Duckburg High Adventures!
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: High school is on! Join our 6 best friends as they tackle through high school life through struggles, friendships, relationships, rivalries, conflicts and many more to come! Rated T for slight profanity and a bit of mature content
1. First Day

**Duckburg High Adventures!**

**The year 2020 is here! And on the first month of the year, the story begins...**

**Chapter 1: First Day**

* * *

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

"Ugh..."

"BEEP! BEEP! BE-"

"CHUK!"

That's the sound of the digital alarm clock being pressed down to stop the alarm. Huey Duck rubbed his eyes a bit as he just got out of the bed to shut the digital alarm clock off. He stifled a yawn as he went to have a look at the calendar. "Monday..." He read and suddenly, "HIGH SCHOOL!"

Loud enough for his brothers to wake up, "HUEY! We're trying to sleep!" Louie groaned in tiredness as he rolled off his bed since he sleeps at the lowest part of the triple decker bed while Huey sleeps on the highest part of the bed. "But guys! Today is the day! Our first day at school! High school!" Huey cheered as, "I gotta get my stuff and myself ready!" Huey went to the bathroom as Dewey woke up. "High school...Oh yeah! I dreamt about it again."

"The same dream that a high school is named after you?" Louie asked as he stood up. "I guess. Let's get ready." said Dewey as he and Louie left the room.

**30 minutes later...**

The 15 year old triplets can be seen fixing themselves in front of the mirror in the bathroom. Huey is buttoning up a long sleeved red shirt with a shirt pocket. He's wearing brown pants and a new red cap which is actually a baseball cap. Dewey is putting on a new T-shirt in which is blue in colour with the sleeves dark blue and the best part, "Ta-daaa!" Yup, he's wearing a letterman jacket with the white capital letter D sewn onto the right side. (The jacket is exactly the same one he wore in his dream before in that episode) Also, he wore jeans. As for Louie, he wore a yellow green T shirt with a new green jacket since he grew over his old one. He also wore black pants. All 3 boys had grown up and changed. Even Dewey's hair is slightly longer that before and still sticking upwards which he likes and fixed it a bit to look cooler.

After suiting up, the boys can be seen eating breakfast with their uncle and mother while Scrooge drank tea and Beakly just served him his breakfast. "Scrambled Beakly?"

"Indeed sir." Beakly replied pouring him another cup. The triplets are enjoying the scrambled eggs with toast when Dewey thought of something, "Mrs Beakly, where's Webby?"

"She's getting ready." Beakly replied when, "Hi guys!" the 15 year old Webby finally showed up in time greeting everyone as Dewey smiled at her. Wow, Webby changed too. Her hair is longer than before reaching down to the mid section of her back. Her pink bow is still there but that's what makes her cute and beautiful. Right now, she's wearing a magenta T-shirt with a purple skirt reaching to her knees and somehow, "Are you also wearing a letterman jacket just like Dewey's?" Huey asked. "Yeah! We both have matching jackets!" Webby replied cheerfully. The only difference is the highlights are pink and the capital W onto the right side. "Oh yeah! I like it! It suits you well!" Dewey complimented her and she hugged him making him feel something different.

Yes, about that, as the kids grew older, Dewey's bond with Webby grows stronger when it comes to adventures, being in sync and mystery solving. In some cases, they hug or cuddle causing Dewey to feel something funny about it even until today as this time, it's deeper probably.

Oh well, the teens finished breakfast, brushed their teeth and got their bags ready and before anything, "Here's yer lunch money!" Scrooge had Beakly give the teens 25 dollars for the whole week. "Have fun boys! And you too Webby!" Della called out. "Don't get yourselves into trouble especially on your first day!" Donald called out. "Don't worry Uncle Donald, we can handle ourselves." said Huey. "Yeah! This is gonna be fun!" said Dewey as he danced around a bit. "Oh well. I could use some education experience then." Louie sighed sleepily. "Bye! Bye!" Webby cheered as they left the manor. "Aye. Kids sure grow up fast." said Scrooge. "You said it." Della agreed.

Outside, Launchpad was waiting for the teens since he's driving them to school. "Ready for your first day at high school?"

"YEAH!" Huey cheered while the rest stared at him. All got in and he drove off.

**At around 8am...**

"Here it is!" Launchpad drove to a halt as the teens exit the limo. "Whoa..." All exclaimed.

This is it. The high school they're going to, Duckburg High. "This school was said to be funded by McDuck Enterprises, Glomgold Industries and Waddle!" Huey exclaimed as they entered the front gate.

There, they can see many students hanging out, using their phones, sitting on those picnic tables on the left side reading or gaming on their phones and on the right, some are sitting on the grass chatting, gossiping or discussing a topic and some guys are practicing their passing techniques with a football. One was even smoking by a tree and another is playing a guitar to some girls and even 2 seniors, a male and female cat are making out beside the school walls and some punks are leaning by the wall acting suspicious.

"This high school is massive!" Dewey exclaimed as a large building is right before them. "Well, time to get started and-"

"Hey guys!"

"LENA!" Webby recognized the voice as behind them, Lena and Violet showed up with their bags. Both girls sure aged too. Lena's hair is slightly longer reaching her shoulders like shoulder length or something and likewise, the dyed bangs. She wore the same signature outfit as before but wore a pair of light blue jeans and new sneakers. Violet wore a grey crop top and deep blue jeans and her hair is longer than before but she still styles it the same way as she likes and the curly strand is still hanging around. Right now, Webby hugged her female friends as, "You girls got enrolled here too?" Louie asked. "Indeed. I guess your uncle never told you that." Lena replied. "Wait, Uncle Scrooge paid for your school fees to get you girls to study here?! I don't know what to say..." Dewey exclaimed as, "Nice jackets. I like how they match you 2 up." Violet complimented as Dewey and Webby smiled over her comment. "Okay, let's head inside shall we?" said Huey.

**And now...**

The door opened and the 6 teens gasped in amazement. In front of them is the main hall as students can be seen scurrying around making their way to their respective classes through the hallways and escalators, a few stopped by to cool off at the water coolers or buy soda at vending machines, some are fixing their lockers and 2 jocks just locked up a nerd student in his own locker for their own amusement. Nearby, a greaser is seen punching a boy for calling him fat.

"Heh. High school atmosphere sure is like in the movies and TV shows." said Louie as Huey went to the front desk to their left. "Freshmen?" The secretary asked. "Yes." Huey replied. "Names?" She ordered. Each gave their names and, "Unbelievable..." The secretary stared at them, "Your uncle was a great honour to the founding of this school." She then handed them their locker combination codes on paper as all took one, took their phones out and keyed in their codes on their phones to keep as remembrance.

Once done, they headed to their lockers. "This school is not only massive but it's 7 storeys high!" Dewey exclaimed. "Indeed. First storey has the front desk and principal and vice principal's offices including the staff room for all the teaching staff. Not to mention the auto shop and metal shop. Second and third storeys has all the facilities including a cafeteria, gymnasium, auditorium and library in which these occupy 2 storeys while the rest occupy one and the rest are classrooms and facilities meant for teaching like the music rooms, art rooms, kitchens, science labs and computer rooms." Huey explained. "So...where are our lockers?" Lena wondered. "Easy. The first number on our code is the level where they are and the rest are randomized." Violet replied. "Okay..." Ours is on the 3rd level. At least near the facilities and classrooms." said Webby. "Cool. Let's go." said Dewey as they walked through a hallway and to an escalator.

2 levels later, they reached the level and walked through a hallway when, "I see it!" Webby checked her locker and, "Hey...our lockers are just beside each other!"

"Sweet! And the best part is, we're in the same class!" Dewey and Webby hi-5 each other as Huey opened his and inside, is a card. Taking it, "It seems we are in the same class and the card has a schedule on our lessons." Violet showed him hers and they grinned together. "I guess greenie and I are sticking together then." Lena can tell as she and Louie are looking at each other's schedule. "We start classes at 9 and school ends at 2:30pm. A balanced schedule it is." said Huey when the bell rang.

Looking at the time through his phone. "Heh. We're 5 minutes to 9 people." said Louie.

"WHAT!? I can't be late on the first day!" Huey exclaimed as the group spilt up to their respective classes quickly.

**And now...**

"Class, my name is Mrs Val. And welcome to your first English class." A white female cat greeted the freshmen. All classrooms can accommodate 24 students. Huey and Violet are seated together. "Bingo. Reading in the library throughout my entire life is gonna benefit me in this class." Violet whispered to Huey. He was impressed as, "Take out your textbooks and notebooks as we start off with some advanced vocabulary." Mrs Val then started writing down on the whiteboard while the students paid close attention.

In another class, "Remember students, mathematics is a fun subject! Calculations and equations may be many but useful for your knowledge!" The math teacher which is a male brown rabbit stated as, "I shall be fair to get started with the basics of algebra starting now." He began the lesson as, "Hmmm...doesn't seem a bit fun though." Dewey whispered to Webby. "If Huey was here, he'll end up surprising Mr Hanks to the point he passes out." Webby whispered to Dewey as they giggled quietly and read their math textbooks at the same time following the lesson when unexpectedly, the door opened. "You're late." Mr Hanks spoke to a girl who appeared to be a female duck with dark red wavy hair tied into a ponytail. She wore a long lavender jersey with a pink collar and sleeve cuffs, and a big white number one on the front, magenta Converse sneakers, and white socks with pink toes and heels. Plus, she carries a black school bag. "Sorry...got lost." She replied with a bit of sarcasm. "For a freshman like you, it's important to be punctual and this high school takes punctuality seriously. Take our seat and try not to be late again." Mr Hanks reminded. "At least I didn't get detention." The girl thought as she sat behind Dewey and Webby. "Interesting." They whispered to each other quietly as the lesson continues.

And in another class, "Louie, what are you doing?" Lena whispered to him. "Gaming a bit without the volume so that Mr Shuckworth won't notice it. Good thing we're at the back." Louie whispered back as he appears to be gaming under his desk while his geography textbook is on his desk and it's like he's following the lesson. Lena just shrugged and tried to take down notes at least. Plus, she's chewing gum. Strawberry flavour.

**3 hours later...**

The bell rang and students left their classes as the teens met up. "History class is burning my mind up!" Louie told his brothers. "Well, I enjoyed the Physics class at least." said Huey as he read his textbook. "But gym class is fun!" Webby cheered. "I guess you 2 teamed up for this one huh?" Lena guessed. "Our sport today is dodgeball and teaming up with my best friend even the odds out!" Dewey stated as he hi-5 Webby again. "I see some enjoyed their lessons and others at least tried to learn something." said Violet. "Now, are we just gonna stand by our lockers and chat on or head to the cafeteria for lunch?"

"Oh right, lunch! I'm already starving! Let's go then!" The group stored their lockers first and headed to the cafeteria.

**For as long as I can remember, I read many fanfics that revolve around high school. Some cartoons like As Told By Ginger, Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja, Danny Phantom, Sym-Bionic Titan and many more. Movies like High School Musical, Mean Girls and so on and even video games like Bully. In other words, plenty of references from the various media sources**

**This is just the beginning. Expect what it's like to go through high school as our 6 best friends just got started. Some interesting info will be revealed in the next chapter. Woo-hoo!**


	2. Cliques

**Chapter 2: Cliques**

* * *

It was just the first day only. So far, the teens are starting off well so far.

Ah...lunch hour is indeed here and right now, they just arrived. "Wow...oh just wow!" Lena exclaimed. The cafeteria is incredibly large. Lots of vacancy available on the first and second level. There are vending machines that dispenses various drinks and snacks by the walls. The food stalls are all on the first level and they serve everything! Chinese, Japanese, European, Western, Korean and many more to come! Plus, on the second level is the salad bar and dessert bar.

"Amazing! I feel like getting everything because I can't decide what I want for lunch!" said Huey excitedly. "Well, I'll find a table for us and you guys go and get your lunches first." said Dewey. "Good call, can't wait to grab a bite! And I can't wait any longer!" Louie dashed off first as the rest split up. Dewey looked around for a table for 6 and found one but before he could claim it, 3 jocks stepped in. "This table is reserved kid." Dewey can see how big and buff they are and they wore red letterman jackets with the sleeves grey and the blue capital letter 'D' on the front right side of the jacket, white pants and sports shoes of any brand. "But I-" Dewey wanted to reply back but one of them cracked his knuckles. "Fine. I'll go." He walked away as the jocks watched him. "You know something Dale? I like his jacket."

"My thoughts exactly Quan."

Dewey heard it and beamed to himself as he went to claim another table but 3 skaters sped past him claiming it. "Darn it." He thought as he found another one near him but stopped because he saw some punks heading towards him but in fact, they're heading for the table he's about to reserve.

"Okay, forget the first level and go to the second one." And Dewey did and finally, "There!" He sat down and some tray was set down. "Oh. I thought it was another student but it's just you Webby." He spoke as she sat down. Her lunch is spaghetti Bolognese with shredded cheese on top with a side of roast potatoes and iced lemon tea. "Nice. Now I'll get my lunch." Dewey left to get his lunch as Webby waited. She noticed that many boys are staring at her for unknown reasons that she can't tell. Then, Lena arrived with her lunch which is fried rice with salad and she had a carton of milk. "Something wrong Webs?"

"Why are there so many boys looking at me?" Webby asked. Lena now could see that as already, the boys quickly turned away from looking at Webby and she laughed. "For a freshman starting first year, Webs, you got a lot of attention and admiration from so many dudes." Webby was stunned blushing a bit as Huey, Louie and Violet showed up. Huey's lunch is a risotto with 2 frankfurthers and orange juice. Louie's lunch is 3 slices of pizza in which the flavours each are pepperoni, Hawaiian and chicken and cheese with 2 cans of Pep! and Violet's lunch is a small BLTCC (Bacon, Lettuce, Tomato, Chicken and Cheese) sub with a bowl of vegetable soup and a carton of milk. "The lines may be long but service is fast an strong." said Louie as he opened a can of Pep! and started chugging. "Anything happened while we're getting our lunch?" Huey asked as he started eating his risotto.

"Let's just say...Webby got secret admirers." Lena explained but Webby shook her head begging her not to tell them but too late. "Heh. I always knew she's a hot girl and even though it's our first day, first year in high school, this has already happened." said Louie as he bit into his pizza.

"What just happened?" Dewey finally arrived and his lunch is 2 cheeseburgers with 2 servings of fries and a can of cola. "Webby's the centre of attention to many guys in this school." Louie explained. "Thank goodness I'm not the only one in this situation." said Dewey. "While I was getting my lunch, I got some girls staring at me."

"I'm not surprised." Webby replied as Dewey shared his fries to her and she returned the favour by sharing her roast potatoes to him. "Maybe they like the jackets you're wearing?" Lena guessed. "Impossible. What you wear doesn't make yourself the centre of attention." said Violet. "In some cases." Huey added. As the group settled down, Webby noticed the red haired girl that came late for class was looking for a table to sit. Her lunch is roast beef with stir-fried broccoli and white rice and her drink is apple juice. Already, 10 minutes had passed and the cafeteria is almost packed. Immediately, "Wait here guys, give me a minute." All watched as she left the table.

Soon enough, "I'm telling you, you can sit with us any time you want!" Webby told her as they sat with the others. "Okay...it was mentioned to us that you're in the same class with Dewey and Webby." Huey spoke first. "Yeah...I was with them. Name's Gosalyn. Moved here last week from St Canard."

"Hi! I'm Webby!" Webby cheerfully introduced herself and the rest followed suit. "No way, the nephews of Scrooge McDuck? Wow! I saw you guys on the news once!" Gosalyn exclaimed. "And you, you're a tough cookie. So tough you pounded bad guys so easily." Gosalyn described Webby as they laughed together.

As the group bonded, they had an unexpected interruption. "Hey, I know you guys!" They looked to their right to see 3 students wearing checkered sweaters and pants of any kind approaching them. "You guys are nephews of that McDuck guy huh?"

"Hey, we are! Nice to meet you. Louie Duck." He introduced himself. "Nice knowing you dude. I'm Biff and these guys are Brycen and Chadwick. And since you guys are related to the richest duck in the world, why don't you guys come sit with us? There are plenty of rich kids seated together." Biff offered. "What about us?" Webby asked speaking on behalf of Lena, Violet and Gosalyn. The 3 boys looked at each other for a moment. "Sorry but with all due respect chaps, you may be friends with them but as far as I know, you being the granddaughter of some housekeeper working with Scrooge McDuck makes you low class." Chadwick replied. Dewey could not believe his ears. "And with all due resepct, since she can't join us to sit with you guys, us guys are sitting this one out."

"WHAT? Dewey! You're wasting an opportunity!" Louie exclaimed. "Your brother is right but no matter, the offer is still open." Brycen assured as the 3 of them left.

"Judging on the sky blue and cobalt blue checkered sweaters, they are most likely to belong to a group." Violet assumed.

"That is correct." They turned to their left and, "DOOFUS DRAKE!?" They exclaimed at the sight of the obese duck still wearing the same attire as before except he wore black pants and brown shoes. He even wore a wristwatch on his right wrist. "If there's one thing you people don't know, this high school has many cliques." Doofus stated. "Cliques? As in a group of people being part of something or what?" Louie asked. "Almost near correction." Huey replied.

"No matter, I've done some research on this school before. Feeding time at the zoo." Doofus then got started with the introductions.

"Those guys wearing white T-shirts and blue pants are the Bullies. Lowest clique in the rankings and they like to bully people for fun. Their turf is the car park beside the school on the left side." Doofus gestured the group to them as they can be seen dumping wasted food onto some students. "Russell trashes people!" A huge boar shouted loudly as his lackeys cheered for him.

"And those guys with the tattoos on their arms are the Punks. Mean and tough dudes acting all gangsta. Their turf is the car park beside the school on the right side." Doofus gestured the group to them as these guys can be seen doing flick knife tricks with each other. "Dangerous..." said Huey. "Dangerous? You have not seen anything yet regarding the word, 'dangerous'." Doofus revealed to Huey as he continued on. "Now those guys wearing yellow green vests are the Nerds. Smartest in the school but weakest in physical fitness. Be warned, they may be harmless to many but they're incredibly crafty. Their turf is the library." Doofus explained as they can be seen on the first level playing some board game.

"Over there to your northeast are the Goths. Creepy and scary they are due to their painted skin. They're rivals with the Vamps at your southeast. Fans of any-"

"Vampire franchise?" Lena guessed. "Very observant. Not to mention their glow-in-the-dark fangs that they were." Doofus stated.

"Now continuing, those people reading from their papers are the Drama Kids." Doofus stated. "Of course they are! The papers are actually scripts." said Dewey. "Not to mention that they always wear wristbands with the word, 'DRAMA' on it as their colours. Their turf is the auditorium." Doofus explained.

"And these people practicing their musical instruments are the Band Kids. All from the orchestra club and their turf is the music room." Doofus explained as 4 of them are practicing their tuba, violin, clarinet and flute respectively. "They're rivals with the Rockers in terms of music because these guys love heavy metal, rock and roll and they jam with their electric guitars and you can identify them based on their hair which has dye streaks of any colour. Plus, their turf is the audio room. " He added. "Even so, they have a small rivalry with the Hip Hops. This clique consist of beatboxers, rappers and breakdancers in which all of them wear jackets and caps. Their turf is the dance studio."

"Interesting..." said Webby. "There's more to it. Those guys you met just now are the Preppies. Rich kids from rich families. Their turf is a frat house opposite the school." Doofus stated. "We never saw it until you mentioned it." Louie exclaimed.

"See for yourself after school. Now, those guys wearing black denim jackets as their colours are the Greasers. Tough people with martial art skills and a knack for motorcycles and bikes. Their turf is the auto shop." Doofus explained as 3 of them can be seen talking about bike tricks and stunts. "And those guys with skateboards are the Skaters. Wild wheels and free roaming with their boards are their thing. Their turf is the skate park at the back of the school."

"Remind us that we can explore the entire school after the lessons." Dewey told Webby. "Yeah! I want to see more of this!" Webby agreed.

Then, 2 students wearing orange sashes or belts on their casual wear and carrying their lunch passed them by. "Prefects." Doofus began. "They are the enforcers of the school. You'll see them patrolling the hallways and school grounds all the time. I must warn you, do not trust all of them. Their turf is the meeting room on the 3rd level."

"Why must we not trust all of them? Is it because some of them are wolves in sheep's clothing?" Huey asked as he ate another spoonful of risotto. "Definitely." Doofus replied as he looked from the view and, "Ah, they're all gathered. Come, see it for yourselves." All took a look to see a group of people hanging out together. "The Jocks are the kings of the school and the Cheerleaders are the queens. Their turfs are the football field and the gymnasium respectively. Definitely avoid them."

"Why?" Dewey asked. "Oh you will not understand yet but whatever happens, these cliques are the most dangerous groups in this school." Doofus warned them. "And that, ends my presentation." He then left bringing his lunch with him. "One more thing, there's a chance that the clique will try to recruit any of you in because that's what they always do every year."

"What about you?" Louie asked. "I already got a spot with the rich kids since I'm one of the richest kids! Can't wait to get my new sweater! Bye bye."

Once Doofus is gone, "How many cliques in this crazy school?" Gosalyn asked. "15 cliques." Huey and Violet answered together and, "Wait, I said it first!"

"Nerd love." Lena whispered to Louie as they snickered over it. "So tell me Gosalyn, what are your interests?" Webby asked. "Well...back at St Canard, I did only 2 things. Ice hockey and beating the crap out of a lot of boys." Gosalyn replied. Everyone was stunned at the second part. "I bet you went to detention many times for that." said Lena as she ate a spoonful of fried rice. "True. But on the bright side, all the guys I smashed with my own strength and fists never dared to mess with me again." Gosalyn stated as she chewed a piece of roast beef. "I'm starting to enjoy having her as a third female best friend." Webby thought. "But somehow, my dad found out about this and made the chocie to move here. Once the time has come for me to begin high school, he made his move."

"Is that the reason?" Violet asked as she sipped her milk. "2 reasons. One was already revealed and the other is meeting an old friend of his. I only heard he's a pilot. That's all." All were silent for a moment. "What's wrong? The pilot rings a bell in your ears?" Gosalyn asked as she started eating her lunch. "Never mind. Let's just finish our lunch and if we still have time, we can dessert." said Louie. "Good call but once in a while. Ok?" Huey agreed with a term as they continued consuming their lunch and bonding.

**After school...**

The bell finally rang at exactly 2:30pm. School's over for the day. Hooray, go home and whatsoever. The doors opened as students poured out to fix their lockers and plan for the next day based on homework and subjects. Our friends including Gosalyn now part of their group gathered together. "I got a call that Launchpad will be late. He crashed the plane onto some supply truck and has to clean up the huge mess." Huey told the group. "Launchpad...now I remember! That's the pilot's name that my dad was gonna meet." Gosalyn remembered. "How well do you know this Launchpad?"

"He drove us here today." Webby replied. "Nice." Gosalyn exclaimed as she and Webby did a hard fist bump. "Wow. You got a solid rock hard fist."

"Learnt close combat." Webby replied as Huey thought of something. "Since Launchpad will be late and no homework today, let's explore the school!"

"My thoughts exactly." Violet agreed. "Heh. As long as I can stop by the vending machines for more soda then." said Louie as the group started their exploration.

**The high school is huge! What will the gang see during their exploration? I bet it's gonna be interesting...Woo-hoo!**


	3. Facilities

**Chapter 3: Facilities**

* * *

School is over and the group had nothing to do since no homework and Launchpad will probably be late. So while waiting, they can walk around.

First, they entered the library. There on the first level, the front desk where the librarian is, is on their left. There are tables and chairs arranged in rows and numerous bookshelves arranged in category and subject. "I am in seventh heaven now..." Violet wanted to squeal out loud in excitement but silence is golden, that's the rule. As they stepped in, Violet cannot wait any longer and zipped around looking at books, browsing through a few pages and made use of her photographic memory to remember which books she wants to borrow. After that, "Remind me to apply for a library card."

"Oh yes! I could use one too!" Webby exclaimed. "Same!" Huey piped in as Dewey, Louie, Lena and Gosalyn noticed something on the second level. "You're seeing this?" Dewey asked.

Soon enough, "No way..." Louie exclaimed. There are some more of the furniture mentioned just now for the first level but the different in the second level is that there are 4 pool tables to the left and go up the stairs which is just ahead and there's a small café with 3 dart boards pinned on the wall. "Cool. Let's get some chili cheese fries while waiting for the others. My treat." Gosalyn went to order while the rest sat down.

A few minutes later, Huey, Webby and Violet showed up. "Hope we never took long, Huey and Violet went around doing a bit of browsing while I accompanied them." Webby told them as Gosalyn arrived with 2 sets of chili cheese fries. As the group had their snack, Huey recalled something. "Doofus mentioned that the nerds hang out in the library."

"Yeah. So what?" Dewey asked eating some fries. "I got a feeling that they're watching us."

"Correction. They're watching me." Violet gestured to her right as on some round table, 5 nerds are reading reference books but their eyes are poking out to catch a glimpse of her. "That's why they call it, 'nerd love'." said Lena as the gang chuckled over that. "Okay, let's just finish our snack and get out of here before things start to get out of hand." Violet suggested. "Good call. More nerds are coming." said Louie as behind them, 3 of them saw Violet and she hid her face.

**After that...**

"Where do we go next?" Gosalyn asked. "How about the auditorium?" Dewey suggested. "Good idea." Webby agreed as they headed there.

When they arrived, they entered the large room to see the drama kids working on some play or act. "They sure watch too much TV and movies to get the acting and scenes right." Lena commented as they sat at the back. "Cool. This auditorium can house 1000 people!" Huey exclaimed. They watched the drama kids for 15 minutes and after that, left the place.

**After that...**

It now cuts to outside at the back of the high school as, "Watch the jocks run laps and work on their interceptions and long bombs." said Dewey. "Watch the athletes run laps and the baseball team hit homeruns." said Webby when a baseball landed beside. She threw the ball back as one of the players caught it in time and waved at her to thank her. "Watch the tennis and badminton players serve their projectiles back and forth." said Violet. "And watch another football team kick the soccer ball around the cones, work on their passes and score goals for the goalkeeper to try and block their kicks." said Huey as on their right, they can see the teams practicing on the sport. The weather is cloudy and a bit windy right now as, "Wow, look at the swim team swim laps and the synchronized swim team swim and dance around in their stylish swimsuits on our left!" Louie is already looking at the girls swimming about through a pair of binoculars and is grinning in pleasure. "What is going on with our little brother?" Huey groaned. "And where did he get those binoculars?" Dewey asked.

Never mind because after a while, they're in the gymnasium watching the floor ball team train and the karate club practice their moves. "Hey Webs, I bet you can wreck all the members of the club yourself." Lena jokingly suggested. "Uh...I'd rather not take any chances, bets or dares on the first day." Webby replied.

After viewing the gymnasium, they took a peek at the music and dance halls. Next, they took a peek at the gym to see boxing and wrestling practice take place including some male students working out. "Oh look! That guy had his arms and legs locked! Cool!" Dewey exclaimed. The girls watched the guys lift weights. "Which one is the cute one?" Lena asked. "To me, it's the one with the hottest abs." said Gosalyn. "I can't decide which stature is the perfection one." said Violet. Webby however has no interest in this.

**Later...**

The group explored the labs, the kitchens and now, the computer rooms. "One is for research and projects and the other is gaming! It's like as if it's an internet café!" Huey exclaimed as inside, many students are doing game trials, walkthroughs in multiplayer and campaign and some are testing out new games.

Once they saw all this, they visited the audio room to see the rappers engaged in rap battles and once done, they checked out the skate park to see the skaters skate around in their skateboards, rollerblades and bikes. "I've always wanted to try some stunts." said Dewey. "I've always wanted to learn how to skate." said Webby. "You never skated?" Dewey asked. She shook her head. "Well, one day, I'll show you the ropes in skating." Webby beamed and hugged Dewey and once again, he felt it. "The same as this morning." He thought.

After that, the group took a peek at the auto shop and metal shop. This is where they see some of the greasers tooling up on the cars and bikes. Then, they checked out the ice rink. "Who would have guessed that an ice rink would exist in this school?" Violet exclaimed. Right now, they're at the bleachers watching the ice hockey team do their training. As this goes on, Huey got a text message. "Launchpad is here!"

"About time!" It's almost 5:30pm and I just drank some soda." said Louie as he drank a can of Pep!. "I hope you didn't spend more of your allowance?" Webby asked. "Oh no, I just brought along some extra reserves meant for simple pleasures like this." Louie assured as he threw the empty soda can into a nearby recycling bin and the group left.

**Outside...**

Launchpad is already there standing by the limo waiting as the group came out. "You want a ride home Gos?" Lena asked. "Thanks. But I can take it from here." Gosalyn assured to them. "Wait, how did you get to school?" Louie asked. She took out something from her bag. A skateboard. "Thanks for inviting me to sit with you guys for lunch. See you tomorrow!" Gosalyn hopped onto her skateboard and skated out of sight. "We gotta get going too Webs." said Lena. "You rode bikes to school?" Webby asked. "Indeed. I even taught her." Violet added as she and Lena went to the bike racks and took their bikes. Lena's is grey and Violet's is purple. "See you guys tomorrow!" Lena called out as she and Violet rode off. Launchpad saw all this as, "Launchpad. You saw that girl with the skateboard right?" Huey spoke. "Yeah. I know her. Drake showed me a picture of her daughter once." Launchpad replied. "She was the daughter of Drake Mallard?!" Dewey exclaimed. "Yeah! Now that you mentioned him, he moved here to give his daughter a better education. One thing's for sure, Gosalyn was known to be the most violent girl in her old school." Launchpad revealed. The boy's eyes cringed. "She wrecked so many boys the teachers described her as an uncontrollable fighting machine." Launchpad continued on. "Interesting." said Webby. "But why the fighting?"

"A lotta guys let's just say think she's a punching bag but it became the reversal." Launchpad answered. The boys swallowed hard. "Anyway, how's your first day at Duckburg High?"

"Not so bad at all Launchpad." Louie replied. "We have much to talk about when we get home!" said Huey as all boarded the limo and Launchpad drove them home.

**McDuck Manor...**

Dinner is served as the family had rice with beef, carrots and broccoli. "How was your first day at school?" Della asked. "The lessons are interesting." Huey answered. "Gym class was a blast for me and Webby!" Dewey cheered. "Cafeteria food is incredibly scrumptious." Louie answered.

"Ha! Ha! I knew you'll like yer first day!" Scrooge spoke up. "Uncle Scrooge, I wonder, how did you work on the funding of this high school?" Huey asked. "It began after dat moon invasion." Scrooge began. "A lotta things had changed like Glomgold being tha hero because of his scheme and he got his fortune back. Surprisingly, tha first thing he wants to do is to fix a school. Very surprising move and so far, Duckburg had several collateral damage in which a school is among them. As a result, I pitched in and Beaks who appeared to eavesdropping everything also wanted to get in tha action."

"Whoa...for the first time, 3 rich companies funded a high school together." said Dewey.

"Not only that, we decided to rebuild into a glorious place that can represent the value of education! We worked and planned day and night and after several months, it's completed and then, tha renovation begins and after a few years, we attended tha opening ceremony and declared it official."

"So you funded and afterwards?" Louie wanted to know. "It's all over tha papers and we were honoured to be founders of tha school. Odd if you ask me and till today, it still concerns me a bit though."

Scrooge then finished his dinner and went to his bedroom. "Anything else happened in school besides the lessons and recess?" Donald asked. "Oh! I met a new friend! She moved from St Canard!" Webby began. "I see. What do you know about her?" Beakly asked. "Well...I heard she has incredibly strong fists!" Webby then threw a few punches in the air. Beakly smiled seeing that her granddaughter is learning well. "There are cliques in the school." Huey told his mother. "You joined any of them?" Della asked. "Nope." He replied. "Okay..." Della looked at Dewey. "You mentioned gym class was a blast right Dewey?"

"Yeah mom! Webby and I got in sync in dodgeball!" Dewey cheered. "Oh?" Della and Beakly looked surprised. "Both of us are like dodging swiftly, shooting balls and acrobatically moving about together!" Webby told them. "Yeah! Our bonds had gifted us to be in sync!" Dewey stood up and danced around a bit as Della smiled over it and had thoughts about Dewey and Webby. "For as long as I can remember, in the adventures and outings, both of them are incredibly inseparable. I often wonder..." Della couldn't help but think about it while Beakly was happy that Dewey was able to help her granddaughter grow socially.

**Later...**

The boys are getting ready for bed. Louie's reading a comic book, Dewey's texting Webby and Huey just entered the room after brushing his teeth. Plus, they're in their PJs. "Ah...first day at high school sure kicked me good." said Huey. "Looking forward to next day."

"I look forward to gym class again." Dewey spoke up. "But the next one is on Thursday."

"Heh. I wish I can join the rich kids." said Louie. "You do realize that it's not a good idea?" Huey stated. "Yeah. I mean, we are related to our uncle and thus, considered rich but seriously, you see how they rejected Webby? Snobbish and arrogant if you ask me." Dewey spoke up. "Why are you texting Webby?" Louie asked. "None of your business."

"Hey what gives?"

"Shut up and let me text with little noise." Dewey continued texting and Huey couldn't help but snicker as he did romantic gestures for Louie to understand. He did and, "Dewey, you sure are a ladies man."

"What are talking about Louie?" Dewey stopped texting as, "A lot of girls are eyeing on you. Would you like to hook up with one of them?" Louie asked. "Nope." Dewey replied. "I know why." Huey spoke up playing along with Louie. "Because you'd rather be with Webby."

"WHAT THE DUCK?" Dewey stopped texting and stared at his brothers as they laughed at him. "Guys, we're only friends. You know that right."

"Really?" Huey and Louie smirked together as, "Didn't we hear you tell mom how much you 2 like being in sync in accomplishing things together?" Huey brought up. "True. But still, it doesn't make you think about the 2 of us being-"

"Yeah, yeah we know but seriously, dear brother. I have to give you a heads up." Louie then stated this. "The first move will soon be made by the many boys that have set their eyes on the gorgeous, the ravishing, the beautiful Webby Vanderquack and that opportunity will be lost from you."

"Louie's right. And soon, girls will snatch you away from Webby no matter how uninterested you are to them." said Huey.

"You know what? Forget it, I'm going to bed." Dewey put his phone aside and slept immediately still being a bit denial against his brothers. "Why are they talking about this now and early on the first day?" He thought as Huey and Louie already went to bed.

At the same time, Webby just finished chatting with Lena and Violet as she went to bed. "What a day! I can't wait to enjoy the rest of the days in high school!" She smiled to herself as she slept peacefully. "I've made a new friend, explored the school and so far, I had no problem adjusting to high school life!" She also thought to herself and soon enough, she's fast asleep as the door opened and Beakly took a peek. Smiling, she checked the triplet's room and smiled at the sight. "Rest well young ones." She spoke silently as she left leaving the enitre manor silent.

**The first day of high school is over. The next day? We shall see...**

**Oh yeah, because this is just their first day and week, the first few chapters may be short. But still, expect longer chapters.**


	4. Second Day

**Chapter 4: Second Day**

* * *

The next day at school, our friends had arrived and even met up with Lena, Violet and Gosalyn. As they entered the school, an announcement was made.

_"Attention all freshmen, about 8:30am, all are to report to the gymnasium for the morning assembly. The principal would like to speak with you all."_

Once done, "I never met the principal in person. Would be a good opportunity to see what he looks like." said Louie. "Yeah, I bet he's here to address us and welcome us to this school." said Huey as the group headed to the gymnasium.

**There...**

A lot of freshman are already seated to their left and right sides of the bleachers. The group of 7 went to the right side and sat in the middle section of the bleachers. Opposite them, Doofus Drake was seen with some of the other Preppies and just like yesterday, some of the boys are looking at Webby and murmuring to each other about her. Likewise, the girls are doing the same thing upon seeing Dewey. Both of them at least never took notice as they were sitting together chatting with each other and the other freshmen sitting with them at least paid no attention to them.

At that moment, all silenced themselves at the sight of an eagle. He wore a white long sleeved polo shirt with a blue tie and black pants. "Welcome to Duckburg High freshmen. I am Principal Aquila and I am honoured to meet you all. This is a start of a new journey here. 4 years of learning and the results will be paid off. Yesterday was your first day and for this first week, time will be given to help you all adjust to the school system. Remember freshmen, a journey of a thousand miles begin with a single step. Have fun and enjoy yourselves. I look forward to seeing you around."

That was a smooth talk as the students applauded for their principal as he smiled at the students and dismissed them all for their classes.

**After morning assembly...**

Huey and Violet arrived at their class as they sat down together. "Physics." said Huey. "Physical science in the form of energy and various measurements to learn." said Violet as they sat down and their teacher arrived and the lesson begins.

After that, Dewey, Webby and Gosalyn are seen studying some Geography. While listening to the lecture, some paper ball hit Gosalyn. "Punks." She thought as she turned to see 2 of them snickering. They then saw her and flipped at her. "All they want is trouble. But I'll give them what they want." Looking at the paper ball they threw at her, she had an idea. She threw it at the teacher!

"Who threw that?" She asked and the 2 punks unaware of this are still snickering from their recent, minor troublemaking on Gosalyn. "Jerry! Otto! Pay attention!" They were stunned by her voice and complied in confusion on what just happened and stuff. Gosalyn on the other hand smiled to herself as she started taking down notes. As for Dewey and Webby, they sure know how to help each other out in the lesson. "Hey Webby, how to explain this?" She showed him the answer and he looked through. "Ah! Got it now! Thanks!" She smiled back as the lesson goes on.

And then, Louie and Lena are in math class as Louie is seen trying to solve a math equation. "Uh..." He apparently doesn't know the answer. "Can someone else give me the answer to the equation?" The math teacher, Mrs Lin asked. One student raised her hand. "The answer to the equation is X square minus 25."

"Excellent Beatrice. As for you Louie, go back to your seat and let's continue on with the algebra." Louie was relived he didn't get into trouble for not knowing the answer as he made his way back to Lena sitting beside her. "Embarrassing huh greenie?"

"Shut up Lena!" He chuckled playfully as he nudged her making her smirk in amusement and they continued learning.

**Some time later...**

"Before lunch is Health Class." Huey told the group. "What do they do at health class?" Dewey asked as he kept some of his books in his locker. "Heh. I wish I could find out as first, 3 out of the 10 classes in our level will attend this class together and second, talk about health issues?" Louie guessed with a bit of concern. As they discussed on, 2 students who are also freshmen and have gothic appearances passed them by and suddenly stopped between them. "Uh...excuse us?" Lena asked. They walked past them and turned to face them. Now the 2 goths consists of a male and female duck. The male duck has red hair styled in a Mohawk and has 2 similar scars on both sides of his face. He wore a red shirt underneath a black jacket with 2 spikes on the shoulders each, fingerless gloves, black pants with a spike on the knee guard he wore also and black spikes boots with red socks. The female duck has long, white hair on the front and black hair on the back. She wore a red dress, black gloves and black knee high boots with long, black socks. Plus, she wore a red pendant and has a tattoo of a dagger on her right arm. Not to mention the guy is taller than her.

"Did you say you're gonna attend health class?" The tall male duck asked in a monotone voice. "Yeah..." Dewey replied. "Fyi, skip the class, you don't wanna know what the freshmen are learning at all." The female duck advised.

It cuts to the gymnasium where some teacher has started the lesson. "Sex is defined as an action. A rough and steamy action between a male and female." He began. "Now, you can only have sex after marriage so you kids are still young and whatever you do, do not have sex. Because if you do, you'll either be horribly sick or you'll get pregnant and you'll die." The freshmen cringed at his words sickly. "Now continuing, do not have sex when sitting, standing, on the bed, whatever because seriously, just...just don't do it. Now take these." He took a box full of strange rubber products.

Now back there, "What are you guys gonna do?" Webby asked the 2 goths. "Maybe sit at the bleachers and wait for time to pass until lunch." The female goth replied as they left. "I can choose to go to the library instead but it only opens during lunch hours." said Violet. "Hey Vi, you know what they say, if you can't beat them, join them." said Lena. "Oh yeah!" Gosalyn agreed as she hi-5 Lena. So it's settled as the gang follwed the 2 goths.

**Outside at the bleachers...**

Sun is shining but not so hot. The 9 students sat together as, "Hi! I'm Webby!"

"Leticia Crimsonfeather. This guy is Ennui Bloodbeak." The introduction just got started. "And those 3 dudes are the triplets huh? The red one is Huey, the blue one is Dewey and the green one is Louie." Ennui recognized. "Nice." He exclaimed with a smile. "I thought goths don't smile all the time." Gosalyn pointed out. "You rarely see them smile." Leticia explained. "And very few goths like us smile."

"I see. Oh yeah, Gosalyn." She introduced herself and likewise, Lena and Violet. "Tell us more about yourselves!" Webby asked cheerfully. The 2 goths looked at each other for a moment. "Nothing much to tell but we're just...uh...most of the time emotionless." Ennui began. "Yeah...we're rarely interested in anything. Both of us met in middle school and we just stick together as friends." said Leticia.

As they continued bonding, "Oh look. Hot girls hanging out together." Ennui pointed at some class having gym right now. The students are wearing gym clothes consisting of white T-shirts and black shorts, skirts or track pants. "It's obvious Ennui that those hot girls always stick together." said Leticia. "What are you talking about?" Lena asked. "Okay, let me get straight to the point. Several female freshmen had formed this small group. All of them are known for being the hottest, richest and most popular girls in this school but also, incredibly arrogant, selfish, snobbish and superior to others."

"Ooh. Like that one movie where there are popular girls in a group together?" Webby asked. "Something like that. Okay, let's get you guys familiar. That girl with the long blonde hair is Connie Du Bois. The dumbest ditzy bitch in this school." Leticia pointed at the white female duck tying her shoes. Once done, she walked and stepped on her own shoelace tripping herself. "Heh. Really dumb. I bet she'll ask how to spell apple." said Louie. "Actually, she did ask a nerd about it." Ennui stated. All were stunned to hear this.

Now continuing, "The second girl with the long, brown hair is Lisa Silverwing. Always on her phone and unaware of her surroundings." Leticia pointed at another white duck chatting with someone until some football hit her on the side. "Ouch." said Lena. "That was actually funny." said Gosalyn. "Over there is Paulina Ramirez and Simone Shapiro. Always hanging out together." Leticia pointed at the 2 brown ducks chatting. Paulina is the one with long, wavy black hair and Simone is the one with long, curly brown hair. Another girl which is a light brown duck with brown hair reaching to her shoulder length joined them. "Bonnie Wallace. Sarcastic and sardonic if you ask me." Leticia stated. "And nearby, is Kimberly Mysner." She pointed at a white duck with long, wavy orange hair doing warm ups. "She seems different from the other girls if you ask me. Smart, athletic and has the hot looks to become part of the group." Ennui stated as Kimberly finished her warm ups and met up with 3 girls who look like triplets and they're white ducks. "I thought we're the only triplets in this school." Dewey noticed. "The Wingsor sisters. They're the bodyguards of the group. Stacey's the oldest followed by Tracey and Lacey." Leticia explained as the triplets hang out with Kimberly. Stacey is the one with the long, blonde hair tied into a ponytail, Tracey is the one with the spiky black ponytail tied up and Lacey is the one with the long, dark brown hair braided and tied into pigtails.

Then, 4 guys arrived lifting a female white duck with long, wavy, blonde hair with a few brown streaks on it. They were using one hand to do the lifting as, "Oh great. The queen bee. Aka, ringleader of the group known to be the worst of the worst among her skanks. Mandy Wildrider." Leticia exclaimed.

"I've heard of that surname before!" Violet exclaimed. "Her father runs a automobile company and her mother owns the richest country club in all of Duckburg!"

"Well read I see." said Leticia. "Yeah. It was said that she wins Spring Fling all the time." Ennui added. "Spring Fling?" Louie looked confused. "Some dance to end the school year and begin the summer break." Leticia explained and ended the entire conversation with this. "Well, here you have it, all 10 girls being in a group together. Definitely avoid them. They will do anything to maintain their status and popularity."

"Yeah. And hanging out with the wrong crowd is not a wise move." Ennui added as the group watched the 10 girls hi-5 each other as the guys stared at their looks.

As time passes on, "I can't believe we skipped Health class." Huey stated. "This is the only subject available to us for only this school year." said Dewey. "I'm hungry. Is it time for lunch?" Louie asked.

The bell soon rang. "About time!" said Gosalyn as the group stood up and prepared to head to the cafeteria when Webby had an idea as she approached the 2 goths. "Would you...uh...like to sit with us for lunch?" The goths looked at each other for a moment. Then, they stared at Webby.

**Soon enough...**

"This is a bit awkward." Ennui described as the 9 teens are sitting together as they had their lunch. "It's rare for us to sit with you guys even though we always sit with our clique." Leticia stated. "Why do you have to say that?" Huey asked as he ate some cheese fries and shared some of his to Gosalyn. "Well...there is something that you guys don't know but..."

"Yeah, yeah cliques are into some rivalry in their own issues." said Louie. "No. Have you guys heard of the clique wars?"

"Clique Wars?" All stared at the goths as Leticia explained it to them. "An ongoing event that has been occurring in this school for years in which all the main cliques in other words, the 15 cliques are all into the rivalry against each other. They compete, brawl, engage in ways that the results became violent." Leticia explained.

"Example?" Lena asked as she bit into her vegetable pizza slice. "Okay, I saw 2 jocks trip a skater yesterday after school." Ennui began. "The skater then jabbed one of the jocks and then, a few skaters saw this and help the dude fight jocks. But soon, a few other jocks saw this and aided the other 2 and yeah, clique wars." Ennui ended it by finishing his chocolate cupcake. "Everyday, clique wars take place in every part of the school and it became some entertainment for the other students but always, they end when teachers come to stop this." Leticia explained as she sipped her soup.

"I guess there's no way to end this once and for all." Dewey stated jokingly as he bit into his burrito. "Actually there is." Ennui brought up. "It is said that one day, one student will end the clique wars once and for all by uniting all the cliques under him and in doing so, there will no longer be rivalries among the cliques and true peace can finally be restored to this high school. So far, no one has ever tried to accomplish the impossible." Ennui then ended his explanation by eating another cupcake. "That was my cupcake." said Webby. "Oops. My bad." He apologized. "Ennui has a knack for cupcakes." Leticia explained. "I'll get you a new one."

"I'll come with you because I did not get my dessert yet." Lena suggested in tagging along and Leticia said nothing else so they headed to the dessert bar.

There, they lined up as, "Oh look. They're slightly ahead of us in line." Leticia pointed out to Lena, the girls she introduced as they're seen choosing their dessert. "Lisa, why is this cupcake red? Cupcakes are suppose to be only in chocolate, butter-"

"Connie you dumbass, the red colour is the red velvet flavour!" Lisa explained as they got their desserts and sat with the other 8 popular girls as they chatted and gossiped about. Lena and Leticia watched them a bit as they got the goods and headed back.

When they got back, Lena gave Webby a new cupcake and Leticia joined back in as she and Ennui watch Dewey and Gosalyn arm wrestle but she won in the end nearly breaking his arm. At the same time, Louie is in deep thought about what the goths talked about.

**Break time is over. So...**

While heading to his next class which is chemistry, Louie felt something. "Okay...drinking 3 cans of Pep! is not a wise choice." He looked around and found the nearest bathroom and found it. He dashed in and relived himself.

Once done, "At least I waited in the stall. Heard the sound of students getting swirlies from the bullies." Louie exited the room and noticed something. Yes indeed because step by step, he approached a room at the far end on the right. He looked around. Most of the students had entered their next class so as quick as lightning, he took a quick peek and once done, he had a smile on his face and something tells him that he has a plan.

**After school...**

The bell just rang as the students exited the classrooms chatting and discussing plans when an announcement was made.

_"Attention to all freshmen, Thursday is the CCA Fair. After school, you are invited to view the various activities run by various clubs and sports teams. Feel free to sign up for any of them. Trial runs will begin next week at different days and timing depending on the types of activities you have signed up for._

After it's made, the atmosphere becomes livelier as students can be seen talking about the activities in this school, discussing on what to join and comparing which is better and other random stuff as it now cuts to the group discussing about the CCA Fair too. "I want to join some sports team and be the cool dude in this school!" Dewey declared. "Me too! I want to join the football team!" Webby declared. "But Webby, you can't!"

"Why Dewey? Is it because I'm a girl?"

"No, it's because you'll kill people when you tackle them!" Dewey exclaimed. "Oh yeah. A year ago, when playing football against the Beagle Boys, Webby tackled all of them so hard they fell off the cliff nearly breaking them dead." Huey told to the other girls as Gosalyn laughed only.

As they discussed on, Louie finally showed up. "Where have you been?" Huey asked. "Well...I gotta show you something. It'll be your answer once it's revealed to you all." Louie replied as all raised their eyebrows wondering what he's talking about.

It cuts to the room. The same room Louie came across before the last class of the day. "Feast your eyes on this!" He opened the door and all entered. "Uh greenie? It's empty." Lena spoke first. "But large and no specks of dust and dirt particles." said Violet. "So Louie, why did you show us this room?" Dewey asked. "Well...to start off, I got a plan."

"Oh please Louie. Most of your plans all went epic failure if you ask me." Huey brought up. "Nope. This time, it's gonna be a good and swindling people for money is not involved at all." Louie assured to him. "For a few years, Louie tried to earn money in his own scheming ways but backfired." Webby told Gosalyn. "Pathetic." She sarcastically described as back to Huey and Louie's conversation, "I see...how much time you need?" Huey asked. "Relax dear brother, it'll be ready by next week. Once it's done, all shall marvel at the sight when I unveil it via the opening of this grandeur!" Louie assured. "Wow greenie. You must have been paying real attention during English class." Lena stated. Louie gave her some cool gestures through his hands as Huey looked at the time. "C'mon guys. Launchpad should be waiting for us by now." All agreed and left but first, Louie closed the door quietly and after ensuring to himself that no one has seen it yet besides his brothers and friends, he hurried off.

**Outside the school...**

While the Bullies hang out on their turf crushing soda cans under their heels and the Punks mugging a few students for their green, Launchpad is outside the school texting.

_LP: Yo Darkwing. I saw your daughter at school 2 days ago._

_DW: Yeah. Glad I moved here. She told me she's getting used to it_

_LP: Nice._

_DW: Gotta go. See ya again!_

The texting is over as the group finally showed up and, "Whoa...Doofus wasn't kidding!" Louie pointed at a frat house opposite the school. "The Preppies' turf." Huey exclaimed. "I wonder if this is their secondary home?" Dewey wondered. "Probably. Unless all of them know how to cook and clean the house." Violet stated. "I heard they hire 'poor people' to clean their turf in exchange for payment." Lena commented as she and Violet took their bikes and after exchanging goodbyes, they rode off. "Alright, I gotta jet now! See you tomorrow!" Gosalyn took out her skateboard and skated away.

And as for the triplets and Webby, "Launchpad, let's go. I got homework to do." Huey told the pilot as he got the limo ready and drove the teens back home but right after he skidded to the side to avoid hitting a teacher who was crossing the road.

**Back at home...**

Huey is in progress of his homework as he's working on some physics questions. "To solve this question, use the Force = Mass X Acceleration and-" He then stopped. Looking behind, "Louie, have you done your homework?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? You've been playing app games in your phone the whole afternoon!"

"Oh yeah. It's near dinner time and I did my homework in the afternoon and you did yours right now since you took a nap first when we got home." Louie continued gaming as, "How did you finish your homework?" Huey asked. "Long story." Louie replied.

**(Flashback)**

"Hey B.O.Y.D. Can you help me with this question? I need to known what's the definition of noxious?"

"Easy. Noxious is defined as an adjective to describe something harmful, poisonous, or very unpleasant. Mostly used to describe toxins, chemicals and poisons but you can also use to describe other stuff. For example, a criminal with wicked ambitions is known to have a noxious mind."

"Thanks B.O.Y.D! Now, next one..."

**(End Flashback)**

"Now I also wonder...where's Dewey?" Huey asked. "Dunno." Louie replied as Huey shrugged his shoulders and continued his homework. "Hope he also finished his."

**Outside...**

At the garage, "I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna really do it!" Dewey started dribbling his basketball to the hoop hung outside the garage at the front. Once near, he jumped up but, "KSH!"

"Ow..." He got up as, "You need to work on your jumping. As of now, you are not ready to do the slamdunk though you're close to mastering it." Nearby, Webby was watching him. "How long have you've been standing here?"

"An hour. Watching you fall flat on your face." She replied laughing a bit. "Very funny..." Dewey groaned in a bit of disgust but still, "I've made my choice to join a sports team. What about you?"

"I...I don't know." Webby replied. "I need to find out on that day."

"I see. Well, I once thought of joining 2 activities. One in the sports and the other where we can be in sync."

"Really?" Webby's eyes beamed over the sync that she and Dewey are always perfect in as out of nowhere, Beakly showed up. "Dinner's ready!" They got the message as, "I gotta finish up my homework after that."

"You know what Dewey? How about we work on our sync through homework since we're in the same class."

"Why not Webby? Could give it a shot for once." Dewey agreed with a smile.

"Yeah...give it a shot even though you flunked in trying to do the slamdunk a lot." Webby added as they shared a laugh entering the manor.

**Another day, a lot of work to do in the subjects especially the questions and answers and the Mean Girls references which is piece of cake because I had some while writing this chapter.**

**Oh yes, Cartoonlover422, that small script you came up in Discord was a perfect addition to this chapter. Thanks!**

**Anyway, CCA Fair is on! Which club or team will our friends give it a shot on? I wish I knew. Woo-hoo!**


	5. CCA Fair

**Chapter 5: CCA Fair**

* * *

Thursday is on and the fair is expected to commence after school. The football field and gymnasium are the only places reserved for the Co-Curricular Activities Fair or CCA Fair for short.

Preparations are made by the second year, third and graduating students while the freshmen have to wait. Right now, it's lunch hour and our friends are talking about the CCA Fair.

"Which of the activities would you guys like to join?" Huey asked as he picked up a sushi with his chopsticks and ate it. "As far a I know, there's about a 100 or more activities to choose from!"

"I'm joining the basketball team!" Dewey declared. "That way, I can earn popularity points and get jock respect!"

"And make every girl scream out your name and fall head over heels for you." Louie added. "Hey! That part is not what I wanted!" Dewey then flicked a small glob of mashed potatoes right onto his beak. "Oh so you wanna play huh..." Louie got his spoon ready but, "Better not start a war where everyone gets splattered and drenched in food and beverages." Violet advised him. "You're lucky for now Dewford." Louie then continued eating his lunch as, "Where's Lena? She hasn't arrived yet!" Webby noticed as she slurped her noodles which is from the Chinese stall. "It's only 5 minutes past since lunch break started, she'll be here." Gosalyn assured.

**Meanwhile...**

"The line is pretty long..." Lena thought as she looked at the front, she's nearing her turn as some conversation in front drew her attention.

"I'm telling you, it'll be a blast to join the rock band club and form our own all girl rock band!"

"Sounds dope! But we're lacking because there's only 2 of us."

2 girls are discussing something and Lena is directly in front of them. The first one has white hair with a small, red bow on the right side of her head just like Webby's and her bangs are styled to her left side with red dye on it. She wore a turquoise dress with a white belt and yellow buckle on it, pink knee length socks and light pink sneakers. The second one has a similar hairstyle just like her friend but she styles her bangs to the right and it has purple dye on it and has a violet hairclip on her hair instead of the bow her friend wears. She wore a blue green crop top with a black jacket on it, dark purple skirt, purple socks and sky blue sneakers.

As they continued talking, "Oh crap! I dropped my wallet!" The girl with the turquoise dress exclaimed. Fortunately, Lena was it so, "Here." She gave her wallet back and, "Wow, your hair looks nice especially the dye on it."

"Whoa...uh...thanks?" Lena replied sheepishly. "What's your name?" She asked. "Lena."

"OMG! Our names rhyme!" The one with the black jacket exclaimed as she and her friend giggled together. "My name's Lana. This is Luna." The girl with the turquoise dress introduced herself and her friend. Lena never thought she'll expect this but the 3 girls started bonding and Lana even decided to try something new to Lena. "I want to form this all girl rock band. I play the electric guitar and Luna is down beat on the drum kit. Interested?"

"Lana...I...uh...don't have any music talent at all." Lena replied shyly. "Aw relax Lena! She can teach you! Besides, it's a piece of cake as long as you practice with her and she guides you along the way!" Luna assured to her. Lena never thought that she's making friends fast but it seems she's starting to build up her friendship to the next level.

**Soon enough...**

"This is where I sat." Lena led Lana and Luna to the table as the others were waiting for her. "Ah, new friends I see." Violet exclaimed. "Wow...I like their looks. They look like they're dressed in the 80s or 90s but these style are popular back then." Louie pointed. "Hi! I'm Webby!" Webby greeted as they sat down and exchanged intros. "This is Lana and this is Luna." Lena introduced her new friends to them. "Whoa! Your names almost rhyme!" Dewey exclaimed. The girls shared a laugh as they had lunch. "So you girls like to rock and roll huh?" Louie interacted. "Why yes! We're gonna join the rock band club. Do you guys have anything in mind on which activity you'll join?" Luna asked. "Well...most of us haven't decided expect for Dewey who already made his choice to join the basketball team." Huey stated.

"Good choice. The jocks in all the sports teams except for basketball are total jerks." said Lana. "Jerks?" Huey asked. "Most jocks are big on brawn but low on intelligence but still, they somewhat pulled through school year." Violet explained. "I bet they made students do their homework for them." Gosalyn assumed. "That's why they're the kings of the school." Louie pointed out. "You're funny Louie." Luna told him. "Thanks." He replied with a smile as he chewed his roast beef sandwich.

The group bonded some more and, "Lana and Luna made plans to form a rock band and I think I'm already enjoying their company so I'll give it a shot." Lena told her friends. "Sounds like you're learning new things daily." Violet supported her friend. "Wow! I can't wait to see you rock and roll!" Webby cheered. "Real smooth. Nice too." Louie added as he slurped his Pep!.

**After school...**

The CCA Fair has finally begun as the freshmen left their homerooms and headed to the football field and gymnasium. As for our friends, "I still can't decide on what to join but we can split up and see what interests our minds." said Huey. "I'll check the gymnasium." Violet decided. "I'll join you." Huey decided also and to tag along. "Nerd love." Lena whispered to Webby and they giggled about them. "Basketball! Here I come!" Dewey dashed to the football field himself and, "I have nothing to join. Better to walk around and drink more soda!" Louie then followed Dewey as, "I'll look for Lana and Luna. These girls sure are interesting." Lena went off to look for them leaving Webby and Gosalyn. "C'mom Webby, let's go to the football field and have a look around!"

"Sure Gosalyn. And maybe hope Dewey doesn't go head to head with any of the jocks." Webby agreed to this and they left.

**At the football field...**

Many students are seen managed their areas, demonstrating the activities, handing out flyers and calling out the freshmen to check out their activities. Webby and Gosalyn walked past the stalls as, "Hi there! Interested to join the Duckburg Dragons Lacrosse Team?" Some second year girl asked them. "What's Lacrosse?" Webby asked. "It's a sport where you run in the field hurling a lacrosse ball to the goal and score it. More details will be revealed if you want sign up for this sport. Here." She handed them a flyer. It has the schedule on when the trial runs begin. "Okay...I dunno anything about this sport but-" Before Gosalyn can continue, "Hello there! Wanna try joining the softball team?" Another second year girl just approached them. "Uh...I don't know?" Webby replied. "Okay! Our booth is just over there! Look for us if you change your mind!"

After that, "You don't want to join a sports team Webby?" Gosalyn asked. "It's not that! I'm not decisive on whether I should join a CCA or not." Webby replied as they walked on.

As for Dewey, he was running around. "I've been running for half an hour and I can't find the sport! Why and what dew I do?"

"Dude, basketball's in the gymnasium. They don't play basketball here!" He looked to his left to see a bear jock eating a hot dog as he pointed at where he should go. "Thanks!" Dewey hurried off as, "Man...I like his jacket! It's so frickin dope!" He thought.

At the same time, Lena was all alone walking and, "Ha! I see the 10 girls Leticia introduced to us 2 days ago signing up for the cheerleading team." She noticed.

**At the gymnasium...**

"There!" Huey signed his name on some list and, "Thanks for joining the Science Club! We look forward to seeing you next week!" A member of the Science Club thanked him as Huey and Violet went to sit on the bleachers. "I signed up to join the Book Club. Just simply read books, talk about them through simple book reports and the best part is you can get your library card in an instant."

"I joined the Mathletes and the Science Club for the gaining of more knowledge and intelligence!" Huey stated as they shared a laugh. "I often wonder why the 2 of us are into the studying, being smart and specific in a subject."

"Beats me Violet." Huey replied when, "BAM!" Dewey finally showed up slamming the doors open. He finally found it as he ran to it and saw a demo taking place.

3 basketball players are demonstrating basketball moves through dribbling, passing and scoring. Dewey's eyes sparkle in amazement and once it's done, he lined up for the signing.

5 minutes later, he was next but, "Sorry kid. We're full." A basketball player apologized as he took the list away. Dewey is heartbroken. "And depressed like as if his dreams were shattered into a million pieces." Violet described as she and Huey watched Dewey leave with a sulking body. Then, some basketball bounced past him. "Hey kid! Can you pass the ball back to us?" He looked behind to see a few of the players doing another demo and the ball somewhat slipped off. Still in his sad mood, Dewey just took the ball and threw it in the air with one hand.

As for the basketball, it landed right through the hoop! The players gasped and Dewey noticed it. Then, "How did he do that? He's not half bad!" One of them exclaimed. "Yeah! I rarely see dudes do this trick until now!" Another exclaimed and from the booth, the one with the list did some thinking and then, approached Dewey. "Hey kid. Listen, tryouts are on Wednesday and I want, to see you there. Okay?" Dewey could not believe. "It's finally happening!" He thought. "Oh yeah, my name's Zachary Bolton. Second year student and captain of the Duckburg Dragons Basketball Team."

"Dewey Duck!"

"Wait...Dewey? As in one of the triplets? Awesome!" They shook hands. "Nice knowing you. I'll know you more soon enough next week!"

"You'll see Zachary! You'll see..." Satisfaction has come to Dewey as he left. "Man, I even like his jacket!" Zachary thought and from the bleachers. "Ah...my bro's got it now!" Huey was pleased. "But wait...what about Louie?"

**At the hallway...**

Louie just bough a can of Pep! and is looking at the ads. "Boring. More boring. Even more boring. Lame. Useless. Totally-" He stopped to look at one ad. "Cue Sports Club. Interesting."

It now cuts back to the gymnasium and by now, Huey and Violet left the place as Louie entered. He soon found the booth and approached. "Why hello there freshmen! Interested to call some trickshots?" A student who's a third year asked. "Uh...what do you guys do?"

"We play lots of pool! We work on our shots. How we align them, how we make our shots count and participate in billiard tournaments and win money!" The word, money made Louie's eyes blink into dollar signs. "When are the tryouts?"

**2 hours later...**

"Hey guys! I joined the Duckburg Dragons Ice Hockey Team!" Gosalyn called out as she and Webby rendezvous with the rest of the group. "Good for you, I met up with Lana and Luna and the of us got some room with the Rock Band Club." Lena spoke. "Nice! I guess everyone at least signed up for at least an activity right?" Huey asked. "Actually, I didn't." Webby revealed to them as all started at her. "Whoa Webs? You don't find them interesting?" Lena asked. "Yeah! Why didn't you try joining those martial arts clubs or any of the-"

"Louie, she's too good. Beakly taught her everything already." Huey explained as Webby continued on. "It's just...I can't make up my mind. Some are good, some are strange and...I kinda feel lonely without you guys. Especially you and Dewey."

"Hold on a second...where's Dewey?" Louie asked. "Odd. He managed to get a spot in basketball. I wonder..." Violet thought a bit. "Webby...you should go back and check the football field again."

**And so...**

Webby looked around. "I've checked the football field again but no sign of him. Maybe the track and field? I guess I should go there." But before that, "Hey girl. You look hot. Wanna hang out?" A punk approached her. "Uh...hot? I'm...feeling cold now."

"I see. Maybe I can warm you up." A jock showed up to get her attention when, "Hey! She's mine! I spoke to her first!" The punk argued with him. "Get lost or I'll thump you into a blood pulp!" The jock warned him. "Alright, you're asking for it you faggot!" The punk whistled out loud and 6 more appeared. "I came prepared." From behind, 8 jocks armed with baseball bats emerged as, "I...I gotta go." Webby walked away as a clique war began.

After a narrow escape, "Where's Dewey?" She asked herself when cheering took place. She saw a crowd and went in to see breakdancing taking place and, "Dewey?"

Yes, he was just in the crowd at the front as he felt someone tap his shoulder. "Hey Webby! Good to see you. Just enjoying the moves." He showed Webby the breakdancing. Webby was amazed as it made her recall the dancing she and Dewey did back in those days. Now on the ground, the breakdancers showed the crowd the dance moves from pikes to various spins. After that, "Alright people! Anyone wanna give it a go?" One of them asked.

"Cool! Let's do it!" Dewey encouraged Webby. "But...I don't know much this kind of dancing." She replied. "Relax Webby, feel the rhythm, feel the flow and feel the sync that we always are in." Dewey assured to her as he raised his hand. "Alright! Someone has the guts to show his moves!" The breakdancer exclaimed as Dewey grabbed Webby's hand and they approached them. "You got moves to show me?"

"Me and my best friend have!" Dewey replied. "Well then. Yo, get a soundtrack playin and let's see what they got." He ordered as Webby still feeling shy just got ready. They posed and the soundtrack played. Whatever dance moves Dewey performed, she followed along and whatever dance moves they're in sync with, they just dew it.

For the next few minutes, they wowed the crowd and the other breakdancers to the point that once it's over. "I've never seen you 2 dance like pros and in sync! The perfection level is wow!" The breakdancer who interacted with Dewey exclaimed. "How would you like to join our club? Your talents would greatly contribute our club!" They looked at each other for a moment.

**Later on...**

"Hey guys!" The others saw Dewey and Webby approach them. "About time Dewey, where have you been?" Huey asked. "Joined another club. With my best friend!" He replied as he and Webby hi-5 each other. "No way! Webby joined the Breakdance Club!? Nice!" Louie exclaimed. "She could have joined the Cheerleaders." Gosalyn whispered to Lena. "Terrible idea. I saw those 10 girls join the squad. It's not gonna be a very pretty sight if Webby tries it out." Lena whispered back. "Oh...well, good point." Gosalyn whispered back.

"Well, this was a great day so far!" Huey stated. "Heh, I can't wait to go to my trial run next week." said Louie. "What club you joined greenie?" Lena asked. "It's a secret." He replied. "We still have some time left in this school, anyone wants to join me to the library to do some homework?" Violet asked. "Awesome!" Huey agreed. "Fine. At least Lena and I only had one to do." Louie agreed along. "Sometimes, it's better to finish your homework early and then, the rest of the time is yours." Gosalyn exclaimed as all joined Violet to the library. "Let's also get some nacho chips with dip! My treat!" Dewey stated. "A little snack can go along with homework then." Violet agreed.

The group then chatted all the way to the school library.

**Back at home later on...**

"How was school today boys?" Della asked as the family had cream of vegetable soup with butter rolls for dinner. "Good, we joined some CCAs." Huey replied dipping his roll in his soup and eating it. "That's good! What did you join Huey?" Della asked. "I joined the Mathletes and the Science Club." Huey replied. "Ah...tha Science Club eh? Gyro was a member back den." Scrooge revealed. "Really?" Huey asked. "Science has been his favourite subject back den." He revealed. "Was he in the Mathletes Uncle Scrooge?" Huey asked. "Apparently, he was terrible at dis subject to tha point he repeated math twice. But dat didn't stop him from graduautin an workin fer me today!"

"Cool..." Huey was mesmerized. "If yer hav time, ya can ask him about it." Scrooge advised him. "Good call, it's almost the weekend so should be a good time by then." Huey agreed as, "And what you boys?" Della asked Dewey and Louie. "I joined 2 things! Basketball and Breakdance!" Dewey cheered. "Basketball? Nice! Let us know when's a tournament gonna take place." Donald suggested. "And that way I can root for my blue boy to become a star player!" Della squealed excitedly as she went to Dewey and squeezed him for a hug. "Can't...breathe..." he thought but at least it only lasted for several seconds. "You also joined breakdance right?" Scrooge asked. "Oh yeah, Webby and I did. Our moves are something!" Dewey cheered. "Yeah! Dancing is fun especially when we harmonize together!" Webby agreed as they hi-5 each other. "That's really nice." Della exclaimed. "And Louie?"

"Oh? Uh...I...I did join but it's a secret." Louie replied but all he got was numerous stares. "Fine! I joined some club where I can shoot balls with sticks!"

"You mean pool?" Dewey asked. "In a defined way, it's cue sports." Huey stated. "Uh, yeah! Something like that!" Louie agreed. "I see..." Donald just had a look of concern as the dinner session goes on for the next few minutes. "And your friends Webby?" Beakly asked breaking the silence. "Oh yeah! Lena made new friends and joined the Rock Band Club with them, Violet joined the Book Club and Gosalyn joined the Ice Hockey Team!"

"Gosalyn? So that's the name of your new friend from St Canard. Right?" Beakly assumed and Webby nodded in agreement. "Anyway, when are you all gonna started on your CCAs?"

"Next week mom. They'll all be trials for us to give it a shot and if we enjoy it, we'll be members officially." Louie explained. "Well, all the best then!" Donald replied.

And by the time the family finished dinner, "Anyone would care for some banana spilt for dessert?" Beakly asked.

"We do!" Everyone cheered as laughter took place.

**From sports to various clubs related to hobbies and subjects, I researched so much to the point it's too numerous I bet!**

**Oh well, the group signed up for some fun-filled activities that will commence next week. Let's see how it goes in the next future chapters. Oh yeah, shout out to Sophfandoms53 for the idea of the team name for the high school sports teams! Thanks!**

**Now, the first week of high school is almost over. How will it go in the next chapter? Heh! Heh! This gets more interesting. Woo-hoo!**


	6. End of the First Week

**Chapter 6: End of the First Week**

* * *

Who would have guessed everyone at least joined a CCA? Well, it's a good thing to stay productive at least.

As of now, "TGIF!" Louie exclaimed as he got his school bag along with his bros and Webby. The teens just freshen up, suited up, had their breakfast and now, headed to the limo where Launchpad is there waiting and gaming. "Alright, let's go!" He started the engine and drove off.

After some time, "Finally, right on time!" The teens exited the limo, met up with their other friends and entered the school as the atmosphere is as usual but in a different scenario. A Frisbee game is ongoing by several students, 5 girls texting each other while sitting on one of the picnic benches and a jock is seen flirting with 2 girls but got kneed in the nuts for trying to be...uh...nevermind.

Anyway, the group headed to the front entrance when, "Uh-oh." Lena exclaimed. Yup, a gang of bullies were seen hanging out and they noticed the group. "Guess what time it is? Time for a beatdown!" One of them declared.

"Yeah Wade! Beat the freshmen!"

"Send them to the hospital broken!"

Comments from the other Bullies are kinda encouraging as the bully, Wade charged. "He's mine!" Gosalyn charged and did a flying kick. "KSH!"

"Oof!" Wade crashed onto 2 other bullies as, "GET HER!" Approximately 6 bullies including Wade all lunged at Gosalyn. "This is like old times back in St Canard." She socked one on the jaw, hooked one on the gut, kneed one on the chin, leg swoop one on the legs pretty hard, kicked one on the groin and double punched Wade down. All 6 bullies got wrecked and the other students upon seeing this cheered for her. "That...was...HARDCORE!" Webby cheered. "I dunno about this but it's like she took a mixture of street and underground brawling." Louie deduced when suddenly, **"YOU'RE SO DEAD! D-E-A-D! DEAD!"**

All turned to see, "That's the large boar we saw on the first day!" Huey exclaimed as the boar grunted. "RUSSELL WILL TEACH YOU A LESSON!" He charged head on at Gosalyn. "Oh crap. I am so not prepared for this!" She thought but noticed something. "He wasn't watching the ground." Louie was seen near him and his feet extended out and soon enough, one way trip onto the ground.

"KSH!"

"Ow..." Russell groaned as all cheered someone when the bullies wrecked by Gosalyn got up and prepared for another brawl when, "HEY! Break it up now!" A quintet of prefects showed up as, "You got lucky this time! We'll get you someday!" One of the bullies which is a hyena stated as they scattered. 3 went to chase some of them while the other 2 checked on the group. "You guys okay?" One of them, a male fox asked. He wore a long-sleeved blue green T-shirt and jeans with grey converse shoes and his partner, also a fox but female due to the brown hair tied to a short ponytail wore a black T-shirt with a black skirt with a yellow belt around it and red and white shoes. Both of them wore sunglasses and orange sashes as the colours of the Prefects.

"We're fine." Gosalyn replied brushing the dust off her jacket. "That big boar sure looks big. Like a giant probably." Louie described. "That's Russell Northshore. Freshman but leader of the bullies." A voice stated. Louie looked to see Doofus nearby. "What are you doing here?" He asked staring at him with distrust. "Just watching the scene." He replied. "Never thought a freshman like him can become a leader of the clique so easily. My, I even heard he sent a senior to the hospital." Louie swallowed hard upon hearing this as Doofus left for his class.

**Later on...**

P.E is on and Huey and Violet are in their gym clothes and their class is at the track and field. The gym teacher, Coach Knight began. "The heat is moderate and the wind is breezy. Make use of it as I expect 6 rounds on the track. Move it!"

The students obeyed and started running. "Better keep up to my pace." Violet reminded Huey. "Ha! I may always be smart but at least I know how to stay active!" Huey replied back to her as they ran together. They ran the first lap together and slowed down a bit to catch their breath by slow jogging. "How are you holding?" Huey asked her. "As long as the many hours I spent reading." Violet replied and a few minutes later, they finished the second lap as a few other students joined them and they ran laps together.

Chemistry is on for Dewey, Webby and Gosalyn as the lesson today is the periodic table and their teacher, Dr Proton. "Dewey. Tell me more about the chemical element, Platinum."

"Platinum. Richer and more valuable than Gold, symbol is Pt, atomic number is 78 and remarkably ductile and resistant to corrosion, even at high temperatures, and is therefore considered a noble metal."

"Very good Dewey. Now, name me examples of what platinum is used for." Dr Proton asked some more.

"Uh...lab equipment and jewellery?"

"Not only that, platinum is also used in catalytic converters, electrical contacts, electrodes and dentistry equipment." Webby piped in. "Excellent answers Dewey and Webby!" Dr Proton praised them and the class is pretty amazed as the teacher wrote the details down. "Now just write 3 examples at least for remembrance and now, can anyone explain to me the chemical element, Iron?"

As for Louie and Lena, they're doing English. "Oh man! Too much vocabulary and adjectives!" Louie groaned. "I know...sooner or later, cloze passages will test your knowledge and memory." said Lena. "And that's my problem. I'm kinda limited in that even though it can be levelled up to the max!" Louie replied back when, "Louie, Lena, are you paying attention?" The English teacher, Mr Gaston asked them. They just sat up straight and waited. "Figures." He thought as he continued the lesson.

**Some time later...**

Louie is fixing his locker and texting Huey at the same time.

_Green Hoodie: Yo Huey, can you help me buy lunch? I'll pay you when I meet up with you guys. I gotta attend to something first and it's personal._

_Red Cap: Sure. What you want for lunch?_

_Green Hoodie: Just get me some fried chicken with fries and coleslaw._

_Red Cap: And 2 cans of Pep!_

_Green Hoodie: You read my mind bro._

_Red Cap: Definitely. Alright, see you at the cafeteria._

_Green Hoodie: Will do._

The chat is done and Louie headed off. 5 minutes later, he reached the library and entered the facility. There, he went to one of the bookshelves straight and looked around. "If only I can find something that can help me to-"

"Hey...you...you must be Louie Duck! Youngest of the triplets related to Scrooge McDuck!" He looked to his right to see a nerd. A male pig student whose is very obese, has brown hair and wore circular glasses, wears the yellow green vest as the nerd's colours, unzipped shorts, white socks and black shoes. "I'm Algernon. Nice to meet you."

"Okay..." Louie never expected a nerd to bump into him as the nerd found a book to borrow but realized something. "Oh no! My library card's in my locker!"

"For a nerd like you, you got your own library card in an instant?!"

"Why yes! Any nerd like me who joins the clique gets a library card as a way of initiation and it took me 2 days to get mine!" Algernon stated. "Whoa...for Violet's case, she has to wait until next week." Louie thought when Algernon thought of something. "Listen, since you're here, I could use some help."

"Help? Why me?" Louie asked. "Well...you see...nerds are always easy targets for many people to pick on. Especially the Jocks, Punks and Bullies. The good news is, Punks bully kids outside the school but Bullies and Jocks do both. Inside and outside the school."

"Ouch. Glad I'm not a nerd." Louie thought. "I hope you don't mind if you can accompany me to my locker so I can sort out my stuff, find my library card and most importantly, avoid being bullied. I'm even pay you!"

"Pay me?" Louie could not believe his ears. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

**Outside the library...**

"Hey Louie. Are you into comic books, video games or-"

"Video games Algernon." Louie replied. "Especially on my phone."

"Cool!" They took an escalator up to the 4th level, turned to the left and there, "Hey look! It's Algernon the bed wetter!" Uh-oh, trouble ahead. "I heard he wet the classroom seat on the first day! Ha! Ha! Ha!" There are 3 bullies consisting of a dog, a horse and a monkey nearby and upon seeing them, they prepared to make their wicked moves on Algernon. "No! Not again! They've been humiliating me ever since first day!" Algernon hid behind Louie as the trio charged. "I don't like this..." He thought when he noticed a trash bin nearby. Smirking, he walked to it and brought it down spilling the trash in front of the bullies. "Uh-oh!" One of them noticed and they tumbled onto the trash. "KSH!"

As they lay on the ground, "C'mon!" Louie grabbed Algernon and they hid in the toilet. There, "Now that we're in, I could use a piss." Algernon occupied a stall and started his small business. While waiting, Louie washed his hands when the same bullies entered the toilet trashed up. "THERE! The green hoodie kid that ruined our chance to make the little nerd cry and piss on his shorts!" The monkey bully shouted. "That can't be good..." Louie thought as the bullies surrounded him up close and personal. "Any last words before we pound you into mush?" The dog bully asked. Louie said nothing. "Fine by me. EAT THIS!" He threw a punch but Louie just bent down on his knees and, "KSH!"

"OW!" The monkey felt the punch on his gut as he stumbled and fell backwards into a bathroom stall. "Why you little...try to dodge this!" The horse bully threw a roundhouse kick but Louie also bent down and, "KSH!"

"OW!" The dog bully felt the kick on his face and hit his head on the wall knocked out. "Wow...you guys miss too easily." Louie described their moves. "Well then, see that I don't miss when I use this!" The horse bully then grabbed Louie and raised him out. Knowing what he's planning to do, Louie tried to break free but his grip is strong so, he poked both his eyes.

"OWIE! I can't see!" One poke made the horse drop Louie as he stumbled with his hands on his eyes until he fell backwards hitting the back of his head on the wall and defeated. As for the monkey bully, he was regaining conscious so to finish the fight, Louie went to the stall, grabbed his head and, "No, no, no! Not the swirlie!"

"Oh yes it is! Saw it in a video game." Louie then performed the swirlie and flushed the toilet bowl at the same time. In seconds, the monkey bully is drenched and defeated and by the time the fight is over, another flushing sound was heard and Algernon stepped out. "What was all the ruckus?"

"You don't need to know. I took care of it." Louie replied and he saw the mess he made. "Okay, better wash my hands." said Algernon. Louie agreed with him and they did it together. Once done, they left as, "My locker should be nearby." Algernon then went around a bit and, "Ah! Here it is!" He went to configure his locker code, got it right and open sesame. He searched through a bit and, "Found it!" Keeping his library card and locking back his locker at the same time, Algernon got what he needed and, "Here's 5 bucks. Thanks pal. You're not so bad at all."

"Yeah...okay then I gotta go. See ya." Louie and Algernon went their ways as, "On the bright side, I got paid. YEAH!" Louie thought positively as he looked at the time. "15 minutes had passed since lunch break started. Better meet up with the rest."

**In the cafeteria...**

The others are already having their lunch at the same table they sat on throughout the week. Huey's eating a Korean BBQ set meal consisting of rice with BBQ chicken with bean sprouts and onions. He even had water as his drink. Dewey's eating a double quarter pounder cheeseburger with lettuce and tomato with a large side of potato wedges and cola. Webby has fish and chips with lime juice as her lunch and she and Dewey even shared their sides with each other. Lena had seafood risotto with apple juice. Violet had salmon with lemon sauce with mashed potatoes and fruit punch and Gosalyn had a philly cheesesteak sandwich with fries, coleslaw and cola.

As the gang continued eating, Louie finally showed up. "$6.80." Huey told him as Louie paid him the money and sat down to have his lunch. "Ah...I can smell the crispiness at least." Louie then started eating his lunch as, "So...where did you go?" Huey asked.

"Oh yeah. I was gonna do something like...figure out how I can improve myself in the English class." Louie replied as he opened his first can of Pep! and started chugging a bit and stopped to continue on. "I thought of hitting the library but ran into a trio of bullies from their clique and it was wild goose chase."

"Yeah! I saw a goose get chased by some Vamps for insulting their colours." Gosalyn stated as all laughed. "Anyway, they chased me all the way to the boy's bathroom and let's just say I flushed them down with little effort." Louie ended it by drinking up his first can of Pep!

"What? You know that if anyone sees you in action, you can get busted by the prefects!" Huey scolded his brother. "Unfortunately, there were no prefects patrolling the area." Louie replied calmly as he chowed his fries. "Still, you nearly got yourself in trouble and worse, break school rules." Huey replied. "School rules? I guess you got your hands on the guidebook today." Louie assumed. "Definitely." Huey took it out of his bag and showed it to Louie. He even started flipping through while Dewey took a peek. "Interesting. No truancy. No AWOLS. No making illegal deals revolving around drugs?" One can say there are too many rules to read.

While this was happening, Louie asked. "You guys had dessert yet?"

"Actually, we're not planning to get any today." Violet replied. "Yeah. It's not like we should get it everyday." Gosalyn agreed as she sipped her cola. "Point taken." Louie already finished his lunch and all that's left is his second can of Pep! As the gang chatted among themselves about the lessons and school related stuff, Louie took out something from his bag. A clipboard with a piece of paper on it. He tilted to the side in clockwise movement only once, took out a pen and started a bit of designing.

"What'cha doing greenie?" Louie gasped and hid the clipboard from Lena. "N-Nothing? I...I'm just looking at biology notes! Yeah! I'm doing that!"

"Really...I bet you're planning something..." Lena can tell. "Uh...It's not what you-"

"Relax greenie. As long as the plan is good, I'll be quiet." Lena replied as Louie felt relived. At least she didn't see what he's working on.

**After lunch...**

Another health class but they skipped it and met up with the 2 goths they met on Tuesday. They hung out at the same spot as before and once the bell rang, they went to their last classes. Huey and Violet attended their English class, Dewey, Webby and Gosalyn attended their History class and Louie and Lena attended their Chemistry class.

**And finally...**

The bell rang. Hooray! Weekend is on for now! Students cheered about as they pushed, shoved, barged and charged their way to the front entrance. Well, most of them.

At the lockers, the gang is settling their stuff on what homework they have to bring home or to the library for some people when suddenly, the 2 fox prefects they met this morning showed up. "There they are! The nephews of the well-known Scrooge McDuck!" The male fox exclaimed. "Uh...what do you guys want?" Huey asked. "And who are you? We saw you this morning if you ask me."

"One, the principal sent us to look for you guys. He wants to meet you in person. Second, Cornelius Foxtrot. This is my partner, Ingrid Kane." She waved at the group as, "Give us a second. We haven't settled our stuff yet." Huey told the prefects. "Alright. We'll wait." Ingrid replied.

It didn't take long as the 9 of them are outside the principal's office. "We'll be waiting boys." Gosalyn told them. "Right. See ya." Dewey called out as the triplets entered the office.

Inside is the waiting room and it appears that it's empty. "Should we go in?" Louie asked. "Maybe we wait." Huey suggested. They waited for a few minutes and then, the door opened and a female falcon came out and noticed them. "Are you boys here to see the principal?"

"Yeah. Didn't expect him to have us as his audience." Huey replied. "I see. Go in boys, he's waiting." She then went to her office which is right beside his'. As for the boys, they went in.

Now inside, Principal Aquila was seated reading the newspaper when the triplets came in. "Ah...good to see you boys!"

"Principal Aquila, why did you send for us? What do you need or want from us at your at most importance?" Huey asked. "Sit first." He gestured to the chairs in front of his desks as they sat down. He put the newspaper aside, drank a bit of his coffee and then sat up. "I never thought you boys would attend this high school. I mean, I was pretty surprised when I looked at the enrolment list. As far as I know, your uncle was a great asset. A generous contributor to the funding of this school. He did a lot of great works during the rebuilding. I mean, Glomgold and Beaks did play their parts too and as far as I know, you boys are his nephews. Related to him and he was a good man. I wouldn't forget that."

Huey, Dewey and Louie were amazed. "I'll do what I can do to ensure your journey in high school is smooth-sailing. As long as you stay out of trouble and follow the rules, I guess I won't have to worry unless something serious happens among you boys and I may have to take measures in my own hands and feathers strictly and seriously."

That made them cringe a bit. "You may go now." Principal Aquila told them. "Wait, who was that woman walking out of your office?" Dewey asked. "Ah yes, Vice Principal Skylar. She assists me in running the school and updating me on the events." Principal Aquila explained. "I see. Nice meeting you." Dewey called out as he and his brothers left.

**At the main hall...**

By the time the triplets left, "Where are the girls?" Huey noticed. "Heh. Outside waiting for us." Louie pointed outside as the girls are at a picnic table seated together and chatting. They met up with them as, "How was the talk?" Webby asked. "Okay. The principal just wants to see us because he knew we're related to Uncle Scrooge." Dewey replied. "Why are you outside?"

"We decided to go outside because some band kids and rockers are in a clique war and we don't want to get caught in the middle of it." Lena explained. "No wonder I saw damagd musical instruments." Huey realized. "On the bright side, they're replaceable at least." said Louie. "Anyway, what's the plan?"

"I don't know. Unless you guys wanna hang out somewhere." said Gosalyn. "Actually, I'd rather rest for the rest of the day and on the weekend which starts tomorrow, I can refresh myself outside." said Violet.

"Point taken. I feel like taking a nap at home right now." said Huey. "We'll discuss plans on when we can hang out." All agreed with Huey as Launchpad drove in time to do his job.

**That night...**

The triplets are doing their own stuff. Huey is playing an app game, Dewey is daydreaming about himself playing basketball like a star player and Louie is at his clipboard at work. "You guys got plans tomorrow?" Huey asked. "Nope. Just stay home and do as usual for my case." Louie replied. "Yeah...you never get tired of that for many years." Huey replied back knowing what his borther's gonna do on Saturday. "Dewey? What about you bro?"

"Huh? What?" Snapped from daydreaming, a confused Dewey literally doesn't know what's going on. "You have plans tomorrow?" Huey asked him. "Uh...I don't think so for now." Dewey replied as he took his basketball and dribbled it a bit. "You?"

"Gonna meet Violet at the public library tomorrow to work on the homework." Huey replied. "And that is why, the library closes early on Fridays." Louie added as he kept his clipboard under his pillow. "And if I have time, visit Gyro Gearloose about his experience in high school especially him being the member of the Science Club years ago." Huey added as he felt disgusted that he lost in his game.

As the boys continued on with their stuff, Della came in. "Care for a midnight snack boys?"

"Midnight snack mom?" Dewey asked. "Cookies and milk." She replied. "Webby's waiting for you boys." They smiled at each other as they joined their mother and headed downstairs for their treat.

**First week of high school is over and time for some R&R for the weekend! Yeah, everyone needs a break. Even I do.**

**Anyway, what will it be like tomorrow? What is Louie working on? Any plans for Dewey? Let's find out soon enough! Woo-hoo!**


	7. Just the 2 of us

**Chapter 7: Just the 2 of us**

* * *

Saturday morning has begun. And it begins at McDuck Manor. Inside a bedroom.

And it appears only one triplet is still in bed. Dewey, when is he gonna wake up? The answer has just arrived as Della came in to check on her middle son. "Dewey...Dewey..."

"Oh...mom?" Dewey blinked a bit and woke up. "What time is it?"

"9am. Huey went to the library and Louie's in the TV room. Breakfast is ready." Della told her son as he got out of his bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

**Half an hour later...**

The sound of buttered toast being crunched can be heard as Dewey took a few bites from it. He has 3 more slices of buttered toast on his plate as he placed his bitten toast back on his plate and took a pitcher of orange juice to fill his empty glass. Once done, he placed it back on the table and continued eating. Della then showed up. "I'll be out for a while with your uncle and don't worry, your brothers already knew of my agenda." She hugged Dewey gently as he allowed it with a smile and after that, left the manor with Donald who was outside waiting for his sister.

Now that they're gone, Dewey continued his breakfast as Beakly arrived to clean up because the others already finished theirs but, "Left it here for me to clean up sometimes." said Beakly. "Mrs Beakly, where's Uncle Scrooge?"

"At a meeting as usual." She replied. "And where's Webby?" Dewey asked another room. "In her room." She replied as Dewey did some thinking and had an idea.

After breakfast and providing aid to Beakly in cleaning, Dewey went straight to Webby's room. There, he knocked on the door and Webby answered it. "Morning!" They greeted each other. "Webby, you got plans today?" Dewey asked. "No plans." Webby replied. "Lena went to visit Lana and Luna for some rock n roll practice since she made the choice to join their rock band, Violet as usual goes to the library and I don't know about Gosalyn's plans because I forgot to ask for her handphone number!"

"I see...so...you wanna hang out with me? Just the 2 of us?" Dewey asked. "Are you asking me out?" Webby asked. "I'm just asking if you want to go outside and spend some quality time with me as best friends." Dewey explains. "It still sounds like you're asking me out." Webby stated and that made Dewey facepalm. "But I have nothing else to do here so it's a go."

"Alright! Let's dew this!" He cheered as they went their ways to get ready.

**Outside...**

The 2 teens are outside getting on their bikes. They're still in their casual wear as always but the difference is they're not wearing their matching letterman jackets. "So where do we go?" Webby asked. "Park?"

"Fine by me Webby." Dewey replied as they cycled out.

**Soon enough...**

The duo reached the park. They locked their bikes and entered the place. There weren't much people them. Just several. A couple is jogging by on the path, another couple is seen sitting on a park bench making out, some kids are at a playground hanging out, a male dog can be seen taking a picture of his 2 friends standing in front of a fountain and a male gazelle is seen dozing off under the shades of the leaves grown from a tree.

As Dewey and Webby walked around the park, "Remember 2 years ago, both of us are hanging out upside down on a tree?" Dewey brought up. "Oh yeah! It was pretty fun! Let's do it again!" Webby grabbed Dewey's hand as she pulled him along and around to find a decent tree. They found one and after a bit of effort, both of them found themselves hanging upside down with their legs holding onto the tree branch during the hanging. "Back then, I tried to take an upside down selfie." said Dewey. "But your hands slipped dropping the phone and it broke." Webby replied. "I remember I was so depressed over it." Dewey recalled. "Hey, I understand your feelings at least. That's why I said-"

"Yeah Webby, it's just a phone. Small matters aren't a deal." Dewey finished her sentence as they smiled at each other. Then, Dewey felt it. "Again..." He thought. His heartbeat is increasing. His heart is beating faster due to it and, "Why is your face red?" He looked away from Webby so that she won't see it and at the same time, he lost it. "Uh-Oh."

"KSH!"

Webby was shocked at seeing the fall as she flipped herself down. "Dewey!"

"I'm fine. Glad I didn't land my head on the ground." Webby helped him up as they stared at each other. "Thanks Webby."

"You're welcome." She replied as they smiled again and Dewey felt the same feeling a few minutes ago and this time, he's sweating. "You okay Dewey? You seem-"

"I'm fine Webby! Uh...let's just...do something else!"

It now cuts to them standing in front of the lake. "Let's see how far this pebble can bounce!" Dewey shot the pebble at the lake as it bounced twice and sank in the lake. "Not bad." Webby got ready and shot hers'. The pebble bounced thrice and sank. "No fair!" Dewey groaned. "Whenever we do this, you always can make it bounce 3 times!"

"It takes practice to get it right and I always do this kind of stuff with Lena and Violet." Webby replied as she chucked another pebble with the same result. They spent some time throwing pebbles in the lake and after that, they sat on a park bench to rest their legs from standing too long. "It's almost lunch hour Dewey. Where do you want to go and grab a bite?" Webby asked. Dewey did some thinking. "I think I know where."

**Later...**

"Wow...this is a nice pizza place." Webby exclaimed.

"I heard from Zachary that it's one of the best places to eat." Dewey stated. "Who's Zachary?" Webby asked. "The captain of the Duckburg Dragons Basketball Team. I texted him yesterday." Dewey replied. The 2 teens are in some pizza place having lunch. "I already texted granny that we'll be home in the evening before dinner." Webby spoke. "I see. I guess we can have some more fun together after lunch."

"What do you have in mind?" Webby asked as their lunch is served. One large pepperoni pizza with a side of criss-cut fries and soda. "You'll see. It's gonna get our game on with some moves." Dewey replied as they took their glasses and had a toast. After that, lunch time.

"Wow! This pizza is irresistible!" Webby exclaimed. "Glad I asked the waiter to add extra pepperoni in it." Dewey exclaimed. "It tastes much better with that!" He then finished his first slice and took his second one. "That was fast." said Webby as she ate a piece of the criss-cut fries. "Want some Dewey?"

"Don't mind if I do." Dewey took a piece as they continued eating their lunch together.

**After lunch...**

"I ate 3 slices and my best friend ate 5!" Webby stated. "Well what can I say, I'm a growing boy!" Dewey stated as they shared a laugh. "Anyway, what's the plan?" Webby asked. "Well...it's time I unveil the fun we'll have together...

...

...

...

"Right here." It cuts to the duo outside a familiar place that they've been there often times. Funso's Fun Zone. "Where the fun is in the zone!" Dewey cheered. "We're never too old for this huh?" Webby asked. "It's like old times Webby, memories can be stored here and this place went through a lot of changes." Dewey stated. As the duo entered the place. "Wow...a lot of changes to went." Webby is seeing it.

Funso's Fun Zone went through a lot of changes and an expansion. For kids originally but they've added additional games suited for kids and teens. New arcade machines were added, a second level was constructed to the point an elevator is also constructed. Pool tables, foosball tables and air hockey tables were added on the second level. Even a karaoke room was added on the first level.

As Dewey and Webby walked around, they can see kids in the ball pit, teens eating snacks and others addicted to the arcade games. "Where do we start?" Webby asked. "Karaoke?" Dewey suggested. "Okay!" She replied smiling at his suggestion.

In cuts to the duo in a room where there's a TV showing a list of songs, a small table with the mikes and a remote control on it and a sofa to sit on. Already, the room is paid for. Now settling down, "What song shall we sing together?" Webby asked as Dewey used the remote to do the selecting. "Hmmm...this one!" Dewey selected the song as the soundtrack is being played. Handing Webby a mike, it began.

Dewey:

_When I was young I'd listen to the radio_  
_Waitin' for my favorite songs_  
_When they played I'd sing along, it made me smile_

Webby:

_Those were such happy times and not so long ago_  
_How I wondered where they'd gone_  
_But they're back again just like a long lost friend_  
_All the songs I loved so well_

Dewey and Webby:

_Every sha-la-la-la_  
_Every wo-o-wo-o, still shines_  
_Every shing-a-ling-a-ling, that they're startin' to sing's, so fine_

_When they get to the part_  
_Where he's breakin' her heart_  
_It can really make me cry, just like before_  
_It's yesterday once more_

(At that moment, Dewey felt this feeling again and when he gazed at Webby, it became stronger but he put his focus back and continued on)

Dewey:

_Lookin' back on how it was in years gone by_  
_And the good times that I had_  
_Makes today seem rather sad, so much has changed._

Webby:

_It was songs of love that I would sing to then_  
_And I'd memorize each word_  
_Those old melodies still sound so good to me _(Dewey then joins in for the last part of her lyrics)

Dewey and Webby:

_As they melt the years away..._

_Every sha-la-la-la_  
_Every wo-o-wo-o, still shines_  
_Every shing-a-ling-a-ling, that they're startin' to sing's so fine_

_All my best memories come back clearly to me_  
_Some can even make me cry, just like before_  
_It's yesterday once more_

(After singing the lyrics, both glanced at each other with smiles and they sang the first part of the chorus 2 more times until the soundtrack ended)

After that, "That was fun." said Webby. "Singing together is something." Dewey agreed. "I must say, she has an incredible voice." He thought also when the feeling hit him. "Wh...why...?" He thought as, "Hey Webby, let's get a drink."

"Fine by me." By suggesting this, the feeling is gone. Dewey was relived as they left the karaoke room. They soon found a table and Webby ordered 2 cups of iced lemon tea. "You paid for the lunch just now, I'll pay for the drinks."

"Fair enough." Dewey complied as the waitress returned with 2 empty cups. "What the..."

"Did I forget to mention our drinks are bottomless?"

"Webby, you're fantastic!" Dewey complimented as they filled their cups and had a good drink. After that, "What's next?" Webby asked. "Ah yes, time to make some moves through this game!" Dewey pointed at some arcade game. "Dance Dance Revolution A50!? Oh my gosh!" Webby exclaimed in excitement as they went to the machine and stepped on the detailed platform standing in the centre with the 4 direction indicators pointing out in the forms of up, down, left and right.

"This will be a good way to have a good start on the day we attend the breakdance club!" Dewey stated. "You're on Dewey!" Webby is ready as Dewey checked his pockets. He managed to bring several tokens with him and after slotting 2 in, dance battle is on as the screens blinked and revealed the layout of the game as a random song is played out and the duo got their moves on and ready!

**2 hours later...**

"3 rounds of Dance Dance Revolution A50 was a thrill!" Dewey cheered. "It was worth it when I won the first round!" Webby cheered. "Yeah, and I beat you in the next 2 rounds." Dewey stated. "On the bright side, it was so much fun that I even realized that it's almost dinner time!"

"What the duck? Dinner? Webby, we better hurry home then!" Good call as the duo got on their bikes and cycled off.

**Soon enough...**

Around 5:30pm, Beakly was seen polishing the windows outside when the sound of bikes rode in. Looking behind, "Ah, you're early I see." She stated as Dewey and Webby got off their bikes. "Hi granny! I had a great time outside with Dewey!" Webby spoke in happiness. "That's great Webby, now get yourselves freshen up, dinner's gonna be ready in an hour and also, your mother and uncle are at home including your brothers."

"Thanks Mrs Beakly, I gotta know how they're doing." Dewey and Webby then entered the manor as Beakly watched them. "I often wonder-" But somehow, she shrugged off her thought and just continued cleaning.

**Short bonding. Just the duo to have quality time together. Yeah the chapter maybe short but the next one will be long and it's not yet back to school at least. Next chapter to work on, here I come! Woo-hoo!**


	8. Gang of 7

**Chapter 8: Gang of 7**

* * *

**Sunday morning...**

"Here we are guys! Duckburg Megamall!" Huey cheered as he and his brothers, Webby, Lena, Violet and Gosalyn are standing in front of the large, 10 storey building. "Oh yeah! Shop till we drop!" Lena commented. "Glad my dad allowed me to meet up with you guys!" Gosalyn exclaimed. "Yeah! You and I are gonna have some fun!" Webby cheered as she fist bump Gosalyn. And as all are ready, they entered the mall.

Inside, "Where should we start?" Violet asked Huey as the gang walked around. "We can start with a movie." Huey suggested. "Horror movies!" Webby cheered. "No way Webs, we did that last month." Lena stated. "Yeah, that one horror movie was so horrifying Huey pissed in the theatre." Louie revealed. "LOUIE!" An embarrassed Huey exclaimed. "Ha! 15 years old and still pisses himself from watching a horror movie!? Ha! Ha!" Gosalyn burst into laughter as Huey covered his face in embarrassment. "Never mind...You girls go your way and me and my brothers will go our way. We'll meet for lunch at the Food Court."

"Okay reddie, I could use some styles in fashion. C'mon Webs and Vi, let's go to the stores and try out some stylish outfits." said Lena. "Very well then. Though I'm not the fashion type but I'll tag along." said Violet. "What about you Gos?" Webby asked her. "Fashion ain't my interest. I'll stick with the boys to just accompany them." She replied. "Cool. Can you shoot zombies like a pro?" Dewey asked her. "You wanna bet?" She replied daring him.

**And so...**

"Arcade Frenzy, largest arcade in Duckburg!" Louie described as right now, Dewey and Gosalyn placed 10 bucks as a bet. "The entire game. Highest score wins it all!" Dewey told her. "You're on and going down!" Gosalyn taunted as the game begins. Shooting took place virtually in the screen as hordes of undead shamble towards the players. "House of the Dead, Crimson Dawn." Louie stated the name of the game as he watched Dewey and Gosalyn go on a shooting frenzy killing as much zombies as they can. "Oh look. Chainsaw wielding zombies!" Dewey pointed out as more shooting took place. "C'mon Louie, let's go and win some prizes." Huey urged him. "Alright, let's go." They went to another game to game on as the atmosphere is lively in all the gaming, shooting and many more.

"Best out of 3?"

"Yeah bro, I'm on."

They chose the air hockey game as a disc is slotted in and the boys did a rock, paper, scissors game. "Heh, luck was on my side." Louie beamed as he got the puck ready. "Your move then lil' bro."

**Meanwhile...**

"This dress fits me well and I look stunning." Lena is seen admiring herself in the mirror. She's wearing a frilly red dress with a black bow tied around the waist. "I feel so shy and this dress I'm wearing makes me feel a bit flirtatious." Violet is beside Lena and she just tried on a strapless sea green dress. "C'mon Vi, I bet Huey's eyes are gonna roll out of his sockets once he sees you in that dress." Lena encouraged her. Violet blushed but stated, "With all due respect, I just find him an incredible individual with the level of intelligence as equal as mine."

"Hey girls! How do I look?" From the changing room, Webby came out wearing a dazzling, strapless magenta dress with glitter on it. "And that's why so many boys in school can't take their eyes off you!" Lena stated as the girls laughed. "Something tells me this is going to get more fashionable." Violet stated.

And it did. From dresses to outdoor attires and from formal wear to hip hop outfits. The 3 girls spent almost 2 hours fitting random outfits, posing in front of the mirror and complimenting each other. Right now, they're moving to the swimsuit category. "Wait, what?" Violet was not expecting it. "C'mon Vi, it'll be fun!"

"Lena...I don't know about the idea on fitting those outrageous outfits especially these." Violet replied gesturing at the bikinis as Webby picked one and gave it to Violet to fit on. "You got to be kidding me."

"It's not so bad Violet. There's nothing to worry about wearing a bikini." Webby assured to her as she and Lena gently pushed her slowly into the changing room. Once done, they giggled together as they picked a swimsuit and went inside the other changing rooms that are vacant.

2 minutes later, "I feel so ridiculous." Violet came out wearing the bikini Webby handed to her. It was string, striped bikini with the colours blue, green and purple. "See Vi? You look like a model." Lena stated coming out at the same time. She wore a polka dot bandeau bikini in which the colour of the dots are red, orange and yellow while the background is green. Posing a bit, "Now I wonder when is-"

"Done!"

"About time." Lena stated as Webby came out wearing a pink bandeau bikini with a light pink outline. Plus, there are various shape prints all over the swimsuit in the colour red. "Circles, squares, triangles, diamonds and many more...wow Webs, you got some taste of the passion in fashion!" Lena complimented.

"Thanks!" Webby replied as they posed in front of the mirror. Of course, the girls grew and developed their features. Hot if you ask any of the guys watching them continue their swimsuit fittings.

**Some time later...**

The girls are seen making their purchase. "Can't wait to try them on one day." Lena stated. "Oh well. I didn't buy much but I don't mind filling my wardrobe." said Violet. "And I'm starving." said Webby. Now that she mentioned it, "They should be at the Food Court by now." said Violet. "Yeah, let's go." said Lena as they left the shop with their shopping bags.

They made their way via escalators and by the time they arrived, "Yeah Gosalyn! I beat you in gaming!"

"Whatever Dewchebag, your arms are still jelly when we arm-wrestle."

At the same time it seems as, "Hey guys!" Lena called out as the gang regrouped together. "6 shopping bags. Nice." Louie exclaimed. "How are you able to make your purchases?" Huey asked. "We have this." Lena took out a credit card and, "Wait a minute, that's Uncle Scrooge's! How did you-" Huey stopped for a second and looked at Louie. "Heh, you don't have to worry, he doesn't know about it yet.

It now cuts to the scene as in his room, "Where is it? Where is it? WHERE IS ME CREDIT CARD!" A very enraged Scrooge shouted outloud as the scene zoomed away revealing his room in shambles.

And back to the present, "I don't like this." Huey thought but never mind, lunch time.

**20 minutes later...**

The gang is all seated eating and chatting, "I wonder what you guys did yesterday?" Gosalyn asked as she ate her sandwich. "Huey and I did our homework in the library." Violet began. "We got into a few, quiet heated discussions on which answer is right and wrong for our cases." Huey added. "And...?" Dewey and Webby asked in unison. "We just ended up playing rock, paper and scissors to determine the conclusion of the solutions to the questions." Violet ended it.

"Sweet Vi. Right now, you 2 can't stop discussing about Greek mythology huh?" Lena exclaimed as she sipped her orange juice. "Hey! We're just talking about facts, myths and historical battles and legendary warriors!" Huey stated. "After the library trip, I visited the scientist, Gyro Gearloose for tips about being a member of the Science Club and stuff."

"Okay...what about you Lena?" Gosalyn asked her. "I just went to meet my new friends for some rock n roll."

"Lana and Luna right? The 3 of you definitely have rhyming names and a rock band sounds interesting to the point I would like to see you perform one day." said Louie as he sipped his Pep! "We had some fun listening to rock music, Lana taught me how to play the electric guitar and I found out she has her own recording studio in her house!" Lena spoke on. "Cool! Can I see it one day?" Webby asked. "Well...if I got the chance to meet up with them again for the next session." Lena replied as Louie can be seen checking out his clipboard and eating nuggets at the same time. "How's Saturday Llewellyn?" Gosalyn asked. "How did you know my actual name?" He asked. "Heard it once from your brothers." She replied. "But seriosuly, don't use my real name okay?"

"Fine I won't. What are you doing?" Gosalyn asked. "Nothing much. Just drawing on this clipboard which I was working on yesterday while watching home movies and pigging out on hot buttered popcorn." Louie explained. "After that, I just took a nap and at least, I won't forget my homework."

"Same. I did my homework first before I went to the skate park to do some extreme stunts." Gosalyn then took out her phone and showed some pictures of herself skateboarding to Louie. "I didn't know you can take selfies while doing that."

"If you're a pro in something, you can dare yourself to try something new." Gosalyn replied. "Cool." Louie looked through the photos and videos and after that, "Now...I need to know what Dewey did on his Saturday." Gosalyn brought up as all stared at Dewey. Webby even smiled sheepishly about it and that was enough for Lena and Violet to tell what's going on. "Webs and Bluey were hanging out together huh?" Lena asked with a bit of smirking.

"More like dating." Louie teased as all ooh at both of them. "One, we are just best friends." Dewey stated. "Two, we are not dating!" Webby stated after him. "And three, all we did yesterday was hang out at the park, had pizza for lunch and chill out at Funso' Funzone." They stated in unison and it surprised them that they did. And all noticed it with big, smirking smiles. Plus, they're in eye contact planning something new.

"Dewey and Webby sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" And everyone burst out into laughter over what they just sang and as the other 2 just turned red in embarrassment but for Dewey, he has a different one. "Ugh...it's here..." He clutched his chest feeling the beat go faster as the laughing continues on. "I might be losing my appetite." He thought on and then, "Okay guys, enough teasing already though I can still feel like one day, they become the most popular, loving couple ever in high school." Lena suggested adding a bit of teasing content to her words as all complied holding their laughter. Once the commotion ceased, lunch hour resumes.

**After lunch...**

"Now can we watch a horror movie?" Webby asked. "I give up now. Fine, let's go." Huey sighed about it as, "So easy to throw in the towel?"

"With all due respect Violet but before we met up, Webby asked that question almost 10 times from morning in the manor to now." Huey explained as the gang headed to the cinema.

Upon arrival, they went to the counter and ran into a problem. "Closed for renovation. Adding a VIP specialized theatre." Huey read. "Aw..." Webby was sad but, "Relax Webby, we'll check out the one downtown then." Dewey assured to her. That made her smile as she hugged him allowing it to feel on Dewey. "Not again..." He thought and worse, his borthers noticed it. "You find it odd right Huey?"

"Yeah Louie. Something is building up inside our brother. We'll check it out later." Louie whispered to Huey as the gang left the mall.

The good news is, the theatre is not that far from the mall. Short walking distance. "I hate walking." Louie complained as Huey did some texting. "I told Launchpad to pick us up there. Hope he doesn't go crazy once he recalls the one time we explored the abandoned subway long time ago."

"What happened long time ago?" Violet asked.

"Long story but it was mythical war about the existence of a group of subterranean creatures that can cause seismic disturbances and have the ability to roll into a ball form in order to travel. They're called the terra-firmians."

"Oh yeah...it was kinda heated long time ago." Webby recalled. "Entertaining if you ask me." Louie agreed recalling the time he ate popcorn and watch the heated argument to his own amusement as already, "Well that didn't take long, we're here!" Dewey pointed at the downtown cinema as the gang entered only to find, "It's them!" Huey exclaimed. For some reason, the rock creatures appeared to be working in the entire cinema. The red one is managing prices and the sale of tickets, the blue and pink ones are managing the snack bar, the green one is cleaning the place and the black one is the usher. Huey waved to the red one and he waved back. Then, the manager came out and saw this. "Ah, you knew each other huh?" He asked. "Yeah...we found them in the subway long time ago." Huey explained. "Same!" The manager replied. "3 years ago, I just closed the place for the night and dropped my car keys at the same time in the abandoned subway. It was expected to be cleaned up and reopened for business."

"So true. That's why the entrance is cleaned up, rebuilt and open." Gosalyn pointed at the new entrance as a few people can be seen exiting the subway. "Now continuing, I was lost and trapped because it was too dark even for the flashlight in my phone. Until I ran into them." He smiled about it. "They found my car keys and I was amazed to see such fine creatures but also, their home will soon be swept away from the renovation in the subway. It was about to begin tomorrow since I saw the sign beside the entrance before I went in to find what I dropped and lost."

"And that's why you took them in and had them help you run the cinema until today." Huey finished his story. "Things had changed my friend." The manager replied as, "Now if you excuse me, I must get back to work."

Well that was a good conversation as the gang had fun looking around. Huey went to buy tickets and did his hand gesture to the red terra-firmian, Louie, Lena, Violet and Gosalyn looked at the movie posters and the black terra-firmian showed them around and Dewey and Webby bough snacks enough for the gang. "Aw look, they're so in sync managing the snack bar." Webby adored as the blue and pink terra-firmians worked through together. "They remind us of...us!" She added. Dewey can't agree no more as the gang gathered and went inside the cinema to enjoy a horror movie for the rest of the afternoon.

**Later that night...**

Before bedtime, "Dewey, we need to talk." Huey began. "I know, I'm doing my homework now because I have not started and finished it yet." Dewey replied. "Not that bro but please, do not forget okay? Now, you were acting so sickly or uneasy whenever-"

"Whenever Webby holds your hand or hugs you like you're her teddy bear, you would sweat and turn red a bit." Louie finished Huey's sentence as Dewey stopped. "How...How did you...know?"

"We...saw it." Louie stated. "Dewey, you remember on the first day that-"

"I told you, we're just friends. Best friends okay? I know my heart beats so fast every time but still-"

"Dewey, it's undeniable. Like I said before, sooner or later, both of you will end up being hooked up to another and will never be together again." Louie stated. "Shut up Louie. You talk crap nowadays." Dewey complained. "He's not buying it." Huey whispered to Louie. "I know. And the more he denies it, the more it gets stronger. Now that we figured it out today, let's ensure our brother's strong bond with Webby will be unbreakable until one day he realises it."

"Good call. I'm glad you got the sharpness in you." Huey praised his youngest brother as they went to bed leaving Dewey to finish up his homework. Now on the bed, Louie took out his clipboard. "It's finally completed. Good thing I finished it in the downtown cinema. Now I can execute one of my first 2 plans tomorrow.

**The gang sure gets stronger in terms of friendship but yes, one of them feels it and continues the denial but sooner or later, this friendship between him and her will either be broken apart or levelled up to the next level. One way or another.**

**Anyway, if there's one thing all of you may not know, the first year of high school will focus on Louie. I call it the first year arc or something. Regardless, the other characters will still have their moments and spotlights in some cases or chapters soon enough.**

**Wait and see people. Wait and see. And I like it when I decided to bring back those rock creatures for fun. Woo-hoo!**


	9. Helpful and Offered

**Chapter 9: Helpful and Offered**

* * *

School is on people! Well, the gang is all here at school sitting at one of the picnic tables at the front area hanging out because they got some time to bond for 30 minutes before the first period. "As you all know, my book club is today and I finally get to earn my own library card!" Violet spoke first. "Awesome for you! Though it's gonna be a long wait for me." said Huey. "Same goes for me." Webby agreed with the eldest triplet as Louie can be seen looking around. He can see the cheerleaders practicing their cheer across them, he can see 5 punks arm-wrestling to his left and he can see some preps on his right doing a bit of gambling.

He then took out his clipboard secretly and studied his works. "I finally completed the design and all I need to do is to set it up. Good thing I managed to get my hands on a new toy!" He thought.

**(Flashback)**

**Saturday night...**

"You need me to invent some device that shrinks large objects and resize them back?"

"Yeah Gyro. Can be handy when you want to move something heavy from one place to another."

"Interesting. Alright Louie, I'll get to work and by tomorrow night, Lil' Bulb will deliver it to you personally."

"Thanks Gyro. Looking forward to it." Louie then ended the phone call.

**(End Flashback)**

"But one of my designs require handy work. Hmmm..." Louie did some thinking when, "What's that?" Dewey noticed his clipboard but Louie quickly kept it back in his bag. Regardless, Dewey grabbed his bag and took out the clipboard only to find, "Uh...you kept your handwritten notes by clipping them on some board?"

"A good way to store them." Louie replied. "Get some files next time Louie. That way, you can organize them based on the subjects we're currently learning." Huey advised. "Obviously since we're all in the same grade." Violet added. "Good call." Louie agreed to the advise. "And good thing I brought more than one clipboard."

Now it cuts to the inside the school as the gang are at their lockers gathering their essential materials for their respective classes. "And it seems that every week, our class schedules change." Gosalyn stated as, "Okay...History, Physics, English, Lunch Break, Biology and last for not least, Math."

"Interesting." Dewey noticed as the bell rang.

To begin with, Huey and Violet are back for some English. "I trust all of you have finished the homework I've given to you all for the weekend." Mrs Val began as the white, female cat teacher started collecting homework. "Uh...Terence? Why is there so much scribbling in your MCQ?"

"Uh...I just..."

"I don't want to see anymore drawings. If I happen to see again, you'll get extra homework."

"Yes Mrs Val..."

Once she collected all the homework. "Alright class, composition time." She wrote a few sentences on it as she taught the students how to write compositions properly.

In another class, Dewey, Webby and Gosalyn just got started in their history class. Already, the lecture is conducted through powerpoint as the class is listening to the lecture and taking down notes at the same time. Well, most of them. Gosalyn is texting Dewey some random stuff and Dewey will look and reply back and once done, sent and he quickly got back to work and vice versa for Gosalyn and a repeated cycle between them. At least the teacher never noticed it though one student at the back is sound asleep.

Meanwhile, "I can't believe gym class is our first lesson!" Louie exclaimed to Lena as they're in the gymnasium stretching a bit until their coach which is a male, ginger cat arrived. "Time to test your physical fitness! I'll see how many push-ups, chin-ups and sit-ups you can do! Pick a partner and let's get started! We don't have all day!"

"Yes Coach Catson!" The class replied as Louie and Lena smiled at each other to partner up. The pull ups are first and for some reason, Louie only did 3. "At least do 5 and more if possible." Coach Catson suggested. "Gee...I...I...I think I...can't hold...on any...longer..." Louie is struggling to do more and Lena could see that so no one was looking, magic time.

Her right hand glowed purple and she focused her magic at Louie and the next thing it happened, Louie's eyes glowed purple a bit and he executed 5 more pull ups! "Alright Louie, good effort. Soda, you're next!" The student named Soda who's a squirrel with greased hair got ready as, "I don't know how you did it but thanks." Louie thanked Lena. "No problem greenie. Good thing I get better in this." What Lena meant was as she aged, her control over magic gets stronger. She even mastered some new moves on magic throughout the years before high school started. At least, no one except the triplets, Webby and Violet knew about it.

**Lunch hour...**

The bell rang as students excitedly made a dash to the cafeteria to get what they want. In one class, Louie and Lena just left. "I'll go ahead and meet up with my friends greenie."

"Which ones? Lana and Luna or the-"

"Both groups." Lena left as Louie headed to his locker first. When he arrived, he heard a banging sound. "It's coming from Huey's locker." He heard it clearly as he tapped his locker. "Who's there?"

"Huey! How and why did you get into this unfortunate situation?"

"Just get me out of here!" Huey's voice muffled through as a paper slipped out. "Huey's locker combination." Louie got to work and it opened. "I can't believe the Greasers stuffed me in for fun!" Huey complained. "Did you piss them off?" Louie asked. Huey shook his head as he fixed his cap. "Oh well, I'll just fix my stuff and see you and the others at the cafeteria then." Louie told his older brother and he got the message and went ahead.

It didn't take long but by the time Louie is done, "Hey! So you're the green piece of shit that wrecked my boys!" Another duck bully and he's armed with a slingshot. "What do you want?" Louie asked. "Don't act stupid idiot! I heard you wrecked 3 of my bros in the boy's bathroom last Friday! Time for payback you prick!" Loading a stone, he fired a shot."

"THOK!"

"OW! My forehead!" Louie was not expecting it as, THOK!" Another hit as, "You're asking for it."

"Then come and get me and ask for it dweeb!" The bully ran as Louie gave chase. He chased him around the hallway, went down one level to pursue him as the bully pushed his way through rudely by pushing a student on the floor and throwing another onto Louie but Louie held him straight and the chase is on.

Another level down and Louie is still trying to chase the bully down. The bully then pushed a punk aside and he has a can of cola that spilt on the floor. "Hey jerkface! You owe me a cola!" He called out in anger as he stood up and somehow gave chase as Louie caught up noticing this.

The chase continues all the way until they exit the school. Louie and the punk then stopped. "Which way did he go?" The punk asked. Louie looked around and then, caught a glimpse of him. "He's heading to the auto shop."

"Good. The chase ends right here and right now!" The punk dashed ahead while Louie shrugged and ran along. They soon entered the place only to realize. "AMBUSH!" The punk realized as 4 bullies emerged. "See ya on the other side losers!" The slingshot bully called out while laughing as one of them pressed a button and the door closed before the bully.

Now inside, "We have to get through the bullies to get to the other side." said Louie. "Who put you in charge? I say we beat the crap out of them!" The punk then charged and punched a bully and 2 of them pounced on him and started punching his face. Louie backed away from one of them as, "Better start crying once I trash you!"

"Trash huh? You mean this?" The next thing it happened, Louie grabbed the bully and pushed him back so hard he stumbled into a trash bin and is stuck. "No fair! When I get out, you'll regret this!"

"Not bad for a freshman like you." The punk complimented Louie as he managed to break free after a few hits and bashed both of them on their faces. "Heh, these losers easily go down in a few hits unlike me when I can endure more hits than them!" He boasted as Louie pressed the button and the door leading to the other side opened up. As Louie and the punk went out, "I expected you idiots to be wrecked in seconds. Guess I'll have to do all the work myself." The slingshot bully stated as another 4 showed up. "Oh wait, I don't have to."

"Is he standing on a pyramid made out of planks and barrels?" Louie noticed and then, "Here they come!" The punk exclaimed as the other 4 bullies charged. Louie looked around and, "Oh look. A pipe." He took the short, thin rod and hurled it onto one of them hitting his face. "OW!"

"Aw crap! Anton's down!" One of them exclaimed as the remaining 3 engaged them while the slingshot bully opened fired. The punk took a hit and Louie took another on his arm. He then looked around. "We need to finish this! I'm one, hungry for lunch and 2, I need to knock something heavy to knock his stronghold down!" Louie thought and then, "Maybe..." He went back inside the auto shop and, "Hey! Where are you going?" The punk called out to him as the 3 bullies pounced on him and brawling took place.

"There! I got it now!" Louie emerged carrying a toolbox. "Now's that's a sad excuse for using a mere toolbox to take me down. Wow, I'm laughing at this pathetic loser right now." The slingshot bully exclaimed. "Well, better start some fixing!" Louie threw the toolbox at one of the barrels causing it shake the structure. "I don't like this but-AHHHHH!"

"And the walls of Jericho came tumbling down." Louie described as the punk managed to get the other 3 bullies off him and, "Oh shit Davis!" One of them exclaimed as they including Anton who just regained himself saw it. "This isn't over! We'll be back again!" One of them called out as they helped Davis up and they limped away.

"That's right, flee before I pound your faces!" The punk called out as he turned to Louie. "I gotta admit. You were pretty solid and sharp out there."

"Thanks and I know you're still pissed because you bought soda and it got wasted easily. I'll get you one as a way of thanking me for this aid." Louie replied as they left the auto shop

**Back inside the school...**

Louie bought 2 sodas and gave the cola to the punk. "Thanks dude. Name's Duncan Hawkclaw." (Yeah, a hawk with green hair styled in Mohawk style, wears a black shirt with a large, bird skull print on the front with single spike shoulder pads, black pants with single spike knee pads and black boots)

"Louie Duck. Nice knowing you." They shook hands as, "Thanks for the soda. Now I gotta go and meet my other friends and perhaps, after school, you wanna hang out for a while?" Duncan asked offering him some friendship points or something. "Hmmm...let me think about it." Louie replied. "Very well, outside the car park on the right if ever you made your decision." Duncan and Louie fist bump and went their ways.

**In the cafeteria...**

On the first level, the goths and vamps are in a clique fight and on the second level, the gang along with Leticia, Ennui, Lana and Luna are having their lunch not minding the commotion. "Where's Louie?" Dewey asked as he's cutting a piece of grilled chicken. "Beats me. He's starting to have this habit of-"

"Hey guys!" Louie finally showed up as he set his lunch down and sat down with his brothers and friends. "Ran into trouble with more bullies but got away."

"Oh is that so?" Huey asked suspiciously. "I wonder why the bullies are interested in trying to pick on you."

"I also thought of that." Louie replied as he started crunching on the tempura. He also has another one with 2 karaage on sticks with rice.

**After school...**

The bell rang as students poured out and made their way to the front entrance to go out or go home. Right now, the gang is splitting up. Violet's gonna attend the Book Club for the first time, Huey and Webby plan to visit Fenton and check on how he's doing with his girl, Gandra Dee, Dewey and Gosalyn decided to hang out and Lena is hanging out with Lana and Luna. So that leaves Louie to do what he needs to do as what he has planned before.

First, he went to the large, empty he found before. "I won't stay long. Just a few minutes and I'll be out. By this Friday, it'll be complete." He thought as he looked around for a few seconds. When no one's looking, he got in silently and got to work.

5 minutes later, he came out pleased. "20 percent complete." He thought as he made his way down. After a few levels, he saw a school janitor trying to scrub egg yolks and whites off the lockers. "Spoiled, rich troublemakers!" He mumbled as he struggled. Louie was greatly shocked at this huge mess as the janitor struggled on. Then, his mind flashbacked the day he worked through sweat and effort in shining the boots of the large zombie. (That resembles the DC comic super villain, Solomon Grundy) Time passed by and the zombie's boots shined so bright he can see his reflection. By the time Louie recalled it, he saw another brush in his pail of water.

Now back there, the janitor just got an egg yolk scrubbed off. He felt disgusted by it when he saw another yolk and white scrubbed off. "Lad, you're not suppose to be doing this kind of job." He spoke to Louie as he scrubbed hard getting another yolk off. "Yeah, and leave you to do this kind of job that will last four hours?" Louie replied getting some egg white on his hands but regardless, he washed them off and continued the scrubbing surprising the janitor.

**An hour later...**

The row of lockers are finally scrubbed off. No traces of egg yolks and whites. "Thanks lad. Couldn't have done it without ya." The janitor thanked Louie. "No problem. But how did this all started?"

"Rich, spoiled kids went brawling with those cheerleaders. They always throw eggs at their opponents and some of them cracked onto school property making my job harder to clean this school!" The janitor replied. "Kids these day don't respect the effort I put to do the cleaning." He then looked at Louie. "Y' know lad, I really owe ya for this. Let me return the favour in such a way that you go around the school and help me find whatever circuit or electronics scattered loose around tha school and in return, I'll teach you badass close combat moves!"

"Some offer you got. Are you once from the army?" Louie asked. "Commando. We learn advanced moves that we only learn apart of other forces." The janitor replied. "And after a long time service, retirement is next and old job is what I'm doing now. Oh well, I get paid decently at least."

Louie was most impressed. "You got a deal." The janitor was pleased as he took out a piece of paper which appears to contain his address and gave it to Louie. "I live in a trailer not far from this school. Just drop by and acquire the necessary components I need listed at the back of this paper so that I can train you to master those advanced, badass close combat moves."

"An very interesting offer accepted." Louie replied as they shook hands and went their ways. "Heh. Today sure is getting good for me." Louie thought as he looked at the time. "Heh, I got homework to do and the cafeteria would be a good place for me to get it done with a little snack by my side. Besides, the library's used for the book club."

**Another hour later...**

"All done in a day's work!" Louie just finished texting his acquaintance as he kept his stuff and headed back to his locker. There, he arranged his stuff and kept his homework there. Once done, he turned to see Violet waiting. "I see that you've got your library card."

"Definitely." Violet showed Louie her card. "Neat." He described. "Thanks. I better get going. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah! See ya!" Louie called out to Violet as she departed.

Now it cuts to outside as Louie decided to also go home when, "Ah there you are. Been hoping to expect you."

"Duncan. Yeah, you told me just now you want to hang out with me right? Well-"

"Relax Louie, I won't eat up much of your time. Follow me and we can get to do something together." Duncan offered. Louie looked at the time on his phone. 4pm and let's just say, a little bit of time can be spent.

Now the punks use the car park located beside the school on the right. "You ever wanna drive to school one day?" Duncan asked. "Yeah! I heard you can get your license either 16 or 17." Louie replied. "So true. Now, take this." Duncan took it out of his sling bag. "Hey! It's the slingshot that the bully used just now!" Louie exclaimed. "Yeah. A prize for wrecking this bully. Now, how good is your aim?"

It cuts to both of them standing in front of some cars. "If there's one thing about the Preps, they're all about money, cars and bright futures they can arrogantly bet on." Duncan told Louie as he used the slingshot first and fired a stone at a window of a car shattering it. "That sounds like we'll get into trouble."

"Ah don't worry, the rich idiots have the money to patch things up." Duncan assured to Louie. "Fair enough." Louie took the slingshot from him and fired several stones at some of the cars owned by the Preps thanks to Duncan's knowledge on which car was owned by who and within minutes, the cars had broken windows with the shards on the ground and in the car.

"Radical dude! You're like a sharpshooter sniping down enemies in seconds!" Duncan described. "Heh. A few times I shattered a bit of Uncle Donald's furniture. All critical hits and I was only 6 I think." Louie thought as, "Alright, let's go to the football field and stone those helmet-headed jocks for fun. I know a shortcut from this car park to their turf."

**At the football field...**

"It turns out the Duckburg Dragons Football Team got started on their tryouts." Louie noticed as Duncan sat on the bleachers. "I'd like to see you headshot them but first, find something that can give you height advantage and you won't be seen by them." Louie can agree to that as he looked around the field. Right now, the football team is demonstrating to the freshmen the sport through the rules explanation, football tackles, interceptions, long bombs and many more.

Not just them, the Duckburg Dragons Soccer Team and the Track and Field club are also in the middle of their tryouts. But still, the football team's the main priority as Louie looked around some more and, "Bingo."

It cuts to him climbing up some tree. "And there!" He soon sat on a stable branch and from a great height, he has the full view of the fields and courts. "Like a camouflaged sniper." Louie got the slingshot ready and took aim.

On the field, a player is demonstrating a long bomb when a stone hit his leg causing him to flitch and the ball thrown ended up hitting another player who was doing push-ups. "What the duck? Kent, are stupid or what?"

"What gives? I was just helping the freshmen duh!"

Across them, tackling took place and stones sniped their helmeted heads causing them to stumble onto the ground easily. Next, interception demonstrations resulted in an intercepted disruption causing a ruckus and finally, one was teaching some freshmen the football strategies and got hit on the head by a stone. "Alright that does it! I got too many hits and I'm not taking any chances no more!"

One single day of tryouts turned into a complete outrage of disruption as the football players ended up assaulting each other in front of the confused freshmen. From the branch, Louie was amused by this as he looked at the bleachers to see Duncan giving him the signal to meet him now. Slow and steady, Louie descended down and he touched the earth, he made his way to Duncan who's trying to cover his mouth. "You can't help it huh?"

"Heh...Heh...no time, let's get out of here pronto!" Duncan and Louie left the area as the pandemonium escalates.

**Soon enough...**

Using the same route to get to the field from the carpark, Louie and Duncan retraced back and now, both of them are hollering in laughter. "The look on their faces! They're so stupid to think they're thumping each other for no reason!" Louie exclaimed laughing. "Well, most jock are big on brawn but low on brainpower. Many cliques used that to their advantage when in conflict with them." Duncan explained. "Seems interesting to take them on." said Louie. "Poor choice dude. If you wanna take them on, start with the lowest clique and then, ascend all the way to them." Duncan advised. "You know of this right?" Louie can tell. "Yeah. Too impossible for one individual to stop the clique wars for good. And from what I can tell, you seem on for this challenge. Hell, I'd like to see you try."

"You'll see." Louie replied. "Anyway, nice hanging out with you Duncan."

"No problem Louie. Keep this." He tossed him the slingshot. "I have another one but it's at home because I forgot to bring it. See ya." Duncan went to his bike and rode off as Louie went to his'. It's green in colour and shiny. "I know, I know, Launchpad did not drive us today because during the first week of school, my brothers and I including Webby studied and memorized landmarks around Duckburg and once we got it all arranged and memorized, we can independently go to school and go home ourselves starting this week." Louie then got his gear on, kept the acquired slingshot in his bag and rode home. "With some offers in mind and consideration in progress."

**Whew! I sure am tired after some planning and writing. Things will probably be easier in my next chapter I hope even though we're in the middle of some pandemic going on. Oh well, see you in the next chapter. Woo-hoo! **


	10. Slamdunk!

**Chapter 10: Slamdunk!**

* * *

**Wednesday...**

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy..." Dewey can't stop thinking and fidgeting a bit. He didn't even touch his penne pasta with tomato sauce, shredded cheddar cheese and Swedish meatballs with his lime juice. All have noticed this unusual behaviour and to top it off, he's admiring his basketball.

"I see that he's excited for the basketball tryouts today." The gang looked to see Cornelius and Ingrid as they sat down with the gang for lunch and Dewey noticed them. "Hi guys."

"Hey Dewey. Better eat your lunch before it either becomes cold or my partner eats it all up besides his lunch." Ingrid advised him in which Dewey immediately remembered and started chowing. "I gotta tell you this. It's not easy to get into the basketball team." Cornelius began. "Why do you say so?" Gosalyn asked looking at him with a bit of suspicion. "The basketball team takes their sport seriously. Not to mention they have the fewest members in the team and all of them are pros in the sport. Legend has it that the basketball team is the only sports team to never lose a single match."

"That makes me wanna get in the game and become a legend!" Dewey cheered. "This sport is taken seriously in training for the matches on this day, they'll be testing the freshmen in everything. Moves, shots and most importantly, slamdunk." Cornelius explained on. "Why is the slamdunk most important?" Louie asked. "It's said to be the final initiation. You perform the slamdunk and skillfully display your talent in the sport, you're offically in." Cornelius explained on. "But like what I said just now, it's not easy. Every year, many participated in the tryouts but only a few were handfully selected."

"Like the saying, many are called but few are chosen!" Violet smartly stated. "Totally!" Huey agreed as he and Violet hi-5 each other. Even Cornelius was most impressed by her intelligence. "I wonder Cornelius, how did you know this stuff?" Louie asked. "Researched the history of the basketball teams and their culture. I do researching in my own free time once in a while."

"Just like Huey, he once researched some anime regarding a huge family with 85 children named after various French desserts and stuff." Louie replied. "Okay...I don't get it." Cornelius replied. "Same." Louie replied back and they shared a laugh and a toast to their soda cans.

**After school...**

Dewey can be seen fixing his locker when Webby surprised him. "Whoa! I wasn't expecting company until the tryouts." Dewey spoke to her. "Well...as your happy go lucky best friend, I think you could use some moral support." Webby replied with a smile. Dewey smiled back. Who would have guessed that Webby wanted to watch him play some basketball and, "Ugh! It's here again!"

"Dewey?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Don't say anything! Don't say anything!" That is all Dewey can think of as his heartbeat sped up and his body became hotter until, "Phew! Instant subsiding!" He thought and good thing Webby even forget about it. "Anyway, I got something for you." She took out a small box and opened it. "Blue wrist bands with the letter D sewn on it!? That, is so bruce!" Dewey wore them. "Can't wait to get started!"

**And so...**

Before the basketball tryouts, are the cheerleading tryouts. Dewey's already in his gym clothes and wearing the wrist bands sitting on the bleachers with Webby, Lena and Violet. "I heard Huey went to the Mathletes since his trials are today, Gosalyn went to detention for trashing a nerd in a trash can this morning and Louie?"

"Well Dewey, he's onto something but never mind, he asked me to wish you luck on behalf of him." Lena replied.

It cuts to Louie smiling in the near completed room, "All that's left is this." He took out something from his bag, multiple Lil Bulbs. "Alright bright idea robots, you know what do." They got the message went to work. "Yeah, they can handle this while I'm gone." Louie thought as he left the room.

Now back there, "Who's the head cheerleader for this year?" Lena asked. Violet took out her tablet and researched through. "Currently, Wong Ying Jie Brittany is the current captain of the squad. You can see her running the tryouts with her 4 associates. Chantelle Lohan, Sabrina Beakingtosh, Megan Redley and Andrea March." Violet explained. "Plus, these 5 girls are second year students."

Now at the gymnasium, girls are seen trying to display their acrobatics through cartwheels, flips and many more gymnastic related moves as Brittany and her friends watched with emotionless looks. One will never know whether they're impressed or not.

After an hour, tryouts are over and discussions took place. A few minutes later, "Alright girls. We've finalized everything and the names we will call out will prove that you've earned the spot. Mandy Wildrider, Kimberly Mysner, Stacey, Tracey and Lacey Wingsor, Bonnie Wallace, Simone Shapiro, Paulina Ramirez, Lisa Silverwing and last for not least, Connie Du Bois." Brittany announced. The other girls that tried out for the team were most disappointed and the 10 girls all full of pride and satisfaction packed up and walked away with their heads up high. It pleased them that the other girls never made it as they believed themselves to be the best only among them and they believed the other girls are just nothing and useless to them. However, Webby noticed something among the group. Only Kimberly was just walking normally and humbly. "Odd. She's different from the others. And I thought all of them are the meanest bunch. But why? I wish I knew." Webby thought as Dewey excitedly hugged his basketball and waited pateintly.

**Around 4pm...**

The time has come for Dewey to give it a shot. He made his way to the benches on the ground level sitting with 19 other boys as Zachary and 4 of his friends showed up. "Welcome. To the tryouts for the Duckburg Dragons Basketball Team. I'm the captain, Zachary Bolton. These are my friends, Corbin Danforth, Ezekiel Warren, Cross Sanborn and Eddy Kord. Now, how to make to the team? We see the skill, the proficiency and the talent. There'll be 5 stages in basketball and all of you will go through the stages and show us what you've got!"

All cheered as, "Results will be determined through your performance so play hard and give it your all! If you got game to be in one of the best sports team in this school, wrong! Unless you prove it to us that we're wrong!" Zachary declared as he threw a basketball into the hoop without looking directly at it. Dewey was greatly as Zachary noticed him and he smiled at him with a pleased look. "Good to see that kid again." He thought.

Alright, trial time.

**Stage 1: Dribbling.**

"Alright dudes! Dribbling is something. Move around while bouncing the ball is basic and doing some dribbling tricks count as professional. Let's see what you ladies got!" Eddy is in charge of the first stage as he threw the ball to some freshman. "Simply dribble around the court 5 times without messing it up." He briefed the group. So one kid gave it a shot but the ball landed on his foot bouncing away and he didn't even ran one round around the court. "Cornelius wasn't kidding..." Dewey thought as Eddy took down some notes as the next person started the dribbling.

While Dewey was watching the dribbling, someone pushed him down! "Ow!" He got up to see a bulldog sneering at him. "This sport ain't your type. Get lost! This team does not accept wimps like you!" Dewey just smirked. "We'll see." He replied calmly only to anger him some more. "You think you're so frickin tough? YOU THINK YOU'RE GOOD ENUFF!?"

"Hey! No shouting during the trials!" Eddy called out as already, 5 more freshmem finished their dribbling. "Okay...next, Dewey Duck."

"Yes!" Dewey can't wait to do this and already, there were many girls in the gymnasium now because they want to see the hot boy give it a shot. "I'm so excited!" Webby thought rooting for Dewey in her heart.

All of sudden, Webby felt something. "What was that?" She thought. This feeling...it's strange...she could feel it in her heart and her body is feeling a bit heaty at a time like this. "Hey Webs, what's wrong?" Lena asked. That's when it disappeared. "Oh...nothing Lena. I maybe feel like...I need a drink?"

"Thirsty I see. Very well, I'm buy some cooling refreshments. Will be back in a jiffy." Violet left the place as already, "Go." Eddy ordered. Dewey smiled and dribbled his way around. He dribbled with both hands exchanging them in which he dribbled with his left hand and after a while, switched to his right hand. Eddy was most impressed and after a few minutes, Dewey finished 5 rounds without ruining his dribbling. "Incredible..." Zachary thought from a distance as Dewey sat back at the benches only for the angry bulldog to push him off. Webby saw this and cracked her fists but, "Let him be Webs. You'll get your chance soon enough." Lena assured to her when she noticed something on her right. "Oh...soda...but where's Vi?"

**Stage 2: Passing**

"Playing basketball requires teamwork. One action to define it is by passing the ball to your teammates instead of hogging it all by yourself." Cross then nodded at Zachary as they faced Eddy, Ezekiel and Corbin. Once ready, Cross dribbled the ball only for Eddy to block him. He saw Zachary running past him so he jumped up throwing the ball to Zachary who managed to catch it in mid-air stopping Ezekiel at the same time. He then bounced the ball onto the floor which bounced up and past Ezekiel and when Corbin tried to catch it, Cross intercepted it and then, shot the ball in the hoop. All are amazed by this. "Now pick a partner and get ready for some teamwork trials!" Cross ordered.

All started picking partners. "I'm not good at that." Dewey when someone tapped him. He looked behind to see a male cat. "You wanna team up? Jimmy Proctor."

"Dewey Duck." They shook hands as already, the bulldog along with a male rabbit are first. "I want you to take it seriously." The bulldog told the rabbit as they got ready. When the whistle blows, the bulldog charged, got blocked and passed the ball to the rabbit who jumped to catch it only for Ezekiel to smack the ball off. As a result, "I hate you!" The bulldog shouted at the rabbit and then, glared at Dewey. "And you, caused it!"

"What? I was just standing there all the time." Dewey replied but the bulldog just pushed him onto the ground and tried to stomp him but, "Hey! No brawling in the middle of tryouts!" Cross called out as he called the next pair in.

During that, "You alright?" Dewey asked the white rabbit. "I'm fine. Ray's always acting like a prick thinking he's tough and looking down on many people."

"No wonder he hates me easily for no reason..." Dewey replied as, "Not to mention both of us are in the same class as him. By the way, Dewey, meet Dion Martinoz."

"Hey." Dewey shook hands with the white rabbit when his name and Jimmy's was called. They entered the court as, "Jimmy, you wanna score?"

"Hmmm...okay but if things don't go as planned, you score."

"Fair enough." They fist bump and got ready. When the whistle blew, Jimmy dribbled and was blocked by Eddy but passed the ball back to Dewey who was behind him and Dewey jumped up throwing the ball while Jimmy ran ahead to make his move. Seeing this, Ezekiel and Corbin made their move and cut Jimmy off. As the ball approaches, "Last chance at least!" Jimmy jumped up and likewise, Ezekiel and Corbin but instead, Jimmy smacked the ball aside and Dewey ran, jumped up to catch it and score!

The girls cheered loudly especially Webby. The other freshmen trying out for the tryouts are impressed except one. "Show off." Ray mumbled and cursed Dewey.

**Stage 3: Interception**

"Cross taught you to pass. Now, I'll teach how to intercept. In other words, block your opponent and try to steal the ball and gain the advantage for the team!" Ezekiel briefed as he nodded at Eddy as he dribbled the ball towards him. Ezekiel got ready as both had their eyes locked onto the ball. Eddy dribbled around to confuse him but somehow, an opening was revealed to him so he seized it and managed to knock it off and snatch it quickly. "Short trial but worth it. Who wants to go first?" Dion raised his hand and is on the court now as Dewey and Jimmy sat on the benches and waited and likewise, the other freshmen.

After a while, "Who's next?" Ezekiel asked. "I'll go!" Dewey stood up but tripped. "KSH!" That was unexpected. "Pathetic! See? SEE?! He can't make it to the team! What a loser you are! Can't even walk properly?!" Ray mocked in disgust. Dewey said nothing but noticed that his shoelaces were tied to each other. No matter, he tied them properly and got ready as Ezekiel charged to him. He dribbled with trickery and skill as Dewey watched and waited.

From the bleachers, Webby gripped her letterman jacket and Dewey's since before the tryouts, he passed his to her. Lena was amused by her behaviour. "Pink, you sure can't stop rooting for him in any unusual behaviour you have." She stated. "Well...I was helping him practice for this. I hope all of it won't go to waste." Webby replied. "Anyway, why is Violet not back?"

"She did buy us drinks but her presence is unexpectedly not around." Lena replied as she looked around but still, no sign of her.

Now back at the court, Dewey focused hard and a few times tried to intercept but missed. "C'mon! I can dew this! I just need to predict his next move. Man, predictions aren't easy to use..." As it goes on, "Now!" And this time, "Got it!" 2 quick thoughts and success. "Nice job kid." Ezekiel praised him and he gave him the thumbs up.

**Stage 4: Scoring**

"Things had gone easier for you freshman but don't take it too lightly. Now, observe." Corbin dribbled his way to the hoop and first, did a lay up. Next, he did a 2 pointer shot. Then, the 3 pointer (Don't ask me why I just came up with the names of those 2 shots). And finally, he ran to the hoop, jumped up and scored while in mid-air. All were speechless from this. "Better show me you can do the shots. You can randomize the sequence I did and I expect no misses." All were stunned. "Just kidding."

So all got in line as the first one did a 2 pointer shot and scored. He tried a 3 pointer but didn't shoot it in. The second one did both shots but when trying the lay up, the ball slipped off his hand. The third one easily missed the 2 pointer and it goes on.

It didn't take long but Dewey's the last and ready. "Yeah! Oh wait, I forgot to get my ball." He went to get it only to find to slippery. "Odd." He thought as, "What's the matter you stinkin asshole? Can't learn how to hold the ball? Go back to preschool amateur!" Ray shouted loudly earning a few snickers. Dewey looked confused until, "Dewey! Use my ball!" Dion threw his to him. "Thanks!" Dewey thanked him as he smiled at the hoop. "All my training and practice with Webby will pay off starting now!" He swiftly executed the lay up and the mid-air shot expertly and did the 2 and 3 pointer shots with great accuracy. All the girls screamed excitedly and gleefully especially when Dewey gave them the thumbs up making them go crazy for him some more but all never knew that the thumbs up was meant for Webby as she can be seen giving him one in return.

Zachary observed everything. "All that's left is the final stage. The most difficult one ever."

**Stage 5 aka Final Stage: Slamdunk**

"I must say, all of you came this far. Some of you did good. But not good enough. Others weren't good enough. And I mean, you aren't even giving it your all." Zachary began. "But let's cut it short. Let's see if you all can do this!" He dribbled the ball towards the hoop, jumped up high and, "BAM!"

Al gasped as he landed on his feet. "Every basketball player in the team can execute this badass move! This is how we are defined as a perfect and skilful team! Show them dudes!" Corbin executed the move. Ezekiel did the same thing. Cross swiftly got it done and Eddy even did it in a way he twisted his body around and took the shot with his back in front of the hoop.

All the boys were impressed as, "I ain't got all day, move it!" Zachary ordered as all got in line. Dewey found himself standing behind Ray. "Give up you loser. There's no way you can do it. In the end, you're just a failure. All along from the start of the tryouts." Ray then attempted a spit but Dewey who was just ignoring him bent down to check his shoes again and the spit landed on the head of the person in front of Dewey. He turned and Ray did nothing but pretend to look around.

It turns out it's not easy as expected. Turns out most of them couldn't jump high enough to perform it to the point they fell on their faces and the ball landed on the floor. Dewey swallowed hard as he's near his turn. Behind Ray, Jimmy and Dion are seen chatting with each other.

At last, it's his turn. "Okay...I can do this." Dewey's mind recalled a few thing. One, jumping on a trampoline outside the manor with Webby supervising him. Two, trying to take a chocolate chip cookie from Webby but she kept moving her hand around fast and last for not least, always staying by his side as when tired from practicing, Webby even once gave him some lemonade and they had a drink together. Not to mention this has already started after the CCA fair.

From the bleachers, Webby is also recalling the same thing as Dewey. "All I can do is help him in a way to improve his abilities. The jumping by the use of the trampoline, the interception by the use of the cookie and finally-"

"Whoa Pink, look!" Lena pointed it for Webby as they watched Dewey dribble his way to the hoop. His eyes burn with passion and determination and once near, he took a leap of faith and jumped up. As he did so, his hands gripped onto the ball and his arms are swung up and behind ready to make the move. Dewey could see he's getting close to the hoop and once close enough, "It's now or never! Dew or die!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"BAM!"

Eyes closed for a moment. Slowly he opened them. "Am I..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Hanging by the hoop?"

He was and because of that, the girls cheered for Dewey as he let go and landed on his feet. Webby and Lena cheered loudly as Webby parkour her way down and tackled Dewey for a hug! "You did it Dewey! You finally mastered the slamdunk! Yeah!"

"I couldn't have done it without you." He replied. Webby smiled in awe and, "Ugh! Again!" She clutched her heart not understanding why it was beating at a faster rate and, "What's wrong Webby?"

"Uh nothing Dewey! I better get back to Lena!" She parkour her way back and now, the boys are staring at her. "Dude. She's hot and daring!" One whispered. "Oh if only I could make my move." Another whispered. "I sure would like to be with this girl." Another one whispered and it goes on among the freshmen.

**And finally...**

"Alright listen up! I've checked your results through you performance and skill level. I hate to say this but...

...

...

...

...

...

"We have chosen only 3 people."

All gasped at the number. "Just as Vi stated, many are called, few are chosen. I really get this English phrase now." Lena told Webby. "Same." Webby agreed.

Now back to the captain, "The 3 freshmen we have chosen are one...

...

...

...

...

...

"Jimmy Proctor."

"Hell yeah!" Jimmy cheered fisting the air. "Second..." Zachary continued on...

...

...

...

...

...

"Dion Martinoz."

"Double hell yeah!" Dion cheered doing a handstand and then, got back on his feet. "And last for not least..." All cringed as Zachary got ready...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Dewford 'Dewey' Duck."

Dewey gasped as Jimmy and Dion smiled positively at him. "I dew it?...I really dew it? No way! I finally got in! Yes! Yes! Yes!" He then had a wide grin as the next thing it happened, he did a headspin as Jimmy and Dion cheered for him. The other freshmen not chosen were disappointed so they packed up and left the gym sadly. But not all of them.

**"ARRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

All looked to see Ray incredibly pissed off and now, he threw a fit stomping the floor, screaming and shouting madly and even grabbed a basketball throwing it at the bleachers for no reason. "Why did you choose this blue bastard over me! I played like a professional pro! I should be in the team not him! NOT HIM!" Ray went mad and tried to attack Dewey Cross and Corbin stopped him when, "You know, for a freshman like you, you sure are an easily pissed off saboteur."

All looked to see Violet standing nearby and Webby and Lena are with her. "Shut up! SHUT UP!" Ray shouted madly. "Go ahead and rant all you like, because you sure are smart enough to tie up Dewey' shoes and coat his basketball with cooking oil in order to ruin his chances to be in the team? Hmm?" Violet asked smirking at him because the next thing it happened, "Show them Lena."

"Gotcha Vi." Using her phone, Lena showed the basketball players footage of Ray committing these acts of sabotage. "So that's why you weren't with us the whole time..." Webby exclaimed. "I smell a rat once I returned with your refreshments." Violet replied.

As for the players, all glared at Ray, "I didn't do it! I DIDN'T! She set me up! No, HE AND SHE SET ME UP!" Ray cursed and shouted at Dewey and Violet as Zachary went to him. "If there's one thing about this team, they do not accept unfair and arrogant people like you! Not to mention your erratic behaviour is unacceptable! Get out of my sight and never come back to me no matter how many times you come begging me to be in this team! Cross! Corbin!"

Both players nodded but, "Hold on, let me do something first." Webby walked to Ray and the next thing it happened, **"KICK!"**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

All were shocked as Ray got on his knees clutching his roots. "That was one badass move." said Dion. "You said it bro." Jimmy agreed as Cross and Corbin picked him up again and threw him out of the gymnasium. "KSH!" Now that they're done, "As for you 3, welcome to the team." Zachary shook the hands of the 3 new players and when he saw Dewey, "All along, I had seen everything. I think I made the right choice."

"Thanks." Dewey replied and looked at Webby. "And thank you Webby for being by my side." She smiled back as she handed him his letterman jacket. "By the way, can we get one of those?" Zachary asked. "Hey I also want a jacket like yours!" Corbin exclaimed. "Same! It looks incredibly dope!" Ezekiel added and likewise, Cross, Eddy, Jimmy and Dion. "Wow...I have much to ponder about and I could use a soda." Dewey thought.

**Later back at home...**

"My boy joined the basketball team!" Della went hyperactive hugging her middle boy tightly. After that, "When's your basketball practice?"

"Wednesdays and Saturdays starting next week." Dewey replied. "Can I go and watch you play ball?" Della asked. "Mom!" Dewey was kinda embarrassed and knew it will get more embarrassing if his mother did watch him in his basketball practice. Nearby, Scrooge was chuckling over this as Dewey thought of something. "Uncle Scrooge? Can I ask you something?"

"Wot is it lad?"

"One day if the school has the basketball tournament or match, will you please come and attend the event? It'll be awesome to see my family watch me play!" Scrooge was surprised by this. Sure he's a busy businessman always in his company attending meetings that bore him all the time, managing the current status of his company's progress in the business, checking out how his employees are doing and swimming in his money bin all the time. It was rare for him to watch one of nephews in a sports event such as this.

"Ah...I'll see what I can do. Don't worry lad. I'll be there." Dewey hugged his uncle as a way of thanking him. "Thanks Uncle Scrooge!"

"No problem lad." Scrooge replied. "No problem..."

**I think I may consider this chapter a very good job. Basketball researching was quite good. I hope I did not miss anything out on this sport. Anyway, I better start planning the basketball tournament through dates and matches. Also, I got more work to do starting with new chapter to be updated soon. Woo-Hoo!**


	11. A New Clique

**Chapter 11: A New Clique**

* * *

Friday has arrived and you can say time flies. Now before heading to school, Louie is seen checking his clipboard. On the paper, most of the stuff he drew down are ticked and, "Louie, you're not gonna touch your pancakes?"

"Oh right. Sorry mom." Louie kept his clipboard quickly and started eating his breakfast as Della was kinda curious. "Since when is Louie...hardworking in his studies?" She thought feeling a bit confused. Probably kids change as they grow older she bets. Beside him, Dewey is positively enjoying his breakfast while Huey ate and read his history notes at the same time.

Just then, Webby cheering happily. "What's with the happy face Webby?" Della asked. "I'm gonna plan a sleepover!" She cheered. "Tomorrow night with my new female friends I made in high school!" From the kitchen, Beakly smiled about. "She's learning fast and adapting well so far..." She thought as she flipped some pancakes. After that, a slab of butter on top of each pancake, stacked up and maple syrup drizzling down. Once down, she served Scrooge as Webby can be seen taking 3 pancakes with butter and maple syrup and eating them. "You sure are waiting for that day to come right?" Huey asked. "Of course! I got the invitations ready!" Webby replied taking them out. Pink in colour with some glitter. "Nice. Who are you inviting?"

"It's a secret Louie." Webby replied as she started eating her breakfast. Dewey smiled at how excited she is and even recalled the past sleepovers she hosted. The bonds between friends grew a lot in those activities.

Once breakfast is over, the teens went to their bikes. Wearing their safety gear, "Let's try not to crash into anything or pull of stunts like what you did yesterday Dewey." Huey reminded them. "Oh yeah, the cops almost wanted answers on why he had the guts to try a bunny-hoping all over the streets." Louie recalled. "Don't remind me..." Dewey replied as Webby chuckled about it. After that, they rode off.

**At Duckburg High...**

Once they arrived, Lena and Violet arrived in their bikes and Gosalyn just skated by. "How unexpected." said Huey as the gang exchanged greetings, locked their rides and entered the school and made their way to the front entrance. "Is that a hockey stick?" Louie asked. "Of course dummy! Ice hockey trials begin today and that's why I got my stick with me! I even used it to whack some pansies back at St Canard!" Gosalyn replied. "Cool. I better remind myself to attend the trials at the Cue Sports Club. Also today." Louie replied. "It seems that by now, we all entered the club's trials." said Dewey. "I know right? Science Club trials were on Tuesday." Huey recalled. "And Webby and I got in sync at yesterday's Breakdance Club!" Dewey replied doing a moonwalk impressing the girls. "Smooth Bluey. As smooth as my trials yesterday." said Lena. "Oh yes, how was it? You learnt something new at the Rock Band Club?" Violet asked. "Pretty much Vi. Lana and Luna sure are a good company of friends to hang out with." Lena replied. "These girls are really cool to hang out with." Louie commented. "Yeah." Lena agreed.

As the approached the school, "Give us your money or we'll crack you up!" Punks. And couple of them expect greens. "What's going on? Webby asked. "Extortion." Violet replied. "I repeat one more time, give us your money or-"

**"WHACK!"**

The punk was sent flying aside and crashed onto some preppies thanks to a hockey stick strike. "Hey! You just ruined my sweater vest you dirty poor kid!" One of them complained and for the other punks, "Shit! I think I recognized that tough girl! She wrecked 6 bullies last Friday!" One of them remembered. "Crap...she is the one!" Another recognized and because of that, the punks not wanting trouble stepped aside. "Good choice." Gosalyn replied to them as the gang entered the school with a problem.

Inside, they got to their lockers and there, Webby is pondering. "When can I give them the invitations? Lunch break or after school hours?" While she was thinking, Gosalyn noticed a glimpse of it. "What's that Webby?" She was startled to the point she threw the invitations in her locker. "Nothing Gos!" She replied smiling innocently. "Wait...are those invitations?" Violet may have caught the glimpse of it too. "I see now. Sleepover tomorrow?" Lena guessed. "Sleepover?" Gosalyn asked. "Webby always invites the 2 of us to the mansion for sleepovers." Violet explained. "We did pretty fun stuff during those years."

"And I feel like adding some new changes in it." Webby then handed the invitations to her female friends. "Sleepovers are not my thing but I'll give it a shot." Gosalyn accepted. "You're gonna love it." Lena whispered to her as she got her needed school supplies when the bell rang for the first class.

**And so...**

Math class starts off with algebra. Equations were already written and a procedure is being taught. "And then you do the calculation in finding what z represents and-" Yeah blah, blah, blah, all the students just either try to catch on with how it goes just write everything down and try to study and understand it themselves. "I got a feeling he talks a little too fast." Violet whispered to Huey. "Yeah you can say..." Huey whispered back in agreement as the lesson goes on.

Physics class starts off with kinematics. "Speed is defined as the rate of change in distance. To calculate the average speed, you must calculate the total distance via the area under speed-time graph over the total time taken which include rest." The physics teacher Ms Turpin taught the class as she wrote the concepts down on the board. Dewey is however daydreaming until Webby elbowed him gently to pay attention. Gosalyn on the other hand is just feeling a bit sleepy but regaining her focus as the lesson goes on with Ms Turpin moving to the next factor. "Velocity is the rate of change in displacement and it has 2 facts, magnitude and direction. Now, who knows the SI unit for both speed and velocity?"

And History class begins with the First World War. "And as you can see, Britain, France and Russia formed the alliance known as the Allied Powers. Germany, Italy and the Ottoman Empire on the other hand, also formed an alliance known as the Central Powers." The history teacher, Mr Cruff spoke on as he went through powerpoint slides for the class to read and take down notes. "Ottoman Empire? So that TV show participated in the First World War? Nice." Louie exclaimed with sarcasm. The whole class laughed at this and, "Very amusing Louie. How about you stand up and pay attention for the rest of the lesson? That will amuse me." Mr Cruff replied. "Oh crap." Louie thought as he stood up. "Look at the bright side greenie, it's only 20 minutes till the first period is over." Lena whispered and chewed gum at the same time.

**A few hours later...**

The bell finally rang for lunch break and the students relived about it all hurried their way to the cafeteria though some first needed to sort their stuff out. At the lockers, the gang is prepping for their remaining classes. "I see there are 4 more invitations left. Who else are you inviting besides the 3 of us?" Violet asked as she, Lena and Gosalyn stared at Webby expecting answers. "Uh...ha...ha...it's a secret! Yeah, you'll find out on that day!" Webby replied as she kept the remaining invitations in her bag and went with Dewey ahead to get their lunch. "Whoever she's inviting, may be a surprise for you girls." Louie assumed. "Most likely." Violet replied in agreement as the rest of the gang finished getting what they need and headed to the cafeteria

When they arrived, they quickly avoided a clique war between the cheerleaders and band kids as they went to the second level. This area has always been their spot to have their lunch. They soon found Dewey and Webby settling down as, "Just in time! Look after our belongings while we grab our bites." Huey told them as they went their ways to buy lunch. By the time they're gone, "Oh there they are! Dewey, look after my lunch and I'll be back!" Webby took the 4 invitations from her bag and hurried off as Dewey waited and ate his flame-grilled salmon with coleslaw and rice and drank cola.

It didn't take long but Webby returned shortly and continued eating her ramen and drinking pineapple juice. The others then arrived shortly with their lunches. Huey got lasagne and grape juice, Louie got 5 crispy chicken tenders with 2 biscuits and 2 Pep!, Lena got a cheeseburger with fries and orange soda, Violet got 2 grilled cheese sandwiches with cheese fries and jasmine green tea in a bottle and Gosalyn got 2 pieces of burger steak with gravy and a side of salad with dressing and grape soda.

All sat down and started eating. Louie then decided that it's time. "You guys free after school besides me and Gosalyn?"

"Well, Violet, Webby and I as usual will drop by at the library. I think today, Webby and I will get our library cards." Huey replied as he ate a piece of his lasagne. "Lena and I decided to hang out and see how Gosalyn fares in the sport she chose." said Dewey as he ate a portion of his salmon and Gosalyn can be seen sipping her grape soda. "Now that Huey mentioned it, the Cue Sports Club takes place in the library at the second level since I recall seeing the pool tables there." Louie brought up. "Well bro, have fun." Huey replied when Violet thought of something. "Hold on, Louie, you got something in mind that you expect our presence?" She asked. "Well...remember the large empty room I found?" Louie began as all stared at him. "The room is done and once my trials are done, I'll show you."

"Sounds interesting. I don't know what you did but I'm sure to find out soon enough." Huey replied as the gang continued eating.

**So after school...**

At the ice rink, Gosalyn is geared up and ready as at the bleachers, Dewey and Lena are watching her as several others also geared up all skated to the coach. "What do you think Bluey?" Lena asked. "She's tough, pain tolerant and swift on ice." Dewey replied as already, they began as on the rink, Gosalyn got started with scoring goals by hitting pucks with her stick at the goalpost while a defender attempts to block all 5 shots.

At the same time, Louie is with 7 other freshmen as a brown bear dressed in a dark blue suit emerged. He was accompanied by a badger dressed casually. "I see you all are interested in the art of sharpshooting the balls into the pockets. Interesting. I am Sergei Krukov. President of the Cue Sports Club and a graduating student for this year."

"And I am Roberto Santana. Vice president of the club aka, right hand man for our leader." The badger introduced himself. "Great...the club president speaks in a Russian accent and the club vice president speaks in an Italian accent." Louie thought. "Now let me do a roll call for those who signed up for the trial run." Sergei took out a list and began reading it.

"Joseph?"

"Here!"

"Yung?"

"Here!"

"Timothy?"

"Here!"

"Mario?"

"Here!"

"Semus?"

"Here!"

"Sarah?"

"Here!"

"Jun Wei?"

"Here!"

"And last for not least...what? Louie Duck?"

"That's me." Louie replied as the freshmen and the other members stared at him. "Marvellous. Who would have guessed that a lad like you related to the well-known Scrooge McDuck is right here for the trials today." Sergei exclaimed. All started murmuring among themselves as, "Well we don't have all day, how the trials will go is simple. Just take a stick and play some pool with us and the other seniors." Sergei then pointed at the remaining members as all went to get a stick.

The games have begun as the seniors can be seen playing various pool games and teaching the freshmen how the game goes. Louie listened and observed at the same time. Sharper than the sharpies he is as he's seen watching an 8 ball game being played by 2 second year students. "Hey, uh, Nicholas. See that 14 ball over there? Try making a chain shot on that cushion wall and then, let it hit the 12 ball into the far right hole." Nicholas was surprised by this so he did as told and, "THOK!" Shots were made and heard and, "PLOONK!"

"Whoa...you read the whole game plan in an instant!" Nicholas exclaimed as the other one named Nelson was stunned. "Dammit. I got a disadvantage thanks to his sharpness in the game but I gotta say, he was sharp enough to see the big picture."

After half an hour of demos, the freshmen are given a shot to try the sport out. Louie is gonna game against Jun Wei. "What's your game?" He asked. "9 ball." Jun Wei replied. "You're on dude." Louie and Jun Wei fist bump as a second year student named Morgan set the pool table. "Racked up and ready!" And how to decide who makes the first move? Cue ball shots. The first to stop moving will go last and the one that is still moving goes first. Louie and Jun Wei had their sticks ready and their cue balls lined up in position. "THOK!" The balls shot to the cushion wall and back and back to the front until, "Louie gets the first move." Morgan declared as Louie lined up for the shot but stopped first. "Let me first examine the playing field." Louie studied the balls, the cushion wall and did some quick and sharp thinking for a minute. "C'mon man, we don't have all day." Jun Wei reminded him. "All planned out." Louie moved his cue ball at the position he wanted to his left. Once aligned, he took aim. Now the 9 balls are arranged in a diamond pattern and, "Hit the ball on the right side and centre. Dead centre." He slowly moved his stick forward and backward at the cue ball. Once ready, "FULL POWER!" Louie thought channelling his energy to unleash a powerful shot. "THOK!"

"KLACK!"

All the balls took a hit scattering around the table and, "PLOONK!"

"Dude. You only hit one ball." Jun Wei told him. "No. Look closely and see what ball he sank into the pocket." Morgan advised him. Jun Wei examined the pool table. "It can't be...!" Yeah, one ball went in. The 9-ball. "Of course. The 9 ball is the main priority to winning the match. It doesn't need to be in order, you can shoot the ball causing chain reactions allowing you to sink the higher number balls into the pockets and it's still counted as long as you hit the current number in the ascending." Louie explained. "One example will be you hit the 2 ball which hit the 4 ball sinking it in. Still counted." Morgan explained further. "Dude...you are something. And I have much to learn." Jun Wei replied. "Relax bro, we'll keep learning and training as the sessions go on." Morgan assured to him as, "Now, your next game?"

**Sometime later...**

"Alright, that's it for today! Next session is next Friday. Don't be late if you want to get more experience points!" Sergei declared as the freshmen said their goodbyes and went their way while the members stayed behind to keep the equipment. Louie and Jun Wei fist bump and they departed as Louie went down to the first level to see his brothers, Webby, Lena, Violet and Gosalyn waiting for him. "Is it time?" Huey asked. Louie just smiled confidently.

**Soon enough...**

The gang is all gathered outside the secret room waiting for Louie. "What's taking him so long?" Gosalyn asked when, "Sorry I'm late.. Stopped by for a Pep!" Louie finally showed finishing the soda can and tossing it into the recyclable bin accurately. "Now, shall I unveil the moment you've all been waiting for?" He opened the door and all were amazed as they entered the room.

Inside the large room, it was turned into a spacious lounge! All looked around at the available creature comforts added in. On their right there's a large flat screen TV on some drawer where various video games are stored in. In front of it is a video game system and a karaoke system on a small table. There are couches around it. On it's left there's a foosball table and on it's right there's a hockey table. On their centre from their view there's a pool table at the far end from their view and in near them in other words just right in front of them is simply a large table and chairs for discussing stuff, homework and anything else fun like card games and boards stored in a shelf beside it on their left at the corner near the door entrance. And last for not least at the upper left area is an in ground hot tub. Wow, incredibly relaxing. Oh yes, a toilet is added and the door is between the hot tub and pool table. Inside is where business can be attended to and it also acts as a changing room if ever one wants to chill in the hot tub.

"How are you able to work this out!? For once Louie, you impressed me greatly!" Huey exclaimed. "I had some help from a certain source and made use of it plan and work things out. I do the planning, they do the work for me and it went just as planned." Louie then showed his clipboard to everyone. "Now I know why you kept it from us? Top secret project is it?" Dewey guessed. "Correct Dewford. And that way, I can make it a surprise on that day which is today." Louie replied. "Now make yourselves comfortable and have a look around. Starting next week, it's officially open for usage."

"Cool! This place rocks! But what's the purpose of creating this new facility?" Lena asked as she examined the hot tub. She then looked at some control panel near it and pressed a button. Platforms appeared sealing the in ground hot tub. "A good way to close it up." Louie stated. "And for the purpose, all will be revealed in time." He then joined Webby and Violet as the trio played a board game while Lena joined Gosalyn as they gamed on the foosball table against Huey and Dewey. The gang sure are enjoying this place until they realized they have to get home before dinner. At least Louie was sharp enough to lock the place for the weekend also.

**Later that night...**

Louie is on his bed looking at something through his tablet. "So far, the first phase is complete. The second phase can begin. But first...I need a name for my very own clique." Louie is checking out Duckipedia for answers. He scrolled down and through. "Nope, nope, too fancy, too confusing, too-dang it!" He was out of ideas. "I just wanted to find the best name for this clique." He thought. Then, it struck him. "The best..." He thought. Smiling, he switched to Notes in it. Inside is a list. "A simple name but it's the best of the best." He then typed out the name.

**The Besties**

**At last, Louie has completed the first part of his plan which is to find a hangout or turf for his clique. The second part is gonna be a long one. Long enough to last for the school year who knows? Anyway, who is excited for the next chapter? The sleepover should be an interesting topic to write on. Woo-hoo!**


	12. High School Sleepover!

**Chapter 12: High School Sleepover!**

* * *

It was Saturday morning. The sun shines it's rays beautifully at the city. Flocks of seagulls flew by the docks and the breeze is cooling.

Alright, let's check out McDuck Manor as it cuts to a room. Not just an ordinary room but it's the bedroom of Webby Vanderquack.

Before high school started, her room had gone through a major renovation which resulted in a perfect bedroom! The walls are pink, the ceiling is pink and the floor...well the floor is the same but it got a new woodwork and it's polished smooth! The carpet is still there in good condition and it's larger than before and enough o cover the entire floor. Now from the point of view of the entrance in a designed manner (because I love designing stuff), everything is arranged perfectly. Her bed is moved down to the far centre of her room and not to mention she got a new bed. It's a large, queen sized type with a high quality framework including a white mattress covered with pink bed sheets and on the bed are 3 pillows covered with light pink pillow sheets and her red blanket is soft, thick and comfy. Oh yes, the bed is a canopy bed with the posts supporting some tester above the bed and it has curtains on all the sides all bundled up.

By the left side of her bed and window is a desk with a computer large enough for her to do her homework or research myths or stuff related to magic and her school bag is just beside it Oh yeah, don't forget the movable chair. By the right side is some drawer to keep her valuables and a lamp and digital clock is added on top of it.

Now continuing, on the left side on the centre of the wall is a flat screen TV installed for her to watch horror movies and other stuff. Not to mention a dartboard with some darts on it and beside the TV on it's left. The large billboard where she keeps all the info of the McDuck family was moved to the right wall by her drawer. Her old couch where that giant teddy bear sat on was sold away and she got not one but 3 beanbag couches just in case she invites a friend or 2 over! The only thing that remains unchanged and not moved at all are the shelves and treasure chests where her reading materials and various weapons and ordinances are stored, her CD player and the globe. Oh yeah, the decorations hanging from the ceiling are removed except for the glow in the dark stars. And the giant teddy bear was placed in the shelves.

And also, Webby has her own bathroom! A door between the TV and her drawer leads right into it. Inside is spacious and it has the usual. Toilet, sink and the shower area but the best part is a large, oval shaped bathtub for her to enjoy her own private baths and it's connected beside the shower area. Oh yeah, a medium-sized rectangular mirror above the sink.

Okay, we're done with the descriptions of her new bedroom and let's get started on the Saturday.

So yeah, the clock shows it's 9am and Webby is still asleep enjoying the comfort of her bed. But it didn't take long as she slowly woke. "What another week! And another weekend to relax." She got out of her bed, fixed it and took a glance at the billboard. "I wouldn't forget the years of research in the McDuck. What can I say? It's now an archive gallery unless something new happens and the addition goes in." After that, she went to the bathroom to freshen up.

**30 minutes later...(That was pretty long)**

A refreshed Webby exited the bathroom. "Hee! Hee! Hee! I get to spend some time in the bubble bath! Oh how I wish I can soak in it longer!" She giggled to herself. Already, she's in her house clothes. A pink crop top in which the shoulder straps of her bra is seen and a beige skirt and her signature bow. She made her way down to the dining room and there, Beakly just finished prepping breakfast and saw her. "Good morning Webby. Excited I see?"

"Yeah! Tonight's sleepover is gonna be a blast!" She cheered and then, the triplets arrived. "Morning Webby."

"Hi guys!" She greeted as the triplets hi-5 her and after that, all sat down as omelettes with onions, red and green peppers are served with a bowl of fruit salad. As the teens ate, "You guys have plans for today?" Webby asked. "Nope. We have plans for the night." Louie replied. "Yeah! We boys have our fun and you have your fun with the girls." said Dewey. "I wonder, what time are they coming over?" Huey asked. "Dinner." Webby replied. "And I can't wait no longer! I wish time can fly faster than calculating speed and distance in physics class!"

That's when Louie took a clock and threw it out of the window. "KSH!"

"What was that for Louie?" Della asked sternly. "Just helping Webby in making time fly faster." Louie replied when Donald entered the manor with a long lump on his head in which his sailor cap is hanging on top of it. Plus, he's holding a clock. "Who threw that?" He asked. All arrowed Louie. "F." He exclaimed.

**Time skip to evening approximately 6pm...**

It's about time as Webby excitedly made preparations. She got horror movies ready, board games ready and her own sleeping bag. Of course she can choose to sleep on her cozy and comfy bed but that would be unfair to her friends. Always think of others before yourself.

"DING! DONG!"

"The doorbell!" Webby exclaimed as she made her way down and saw Duckworth preparing to answer it. "Duckworth! I'll take it from here thank you."

"Very well then Miss Webbigail." Duckworth replied as he walked away. Yes he can walk as throughout the years, Duckworth served the family and at the same time improved his spectral abilities. Now, he has mastered the ability to materialize himself between his anthropomorphic form to his spectral form. Once deceased, now resurrected with unique abilities. Now back to Webby as she opened the door and standing by, "Lena! Violet!"

"Salutations best friend. On time we are." Violet exclaimed looking at her watch. "Hey pink, looking forward to it." Lena greeted as she and Webby fist bump when they heard the sound of wheels skating by, **"COWABUNGA!"**

"Gosalyn sure knows to make her appearance." Lena described as the tough girl arrived skating through the gate and to the front entrance. "Wow...never thought I'll set foot in this manor. Launchpad wasn't kidding." Gosalyn thought as, "Hey guys. What's hanging?"

"We just arrived a few minutes ago before you put up a show." Lena replied as the girls laughed. "How dramatic." Violet agreed as, "Oh by the way, who else is coming to this sleepover besides us?" She got her answer when a cab pulled over outside the gate and coming out of the vehicle are, "It's Lana and Luna! Hey girls! Over here!" Lena called out. The 2 rocker girls upon seeing her waved back as they grabbed their stuff and joined the group. "First of all, thank you for inviting us." Lana thanked Webby. "Oh yeah! This is gonna be a blast! Air guitar!" Luna did a bit of air guitar as the girls laughed. Then, another cab pulled over and, "I recognize that girl. She's one of the prefects!" Violet noticed. "Are you surprised that I invited Ingrid?" Webby asked. "Yes indeed. The more the merrier." Violet replied as Ingrid reached the front entrance. "Hi guys." She greeted. "Hey Ingrid. Glad you made it." Webby replied. "Now all that's left is-"

"I have arrived bringing my presence here." All looked in front and, "GAH!" Yeah..."Leticia...how did you get here?!" Webby asked. "I have my own instinct in moving from place to place sometimes." The goth girl duck replied. "Okay...well that's everybody! Let's go to my room so that you can settle your stuff down." Webby suggested as the 8 girls entered the manor and headed to her room.

It cuts to outside as Webby opened the door to her bedroom as, "Whoa pink! It's so pink your bedroom is!" Lena exclaimed. "The last time I saw this room was last year and it's renovation is incredible!" Violet exclaimed. "OMG! This is so cool!" Lana exclaimed. "I know right? Large enough for us or more to come!" Luna agreed. "Really nice bedroom Webby, very beautiful especially your bed." Ingrid complimented. "So cool! Wow, you even had your own TV and DVD player!" Gosalyn exclaimed. "Too much pink. Too much bright colours." Leticia exclaimed as all stared at her with confused looks. "But I can live with that." Leticia added as, "Okay...you can leave your bags here and you all brought your sleeping bags right?" Webby asked. All took it out showing it to her. "Perfect! Got mine ready as well!" Yes, it's on the floor that's why. As the girls settled their stuff down, Beakly appeared by the doorway. "Dinner's ready girls. Be sure to wash your hands before nourishing yourselves." She reminded the girls and left. "What's for dinner pink?" Lena asked.

The answer is at the dining room as the 8 girls along with Scrooge, Della, Donald, Launchpad, Beakly and the triplets are having rotisserie chicken and beef briskets with stir fried vegetables and roast potatoes. "Can I have a second helping?" Gosalyn asked. "Alright. But not too much." Beakly approved as she excitedly took a bit of everything. "How are you able to cook all these? They're so delicious!" Ingrid asked. "Granny has plenty of experience of culinary." Webby answered for her. "And the best part is eating dinner with the famous Scrooge McDuck!" Lana exclaimed as Scrooge chuckled at their energetic enthusiasm as Luna filled her glass with water and Leticia just ate her dinner silently without saying a word. "Lass? Enjoyin yerself?" Scrooge asked trying to open up to the new faces here. All Leticia did was stare at him. She then continued eating as, "Sorry Uncle Scrooge, she's emotionless sometimes. Nature of the goths." Huey explained as Dewey took some roast potatoes and Louie took some more beef briskets. Launchpad is now mingling with Gosalyn. "My dad should one day drop by for a visit."

"Don't worry Gos, he often pays me a visit so that we can watch cartoons together in my turf." Launchpad replied as he ate some chicken. Gosalyn even knew what cartoon he talks about. "But yeah, one day, we should have a meal together." Launchpad added as he took some more vegetables.

**After dinner...**

Alright, the sleepover can begin as in Webby's bedroom, all 8 girls are gathered together in their sleepwear. Webby wore a sleeveless pink nightgown with frilled shoulder straps, Lena wore a black T-shirt and beige shorts, Violet wore a green T-shirt and blue shorts, Gosalyn wore red PJs, Lana wore a white singlet with long, grey pants, Luna wore a sky blue nightgown, Ingrid wore a short sleeved purple nightshirt with bear and panda face prints on it and Leticia wore a sleeveless black nightgown.

"To start off, let's have some fun getting to know each other." Webby began. "Good call since I'm seeing new faces." Ingrid replied as she looked at Leticia who emotionlessly looked back at her. "Okay...I'll go first! Hi! I'm Webby!" Webby began as the girls except Leticia laughed. "Your signature greeting is somewhat dope." Luna described. "Yeah...well about me, I like adventuring, exploring dangerous stuff, grappling guns, mystery solving and martial arts!" Webby spoke.

"Martial arts? How good are you?" Leticia asked. "I bet she's good enough to wreck some bullies and punks!" Gosalyn replied as laughter took place. "See? That why Webby didn't join those martial arts clubs! She's an expert already!" Lena replied. "Okay, okay, Lena, you're next!" Webby declared. "Fine, Lena's the name and all I do is hang out in the streets being street smart in some way and yeah, meeting Lana and Luna and being invited to be in their band sure has widened my interests further." Lana and Luna cheered for Lena as the trio did air guitar together and the rest except Leticia laughed.

After that, "Violet Apollonia Sabrewing. Bookworm, library visitor and former senior woodchuck." Violet explained. "Woodchuck? I was also from that scout troupe!" Ingrid exclaimed. "But in another area in Duckburg."

"Most impressive." Violet replied as, "My turn! Gosalyn Mallard. From St Canard and I moved here. I wreck boys and excel in ice hockey." That was fast as, "Okay peeps! Lana's the name and I like to rock and roll!"

"Same for me! But let me tell you something interesting." Luna then revealed it. "Lana and I knew each other when we were young and rock and roll hyped and interested us because we went to some rock band concert that really is wild and thrilling!"

"Whoa..." All were impressed at their long time friendship though Leticia does not display it facially. After that, "My name is Ingrid. I like reading and watching mystery novels and shows. I joined the safety patrol in middle school and now, a prefect in high school."

"Ever busted someone doing shit?" Lena asked. "A few times. Mostly because of the clique wars although me and my partner caught a 3rd year student swindling other student's money for some 'charity' drive." Ingrid replied. All the girls are impressed and now, "Okay...the goth girl is the last." Gosalyn stated. Leticia said nothing about it. "Y' know, this sleepover would be better without her." Luna whispered to Ingrid. "I'm not so sure about that. True, she's not displaying emotions and remains silent all the time but we don't know the outcome yet." Ingrid whispered back and back to Leticia, "Is she...gonna say anything?" Gosalyn whispered to Violet. "I calculate she's brainstorming her words first before releasing them vocally." Violet whispered back and then, "Leticia. Avid enthusiast of poetry, death metal and anything...dark, gloomy and pitch black."

"Okay..." Webby doesn't know to say but, "Oh well, at least we get to know each other well. Now I get to hand out friendship bracelets!" Webby went to her shelf and took out a kit. Opening it, "You made those yourselves?" Ingrid asked. "Yup! I even knitted your names on it!" Webby handed her friends the bracelets. "Webs, Vi and I had those already." Lena reminded her. "Did I not mention that I knitted your names on it? That includes you 2!" Webby beamed excitedly as she showed them hers. It's fuchsia and magenta with her name sewn on it in the colour, pink. Seeing this, all looked at their friendship bracelets. Lena's is dark grey and light grey with her name sewn on it in the colour, light pink. Violet's is blue green and sea green with her name sewn on it in the colour, violet. Gosalyn's is olive green and lilac with her name sewn on it in the colour, red. Lana's is turquoise and red with her name sewn on it in the colour, white. Luna's is sky blue and medium purple with her name sewn on it in the colour, red violet. Ingrid's is brown and dark brown with her name sewn on it in the colour, orange. And finally, Leticia's is dark purple and dark grey with her name sewn on it in the colour, black.

"Well? What do you think?" Webby asked. "OMG. A cute and cool addition to my casual wear!" Luna exclaimed. "These are nicer than the old ones you made for me and Vi before." Lena complimented. "Fashion is not my type and style but it really is something to remember." Gosalyn exclaimed. "Wicked." Leticia described. All stared at her. "In a way to describe how neat it is. Besides, the colour fit my personality and emotionless mood." Leticia added smiling. "I thought goths don't smile." Ingrid whispered to Violet. "Not all of them." Violet whispered back as Webby felt her tummy grumble a bit. "Still hungry after dinner pink?" Lena asked as she whipped her phone out. "Pizza time."

"Yeah! Rock it Lena!" Lana cheered rocking on her electric guitar. As Lena made a phone call, "I wonder what the triplets are doing right now?" Webby thought.

**In the TV room...**

"Check it out! The Duckvengers are wrecking all the Chitauri!" Huey exclaimed while eating a large tub of coffee flavoured ice cream. "Captain America's doing a lot of damage with his moves and shield only!" Dewey exclaimed while eating a large tub of cookies n cream flavoured ice cream. "Now the real fun begins when those giant Leviathans enter the city and wreck more havoc!" Louie exclaimed while eating a large tub of chocolate ice cream. "Anyway, after the movie, what's next?"

"Next will be Age of Ultron followed by Infinity War and finally, Endgame!" Huey exclaimed as the triplets cheered. "Hell yeah! This is just like the Ottoman Empire Marathon we did 5 years ago!" Dewey stated. (That's right. The case file Agent 22 episode)

"And the best part is, more ice cream and milkshakes for us all!" Louie added as the triplets cheered some more and continued their movie marathon. "And I wonder how Webby's sleepover is doing?" Dewey thought as he ate another scoop of ice cream and sipped some cookies n cream milkshake.

**Back to Webby's bedroom then...**

As of now, Baggle is ongoing. "Timer starts...now!" Lena flipped the hourglass upside down and the 8 girls started writing words down on a piece of paper.

When the timer is up, all checked each other's words. "Yes! I got the most points! I win!" Ingrid cheered. All laughed except Leticia. "Aren't you gonna laugh or something?" Lena asked her. "I'm emotionless regardless of whether I win or lose." She replied as, "Second round here we go!" Webby declared as the girls got ready.

After several rounds of baggle, the door opened and Duckworth arrived holding 3 boxes of pizza and 3 bottles of soda. "Pizza time!" Golsayn cheered grabbing the stuff from Duckworth and shutting the door in front of his face. "Girls..." Duckworth sighed as he walked away and transformed into his ghost form to continue the housing cleaning.

Now back inside is free time as the girls ate pizza and mingled together. Ingrid and Violet are looking at the billboard. "She's been doing this for years! Knowledgeable!" Ingrid described. "The family is nearly complete. I wonder whether she's still doing her research?" Violet wondered as she drank some soda.

On the beanbag couches, Lena, Lana and Luna are hanging out eating pizza and practicing some tunes. "Now you rock some tunes Lena!"

"Glad I bought my own electric guitar!" Lena took it out and started jamming. Everyone started cheering for her as Gosalyn and Webby started dancing around a bit and that's when, "Hey...where's Leticia?" Webby wondered as she looked around. As the jamming goes on, Webby excused herself to get something from the kitchen and after leaving, "Gee...sounds much more fun without that goth girl." Lana whispered to Luna. "Maybe...I guess fun isn't her type. Possibly she doesn't fit in well with this type. Better off without her then." Luna whispered back while at the shelves, Ingrid is examining all of Webby's stuff. "Unbelievable. A crossbow, a spiked flail, a bow and arrows and you got to be kidding me, grenades?!" She picked one and examined. "How the duck did she get her hands at those ordinances?!" She wondered as she put it back and rejoin the others as they had some soda together.

**Around the hallways...**

What Webby decided to do is search for Leticia. As she looked around, "No, she can't leave the manor early. Her stuff is still there. Is she hiding or something?" Webby thought with worry. Then, she heard flushing and from a hallway bathroom, Leticia came out. "Oh. Hey Webby. Gosalyn occupied the bathroom in your room just now and having some urgency, I ended up using one of the bathrooms outside."

"Oh thank goodness you're still here!" Webby hugged Leticia and, "You okay or something Webby? You sound worried like the bats that have difficulty navigating in the dark sometimes." Leticia asked. "Well...I'll come clean. I'm worried about you. You sound like you don't enjoy yourself. I mean, I saw your face and it reacts to nothing. No facial expressions and I might have eavesdropped a few conversations that you're not fun at all because of the fact that you don't display your emotions. I guess it seems true but I still wanted to help you experience the friendship that all of us are having now regardless of-"

"Calm down Webby. I understand everything. It's true I don't smile a lot and because I'm from a different clique, that's why some people say I can't fit in well in most cases. But still, I must thank you for inviting me. Remember you invited me and Ennui to have lunch with you guys? It was one step to fit in at least. I really can feel it in my heart. How you willing wanted to befriend us and open up to others. I really appreciated it and if you don't know this, you are the first person to make me smile in this first year in high school." Leticia's words are so true as the goth girl smiled at Webby. "I guess inviting you was worth my efforts." Webby replied. They shared a hug and after that, headed back to the bedroom.

Inside, "Webby, where have you been?" Gosalyn asked. "She caught me red-handed walking around the kitchen." Leticia fibbed shrugging her shoulders. "Yeah...but I found out she wanted some water so I let her do what she needs to do." Webby fibbed along. "At least she learnt to lie her way through." Lena thought as she looked at the digital clock. "10:30pm." She noticed as Webby and Leticia nodded at each other. "Alright girls! Ready for horror movies?"

"Horror movies?!" All exclaimed. "Wicked. I am so in." Leticia replied smirking which surprised all. "Uh..Leticia. You alright? You appeared to be-"

"Relax Luna. When it comes to horror movies, I am a huge fan of all kinds of horror and speaking that, I brought with me one of the most horrifying movies ever to send chills down your spine and make you all scream." Leticia replied smiling as she dug her bag through. "I must admit...I think she's fun to hang out with now." Lana whispered to Gosalyn. "Some people have aces up their sleeves or wait for the moment to shine." Gosalyn whispered back.

**And so...**

Dark is the bedroom and the TV is on showing a horror movie called, The Conjuring.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" That's the sound of girls screaming at the horrors in the movie. (And sorry, I don't watch horror movies so I won't know much about it and describe it much)

While everyone screams, Leticia smiled. "Best sleepover ever." She spoke looking at the readers with a smile as screaming took place again.

**Oh man. I thought writing a sleepover chapter is a piece of cake but it appears...I have much to learn. Oh well, A for effort. Hooray!**

**Never mind. I got ideas to work on now. Especially the month of October in this story. Some timeskips may happen in other words, days will pass and maybe a week or 2 will pass. That way, I can arrange all my ideas meeting my expectations and focus on the plot ahead. Oh yeah, a few subplots will also take place. You'll see. **

**One more thing, Season 3 is so on! Can't wait to see the new episodes! Who's hyped? I am! ****Woo-hoo!**


	13. Aiding and Training

**Chapter 13: Aiding and Training**

* * *

Skipping to Tuesday, school is in progress and the first period just finished. In one class, Louie and Lena grabbed their stuff and headed to the field for gym class. "Why are we gonna be in the hot sun running laps?" Lena asked. "I dunno. Nowadays, the gym teachers hope to emphasise fitness in us." Louie replied as before heading to the field. They need to change into their gym clothes and now, they found the toilets which have changing rooms inside and it's near the field. Without a do, they went inside to their respective genders to suit up.

Inside, Louie is in the cubicle checking out something on his clipboard. "3 days ago, Webby's sleepover was a success and as a result, I seized the opportunity to get the girls she invited to join my clique." He thought as the clipboard shows his name along with his brothers and friends including Leticia, Lana, Luna and Ingrid in the list. "And this morning, Ennui and Cornelius requested to join my clique as they found out it's existence through their partners." Louie then wrote their names down, changed into his gym clothes quickly and waited outside for Lena. She soon came out in her gym clothes and is holding onto a beaten up student. "Heh. Caught red-handed?"

"For trying to take pictures of me in the changing room." Lena replied as she tossed him aside and they headed to the field. There, they met up with their other classmates as Coach Catson gave the class running drills and static drills.

While this was happening, Huey and Violet are seen in class studying together. "Too bad that our social studies teacher got food poisoning during the weekend. That's why I reviewing my geography notes." Huey stated. "And I'm studying my history notes." Violet stated back as they continued studying together and for their class, some are doing their self-learning and others just lazed around while the substitute teacher just slept throughout the period.

And finally, "Hey Dewey, I dare you to sneak up to Mr Cosworth and stick this note quietly on his back!" Gosalyn whispered to Dewey. "No way! I don't wanna get detention for some silly prank!" Dewey replied. "Are you chicken? Oh man, I think I was wrong about you being the fearless guy with the guts to do the impossible." Gosalyn mocked and taunted Dewey quietly for the next 5 minutes. "Fine. I'll do it and if I win, you owe me and Webby a milkshake."

"Deal and you owe me a milkshake if you chicken out, throw in the towel and get caught." Gosalyn replied as she handed Dewey a note with tape on it. The note reads, "I am a hobo. Kick me."

Dewey swallowed hard. English class is in progress and sentence construction is ongoing. The teacher is writing and explaining the lesson to the class at the same time. Wasting no time, Dewey quietly got off his seat as Gosalyn gestured the whole class to see the act as all excitedly watched. Even Webby put aside her pen to see this. "Please don't get caught Dewey. Please don't go to detention..." She hoped with a bit of worry when, "What the?" She felt it again. "It's the same as before during his basketball trials." She thought as she felt it some more in her heart and her body heated up a bit and somehow, Gosalyn noticed it. "Hmmm...I've never seen Webby so angst unless..." She took a glance at Dewey who's up close to the teacher. All eyes are fixed on him as Dewey trembled and got the note ready. Closer...closer...and closer...just a little more...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

All gasped. Dewey looked in front. The teacher was still writing and explaining and the note is on his jacket. All covered their mouths holding their laughter as Dewey quickly got back to his seat just in time Webby felt much better especially the fact that this strange feeling left her in time. "That was close." He told Webby. "I know right?" She agreed as he turned to Gosalyn. "You owe us a milkshake."

"Crap." She grumbled as Mr Cosworth turned to the class. "Now any questions? If not, we move to the next part of the lesson. Now, someone give me a noun."

**After a few boring lessons...**

The bell rang alive for lunch break and students made their way there. But first, some need to fix their lockers for their remaining classes later. Take Louie who is seen doing it. "I need my social studies notes and my math notes. Okay, that will do." He kept his notes in his bag and decided to head to the cafeteria when, "Hello Louie." He turned to see, "Oh...hey Doofus."

"How's everything?" He asked. "Uh...okay. Fine. Decent?" He replied. "Just one word will do." He replied when, "Hey Louie! Hey Doofus!" They turned to see Algernon meeting up with them. "I take it he's in your class since he knew you?" Louie asked. "Oh yes. Algernon who's known to piss in class at unscheduled timings." Doofus described as he approached Louie. "Good to see you Louie. I could really use your aid now." Algernon spoke first. "Aid? Why me?" Louie asked as Doofus decided to make his way but stopped a bit for a little eavesdropping. "My friend Bucky went to the auto shop to collect some unused parts for some building project of his own but he was never heard from this place from morning to now. I hope you can investigate and if he's still there, bring him out safely." Algernon had just finished explaining the situation and, "One question, why can't you do it yourself?"

"Well...uh...okay fine! I'm a coward to go in there and get wrecked that's why! Worse, greasers use this area as their turf! They're pretty tough guys with martial art skills explaining why most of them are members of the various martial arts clubs in this high school!"

"Okay...fine. Let's go in together and maybe you can learn a thing or 2 about outwitting your adversaries." Louie and Algernon hurried off as, "I wonder...does Louie know of it? If some..." Doofus thought a bit but hunger was pretty strong in him so he dismissed his thoughts and hurried off.

**Outside the auto shop...**

Louie and Algernon arrived to see 2 greasers guarding the way in. "Kanz and Howard. Freshmen. They're classmates of Bucky." Algernon told him. "Okay...we need to get this rescue done fast. Give me something to throw." Algernon looked around and found an empty soda can. He gave to Louie and he hurled it at a wall. "THOK!"

"What was that?" Kanz exclaimed. "I bet a trust fund turd is near our turf! Let's find him!" Howard suggested as they left their post and followed the direction where the can was thrown. Louie and Algernon then seized the chance to make their move. They reached the entrance as Louie flicked the switch for the door to open up. Once it rose to a level enough for him and Algernon to slip in, he let the chubby nerd in first and flicked the switch to close the door and slid in just in time.

Now inside, Louie found the lights and then, they heard something. "Someone's inside and-"

"It's Bucky! He's locked up inside that closet!" Algernon spoke correctly as Louie looked around and saw some keys. Taking it, he unlocked the closet and a tall and skinny opossum came out breathing heavily. "I can't believe the greasers found me! I was almost done collecting the components I need until they caught me red handed! Mistaking me for stealing in their turf, they locked me up and I missed 3 classes in the end!"

"Put your aside Bucky and finish what you've started. Algernon, keep watch at the back entrance which is still open." He complied as he stood guard and Louie watched Bucky work on his project and then, "What's that?" There is something on a shelf beside a toolbox. Taking it, "Must be one of the components the janitor needs. He's gonna be most pleased." He kept it in his bag and continued waiting.

2 minutes later, "Alright I'm done!" Louie took a peek. "What the duck? You built a skateboard only?"

"There's more to it!" Bucky replied as they used the back entrance to make their escape. "The path is said to lead us to the carpark on the left side." Algernon stated. "Oh great! Now we can-" That's when Louie pulled the nerds to him as they hid to avoid a trio of greasers passing by. "Hey Hal, what you had for lunch?"

"5 cheeseburgers and 2 large sodas Norton."

"You fatso! Didn't you eat cheeseburgers for breakfast already?"

"So what? I have a knack for my favourite food Dallas!"

While the trio are talking, they never noticed the other trio as, "Now!" Louie and the 2 nerds quickly dashed their way out and then, "Bullies!" Algernon pointed at a few of them hanging out as they took cover behind a car. "There are too many of them! We'll be dead in seconds!" Bucky exclaimed as he and Algernon hugged each other and whimpered quietly. Louie rolled his eyes over their fear and noticed a stone. An idea struck him. He took it and threw it at a bully leaning by the wall. "KSH!"

"Ow! Why did you hit me with a rock Kip!?"

"Stein! I was just chatting with Bugg about wrestling!" The bully Kip replied but Stein just went to him and punched his face. "Motherfucker!" Stein struck him and other bullies upon seeing this all cheered for the brawl. "Now's our chance!" Louie told the nerds as they quickly made a mad dash out of the carpark before any other bully sees them.

It didn't take long but now, they're back at the hallways as, "Thanks for the aid Louie. Here, the skateboard I was working on was meant for you." Bucky thanked him and handed the skateboard to him. "So that contraption was meant for me?!" A surprised Louie asked. "Algernon told the other nerds about how you help defend him from the bullies and I got the idea to offer you this gift of gratitude." He explained on and an impressed Louie accepted the gift as Bucky and Algernon headed their way.

**In the cafeteria...**

"Louie's running late again." Dewey noticed as he ate his double quarter pounder cheeseburger with fries. "Don't tell me..." Huey thought with worry as he took a grilled corn and started grinding through. Then, "You missed me?" Louie set his lunch down. It's a philly cheesesteak sandwich with chicken nuggets and as always, 2 cans of Pep!. "Is that a skateboard?" Gosalyn noticed as she took a bite of her crispy chicken burger. All gasped as Louie smiled sheepishly showing it to the gang. It's green with the gold dollar sign on the top. "How did you get that?" Huey asked. "A nerd gave it to me, heard that I outwitted bullies and saved one of his friends." Louie explained. "And as a result, this was given to me. But the problem is, I don't know how to skate unlike Dewey."

"I can teach you." Gosalyn volunteered as all stared at her. "You will? Thanks!" Louie shook her hand and, "When will you teach me?"

"You'll have to wait first. I'll text you when the times comes." Gosalyn replied. "Sure, I can wait." Louie got the message as he started eating his sandwich. "Oh yeah after school, Gosalyn, Webby and I are gonna get some milkshakes at the Arctic Wind, the ice cream parlour. Who's free to join us?" Dewey asked the gang. "I'm so in!" said Lena as she ate a portion of her Caesar salad with ranch dressing. "Also a decent place to work on your homework. Count me in." said Violet as she ate a piece of sweet n sour chicken. "I got work to do in the Science Club but after that, I can meet up with you guys." said Huey. "And as for me, I got to work on something but it won't take long." Louie added. "What do you have after school? I only know your Cue Sports Club activities are on Friday." Huey asked raising his eyebrow with concern as he drank some lemonade. "It's a secret." Louie replied as he drank up his first can of Pep! and after that, started chugging down his second can.

**So after school...**

Knowing that he doesn't know how to skateboard, Louie just carried it by hand and headed out. He reached his bike and geared up. During that, "Hey Louie!"

"What's up Duncan!" Louie greeted the punk as, "Got something to do?" Duncan asked. "Yeah! And I'm in a rush! See ya!" Louie replied as he rode off. "Alright dude. See ya again!" Duncan called out as he left the school.

**Several minutes later...**

"This is the place I guess." Louie check the address via the paper he got from the janitor last week. He examined the trailer. A tiny home dirty and kinda old. But knowing this is the place, Louie went there and knocked on the door. It opened revealing the janitor. "Oh it's you kid. I guess you have-"

"Right in my bag." Louie took it out and handed it to him. "Perfect! No dents, no defects, all in good condition! Alright, meet me behind the trailer, I need to suit up first."

A minute later, Louie found himself standing in front of a dummy as the janitor went to begin his training. "The first move for today, the gut slug." He executed alight punch and then, a heavy punch on the dummy. "That doesn't look so advanced." Louie described. "Because I wanna test you to see if your fighting skills are capable enough for me to see and make me feel convinced to teach you the advanced moves. Now go hit the dummy." Louie sighed and did the moves. "Not good enough." He did it again. "Still not good enough." The janitor stated again as Louie hit it again. "Are you even trying? Another!" The janitor ordered and Louie did it. "Harder and use more force! You hit like a baby while those tough muthas in your school hit like grown ass duck!" Louie sighed and continued this cycle for several minutes. Rigorous training one can say.

But it was worth. "KSH! KSH! KSH! KSH! KSH! KSH! KSH! KSH! KSH! KSH!"

"Alright kid you did good enough o satisfy me but next time, take my lessons seriously and don't forget to bring me more of those gizmos." The janitor dismissed Louie as, "Finally...the Arctic Wind, here I go!"

**At the Arctic Wind...**

"You lost a bet to Dewey huh?" Lena asked.

"Unbelievable. Your guts is different from his if you ask me." said Violet.

"Oh shut up." Gosalyn replied and then, remembered something. "I feel like telling you this but I saw Webby feel funny during English class."

"How funny?" Lena asked. "Funny in a way that she feels anxious and worried about Dewey." Gosalyn explained making Lena and Violet gasp. They looked at the table where Dewey and Webby are sitting together chatting. "I knew something like this has occurred between them." Violet exclaimed. "You know of this?" Gosalyn asked. "2 weeks ago on Sunday after we watched the movie, Insidious: "The Last Key", Huey texted me at night and we chatted in a private chat room in our phones and let's just say he revealed it to me." Violet explained. "It was most surprising and Lena was being nosy in our chat."

"Hey!" Lena exclaimed. "Anyway, I have theorized that there might be something about these 2." Violet explained. "One thing I know, they're best, inseparable friends for 5 years." said Lena. "Correct. Their bond is so strong that I can assume those strange feelings they had were triggered." Violet explained. "Huey gave me the description that Dewey turns red, his heart beats faster and his body heats up every time Webby smiles at him or compliments him. Now, when Webby feels something for Dewey, the strange feeling is triggered and it's similar to what Dewey feels in himself and oh! We're next, we'll talk about this another time."

"And Huey and Louie finally showed up." Gosalyn added as the 2 boys entered the parlour and waved at them.

And after that, everyone had a treat. Huey had 2 scoops of strawberry ice cream with chopped peanuts, Dewey had a cookies n cream milkshake with extra cookies, Louie had 2 scoops of mint chocolate chip and chocolate chip ice cream respectively with hot fudge, Webby had a strawberry and peach milkshake, Lena had 2 scoops of mango ice cream, Violet had 2 scoops of green apple and blueberry ice cream respectively and Gosalyn had a banana split all by herself.

"How's the Science Club Huey?" Violet asked. "Pretty good, all the members are tinkering with batteries, wires, bulbs and switches." Huey explained. "But we got carried away and started an electric fire." All stopped and stared at Huey, "If there's one person who always do dangerous stuff to the point he destroys part of the school, it's Dewey." said Louie. "Hey! When did I ever destroy a school?!" Dewey asked. "I can't remember but you're possible to do soemthing like that." Louie replied as all laughed and continued enjoying their cold treats. "Oh yeah, Louie, what were you doing back at school?" Dewey asked knowing that he's doing something in secret. "Simple. Tidied up our lounge a bit because my clique is gaining members." Louie lied. "I often wonder why you need a clique?" Huey asked. "All will revealed in time." Louie replied and say no more because everyone continued mingling and as for Louie, he took out his clipboard from his bag and it has a piece of paper showing all the school cliques arranged in order. The Besties so far is the at the bottom below the Bullies and all the way to the top are the Jocks. "Step by step, my plan will work like clockwork and soon enough, phase 2 is complete and mission accomplished." He thought with a smile.

**Louie sure is ambitious. What is he planning to do with the cliques? Oh well, secret plans yet to be revealed in this story. Anyway, I saw the episodes. Wow! Funny and epic!**

**Oh well, I'll be in the army on standby for 2 full weeks due to the pandemic taking place and Singapore's going on a partial lockdown. Once 2 weeks is over, I'll be back writing and planning. Stay safe and healthy everybody! Woo-hoo!**


	14. The Bitch!

**Chapter 14: The Bitch!**

* * *

On Thursday in which the date is 17 September, "Give it back Bonnie!" A Siamese female cat demanded to a certain familiar duck. "No way Ling Yi!"

"Can you just give me back my biology notes bitch!"

"Are you threatening me stupid nerd?!" Bonnie pushed her onto the floor. "Just please give it back to me! You can't just steal my stuff!" Ling Yi replied getting up. "Unfortunately for you, my nerdy servant, I can do what I like because one, I'm a cheerleader and that makes me popular. Two, I am not stealing, I'm borrowing instead and three, you're just an excuse to help me ace my subject you pathetic nerd." Bonnie then pushed Ling Yi onto the floor again, went to her locker and locked up the notes. "School starts in half an hour. Still got time for some iced latte at the cafeteria." Bonnie thought to herself as she left leaving Ling Yi to cry by her locker.

While she's doing that, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby arrived at their lockers first as Dewey chatted with Webby about his basketball practice yesterday while they fix their stuff, Huey is checking his stuff ensuring he did his homework and, "Oh no! I missed out one math question!" Ouch but Huey quickly solved and as for Louie, he just listened to music through his phone and arranged his stuff at the same time when he noticed Ling Yi. While his brothers and friend went to their respective classes, Louie went to check on her. "You okay?" Ling Yi looked up to see him. "N-No!"

"Someone bullied you huh?"

"Y-Yes! Bonnie Wallace! Ever since first day she's been pushing me too much! She took my notes, made me do her homework and this has been ongoing for some time!" Ling Yi explained. "We have Biology class starting soon and that bitch took my notes and won't give them back to me! They're in her locker that's why."

"Bonnie Wallace? Wait, she's one of those mean girls the goths introduced to us before!" Louie thought. "I can't believe those 10 girls made their wicked moves early..." So, "Calm yourself down, I'll get those notes back."

"Really? You will?" Ling Yi felt hope entering her body as, "But no one not even Bonnie must know of this. Do you know her locker combination?" Louie asked. "I don't know. I recall seeing a notebook containing some random passwords Bonnie wrote down as remembrance." Ling Yi replied and recalled a bit. "Okay, go and find the combination, I'll see what else I can do!" Louie replied. "We also have to hurry, Bonnie went to the cafeteria and she'll reutrn to class in 25 minutes." Ling Yi explained. "Good. I got an idea on cooking up a nasty surprise in her locker!" said Louie with a snickering smile.

Somewhere, Doofus Drake was seen fixing his locker when, "Hey Doofus." He turned behind to see Louie. "Louie. Who would have guessed you decided to drop by and talk to me." He spoke. "Yeah...how surprising but anyway, you got any ideas on any prank related to lockers?" Louie asked. "You came to the right person. There are plenty of ideas and I recommend planting a stinkbomb in the lockers." Doofus answered his question impressing Louie. "That's all I need to do." He stated. "Very well then, go to class Y107 and there, find Francois Jonwing. He's a nerd expert in the knack of creating stinkbombs and I'll bring you to him because my class is next his, Y108."

"Nice. Thanks for the tip." Louie then headed to the classroom with Doofus.

Soon enough, "This is it." Doofus told him and he went to his class. "As far as I know, Huey and Violet are in class Y101, Dewey, Webby and Gosalyn are in class Y102 and, me and Lena are in class Y103. Not to mention there are 12 classes in total for each school year." Louie thought as he entered the classroom. There inside, he saw a fat goose sitting on his desk fixing some board game. "Hey excuse me, are you Francois Jonwing?"

"That is me fellow stranger, what brings you here in this classroom where I am assigned to?" Francois asked. "I heard you have stinkbombs. I would like to purchase some. I even have the money in my wallet." Louie took out 5 bucks and placed it on his desk. "My goodness! People bully me to get my gimmicks but you, stranger chose a different way and thus, I shall grant you what you want. Follow me to my locker, it's nearby just several steps from this classroom because randomly speaking, everyone's lockers are in different locations around this level and I'm lucky to have one near me so that I won't have to walk much." Francous stood up, kept the money and left the classroom with Louie following him. "That guy is so fat it's like he had an eating disorder or something..." Louie thought and they reached his locker and once unlocked, Francois took out 2 stinkbombs and handed it to Louie. "These ones have timer. Set it and it'll explode automatically."

"Alright Francois. Thanks for the gimmicks." Louie thanked him as he went back to his classroom. "Now I need to rush." Louie thought as he hurried his way back. There, Ling Yi is waiting for him. "I managed to find her locker combination. 10, 24, 49."

"Good. Keep watch while I commit a break in." Louie ordered as she looked around and Louie managed to unlock Bonnie's locker and there, "The biology notes!" He grabbed them, placed the stinkbombs in her locker and looking at time through his phone, "10 minutes left and 5 minutes is all I need." He set the timer and locked it back. He then handed the notes to Ling Yi. "Oh thank you so much uh...what's your name? I forgot to introduce myself. Jiang Ling Yi."

"Louie Duck."

"Whoa! One of those rich triplets related to Scrooge McDuck?!" Ling Yi was speechless. "I am so honoured to meet you and I won't forget this good deed you did for me. Thank you once again."

"No problem Ling Yi but quick, keep the notes and do not mention this to anyone or talk about it. Go!" Louie reminded her and she got the message as they quickly made their way to their respective classes.

5 minutes to the start of the first period, Bonnie returned to get her notes and as she worked on her locker combination, inside is cooking up and it's 15 seconds to the meltdown (Not literally). Once she unlocked her lock, she opened her locker and, "IOOM!"

"FSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" One scream drew all the attention as, "Look! It's Bonnie and she got stanked big time! A skater exclaimed. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Smelly byotch!" A punk sarcastically mocked. "Heh. Her blood will smell bad by now." A female vamp stated and as for Bonnie, she puked on the floor and ran to the girl's bathroom and puked some more causing schoolwide laughter to echo throughout the hallway.

**Sometime later...**

"That was gold." Gosalyn exclaimed as she chewed on her burrito. "I mean, who was so sharp enough to execute a prank enough to make all the classes rotfl!"

"I know right but seriously, Bonnie has this coming." Lena stated. "Why?" Webby asked as she ate a triple cheese pizza slice. "I've seen her so wicked you can say she's nearly equal to Mandy's wickedness." Lena replied. "Yesterday, I saw her bully some girl from the band to the point she snapped he flute into half making her cry."

"Damn! I remember last Friday, I saw 2 of her associates stuff 2 female nerds in their lockers and then, they tripped a random student for fun and they walked away laughing." Violet recalled. "Now that you mentioned it, I saw Mandy and 2 of her skanks gossip and insult among themselves some of the boys over their personalities and appearances." Gosalyn also recalled. "Not to mention I saw them standing by their lockers being snarky and shit."

All this is making Webby kinda worried. "What's wrong Webby?" Dewey asked. "What if one day...I'm next? All the stuff those mean girls do to others...what if they'll go after me or Lena, or Violet or even Gosalyn and other girls I befriended?" Webby replied feeling a bit of fear in herself as she stirred her beef stew. "I don't want to be a victim of school bullying."

"Sometimes, people do this because they're either better than others or they're insecure of themselves. You fare better Webby. You're smart, beautiful in form, sweet and you make many students in this school happy. Your own signature greeting even put a smile on their faces. (Not like the Joker though)" Dewey assured to her with motivation. Webby felt better instantly and they shared a smile when, "UGH!"

At the same time it seems. They looked away from each other clutching their hearts. "What the...it somewhat stung me..." Dewey thought feeling it. "Why? Why? I don't get it! The pain...it escalated!" Webby thought feeling it. And the others all saw it. "OMG." Gosalyn and Lena exclaimed together quietly. But then, they recovered. "I don't what happened Webby but I think I ate my lunch fast."

"I thought the same Dewey." They soon got back to eating while the rest started blankly at each other over what they just saw rendering them speechless for the rest of the lunch break.

**After lunch...**

Nope, class hasn't started yet because the gang finished their lunch early. 15 minutes to the next period. So with that, all but Louie headed back to their homerooms because, "Lena, I need to check on something."

"Alright greenie. Don't be long." Lena reminded him as he dashed off.

It didn't take long but Louie soon found her and, "Again Ling Yi?" She was crying by her locker. "Bonnie may have fallen for the stinkbomb prank but she was angered greatly to the point she stole my diary!"

"Oh great...another fine mess..." Louie grumbled to himself. "What did that bitch do with it?"

"She gave it to Mr Atrick, our math teacher who's also one those several people in the teaching staff to be corrupt. She bribed him to read it in front of the class to humiliate me! Not to mention her way of venting out her anger over being laughed at for the stinkbomb prank." Ling Yi revealed. "I recall the teacher went to the staff room to keep it but the problem is, only teachers can get access inside."

"I really don't have time left!" Louie thought. "Alright, I'll get it back at all cost but first, does Bonnie also have a diary? Sorry if I'm being-"

"Yes! she does! I know what you're thinking because Bonnie's still in the cafeteria and her bag is left in our homeroom. I'll be back!" Ling Yi hurried off and 2 minutes later, "Here!"

"Wait here and I'll be back!" Louie then sprinted his way down.

**Outside the staff room...**

"Outside and waiting..." Louie looked at the time via his phone. He then saw a female peacock teacher carry some papers and she's struggling. "Let me help you ma'am."

"Oh thank you! Will you please help me bring it to my cubicle in the staff room?" The teacher asked. "No problem!" Louie replied as they entered the staff room. There, Louie can see some teachers working, taking a break or lazing around a bit. "Here it is!" They set the papers down and, "Aha!" Louie found it. "All cubicle have signs which contain their names and fortune has favoured me." He hurried to Mr Atrick's cubicle and opened a drawer. "Found it! Switcheroo time!" He swiped Ling Yi's diary out and kept Bonnie's in his drawer and once done, "Is that all ma'am?"

" Yes that is all. Thank you once again. To leave the room, press the button to the right frame of the glass door which will open automatically." The teacher guided him. "No wonder all teachers have their own IDs to enter this room." Louie thought as he left and sprinted back.

Soon enough, "Here Ling Yi. Keep it securely and next time, don't bring your diary to school and don't bring this up to others."

"Thank you so much Louie! I won't forget this!" Ling Yi then slipped 20 dollars in his hand. "Cool!" Louie exclaimed. "At least Bonnie didn't take my money that's why and consider this a reward for just now and right now." Ling Yi then went back to her class and Louie smiled. "Something tells me humiliation is gonna be twice embarrassing as just now." He thought as he headed back to his class.

**In Class Y110...**

Ling Yi did as Louie told her to and pretended that nothing happened by reading a novel. Her fellow students are arriving now including Mandy and her group. As Bonnie sat beside her, "I wonder how many secret you keep in your stupid book? I bet it's a lot and enough to see you cry like a baby!" Bonnie sarcastically stated as Mr Atrick entered the homeroom. "Greetings class. Before I begin-" He first cleared his throat. "I will take only 5 to 10 minutes to read a few pages in this diary." He took it out and began. "Dear diary, OMG, the football team is full of hot jocks. I see many strong and good-looking ones like Jackson, Weston, Dashiel, Eugene and many more! I wish I can date all of them and they'll probably grind me good?"

The class gasped especially Bonnie. "What the duck? That's my diary! I thought I..." She felt helpless now as an amused Atrick flipped through a bit and, "Dear diary, I have this habit of sleeping in the nude. It feels so warmth and relaxing all the time. I often dream about-okay, too juicy I'll just find another page to read." The whole class laughed upon hearing that and Bonnie cannot take it anymore as Mr Atrick found a very amusing one. "Dear diary, yesterday I wore a mini-skirt to the mall and I look so sexy to the point I made some hot boys horny for me-"

The whole class roared with laughter as some of the are rotfl and others hollered uncontrollably to the point Bonnie went out of control bursting into tears, packed everything and ran out of the school early crying all the way home. Don't worry, she called a cab to do so instead of running all the way.

**The next day...**

"Classes are over and I'm gonna head to the Cue Sports Club for another trial and officially be part of it." Louie thought to himself as he fixed his locker when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked behind to see, "Heh, you seem very happy Ling Yi."

"Thanks to your craftiness and the schemes you pulled for me, Bonnie was too humiliated to come to school for the next few days and something tells me she won't bother me anymore." Ling Yi replied cheerfully. "She definitely won't even if she returns. But, if ever she's back to being a mean bitch, look for me and I'll be playing humiliation tricks on her head." Louie assured to her. "Thanks Louie, you're a good duck I can see and you had a heart to help the helpless." Ling Yi described and after that, she planted a kiss on his cheek and he smiled accepting it. As Ling Yi walked off, "Heh, very few of the female nerds like her are hot." He thought.

**I am back! For some time only. Who knows I may have to go back to the army for a while again due to recent, pandemic events spiralling out of control or skyrocketing in some countries.**

**Now this chapter was finished before I have to return to camp but now that I'm back, all I have to do is push the button and the update is on! Yes speaking of updates, they'll be flowing for now. Woo-Hoo!**


	15. Student Council Event

**Chapter 15: Student Council Event**

* * *

**A week later...**

"Vote for Laura Frizzfeather! Political soul with a role to play in this school!"

"Give it up for Horatio Lopez! Straight A student and second in command of the head prefect!"

"Sidney Greenwing! Vote for her and she'll make this school an even better place for learning!"

All around Duckburg High, students are seen supporting, passing out flyers and doing rallies with others as Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby and the punk, Duncan showed up at the front entrance inside. "What is going on?" Huey asked. "Lame. They're doing some student council elections." Duncan explained. "What's that?" Webby asked. "Bah! All they do is ask students to vote for some individual to be in this stupid council. Anyone can give it a shot whether you're in a clique or not. Besides, there are roles to play in the council especially the president one."

"I see. The main focus is voting for someone to be the president of the student council." Huey realized when, "Guys and girls, rally up! Love and support for Violet Sabrewing! Vote for her and things will change! High school lives will thrive and flourish!" All stopped to see Lena and Gosalyn with some students dong a rally and Violet is seen walking with them on their right. "I didn't know Violet's running for this spot!" Dewey exclaimed as the group stopped before them. "Salutations." Violet greeted them as, "Hi Violet! Running for president of the student council?" Webby asked. "Precisely. Long have I wanted to lead in organizing the events for this high school." Violet replied as her group cheered for her. "Ha! If you think you have the chance Violet, you're wrong!"

All turned to their left to see another group led by a brown duck. She has short, dark brown hair reaching her shoulders, wears a grey shirt and black pants and short, black high heels. She is accompanied by 2 girls from the nerds clique both wearing their signature colours. The first one is a crane with black hair tied into pig tails and her attire consists of a dark brown shirt wore with purple overalls and red converse shoes. The second one is a flamingo with short, orange hair, wears round glasses and her attire is a white shirt with a cyan vest wore on it with a blue skirt and brown sandals.

"Courtney."

"Violet." Both girls glared at each other. "Aiming to be president of the student council I see." Violet spoke first. "Nothing will stand in my way! Only one person can earn this title and it is I, Courtney McAvatus!" She replied. "Says the girl who plays dirty all the time." Violet mumbled to herself. "I have no time to squabble with you Violet, stay out of my way or I'll make you regret your life." Courtney warned her. "Now if you excuse me, Madelyn! Traya! Go and get me more followers! My chance of winning must be on the top of everything!" The crane and flamingo got the message as they departed separately while Courtney and her group went up to the next level to continue their rally.

Now back to the gang, "I didn't know you and Courtney were familiar with each here." Huey spoke up. "Both of us always have this ambitious will to run something in a leadership manner. In the past, while I'm clean and fair in those school presidential events, Courtney is dirty, unfair and scheming to the point she'll do anything to become what she wants or get what she wants like now I bet." Violet explained. "At all costs."

"Heh. At all costs huh? Well, I don't care what's gonna happen but, you have my vote." Louie stated fairly. "Same thing!" Dewey and Webby spoke in unison. "My support is yours." Huey added. "Well...since you guys are friends with this hummingbird, sure I'll pitch in for once for you guys." said Duncan. "Great! Go to the prefects' meeting room at the 3rd level. They're in charge of the votes." Violet told them as they went up.

When they arrived, they can see several prefects outside their office guarding the boxes in which each of them contains the candidate's votes. As the 5 of them approached them. "Excuse us, we're here to vote." Huey spoke to a nearby prefect. "I see. Just go there and that swift(a type of bird) girl named Olivia Tailgate will give you the details." The prefect replied as they approached a female swallow handling the votes. A line was also formed so they queued.

When it's their turn, "We're here to place our votes." Huey told Olivia. "Alright. Here's the small papers and pens. Write the person's name you want to vote based on the labelled boxes and once done, slot them in but hurry, I have to close this voting area soon so that all of us can get to class in time." Olivia reminded as the 5 students wrote Violet's name on it and placed their papers in her box. Once done, class in on.

**It begins...**

"In the periodic table, it is divided into 2 main groups. Metals and Non-Metals." The chemistry teacher, Mr Cheng explained. "For Non-Metals, it has 2 sub groups. Can anyone name them?"

"Halogens and Noble Gases!" A panda student answered. "Very good Ramp. Now, onto the-" As the lesson goes on, "How many vote you have so far?' Huey asked Violet quietly as he took down the notes. "I don't know yet. We are not allowed to check our numbers because there'll be a chance someone will rig the votes." Violet replied as she took down the notes.

In the gymnasium, "It's time for some badminton! Pick a partner and let's get some matches on!"

"Yes Coach Fitwell!" The students replied to a female poodle as, "Teamwork makes the dreamwork!" Dewey and Webby cheered together as they took rackets and a shuttlecock. "Your move." Dewey told her as they began serving each other for fun and syncs. As for Gosalyn, she was seen serving with a male Dalmatian named Hobie.

And then, "Why is math so hard!" Louie groaned trying to understand the equations as Lena chewed gum and not only took down notes but did a bit of sketching on them during math class for her own amusement. "Lena!"

"Yes Mrs Lin?"

"What is the answer to this question?" Mrs Lin asked pointing at the question for her. Lena looked at it for a moment. "Uh...3x-9?"

"If you were more attentive, then-" Mrs Lin then stopped for a moment. She looked back at the question. "What the? You actually got it right!" The whole class looked at Lena with stunned looks as, "Lucky guess...I guess..." She thought smirking to herself as she sat down and Louie just stared her. "Wow..." He thought.

**Lunch hour...**

"How will be know when the results will be out?" Gosalyn asked as she ate a piece of her sushi with her chopsticks. "After school, there'll be speeches given by the candidates in the auditorium. Once done, the voting results will be revealed." Violet explained as she sipped her carton of chocolate milk. "Is your speech ready?" Webby asked while slicing her burger steak. "Of course! I have memorised it without the need of a paper and pen. I just speak what is right for everyone and I'll win the elections to become president of the student council!" Violet assured with pride and confidence and ate a piece of tempura(deep fried crispy shrimps! Yummy!). The gang applauded for her while further from them, "Violet Sabrewing. You will never ever win this title. Only I deserve to be the president of the student council." Trouble is about to begin but how?

**After school...**

A duck nerd can be seen putting up a poster of himself. "Perfect! I look really handsome in the poster." He thought when, "Move nerd!"

"KSH!" 2 large and buff jocks consisting of a white tiger and a gorilla pushed him down and aside as the nerd stood up and he was like, "How unoriginal. That is not good enough to break my morale!"

"Oh really? Okay then, you're asking for it! I'll wreck you so bad your morale will be zero!" The white tiger jock picked up with no effort and got ready to punch him when, "Hey Weston, what's this? The word reads class...how do I pronounce that other word?"

"President! Class president Jury! Man, no wonder you repeated English class last year!" Weston exclaimed rudely as he looked at the poster Jury's looking. "Wait a minute..." He looked at the poster for a moment. Then he looked at the nerd. "That's you?!"

"Why yes! I, Ernest Kraxx am the most suitable candidate I know!"

"Yeah right, so is your mom!" After saying that, Weston ripped his poster in half! "Oh no! I worked all week to make it perfect! The detailing, painting-"

"Wedgie power!"

"AHHHHHH!" Ernest screamed in horror at the fact that Jury gave him a wedgie. Weston laughed at this as Jury let go and they hi-5 each other leaving him. "Don't forget to wipe smelly nerd!" Jury called out as they laughed some more. As Ernest looked at his destroyed poster, Louie was passing by heading to the auditorium. "It starts at 4 and I better not be-"

"Hey! You'll vote for me right?" He looked to see Ernest. "One, I voted for someone already and two, I can't vote for 2 people. One student, one vote only."

"Okay...what if I pay you for a certain service?" Ernest requested. "Pay me? Now you're talking but you can't buy votes because the number of votes is not the only to focus on but also, your speech in the debate."

"True. And I had foreseen the jocks and cheerleaders want to screw it up on me! Oh please! Protect me from this hardcore dumbasses and ditzy bimbos from me!"

"Hmmm...it's gonna cost-"

"Oh don't worry! I have money and even better, you have a weapon?" Ernest asked. Louie shrugged his shoulders and handed his slingshot to him. "Let me tune it up for you!" Ernest took out some components and got to work. 2 minutes later, "Ta-Daa! I added a scope on your slingshot turning it into a super slingshot! Improved accuracy and range!"

"Neat! I'll accept this as payment." Louie stated. "Okay then! But still, I must keep my word about the payment and I think the speech debate may begin soon. I'll be on my way and nice meeting you uh-"

"Louie Duck!"

"Yeah! Oh wow, I never thought I met one of the triplets related to the well-known Scrooge McDuck and oh I gotta hurry. See ya!" Ernest darted off as Louie admired his upgraded slingshot when he saw something. "Are those silhouettes or shadows I wonder?" He noticed 2 of them and they are seen passing by carrying sacks. "I don't know who they are. But something tells me things are gonna get dirty in terms of the elections." Louie can tell as he headed to the auditorium.

**Inside...**

The entire school is seated as some sat on the first level while some sat on the second level in which they sat on opera boxes consisting of several small ones on both sides and a large one at the back hanging above the ground level seats. A projection room is on the back podium which is currently empty but, "The perfect vantage point to test out my super slingshot." Louie is in position as the speeches began.

First, Sidney Greenwing. Third year student with a clean record. She spoke about enhancing learning techniques and methods to improve the chances of students acing their subjects easily. Her speech is 10 minutes long.

Next, Horatio Lopez who's a freshman and had several prefects by his side as he spoke about maintaining law and order in the school and ensuring hundred percent safety in the learning environment. His speech is 15 minutes long and yet some guys dozed off easily. (Air-conditioned that's why)

After him is Laura Frizzfeather. Second year student with an interest in politics as she spoke about planning to improve the major events the school hosts like the parties, homecoming dances, donation drives and events. Not to mention she also spoke about academic enhancements and her speech is 20 minutes long.

A few more students did their speeches like one spoke about improving music class, another spoke about extending gym class durations and many more until Ernest is next. "Okay...let's see how many impudent people want to screw his speech." Louie took aim. The scope is clear and he can see through in a large radius.

Now on stage, "Welcome. First, how many of you suffered tremendously? How many of you were tormented endlessly? And how many times your homework and cash gets ruined and pillaged by uncharismatic jocks and whorish cheerleaders! Not to mention trust fund fairies and band geek losers!"

As Ernest's speech goes on, "Gotcha!" Louie targeted a jock preparing to throw a baseball. One shot he got struck on the hand. He then targeted a cheerleader preparing to throw a softball and he struck her leg causing her to drop the ball on another cheerleader's head resulting in a catfight.

Ernest then moved to the next part of the speech as Louie targeted 3 more jocks and 2 cheerleaders. He even struck a jock on his balls when he sneaked onstage attempting to do a wedgie.

After 30 minutes, "In conclusion. A vote for E means a vote for victory to put an end to bullying and bring true peace to the school." Ernest then bowed tot he audience only receiving his own cliques' applause. "My work here is done." Louie packed up and headed to one of the boxes where his brothers and friends are but on his way, "The same silhouettes." He can see the shadows and it appears they are conversing something. Louie eavesdropped a bit and once they're gone, he made his way to the box his brothers and friends are seated at.

There, "About time! Violet's gonna give her speech now!" Huey told him. "I wonder why they have those speeches now? Shouldn't they do the speeches first and then, the voting?" Louie asked. "In some schools like ours, it works like that. But in other schools, the opposite. Still, both ways work." Huey explained and then, "There she is!" Lena exclaimed. "Go Violet!" Gosalyn cheered. "I gotta record this!" Webby took out her phone and is on standby as Violet stood in the centre with the mike in front of her.

On stage, "Salutations to all students from freshmen to graduating students. How does it feel to enjoy school life? Hanging out with your best friends, working on school projects and participating in the big events like the big games and other sports and club related activities or competitions? I won't say much as the diversity is vast in terms of the school clubs, team and events. I feel thrilled to help this school in many aspects. More school projects in exams and less hand-written who knows? Online learning on certain weekdays occasionally to at least ease your minds at home working on your subjects in an easier and more relaxed environment. Who knows? And what if we can try to go the extra mile to make this high school and even better place tenfold! School events will be extra fun! Lively! Fantastic! I really wish those changes can come true. I know for sure getting into the student council is not easy as pie but achieving your vision with the driving passion in my heart will hype me for this! Whatever happens, as long as I get a spot in the council be it to be president or not, I'm satisfied at least. And to end this speech, ideas are open, all can voice out their opinions and suggestions openly and the council can see to it. Thank you."

One can say that every student was impressed as Violet left the stage with a growing applause behind her.

**Later...**

"At long last, the voting results!" Lena exclaimed as on stage, the head prefect, Sethur Kobb who's a large and buff beagle and a graduating student had the other prefects bring the boxes containing the votes out onstage. "About time. Courtney's speech was too long and boring." Louie described. "You can say that again!" Lena agreed as they fist bump.

Now on stage, "We have tallied the total number of votes for the selected candidates that signed up for a spot in the student council. The good news is, all will be in the council." All cheered loudly. "The bad news is even though it's not so bad literally, only one candidate can be the president of this council. And the candidate with the most number of votes goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Courtney McAvatus!

"Alright! I knew it! I knew it! I knew I'll win it for sure!" Courtney went on stage cheering along with her 2 friends. As all watched with mixtures of confusion, unhappiness and yeah, some cheering, Louie thought of something and it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Guys, I need to do something. I'll be back." He left the box and made his way to the stage but on his way, he ran into Ernest. "Ah Louie! Thanks to you providing me protection, I feel safe and much better after I gave my speech! Here!" He handed Louie 10 dollars and he's pleased. "Pleasure helping you."

"Thanks again!" They shook hands and afterwards, "Now I have a real and serious problem to unveil."

Back onstage, Courtney and her friends are still cheering when, "Hey dude! You're not suppose to be-"

"Move prefect! I need to do something!" Louie entered the stage surprising them and the other prefects as he looked at the voting boxes set on the tables and took Courtney's. "Hey! Someone stop him! He has no right to-" But before Courtney can continue her demand, Louie opened the box dropping lots of paper surprising the audience. "Now that's a ton of votes!" Gosalyn noticed from the box as back onstage, Louie took several pieces of paper and studied them at the same time and in an instant. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" A female squirrel prefect asked. "Look at these votes! What do you see?" Louie asked her. She looked at them for a moment. "What the hell? Most of them are written in pencil!" All gasped upon hearing this. "I get it now! All the other votes are written in pen! And back at the voting booth, we all provided the voters pens for them to write their votes!" Javan exclaimed. "And that also mean-"

"Yeah. The votes were rigged. By them!" Louie pointed at Courtney and her friends. "Hey! This accusation isn't justified! What makes you think I'm responsible!? You have no evidence that-"

"I saw 2 shadows in the hallway carrying sacks. And these sacks contain the rigged votes. Carried by your peers." Louie explained referring to Madelyn and Traya. "I thought I was wrong or doubtful but I cleared them off when I saw their shadows again in a discussion at the hallway in the auditorium." Louie then took out his phone and played a recording. "I won't forget to do this huh?"

**(Recording)**

Madelyn: "I hope we know what we're doing."

Traya: "Relax. No one will know. Not even that hummingbird and the other prefects!"

Madelyn: "Point taken. As always, Courtney will do anything to achieve it."

Traya: "At any cost as always her catchphrase and we'll always support for this. No one will know for sure!"

**(End Recording)**

The atmosphere is full of murmuring over what they just heard as, "Anything else?" Louie asked. "Yeah. I have something else in mind." Suddenly, Courtney pushed her friends aside, avoided 2 prefects and got out of the stage! "She's escaping!" Javan exclaimed as Sethur took out his walkie talkie and relayed a message. "All prefects in Duckburg High, we have a loose suspect on the run! Last seen fleeing from the auditorium and wears a grey shirt and black pants and short, black high heels and I dunno how she can run fast wearing those but stop her at all costs!"

Multiple scenes then revealed prefects on patrol receiving the message including Cornelius and Ingrid who were at the cafeteria. "At a time like this while eating my sloppy joe." Cornelius grumbled as they scrambled in to get the job done.

As for Courtney, she's panicking and fleeing as already, "I saw her!" Yup, the prefects all made their move as Courtney tried to evade them but there's way too many of them as, "Courtney McAvatus, you and your subordinates are under arrest for rigging the student council election votes!" A rhino prefect declared as Courtney was taken away as Sethur arrived with the others and they had Madelyn and Traya caught. "Give these girls 2 weeks of detention for this." Sethur ordered as the prefects took them away. "After that, let's resume the event."

**And so...**

"Due to some political errors, I will now announce the actual winner to be voted, president of the student council." Sethur announced to the audience. "And the winner who'll officially and actually be the president of the student council goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Gene Horowitz!"

"YEAH!" A slightly fat pelican ran on stage. "Oh yeah! I'm president! Now I can cleanse this school of filth! Starting with the toilets and shower areas!"

From the box, "I did not expect this." said Huey as Louie returned to them. "I know right? All he spoke on his speech is about ensuring that all bathroom facilities are clean in high quality including fresh toilet paper."

**After school...**

"You upset you didn't win Vi?"

"Yes but on the bright side I am still part of the council. Hope Gene knows what he's doing." Violet replied to Lena as the gang left the school and at the same time, "Cool! The family's out for some party and that means-"

"Dinner outside!" Louie finished Dewey's sentence as they hi-5 each other. "Yeah! We should also celebrate that Vi got into the council." Lena suggested. "Yeah! Why not we go to that chicken place. I heard they sell fried chicken, chicken burgers and-"

"You mean DFC Gosalyn?" Dewey guessed right as, "So it is! Let's go!" All cheered as they got on their rides and, "We can also do our homework at DFC."

"Oh shut up Vi! And you do realized all of us have no homework for today?" Lena stated.

"My bad. Fun time!" Violet declared as all left the school for more bonding time.

**So yeah. Never wrote student council stuff before. Worth a try. I only know voting and speeches I guess.**

**Oh well, I'm gonna start planning Halloween because in this story, high school began on September. I'm like following the schedule system in American style. So expect some fun-filled chapters where everyone wears Halloween costumes and an adventure that will involve vampires.**

**DFC stands for Duckburg Fried Chicken. Parody of KFC and expect eating places parodied in this story.**

**I also can't wait for the upcoming episode to air soon because Daisy Duck's making her first appearance! Wheeee! Let's hope I can come up with a perfect and flawless plan how I can bring her into my story. Woo-hoo!**


	16. Spook-Sailing

**Chapter 16: ****Spook Sailing**

* * *

A month had passed since our best friends started high school. The month of October is on and the one thing everyone has in mind for this month is...(Drum roll)

...

...

...

...

...

Of course everyone even the readers know, Halloween.

Yes, this event is coming soon and while kids go trick or treating, the teens have parties hosted in their own homes and right now, Louie's fixing his locker when he got a text message.

_Red Cap: We're gonna be at the mall to shop for some accessories_

_Green Hoodie: Yeah. This morning before our first period, some vamp freshman named Shard gave the 7 of us invitations to his Halloween party._

_Red Cap: Exactly. All of us will meet at 4 at the Duckburg Megamall for this._

_Pink Bow: Yay! I can't wait to go to the party!_

_Blue Dew: This should be fun._

_Magic Gal: At least school's over_

_Vi: Indeed_

_Gos: Better be early then_

After looking at the messages, Louie kept his phone arranged his stuff and decided to go to the mall.

On his way there, "Bunch...of...thieving...douchebags!" He looked to see a penguin nerd prancing around the hallway. He wore the colours and appeared to be buff with less fat somehow. "Excuse me?" Louie approached him. "I'm in a bad mood noble strange so please-" Only when he looked at Louie, "You! YOU! All the nerds talked about you! You're the one that helped Algernon! You're the one that saved Bucky! You're the one that-"

"I know, I know, so shut the duck up please." Louie spoke back as, "Wait, Louie! An hour, I was on my way to the library when a gang of bullies ambushed me and stole several board games!"

"That's pretty sad."

"Sad? I'm distraught! The Board Game Club is gonna start in an hour and this situation is untenable! The bullies not only stole the board games but scattered themselves around the school to make it hard for me to reclaim all of them back!" The penguin nerd exclaimed. "And now, you ran into me. And thus I, Melvin Connors shall make you a noble knight to reclaim what was rightfully mine and in doing so, great treasures will be rewarded."

"Okay...have you've been roleplaying?" Louie asked. "Sometimes." Melvin replied when a red female robin(another type of bird) with shoulder length black hair with a red hairband on it showed up. She wore a pale white shirt under a detailed dark purple sweater, a brown skirt, pink knee length socks and burgundy shoes. "Melvin! We got a problem. The other nerds you sent to retrieve the board games had difficulties! They need additional help!" She reported.

"Wait what?" Louie was surprised and a bit confused as, "I apparently sent some squires to hunt the bullies down and at least retrieve the goods. Things aren't going well now but no matter, reinforcements are on their way! Let's go noble knight! And Jennifer Shopeck will accompany us." He declared. "Man, this guy needs a new hobby." Louie thought as he went along with them.

**Outside...**

When they exit via front entrance, "Halt!" Jennifer pointed at the front and they can see a goat bully reading the board game box. "Trent Wicker. Second year student known to have committed 5 cases of vandalism and theft." Melvin described. "And he's now known to have his nuts shot big time." Louie took out his super slingshot and took aim. "PAK!"

"KSH!"

"AUGHHHHHH!" Trent fell on the ground clutching it as Jennifer ran and swiped the board game. "One reclaimed. 3 more to reclaim." She told the boys. "Excellent work." Let's go and check the car parks." Melvin suggested. So they check the left and, "Well, well...there's your second board game in the hands of 2 rat bullies." Louie told them. "Dudley and Piers. Freshmen." Melvin described. "I see. How about we talk." Louie suggested as they approached them. "Hey! What you guys doing in our turf?" Dudley asked snapping his jaws hard. "You got something that belongs to them. Be civilised and return it to them without any violence and trouble." Louie stated. "Alright then. But first, play my game. It's simple. You and my Dudley will kick each other on the nuts in a way that I'll count to 3, first person to kick some nuts wins and if you do, the board game's yours but lose and we keep it and beat the shit out of the 3 of you loser!" Piers suggested.

"Challenge accepted." Louie and Dudley got ready as, "This is not a good idea at all." Jennifer told Melvin. "The noble knight has guts to take on this challenge. Let him fare maiden." He replied as Piers started the countdown. "3...2...(Louie and Dudley got ready)1...KICK!"

"KSH!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" That's the sound of Dudley screaming like a girl and Piers was shocked so, "Shit. Fine, take it and leave us okay?"

"Very well." Louie replied.

"Oh yeah. If you're looking for this trash, Kiefer has one and he's in the gymnasium and the other one is with Buster and he and some of his peers are at the football field."

"Thanks for the tip. We're done here guys." Louie, Melvin and Jennifer took their leave.

**Near the gymnasium...**

"I will take a quick to see what this Kiefer is doing." Jennifer opened the door quietly and shut it. "He's being a douchebag. He somehow tied the board game with a rope hanging on a hook of a fishing rod and is taunting Bucky to reach it."

"Who the duck brings a fishing rod to school?" A stunned Louie asked as, "No matter, to battle!" Melvin charged in and, "More nerds?! Ha! Finally some sport!" Kiefer lowered the board game and leap onto the group. "Oh no!" Bucky panicked as Louie got ready when, "Here's a level 10 attack!" Melvin leapt up and executed a heavy punch on his face followed by a shoulder barge. "Wow...no nerd can fight like that." Louie exclaimed. "Thanks! I'm one of the few capable ones." Melvin replied as he picked the board game up. "Hey Bucky, put these board games back in the library."

"Gotcha!" He made his way as, "One more to go." Louie stated.

In now cuts to the field as, "Where's the last one named Buster?" Louie asked. They got their answer when the door to the storage room opened up and, "Help us!"

"It's Beatrice!" Louie exclaimed. "How do you know her?" Jennifer asked. "She's in the same class as me." Louie replied. "Cool." Jennifer exclaimed as Beatrice accompanied by 3 nerds are seen fleeing from Buster and 3 other bullies armed with hockey sticks. "They need our help and that's why we're their reinforcements! To battle!" Melvin charged as, "I really don't know how to fight."

"Fine then Jennifer. Just wait." Louie hurried to join Melvin as, "Hold fast my brethren! Help has arrived!" He called to the fleeing ones as, "About time! C'mon guys! Let's aid them in the battle against evil!" One of the nerds called out as they except Beatrice joined them. Now the bullies are tough as once the battle started, "Take those weaklings down!" Buster ordered as he and his cronies struck the 3 nerds down in one hit. "Your 'squires' didn't put up a good fight." Louie told Melvin as he dodged a swing and kicked a bully's leg causing him to stumble and Louie punched his face. "Oh well, most nerds are poor in close combat." Melvin replied executing his signature move on a bully knocking him out. Buster tried to strike him but, "KSH!" Louie rammed him on the side and he crashed onto the last bully. "This is too easy." said Louie as he and Melvin hi-5 each other. "And this nerd isn't half-bad. Who knows I can invite him to join my-"

"Beatrice and I found the final board game in the storage room but a squad of prefects is heading our way due to a student reporting the fight to them." Jennifer called out to them as she and Beatrice met up. "We shall retreat and regroup then. Move!" Melvin ordered as all scattered.

**Several minutes later...**

Louie, Melvin and Jennifer can be seen outside the library as, "You have fought valiantly noble knight. For this, here's 10 pieces of gold."

"Gold?" Louie asked. "Oh! I mean 10 dollars." Melvin paid Louie as, "And you can borrow one of my Dbox video games."

"Cool! When can I do that?" Louie asked. "As soon as we meet again noble knight. And yes, your deeds benefited us well to the point I shall promote you to gallant knight!" Melvin declared. "Wow, you're like always roleplaying for 6 hours during the weekends." Jennifer stated as she whispered to Louie. "He actually spend the whole morning rolepalying during the weekends." Louie smirked upon hearin that, "Anyway, nice knowing you 2 and see you again!"

"Farewell gallant knight! We shall meet again hopefully soon!" Melvin greeted back. "Yeah! Nice knowing you Louie!" Jennifer called out. "Heh. Something tells me sooner or later, they're gonna be part of my clique." Louie thought as he left the school.

**At the mall...**

"This is the place!" Lena pointed at some gift shop that's currently selling Halloween themed stuff. "Where's Louie? He said he'll be here right?" Gosalyn brought up. "Hey guys!" Louie arrived as, "About time! C'mon! The party is tomorrow and we need to get ourselves prepared for it!" said Huey as all entered the gift shop.

Inside, lots of horror themed merchandise. From carved pumpkin face bowls to accessories like glow-in-the-dark spiders, bats and vampire fangs plus goo and skulls. Not to mention costumes. "And lots of candy!" Huey started filling a bowl full of candy while Violet and Lena played with the scary masks. "Let me try something scary." Lena wore a mask and approached Webby who was looking at some Halloween decorations when, "Hey Pink."

"Yeah Le-AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Laughter took place as Lena removed the mask and she and Violet hi-5 each other. "Gotcha Webs."

"I did not expect that..." A startled Webby exclaimed as she got up and laughed with her friends. Nearby, Dewey is examining glow-in-the-dark paint while Louie examined the costumes when he saw something shining underneath one of them. "Interesting." He bent down and picked it up. "Ah! The janitor could use one of those and in return, I can learn another new move from him!" He kept it in his bag as Huey already filled the bowl to the max. "Chocolate bars, sweets, lollipops, gummy ducks, jellybeans, rock candies and mints! Did I miss out anything?"

"Nope."

"Thanks Violet. Candy's on me everyone!" Huey stated. "But we'll have some of them after dinner."

"True. And we need to continue shopping for costumes." Dewey added. "Right and all I need is red balloons." Louie stated. "I know now greenie, you're dress up as that thing right?" Lena knew it as Louie smirked and gave her a fist bump. "And Webby and I need these!" Dewey took 2 vampire fangs that glow in the dark as the rest continued shopping for the accessories they need.

**Later...**

"We have what we need and now I could use some onion rings." Gosalyn stated as she admired her chainsaw. (Not a real one. Don't worry) "Oh here it is!" Webby exclaimed as Huey brought a tray containing 2 boxes of onion rings and popcorn chicken respectively. "And I brought soda and Pep!" Louie arrived behind Huey and gave everyone their drinks as the whole gang is seated outside a snack bar. "Alright, the invitation says that 7pm, the Halloween party at Shard's house will start." Huey briefed the gang. "Heh, right now it's Friday 23 October and good thing the party's on the weekend." said Louie. "I really can't wait! Knowing it's my first time attending a party at someone's house." said Webby. "I hope I don't mess up."

"Don't worry Webby, just stick with me and we can suck some blood from our classmates!" Dewey assured to her as they laughed and the gang started eating their snack. "Just one question, what are you all gonna dress up as for the Halloween party?" Violet asked. "Well...it's a secret." Gosalyn replied. "Same even though I only knew what Louie's gonna dress up as." Lena replied as she and Louie had a toast with their soda. "On that night, all will be revealed." said Dewey as he did a bit of acting on the revealing part. "Looks like we'll all see it with our own eyes. Even mine but I won't let any of you guys know just yet." said Violet as she ate a popcorn chicken. "This party's gonna be fun and scary I bet." said Louie as the gang hang out for the rest of the afternoon.

**That night...**

"Why did you buy so much candy?" Della asked. "Well...just to share around with others. I know I bought plenty and-"

"Just what the candy salesduck ordered." Beakly took the bowl of candy from Huey. "We could use more candy because on the day of Halloween, so many kids will drop by and expect us to be generous. Pays to be prepared."

"Oh...kay." Huey replied. "But anyway." The next thing he knew it, Beakly tossed 4 chocolate bars to the teens. "Mmhm. Chocolate bars for midnight snack!" Dewey opened his and took a bit. The rest did the same and even Della and Beakly because they decided to have a break, have a-

**KIT KAT!**

**Just joking guys. I was literally eating a 4 bar kit kat when finishing this chapter. Yeah, it's kinda short but it follows up for the next chapter in which it's gonna be fun and scary in a way that Halloween costumes define it. Hope I'm correct about it.**

**Anyway, I have a small guessing game for all of you. What will Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet and Gosalyn dress up as for the Halloween party? Heh, Heh, I'll leave the guessing to you because I have the answers and only I will reveal them in the next chapter. Have fun guessing! Woo-Hoo!**

**Wait, what is Slender Man doing beside me while I'm writing the chapter!? OH NO! AHHHHHHHHHHH! Nah, just joking again. Lol.**


	17. Halloween House Party!

**Chapter 17: Halloween House Party!**

**Before anything, here are the answers for the costumes.**

**Huey: Mummy**

**Dewey: Vampire Lord**

**Louie: Pennywise the Clown**

**Webby: Vampire Lady**

**Lena: Zombie Duck**

**Violet: Banshee**

**Gosalyn: Some serial killer with a chainsaw from some horror movie I don't know. Ouch**

**I dunno why I got only one answer. I expected more since I gave this opportunity to you all and it got wasted big time. Oh well, onto the chapter it is.**

* * *

**On the day of the party...**

"C'mon guys! I can't be late for our first high school party especially when Halloween's around even though it's not today!" Dewey called out. He's dressed like some Vampire Lord with glow-in-the-dark fangs, a unique vampire cape and suit. Beside him is Webby dressed like some Lady Vampire with glow-in-the-dark fangs, a unique vampire dress and cape. "We look so bloody good in our costumes." Webby exclaimed. "Ha! Ha! Good one! Dewey exclaimed and then, they showed up. "Sorry we took so long. I dunno how many white bandages I used on Huey but at least, his eyes and mouth can be seen, he can breath properly and he's only wearing his underwear and not to mention I tied a knot to prevent his costume from being loose." Louie explained. "And at least I can walk properly too." Huey added as he walked his way down to Dewey and Webby because the group is at the main hall ready to go. As for Louie, "Yup, I'm dressed in the same costume as before! IT's gonna be really scary once I have my red balloons."

"Wait, where are your red balloons?" Webby asked. "Relax Webs, I passed them to Lena yesterday for safekeeping. When we meet outside Shard's house, she'll pass them to me." Louie replied as Scrooge, Donald, Della, Beakly and Duckworth showed up. "Aye teens these days. Goin to parties and drinkin plenty of soda." Scrooge exclaimed. "No need to worry sir, they can handle themselves at least." Duckworth assured to him. "Now be sure to be back by the latest midnight." Della told the teens as Donald and Beakly nodded in agreement. "Also, the mansion will be locked so simply find the key under the carpet in front of the door when you reach home." Beakly stated.

"Okay! See you later!" Webby cheered as the teens left the manor. Once they're gone, "I'll be at the houseboat grilling." Donald spoke first. "Wait, your houseboat's in the pool or something?" Della asked. "Nope. It's moved to a dock by the beach and near the manor. Scrooge had it built so that I can at least take my boat for some smooth-sailing and you often wanted to use the entire pool for your frequent night swims." Donald replied. "Oh yes.. It happened at tha start of October." Scrooge added. "Wow, things had changed." Della exclaimed.

**Meanwhile...**

A semi damaged limo arrived at the location. "I'll pick you guys at 11pm if possible because I'll be at the bar waiting." Launchpad told the teens. "Thanks Launchpad and next time, try not to crash onto a hotdog cart. That toucan who runs it nearly lost his source of income." Huey reminded the pilot as they got out of the limo and he drove off.

Now that they're here, "Wow...Shard's house is huge!" Louie exclaimed. Yes, the house is large. Lots of Halloween decorations and pumpkins with carved faces are all over his front yard. They can see some of their classmates and other students all heading in as, "Hey guys!" They looked behind to see Lena, Violet and Gosalyn as from a SUV, Ty Sabrewing just dropped the girls off. "Thanks for the lift Violet." Gosalyn thanked her. "No problem. You'll get it again when the party's over." Violet replied. "Nice!" She replied back and hi-5 each other as they met up with the triplets and Webby. "Nice costumes." Dewey complimented. "Thanks! Wow, you and Webby are so cute and bloody together." Gosalyn complimented back. Both smiled upon hearing it and, "UH!"

The strange feeling struck them again but it was gone after a few seconds. "Here's you red balloons greenie." Lena handed 7 of them to Louie. "Thanks and your costume makes you dead and hungry like a zombie." Yup, Lena's dressed like a zombie with painted feathers that are grey in colour and she wore clothes that are a bit torn and tattered but wears her socks and shoes full and undamaged. Violet's dressed like a banshee with a ghost white dress that is torn and tattered a bit and she has glow-in-the-dark paint on her face and finally, Gosalyn's dressed like some serial killer with a mask covering her face and she has her chainsaw she got from the gift shop yesterday. "Now let's spill some blood and gore!" She activated her chainsaw and struck it on Dewey. "AHHH! AHHHHH! I'm dying! Oh no! My arm's being severed!" Dewey acted out as the others laughed at this scene. "Okay are you guys done? We have a party to attend." Huey brought up as the gang headed in. There, 2 female chicken vamps are standing by the door checking invitations. When it's their turn, "You got the invite?" One of them asked hissing at them. Each of them showed them the invitations. "You're lucky you blood isn't gonna be our our fangs." The other one stated and showed them her fangs. (Remember that the vamps clique wear vampire fangs as their colours) And as a result, they are allowed in but, "Hold on handsome, you dress like one of us and it's like your blood is from royalty."

"Yeah, why not spend some time with us and maybe we can suck some blood together?"

"Ladies, I'd rather be with my best friend." Dewey got in as already, "Check this place out!" Louie exclaimed. Yup, everyone in their grade is there all hanging out, having fun and scaring each other fun. A kangaroo drama kid is dressed like a phantom with some black sheet covering him and with glow-in-the-dark paint on his face displaying a horrifying expression. A badger greaser is dressed like a pirate and a large jock is dressed like an astronaut. Not to mention that some wore costumes, others dress casually but no matter. Then, a raven vamp showed up to greet them. He wore the vampire costume with the fangs and, "Ah...Huey! Dewey! And where's Louie? I also see your other friends but not your brother."

"Right beside you Shard." Dewey answered as he looked to his right only to see red balloons. Then, Louie moved them aside to his left, gave out a creepy smile and spoke in a creepy voice. "Hiya Shardie. Do you want a red balloon?"

"GAH!" Shard backed away a bit. "Oh wait, Louie? Oh man! You got me good! I think I'll put you in my list."

"What list?" Louie asked. "A list of people with the best Halloween costumes! You're the 5th student in my list." Shard took out a clipboard hidden under his cape and wrote his name down. "Alright, F&B's in the dining room and kitchen, there are horror themed activities in my living room and backyard and you guys can go up or move around and hang out with anyone you know. Just don't make a mess in my house or else I'll suck all of your blood until you're dead. Have fun!" Shard went to check on the party status as, "Oh yeah! Party time!" Lena cheered as all split up.

Huey can be seen checking out the food and beverages. "Wow, bloody punch, batburgers, skull cookies, tombstone brownies, marshmallow bones and so many more?! Wow! How is Shard able to come up with horror-themed F&B!?" He took a glass and filled it with the drink and tasted it. "Bloody sweet!" He exclaimed. "I know right?" Beside him is a jock wearing a demon mask as he hiccupped a bit. "You look like you drank 5 glasses of blood."

"Yup! Can't resist how sweet it is!" The jock replied and, "As far as I know, it's actually red fruit punch mixed with a unique syrup that made us taste blood and it's sweet." Huey thought to himself as, "Can you fill my cup while I eat this monsteritto?"

"Uh sure." Huey filled his cup as he went to sample a batburger in which the burger patty is shaped like a bat on a bat-shaped bun.

**Outside...**

"What's everyone doing?" Gosalyn asked Lena. "I think they're shooting zombies which are actually target board in the appearance of zombies." Lena replied. "And over there, they're dunking their heads on some cauldron to grab an apple with their mouths." Violet added pointing at several students doing the activity. "Oh look! Some female vamps are doing face painting with glow-in-the-dark paint, who wants to become scarier?" Lena asked. "No thanks." Gosalyn replied. "I already had mine done earlier on." Violet added as Gosalyn started smirking. "Now for the fun part." All of a sudden, she approached several students and activated her chainsaw(Remember, it's fake but functional). "Oh shit! A serial killer!" Someone called out. "Cool! Let's see who can survive the longest without the serial killer shredding us! BEGIN!" Another exclaimed. Fun time for everyone as Gosalyn went chasing anyone she sees. Laughter can be heard also.

**Back inside...**

Dewey and Webby are sharing some snacks together in the living room when, "Hey."

"Leticia! Ennui!" Webby greeted them as Dewey noticed something. "It seems like due to your gothic appearance-"

"Yeah. Considered our Halloween costumes. Also applies to the vamps." Ennui explained as on a couch, they can see a gothic rooster and a vamp parrot in a middle of a discussion. "I thought you guys are rivals with the vamps?" Webby asked. "Only on Halloween, our cliques decided to go even with each other on this holiday. Once it's over, we're back to being bitter and hateful souls to each other." Leticia explained. "And if you're wondering who those guys are, the goth's name is Pierce and he's our leader. And the vamp known as Makowski is the leader of all the vamps."

"Okay...All the cliques have leaders now that I know something new." said Dewey. That's when Makowski noticed them as he excused himself for a few minutes and approached them. "I like your costumes." He spoke in a dark voice. "Did you work on it yourselves?"

"Uh...I guess?" Dewey replied. "Not bad. Especially the girl. She looks so hot. I wanna crown her to be my vampire queen." Makowski stated licking his beak. Webby was a bit nervous about his words as she stick close to Dewey clinging to his arm. And it happened. "Ow! It's here!" Dewey thought and, "What's wrong?" Ennui asked as Shard entered the room and, "Hey Shard! Where's the bathroom?"

"There's one beside the dining room." Shard pointed at the direction and Dewey ran off. "What's up with him?" Leticia asked Webby. "I wish I knew..." She replied.

As for Dewey, he found the bathroom and opened it to see, "Hey! Can't you see we're sharing our moment!" 2 students are inside making out. "Sorry. And you should have locked the door and not to mention I need to do a little business." Dewey apologized. "Oh really? Alright then. We're done here and you can use it." The couple left the bathroom as Dewey went inside and locked the door. "This is so messed up!" He spoke to himself quielty as he looked in the mirror. "I don't know why I feel it all the time when Webby and I always stick togehter, I iwsh I knew the answer and it gets more intensifying every moment." After that, he took a deep breath and hoping that he can keep cool and behave like a normal duck, he exited the bathroom and ran into Huey. "Hey Dewey! You should try those batburgers! They're really good!" Huey handed him one as Dewey took a bite. "Wow...cooked to perfection!" He described. "I know right!? I even can't resist the taste of his chocolate skull cookies!" Huey added as the brothers mingled and decided to get some more treats.

**Somewhere...**

Louie can be seen scaring some of the students with his creepiness and impersonation. "Dude, you live in the sewer or something?" A prefect joked with him. "Oh yes. Wanna gaze into my deadlights?" Louie joked back as they laughed about it. Then, someone tapped him and he looked behind. "Duncan!"

"Yo dude! This party rocks!" The hawk stated and he's dressed like a headless knight. "I can't see your head even though I recognize your voice." Louie stated. "Yeah, I'm wearing an extra large armour that covers my head so that I'll literally be headless. I'm also one of those students selected by Shard for some event."

"Event?' Louie asked. "Yeah. Best Halloween costume man. Winner gets an extra large goodie bag." Duncan revealed. "Cool. I'm also in the list." Louie revealed. "Nice. So anyway, how's your day?' Duncan asked. "Fine. Watched TV, worked on some uppercuts and leg sweeps." Louie replied as he recalled the janitor torturing him to hit hard for some time during the afternoon portion. "Okay...hey, let's go to the lounge on the second floor. Heard there's a treasure hunt game taking place in the dark and the only way to navigate through is the use of glow-in-the-dark paint on your hands." Duncan suggested. "Interesting but we better preserve our costumes so, I'll take off my gloves." said Louie. "And my gauntlets." Duncan then took them off. "How come you can do that without seeing?" Louie asked. "I just feel it and yeah, I'll poke my head out a few times to know where I'm going." Duncan replied. "Fair enough." Louie and Duncan then went upstairs.

Now the party's going well as horror music is being played the DJ from the Hip Hops clique and he's a third year student. "Yo, yo, yo! DJ Midas T on the haunted house peeps! Let's get freaky, scary and nightmarish for Halloween!" All cheered as dancing took place. Huey soon came across it and ran into Violet. "Well Huey, how's the party?"

"Pretty good! Our first time at a party and wow, I'm enjoying myself." Huey replied as they started dancing to the music. Then, Louie and Duncan showed up. "Where have you been?" Huey asked. "Glow-in-the-dark treasure hunt." Louie replied. "Unfortunately, we didn't find anything." Duncan added. "Wait, do we know you and how come you know Louie?" Huey asked. "Oh yes, your brother treated me to a drink after mine got knocked off by a dumb, stupid bully. Name's Duncan."

"Huey. And this is Violet." Huey introduced himself and her as they shook hands. "Anyway, I wanna try something new. Louie, you in?"

"Sure!"

"Count me in!" They looked to see Lena. "Ah yes, mischief is her thing. Let's get her involved." Louie suggested. "Alright. Let's see what she can do because I'll be the taskmaster, you 2 carry out the task."

**Outside...**

Several students are watching excitedly as Duncan gave Louie and Lena a brown paper bag. "Ew. What's that putrid and horrid stench?" Lena asked. "I took a huge dump and managed to get the shit inside the bag without staining my hands." Duncan replied as Louie took the hand carefully. "Here Lena." Duncan gave her a lighter. "Now see that house opposite Shard's? That's where the gym teacher Catson lives!"

"Our gym teacher!?" Louie and Lena gasped. "Whoa...I thought he's only teaching my class! Y106!" Duncan exclaimed surprisingly. "Sweet!" Louie and Duncan hi-5 each other and after that, "Okay Lena, let's get this over with."

"Oh yeah. Halloween prank time." Lena exclaimed as they crossed the road and reached the house. "No one's looking right?" Louie asked. "No one except the students dummy." Lena replied as they approached the front door stepping forth onto the porch. They can hear the sound of screaming and gunshots ringing out. "He's watching a horror movie. World War Z." Lena can tell as Louieput the bag of shit on the porch right in front of the door. Lena got the lighter and carefully set the brown paper bag on fire. Louie then rang the doorbell several time and then, "C'mon greenie! Let's leg it back to Shard's house!" She grabbed his hand and they hurried back inside with the rest of the students so that they can witness the prank from inside.

Now back there, the burning continues and the door opened. "What the?" Coach Catson panicked and stomped the burning bag only to put out the fire and, "AW WHAT THA FRICK!? I stained my precious shoes! I bought them last week at a good price! AHHHHHHHHH! IT STINKS! Oh it's someone did not shit for 6 weeks!? AGH!" He went inside shrieking all the way.

And back at Shard's house, all bursted out laughing. "You guys nailed him big time! Give it up for those 2!" Duncan declared as all cheered for Louie and Lena as they smiled at each other when Shard showed up. "What did I miss?" He asked. An explanation was given and, "Wow, that's so hardcore! Better than last year."

"Last year?" Lena asked. "Yeah. At some house where the goth known as Spike lives and he's a third year student now, he threw a party and executed a crazy prank by filling a bucket with piss. We all pitched it, he went to his neighbour's house, opened the door a bit, placed the bucket on top carefully, rang the doorbell a few times and ran off back to his house. We all watched as his neighbour opened the door and he got showered big time! We laughed non stop and I was there to see it! LOL!" Shard then looked at the time. The party started at 7 and now, the time is 9:30. "Louie, Duncan. I think it's time. Yo, Tori! Teri!" 2 female vamps that are freshmen also and are the same ones that were at the front door checking the invites showed up. "Get those people I selected to meet up with me. Competition time.

**Around 10pm...**

"Okay people! Time for some comparison on who has the scariest and coolest Halloween costume ever!" Shard announced via a mike he's holding. Everyone has all gathered at around including those outside. "I can't believe they played dead for so long while I'm going on a killing spree, Halloween style." Gosalyn thought as she met up with the gang. "So Louie's in right?"

"Indeed. He and 5 others had marvellous costumes to the point they are selected." Violet stated as back to Shard, "Bring them out!" Soon enough, 6 students emerged. "First, we got Duncan Hawkclaw. Freshman and he's headless because of his headless knight costume!" All cheered. "Next, Tammy Crump. Second year student and known to be an opera singer especially in her Viking costume!" All cheered at a female pig dressed in her costume. "Next, Chuck Gansley. Third year student and he's gonna blow like a boomer!" Yup, the rocker sure knows how to rock undead. "Something tells me he plays "Left 4 Dead 2" in his free time." Lena thought as Shard continued on. "Upon next, Skipper Nezbeak! Third year student so heroic he's got retractable claws like Wolverine!" All cheered as the greaser activated his claws and howled since he's a wolf. "After him is Mason Forestduck and he's got his hands on Frostmourne! Oh my! He has turned into the Lich King!" All cheered as the jock raised it in the air. "I bet he got addicted to Warcraft 3 in his free time." Dewey guessed. "You said it." Gosalyn agreed and, "And last for not least, Louie Duck! He's creepy, carries a devious smile and has red balloons for all of you! That's right! Pennywise the Clown has emerged from the sewers to this party!" Shard finished the introductions as all cheered but stopped to see the red balloons cover his face. Then, Louie made his move. "Hiya students. Do you want a red balloon?" All cheered louder as it begins.

Vamps went around asking students to do some voting one student at a time. "Well, I'm voting for Louie." Dewey stated as a female vamp handed him a paper and pen. He wrote Louie's name down on the paper and she kept it along with the pen and asked another student giving her another paper and the same pen. "Well, now I know how it goes." said Huey. "All of us voted for Louie right?" Webby asked. "Of course. He was the only one in our group selected. Definitely he'll win!" Gosalyn stated with confidence. "We'll see. The others dress pretty good especially the greaser and jock and even Duncan." Lena stated. "Indeed. There can only be one winner." Violet added.

As their discussion goes on, "Alright guys! I got the votes real fast and now, counting's still ongoing." Shard announced as all looked at him. "Anyone wanna hear a Halloween joke?" That's when a vamp showed up and whispered something to him. "Oh yeah! We got everything tallied up!" He announced on as another vamp handed him a clipboard. "Perfect! All these costumes are wonderful and scary! But, there can only one frickin winner and the winner is..." All ears are open...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Louie Duck! He is the IT! He is the clown that brings fear and death! He is Pennywise the Clown!" Shard announced.

All cheered as Louie first released all his red balloons and did that signature clown dance in the movie. (I forgot how it goes but never mind) All cheered louder as Pierce and Makowski brought in the large goodie bag and handed it to Louie. All cheered as the party continues on.

**Around 11pm...**

"Thanks Shard for the party!"

"See ya at school on Monday!"

"Radical vamp dude!"

Comments filled the air as students left the house with miniature goodie bags thanking Shard for the Halloween party. Even those that did not win got those. Now at the front yard, the gang is waiting for Louie as he's chatting with him. "For a vamp who's pretty cool enough to host this party, I have decided to offer you a place in my clique." Louie revealed. "What? I can't do that! I can't leave my clique and join yours!" Shard replied. "Relax, you don't need to leave your clique." Louie assured to him. "So that means I'll be in 2 cliques. Looks kinds troublesome." Shard replied. "No it's not! My clique has others who are from other cliques but they joined my clique because they heard it was fun, no fighting among each other. They all get along regardless of what clique they belong to. I chose the best of the best to join my clique. We're the Besties Clique! Best friends regardless of where you're from, where you belong, it's like family in there!" Louie's words impressed Shard. "Where do I sign?"

While this was going on, "You guys had fun?" Huey asked as he ate a candy. "Yeah! One good way to celebrate Halloween in our adolescent age." said Dewey as he ate a chocolate bar. "Ooh! Gummy ducks!" Webby happily stuffed her face a bit as Lena chewed gum and Violet and Gosalyn licked lollipops. Soon enough, Louie met up with the group. "Shard is one of us!" He revealed. "Cool." Huey replied. "Not to mention he had some vamp record his party and send the video to Emma Glamour hoping that his Halloween party can be considered to be IT!"

"Yeah, it's gonne be considered to be on you." Dewey joked as all laughed when Launchpad drove in. "How's the party?"

"Sweet Launchpad!" Dewey replied as the triplets and Webby got in. "Don't worry, my dad's picking us soon!" Violet assured to them. "And I'm given a ride home by them!" Gosalyn added and used her chainsaw to strike Lena. "Die zombie!" She shouted as Lena laughed pretending to get sliced by her. All laughed along and after exchanging goodbyes, Launchpad drove them off after narrowly crashed onto a police officer riding his motorcycle.

**30 minutes later...**

Launchpad finally reached the manor and after parking it, he went to his garage to rest for the night while the teens went inside after Huey used the key he found under the carpet to unlock it. Inside, "Someone's awake." Webby pointed at the dining room. All entered to see, "Uncle Donald?"

"Oh hi boys! How's the party?" Donald is seen sitting on a chair eating a PB&J sandwich and drinking a glass of fresh milk as his midnight snack and he's watching cooking videos through his phone and the video is about Gordon Ramsay(who's a ram chef) demonstrating how to cook the perfect fried chicken. "It's great Uncle Donald. We had fun partying and Louie won the best Halloween costume and got this large goodie bag as first prize." Huey replied as Louie placed it on the table. It contains candy, snacks and lots of soda. "That's great boys and Webby! And wow, I am most impressed Louie! Della and others really would like to know more but all went to bed early while I remained here for some time watching cooking videos." Donald stated. "Well, better get the costumes off and get some shuteye."

"Good call Uncle...Donald..." Dewey's feeling tired now so, "Alright. I could use some shuteye. Goodnight Uncle Donald." said Louie. "Night boys, night Webby. After I watch this video, I'll also get some shuteye." said Donald. "Just don't stay up too late." Huey reminded him as the teens went upstairs and Donald continued his video while taking a bite of his sandwich.

**So much work in the writing and so much planning on the party and stuff. Well, it was a good job I can say and I saw the Louie's Eleven episode and wow! Daisy Duck was a beauty! That dress looks hot! And Donald was so smitten by her throughout the episode! I love it! Rating? 12/10! Booyah!**

**Okay, a couple of references from the costume and a Gordon Ramsay parody was 'ironic'. Oh well, new chapter to work on now so stay healthy and safe guys! Woo-hoo!**


	18. Underground Showdown

**Chapter 18: Underground Showdown**

**I got a bad feeling I'm putting too much physical pain in this chapter to the point it is near fatality...**

* * *

**4 days later...**

"Alright! Shard joined my clique! The Halloween party he threw before was a blast and it got into the IT blog successfully!" Louie told everyone proudly as he and his brothers and friends are having their lunch now. Huey's eating fish n chips with salad and cola, Dewey's eating chicken parmesan with fries and apple juice, Louie is eating clubhouse sandwiches with criss-cut fries and 2 cans of Pep!, Webby's eating baked mac n cheese with water, Lena's eating pasta alfredo with shrimp and cola, Violet's drinking cream of vegetable with 2 butter rolls and grape juice and Gosalyn's eating steak frites with mountain dew.

As the gang continued their lunch and chatted about some stuff, "Excuse me." All looked to their right to see Doofus Drake. "Doofus...what do you want with us now?" Huey asked. "Not 'us', but him." He pointed at Louie. "I would like to speak to him in private. Hope I can borrow a few minutes. Alright?"

"I don't trust a thing this jerk said." Dewey thought. But still, "You have at least 5 minutes with him."

"Thank you very much. It won't take long I assure you." Doofus replied with respect as Louie stood up and they went to a corner to talk. There, "What is it now Doofus?"

"Alright, this is very confidential. I have stumbled across an interesting discovery at the school basement." Doofus began. "Really? What is it?" Louie asked. "You'll find out soon enough. If you want to know, you must meet me at the school grounds at 8 at night and then, I'll show it to you." Doofus explained. "8? But school will be closed already!" Louie brought up. "No need to worry, leave that to me and then, all will be revealed when we reached the basement. But also, you must come alone." Doofus explained on. "What? Go alone? Why? Can't I at least bring one of my brothers with me?" Louie asked. "Your brothers do not trust me and likewise, I don't. But you and I, we started to go easy on each other a bit and we even interacted alright. Not to mention you once sought me on that locker prank you want to pull out." Doofus stated. "So, what do you say? You in or out?" Louie thought for a moment. On one hand, he really wanted to find out because who knows that it may be a high school secret but on the other hand, what if it's a trap to gang up on him or get locked up for good and rot inside? Well guess what? "I'll see you at 8."

"Most definitely a wise choice you gave me." Doofus replied satisfied as he and Louie shook hands. After that, Louie went back to the others as, "So what did you and that Doofus jerk talked about?" Lena asked. "Not much. Personal stuff." Louie replied as he ate his sandwich. Huey on the other knew something's up and he's pretty worried his youngest brother.

**After school...**

"Oh yeah! Hear the music rock! Featherweights rule!" Lena is enjoying that rock music while fixing her locker when someone tapped her. She looked behind and, "Wassup reddie?"

"Lena, I have a job for you." Huey began as Lena paused her music and removed her earpiece. "I don't know what Louie and Doofus are planning but for the sake of Louie's safety, I need you to keep an eye on him and if things became ugly, get him out of the mess." Huey requested. "Okay...but why me? Not you or even bluey?" Lena asked. "I have some math problems to solve at the Mathletes club and Dewey's having his basketball practice today." Huey explained. "I see...what are you gonna do after your club?" Lena asked. "Go home, work on my physics homework and maybe take a short nap." Huey replied. "Really? I heard you were talking in your nap. And it's more like you're daydreaming." said Lena. "Uh...no." Huey. "Uh...yeah! Heard you had a dream about Vi wearing a red, tight string bikini." Lena stated. "WHAT? NO! NO!" Huey denied blushing. "Oh yes, yes. Dewey told me about in. It happened 2 days ago and you were moaning in your sleep. Yup, you were moaning that Vi is so hot and-"

"Enough Lena! Enough! ENOUGH!" Huey was going crazy now but at least, "Relax reddie. I'll make sure Louie's alive and in one piece." Lena assured to him. "Now go to your club while I need to head home with Vi. See ya!" Both went their way with Huey feeling relived.

**At the Sabrewing Residence...**

"Let me get this straight, Huey needs your help to check on Louie right?" Violet asked. "I never expected this to happen but who cares? If he needs help sure." Lena replied. "Well with all due respect, you and Louie are pretty tight when it comes to trouble and mischief sometimes." Violet explained as she's seen using her computer to look at some trends in Duckbook. Yup, the girls are in her room and it's pretty nice. Violet has her own bed, desk and chair to do her homework or use the computer that she's doing now, her own wardrobe and a large bookshelf housing various reading materials since she reads in her free time. "I dunno Vi, true we're into trouble sometimes but we also feel kinda thrilled."

"That explains why both of you got detention for throwing a stinkbomb in the teachers' staff room." said Violet as they laughed. Then, a knock on the door as Indy Sabrewing showed up. "Girls, dinner's ready!"

"Coming!" Both left the room.

**That night...**

Around 7pm, "I finished my dinner quickly and I hope no one noticed me." Louie is already outside as he took his back and rode his way to Duckburg High.

When he arrived, Doofus was already there. "Early I see? Good, see those vines growing around the wall? Hope you're a good climber." They climbed their way in as nearby, Lena just rode her bike stopping by the school. "Okay...looks like they're in."

"Indeed."

"Wait a minute!" It turns out, "Duncan! What are you doing here?!" Lena asked. "I was gonna ask you the same frickin question!" He replied. "Well...I'm asked to watch over Louie. He and Doofus just entered the school by the vines."

"I see. I bet they're gonna find themselves in some illegal activity." Duncan assumed. "Illegal activity?" Lena asked. "Yeah. Happens in some of the nights on the weekdays and weekends. Most of this are clique rumbles. Meaning, the entire clique will meet up, select 9 delegates to fight another group from the other clique. Losers pay up and winners leave with pockets full." Duncan explained. "Anything else?" Lena asked. I dunno but I heard tonight, something big is coming our way and it's not a rumble they say, let's go check it out." Duncan and Lena then climbed over and got in.

As for Louie and Doofus, "See that small cellar door beside the staircase leading to the main hall? Let's go underground!" Doofus opened it as, "It's like someone went in already. No wonder it was not locked before we step foot inside..." Louie thought as he got in walking down the stairs.

**Inside...**

"This is where food and beverages were stored." Doofus revealed. "But that's not our priority. Let's move." They walked past the supplies as Louie gazed around and, "Pep!" He thought in excitement. He can see lots and lots of soda cans all stored on cardboard boxes and sealed with plastic. "Oh if I can get my hands on all of them! Hell, I can even have my own private pool filled with Pep! or bathe in it or maybe-"

"THOK!"

"OW!" Louie accidentally bumped onto some food supplies. "Better look where I go next time." He thought as he caught up with Doofus. "We have to tread carefully, this door leads to the generators."

"So that's where the school gets their power from in order to maintain it's working conditions like the lights and AC." Louie assumed. "Very observant Louie boy. But still, some of the generators are hazardous in way sparks can be ignited in unexpected timings." Doofus warned him as he opened the door. There inside, are several generators working decently. "Try not to touch them and any metal near them. Plus, creep." Doofus told Louie in other words, walk slowly like you're creeping your way through. And that's what they did.

At the same time, "Okay...we're in and all we have to do is follow the trail." Duncan told Lena as they looked around the storage room. "Wow, I'd like to see greenie drool at the sight of his favourite soda." Lena exclaimed. "Yeah right. But jokes aside, the activity is near. Tread carefully." Duncan advised Lena as they moved on.

And to Louie and Doofus, "Ah, we're here!" Doofus exclaimed as he opened the door. "I see only darkness." Louie exclaimed. "The light is inside and don't worry, it's an inclined ramp so you don't have to trip over yourself." Doofus assured to him. "You go in first."

"No, you go in first." Louie replied.

"I insist you go first." Doofus replied.

"Look man, I dunno what's going on in here but it's giving me the creeps." Louie stated.

"And then, we'll waste upon the discovery I found out. We have come this far Louie, you want to waste it and walk away or seize it?" Doofus asked smiling craftily for unknown reasons. Louie was in the middle of decision making. What to do? What to do? What to do?

"Fine." He went in carefully and Doofus followed him carefully. By now, Lena and Duncan and saw it. They nodded at each other and crept in.

Now in the darkness, "I still can't see anything...Doofus, you behind me?"

"Yes. I am right behind...YOU!"

"KSH!"

"AHHHHHH!" Louie was pushed down and he landed on solid ground. "What the?"

"CLICK!" The lights are on and Louie looked around releasing something. "All the clique leaders and at least 2 of their lackeys are there. What the hell's going on!?" He looked around and, "Where's Doofus?!" He got his answer when he saw him walking around and now, he's at the other side. "Attention everybody! We have an awesome rumble going on tonight! In the pit is Louie Duck and beside me is-"

"Oh my duck. Not him!" Lena exclaimed when she and Duncan finally got in to see the action. "Wicked." Duncan exclaimed but Lena shoved him. "Ow! What was that for?" He asked. "Really...wicked? Look down and across and see what's going on!?" Lena exclaimed with worry. He looked down and across. "Shit. Now I know the illegal activity for tonight."

Now down there, "Why is he here?!" Louie asked as his legs shook in fear. Ignoring him, "Russell. See that kid in the pit. He has bad-mouthed your family and talked shit about your size and stupidity. It has been ongoing the whole time." Doofus planted words in the boar's ear and he's enraged. **"RUSSELL WILL NOT TAKE THIS LIGHTLY!"**

He jumped into the pit shaking the place a bit. Louie stumbled back in fear. "You dare poke at me? You think I'm stupid and brainless?!" Russell will rip you in half this instant!" Russell shouted as he stomped the ground again. "I want my mommy!" Louie shouted and cried in fear as "Shit. No one has ever beaten Russell in a one-on-one match!" Duncan exclaimed. "And why?" Lena asked in fear. "Russell took pro wrestling at a young age, mastered all kinds of wrestling and finally, in all the fights and clique wars, he sends many students to the hospital due to his overwhelming, strength, speed and brutality!" Duncan revealed. "Oh no...Louie doesn't stand a chance!" Lena thought in horror as, "Let the fight begin!" Doofus declared as cheering took place.

**Ready...FIGHT!**

The fight begins with Russell grabbing Louie and throwing him onto the wall of the pit. "KSH!"

"OW! This boar has so much power in him!?" Louie thought as Russell picked him up and slammed him onto the ground! He then butt slammed him big time! KSH!"

"AHHHHH!" Louie screamed in pain feeling a few cracks in his bones. He got up and tried to run but Russell was not only huge and strong but fast as he grabbed Louie and threw him onto another section of the wall against and executed a battering ram onto it! KSH!"

"OW! Even his head is thick!" Louie exclaimed as he dropped onto the ground. He got up and tried to punch him but, "KSH!"

"HA! HA! HA! That tickles! Russell feel no pain at all!" He then punched Louie, kneed him and executed the double axe handle! Louie took the hits and tried to punch him again but Russell used the clothesline by grabbing his neck crushing it a bit and throwing him down! **"RUSSELL BODYSLAM YOU!"** Russell then threw himself onto Louie. "KSH!"

All ooh at this except for Duncan and Lena as Russell stood up and removed Louie off him and, "Oh shit. The atomic powerbomb. Russell's most powerful move ever and it's an upgraded version of the powerbomb wrestling move." Duncan exclaimed as Russell lifted Louie up in the air by grabbing his waist, jumped up and slammed him on the ground and ended his ultimate move with a bodyslam! "KSH!"

The cheering became louder as Russell got up, made Louie lie on his chest, pinned him down and started to break his arms. "OW! OW OW! How can I beat this giant!? I'm powerless! Someone help me!" Louie thought as he started to cry and, "CRACK!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Louie felt the pain as Russell got off him and prepared to finish him off for good. "Oh this is gonna be fun...I really am enjoying this." Doofus spoke to himself quietly and in satisfaction.

From the stands, "Shit, this isn't gonna end well." Duncan exclaimed now feeling worried. Lena could not take it any longer. She could not even watch it further. Every damage Louie took pierced her heart to the point that she raised out her hand and, **"LOUIE!..."**

Her voice echoed through his ears. "Was...that...Lena!?" He then saw her. Her hand raised out. Her eyes filled with tears as 2 drops splashed out. "I gotta survive...I must survive...no, I WILL SURVIVE!" Louie's thoughts boosted his will and morale as he stood up straight using his legs only and still feeling cracked and weak from the moves Russelll used. He even noticed this so, "You tough. I give you that. But Russell finishes you now!" He charged at Louie and, "Time to sweep my legs!" Louie then used the move. "KSH!" Russell felt it as he staggered back a bit. He then shouted and charged but Louie dodged his charge and stuck his webbed foot out. "KSH!"

All oohed from the tripping and Russell fell flat on his face. He then got up even more enraged. "ENUFF PLAYING!" He executed wide punches on Louie but he blocked them while stumbling because his punches are powerful and then, Russell kicked his midsection. "KSH!"

"AH!" Louie felt it as he clutched in pain. Russell then charged using his battering ram move. Louie was still feeling the pain but seeing Russell charge to him. He jumped out of the way and Russell rammed his head onto the wall!

"KSH!"

"OW!" He did not see that one coming. "I was gonna say that line. Oh never." Duncan exclaimed as Russell shook himself to regain his focus. "RUSSELL. NOT. DONE. YET!"

"Sure...I can...go...all night!" Louie knew he can't beat him due to his arm injury but he can exploit him so this is how it goes. Whenever Russell charges at him, Louie will move one side and stick his foot out tripping him. When using his battering ram, Louie will do the same except the tripping part allowing to ram his head on the wall. "But he's quick enough to regain himself. It's gonna take more than wits to defeat him..." Louie thought. "But who knows? Maybe it's the only way."

So at the beginning, Russell had the advantage. But now, Louie had the advantage. "He doesn't even need to punch or kick that big oaf." Duncan thought with an impressed look. Yup, all Louie can do is dodge and run and this is confusing Russell and making him damage himself especially on the head. And when he tried to use his wrestling moves, "Just poke him on the snout hard since my hands are still functioning!" And he did causing Russell to lose control and drop Louie. While he tries to fix his snout, Louie seized the chance and leg sweep him down. "Now the tables have turned!" The fight continues on!

A few minutes later, a tired and enraged Russell stood in front of Louie who's waiting for him to make his move. **"NO MORE DIRTY, STUPID TRICKS! RUSSELL SMASH YOU TO MILLION PIECES AND BREAK YOU APART!"**

"This is where it ends..." Louie thought as Russell charged head on using his battering ram move. As for Louie, he limped towards him. "What is greenie doing?" Lena asked. "I don't know! Go ask someone else!" Duncan replied as back in the pit, both fighters are getting close. As Russell got ready to ram him, "Give everything I got!" Louie used his remaining strength to jump onto Russell and now, "Ye-haw!" He's hitching a ride riding on his back clinging on his shirt while feeling the arm injury and, "KSH!" Russell rammed his head on the wall again and this time, Louie got off and kicked him on his ass ramming his head on the wall again. "Russell...feels...dizzy..." Russell got up staggering and, "BAM!" All gasped at this. "Unbelievable..." Duncan exclaimed. "He...He...He did! YAY! Louie did it!" Lena cheered hugging Duncan.

At the same time, Doofus was speechless. "I've seen everything now." He thought as right now, all the clique leaders and their associates are leaving and once they're all gone, "It seems Louie is more dangerous than I thought he would. An interference to my plans!" He thought and decided to leave when, "DOOFUS DRAKE!" He looked below as, "I want answers now! What's the meaning of this! Why are you doing this!" Louie shouted in anger. "I almost died in the hands of the biggest student in this school! What are your motives or what are you trying to do on me!?"

"Oh Louie, Louie, Louie, you really think you can do it huh? You really think?" Doofus asked. Louie was confused. "I am aware of the turn of events that will soon unfold in this school and I'll be the first to seize it before you." Doofus stated. "But who knows? A lliability like you could probably even the odds in favour for me. Well, see you around moron." Doofus then took his leave making plans on his next move.

And back inside, "Does he know of it all along also?" Louie thought when, "Louie!" He turned to see Lena and Duncan jumping in and running to him. "Hey guys-"

"PAK!"

"OW! Slapping my face Lena!? That's not cool!" Louie exclaimed feeling his cheek. "You had me worried out there! You almost died in front of me!" Lena shouted and cried on Louie embracing him tightly. "I've never seen her so incredibly caring and worried about me..." Louie thought as he embraced her back while she continued crying on him for a bit longer.

Then, "You are something dude. No one has ever beaten Russell before until now! You have my respect bro." Duncan told him as Lena helped him up knowing he's too weak to walk properly due the wrestling moves Russell used on him and speaking of which, "Wait, I need to do something first." Louie staggered to Russell. "Get up big guy." He reached out his hand and Russell grabbed it and helped himself up. "Look Russell, listen to me clearly. I didn't talk shit about you and your family or do anything against you." Louie explained. "Oh...Russell confused. But also sorry for hearing wrong stuff." Russell apologized. "It's alright big guy. Now, I want you to stop your bullying and stuff"

"Why?"

"Because you're bullying those that don't deserve it! There are other bullies worse than you and you left them out preying on the innocent, the weak, the neutral sides!" Louie explained. "Oh...okay. Russell will stop and only do it if they deserve it."

"That's what I wanna hear. Duncan, take Russell out, Lena, let's go home and get out of this underground hellhole."

**Outside...**

Russell an Duncan left leaving Louie and Lena only. "How are you holding?" Lena asked. "Fine...I'm still aching with all the bruises and cracked bones." Louie replied trying to walk but limped and fell down. "I even have a bit of blood on me and my arms are broken..."

"Hold on greenie. I know just the trick." Lena hugged Louie tightly with her arms around his body. With no one around, Lena's body glowed in magic and Louie could feel magical energy around him and the next thing it happened, all his bruises are gone, his cracked bones healed up and strength is returning to him . It lasted shortly but Louie felt much better now as he stood up straight and flexed his arms now fully restored. "Thanks Lena. I'm glad you showed up. But how did you know of this?"

"Huey asked me to check on you. He already knew there was trouble when he saw you conversing with Doofus knowing that this fatso is plotting something against you." Lena explained. "Great. Just great. Doofus may also know of this but how is he gonna seize it?" Louie asked. "Beats me. I mean, you formed the Besties clique right? Does he know of it?" Lena asked. "Probably not. I dunno what he plans to do but I better watch myself from then on." said Louie. "I gotta go before my family worries about me. See you tomorrow Lena?"

"Yeah greenie. See you tomorrow." Lena replied.

"And thanks for the magic. You sure are getting better in it. I like that." Louie added. Lena was stunned at his compliment to the point she felt the colour red on her face as Louie took his bike and drove off leaving her to watch him until she realized she needed to get back home so she did.

**The next day...**

As usual, everyone goes through the first 3 lessons until lunch break. For Lena, she's arranging her locker and keeping some of the stuff she needs for her remaining lessons in her bag when, "Hey Lena."

"Hey Huey. I took care of it." Lena began as she locked her locker. "Thanks. I got your text message about what happened last night. If Doofus is planning something big on Louie and the school-"

"Yeah, I worry about him and his ambitions." Lena replied. "But worries aside, let's get our lunch! I'm starving now!"

"Yeah. Let's." Huey agreed as they headed to the cafeteria.

**There...**

Huey got his lunch consisting of sweet n sour chicken with stir-fried vegetables and white rice. He also got lemonade as his drink. Lena got her lunch too consisting of sweet n sour fish with buttered vegetables and white rice. Her choice of drink is orange soda. They soon met up with the others as Webby and Gosalyn are arm-wrestling and Dewey's chatting with Violet and Louie who's perfectly fine now. "I better take basketball practice seriously. Next month is the tournament and I can't wait to be on court dribbling and scoring!" Dewey stated excitedly and seriously. "I also wanted this family to watch me play!"

"Heh, even the besties will watch your game." Louie assured as, "BAM!"

"HA! I win Gos!" Webby cheered. "Dang it! I lost to her 5 times in a row! How humiliating!" Gosalyn groaned as Huey and Lena sat with them. "What did we miss guys?" Lena asked. "Dewey's got training to do for an upcoming basketball tournament next month." Violet explained. "That means...it begins on November and if you come this far...the finals should be on February!" Huey realized. "Wow, time flies real fast! 2 months will pass once we enter the month of November and then, a lot of stuff will happen for the remaining months till the end of the year!"

"I really love this school!" said Webby as all laughed when suddenly, something big approached and all looked to see, "Can Russell sit with you guys?"

"Oh shit! What is he doing here!?" Huey asked quietly. "I remember his goons locking me into the lockers and doing swirlies at me for some time after my club activities!"

"How come you never told us? I could have done something about it!" Dewey asked quietly as, "Whoa, whoa, whoa guys! Leave him to me!" Louie then faced Russell. "Sure big guy. Come sit beside me."

"Thanks buddy! Oh yeah, Russell's not the only one to join you!"

"That's right dicks! Ha! Ha!" All looked to see Duncan as he and Russell sat with the gang. "What happened to him? Why is he so nice and friendly?" Gosalyn asked quietly. "I spent so much of my time beating up all his cronies! Male and female bullies picking fights with me and in the end, I left them crushed."

"It doesn't matter now. As far as I know from last night, Louie was able to do something to Russell to the point he put sense in his brains." Lena stated. "What did he do?" Webby asked as Russell can be seen chowing down. "Ugh! He piled cheeseburgers and fries a lot! No wonder he's big!" Huey noticed as Russell stopped for a moment. Then, "Last night, Russell tried to crush Louie but Louie outsmart me and beat me. He talk sense into me and now, Russell will stop being a big, bad bully!"

All were shocked to hear this. "Now, Russell will only bully people who do bad stuff to others. Because like what Louie said to me, I bully those who don't deserve it leaving others to do what they like and make it worse for more. Thus, Russell has change of heart."

"There's more to it guys." said Duncan as Russell looked at Louie directly into his eyes. "Russell wants to do something special. Russell wants to join your besties clique. Can I?" All were shocked even more to hear this. "He did some thinking when I took him back to his house. Oh yeah, I also wanna consider membership in this clique of yours Louie. I feel like it's more fun hanging out with you guys and now, I think this clique is gonna be the best of the best out of the other cliques soon enough! I know it for sure!" Duncan stated.

Louie never thought that last night's action had impacted Russell and his friendship with Duncan is getting stronger. He did some thinking for a moment. Then, "Russell, Duncan, welcome to the Besties!"

All clapped for them as, "Hell yeah Russell! We're so in! Fist bump!" Duncan and Russell fist bump. "KSH!"

"Ooooh! Too hard! My fist felt it big time and whoa!" Duncan fell off the bench and laughter took place as Louie chuckled and took out his clipboard and wrote their names down. "My clique's getting more popular now. If I can keep this up, my clique will be on the top of the popularity chart! And since Doofus may probably know of this also, he'll attempt any means to foil my plans or beat me to it. Let him try. I'll be ready and waiting and whatever happens, I can't let my guard down. That way, I'll survive and so will my clique!"

**I'm enjoying myself more and more each day writing out the chapters! As of now, the story will go to the month of November. 2 things in my mind, basketball tournament and a performance play.**

**Yeah! Things are getting more interesting as we'll see how Louie moves on with his plan in motion. What is his next step? No one knows that's for sure. And how long will Dewey and Webby continue to feel the strange feeling in their hearts and bodies that has been ongoing and often reacts in some of the chapters? All will be revealed in time. Woo-hoo!**


	19. One Errand, One Session

**Chapter 19: One Errand, One Session**

* * *

**On the 2 November on Monday...**

"With Russell pacified and his clique under my control. Things had elevated a bit. This is just the start and there's still a lot of clique rivalry and wars going on. Totally rotten if you ask." This is what Louie thought of as he and his brothers and friends entered the school grounds. Upon arrival, "Hey guys! How ya doing?" A bully called out to them as he passed them by. "Hi Louie! Have a good day!" A female bully called out and then, a few more greetings from a few other bullies. "How unusual. Why are the bullies being nice to us?" Huey asked. "Well bro, after Russell joined my clique, what happened to his clique?" Louie replied testing him. "Wait...ah! Now I understand! It's no wonder you created our own clique!" Huey replied. "The good news is we won't have to worry about them but the bad news is, they're still being hostile to the other students." Dewey stated as 2 of them armed with baseball bats are chasing a girl and another one is giving a boy a wedgie. "Step by step bros, things will change. Louie assured to them as they entered the school and headed to their respective classes.

In one class, "Today, we shall study some geometry in terms of finding the angles of certain shapes like the parallelogram, rhombus, trapezium and many more. Everything will revolve around from zero degree to 360 degrees. Now, show me your measuring equipment." The math teacher ordered. The whole class including Huey and Violet showed them their equipment consisting of protractor, set square, triangle, ruler, measuring compass and finally, a pencil and eraser. "Good. For now, we use the protractor, set square, triangle and ruler. The others will be used in future classes when we sketch out graphs. Now, start taking down notes as we'll get to the basics of the angles."

In another class, "Good match everyone! Up next, Dewey and Webby VS Yoko and Jae-Young!" Coach Fitwell announced. All cheered as the ones that are called entered the court with their badminton rackets in hand. "Let's do this Webby!"

"Win together and have fun together!" Webby agreed as they did a flying hi-5 to each other. "Wow. Would like to do that one day." Gosalyn thought as on the court, both teams got ready as Yoko served the shuttlecock. They went around having fun in the game serving and scoring and a few minutes later, "We're tied Yoko! Let's finish this!"

"Yeah Jae-Young! Hi-yah!" Yoko served the shuttlecock and Webby jumped up and shot it back scoring the win! "Excellent match! Winners, Dewey and Webby!" Coach Fitwell announced. The class cheered for them as they shook hands with Yoko and Jae-Young and then, "Nice move Webby!"

"Thanks Dewey! You were strong out there!" They got back to the others as the next match commences with Gosalyn being part of it.

And finally, "Social Studies is the hardest subject ever!" Louie complained to Lena. "I know right? Ugh! 5 minutes had passed only and I wish we can skip class and do something in the lounge you worked on." Lena whispered back. Then, an idea struck Louie. He whispered something to Lena and, "Mrs Zavia, can I use the bathroom?" Louie asked. "Same!" Lena piped in. They got permission and once out, "To the lounge!" Louie declared as they ran their way there.

When they arrived, they looked around to ensure they weren't followed entered the lounge quietly with Louie locking the door. There, "Let's use the hot tub." He suggested. "But I didn't bring my swimsuit." said Lena. "That is why yesterday, I sneaked in and using one of Gyro's inventions, I added a wardrobe in the bathroom." Louie then went inside and swiftly changed to his green swim trunks. Lena went in next while Louie pressed the button and the floor opened up revealing the in-ground hot tub. He got the controls working and, "Oh Louie..." He looked and gasped to see Lena in a black one piece swimsuit. No shoulder straps and it's kinda revealing since he can see part of her cleavage. "In my eyes...she's a goddess!" Louie thought as once ready, they slid in and relaxed. "I set the timer on my phone so that we'll change back and head to lunch." Louie told her. "Good one. I won't wanna miss it." Lena replied as they continued to relax.

**Later on...**

Time skip to school dismissal as Louie can be seen chatting with Melvin and Jennifer. "I brought these video games with me so that I can keep my word for you to borrow one of them."

"Let's see...I'll borrow Overwatch." Louie suggested. "And in return, you guys are officially members of my besties clique!"

"What? You have a clique?" Jennifer asked. "A clique full of people from other cliques to become friends instead of enemies." Louie revealed. "Ooooh! I had expected more than this!" Melvin cheered. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Relax Melvin. It's all good." Louie calmed him down as, "Enjoy the video game and you can return to me any time! C'mon Jennifer, the other nerds are waiting for us!" By the time they left, "Ah Louie. Good to see you."

"Nice to see you too Principal Aquila." Louie greeted him as he finished the fixing. "Any reason you want to see me?"

"Well...first of all, I saw an anonymous post talking about me hooking up with some Brazilian prostitutes like a pimp with your name mentioned to have spread this rumour." Principal Aquila. "With all due respect sir, anonymous posts are always unidentified so there's no evidence that I would post some stupid rumour like this." Louie explained and thought. "I bet Doofus wants to put a bad image on me!"

"Fair enough and point taken. I shall forget about it. Now second, you have to time spare to run an errand?" Principal Aquila asked. "Why me?" Louie asked. "Well...I was walking along this hallway and recently got a call from the cafeteria for some required supplies. I didn't have time to call any teacher because all of them are in some meeting right now. I usually ask them to run the errands."

"And then when you finished chatting, you saw me did you?" Louie guessed right. "Uh...of course! Anyway, just go down the cafeteria and speak to the head cook, Mrs Mochamer. She'll tell you what to do and maybe reward you." The word 'reward' was enough for Louie to, "Okay then. I can start now right?"

"Of course! The earlier, the better and you have more free time. Alright then, see you around Louie."

"See you around then sir!"

By the time Louie finished talking to Principal Aquila, he decided to get the errand done immediately and as he turned to his left, "Hey! You must be Louie Duck right? The guy that beat Russell breaking his undefeated record right?" Right in front of him is an owl preppy. He wore the colours of the clique, dark blue jeans, socks and shoes and a wrist watch on his right wrist. "Yeah so what do you want?" Louie asked. "Now listen, I was sent to offer you a privilegde. You see, we preppies like to box, the noble art and all that moves in the ring."

"It's no wonder all the male rich kids are in the Boxing Club." Louie assumed. "Absolutely! So it has interested us that you can fight decently. Why don't you drop by at our boxing gym in town? We all train there besides the one in the school but most of the time. And we definitely should hang out! Yeah I've also heard a lot of thing about you and how I know your name is because I was there that night when you fought Russell so yeah, that's it."

"Okay then...well, I got an errand to run and I'll consider your offer okay uh..."

"Oh right! Park Dong-Hoon but everyone calls me Park for short." The owl preppy introduced himself. "Oh that's nice. You're from South Korea?" Louie asked. "Definitely." Park replied. "Alright. Nice knowing you." Louie then left leaving Park to watch him.

**In the cafeteria...**

Louie soon arrived as he looked around and saw a female mole giving our tasks to her co-workers. He approached and asked, "Excuse me, are you Mrs Mochamer? The head cook of the cafeteria?"

"Yes I am and why are you asking me?" She asked. "Well...I was sent by Principal Aquila to help you with an errand."

"Oh really? Marlowe sent you? Hmmm...oh yeah! I remember now. Okay, this is simple. Head to the Duckburg Supermarket and get me some fresh ingredients. Here's the list and money to get the errand done okay?"

"Okay then. I'll do it." Louie assured to her. "You can use my bike outside the school gates! It has a basket on the front! Useful when I go shopping and I put the bag in it." Mrs Mochamer told him. "Sure thing." Louie then took the list and money and left the school.

**Outside...**

Louie just exited the gates and turned to his left. "There's the bike!" He hitched a ride on it and rode off. He drove around the city admiring the infrastructure, the atmosphere and the various eating places he sees. "I see White Fortress, Chewking, McDucknalds, In-N-Owl Burger, Five Ducks, Canary's Jr, 5 Fingers, DFC, Jolliduck, Orange Cab Pizza, Drakey's Pizza, Dice's Pizza, Olive Greenery, Scarlett Lobster, Pedro's Pizzeria, Pizza House, Winnie's, Chicken-Fil-A, Shake Shop and many more!" Louie thought as he looked around some more and ensured that he's watching where he's riding until, "There it is!" Yup, the Duckburg Supermarket. "Beakly goes there to get the food supplies all the time." Louie thought as he entered the place.

Inside, he grabbed and trolley and walked around while looking at the list Mrs Mochamer gave him. "Let's see...she needs beef, potatoes, carrots, onions and soup stock. Okay, this should be a piece of cake!" Louie thought as he began the grocery shopping.

First, he went to the vegetable section. "I found the onions." He took a bundle of 6 onions and placed them in the trolley. "Ah! There's the potatoes!" He took a bundle of 12 big potatoes and placed them in with the onions. "And last of not least..." He looked around a bit and, "There! Carrots!" He took a bundle of 6 carrots and placed them on the trolley. "Next, soup stock." Louie thought and moved to the next few sections. "Hmmm...which one..." He looked at the list carefully and then looked around. "Hmmm...ah! I found the brand! 2 boxes in they go!" He did what he needed to do and the last one is beef. So Louie made his way to the meat section gazing at the snacks and drinks. When he got there, he asked the meat vendor for the beef and he packed it up and gave it to Louie. Now that he got what he needs, Louie paid for the groceries and was give a plastic bag. One is all he needs as he left the supermarket and got onto the bike. Placing the groceries in the basket, he got ready when, "Is that what I think it is?" Near a dumpster which is beside the supermarket on it's left, Louie went to it and, "It's lying beside it! Still in condition! The janitor will be pleased to have one of those!" He took it, kept it in his bag because he brought it along with him, got on the bike and rode back to school.

**Back at school...**

Louie reached the school and parked the bike. Taking the groceries, he headed straight to the cafeteria. It didn't take long but he soon found Mrs Mochamer still there. "Here's the stuff and the change." He passed them to her as she first counted the change. "$15 dollars. Perfect! And everything I need is acquired thanks to you. Here, the change is yours and as a way of rewarding you."

"Sweet!" Louie was pleased that he completed the errand. "By the way, what do you need the supplies for?"

"Oh yes. Some teacher's birthday is today and the teachers all decided to throw her a party tonight and the cooks including I need to prepare dinner for it." She replied and added, "I'll have the principal notified that you got the errand done. Thank you once again and you may go." Mrs Molechamer told Louie and he left with a smile. "Now all I need to do is this."

**A while later...**

"Very good. This is the third time you got me one of those doohickeys!" The janitor accepted it and, "Alright kid, now this move I'm teaching you today is gonna be badass!" He demonstrated it by kicking the dummy on the crotch! "Ooh. I think I'm gonna enjoy this!" Louie exclaimed. "I knew you'll say that! The school is full people who enjoy tormenting others for their own amusement! And how deal with them? Kick them in the nuts! Knee them on the nuts! Now let's get started!"

And so, "Harder! Kick harder! Harder you kick, more pain they feel! Keep kicking until I'm happy like bird! I can do this all day ya hear me!" The janitor shouted strictly as Louie tirelessly stood his ground and executed kicks on the dummy's nuts.

"Alright, now you drop this dummy and knee him on the nuts like this!" Grabbing another type of dummy, he dropped it in a way he was pinning it down o the shoulders, raised up his right leg and brought down using the knee to knee the nuts. "Now you do this until I'm satisfied." He told Louie. "This...is gonna take forever." Louie groaned as he got to work.

After a while, "Alright kid, you may go. I expect more of those gizmos when we meet again!" The janitor dismissed Louie as he felt relieved and left the trailer park area.

**Back at home...**

When Louie arrived, he saw Dewey practicing his slamdunk and basketball shots. He even noticed the entire besties clique all gathered to watch him. "Hey guys! What did I miss?" Louie asked. "Dude! Your brother's incredible!" Duncan exclaimed. "Yeah! As far as I know, the basketball tournament is in 2 days!" said Cornelius. "Oh shit! I almost forgot!" Louie thought and, "I see..." He replied as they watched Dewey practice his dribbling. "What can I say? No one can beat our school in this sport." said Ennui. "Hell yeah!" Shard agreed as he and Ennui fist bump. "Russell excited! Russell loves to watch sports competitions!" Russell stated. "Alright big guy. I know you're excited and yes Louie, all of us will be at the game Wednesday night to support not only cheer for the team but for Dewey as well." Melvin reported to him.

"Very well then." Louie then approached Dewey who's taking a water break. "Been practicing hard bro?"

"Yeah! In most of the evenings!" Dewey replied as Huey walked to them. "Everyone's gonna be at the game Wednesday night. Whatever happens, keep calm, don't freak out when playing in front of the public and do your best!" Huey told Dewey. "And send your opponents home crying to their mommies!" Gosalyn called out as all laughed at her comment.

"Thanks guys." Dewey thanked them and, "BEST FRIEND HUGS!" Webby shouted and all ran to Dewey and hugged him. "Russell loves hugs!"

"KSH!"

"AGH!" All exclaimed. "Ow...too tight! Russell, you can let go." Louie told him and he complied. "Okay guys. I gotta be home for dinner and be in time to bask in utter darkness." said Leticia. "Same! I got experiments to work on because in my house, I got my own lab!" said Jennifer. as the rest too needed to be home for dinner. "Well...that leaves us now!" said Webby. "Of course pink, even we need to go, see you tomorrow!" Lena called out as she and Violet got on their bikes and Gosalyn just skated off. "So...now what?" Huey asked. Then, Della, Donald, Beakly and Launchpad showed up. "Hey Dewey! Practicing for the tournament this Wednesday night we see!" Launchpad exclaimed. "I can't wait! Dewey, make your mother proud and likewise, the school! The whole family's going to watch you play!"

"Yeah! I even invited Daisy to join us!" Donald stated. "Ooooh!" All except Beakly oohed at him. "What's my brother gonna do? Make out with her under the bleachers?" Della teased. "HEY!" A flustered Donald exclaimed. "Relax uncle Donald, our mother's only joking and we know for sure you've been dating her for nearly 4 years." said Huey. "Wow, that's long. I wish Scrooge can marry Goldie." said Louie as all stared at him. "What? It's only a dumb wish!"

"Always dumb as your schemes sometimes." said Dewey as Webby laughed along only for Louie to pounce on Dewey. "Say uncle!" Using the move he learnt earlier, Louie just got into position. "I said, say uncle!"

"Yeah! Say it for me!" Donald cheered joking along as all laughed when Scrooge came out. "What's all this ruckus? Beakly, yer suppose to tell tha family dinnah's ready ! I was waitin at tha table fer you all!"

"Sorry Mr McDuck, everyone's talking about some basketball tournament Dewey's gonna participate." Beakly explained and seeing him, "Uncle Scrooge! I'm playing in 2 days! You're coming to watch me play right?" Dewey asked excitedly. "Uh...uh...yes! Yes I will!" Scrooge replied sweating a bit. Beakly knew something is up so, "We need to talk."

"Not ere'. Bakk inside." They went back inside and Scrooge began, "True I want to watch tha lad play but this morning, I got word dat we ave' an important meetin tomorrow aftanoon."

"It's not a problem is it sir?" Beakly asked. "Depends. It may end at night at tha same time tha lad's playing! I worry I may not make it in time." Scrooge replied. "I know you're worried sir. Just relax for tomorrow and see how it goes. Who knows? If all goes well, you may be in time to see him play at least." Beakly assured to him. "Hmmm...maybe. I guess so. Thanks Beakly. You also coming?"

"I'd love to but Duckworth and I feel like this mansion could use some security." Beakly replied as Duckworth walked by waving at them and materializing into his ghost form to do more cleaning.

"Well, hope tha lad does his best because let's just say, he's tougher than tha toughies and I hope to see this when I have my chance to watch tha game!" said Scrooge as he and Beakly looked outside to see Dewey demonstrating his basketball skills before his family. An impressive sight to see.

**Another decent chapter and now, the big event is on and I'm gonna get it right and perfect for the next one! Who loves basketball? I do because this sport is fun and epic!**

**Alright. Before anything, to the guest known as Orochi, this is my message to you.**

**I first would like to commend therealjordan23 and riverajocabed1 for their outstanding and marvellous stories that reached more than 100 reviews. It's true my story is also well read even though I ain't getting much reviews but let me tell you something Orochi.**

**A good story is defined not on the number of reviews, favourties and followers gained. It's defined on the writing. How good the plot is, how skilled the description in the scenes and how the details and the connection link up to the story plot accurately. This has been my kind of writing for 6 years. Quality over quantity. All the stories I wrote are based on it, reviews or no reviews. Till now, I still keep writing because I love it and my driven passion and will keeps me in doing so.**

**Now retracing back, have I mentioned that I got plenty of eating places revealed and are parodied in Duckburg style even though some aren't? List time!**

**White Fortness. Parody of White Castle  
Chewking. Parody of Chowking  
****McDucknalds. Parody of McDonalds  
In-N-Owl Burger. Parody of In-N-Out Burger  
Five Ducks. Parody of Five Guys  
Canary's Jr. Parody of Carls Jr  
5 Fingers. Parody of 4 Fingers  
Jolliduck. Parody of Jollibee  
Orange Cab Pizza. Parody of Yellow Cab Pizza  
Drakey's Pizza. Parody of Shakey's Pizza  
Dice's Pizza. Parody of Domino's Pizza  
Olive Greenery. Parody of Olive Garden  
Scarlett Lobster. Parody of Red Lobster  
Pedro's Pizzeria. Parody of Pezzo's Pizzeria  
Pizza House. Parody of Pizza Hut  
Winnie's. Parody of Wendy's  
****Chicken-Fil-A. Parody of Chic Fil-A  
Shake Shop. Parody of Shake Shack**

**To every writer in the fandom, you can have fun and use them if you like. Oh yes, therealjordan23 and riverajocabed1, if you're reading the above messages, hope you don't mind the mentions I used to you guys. I admire and respect your stories and don't worry, I'm smooth.**

**Well, gotta move onto the writing board, see you in the next update guys! Woo-hoo!**


	20. The Duckburg Basketball Tournament!

**Chapter 20: The Duckburg Basketball Tournament!**

* * *

**2 days later...**

It was night time. And school is supposed to be closed but not tonight because a sports event is taking place. And it's happening at the gymnasium.

Inside, students, teaching staff and some of the visitors consist of the families of some students are all seated on the bleachers. In the centre is the basketball court and the cheerleaders are there stretching. "C'mon girls! Stretch some more! We got to be ready for the cheer routine! We need to hype the school to give their utmost support to the Duckburg Dragons Basketball Team! They never lose a match and a tournament! Stretch some more! Let's do this!" A cheerleader named Cheri encouraged as right now, the cheerleading squad consist of herself, Brittney, Chantelle, Sabrina, Meagan, Andrea, Becky, Coral, Jade, Lorraine, Bianca, Darcy, Tricia, Ching, Mai and Mindy.

On the bleachers in the centre, the besties along with Della, Donald, Daisy and Launchpad are all waiting. "Guys, look at this!" Violet showed everyone something on her tablet. "Match ups I see." said Shard as the screen reveals it all.

**Duckburg Dragons VS New Quackmore Thunderbirds**

**Tokyolk Tengus VS Mouseton Manticores**

**Cape Suzette Scyllas VS Moorshire Kelpies**

**Goosetown Garudas VS Spoonerville Satyrs**

**Maceduckia Harpies VS Monacrow Minotaurs**

**Hookbill Harbour Hydras VS St Canard Chimeras**

**Carnivora Capricorns VS Gumption Griffins**

**Pato Pisco Phoenixes VS Macaw Unicorns**

"Our school's facing the Thunderbirds huh?" Duncan exclaimed. "I don't know what to say but what I can say is that all the teams are very good and it's a mixture of public and international high school teams." said Ingrid. "And I wonder why Cheri is the head cheerleader?" Louie asked. "She is the head cheerleader for her group. You see, there can be one leader but many for their group. For example, Brittney is the head cheerleader for the second year cheerleaders but overall, Cheri is the major leader of the clique and once she enters her final year, she'll give the role to someone else. This is applied to every clique in this school." Duncan explained. "Well, this clique sitting here can have only one leader." Louie bragged gesturing himself as Duncan laughed and, "Want popcorn?"

"Thanks bro." Louie and Duncan then shared a large box of salted popcorn.

At the same time, "Will all the teams play in one school?" Webby asked. "Negative. Time consuming it will be and thus, a couple of schools will host the game based on their match up for the event." Jennifer explained. "Okay then." Webby then waited.

**In the locker changing rooms...**

A blue basketball jersey with a red outline and the black team name with the team logo in the form of dragon head shooting out a flaming basketball on the front and the black number 30 and the black name above it on the back is being put on, a pair of grey basketball shorts is being put on followed by 2 blue wrist bands, white socks and black sports shoes. Dewey Duck is ready to play. He looked around to see his teammates getting ready. Jimmy is putting on his shoes and Dion did a bit of push ups. Their seniors are chatting among themselves when a duck with blonde hair and wearing the basketball attire emerged and approached Zachary. "Is everyone here?"

"Yeah Stent. All are here. Even the new players." Stent looked them for a moment. "I could have sworn one of them looks very familiar."

"Yeah. That guy is Dewey Duck and he's related to the well-known Scrooge McDuck." Zachary explained. "I am not surprised and I don't care about who he's related to." Stent replied surprising Zachary as, "Okay team. Listen up!" All stopped what they're doing as, "This team has been winning tournaments and matches for some time! Our aim is to be the best! Work hard! Train hard! Play hard! And win fair and square! This month is the qualifying rounds and as long as we play as a team, we can get to the finals on February and win the title once again! Remember, unlike the other sports teams, we are the only ones with an undefeatable record and I for one will keep it that way! Who's ready to dribble?"

All cheered for Stent as they got up and headed to the court. "Yo Zachary, this Stent is-"

"I know, he is actually our captain for the entire team and he's the star player above me. For my case, I'm the captain for the second year students and he's captain for the third year and graduating." Zachary explained. "Okay...I see what you're talking there." said Dewey as the made their appearance.

In the court, all cheered for the team as, "There's Dewey! Dewey! Over here!" Della called out as he looked to see his family and friends. Waving at them, they cheered for him and Della and Donald even raised a banner that says, "GO DEWEY!" with the letter O replaced with a basketball. "Where did you get that?" Daisy asked. "Della and I actually made it by our hands." Donald replied. "So creative." Daisy complimented winking at Donald as he turned red from it.

Now the game is gonna start soon and, "Our opponents will be the New Quackmore Thunderbirds. Representing New Quackmore High." Stent briefed the team and then, they showed up wearing their black and yellow basketball jerseys with the team logo in the form of a thunderbird carrying the basketball. Cheering took place on their side of the gymnasium while on the other side is all those supporting Duckburg High. "Who's the captain of our opponents?" Dion asked. "That's Knox Featherbanks. Ruthless and aggressive but plays fair and honest." Corbin told him. "His shots and slamdunks are hard too." Ezekiel added as commentary began at some audio room behind at the centre on the right side of the bleachers where everyone from Duckburg is seated vertically.

"Welcome to the 20th annual Basketball Tournament! I'm your commentator, Jordan Metalquack and beside me is my side commentator, Jerome Millbeak."

"Those brown male ducks are also prefects and second year students." Cornelius added as back to the commentary. "Tonight's match is gonna be fiery! As on today's highlights, the Duckburg Dragons are gonna face the New Quackmore Thunderbirds! On the screen above, are the match ups for the other 14 teams participating in this event as right now, it's the qualifying rounds!" Jordan commentated as a TV screen at the left side of the bleachers on the wall revealed the match ups. "The same as the one I'm looking at." said Violet as she kept her tablet in her bag and, "Now continuing, the game will be 4 quarters of 8 minutes and between breaks, is 10 minutes! Whoever scores the most, wins and advance to the quarter finals! Substitutions are allowed during breaks only." Jordan commentated. "Both teams will now have 5 minutes of rest and planning before the game begins!" Jerome commentated as all cheered for the tournament as the TV screen was switched to the scoreboard system.

On the benches, "Okay, who's going?" Zachary asked Stent who has a toothpick in his mouth as he spat it out onto a trash bin nearby. "Being the star player for this team, I'm going." Stent replied. "And so will Ash and Mick. Zachary, choose one of your boys to play."

"I'll pick Corbin. We're tight." Zachary replied as Corbin stood up and they fist bump. Then, "Hey guys!" They looked to see Dewey with his hand raised. "When will we get our chance?"

"Kid, this is your first tournament okay? Everyone will get the chance to play so sit tight, watch how the tournament goes as you learn some stuff and wait, your time will come." Stent replied. "Besides, it's too early to send out the freshmen otherwise things may become reckless."

"Aw man! I wanna play now!" Dewey groaned to himself. "Relax dude. You'll get your chance." Jimmy assured to him. "I heard the freshmen play at the later quarters." said Dion.

From the bleachers, "Why is Dewey not playing?" Della asked. She wanted to protest but Donald quickly shut her beak. "If I were you, you don't do anything that will embarrass your son!" He advised her. Then, "I wonder why Scrooge is not here yet?"

**At McDuck Enterprises...**

The meeting is still ongoing. "It started from 4 and I don't what time it'll end...Scrooge groaned to himself as some random businessman is briefing the staff. Gyro, Fenton, Lil Bulb, Manny and Emily Quackfaster are there either bored or sleeping.

**Back to the game...**

All teams are in position and ready as Coach Knight who's the coach for the team got the ball ready. "I want a nice, clean and fair game okay? Shake hands." The chicken ordered as Stent and Knox shook hands and once ready, Coach Knight threw the ball in the air and both players jumped, only for Stent to snatch the ball and throw it to Zachary! All cheered as the game begins, the scoreboard timing is set and Zachary dribbled and threw the ball to Mick who caught it and threw in to Corbin. 2 of the Thunderbird players jumped to intercept but failed as Corbin caught it and since he's standing behind the 3 point arc, "3 points for the dragons!" Corbin took the shot and score!

The crowd at their side cheered even the other players. "Now I understand why this team is the best sports team in our school!" Dion cheered as the cheerleaders beside them cheered at the players as Stent winked at all of them causing them to faint.

After that, the Thunberbirds have the ball made their move. Knox dribbed ferociously and shot the ball to one of his teammates as he caught the ball in time. "Some power! I can't even intercept!" Mick exclaimed as the ball are thrown back to Knox as he dribbled to their hoop. "Defense! Defense!" Zachary called out as Ash and Mick ran and surrounded Knox attempting to block or steal the ball. "Watch me!" Knox bounced the ball onto the floor causing it to bounce down and up as one of his teammates caught it in the air and did a lay up scoring through the hoop! The crowd cheered for the Thunderbirds as the cheerleaders from their school cheered for them.

For the first 5 minutes, both teams are equally matched as scoring took place, interceptions and dribbling. "This is just a warm up I must say!" Jerome commentated. "Indeed. The Duckburg Dragons Basketball team have secure 19 victories and history will be made if they win it the 20th time! It'll be legendary who knows!?" Jordan commentated.

Back on the court, Knox shot the ball but Stent blocked it by smacking the ball to Ash as he dribbled and passed it to Mick but one of the Thunderbird players successfully intercepted and passed the ball to one of his teammates. He then dribbled and shot the ball to Knox and he did a slamdunk! All cheered from their side as the players enjoyed it. "This slamdunk is gonna make me popular!" Dewey thought. He then had an imagination of himself being the centre of attention as jocks praised him, cheerleaders adore him, preppies hanging out with him and prefects respecting him...

...

...

...

...

...

"Yo Dewey!"

"Wha...What?" Dewey looked to see Cross. "You okay man? You look like you're stoning." said Cross. "Oh...never mind. Anyway, the score is 21 to 17 right?" Dewey asked. "Yup. The first quarter should be ending soon." Cross agreed as they continued watching.

"And we are near the end of the first quarter of the match as Gatch takes the free throw." Jordan commentated as the Thunderbird player got ready. He threw the ball but it missed hitting the side and rolling off. "NOW!" Stent seized the chance and swiped the ball and threw it to Corbin. He caught it but was blocked by 2 other Thunderbird players but was smart enough to jump up and throw the ball. Ash attempted to catch it but Knox sped up and grabbed it and threw the ball to Gatch. He then dribbled to the opponent's hoop and attempted a lay up but Mick intercepted to and threw the ball to Corbin who then passed the ball to Zachary who was standing behind the arc and as a result, he took the shot and score! And yes, the timer hit zero thus ending the first quarter. "Alright boys! 10 minutes break!" Coach Knight told the players as they sat down and drank water. The New Quackmore Thunderbird coach can be seen briefing the team as Coach Knight spoke to the players. "Not bad. Nice job out there. Keep it up and don't let your guard down especially the captain. His throws and shots are powerful I can give that."

While the briefing takes place, "I can't wait to see Dewey play! I'm so excited and happy for him to participate!" Webby thought to herself. Suddenly, her heart reacted! "Ack! It's happening..." Webby's body heated up and she's starting to feel dizzy and, "Hey Webby, you feeling alright?" Gosalyn asked. "Uh...yeah! Let me go use the bathroom!" She replied standing up and leaving the gymnasium as, "Hey Webs! Can you buy me some French fries? I'll pay you!" Louie called out. "At least there's a vending machine in the gymnasium. More Pep! for me!"

At the same time, Dewey must have noticed something. "Where's Uncle Scrooge? he said he'll come and watch the game? I wonder what's he doing?" Dewey thought as a whistle was heard and the second quarter is about to begin.

On the court, Ezekiel and Eddy switched with Zachary and Corbin. And for some reason, "It seems like Mick allowed Dion to switch with him." Jimmy noticed. "And I'm still in the benches..." Dewey groaned. "Why is it so annoying!?"

"Hey Dewey, calm down and just relax." Zachary reminded him. "Relax?! I can't! I need the contribution! I need to get my game on! I need to dew this!" Dewey exclaimed as Jimmy grabbed him because he tried to stand up. "Dewey! Better not screw the shit out of the game or else Stent will shit on you big time!" He warned him as Dewey sat back. "Great. Just great. I bet I'm dewing nothing all the way!" He thought as the second quarter began.

On the court, the game resumes as Eddy dribbled the ball and threw it to Stent but Gatch intercepted it and, "Trick! It's yours!" The Thunderbird player, Trick took the ball and passed it to Knox. He then passed it back to Trick who entered the arc and shot the ball but it missed bouncing off but Gatch caught it and score! "Now that's what I call an offensive rebound!" Jordan commentated as the game resumes. "Stent has the ball and passes it to Ezekiel! He then passed the ball to Dion who shuffled it throwing it behind allowing Stent to catch it! Trick is running to block him but Stent threw the ball to Ash as he attempts a slamdunk but oh! Knox intercepted knocking the ball off and stumbling Ash down!"

At the court, "You okay?" Stent asked. "Didn't see that one coming." Ash replied as Stent helped him up. After that, the game resumes as Ash threw the ball to Dion who dribbled to the centre of the court and stopped to shuffle the ball to his left throwing it to Eddy before Trick can counter it. Eddy then passed the ball to Stent who executed a lay up scoring it. Everyone cheered for this.

After that, "Okay, I got a plan. Murray, Ringo. Cut that blonde duck off! The rest of us can handle the amateurs!" Knox briefed his team as he looked at the scoreboard. "We'll seize the chance and up our score till then! Go!"

"2 minutes left till second quarter is over and the it seems the Thunderbirds have a plan as 2 of their players had Stent surrounded!" Jerome commented as Stent tried to find an opening and then, "HA!" Ringo successfully knocked the ball off as Gatch ran by catching it. He then passed the ball to Trick as he dribbled with style. Dion faced him but, "Wanna see a magic trick?" Trick threw the ball up in the air. "Now you don't see it." The next thing it happened, "Now you see it."

"Wait, I actually don't see it?" Dion exclaimed and then, "Wait a minute!" Behind him, Gatch caught the ball which is about to land behind and, "Here Knox!"

"Oh yeah! 3 points for the Thunderbirds!" And score!" Everyone on their side cheered as the score is now 35 to 40. "Amazing! The Thunderbirds had a comeback! If they can maintain the league for the remaining quarters, a thunderous victory for them!" Jerome commented. "That's right partner! The dragons need to unleash their full power and might if they are to advance to the quarter finals!" Jordan commented in agreement as the 10 minute break begins with cheerleading spirit cheer or something.

While this was happening, "Team, to the lockers!" Coach Knight ordered as they complied and likewise, the Thunderbirds.

**Inside...**

"We're just giving them a handicap. Right coach?" Dion asked. "Yeah. They're gone stronger I must say. Only on the final quarter, we give it our all! Full dragon power!" Coach Knight stated. "YEAH!" The team cheered except Dewey. "I swear if they won't let me play, I going bananas! I didn't sign up to dew this sitting on the bench warming my feathery ass off!" He thought as, "But still, we need to earn some points on the next quarter." Coach Knight briefed on as discussions took place.

**Back at the gymnasium...**

"Did I miss anything?" Webby returned with some French fries. Good thing the snack bar at the cafeteria is still open. "Not much. Our team's a few points behind and cheerleaders doing some spirit cheer for us now." Louie replied taking the fries and pointing at them for Webby as on the court, "Ready girls?" Brittney asked. All nodded as they started cheering and dancing with a bit of jumping.

(Duckburg Dragons Cheer)

_Go, go let's go! The dragons take flight! Yeah!  
Go, go let's go! The dragons soar with might! Yeah!  
Go, go let's go! Feel it's power and fury!  
Go, go let's go! Victory and honour!  
_

_Determined is the dragon as it fights to the end!  
Resilient is the dragon, never giving up!  
Ambitious is the dragon, we aim to be the best!  
Graceful is the dragon, majestic and eternal!  
Overpowering to the max, that's why it's the strongest!  
Nurtured is the dragon, that's why we cherish it!  
_

_Go, go let's go! Duckburg High will win it all!  
Go, go let's go! Dragons are the best! The greatest! And they'll be legendary! Roar!  
_

(End of cheering)

Everyone was hyped by the spirit cheer as all cheered for the cheerleaders. "Wow...I'm impressed!" said Webby as Lena offered her some soda and as they drank, the teams returned as, "Time to begin the 3rd quarter as right now, both teams had a few switches and now are in position!" Jordan commentated as on the court, Jimmy and Cross switched with Ash and Ezekiel. When the whistle blows, Stent threw the ball to Jimmy as he caught it but Gatch and Trick cut him off. Fortunately, "I'm open!" Dion called out as Jimmy jumped up and likewise, Gatch and Trick but, "Tricked ya!" Instead of throwing the ball in the air, Jimmy landed fast and tossed it to Dion as he ran to catch it but, "BAM!"

The crowd jeered at the sight of Murray who caught the ball and rammed onto Dion at the same time. "Aw what the hell! Free throw for the Dragons!" Coach Knight ordered as everyone got into positions. Dion was given the chance and once ready, he did the free throw and score! The game then resumes as the Thunderbirds are so determined to win. "Follow the same plan, if anything falls apart, I'll handle it. "Knox briefed the team a bit and they got ready. As planned, Stent got blocked and the others had difficulty. "Dammit! Why are they blocking Stent?" Jimmy asked himself as he dribbled the ball and passed it to Dion. Dion then dribbled to the hoop and used the lay up but missed and the ball rebounded onto the floor giving the Thunderbirds the next move. Once ready, they executed their moves ferociously and aggressively to the point that the Dragons dare not intercept. Because of this, they scored through the hoop 5 times with half of the quarter using the same tactics as before from the previous quarter. "Damnit! With me being cut off, I can't lead the team!" Stent could not stand it so he pushed through breaking the blockade and managed to intercept an incoming ball. He then dribbled his way to the hoop and attempted to shoot it when, "Stent! Watch out!" Cross called out but Stent just threw the ball and in an instant, Knox blocked it and the ball went, "BAM!"

"AH!" Right onto the face, Stent felt the impact and he feels blurry from it as the timer is up. "A face shot and our star player got pulverized! How will the Dragons win this? Something tells me they better do something or the Thunderbirds can seize it and move to the next stage!" Jerome commentated as the score is now 35 to 53.

During the break, "Dammit! Without Stent, we're losing!" Coach Knight exclaimed as, "We can still win this! Let me play! I've been training for this! I can help get the victory for the dragons! I wanna prove myself too! And also, I'm tired of warming my ass on the bench! I'm itching for action and I need it now! So please, give me this one chance, the chance to dew this!" Dewey is really getting on the coach's nerves as he's standing up determined and ready for this. "Even my family and friends are watching me! They want to see me play!" He can see them still seated.

Then, "Coach. Let the kid play." All looked at Stent who has a bag of ice on his face. "Every player gets a chance to play. This must not be broken." Coach did a bit of thinking when suddenly, the door opened. "Sorry I'm late! Wot did I miss?"

All gasped. "OMG. Scrooge McDuck!" Cheerleader Ching exclaimed as all murmured among themselves including the commentators. "The guy who funded our school...he's here in person?" Coach Knight could not believe it as Scrooge walked to the family as they waved at him. He then smiled at Dewey while passing by. Dewey smiled back at him as, "So he is related to him after all..." Stent exclaimed. "But still I don't care about it unless he proves himself during the game."

So it's settled as, "It appears that Stent's replacement will be the last freshman from the others, Dewey Duck." Jerome commentated as the sound of girls screaming out for him in excitement echoed throughout the gymnasium. Even the girls from New Quackmore High did the same thing doubling the effect. Oh, that includes the cheerleaders from both schools. As of now, he, Cross, Jimmy, Dion and Zachary are available. "I switched with Zach. That's why." said Eddy as he sat on the bench.

From the bleachers, "He's finally playing! Yeah! Go Dewey!" Huey cheered. "Our middle brother's gonna slamdunk them big time!" Louie cheered as Della and Donald raised the banner and the Besties clique cheered for him even Scrooge who stood with Daisy. "Oh yeah! Go Dewey!" Webby cheered. "My best friend's gonna win this! Booyah!" Launchpad cheered jumping up but stumbled on his own shoes and tumbled down the stairs. Ouch. "I'm okay!" Then, Della talked to Scrooge. "How did you get here?"

"Took a cab Della."

"Oh." Della then got back to the cheering.

Now on the court, Dewey can feel it. The driven passion and determination to win for the team. Sure he's new but he's got game. So now, "The final quarter. Only one team will move to the quarter finals." Jordan commentated as the game begins.

With Dewey playing now, he can release all the energy stored in him. When the whistle blows, Ringo passed the ball to Trick. He then passed the ball the Gatch but Dewey intercepted it and while standing in the centre of the court, he just threw the ball to the hoop with his back turned and, "What a stunt! That shot was rare if you ask me!" Jerome commentated as on the court, "Hey what the frick? He can't do that! Can he?" Murray asked his teammates. No matter, their ball now as the same thing but again, "MINE!" Dewey intercepted it and threw the ball to Zachary, "Nice one! 3 points for the Dragons!" Yup, he's behind the arc so he threw the ball into the hoop and they got it

For the first 4 minutes, Dewey did most of the scoring, he did 2 offensive rebound, 2 3-point shots and 2 lay ups. He was even fast in dribbling. "Come and catch me if you can dew me a solid!" He taunted. All this is pissing off Knox. "That's it! This new kid's going down one way or another!" He ran charging at Dewey. Seeing this, "Jimmy!" He threw the ball as he caught it but was surrounded. "Ha! Just like during the trials!" So true as he jumped throwing the ball to Dewey who jumped and used the lay up scoring again! "Unbelievable! In a very short time, the Dragons are catching up and now they're ahead! As of now, the score is 54 to 54 tied as the Thunderbirds only did a slamdunk during the final quarter." Jordan commented as everyone cheered. "That's my boy! Yeah Dewey! Kick some butt!" Della cheered as the besties clique cheered along. "He's rocking the game!" Lana cheered. "To me, he's a level 50 basketball player!" Melvin described. "Oh man. I feel dull for once but I feel good seeing him wipe their smirks off their faces." said Ennui. "That lad sure is tougher than tha toughies. Not even those Thunderbird ninnies can't keep up with him." An impressed Scrooge thought as he noticed something. Donald and Daisy are not here. "No wonder Launchpad's holding tha banner for him. Where is he? at tha time like this?"

It cuts to under the bleachers where, "Shh! Donald, they'll hear us!" Daisy whispered. "I'm trying to keep it cool here and warm for you." Donald replied as they started making out.

Now back at the game, "That new kid's ruining everything! I'll stop him myself!" Knox thought as he watch Dewey catch the ball from Dion and he charged at him. Seeing this, "Time to show him my fancy dribbling. Only a bit though." Dewey started dribbling around him to confuse him first. Then, "NOW!" He shuffled it behind throwing it to Cross. Cross dribbled his way and did a 3 point shot but Trick smacked it off as it flew into the hands of Knox. "Finally. I can end this once and for all!" He charged his way with all his teammates backing him up. When Dewey saw this. He had a plan.

At the area, "We are so close to victory! Do not let them score at all!" Zachary ordered as the Dragons are in defense. Once the Thunderbirds arrived, complete action took place with scoring, intercepting and blocking from player to player. Nobody is giving each other a chance to turn the tides of the game.

"Oh shit! This is tense! Everyone's giving their all! Take no prisoners! No mercy! Both teams are giving it their all! Full strength! Full power!" Jordan commentated as both sides cheered for their school teams. "Plenty of moves used so far but no one has scored yet! And we are the one minute duration! In other words, the game's gonna end soon and unless one team scores, victory's guaranteed!" Jerome commentated as more cheering took place.

"Go Dragons!"

"Thunderbirds rule!"

"Win this for Duckburg High!"

"No mercy from New Quackmore!"

"The dragons will be victorious!"

"The win will go to the Thunderbirds!"

A mixture of cheering and trash talking took place as right now at the court, Dion's in possession with the ball and he's surrounded and cut off. "Drat!" He then noticed something. "Where's Dewey?" He soon caught of him waiting at the other side and apparently, the New Quackmore Thunderbird coach noticed it. "Oh shit." And before he could warn his team, "Same trick like you showed me! Now you don't see it!" He threw the ball up high in the air surprising them especially Trick. "Now you see it." He pointed at Dewey as he finally caught it. "What the? Everybody move! Move! Move!" Knox now realized it as everyone ran to Dewey, "It's all up to him now." Zachary thought because as the timer on the scoreboard is 10 seconds, Dewey dribbled and jumped as the Thunderbirds arrived shocked. "Dewey's Super Slamdunk of Awesomeness!" Dewey's near the hoop and the time left is 5 seconds.

4 seconds.

3 seconds.

2 measly seconds!

All eyes are on Dewey and he's really, really close...

...

...

...

...

...

The timer reached 1 measly second!

"BAM!"

That was unexpected and silence filled the gymnasium...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Did...did we win?" Dewey asked and he's still hanging on the rim.

In an instant, all of Duckburg High roared in happiness while New Quackmore High felt down over it. On the bleachers, "He did it! He did it!" Huey cheering as he and Violet are jumping and hugging together at the same time. "Alright Dewey!" Louie cheered. "Radical win!" Lena, Lana and Luna cheered together. "Russell happy!" Russell shouted. "Oh yeah! Eat shit Thunderbirds!" Duncan mocked in satisfaction. "How amusing." Leticia stated without smiling. "You're referring to the losing team right?" Ennui asked. "Exactly. Their loss has darkened my mood and satisfied me." She replied with a smile now. "Wicked!" Shard described. "In the end, the dragons have slain the thunderbirds and looted their gold and silver treasures!" Melvin stated. "Impressive victory!" Jennifer exclaimed and throughout the entire game, she was recording everything with her VCR. "Yay! Dewey did it! I knew he will! I'm so-AH!" Again Webby felt the same strange feeling in her as she quickly hid herself for a while. "Oh yeah! That's Dewey for ya!" Launchpad cheered as he drank his 5th soda can since he's been drinking throughout the game. "My boy did it! I'm so happy and proud of him!" Della wanted to cry as Scrooge chuckled over it when Donald and Daisy finally showed. "What did we miss?' Daisy asked. "The lad brought them tha victory. And where have ya been both of you!?" Scrooge asked them but they ignored him and cheered for Dewey joining the others.

On the court as Dewey got down from hanging onto the hoop. "DEWEY!" His teammates ran cheering for him as Jimmy and Dion gave him a knuckle sandwich and Zachary fist bump him. Then, Stent walked to him. "Dewey, you were a badass out there I can say!" He then looked at Zachary. "You were something man. You picked the right players and they did more than just impress me, they have proven themselves to me that they are true basketball players!" All clapped for Zachary when Knox and his team approached them. "I want to see that guy." Knox began pointing at Dewey. All looked at him and he walked to Knox. There was silence and staring between them for a few seconds. Then, "It seems I underestimated you kid. Oh well, good game and all the best for the quarter finals." Knox praised them. "But heads up, when we meet again, we ain't gonna be taken lightly."

"Very well. We'll settle this again." Stent and Knox shook hands and likewise, all the basketball players. "An intensifying game I must say!" Jerome commentated. "And in the end, the might of the dragons had proven it once again! They've earned a spot in the quarter finals! Till further notice, thank you all for coming here to show your support! Goodnight everybody!" Jordan finished the commentary thus ending the event.

**And so...**

Almost everyone left the gymnasium as Stent can be seen speaking to Dewey. "The whole team's gonna grab pizza and soda for out late night snack. Hell, the cheerleaders are tagging along with us and perhaps we can hook you up with one of them. Interested?"

"Thanks Stent. But my family and friends are waiting for me. Another time?" Dewey replied.

"Solid man. Another time then. Hell, if we win the tournament, I'm gonna throw a huge ass pool party at my house!" Stent revealed.

"That's nice. See you again?" Dewey spoke.

"Yeah. And don't worry, there won't be practice for a week. Use that time to relax and then after the week's over, we'll train for the quarter finals." Stent stated.

"Gotcha. Take care." They fist bump and after that, Stent watched as Dewey met up with his friends as they laughed and commented about his performance with Webby doing the signature flying hi-5 with him and hugging him tightly.

"Yo Stent, we going?" Zachary asked him. "You noticed something?" Stent asked. "I never expected this but look at this group. They're all best friends and some of them are from their respective cliques and yet, they're being friends with one another.

"Damn right! I see so many clique wars around the school but this one...you think this school year will be different?" Zachary asked. "We may never know but...who knows?" Stent replied as they joined their other teammates and cheerleaders.

**Outside the school...**

"What's the time now?" Duncan asked. "9:30pm because the game began at 8." Huey replied. "And Dewey's still in the changing room." said Louie. Then, Dewey showed up wearing a long-sleeved blue shirt, black pants with his signature letterman jacket. "So what's the plan?" He asked. "Lad, let's celebrate. I saw you out there and yer put up an outstandin performance." Scrooge spoke first. "Thanks Uncle Scrooge. For coming to my game." Dewey hugged his uncle for that. "An I promise you I'll be watchin you play in future matches." Scrooge assured to him as he looked at the Besties clique for a moment. "Anyone hungry fer Jolliduck? My treat!" Scrooge announced as all cheered in excitement as, "I'll get the limo Mr McDee!" Launchpad ran to get it as Della hugged her son tightly for winning the match. "Oh my son! I have never felt so much happiness for you!"

"Stop it mom! I can't breathe." Dewey exclaimed as she let go and, "By the way, I took a picture of your uncle making out with his girlfriend under the bleachers."

"WHAT!?" Donald was shocked to hear this as Della showed the clique the photos of their intense and heavy makeout session. "DELLA! GIMME YOUR PHONE DOWN!"

"Not a chance!" Della had fun teasing her brother as they ran around while the rest laughed and chuckled over it and then, Launchpad drove the limo by. "What took ya so long?"

"Stopped by to talk to one of the cheerleaders because she asked me if the limo is for the cheerleaders but I gave her a short and quick answer. No and then, I got in, started the engine and drove to you guys." Launchpad answered. "Okay...c'mon lads an lasses! I'm cravin fer Jolliduck!"

"Russell loves their fried chicken! It's the best out of the best!" Russell cheered as all got onto their bikes and skateboards. "So you guys skate to school also I see." Gosalyn chatted with Cornelius and Ingrid. "You bet!" Ingrid replied as she and her partner put on their gear. Donald, Della, Daisy and Scrooge on the other hand got in the limo as the large group made their way to Jolliduck for celebration.

**Longest chapter I work on so far. And plenty of basketball action! Yeah I did my research on the sport. Hope I got everything in it unless I lack something from it and hope I can apply it in future matches. You guys can point them out for me.**

**It took me some time to come up with a cheerleader spirit cheer or chant. Dunno if it's good enough because it's my first time writing it. Aid and advice is much appreciated and who knows? I may write a better one in the future but if it's good enough to some of you, okay then. A for effort.**

**Anyway, another 2 weeks at camp and I'm gonna be a sitting duck there. Not now, in 2 days but this story's gonna be put on hold for that period of time. Once it's over, I'll be on the writing board again working on the First Year Arc. Oh well, stay gold people! Woo-hoo!**


	21. Audition to the Musical

**Chapter 21: Audition to the Musical**

* * *

**The next day...**

Our friends have arrived and had just entered the school building. Along the way, Dewey caught sight of a list pinned on the wall. Pulling Webby to him, "What's going on Dewey?"

"Look at this!" He showed it to her and she could not believe her own eyes. "A school musical? On the movie, Mulan!?" Webby was excited. "I love that movie when I was young! Let's give it a shot!"

"Oh yeah! Perfectly in sync we are!" Dewey agreed as he took out a pen and wrote his and Webby's name down. "It says auditions are today at 4:30pm! Good thing we got in just in time." said Webby. "And our breakdance session is only an hour! 3 to 4! We still have 30 minutes to prepare for the auditions at least." said Dewey. "Yay! I can't wait!" Webby cheered as the bell rang and they hurried to their class. Good thing they signed up for it in time because one, their names are the last ones and a teacher out of nowhere took the list off the wall and checked it while heading to class to teach.

**Classes begin...**

"Cultivation is known as the action of cultivating a land for plants and livestock. Mostly used for growing crops and food, it is under the agriculture and there are 4 types of cultivation. Shifting cultivation, Dry cultivation, Plantation cultivation and Intensive cultivation." The geography teacher taught the class as Huey and Violet took down the notes and

In another class, "Here are your comprehension homework. I'll pass them to you now so that we can discuss your mistakes." The English teacher spoke to the class as she started handing them out. "I got a C? Really..." Gosalyn sighed but she doesn't care. "Ooh. An A!" Webby exclaimed. "And I got a B! Which stands for blue because I wear this colour everyday." said Dewey as Webby giggled over him.

And then, "Too many Xs...too many Ys...and how will I know what X stands for? The number!" Louie thought to himself while Lena just guessed a bit and worked on the equation as the math test goes on. Then, "Alright that's it! I'm gonna take a shortcut!" Louie quietly and carefully took out his phone and scrolled through pictured math notes and equations. Lena peeked a bit but most of her work is done by herself.

**Lunch hour...**

"You guys have any plans later on?" Gosalyn asked while poking her Swedish meatballs with cream gravy. "I got a tryout to do after breakdance." Dewey replied. "Same. Both of us are gonna be on stage perfectly in sync performance style!" said Webby as she ate a portion of her carbonara. "Wait, you 2 signed up for the musical, Mulan is it?" Louie asked. "How did you know?" Dewey asked taking a bite of his second chili cheese dog. "A few of our classmates talked about it. I guess they're from the drama club since Lena and I eavesdropped a bit."

"And that's where the drama kids clique all belong to. Thinking they're superstars or celebrities with no egos and experience in real acting." Lena sarcastically described. "I can agree with you since they think they're Mr and Mrs Big Shots!" Gosalyn mocked along as she and Lena fist bump. "So anyway, what roles you wanna do in the musical?" Huey asked. "I wanna try the role of Mulan while Dewey wants to try the role of Li Shang." Webby replied. "A high chance you'll get the role. You're pretty handy with swords and other melee weapons." said Louie. "Definitely. I think I often see you slice up Uncle Scrooge's bed a few times." said Huey. The girls gasped and laughed. "Okay...I might have gotten myself carried away a few times also. Ha, Ha." Webby replied sheepishly.

**So after school...**

Lena went to her rock band club as she met up with Lana and Luna. Huey and Violet went to the lounge to do their homework instead of the library due to a lot of nerd activity and Gosalyn and Louie hang out at the skate park since she promised to teach him how to skateboard around.

And as for Dewey and Webby, they first attended their breakdance session and after grooving with some sweet moves, they made their way to the auditorium.

When they arrived, they saw many people all seated on the auditorium seats as tryouts had already began. "They're doing the role of Li Shang first. Good, I got this once it's my turn." said Dewey as he and Webby took a seat and waited. There are 3 judges doing the judging and they are all music teachers.

Now onstage, a student is seen showing off his martial arts but was practically pathetic. After he's done, another showed up and used nunchuks but wasn't experienced enough and hit his own balls. "AHHHHHHH! OH RIGHT ON THE HOTROD!" That comment made everyone LOL. Then, a preppy used his boxing moves and after him, a rocker went berserk using his electric guitar as a weapon swinging it around at the air wildly. "Man, is everyone taking this seriously?" Dewey thought. He then wondered. "How can I make it to the role? He did a bit of thinking and then, an idea struck him.

**30 minutes later...**

"Okay...too many boys don't take it seriously." A male grizzly bear student spoke to himself quietly. "Last but not least, Dewey Duck." All gasped and watched as Dewey got on stage. "Do you have what it takes to play the role of Li Shang?" A female sparrow asked for she's the teacher. Dewey smiled confidentially as he nodded at Webby to her right. "Alright. Let's begin." A male goat student declared as he turned on the radio. The song, "I'll make a man out of you." is being played and the next thing it happened, Dewey nodded at Webby and she threw him a staff! Using it, Dewey swung it around showing his moves in front of the judges. To make things more interesting, Webby grabbed another staff, ran on stage and attacked Dewey! They fought each other all the way until the song ends.

Once it's over, "How long have you've been doing this?" The female sparrow asked. "We've been doing this for some time like a few years ago and until now, we practice occasionally." Dewey replied and he really owe Webby this. As far as they know, Webby started teaching Dewey her moves at the age of 12. Dewey learnt fast and they once in while practice their moves to each other.

"I am most impressed." The female sparrow teacher exclaimed. After that, "Okay 10 minutes for us and we'll begin the final auditions for the role of Mulan." So break time begins as some slept in the auditorium and others went for their bathroom break. "It's almost 5 and as far as I know, auditions will end by the latest 6pm." said Dewey as he and Webby sat down and waited. Then, "Oh my. You are the one that has the moves I see." A female brown duck with red hair showed up and made an attempt to flirt with Dewey. "Call me Melissa."

"Hi! I'm Webby!"

"Ugh! I did not ask for your name bitch! Now scram! I wanna sit with this hunk." Melissa snapped at Webby shocking Dewey. "Nobody treats Webby like that! C'mon, let's find another place to sit." Dewey and Webby got up but Melissa grabbed Dewey. "You're not taking him away from me!"

"Hey! We're just finding another place to sit!" Webby replied and a tug of war began but, "Stop this at once!" They looked to see a male falcon staring at them. "Melissa what are you doing? The other drama kids are making the props and working on the backgrounds and you're doing nothing but sitting here!?"

"Joaquin! You do realize I wanna tryout for the role of Mulan! I bet I'm the perfect girl to dazzle and star like one!" Melissa boasted before him. "Yes, yes okay fine but next time tell me okay? I know some went to give it a shot and they all told me about it." Joaquin replied and, "Hey! I saw you and your friend out there! You 2 are badass!"

"Uh...thanks?" Dewey replied. "Anyway, the role of Li Shang is simple. You have the acting and the martial arts experience, chances are you get the role." Joaquin explained. "What about Mulan?" Webby asked. "I don't know yet? Only the judges know and I had foreseen on what they expect for the role of Li Shang. Anyway, I think the auditions are resuming. This should be the last one for today." said Joaquin. "Last one?" Dewey asked. "Auditions started this week and sign ins are still ongoing. You guys are lucky that you got in just in time they closed up the list this morning." Joaquin explained.

Okay, chit-chat's done and the auditions begin. A female fox went on stage and sang the song, "Reflection." But messed up one of the lyrics. Then, a female giraffe apparently had stage fright and ran off before she can even begin. After her, some poodle sang and danced at the same time. And then, Melissa went onstage and sang out the song and danced at the same time perfectly impressing the judges. It goes on until, "Last for not least, Webbigail 'Webby' Vanderquack." The teacher announced. Webby got onstage and swallowed hard. She never thought she'll perform in front of a crowd but seeing Dewey smile at her sure encouraged her. When the music plays, she sang.

"No way..." The male grizzly bear exclaimed.

"Her voice is...is...is..." The male goat spoke and stuttered.

"Majestic. Like an angel." The teacher finished his sentence.

Those in the auditorium could not believe their ears. Except for one as Melissa pouted a bit while seated. Dewey was mesmerized by her voice and had an idea. He went to the backstage, found a sword prop, took it and threw it to Webby! She must have noticed it at least so catching it, she displayed her swordsmanship while singing. All marvelled at this even the members of the Drama Kids clique.

After Webby's auditions. "Alright. By tomorrow, the results of the roles will be out. Dismissed." All packed up and left the auditorium as outside, "You were incredible out there!" Dewey complimented. "Same goes for you." Webby replied as they left the school.

**The next day...**

School is on as the gang can be seen in their last lessons. But only one scene is focused on Dewey and Webby as English is in progress and, "After school, the results will be out." Webby whispered to Dewey. "Definitely. Can't wait to see whether I'm in or out!" Dewey whispered back when the bell rang. Both of them excitedly dashed out of their homeroom, past their friends and, "What the..." Huey stammered. "Did I just feel a burst of speed which as fast as the speed of light measured to be 3X10^8?" Violet exclaimed. "Never saw that one coming." said Lena. "Yeah. They came by and we never see them come by." said Gosalyn. "Heh, I dunno what's going on but Gosalyn, you got some time later on? You promised to teach me some skateboarding." Louie brought up. "Don't worry, you have my word and you'll be as wild as the wheels on my board!" Gosalyn assured.

Now back to Dewey and Webby and continuing from the interruption, they dashed down the escalators and reached the bulletin board where many students are gathered to see the results via a notice. "Everyone's excited for the main roles I bet!" said Dewey when, "Hi handsome!" They turned behind to see Melissa. "I for one have claimed the right to play as Mulan! And my strong and handsome general like you could fit in and star in the musical with me!"

"Hold on. We haven't checked the results yet and-"

"Shut up!" Melissa pushed Webby aside causing her to drop her books as she cuddled up to Dewey but instead, Dewey got her off and helped Webby up. "Sorry again." He looked up to see Joaquin. "You're the same dude we met yesterday." Dewey exclaimed. "Yes and I have not introduced myself yet. Joaquin Nixduck. Leader of the Drama Kids and president of the drama club." Joaquin introduced himself. "And sorry about Melissa who's my second-in-command and girlfriend. She enjoys the acting and loves being the lead female role when it comes to musicals like this."

"Yeah...she even tried to hit on me." Dewey replied. "Wait, what?" Joaquin stared at Melissa who shook her head in denial. Then, "Dewey! We made it!"

"Really?" Dewey was excited to hear this as Webby grabbed his hand and took him to see the results. "No way! I got the role of Li Shang! And you got the role of Mulan!" Dewey and Webby cheered together and did their flying hi-5. "WHAT THE DUCK!?" Melissa was angry over 2 things. One is seeing the strong interaction between Dewey and Webby. And the second, it really let off lots of steam. "Why did I not make it!?" She looked at the results for a moment. Then, rage mode. "YOU STOLE MY SPOTLIGHT!" Melissa pounced on Webby trying to attack her but Dewey and Joaquin pulled her off before she could even lay her hand on Webby as a prefect showed up. "What the heck's going on?"

"Sorry. Need to deal with someone with anger issues." Joaquin apologized to the prefect as he took Melissa away but right after she gave Webby a hateful glare. "D-Did I do something wrong against her?" Webby asked. "No. You never did anything to her. She's just pissed." Dewey assured to her as he pulled her in for a hug.

"AH!"

Oh wow. The strange feeling in them made it's move as they backed away from each other feeling it in their hearts. "What just happened?" They thought in unison as they looked at the notice again. "There's a meeting at 4 in the auditorium." Webby noticed. "Those chosen for the roles have to be there." said Dewey. "But first, wanna grab some nuggets and do our homework in the cafeteria?"

"Yeah!" Webby agreed as they headed their way.

**Around 4pm exactly...**

"Hello there students. If you have seen me before in the auditions yes, I, Ms Farrell was the one organizing it. Now, you have been selected for the roles of the characters and I must say that some of you have experience and others don't in the acting and performance but no matter, we'll work this out until the day of the musical comes. In the meantime, here's what we're gonna do."

Ms Farrell read out the details. Everyday after school, they'll be 2 hours of practice and that consists of memorizing the scripts, costume and props, setting of the scenes, rehearsals and the singing. Oh yes, weekends are included and they'll be double the duration with extra breaks at least. Those in the auditorium took down the notes and that includes the days on when they have to come for practice.

Once it's over, "We have a week to do this? I'm not surprised since a musical takes either a few weeks or a month." Dewey exclaimed. "I know right? But maybe it's because of the manpower and their determination. Ingrid once told me that the Drama Kids are one step ahead in prepping for their plays and musicals to the point they're 50 percent complete to the point that they're half done during the auditions." Webby explained as they left the auditorium. "Something tells me the drama club multitask on their work huh?" Dewey can tell. "Yup! They how know to get everything on set!" said Webby as they left the school.

**The next day after school...**

"What's it gonna be like?" Webby asked. "I don't know but I know for sure, scripts is the first thing." Dewey replied as they entered the auditorium. There, they headed to the very large stage in which, "Whoa..." Wow indeed, everything is set in motion. Props are being made, backgrounds are rolled by via some large board rolling in sheets that show the background for the scenes and those acting are reading their scripts. "Let's get started." said Webby. "Right. The stage is set!" Dewey as they headed there.

It cuts to the backstage as costumes are being worked on and acting is taking place. "Where should we start?" Webby asked.

"You can start with the scripts!" They turned to see a male raccoon student approaching them. He wore a white shirt under his long sleeved cobalt blue sweater with a pink collar and shoulder pads, dark green pants and light brown shoes with white socks. Plus, his hair is short and light purple. "Joaquin assigned me to be your liaison for this musical. First time doing this?"

"Uh yeah! First time!" Dewey replied. "Good one chap! I heard some student not part of the drama club give acting and performing on stage a shot! Though few of them succeeded in becoming the main star in the performances. Oh and pardon me, my name is Damien Nightshade. Freshmen and member of the drama club in which I manage the roles and aspects in the club."

"Not to mention the British accent." Webby added as Damien chuckled. "True. Born in England. Moved here at a young age and here I am now living the high school life." Damien stated. "But back to business, what are your roles in the musical?"

"Webby is gonna be Mulan and I'm gonna be Li Shang." Dewey stated surprising Damien for a moment. "Marvellous. You're the ones that got the main roles because of your perfected auditions! Especially you Webby. I heard Ms Farrell talk about you stating that you're perfect for it! You can not only sing and dance gracefully but wield a sword like a pro! She was looking for this type of girl for the main role!" Damien revealed.

"Awesome!" Dewey exclaimed. "I can't wait to perform onstage! Give us the scripts!" Damien got the message as he handed them the bounded scripts. "That's a lot for my case." Webby exclaimed. "You get the main role that's why. Now, spend some time trying to memorise the scripts. Ms Farrell will begin rehearsals soon but you can use the scripts for guidance during that." While Damien's explaining the stuff, someone is watching them and hiding behind the curtains. "That bitch took my spotlight! I will never accept this! Never! She's going down!"

30 minutes later, rehearsal time. "Okay students, let's go through the acts one by one, have your scripts ready and remember your roles and sequence in which when you must speak out." Ms Farrell announced. All got the message as those who are part of the first scene went onstage with their scripts. "You can do this Webby." Dewey encouraged her as she went onstage and the rehearsal begins.

The scene shows Webby talking to 2 students who will cast as the parents and they're talking about the father going to war despite his frail health. As it goes on, no one noticed a dangling stage light. And it's really, really loose.

Hiding at the sides behinds the curtains of the stage, Dewey watched in excitement as Webby read her scripts clearly and in order when he looked up and, "WATCH OUT!" Running on stage, he pushed Webby away and, "PRACK!"

Everyone gasped at the sight of a stage light that fell on the spot Webby was standing. "What the..." Joaquin was seated with Ms Farrell shocked as he quickly got onstage to check on Dewey and Webby. There, he found Dewey lying on Webby and both of them are red in embarrassment earning some snickers from the drama kids. Pushing Dewey off, Webby got up as, "Anyone hurt?" Joaquin asked. "I'm good. Thanks to Dewey." Webby replied as he smiled when, "ACK!"

"Yo Joaquin, I'm gonna use the bathroom!" Dewey darted off clutching his heart while feeling the heat in his body as, "Whatever happened, it was an act of sabotage." Joaquin thought as 2 drama kids took the damaged stage light away.

After that, a short break and during that, "A lot to remember. I'm not so sure about it. I hope I don't mess up." Webby told Dewey. "Don't worry. We have a week to do this. How about we work on our scripts at home? We can even do the acting with each other." Dewey suggested. "Yeah! That way, we can improve on our acting performance!" Webby agreed.

**Later at home...**

"Do you know why the phoenix sits on the right-hand of the emperor?" Dewey recited to Webby as he's acting as the father. "She, is his guardian. His protector. And she is both beautiful and strong(Just like Webby). Your job, is to bring honour to the family. Do you think you can do that?"

Webby giggled from his acting as Dewey helped her in her speeches. A few minutes later, they moved to another scene. "I am blessed with 2 daughters. I will fight." Dewey recited and then, pretended to stumble on his knees. Webby gasped as Dewey pretended to feel weak since in the movie, the father's health is frail and he's getting ready old. Too old to fight even though he's a war veteran for years.

While this was going on, outside Webby's room, Huey and Louie are pressed onto the door trying to uncover their secret. "You hear anything?" Huey asked. "I don't know. Too quiet or they're keeping their voices down to not let us know of their plans regarding the musical they're in. I mean, they came home late, ate dinner and immediately went to Webby's room and it's been nearly 2 hours." Louie stated. "Gee, what's next in store for them?" Huey wondered. "And I wonder whether they made it or not?"

**The next day...**

"Bye mom! Bye Uncle Donald! Bye Uncle Scrooge! We'll be home before dinner!" Dewey greeted as he and Webby left the manor leaving them surprised. "Wot's got into dem lately?" Scrooge asked. Della and Donald shrugged their shoulders. Even they don't know of their agenda.

At school, "Today we gotta do some fitting." Damien briefed them as, "Parvati! Vanna! Is the wardrobe ready?" 2 meerkats appeared wheeling in costumes hung on hangers. "These girls are second year students with a taste of fashion especially in the costume making." Damien explained. "Wow. Parvati's name sounds Indian." said Webby. "It is because she's from India." Vanna stated. "And let me guess, the middle east outfit you wear reminds you of being from Saudi Arabia?" Dewey asked. "Ooh. That hot boy guessed right." Parvati exclaimed as she and Vanna giggled about Dewey and, "But origins aside, Webby. We got a few costumes for you to fit. See how it goes and if there's any adjustments you wanted, we'll get to it." Vanna stated.

The fittings begin as Webby wore various Chinese costumes marvelling Dewey as Parvati and Vanna analysed and discussed on the costume preference and design. "I sure look cute in those Chinese dresses." Webby thought admiring herself in the mirror and then, "Now the next costume will be the armour. Lightweight so that you won't have to worry about the weight bearing on you." Parvati explained. "Traditional Chinese battle armour worn in the past dynasties!" Vanna added as they helped Webby fit the armour platings. "When will I get my armour?" Dewey asked. "One at a time and don't worry, we got many girls who know how to work on the costumes right." Damien replied when, "Incoming!" Dewey grabbed a shield and threw himself in front of Webby. All gasped. "Is that a knife?" Vanna noticed. "Where did it come from?" Parvati asked. Damien looked around. "I don't like this. We should move to another area to do the fittings." He suggested. All agreed and moved out.

At another area in the backstage, Dewey's wearing his armour as Parvati and Vanna suited him up. Damien helped out too. "Alright. Take a few steps and see whether you can endure the weight without a problem." Vanna told Dewey. He took a few steps carefully. He stopped for a moment. Then, he took more steps walking around for a minute. "A little heavy but I can manage." Dewey replied. "Still, is there another piece of armour that's a bit lighter than this?"

Soon enough. "Same design and a little bit lighter than the previous one even though it's still heavy armour." Parvati explained as Dewey walked around and, "That feels much better! I'll take it!"

Pleased, "Alright! Costumes are settled then! Now you guys can go back to the scripts and acting." Damien told them. "How do we change costumes during the musical?" Webby asked. "Easy. When you have to change for the next scene, about 4 of the drama kids will do the change, you just let them do the costume changing. It's fast and you'll be in time for the next scene in your new costume for that." Damien replied. Webby got the message as the trio went back to the scripts while Parvati and Vanna kept their costumes.

**Later...**

During lunch, "So far so good." said Dewey as he slurped his ramen. "I know right? We're getting used to this theatre stuff." said Webby as ate one of her 3 clubhouse sandwiches. "I've always waited for the day theatre calls, the opportunity came, we got in and finally, we're getting the hang of it." said Dewey. "I wonder Dewey, would you rather be in theatre than basketball and breakdance?" Webby asked as she ate French fry. "Just for once Webby, I'm still gonna do slamdewnks and dance with you with style." Dewey assured as she giggled over him. Now both of them are having lunch in the school cafeteria which not so crowded. Students from the Tennis club, swim team, dodgeball team, orchestra and many more are in the middle of their lunch break too. Dewey and Webby are seen seated on the first level close to the second level. But that's where things got dramatic because a pair of hands appeared holding a bucket full of trash. It was right above Webby and both seemed to not noticed it yet. Then, Damien who just got his lunch saw it. "Above you!" He called out as the pair of hands dropped it.

Damien's warning was loud and clear and Webby did a backflip avoiding the splat. Seeing this, the pair of hands disappeared. "It's right above us!" Dewey then started a pursuit as he caught sight of a hooded figure using another staircase to escape. Putting his lunch aside, Damien cut the figure off but it ran off to another exit. Nodding at each other, Damien and Dewey split up.

Around the hallways, the hooded figure made an attempt to hide. It ran around trying to find a place to hide. As she ran around, "There it is!" Dewey saw it and it tried to flee only to, "KSH!"

"You're in my way you know." It was Joaquin as Damien arrived. "What's going on?" He asked. "What's gonna happen now is that we unhood this stranger!" Dewey replied removing the hood.

"MELISSA!?"

All were shocked as, "You idiot!" She whined at Damien. "I was so frickin close."

"Close to what?" Joaquin was confused for a few seconds and then, "So it was you! You're the one that sabotaged the stage light and threw the knife!"

"I was always given the female role in some of the musicals and plays until now! I refuse and won't accept this!" Melissa whined on. Joaquin was most disappointed. "You're banned until the musical's over! I don't wanna see you in the auditorium until then! And also, you're forbidden to watch the musical on the day itself! Now leave!"

Angry, bitter and not wanting to change, Melissa stormed off as, "Damien, relay this message to all the members of the drama club about my instructions regarding Melissa." Joaquin ordered. "Gotcha. Pretty shameful if you ask me." Damien replied. "I know. She was one of the best actresses in our club until this happened." Joaquin exclaimed sadly. Dewey watched this and, "At least Webby won't have to worry about her anymore. As do I." He thought as he looked at the readers. "Let's just say for the next few days, Webby and I will get it together, practice the rehearsals and scripts together and be ready for the musical on the day itself. Yeah, you'll see the musical in the next chapter!"

**Dewey's right people! This chapter is a warm up due to the practicing they've been doing and I feel like writing the auditions and musical in one chapter ain't gonna work. The performance is the real deal and thus, it's moved to the next chapter. All explanations will be revealed there and what can I say? I'm gonna go work on the entire musical writing out the story in musical style! I hope I know what I'm doing too.**

**Oh yeah, I'm also back for another 2 weeks to have fun in the writing board also. Woo-hoo! **


	22. High School Musical!

**Chapter 22: High School Musical!**

**Note: It's not the movie name, it the name of the chapter because literally, a musical taking place in a high school that's why. And that way, avoid confusion it will**

* * *

**A few days later...**

Night time. The sky is dark, the full moon is visible and, "Donald! We're gonna be late!" Della called out to her brother. She's wearing a sky blue dress that reaches the floor and covers that prosthetic leg. Adjusting the shoulder straps a bit, Della waited and Donald arrived in a simple black tux with a grey tie. Scrooge, Launchpad and Beakly are also there dressed formally and likewise, Huey and Louie. "I gotta say Louie, they sure worked and acted hard for this." Huey spoke first. "Heh. I can't wait see how they perform in the musical." said Louie as the family left the manor, got in the limo and Launchpad drove them to school.

When they arrived, they can see many students and parents dressed formally entering the school, even the teaching staff. "This is gonna be one big musical I bet." said Louie as the limo is parked and the family made their way in. There inside, "Hey guys!" Right in front of them, Lena, Violet along with Ty and Indy. Both are wearing blue green blazers under their buttoned white shirts and black pants. Lena's wearing a plain, strapless black dress with small gems around the waistline and Violet wore a red dress with frilled shoulder straps. "Looking good!" Huey complimented her. She smiled sheepishly when Drake and Gosalyn showed up from behind. "I can't believe I have to wear a dress." Gosalyn mumbled. She wore an orange dress with a green ribbon tied around her waist and a jacket. Drake's wearing a dark purple suit with a blazer.

"Mulan is on in 30 minutes meaning in other words, 7:30pm is the time the musical begins. How about we go to the auditorium and wait there." Huey suggested. "Good call. I'm so excited to see my boy go into theatre mode!" Della excitedly exclaimed. "Well, I hope Webby's doing fine. I heard she has a major role in the musical." said Beakly. After exchanging words, the group made their way to the auditorium. There, Huey presented the tickets for his group since the day before the musical, he managed to acquire some from the student council. Violet and Gosalyn did the same thing and once done, a prefect escorted them to the second level and there, they are seated. "Ah, tha perfect view to watch a musical!" Scrooge exclaimed as while waiting for it to begin, the adults chat among each other while Louie, Lena and Gosalyn played with their phones and Huey and Violet talked a bit. "Tell me Violet, how did your family start?" Huey asked.

"Well to begin with, Tyrian was biological father. My mother passed away when I was still inside the egg. At that time, we're well off and it's just the 2 of us. I often feel kinda lonely sometimes with just my dad." Violet began. "At the age of 5, my dad met Indy. I learnt he has a family, a wife and a few children that perished in a tragic accident leaving him the only survivor. He was broke as a result so my dad took him in letting him stay with us all the way until now. They take turns taking care of me during those years. One can say that Indy was grateful to the point he considered my father his bro or partner."

"Wow...I'm impressed!" Huey exclaimed.

**In the backstage...**

"C'mon! Let's go! Let's go! Everything must be in order for the musical to be successful!" Ms Farrell called out as those acting are suiting in their costumes while most of them prepared the props and everything else to set things in action.

Nearby, "I think I got butterflies in my stomach." Webby exclaimed and she's already dressed up as Mulan with long hair which is actually a wig and has makeup on her face. "I know what it's like to perform on stage displaying your talents but Webby, have courage and confidence! You're playing the main role in this one and all are itching to see you!" Dewey assured to her and he's dressed up in his armour since he's playing the role of Li Shang as Damien showed up also wearing armour. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah. All the days we've been memorizing our scripts, working on the acts and knowing everything in sequence." Dewey replied. "I see. Hope we don't get stage fright." Damien joked as they shared a laugh. "I wonder where's Joaquin?" Webby asked. "He's with Ms Farrell. He'll be narrating the story throughout the musical. Heard he's been doing this ever since freshman year. That was also the same year he became leader all the way until then."

"Interesting." said Dewey as they waited for the others to finish prepping.

**Back there...**

The audience is waiting and chatting among themselves when suddenly, the lights started dimming. "It's starting!" Gosalyn exclaimed as all kept their phones putting it in silent mode.

**(Starting from here, the entire musical based on the movie, Mulan. And directions will be in stage view in the eyes of the actors and actresses)**

Chinese music is being played via soundtrack as Joaquin dressed like a Chinese official stepped in on the right side of the stage.

Joaquin: "The story of Mulan. How it began was also the start of the invasion of the Huns."

As he spoke, a scene of the Great Wall of China in picture was rolled out and it shows fighting between the Chinese imperial army and the Huns.

Joaquin: "The Hun's presence has spread throughout China and as a result, the emperor has issued a degree which is all about the conscription of all able-bodied men."

As he spoke, the scene rolled to the left away and a new scene was revealed showing the audience a picture of the emperor issuing the degree to the officials as some are discussing it and a scribe is seen writing it.

Joaquin: "And now, the journey of a thousand miles begin with a single step." He then stepped aside fading into the curtains as a new scene was rolled out revealing a picture of a Chinese Town. Props were risen up onstage via various hidden platforms on the floor of the stage.

Then, various students dressed like villagers emerged as they went to their respective positions and started doing the everyday Chinese lifestyle as another different soundtrack is being played. After that, Mulan went onstage with her parents and her younger sister. (Seeing Webby made the family excited especially Beakly)

Hua Li: "The day has come for the matchmaker has found you a perfect match Mulan." She nodded sadly though.

Hua Zhou: "It has been decided already. For your job, is to bring honour to the family." She nodded sadly again and decided to speak about.

Mulan: "Father, can I ask you something?" He nodded as he allowed his wife and the younger daughter to check out the markets. Once they're busy, heart to heart time.

Hua Zhou: "Is there something troubling you?"

Mulan: "Yes. Am I ready to do this?" He chuckled as they walked to a market stand prop which sells stone statues. There, Hua Zhou pointed at one and began speaking to her.

Hua Zhou: "Do you know why the phoenix sits on the right-hand of the emperor? She, is his guardian. His protector. And she is both beautiful and strong. Your job, is to bring honour to the family. Do you think you can do that?" Mulan did some thinking for a moment.

Mulan: "Yes. I will bring honour to us all."

At that moment, an intensifying soundtrack is being played as from the left side of the stage, several soldiers marched into the town and they are lead by a messenger. The whole town's attention is on him as he cleared his throat and began.

Messenger: "Citizens! We are under attack from northern invaders!" All gasped and murmured among themselves. Now continuing, "They have been conquering lands for a few days so far but still, a solution has been decided. By edict, of his imperial majesty, every family must contribute one man, to fight!"

The messenger then took out a scroll, unrolled it and began reading. "The Sheng Family!" Some cow stepped forth and took an enlistment letter from a soldier. "The Gan Family!" An ox stepped forth accepting his will to help fight for the country. "The Hua Family!"

This is what Hua Zhou was expecting as he stepped forth.

Messenger: "Have you no son?"

Hua Zhou: "I am blessed with 2 daughters. I will fight!" He walked to take the letter only to stumble on his knees. All gasped as Mulan tried to help but his mother stopped her as already, the father managed to get up and take the letter as the messenger continued reading out the family names while Mulan and her family left.

After that, Joaquin reappeared and continued his narration while the curtains are drawn back closing up. "As far as Mulan knows, her father was war veteran for years. And now, he's growing old and frail and yet it worries the family that he's still willing to fight despite his condition. Well, this is about to change soon enough." He then stepped aside vanishing from the audience.

The background was then rolled to the left revealing a picture of the inside of their house. The props used by villagers were removed by them as they quickly pushed them aside to both sides of the stage disappearing also. Furniture props then rose from below and the family appeared again. Hua Zhou took his sword that he used many times in his years as a war veteran and practiced a few moves. He then pointed it straight at the wall as his wife and daughters watched while waiting for him to come and have dinner with them. Hua Li was most worried.

Hua Li: "We must be strong." Already, Hua Zhou's hand and arm are shaking a lot and he dropped down feeling tired and stressed. "This time he will not return and even I can't stop him now."

Mulan listened in silence and sadness of her mother's words. After that, dinner's over as the family cleared the table (They literally did not eat anything, just pretend) and kept the dishes away by disappearing to the right side. A moon was lowered from above indicating nightfall and the family reappeared shortly in their traditional Chinese nightwear. All except Mulan went to bed as she sat on a chair and pondered about her father. Then, she caught sight of his sword. Taking it, she drew it out and saw 3 Chinese words.

Mulan: "Loyal, Brave and True..." At that moment, music was being played as Mulan put the sword and aside got ready. (Yup, Reflection time!)

_Look at me, you may think you see_  
_Who I really am, but you'll never know me_  
_Every day, it's as if I play a part_  
_Now I see, if I wear a mask_  
_I can fool the world, but I cannot fool my heart_

_Who is that girl I see_  
_Staring straight back at me?_  
_When will my reflection show_  
_Who I am inside?_

_I am now, i__n a world where I_  
_Have to hide my heart a__nd what I believe in_  
_But somehow, I __will show the world_  
_What's inside my heart, a__nd be loved for who I am_

_Who is that girl I see_  
_Staring straight back at me?_  
_Why is my reflection_  
_Someone I don't know?_  
_Must I pretend that I'm_  
_Someone else for all time?_  
_When will my reflection show_  
_Who I am inside?_

_There's a heart that must be free to fly_  
_That burns with a need to know_  
_The reason why..._

_Why must we all conceal_  
_What we think, how we feel?_  
_Must there be a secret me_  
_I'm forced to hide?_  
_I won't pretend that I'm_  
_Someone else for all time_  
_When will my reflection show_  
_Who I am inside?_

_When will my reflection show_  
_Who I am inside?_

Once the song is over, Webby looked at the sword again and nodded at herself. She walked to a mirror, took a pair of scissors and cut her hair (Not literally because she just cut the wig and let it fall off revealing her real hair and the wig fell through a hole that opened up on stage and it closed up once the wig is in). She then tied it into a bun and walked off the stage to the right side. All watched as nothing happened for a minute or 2 but then, she reappaeared wearing the armour and her makeup is removed (Parvati and Vanna managed to get it off easily and fast). Taking the sword and the helmet which was besdie the weapon the whole time when this scene started, she walked to her parents and sister that are still asleep.

Mulan: "It is my duty to protect my family." She spoke and after that, she left.

After that, the sister woke up and realized it.

Hua Xiu: "Mulan's gone!" The parents woke up and realized it.

Hua Zhou: "Oh no! My sword and armour! That means..." They had realized it as they silently got off the beds and left by walking to the left side of the stage as Joaquin reappeared.

Joaquin: "She had no choice. For the sake of her father and his frail health, Mulan made a risky move to take his place in the military. This is where she'll be tested with lots of challenges ahead of her and that includes disguising herself as a man." He then disappeared.

The background rolled again revealing a new scene which is a picture of a military camp. The sun prop was lowered down indicating day time. Props disappeared down and new ones popped up in which tents, weapon racks containing bow and arrows, battle axe, spear, shield and sword props and armour appeared. Mulan then emerged from the left side and from the right, 5 soldiers and about 7 male civilians appeared from the right and began their roles. While the soldiers stood guard, the civilians lined up to register. Mulan did the same thing right after taking off the armour which revealed she wore the Chinese robe and pants and placed it aside. Then, a general accompanied by 2 sergeants emerged. (This where the family sees Dewey and Della felt like screaming)

General: "I must go and protect a nearby village in the Tung Shao Pass. The Huns are expected to raid it. For you Li Shang, I name you captain of this regiment and you and Sergeant Qiang must whip these recruits to shape!"

Li Shang: "Understood." The general nodded as he ordered the soldiers to go with him. Before that, "Sir, you sure he can handle this?" A soldier asked.

General: "He's number one in his class, has extensive knowledge of training techniques and has an impressive military lineage. I believe Li Shang will do an excellent job." After that, they left by disappearing to the left side of the stage with the other soldiers.

Sergeant Qiang: "So now what?" (He's played by Damien)

Li Shang: "Let's meet the men." They went to the line as all the men had finished the registrations and upon seeing him, they stood attention. "Alright, let's see what we have here." Li Shang began the role call.

"Yao!"

"Ling!"

"Chien-Po!"

The roll call went on until Mulan is last and Li Shang noticed soemthing. "What is your name soldier?"

"Hua Jun commander. Son of Hua Zhou!" Mulan replied as starting here, she'll take the new identity, Hua Jun and use a masculine voice. (Before this scene began, Webby swallowed the barksian modulator to alter her voice. Same device that Gyro used on Donald during the shadow war and she got it from him days before the musical)

Li Shang: "That's odd. I thought Hua Zhou had no son?" He spoke to Sergeant Qiang.

Sergeant Qiang: "I thought the same sir but no matter, our priority is to whip these men into shape!"

Li Shang: "Right." He then faced the men. "Listen up men! You have been enlisted for one sole, purpose. To fight for your country! To fight for glory and to eliminate the Huns out of our land! Yes you are new here and lack training. Therefore, Sergeant Qiang and I, Captain Li Shang will spend our time with you guys turning you from ordinary civilians to well-trained elite soldiers of the Chinese Empire!"

Sergeant Qiang: "You heard the captain! We're going to make men, out of every single one of you!"

And training begins as the song, "I'll make a man out of you." is being played as for the next few minutes, scenes of the training are shown as Li Shang and Sergeant Qiang trained the men in ways from martial arts, spear lunging, archery, block and attack manoeuvres with swords and shields, traditional cannon launchers (I think this is what they used in the animated one) and many more. Throughout the training, the men really messed up especially Hua Jun who totally messed up the most causing Li Shang to feel disapproved of 'him'. Regardless, Hua Jun never gave up and trained harder with perseverance and discipline as the sun prop rose up and the moon prop was lowered down for the night.

The next day with sun and moon prop exchanges, Hua Jun improved himself becoming in the training impressing his superiors and the other men.

Yao: "Impressive."

Ling: "Damn right!"

Chien-Po: "Some change I must say."

As the training goes on, Joaquin reappeared. "Throughout the days, Li Shang and Sergeant Qiang worked hard and in a matter of weeks, they finally made men out of every single one of them all. And one day..."

He disappeared as the soldiers are seen taking a break by chatting and cleaning the weapons when a soldier appeared from the left side of the stage riding a horse entered the camp. All watched as he disembarked and approached Li Shang.

Soldier: "Captain! I bring a message from the commander!"

Li Shang: "Report."

Soldier: "By now your regimental training should be complete and thus, he needs you to reinforce him at the village!"

Li Shang: "Right. Men listen up!" All gathered before him, "All the training you went through has paid off. I am proud to see all you mature in it. Now, your ultimate test begins now. Suit up! We're marching off!"

All got the message as the 8 soldiers which include Hua Jun all wore their armour (A big army can't fit so a small one will do for the musical). Li Shang and Sergeant Qiang got their weapons ready and once all are assembled armed and ready, "Let's go!" The regiment marched off by walking to the left side of the stage disappearing from the audience and at the same time, they took the props away.

(Below the large stage, "Okay guys. Next scene is coming, get the broken wood and burnt stones scattered and whatever damaged infrastructure we have, add it for the next scene!" A third year student named Errol (Who's in charge of the props) ordered as several drama kids gathered props and set them on the platforms)

After that, new props arose from below and a new background rolled revealing a picture of a destroyed village with fire and smoke as Li Shang and his regiment arrived from the right side and they were shocked.

Li Shang: "What the heck just happened? Search the place and find any survivors if you can!" All nodded and looked around. Some checked the debris as fire burn among them (Fake fire made out of cloths being blown by hot air for burning through some device hidden in the debris) and others wandered around and stood guard just in case of any enemy expected to return here.

A while later, all gathered back to the captain for their reports.

Sergeant Qiang: "Captain, there are no survivors."

Li Shang: "Drat! How can this happen!" (The background scene the rolled aside for a new one which shows a battlefield full of corpses, damaged weapons and armour)

Yao: "Captain. Look!" All saw it. "No..." Li Shang was horrified. It was a massacre. "I did expect the army to be wiped out so easily. The Huns are serious contenders to deal with!" Li Shang exclaimed when the worse has come.

Chien-Po: "Captain! I found something!" (From the left side of the stage, he was given something from one of the drama kids) He brought to him a helmet. But it was no ordinary helmet.

Li Shang: "Impossible...he's gone..." The general is no more. All that remains is his wrecked helmet. Leaving his troops, he went alone, took a stone slab from a pile debris and set up a tomb. He placed the helmet in front of the slab as Hua Jun came to him.

Li Shang: "In my entire life, I learnt from the best. He was like a father to me. I spent years being his discipline in the art of war. And now...now..." He wanted to cry as he knelt down completely covering his face on the 'ground' before the tomb like as if he's mourning through his heart. After that, Hua Jun helped him up.

Hua Jun: "He may be gone but he'll be in your heart and soul watching you. Don't worry, we'll avenge his demise and defeat."

Li Shang: "Thanks. You sure know how to make me feel better." He then gathered his men. "I don't know what's the Hun's next move but since we're all that's left, we'll return to the Imperial City. The Huns are likely to make their next move here."

Ling: "But captain, it's gonna be a long journey for us."

Li Shang: "I know. But it's the only option we have left now." So true. And the troops are pretty tired about marching all the way back to the city as they trudged their way out to the left side of the stage.

The background pic was then rolled to the left revealing a picture of some piece of land covered in snow with a few mountains. (The debris was then blown to both sides of the stage thanks to some drama kids utilizing high-tech vacuum cleaners powerful enough to suck up the stuff from a great distance) Not to mention a large rock prop was pushed on stage.

Soon enough, the regiment trudged from the right as they tiredly groaned.

Yao: "I'm so hungry."

Ling: "I'm so thirsty."

Chien-Po: "And I'm both famished to the point I could eat a whole cow."

Sergeant Qiang: "Silence! Keep matching and-"

"TWANG!"

An arrow shot from above and shot Li Shang on the shoulder! "We're under attack!" A soldier exclaimed as several arrows were fired at them. Removing the one that hit him, (Because the arrowhead is fake and Li Shang got hit by trapping the arrow under his armpit) Li Shang took command. "Return fire! Cannons away!"

All took out the cannon launchers(just like the ones in the animated one except they just launch the projectiles straight), set them in launch mode with stones and flints and opened fired. The projectiles were launched to the upper right side of the stage in the view of the audience as explosions were heard and smoke was created. (The projectiles are time-delayed and they released smoke and the explosions were sound effects generated from a sound system or sort)

All coughed from it as it spread throughout the entire stage (At least it's harmless), then, they emerged on the other side. All gasped to see him.

Li Shang: "Shan Yu! The leader of all the Huns!" Yup, he's right before as an army of students dressed as Huns and armed all got ready. Seeing this, "Prepare for battle! If we die, we die with honour!" The men drew their swords as Shan Yu and his group smiled.

Shan Yu: "Send in the calvary! I want this fight to be quick and deadly!"

From the background pic, it displayed Huns riding on horses charging down diagonally to Li Shang and his regiment via holograms. Yao has a cannon ready and Li Shang thought of something.

Li Shang: "Hold the last cannon. We'll fire it at Shan Yu!" Yao got the cannon ready as Shan Yu and his men drew their swords and got ready to charge right onto them. Before anything can happen, Hua Jun examined one of the mountains in the pic, an idea came in and soon enough, he snatched the cannon!

Li Shang: "What the-stop Hua Jun! That's an order!" Ignoring him, Hua Jun charged towards Shan Yu as he responded by charging head on while his mean stayed behind. Both individuals charged towards each other until Hua Jun reached the centre and got the cannon ready. Stone and flint ignites the charge, timing is right and launched it was! Shan Yu got here in time to avoid the launch as the projectile was aimed at the background pic exploding onto it. At that moment in the pic, rumbling shook the stage. Then from the pic, an avalanche was created and it went burying the Huns! Shan Yu was enraged and slashed Hua Jun as Li Shang ran to save his soldier.

Then, the avalanche was to them as white sheets which will act as piles of snow rained down burying the Huns as Shan Yu still angry looked behind and several white sheets landed on him and his sword dropped out of his hand. Not to mention it's creating a fog due to the effect of the avalanche. This went on as lots and lots of white sheets rained down on the stage as Li Shang helped Hua Jun up and they ran to join the other men avoiding more white sheets raining down right after they took Shan Yu's sword. Using the large rock, all hid behind as it goes on until the avalanche is over with no more white sheets raining down.

Emerging from the rock, "Hua Jun, you're one crazy soldier I must say!" Li Shang exclaimed. "Thanks, glad I can-" Hua Jun all of a sudden collapsed. "Oh no! He's wounded! We gotta tend to him!" All removed the armour and helmet and lay Hua Jun on a large piece of cloth as a soldier wrapped a bandage around the arm only to unveil a shocking discovery in which the hair tied into a bun is loosen down. All gasped at the sight.

Li Shang: "A woman? What is a woman doing in the army?!" Anger is in his head as he stormed off as Sergeant Qiang followed while the rest stepped away from Mulan now that she's revealed.

Sergeant Qiang: "What shall we do captain? Knowing that the law states that a woman who is discovered in the army is to be killed. No mercy." Li Shang did some thinking for a moment. He even recalled the times he trained the soldier and received encouragement. Not to mention that one attack was enough to wipe out the Hun army.

Li Shang: "I owe her from just now. We'll leave her behind, take her armour and weapon and head back to the city to report this victory to the emperor. Tell the men not to mention this incident to anyone. In other words, keep their mouths shut from this." Sergeant Qiang obeyed as the order is given. Before leaving, Li Shang took a glance at her for a moment. Then, he left.

Now left alone, Mulan was worried about herself. She looked around for a moment when suddenly, she saw a hand pop out from the white sheets. She quickly hid behind the same rock as Shan Yu who was revealed to be alive emerged and let out a shout of raging anger.

3 other Huns emerged too as they gathered before Shan Yu. "This is the most humiliating defeat I ever had! To the imperial city! I'm gonna end everything one way or another!" All nodded and left as Mulan horrified to hear this too ran off.

By the time the stage is empty, the curtains were closed as Joaquin arrived again. "Victory for China but with a bit of backlash that has exposed Mulan. Li Shang at least chose to spare her but worse, the Huns aren't entirely defeated. With Shan Yu thirsting for vengeance and still desiring to end the empire, how will Mulan be able to warn the city about it? As of now, a celebration is in progress over the victory against the Huns." Joaquin finished the narration as he left the stage as the curtains opened up.

The background pic has the scene of the Chinese city with colourful lights and decorations. A large palace prop is seen(It's really a very large board showing the front of the palace but behind the board are stairs and platforms. Oh, doors are included for opening and closing). Villagers are seen cheering for Li Shang and his regiment as they entered in through the left side of the stage and turned to walk to the palace. In front of them, dragon dance is taking place.

And then, Mulan who's wearing her casual attire arrived and ran to the regiment.

Mulan: "Li Shang! Shan Yu's alive! He and a few of his surviving Huns are planning to make their move on this city!" Li Shang however ignored her but was still a bit sad about just now. The parade then came to a stop because soon enough, the emperor of China made his appearance by emerging from the palace doors that opened up. Li Shang approached him.

Li Shang: "Victory was on our side. Here, I present to you, the sword of Shan Yu." As he knelt down and showed it to the emperor, the dragon costume suddenly burst open and Shan Yu and his men came out! All gasped as they captured the emperor. Li Shang drew his sword but Shan Yu kicked him aside, claimed back his sword and they entered the palace with the emperor held hostage. Mulan then ran to Li Shang. Nodding at each other and when no one's looking, they ran off to find a way to enter the palace and save the emperor (By running to the backstage and using the stairs behind the prop to go up)

Meanwhile, Shan Yu and the emperor are seen on the balcony of the palace. (Because they're standing on a platform which is part of the prop)

Shan Yu: "Your walls and armies have fallen. You have nothing left. Now it's your turn. BOW DOWN TO ME!" The emperor said nothing. "I'm tired of your calm arrogance old man. BOW DOWN TO ME!"

The emperor looked at Shan Yu for a few seconds. "No matter how the wind howls...the mountain cannot bow to it."

Shan Yu: "In that case, you will kneel in pieces!" He raised his sword when Li Shang slid in and blocked the attack! All gasped including the audience as a sword fight took place but Shan Yu disarmed him and knocked him aside as Mulan arrived.

Shan Yu: "You took my victory away and even got past my men guarding the palace door!"

Mulan: "Wait!" Shan Yu stopped and looked at her. "I am aware that you vented out your anger on the one that brought you defeat. If you think it's Li Shang, you're wrong! Because here I am standing before you giving you the answer!" Shan Yu stared at her face for a moment and gasped.

Shan Yu: "The soldier from the mountains..." Anger filled him as he charged to attack Mulan.

Mulan: "Li Shang! Get the emperor out!" He got the message and took him away to safety. As for Mulan, Shan Yu relentlessly attacked her. She dodged his sword attacks as he chased her. They soon were seen standing on a roof of a section of the palace(Also a platform supporting the roof. Hope I get the descriptions right on all the props used).

Mulan drew a fan out as Shan Yu continued to attack her tirelessly. Sword versus fan. While the sword swings around attempting to deliver a fatal slash, the fan is just to at least try to disarm the weapon off. They clashed about as the villagers, soldiers and the audience watched the scene. (Beakly was getting angst over her granddaughter playing the role throughout the start)

At that moment, "HYAH!" Webby disarmed him! All gasped but Shan Yu got his weapon back and brought his weapon onto her! But she used the fan to block it only for it to be torn.

Shan Yu: ""It looks like you're out of ideas."

Mulan: "I don't think so!" She then pulled the fan to her bringing the sword to her. Wielding it, she kicked Shan Yu causing him to flinch and finally to his horror, she delivered the killing blow. "AH! No...How can I...lose...to the likes...of..." He can't finish it as he fell over the side and is no more.

With Shan Yu defeated, Mulan made her way down to the ground. There, the emperor and Li Shang were waiting for her.

The Emperor: "I've heard everything about you." Mulan was scared. "How you stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated yourself as a soldier, deceived your commanding officer, dishonored the Chinese Army and..." Mulan swallowed hard expecting the worst to come. "And yet, you saved my life. And countless more in fact, you have saved all of China."

Mulan was surprised by his words and is even more surprised when suddenly, he bowed to her. Li Shang, Sergeant Qiang and the people and soldiers did the same thing.

The Emperor: "Now, how would you like to work in my imperial court? Interested?" Mulan did some thinking for a moment.

Mulan: "With all due respect your majesty, I'd prefer to be with my family at home. They must be worried sick about me by now and also, family is the greatest treasure of all times." The emperor upon hearing this nodded in agreement.

The Emperor: "Then take this. So your family will know what you have done for me."" " He took out a crest and placed it on her around her neck. She examined it and noticed something on the crest. It has the 3 Chinese words that symbolize, Loyal, Brave and True. Just like her father's sword. "I also value these conducts. Now take this also. So the world will know what you have done for China." The emperor then gave her the sword of Shan Yu. Mulan took it and then, gave the emperor a hug that awed the audience. After that, she left with Li Shang watching her the whole time.

The Emperor: "You know, you don't meet a girl like that in every dynasty." Li Shang then did some thinking and then, left also.

After this scene, the curtains drew back as Joaquin reappeared and gave his final narration because the musical is coming to an end. "At long last, evil has vanquished and China is saved thanks to Mulan. Being true to herself and treasuring her loyalty and bravery was the reason why she emerged victorious. As we are near the end of everything, so is the beginning of something new." Joaquin is done with all the narrations as the curtains are drawn out.

The last background scene shows a garden with a cherry blossom tree. A stone bench is the only prop on stage and Hua Zhou is sitting there sadly.

Hua Zhou: "Ancestors. Please protect her." He then sighed to himself as the wind blew by and cherry blossoms are scattered on stage and one landed on the palm of his hand.

Just then, Mulan emerged from the right side of the stage and approached her father who looked up in awe. "Mulan?" She got down on her knees with the gifts she received.

Mulan: "Father, I brought to you 2 gifts. One is the Sword of Shan Yu. The Hun that lead his army to try to take over China. And the second, is the Crest of the Emperor." She handed them to Hua Zhou. "These gifts are meant to bring honour to the family." Hua Zhou looked at the gifts for a moment. He placed them aside, got on his knees and hugged his daughter!

Hua Zhou: "The greatest gift and honour, is having you for a daughter." Happiness filled them both as they really missed each other are happy to se each other again. Nearby, Hua Li and Hua Xiu emerged also happy to see her when Li Shang showed up surprising them.

Li Shang: "Excuse me. Is Mulan around?" Hua Xiu just pointed at them and he walked to see her. (Lol. All the female members of the drama club which include those acting in this musical also had eyes on Dewey besides the suspended Melissa)

As Mulan and Hua Zhou finished their hug, Li Shang made his move as Hua Zhou faced him.

Li Shang: "Honourable Hua Zhou. I come in-Mulan!" Yup, she emerged from behind her father as Li Shang feeling a bit flustered spoke on. "You forgot your sword and helmet! Wait uh, I mean actually your father's equipment!" Seeing something between Mulan and Li Shang, Hua Zhou gestured her daughter as she approached him.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" She asked as she took the equipment from Li Shang.

"Dinner would be great." Li Shang replied with a smile.

As the family and Li Shang mingled, the song, 'Loyal, Brave and True' is being played as the lights are on and the actors and actresses emerged joining them as all faced the audience and bowed down to the them.

**(End of the Musical)**

The audience immediately rose from their seats and cheered their loudest especially the family.

"That's our brother!" Huey and Louie cheered. "That's our Webby!" Lena, Violet and Gosalyn cheered too. Della was crying in tears of joy over her son and Donald has to supply her with plenty of tissue. Beakly never felt so proud of her granddaughter and the rest applauded with smiles on their faces.

**Back at home...**

"Look at you 2! Theatre works sure paid off!" Huey stated. "Heh, you and Webby were badass in swordsmanship." Louie stated on. "Thanks guys. A week of practice sure paid off." Dewey replied. Right now, the triplets are in their bedroom and serious shit is about to happen.

"You see Dewey? You and Webby were incredibly close! Like a couple in the movie!" Louie began. "What? I told you so many times we're best friends!" Dewey exclaimed. "Admit it Dewey. You and Webby performed so well I feel like the whole school may see a shipping between you 2." said Huey. "I once told you guys not to mention this again and yet you guys are not gonna stop!" Dewey exclaimed.

"Listen Dewford, you keep denying your feelings, the jocks and other dudes from the other cliques will steal Webby away from you and too late, a broken heart you'll have for the rest of your life." Louie stated.

"Shut up Louie!" Dewey snapped but Louie continued on. "And sooner or later, cheerleaders and other girls from the other cliques will take you leaving Webby single and heartbroken."

"WILL YOU GUYS STOP PESTERING ME!" Dewey snapped angrily. "Louie's got a point. You're so in denial like you and Webby are still in the friend zone. You guys should level up soon." Huey added as he and Louie fist bump angering Dewey further. "Now continuing, the chances are-"

**"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! WEBBY'S NOTHING TO ME BUT MY BEST FRIEND! NOTHING! I REPEAT NOTHING! ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT ABOUT WEBBY BECAUSE I'M SAYING THIS AGAIN THAT WE'RE JUST BEST FRIENDS AND NOTHING MORE! SHE'S NOTHING TO ME BUT MY BEST FRIEND! NOTHING YOU HEAR ME!"**

Huey and Louie gasped at their brother and then, the door opened. "Webby!?" The triplets exclaimed. "Uh hey Webby, what are you-"

"PAK!"

"Ow my face! Why did you slap me!?" Dewey exclaimed. "Nothing! So you're telling me I'm nothing! I thought we're best friends!?" Webby stated in anger. "You don't understand Webby! Just now-"

"No excuses! I can't believe you would say those nasty stuff about me being nothing! Who taught you the badass moves!? Who helped you in the mystery of your mother!? Who has always stood by your side all the time?! Tell me Dewey! Who?" Dewey was pretty scared of Webby's anger. "W-Webby...I...I...I..."

Disappointment is what she feels now, "If you can't get it together and since you considered me nothing, we're done! I don't want to speak to you again!" Webby then slapped Dewey's face again, burst into tears and ran back to her room crying all the way. "Webby! Wait!" Too late Dewey, she's already gone.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE!" Dewey shouted in sorrow over the fact that Webby misunderstood their conversation.

"What have we done." Huey and Louie exclaimed to themselves silently and in guilt over their own words.

**Now that was a lot of work. Alright! Let's get started. First, I wanna make a few changes regarding Violet's family. Ty will be her bio dad and Indy will just be the guardian in my story only. Yeah I'm straight so I wanna make things right and clean in my story. Oh yeah, TheLostDayDreamer, there's no reference of rebellion and stuff.**

**Second, how fun will it be when I merge the elements from the animated and live action movies! Yeah I bet some of you guys can recognize the references I can tell. Also, I did make some changes in the plot to summarize part of it. Hope I did a good job in writing out the musical. First time for everything. That's what they say. But still, I believe there's room for improvement and I can always try again and do a better one next time.**

**And lastly, OMG! Things had gone out of hand, way too far and Webby is heartbroken! Just like Padme when she found out Anakin Skywalker fell to the dark side. Now what will Dewey dew?**

**Oh well. I may never know. But I do know that Cartoonlover422 was a very great help to me! An important asset to this chapter! Thanks to her experience in theatre that I found out in Discord, she really made my writing easier! Thanks Izzy! I won't forget this!**

**And now, see you in the next chapter! Woo-hoo!**


	23. Hook, Jab, Cross and Uppercut!

**Chapter 23: Hook, Jab, Cross and Uppercut!**

* * *

**On Monday...**

"School rules are quite clear! No drinking of alcohol! Be it wine, beer or booze, they are forbidden!" 2 teachers consisting of a pug and a tabby cat are seen in the classroom having a heated discussion.

"So what Atrick? These days my mind just feel tired out and-"

"Really Gaston. You're drunk. I smell the large quantities of alcohol from your mouth! Worse, your facial expression is showing it you wretched feline!"

"So what are you gonna do Atrick?"

"Well...as your colleague, I have the authority to report anyone who breaks rules to the principal! Teacher or student!"

"Ah whatever Atrick! You're never a help to anyone!"

"Fine then Gaston. The head will hear about this soon enough since you leave me no choice!"

The discussion is over as Mr Atrick stormed off leaving Mr Gaston to drink a bottle of wine.

Outside, Louie was heading to his homeroom and as of now, school's over. "I admit Huey and I went too far causing Dewey and Webby to misunderstand each other and break their friendship. Worse, how will Dewey solve his own problem to get Webby back? But forget about it for now because on one side, Dewey told me about this Damien dude who helped him out and I asked him to invite this drama kid to my clique. Also, I need to see Mr Gaston for some-" He was cut off by a disgusted Mr Atrick storming off as he entered the classroom to see, "Mr Gaston, are you alright?"

"Oh hello Louie. I'm not okay! I'm about to lose my job because of all the stress I've had for years of service in this school!" Mr Gaston replied as he chugged a bottle of wine. After that, "English is not an easy subject to teach. I can manage but I also needed something to relieve my stress!"

"Okay...what did you do?"

"Pain killers, looking at dubious and obscene sites and pics on the internet and many more but none of the options relieved me at all!" Mr Gaston replied. "And in the end, the only thing that can relieve me of my stress is all the liquor I'm drinking now. Wow, I feel so hyped from it!" He then prepared to finish the bottle when Louie grabbed it. "Enough already. You better get rid of this stuff if you want to keep the job!"

"Okay, okay. Listen, I hid a few bottles around the school. One's in one of the food stalls in the cafeteria, one's in the girl's bathroom at the 5th level and the last one is in the principal's office. Once you find them all, look for Ms Tilly at the carpark beside the school on the left. She and I get along well and she often helps me get out of trouble." Mr Gaston explained. "Who's Ms Tilly?" Louie asked. "Some art teacher in this school." Mr Gaston replied. "Art? How could there's this subject in this school?" Louie asked. "Well Louie, before you enter third year, you'll be given secondary subjects to be added in your list. At least 2 of them. A good heads up for you huh?"

"I see...alright sir. I'd better get the job and save your fur from losing your occupation." Louie then left the classroom taking the bottle with him but once gone, Mr Gaston ended up taking out another bottle of wine from his desk drawer and started drinking.

**At the hallway...**

"The locations Mr Gaston gave me are difficult to access in. I must be sharp enough to acquire them all before Mr Atrick rattles on Principal Aquila." Louie decided to make sure his face is not seen. He wore his hood, sunglasses and a face mask. "Perfect! Let's do this!"

Louie made his move. First, he went to the 5th level. There, he looked around. When no one's looking, he went in but, "EEEEEEEEK A perv!" A third year female beaver student screamed at his presence and ran off. "Crap! She's rat me to the prefects!" Louie looked around and noticed a wine bottle below the sink. Taking it, "Too easy but I better scatter!" He dashed out in time as the studnet returned with 2 female prefects as they entered the bathroom only to find no perv inside.

As for Louie, he's now in the cafeteria buying a can of Pep!. "Which of the stalls may have the bottle?" He wondered. Many are open and busy as Louie decided to take some glances. He went to a Chinese stall first and peeked inside from a distance. "None." He went to an Italian stall and did the same thing. "Drat. I don't see it." He then checked out the Japanese stall and, "There! But how will I sneak in the stall?" He then found a solution.

The Japanese stall is running smoothly as a chef just went inside to look at his co-workers. He observed their skills as he also bent down slowly and carefully to snatch a wine bottle. After that, he left the stall and headed to the bathroom. A few minutes later, Louie came out. "Disguise successful."

Now it cuts to the green triplet outside the main office. "How was Mr Gaston able to hide it in this area?" He thought. Then, Vice principal Skylar passed by and Louie went to see her. "Excuse me Vice Principal Skylar, is the principal in his office?"

"Of course. he's talking to one of the teaching staff. I only heard a bit and it involves...drinking or something?" She replied as she left the main office. Louie then entered in and looked around. he can also heard loud talking. "That pug doesn't know how to chill I bet." He then sat on a couch beside a potted plant and stopped. He looked at the plant and behind, "He did hide a bottle here!" Taking it, he left the office quickly.

Outside the school, Louie went to the carpark on the left and saw a female ginger cat waiting. Approaching her, "Are you Ms Tilly? Mr Gaston sent me."

"Why of course!" She replied with a French accent. Louie handed the bottles to her as she kept them. "As far as I know, Mr Gaston tends to be a bit alcoholic. No matter, I'm still working on helping him cope in his job. I'll put these empty bottles in the recycling bin and take this as a reward." Louie's eyes sparkled at the sight of a high-tech digital camera manufactured from Waddle. "Awesome!" Accepting it, he thanked Ms Tilly and left in excitement.

Back at the school, Louie can be seen checking out the camera and reading the instruction manual for it's usage and function when, "Whoa! That's the latest and most expensive camera I've ever seen!" He looked behind to see, "Park? I didn't expect your presence."

"Oh hey Louie. Just finished working on some homework and now that I ran to you, you remember the offer I proposed?" Park asked. Louie did some thinking. "Oh yeah...that one..." He thought as he wondered about for a moment.

**Soon enough...**

"This is our training ground! The Duckburg Boxing Gym!" Park presented to Louie a large, 2 storey rectangular building. "All you rich kids hang out there?" He asked. "Only the dudes because the girls in our clique ain't into action and stuff. Anyway, shall we?" Park led Louie right inside.

"So this is what it looks like..." Louie gazed around the gym. There's a boxing ring in the centre of the gym and 2 preppies are practicing their moves against each other. On it's left in Louie's view, there are 5 punching bags hanging down and 2 of them are solo in working on their moves. On it's right are 2 rooms, one's a private training room and the other is the bathroom and changing room, 2 in one. Beside the door to the bathroom and changing room is a staircase and across it diagonally is another one. Both staircases lead up to the lounge where snacks and drinks are served and several preppies are chilling there.

"No way...it's pretty cool. Impressive!" Louie described. "Well, I wanna get started so that my jaws won't be made out of glass anymore."

"Right! I booked the private training room just for us but also, I'll bring one of my buddies to assist us." Park stated. "But first, suit up."

**A few minutes later...**

Louie is now in the private training room suited up in a boxing attire. It consist of a forest green singlet and shorts with a yellow green trim on both parts. He also wore socks and emerald green sports shoes.

The room consist of a bench, punching bag and a dummy. As Louie waited, the door opened and Park who's wearing a maroon boxing outfit with a black trim on both parts entered the room joined by another preppy. He's a light brown rabbit wearing mint green V neck T-shirt under a dark grey jacket, jeans, light brown socks and a pair of black and purple sneakers. "Louie, Meet Vickson De Pawsens. He's gonna be your personal trainer for today and also one of the strongest boxers in our club! Plus, also a freshman like us!"

"Hey." The rabbit greeted as Louie shook his hand. "You sound different. You don't wear the rich kids' colours despite you being a clique member." Louie stated. "Yeah. He's the only because he ain't the type to literally care about his welfare and show the world how rich he is." Park explained. "Unlike his twin sister."

"You're born as a non-identical twin? Wow." Louie exclaimed with some facial impression. "Yeah. My twin sister Valerie really enjoys the rich life. Everyday hanging out with her friends at the mall." Vickson explained. "But enough of my family and stuff, it's time to see how good you really are."

And training begins as Park demonstrated 4 types of punches. "The first one is a hook." Vickson briefed Louie as he nodded at Park and he did a semi-circular punch at the dummy. "The second one is a jab." He nodded again and Park did a straight punch on the dummy. "The third is a cross." Vickson gave the green light and Park executed a powerful straight punch thrown with the rear hand"And the last one is the uppercut."

"Yeah I know, you throw a front punch onto the chin below stunning your opponent." Louie stated. "Heh. Seems like you know a bit I see." Vickson replied as he gave instructions to Park. "I want this newbie to work on the 4 punch types. Make sure he has his boxing gloves on and do each move 50 times."

"Gotcha." Park replied giving him a fist bump. "What the duck? 50!?" Louie was thunderstruck by such training as Vickson left to get some soda. "Better get your fists ready." Park told him as Louie groaned.

**An hour later...**

"45 uppercuts...46 uppercuts...47 uppercuts...48 upper..." Louie groaned from the fact that he's been standing in a fighting position and tiring his arms and fists. "Cuts..."

"2 more dude." Park told him as he can be seen doing a few boxing moves on the punching bag. "49 uppercuts..." Louie executed the move. "5-50 upper...cuts!" He did the last one which is a hard and good one and in the nick of time as Vickson entered the room with 3 bottles of mineral water. "Drink up and after 30 minutes, it's punching bag time!" He threw one to Louie as he started drinking. Lots of sweat and aching he's having as Park walked to Vickson as he handed him another one. "That dude's got game in art of pugilism." Park told Vickson. "Whatever. He's only a newbie since he just got started today." Vickson replied as they sat down to drink. Louie listened a bit as he glanced at the other preppies doing their training. (The door is glass and likewise, the wall surrounding it is also glass and the only side)

**30 minutes later...**

"You wanna know what the punching bag is for?" Vickson asked. "Uh...box it?" Louie guessed. "Idiot. You're not taking Q&A seriously." Vickson scolded. "At least I'm able to pass MCQs in some of the subjects." said Louie. "Oh never mind. Park, show him what we use the punching bag for." Vickson ordered. Park nodded and started doing a series of punches in rows of 3 or 4 and randomly. Louie was confused all the way. "What you have seen are combo attacks." Vickson explained. "Examples like a four hit combo of two jabs, and a left hook followed by a charged punch or an uppercut. Or a 3 hit combo of 2 jabs and a charge cross, 3 jabs starting from either your left or right fist, an uppercut followed by a left and right jab and many more. Boxing has many combo attacks."

"Do I have to learn all of them?" Louie asked. "Yes!" Vickson and Park replied in unison. Louie wanted to faint but, "We'll learn those combos once you get your punch techniques in full perfection." Park stated. Louie felt relieved as, "Now it's time to learn some dodging and counterattacking." Vickson declared.

Soon enough, "Okay, what do I do when my opponent tries to hook me up?" Louie asked. Vickson was stunned and Park chuckled. "That was funny." He exclaimed as Vickson spoke up, "Focus Louie. Jokes aside okay? Yeah I admit it's pretty funny. Now, there are only dodges to know. It's easily. The first is a slip. Now try to hit Park." Louie nodded and threw a jab but Park crouched down to his left. "Always have your fists up while dodging. That way, you can regain quickly and counterattack." Park explained as the lesson goes on.

"The second is a whiff." Vickson explained. "Now box Park by using a hook." Louie nodded and threw it and Park dodged and crouched to his left moving to another position at the same time.

"And the last one is simply called cut." Vickson explained. "Hook him again." Louie threw another hook but Park just stood there in his guard stance and raised his left fist up close and beside his ear blocking it. "And there you have it. The 3 dodging techniques. Now practice by doing 50 of each dodging technique." Vickson ordered. Louie groaned again as narrowly avoided a jab from Park.

**Another hour later...**

"I can't believe I have to push myself so much." Louie groaned as he's already done with the training and his having is water break with Park. Vickson was just using his phone when, "DING!"

"Ah it's time." said Park. "Time for what?" Louie asked. "Before we end the day, we'll have some fun with boxing matches. 2 or 3 at least." Park explained as they along with Vickson left the private training room.

Outside, many of the preppies are already gathered as one of them went onto the ring. "It's Chadwick!" Louie explained. "How did you know him?" Park asked. "On the first day, he wanted to invite me and my brothers to this clique because we're rich and related to our uncle." Louie replied. "Yes I heard of your uncle. Tough, smart and sharp. Many folks mentioned him." said Vickson. And at the ring, "Alright chaps. Let's get started! Who wants to spar with me? I'm pumped up and waiting!" Chadwick declared. From outside, "You can choose to use what you've learnt today to give it a shot if you like." Vickson told Louie as he just smiled at him.

At the ring, "Nobody? Fine, I'll just randomly-"

"Chadwick, I'll be your opponent." All looked to see Louie as all murmured among themselves.

"Louie Duck's here?" A preppy asked. "No way! I heard he turned down an invitation to join our clique!" Another recalled. "Yeah he's rich like us. Related to well-known Scrooge McDuck." Another recalled. "What's he doing here anyway?" Another asked as it goes on.

Back at the ring, "I was wondering when you'll accept our offer." Chadwick spoke first. "Right here. Right now. If I win, you guys make me one of your rich bros. If I lose, better luck next time for me." Louie declared. "Fair enough. Besides, boxing is our way of initiating our rich chaps into our clique. Get ready to lose and have your jaws broken like glass!" Chadwick declared as the fight begins!

**(Boxing Match 1)**

**Louie VS Chadwick**

**Round 1**

On the ring, Louie threw a jab but Chawick slipped to the side and jabbed him back but Louie blocked his attack. He then hooked him successfully and executed 3 jabs in a combo. Chadwick took a beating but managed to uppercut Louie and hook him on the right. Louie then tried to jab him but Chadwick dodged it and executed a cross. Louie filched but regained himself and started dodging his attacks instead of counterattacking. Chadwick, determined to make this fight quick used whatever offensive moves he has but Louie kept dodging until timer's up. Both boxers stopped to take a one minute break. "Dodging is worth it. I'll end this in the next round." Louie thought as Park gave him another bottle of mineral water for him to quench his thrist.

One minute break over as the bell dinged for the next round to start.

**Round 2**

As planned Louie kept dodging. "Why is this pauper not doing anything but moving around?" Chadwick thought as he tried again to land some hits on him but again, Louie dodged all of them until, "Crap...I'm starting to feel a bit sluggish..." Chadwick thought. This is what Louis has been waiting for. He swiftly executed a mixture of jabs, crosses, hooks and uppercut taking him by surprise! Cheering took place and then, "KO!" Louie jabbed a hard one on Chadwick knocking him out. "Winner!" Some preppy called out and he's the referee for this one. Louie was pleased with his first win as the preppies started to cheer for him.

**(End of Boxing Match 1)**

Now that it's over, "Alright, who's next to challenge this newbie?" The referee asked. "Yo Oliver! I'll take that peon on!"

"Alright! We got Justin Veldequack here to challenge the newbie!" Oliver declared as a beaver with a bucktooth got on the ring. "Heh! Heh! I'll knock you down like a peg in only 1 round!"

"Really...I was gonna say the same thing..." Louie thought as a 5 minute break is given for him first.

After that, "Match begins!" Oliver declared as both boxers got ready.

**(Boxing Match 2)**

**Louie VS Justin**

**Round 1**

Justin's boxing style appears to be different as when Louie tried to jab him, he dodged it and delivered body blows on his body! "Ah! What kind of boxing style is he using?" Louie thought as he tried to jab him again but another dodge and a 4 hit combo of body blows. "Ha! I outclassed you peon!" Justin mocked as he did a straight punch but Louie seized this chance and slipped to avoid it. He then uppercut him. "Oof! Watch the teeth!" Justin exclaimed as he received a hook on his left and his right followed by a cross. "You'll regret that!" Justin regained himself but he before he could deliver more body blows, Louie executed a powerful uppercut strong enough to send him in the air and down the ring!

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, ah I give up, winner!" Oliver declared as everyone cheered for Louie some more. "Well Justin, I ate your words instead." He told him as Oliver looked at the time. "We still have time for one more match! Anyone had the balls to challenge the newbie?" Oliver asked. "Why do you keep calling me a newbie?" Louie asked him. "Because you're new that's why!" Oliver replied.

**(End of Boxing Match 2)**

While Louie and Oliver are talking, "You and me! I, Paul Holdem will take you on!" A third year lion student declared as he got on the ring. "Wow, a big opponent to take on." Louie thought as another 5 minute break was given.

Once done, "Get ready small fry. I don't take prisoners!" Paul warned Louie as the final match begins!

**(Boxing Match 3 aka Final Match 3)**

**Louie VS Paul**

**Round 1**

"Take this!" Paul jabbed Louie hard. "And this!" He hooked Louie hard. "And some of these!" He did a 4 hit combo of a jab, 2 hooks and a jab to end it! "That guy hits hard!" Louie thought as he dodged a jab. "His move are quick!" He also thought. "Not to mention he uses his footwork to step back and dodge anything I throw at him!" Louie could not even counterattack as Paul mercilessly made it too difficult for him. "What if I use the same strategy as what I did to Chadwick? No that won't work, he's big and it means his stamina is a lot. Grrr..." Louie ended up wasting the first round without dealing some hits on Paul.

**Round 2**

"I am so gonna win this!" Paul boasted as he crossed Louie. "OW!" He felt the hit. "I hope mom doesn't see a bruised face because I'm about to get a beating if I don't do something." He then whiffed to his right and used an uppercut! "KSH!"

"Ugh! That doesn't hurt much!" Paul exclaimed. "Wait...I think I have exploited his weakness!" Louie then decided to do it. So when Paul tired to hook him, Louie blocked it and used the uppercut. When Paul tried to jab him, a slip followed by an uppercut. And when Paul used a combo attack, Louie dodged every single move and uppercut him followed by 3 hooks! "Why is this guy now hitting me?!" A confused Paul thought as the bell rang signalling round 2 to be done followed by a 1 minute break.

**Round 3 aka Final Round...**

"I gotta admit I'm starting to enjoy this sport. Time to harden my attacks!" Louie thought as he commenced attack starting with a hook. Paul prepared to counter it when, "What the fuck? He changed his attack?" Instead of a hook, he jabbed his face! "KSH!"

"Ah! What's the meaning of this?!" Paul got back at him with a body blow and a hard cross. "Payback time!" Louie thought as he got up and started pivoting around. "2 can play that game!" Paul too pivoted around as everyone cheered on and on. "HYAH!" Louie and Paul then started counterattacking and dodging with Paul still being tougher to defeat. "Not for long. I just need one hard move but not now." Louie thought. "And time's ticking."

"I better finish this fast and hard!" Paul then threw a jab. "Yes! This is what I've been waiting for!" Louie dodged it and delivered a heavy uppercut followed by 4 heavy hooks and a powerful jab! It was so hard Paul was pushed onto the ropes and collapsed.

**(End of Boxing Match 3 aka Final Match 3)**

Everyone went crazy over Louie winning 3 matches in a row to the point that, "Who votes for Louie Duck to be one of us!" Some preppy asked. The whole clique cheered for Louie as they got into the ring and carried him around cheering for him. "At long last, I'm finally one of them! I'm one with the rich kids! I'm officially a member of the Preppies!" Louie thought with pride as the cheering and carrying continues on. Even Park and Vickson are most impressed that he learnt fast and well in the art of boxing.

**Oh goodie! When my Sergeant Major unexpectedly started giving me boxing lessons, this came into my list of ideas and I have turned it into this chapter!**

**Now if you excuse me, I gotta go practice my moves now and at the same time plan the next chapter while doing that in my sleep. Woo-hoo!**


	24. A Rich, Hot Date!

**Chapter 24: A Rich, Hot Date!**

* * *

**On Saturday...**

"Wow...boxing wasn't so bad at all. Glad I joined the club and the clique which was worth it!" Louie was feeling happy about his life now. The preppies accepted him for his skills since he's a fast learner and thanks to Park and Vickson's guidance. For the next 4 days, he stayed back in school learning more boxing moves and techniques from them in the gym due to the fact that boxing club does their activities on Mondays and Saturdays in the boxing gym in the city. Not to mention on the Friday he still went to his Cue Sports Club first before the training.

Right now, Louie decided to skate his way to the city to hang out at the skate park himself. "Yeah. Gosalyn taught me how to skate around with the board." Currently, he's passing by the Duckburg Movie Theatre which is the same place the terra-firminians are working when suddenly, "Hey Louie Duck."

He halted and turned to his right to see a very attractive white female duck. Her hair is long reaching the shoulder length and is silver in colour. She wore the colours of the rich kids in which her attire consists of the sky blue and royal blue checkered sweater vest over a pink blouse, a checkered skirt with the same colours as her sweater vest, cedar brown shoes and gold jewellery consisting of a gold necklace and 2 gold bracelets on both wrists.

"D-D-Do I know you?" Louie asked blushing at her attractiveness. "No but I'll introduce myself. I'm Odette Matiss and I've heard about you. Everyone talks about the that you're rich, skilled in fighting and wow, hot!"

"Y-Yeah! I didn't expect this kind of compliment." Louie replied. "Indeed. Although some like Doofus talked about you being a pissed off little prick and always having a bad relationship with your own mother." Odette added on. "Well Doofus talks a lot of crap. Too much crap." Louie stated. "I know, I never liked this fatso. He may be rich but he's creepy. He tried to hit on the other girls to get a girlfriend but he ends up with handprints on his face." Odette replied. "Heh. What a sucker." Louie exclaimed. "I know right? Wow, I like you for your sarcasm and a bit of disdain." Odette exclaimed back. Louie could not believe his ears. "Really?"

"Mmmm...unless you help me with something." said Odette. "What a surprise." Louie exclaimed with sarcasm. "The movie, "Trolls World Tour is showing now and I'm last in line. You know what that means? I may get terrible seats at a disadvantage! I hope you don't mind if you...clear the line for me fast?" Odette requested. "Well...you sure about this?" Louie asked. "I don't have time for this! I need people to do this for me so hurry up because I want to be FIRST!" Odette ordered. "Oh man! Alright!" Louie complied. "Man, she's a bit bitchy on the edges. Like she thinks she's a princess or soemthing." He thought also as he took a look at a line.

The line consists of some of the students from school. First in line are 3 male preppies and 2 female preppies. Behind them is a band kid and behind her are 2 bullies and behind them are 2 jocks. "Okay...how do I break the line up?" Louie observed the scene and saw one of the preppies leave the line to check on his bike. After a few seconds, he went back in the line joining his peers. "Score!" Louie first put on his hood and got on his bike driving away!

"Hey! That's my bike worth 900 bucks! Stop thief!" The male preps ran after the 'thief' but, "Seriously, they just forget about us?"

"C'mon Cherry, let's go to the mall instead."

"Right behind you Valence." The 2 female preps left the line as, "Hey! Wait!" The 3 male preppies ran after them not to mention they failed to find the 'thief'.

Speaking of which, Louie rode back in and parked the bike once they're gone. He prepared for his next move. The band kid is a female gopher and she has a trombone behind her. Right now, she's in the middle of purchasing a ticket when, "KSH!"

"Huh?" She looked behind and, "Unbelievable!" Her trombone is broken so she picked up the pieces and left the queue. Louie was pleased as he loaded his super slingshot. "Now all I have to do is instigate a riot."

At the queue, "Whoa Slick! We're next in line!"

"Damn Rattler! Let's get this ball rolling!" But before anything can happen, "THOK!"

"What the?" Rattler looked behind and, "Did you muthafuckers hit me?"

"No way man! We just-"

"KSH!" Rattler did not hesitate to violence as already, Slick and the other jock took their phones out. In a minute, several bikes ridden by bullies and jocks appeared on both sides and a clique war began outside the theatre, Odette was shocked to see this and already, one of the Terra-firmians rolled away to the office.

As the fight goes, sirens went wailing in the air as both cliques stopped fighting and scattered off as police cars and motorcycles drove in and Officer Cabrera emerged from her ride, took out a loudhailer and, "I want all these delinquents rounded up asap!" She ordered as operation: Police and Thugs is on.

**A few minutes later...**

Louie emerged from his unknown location and went to see Odette as she's already making her purchase. "Hey Odette."

"Oh Louie! I must admit. You were pretty sharp out there!" Odette spoke to him. "Yeah thanks. I do have a few uses you know." Louie replied smiling. "Oh really? Well guess what? I wanted to repay you with money but instead, I bought not one but 2 for the both of us!" Odette revealed. "Sweet! A movie together!? Just the 2 of us?! Awesome!" Louie sure is excited as, "You can thank me later. Right now, the show's about to start." Odette replied. "I'll treat you to some popcorn and soda?" Louie asked. "Great! It's all settled then!" Odette agreed in satisfaction as she and Louie entered the movie theatre.

**1 hour and 30 minutes later...(SpongeBob style)**

"Heh. That movie was pretty good. Lots of music I must say." said Louie as he and Odette exited the theatre and, "Oh my gosh. I have to get home in time for dinner. Anyway, it was real nice hanging out with you." Odette spoke to Louie. "Thanks for the...uh...yeah thanks for treating me." Louie thanked her. "No problem. Come see me again some time and who know? We can work through our class issues if we have any of them." Odette replied. "Oh sure. I don't mind working through your class issues sweetheart." Louie replied as Odette giggled at his charisma as a cab arrived. "I booked it through Grab. See you again Louie!"

"See ya Odette!" Louie called out as she boarded the cab and left. "Wow. This day has gone from good to better!"

**Back at home...**

During dinner, Louie was daydreaming. He was daydreaming about himself walking past the hallway with students cheering for him. And he took Odette by the hand and they walked down the hallway together with students cheering for him louder.

"Louie!"

"Louie!"

"LOUIE!"

**"LOUIE!"**

"What the-" Louie dropped his spoon as he around to see his family staring at him. "Lad, what's in ya mind dat made ya smile so big?" Scrooge asked. "Oh let me guess? Did you find any girls in your class interesting?" Della guessed. "Uh...no!" Louie replied. "Really? I know for sure there are many cute and hot girls in this school and-"

"Never mind!" Louie polished his dinner in a jiffy and ran to his room stunning the whole family. "Aye teens these days..." Scrooge spoke to himself quietly as he sipped his glass of water.

In the bedroom, Louie is seen making a phone call. It was picked up. "Hello?"

"Park! Guess what?"

"What Louie?"

"I met some hot girl outside and we had a blast!" Louie told him. "Cool. What's her name?" Park asked. "Odette." He replied. "Wow...that's a bit dangerous but bold of you dude!" Park exclaimed. "Dangerous?" Louie asked. "Never mind but congrats you got lucky. Odette's the hottest chick in our clique." Park revealed. "Sweet! Someday when I achieve my goal, I may-"

"Wait, goal? Louie what the frick are you talking about?" Park asked but also thought of it. "You're serious are you?"

"The bullies have submitted to me so far." Louie revealed. "Wow. That was fair. Although not good enough unless you have higher ranking clique under your control and then, other cliques under it also submits to you."

"Is that a cheat code or a hack or something Park?" Louie asked. "Maybe. Maybe not. One example if the Vamps are under you, the goths which are below them also join you. Hope I'm correct. Heard it somewhere from a graduating student once." Park replied. "Very interesting." Louie thought and, "Anyway, you know anything else about Odette?"

"I don't know...heard she may be out tomorrow only." Park replied. "That's all the info I need. Goodnight dude."

"Yeah. Goodnight Louie." The phone call was worth it as Louie thought of a plan.

**The next day in the afternoon...**

"I'd like to buy this bouquet of roses please?"

"Very well. 6 dollars." Louie paid the florist as he used his skateboard to go around the city. "The park huh? I guess I'll see what's in store for me."

**And so...**

Louie soon reached the park and took a stroll hoping he can see her. "I bet either she's just sitting on the bench or by the fountain or whatever, hope I can get a glimpse of her soon enough!"

And several minutes later, "There she is!" Odette is seen standing beside the fountain. Smiling, Louie made his way towards her with the bouquet of roses behind his back. When he arrived, she saw him. "So, this is how you treat a girl? Well not me!"

"What are you talking about Odette?"

"We had a date and you are 5 minutes late!" She replied berating a confused Louie. "No we didn't."

"Yes we did!" Odette snapped a bit as she approached Louie who took a step back and is still confused at her words but regardless. "Listen to me Odette, we really didn't go on date but still, I got you something nice and pretty." Louie showed her the bouquet of roses. "Oh damnit! That wasn't you. That was Darby Carrington and he's late!" Odette exclaimed. "I cannot believe he has done this to me! Like as if he doesn't take our relationship seriosuly!" She then turned her attention to Louie. "Oh those roses are so beautiful! How sweet of you to present them to me Louie." Odette thanked him as she took the bouquet and turned back to her venting attention.

"5 minutes! What does he think I am, a tramp or some cheap pimp or something! Ugh! I hope something important or vital happens to him. Like he's dead and rotting in hell by being burnt to nothing! I hope so because otherwise there's no excuse or reason to this situation I am in now!" Now that he has heard everything from Odette, Louie realized something. "Did you say you're waiting for Darby?" He asked.

"Well I should come clean before you, Darby is my boyfriend and I'm his freshman girlfriend. I really don't like that second year rich student even if he's leader of the clique." Odette revealed to him. "Oh shit! So that's why Park mentioned that it's dangerous!" Louie thought. "And right now, I am so disappointed at his punctuality to the point that I feel like he's humiliating me in embarrassment!" Odette finished venting out her frustration and this is what Louie has decided to do.

"Okay Odette. Since Darby's being a dick caring about himself more than you, what do you say you and I go out on a date and leave Darby to rot with his greens?" Louie asked. "Really? Oh cool! That'll be great! Tonight we meet at the Duckburg Grand Carnival!" Odette recommended. "And Louie, I'm really starting to like you."

These words made Louie beam in his heart as, "See you around 7pm?"

"Okay. See you then!" Odette and Louie then went their ways.

**Back at home in the evening...**

Louie is so pumped for this date. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, wore a black T-shirt with a new hoodie which is emerald green, jeans, white socks and yellow and green sneakers. "Of course it's an informal date." He stated as he looked at himself in the mirror. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" How charming.

Once ready, he kept his wallet and phone in his pockets and made his way down. There, "Going somewhere?"

"Just meeting a friend Duckworth. I'll be out for dinner." Louie replied. "Very well. Take care." Duckworth then went to dust the furniture as Louie left the manor. Outside, he got on his bike and rode off.

**Soon enough...**

The Duckburg Grand Carnival is one of the largest attractions in the city. Various game and food stalls around the place, a large gift shop and various rides for thrill and laughter. Louie soon arrived and parked his bike. The time is 5 minutes to 7pm. "Where is that crazy, rich chick?" He wondered when a Yolkswagen car pulled over and Odette emerged. "Hey Louie! Glad to see you on time unlike my other dates."

"Dates? Don't tell you dated many dudes before you met Darby?" Louie asked. "Well...I only dated a few back then. Anyway, let's go and have fun!" Odette excitedly ran to the entrance. "Hey wait up!" Louie ran after her as they reached the entrance. There, Louie paid for himself and Odette as they entered the carnival.

Inside, "So many beautiful and colourful lights!" Odette described as she and Louie held hands and started walking around. "What should we start?" That's when Louie's stomach growled a bit. "I got the answer."

It cuts to both of them sitting on a picnic table eating dinner. Odette simply ate a clubhouse sandwich with fries and coke while Louie is eating a double cheeseburger, a slice of pepperoni pizza and 2 pieces of fried chicken. Fries and 2 cans of Pep! is included. "You really eat this much?" A surprised Odette asked him. "Seldom. I'm also a growing duck." Louie replied as he raised his can. Odette smiled and raised hers' and a toast to their date. After that, dinner resumes as Louie chomped on his pizza.

After dinner, "You wanna go for rides or games?" Louie asked. "Hmmm...I can't decide..." Odette replied. "Alright then. We'll alternate. Games first." Louie suggested. "Okay!" She agreed as they went to a game stall. This one has dart guns with moving target boards. The one running this stall greeted them. "Shoot them up and win some tickets depending on how many hits you land with the limited ammunition provided!" The booth owner told them. "Easy as pie." Louie stated as he paid him and he gave him a dart gun containing 12 darts. "Just like hitting billiard balls into the pockets sinking them down and deep!" He thought as the targets popped out and started moving to the left and right. Louie took aim and the darts went firing. "CHT! CHT! CHT! CHT! CHT! CHT! CHT! CHT! CHT! CHT! CHT! CHT!"

That was fast. "Fast enough to hit all of them..." The stall owner exclaimed in a stunned manner. "Well are you gonna marvel at my skills or-" Louie's words were cut short as the stall owner gave him 20 tickets. "Nice." Odette complimented. "I was in the Cue Sports Club." Louie told her. "Cool. I joined the Fashion Club." Odette replied. "Sweet." Louie replied as they left. "I better keep these tickets safely." Louie then stuffed them in his hoodie pockets.

After the game, the 2 of them are at the ferris wheel enjoying the view of the city. Inside their box, it was going up and it stopped on top of the wheel. "Look at the city." Louie showed her. "Magnificent!" Odette described as the 2 ducks enjoyed the view. "I gotta admit. I may have money and welfare but it doesn't satisfy me. I feel like I never found true happiness until now."

"I see." Louie listened to her as, "But only yesterday when I met you. You are so different from the other preppies. All they care about is their social standings, money and feeling the pride of being a member of this clique. But you Louie, you also have what they have but what you have and they don't...

...

...

...

...

...

"Is a heart. But not just you don't worry. A few boys I know in this clique have a level of decency and maturity in them."

"Yeah. I bet 90 percent of the preppies care too much about the stuff you mentioned." said Louie. "Probably." Odette agreed as the ferris wheel moved again.

After the ride, they went to hit some cans with rubber balls. Both were given 3 each and in front of them are 10 cans stacked in triangle form. "Good luck." The stall owner told them as they got ready. Louie threw his first ball knocking 8 out of 10. "Score!" He cheered. Odette took aim and threw the ball hitting 7 cans out of 10. "Oh cool!" She cheered. "Nice shot." Louie told her. "But you beat me in this one, next one I'll score higher!" Odette replied.

Another stack of cans in place and Louie hit the same numbers and Odette is now next. "Mark my words Louie." She threw the ball. "Yes!" She cheered as the cans tumbled down leaving only one standing. "Impressive." Louie complimented as they got their last balls ready.

Last stack of cans up and in position. Both took their shots. "KLANG!"

"Damn! You kids score high! Anyway, here ya go." He handed both of them tickets. "Next game?" Louie asked. "Next game!" Odette agreed. "But first, ice cream." Louie suggested. "Good call. Could use a cold treat!" Odette agreed to it.

It now cuts to another stall and there, "6 rings. Make it count!" A female stall owner told them. "I'll go first." Odette got her rings ready while Louie held onto her strawberry ice cream with rainbow sprinkles on a cone. One by one, she tossed them into a group of empty green bottles arranged in a fixed shape and what can Louie say, she got them all in. "Alright. My turn." Louie has 3 rings on each hand and Odette held onto his chocolate ice cream with chocolate chips on a cone. He just threw them all at the same time. "KLANG!"

"Unbelievable! No one has done this kind of stunt until now!" The stall owner was most impressed as she handed both of them tickets.

**After some games and a thrill ride or 2...**

"You know what's the most thrilling in the carnival? The roller coaster!" Louie told Odette. "Roller coaster? I...I'm not so sure. Heard it's very scary..." Odette replied trying to cut the idea out but, "C'mon Odette. It doesn't hurt to give it a shot." Louie urged her. "But Louie, I-"

"One ride okay? If it scares you or something, we'll not got there again okay? Just one thrill ride and we can end the night."

"You win Louie. I hope I don't hurl or puke." Odette accepted as they went to the attraction and got in line.

When it's their turn, they sat at the front. "This is the best seat in the roller coaster ride. The most thrilling experience ever! But still, don't try this at this carnival or at any other place that has roller coaster rides if you're below 12 years old." Louie stated to the readers. "Who are you talking to?" Odette asked. "No one." Louie replied as the ride begins.

The roller coaster went straight and up and up and up until, "Hey...this is starting to get good." Odette thought. "This is just the start!" Louie thought in excitement and down it goes! It goes down, down, down and left and right, up and right, down and left, up and straight, right and down, straight and up, left and straight a bit more and then down and right and up and down a loop, right and down, straight and up, left and straight and then, right and another loop, right and up and finally, down and right, down and right, left and end of the ride. (This may probably be inaccurate so I recommend you guys just ignore the descriptions and skip it. LOL)

After the ride, "That was so much fun! Let's do it again!" Odette cheered. "See? I told you it'll be a thrill!" said Louie. "I really should do more daring stuff more often!" Odette declared and she looked at the time. "Almost 10. We should finish our date."

"And I know how." Louie emptied his hoodie pockets revealing 2 piles of tickets won from the game stalls.

**Soon enough...**

Both of them are in the gift shop as Louie looked at the vast amount of gifts displayed behind the counter. Odette on the other hand is looking at some more gifts in a display cabinet. "What should I get?" Louie wondered as he looked around and, "Got it!"

Back to Odette who's still looking when, "Got something for you." She turned around to see Louie holding a medium sized teddy bear. "Oh my gosh it's so cute!" Odette took it and hugged it as Louie looked at the remaining tickets left for he and Odette combined their earnings into a pile so he went back to the counter for another reward shopping. "I'll get this one over there sir."

"Taskmaster's laser sword? Alright then." The owner gave it to Louie and he gave him all the remaining tickets to him since this price requires a lot of tickets to be won. As Louie admired it because it glows in the dark by pressing the button on the hilt, he saw a small duckling admiring his prize. Louie looked at the laser sword for a moment. He then looked back at the duckling.

**Outside...**

The duckling can be seen running to his parents with the laser sword in his hand showing it to them. From behind, Louie watched with a smile as, "Like I said to you just now Louie, you have what the preppies have but what you have and they don't is a heart." From behind, Odette still holding her teddy bear walked up to Louie. "Thanks for a great date and for this prize Louie. It was most enjoyable." The thing it happened, Odette pressed her beak on his for several seconds ad after that, they left the carnival and there, the same Yolkswagen car was there waiting for Odette. "Alright I gotta go. Ciao Louie!"

"See you Odette..." Louie smiled as she left. "Best night ever!" He thought to himself with a big smile as he took his bike and rode home never forgetting this night.

**First, Ling Yi. Now Odette! Louie you are starting to become a ladies man! I may even predict that you guys will wonder which girl Louie will end up with because there are more girls expected to interact with him in future chapters. And once the First Year Arc is over, you'll get the final answer on Louie's official relationship**

**So yeah, I recall the Justice League VS Teen Titans movie in which carnival scenes from this movie are referred here as reference. Good one. And not to mention Trolls World Tour mentioned also and wow, Yolkswagen is a parody of Volkswagen! LOL!**

**Anyway, I got a new chapter to work on after this one. Have fun! Woo-hoo!**


	25. Befriended and Badmouthed

**Chapter 25: Befriended and Badmouthed**

* * *

**2 days later...**

"I can't believe I went on a date with a rich, hot girl like Odette! Wow, I'll like another go with her again soon enough." Louie was daydreaming about his Saturday night date when, "Louie!"

"Wh-What? Mom?"

"Your bacon's gonna be cold if you don't eat it." Della told her son as he embarrassingly polished his breakfast. Huey is reading and eating while Dewey and Webby ate in silence without saying anything at all. "Dewey? You want another sunny-side egg?' Della asked. "Yeah sure!" Dewey replied positively as Della served him an extra. "Gee whiz. Those 2 won't say a word to each other and they interact with the others only!" Louie thought as he ate a buttered toast. "I hope this can be fixed soon enough."

**After breakfast...**

The teens took their bikes and rode to school. They arrived, meet and greet Lena, Violet and Gosalyn and entered the school grounds. The atmosphere as usual with cheerleaders practicing their spirit cheer, jocks flexing their biceps and toying with their footballs and goths having a staring contest. "Because they're so emotionless." Lena described as she looked at Webby and noticed it. "Hey Pink, why the long face?"

"Oh? Oh it's nothing Lena! Just cooped up with school life I guess." Webby replied as they entered the building with Lena feeling suspicious so, "Yo Greenie, why is Pink so different? Did something happened to her?" Lena asked. Louie felt guilty when asked about it. "You girls are not going to like this at all."

**"YOU WHAT?!" **It cuts tot he hallway as already, Dewey and Webby went to their homeroom leaving, "Huey you idiot!" Violet scolded him. "Greenie you dumbass!" Lena scolded him. "Wow, both of you shitheads screwed up big time." Gosalyn exclaimed shaking her head.

"Well it just went out of hand and we went overboard!" Huey and Louie exclaimed back in unison. "Seriously you guys better fix this mess because I don't want to see Webby dry-witted all the way!" Lena stated firmly to them as the bell rang for their first period.

Social Studies have just started and Huey and Violet can be seen reading their textbooks about the impacts of revolutions and debates that occurred in the past.

Dewey and Webby are seen studying Biology but as the usual, they still won't open their beaks to each other except the teacher when she asked one of them the answer to the question. Gosalyn on the other hand was just struggling a bit in the subject.

And Louie and Lena are having fun in gym class playing captain's ball. One reason is because Lena was bold enough to stand on a chair and take a few risks to catch the ball with her own hands while Louie sharply controls the game seeing openings and availability among his teammates making him kinda tactical who knows?

**Timeskip to after school...**

"The girls are right. We need to fix this mess before it gets worse and affects Dewey and Webby further!" Louie thought as he fixed his locker. "But how?"

All of a sudden, someone tapped him from behind. He looked behind to see a preppy. "So you're Louie huh? Hey, I was sent to let you know that some of the preppies are planning something after school and it's about to start soon. Meet them at the boxing gym in the city and before anything, you need to get the colours. Go to Mick and Spinell(Parody of Mark and Spencer) to get the colours and wear them. You can still wear your hoodie with it and take this coupon. Buying the clothes there is expensive and this, is the ticket to get your colours without paying a single cent. And don't be late." The preppy gave Louie the coupon and left surprising him. "Heh. Guess it doesn't hurt to see what's going on."

And with that, Louie left the school, took his bike and rode around the city until he found the clothing store. He went inside telling the retailers about the colours and without ado, they got to work and managed to do a fitting. Louie looked at himself in the mirror and, "Heh, I don't look half-bad!" Using the coupon, he was able to get the colours and made his way to the boxing gym.

10 minutes later, he arrived as he entered the gym. There, a few preppies are in the middle of their training as Louie looked around. "Maybe they're at the lounge in the second floor." He then made his way up.

**Inside...**

3 male preppies are talking about which company is the richest when the door opened. "Look there he is!" One of them which is a meerkat called out as Louie approached them. "Louie Duck. At long last you have arrived. I was wondering when you'll show up. My name is Todd Spencer." A male white chicken greeted him and introduced himself at the same time as, "Wow, you managed to get the colours. Tres chic. You remind me of my housekeepr who dresses decently and she helps around the house effectively."

"I have one too and not only she keeps the manor in order, she kicks ass." Louie replied. "Interesting." A rhino preppy exclaimed. "Oh yes, this is Zechariah and Chazz." Todd introduced the meerkat and rhino. "Now let's get to business shall we? Now listen Louie, me and the chaps are planning a little revenge hit on Atrick. We heard he's been being an asshole to Gaston I mean, a chap can have a drink if he bloody hell wants to. Even though I can oppose that Gaston may break the school rules a bit though. So Louie, are you as they say, in? Hmm?"

"Hell yeah I am so in! But one question, are you English or something Todd?" Louie asked.

"Well...no. I just speak this way because I'm very insecure about my social life. You see, my father is a self-made man so I pretend to be old money but in fact, I am really nouveau riche." Todd explained. "Not to mention I take French classes at night on the weekends."

"A majority of us speak in this accent. Trans-Atlantic or faux upper-class English or British whatsoever." Chazz explained. "So true but less about me chap. Listen, we are going to egg that fatso's house because this is our tendency to have fun with those who we deem low class or who thinks that can boss around and act like they're better than others!" Todd explained.

"Sounds really cool to cook someone's house." said Louie. "Smashing indeed! However, you need to get your own eggs. We have ours already so go and buy your eggs and meet me and the chaps at my house. Zechariah will text you my address. You got your phone number?" Todd asked. Louie at the drop of one's hat exchanged phone numbers with Todd and the others. "Alright! I'll see at your place Todd!" Louie took his leave as the 3 preppies continued their topic from just now.

**Outside the gym...**

"I wonder how many eggs should I get? Nah, I'll find out when I go to the supermarket." Louie got on his bike and rode to the supermarket. When he arrived, he went to the dairy section and found eggs in cartons. He bought the 12-carton one(Meaning it can hold 12 eggs). After that, "Todd lives in the suburban area. Better get there fast." Louie kept the eggs in his bag and got on his bike riding off to Todd's house.

**Some time later...**

"There it is!" Louie soon parked his bike near the house as he walked through the gate that was open already. At the front yard are about 10 to 12 preppies including Todd, Zechariah and Chazz all hanging out. Right now, Todd is chatting with his peers when, "I got the eggs!" They saw Louie approaching him as, "Excellent my friend! Now before we begin, I need to ask you something. Hope you don't mind?" Todd asked. "Uh...okay?" Louie replied feeling a bit confused at this time. "Very well. Is it true that you said I was adopted?"

"No. Why would I say that?" Louie asked.

"Because it doesn't make any sense to someone born in a rich family! Here, this is my birth cert to prove it!" Todd took it out and showed it to Louie. "Okay I've seen it already." Louie replied. "And not to mention you said my older brother is a drug dealer currently in prison for this and even stated he's uneducated!" Chazz stated. "The truth is, he graduated 6 years ago and is now a banker!"

"I didn't say anything about your brother Chazz. I don't even know him."

"Don't lie Louie." Louie cringed as Doofus showed up from the door. "Oh shit! I forgot Doofus is in this clique too! Drat! He must be the one telling the preps all the lies and stuff!"

"You said Zechariah is a half breed. His mother is snake and his father is a lizard." Doofus continued on as already, all the preps gathered around. "You also said that Brycen's dad is his grandfather and Greg's mother committed numerous cases of prostitution to make plenty of greens. I don't how much I heard and remembered but wow Louie, you really talked lots of shit behind all the rich kids in this clique. You even said that I was born with a heart in my head and a brain in my chest. How offended I am."

This angered Louie for Doofus took things too far to ruin his reputation as, "Well, are you all just gonna stand here and let this scumbag say more crap about all of you?" Doofus asked as he left the place.

Now that he's gone, "I can't believe you! We all thought you're cool because of your skills and wealth related to Scrooge McDuck! That does it! Let's send this trash to the ghetto!" Todd ordered as all the preppies got ready.

"I better get out of here now!" Louie thought but heard the sound of a gate being locked. "Oops. Did I just lock the gate to prevent you from escaping?" Justin called out as he has the key in his hand. "Oh great." Louie thought as he uppercut Greg. "Get him!" Chazz shouted as fighting took place. Eggs were thrown and boxing moves were used. Louie got egged on his hoodie and pants as he jabbed a preppy and hooked another. Todd then struck him once, twice, thrice and Louie shoulder barged him and hooked him. He then pinned him down. "Sorry Todd."

"KSH!"

"Ooh! Daddy! Ooh!" Todd lay on the ground defeated and clutching his nuts as Louie grabbed Chazz and hooked him down. He was then knocked down by Justin but Louie kicked his shin, got up and did the same thing to him just like Todd.

"KSH!"

"OW! Why do you have to do that?! Ah..." Ignoring him, Louie took the key as a few eggs hit him. "They still wanna play!" He thought as the remaining preppies charged head on together.

**Some time later...**

"Peace and quiet." Lena sighed to herself as she's seen sketching on a sketchbook. Near McDuck Manor is the amphitheatre that Lena hangs around during the days when the triplets recently started adventuring and the same where when Webby first met her. Although now living with Violet and her father and his partner, Lena still often visits this place to practice sketching or chill inside her hangout.

Now her hangout has been modified thanks to her friends as they worked their hands to make it better and cooler. So yeah, a bed, a mini-fridge, a table with chairs, a shelf, a few plugs on the wall if ever she wants to charge her phone and a bathroom with a Jacuzzi inside and the other necessities.

Now back on the stage, Lena is sketching a view of the McDuck Manor when she heard cycling and stumbling. She looked to her right and, "Louie!"

Oh my. The green triplet was apparently beaten but alive. His clothes are stained with egg yolks, whites and shells. As he tried to get up, Lena ran to him. "What the duck happened to you?"

"I...I..." Louie coughed a bit. "I got...got into..." He coughed again. "I...got...got into...tr...trou-" Louie coughed excessively and blood came out of his beak. "OMG!" Lena can see how bad it is so, "Hold still." Lena glowed in magic and channelled a wave of it onto Louie. In an instant, he was fully recovered. Even the egg stains are removed as well. "Thanks Lena."

"No problem. Now tell me everything. Please?"

**And so...**

"As a result of Doofus's manipulation, badmouthing and false statements, all believed him and ganged up on me thinking that I talked shit behind their backs not knowing it was Doofus actually thanks to my sharpness. Took me a while to get out of his house despite the eggs, hooks and jabs." Louie just finished telling Lena everything that has happened. "And now the rich kids hate me for this. Friendship broken, enemies formed in the end."

"Louie..." Lena hugged him as, "I don't know Lena. Since Doofus put a bad image on me, he's starting to gain me and beat me to this ultimate goal I've been planning for so long."

"Really Louie, just because of what this fatso did discouraged you? Wow, you need to up your game if you want to stand a chance against him." Lena suggested. "You can't let this one downfall affect you. I know what you intend to do and if you think it's possible, I won't say anything against it."

Louie looked at Lena for a moment. "Yeah...I may have gone through a disastrous situation, but I'll stand up and do whatever it takes to rise up and claim the fame and glory of this school!" Lena smiled. "You go greenie!"

"Heh. Thanks Lena. You know, maybe you can help me achieve this goal. I mean, you've been by my side when I suffered worse. And that's the time my beautiful saviour comes to me and puts away all my physical pain and restores my morale fully." Louie replied commenting good about Lena. She was flattered by his words blushing a bit. "Wow...I got a feeling I'm starting to like him...wait, what was I thinking? Get it together!"

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Louie asked. Lena showed him her sketches from her sketchbook. "Since when are you into art?" Louie asked. "I don't know. Today I guess?" Lena replied as she and Louie sat on the floor dipping their webbed feet in the water. "Beautiful sunset." Lena described as already, it's nearing nightfall. "Yeah. As beautiful as you." Louie described and Lena's face heated up a bit but no matter, the 2 of them huddled with their arms around each other's shoulders as the sun continued setting.

**Things started off well but it ends shortly and badly resulting in bad reputation. Louie better do something about his current standings or else things will get even worse between him and the Preppies. The question is, how will Louie deal with this? Oh well, it's about to get heavy and it starts in the next chapter! Woo-hoo!**


	26. Rich Retaliations

**Chapter 26: Rich Retaliations**

* * *

**A few days later...**

At a store called Auto Bikes, the store owner is having a chat with a wolf greaser and Louie is also there looking at some bikes. "I'm here because I want to find a suitable upgrade for my old one to go faster and skid better without having to burn rubber." Louie thought to himself when the door opened and Chadwick accompanied by 2 preppies named Conklin and Sheldon entered the store. "Well, well, well look at this chaps. A bunch of poor class people who has career aspects to work or run low paying stores like this." Chadwick spoke first drawing the attention of the greaser. "Fabulous! I love it when people know their place in their pathetic lives!" Conklin exclaimed. "Ha! Good one!" Sheldon agreed as the greaser was pissed. "Well your place in life is my stinking toilet! You ungrateful trust fund retards!"

"Oh Ricardo Pucino. Does your family even have functional flushing toilets in your home? I bet they're too poor to have one. Even if they do, they can't even afford a plumber to fix it." Conklin replied with a smug. "You scumbag! I swear I'll beat the shit out of you soon!" Ricardo threatened him as Louie who was now checking his phone ignored the commotion. Then, "Nice phone..." Sheldon noticed from a distance. He walked quietly to Louie. "Hey nice phone. Where did you get it from?" Louie looked up upon hearing someone speak to him but the next it happened. "FWIP!"

"HEY! Give that back!" Louie ran after the trio who got their hands on his phone leaving Ricardo surprised.

**Outside...**

"Where did they go..." Louie looked around and then, "Hey kid. You need some help handling those losers?" From behind, Ricardo ran up to him. "What do you have in mind?" Louie asked. "Those trust fund turds have this habit of stealing anyone's belongings." Ricardo began. "And let guess. You know where they kept the stolen belongings?" Louie asked. "Indeed." Ricardo replied smiling.

**Soon enough...**

"Duckburg Beach. Not much people out there but look over there." Louie looked to see a beach house that Ricardo was pointing. "So this one of the rich kids' hangouts!" He exclaimed. "That's right. Storming time!" Ricardo declared as he and Louie ran to the place.

Inside, "That phone is so expensive! How is that poor trash able to get one?" A preppy named Gordy asked. Then, "Guys! We got company!" Sheldon called out as outside before Louie and Ricardo can make their move, 6 preppies led by Sheldon and Conklin came out for a fight!

"You get your phone, I'll kick their faces hard!" Ricardo told Louie as he jump kick a preppy on his guts and after that, a low roundhouse kick on another. Louie engaged Gordy and knee dropped onto his nuts. "Ughhh! That was dirty!" Gordy groaned. "More like dirty fighting." Louie replied as he jabbed a preppy on his right without looking. 2 minutes later, 5 out of 6 got wrecked. "Davian! Winston! Get some more chaps over here!" Sheldon ordered as on the sand, "Crap! They're getting more reinforcements!" Ricardo exclaimed as 8 more preppies emerged. Louie gut slugged one hard and uppercut another and did a 3-hit combo attack on another one. He then finished him by grabbing his head and bringing it onto his knee for a crushing blow. Ricardo on the other also played dirty. He took out a slingshot and shot a stone at Winston's head. "OW! That's not fair!"

"Says the trust fund turd that deals shit unfairly!" Ricardo charged, hooked and kicked him down. The fight goes on as Louie wrecked another 2 and then, "You stole my phone!" Sheldon smirked. "Yeah right! Says the phony chap that once talked shit about my mom being a bitch and for bearing a son of a btich! I am so doubled offended by this!" Sheldon charged at Louie as they clashed with their fists. Ricardo on the other hand wrecked the remaining preppies until he saw the fight between Louie and Sheldon. Both of them punched and dodged about as, "Once I waste you, I'll either sell your phone for money or destroy it in whatever way I can think of!"

"No one...no one...NO ONE TOUCHES MY PHONE!" Louie pounced on Sheldon, punched his face 5 times and kneed him on the nuts. "Now where is it?"

"Inside the...beach house!" Sheldon passed out as Louie and Ricardo entered the beach house. There inside, "All they have is a bar, arcade machines and a TV room." Ricardo exclaimed. "Hey what about that room over there?" Louie asked. They went to it opening the door and, "A chest full of stolen goods!" Louie exclaimed as Ricardo opened it and, "This is yours right?"

"Oh thank goodness it's still in one piece!" Louie took it as Ricardo dug through and, "Score! He found some loose cash and food coupons so he kept them for himself. After that, they left the beach house as, "Thanks for helping me out there. Your kicks sure are badass!" Louie thanked Ricardo. "No problem. Glad I joined the Muay Thai Kickboxing Club in school!" Ricardo replied as, "Anyway, I know you're Louie Duck and I'm Ricardo Pucino."

"Yeah. You're from the Greasers Clique are you?" Louie asked. "Yeah. You can see my denim jacket I'm wearing." Ricardo replied as, "I should repay you for helping me. Pizza House?"

"Hell yeah! Let's get some Italian food because one, I'm from Italy and two, pizza's my no.1 favourite food!" Ricardo cheered as they headed to the pizza place.

**The next day...**

"I did not expect those trust fund turds to challenge me! To provoke me! Alright if they think they can get rid of me so easily, I'll give them a taste of their own medicine!" Louie thought to himself as he and his brothers and friends entered the school grounds. "Good thing Ricardo aided me. I may find some use in him one day."

The gang went inside the building and headed to their lockers. There, Louie opened his and saw a few notes. He read them one by one. "Is that all they got?" He thought shaking his head as he crumbled them up and threw them away. "They really need to work their English if they think threatening me is good enough for them." He thought again as he and Lena headed to class.

**Some time later...**

"We're gonna check out energy today class. One of my favourite topics and easy to learn if your ears are open." The physics teacher announced as the class sat up straight and a presentation has begun via powerpoint as the first slide shows the definition of energy and it's main factor.

In another class, Dewey, Webby and Gosalyn were suppose to have history but as usual, their teacher ain't around so self study it is. Gosalyn was already doing that and chewing gum while reading her math textbook but seeing the no interaction between those 2 worried her somehow.

And then, biology is on as Louie and Lena were in the middle of a lecture in which the lesson for today is about plants. "When is this going to end?" Lena whispered. "Beats me. I'm so tired of listening to the lecture about fish and marine life." Louie groaned to himself when the bell rang. "YAY!" The students cheered running out. Louie and Lena excitedly join in when, "Louie?"

"Uh...yeah Dr Aldo?"

"Can you see me after school? I need some aid for something. Meet me at the bio lab in the upper levels." Mr Aldo replied. "Okay, I'll see you then." Louie as he and Lena left their homeroom.

**After school...**

As requested, Louie headed to the bio lab. When he arrived, he saw Mr Aldo examining a large plant. "Magnificent isn't it Louie? A Dionaea muscipula. A rare and venus flytrap and why rare because it is large in structure to the point the carnivorous plants all grew together like family."

"Real nice Dr Aldo."

"But, there is one boy in the school. Darby Carrington. Third year student and it was known to me that his father bought a venus flytrap which is nicer and a larger than me. His father is not a nice duck. Darby is not a nice boy. Like father like son, the plant is kept in the Carrington Frat House to belittle me over their rare collection of exotic and unique plants." Dr Aldo took a deep breath and, "There are 2 signs in biology. Life and death. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear Dr Aldo. Kill the plant. I'll get to it." Louie then got ready to leave when, "But to safeguard your life, you must do it discreetly." Dr Aldo reminded him. "I'll take your word for it then." Louie then left the lab as, "And I know how to do it with money and style."

**Soon enough...**

The Carrington Frat House. The main turf for the Preppies. Some say it's considered home to them as often times, they came out of this house to attend school and sometimes go home or use the house for the night. And in front of the building, Louie took a step towards the front door. He's wearing the colours but wore a cap and sunglasses to hide his identity from them. Taking a deep breath, he took a step in for the first time.

Inside, he found himself in the hallway but there's also a doorway through and a third year groundhog student is on guard. "You look new here. Do I know you?" He asked. Louie said about but swallow hard. The preppy examined him for a moment. Then, "Ah screw it. Have fun. The TV room is right in front of you to watch movies or play video games. On your left, a door will lead you to an indoor swimming pool with a Jacuzzi. On the second level by going up the staircase to your right and opening the door to it, you'll find a door to the pool room to play snooker or other cue sports on your left and on your right are the bedrooms and bathrooms. Right in the centre are where we play poker and gamble our money. And the last level has a greenhouse where the most rare and exotic plants are placed in and taken care of. One more thing, all levels have vending machines to buy snacks and drinks at your own leisure."

"Thanks." Louie thanked him as he stepped in. The TV room is large as several preppies are on the couch watching a movie and eating chips from chip bags. Behind them, Louie can see a recovered Gordy and a donkey preppy named James having a chat.

"You're saying that when summer comes, you'll be spending some time helping your dad in his job?" James asked. "Of course. My dad's a lawyer and I would like to learn more about his job while helping him out." Gordy replied. "Sounds like a waste of time." James replied. "It'll be worth when one day, I hope I can study at law school." Gordy replied as Louie passed by and headed upstairs.

When he reached the second level, he saw several preppies gambling through poker cards. "So much betting going on." Louie thought as he passed by when, "Hey chap! Care for a game of blackjack with us?" A hound preppy asked nicely. "Thanks. Another time." Louie replied as they began the game and he went outside. There, "Found the stairs leading to the last level. Wow, I can see the school from here too!" He looked to his right and saw 3 preppies having a discussion. No matter, Louie made his way up and soon found the greenhouse. "Lots of plants I see." Louie thought as he entered the place and further away and right at the centre at the far end is the plant. "Now how do I exterminate this green, piece of vine shit?" Louie wondered when he saw a chemical sprayer. "Time to kill some weeds!" Wielding it, Louie sprayed poison all over the plant. It started to shrivel, wilt and rot from the poison. The more poison it takes, the faster it's being reduced to a contaminated, unnatural specimen and soon enough, it was completely exterminated. "I was never good at gardening." said Louie with a smile.

All of a sudden, the glass door opened. "You know, I could have sworn I heard a plant shriek or smell-HEY! You there! How dare you destroyed one of our plants!" The same 3 preppies Louie encountered just now charged towards him enraged. "Alright that's it! I've overstayed and leaving now!" said Louie as he jabbed a cat preppy and hooked him. He then threw the sprayer onto the other on the body and then, uppercut him. The last one which is a monkey preppy however ran off as, "He's getting the others!" Louie ran after him but too late as at the gambling area, "Guys! We got an imposter heading to us and he killed one of the plants in the greenhouse! Make sure he does not escape!" The monkey preppy told his peers as all put their money and cards aside and got ready as Louie charged punch him. Seeing this, all the preppies charged at him as for the next several minutes, it was complete pandemonium. Tables and chairs were broken into splinters, poker chips and money were scattered all over the room and drinks were spilled all over the floor as Louie kneed the last preppy down. Then, the door to the staircase opened and, "I heard so much racketeering. What the fuck is-OH SHIT!" Those from the TV room came up to investigate and saw the mess. "They still wanna play!" Louie thought as they charged to him.

It didn't take long but all were wrecked as well. "All I gotta do is-" Louie then saw the groundhog approaching him while cracking his knuckles. "You had trespassed and defiled our home! When I beat you to a pulp, you'll answer to Darby!"

"Sorry, Darby ain't seeing me today and not any day!" The 2 clashed with boxing skills. Their level is the same and their skill is nearly equal but long story short, Louie took him down and escaped Carrington Frat House alive and unspoiled.

As he left the place and headed back to the school, he ran into, "The plant is no more?"

"Wilted." Louie told Dr Aldo. "Most satisfying." He placed 30 dollars on Louie's hand and drove home via car. "Alright! This calls for a celebration! Snack time at In-N-Owl Burger!" Yup, he rode his bike to the joint, ordered 2 animal style French fries with soda and had a good snack.

**Later on...**

Louie was satisfied with the snack he had as he left the restaurant when he saw a commotion outside the supermarket.

There, Russell is seen threatening a red hummingbird retailer by lifting him up and scaring him. "You think I'm dumb and stupid huh?" He asked while threatening him "N-No!" He replied

"Then who's dumb and stupid?"

"I'm dumb! I'm dumb! I'm dumb and stupid! Ah! hey kid, help me out will you?" Already, Louie is heading to them as, "Easy Russell. Put him down and don't cripple him okay?" Immediately, Russell obeyed and put the retailer down as he ran to Louie. "Thanks kid. Geez, that dumb boar sure is strong!"

"DUMB!?" An angry Russell approached them as, "Whoa Russell! Calm down and let me sort this out!" Louie ordered. He complied as, "Now listen to me because I'm saying it for once only, do not insult this big guy with anything because one little spark is enough to send any individual to the hospital either broken, crippled or disabled and it's all in one fatal blow from this big guy. You understand? Capisce?" Louie stated seriously.

"Y-Yeah!" The retailer understood as he looked at Louie. "Anyway, how did the eggs go? I remember I attended to you when you bought a carton."

"Well it didn't go exactly as expected but lesson learnt, never trust a rich kid to believe in false lies easily." Louie replied. "Too bad. Wait, was it that jerk Todd?" The retailer asked and revealed something. "You know, his parents are at the party at my boss's house right now. If you want some payback, now would be the good time."

"Yeah. Perfect idea...Mr Pang. I guess I'll get some more eggs for that." Louie replied and even read his name from his name tag. "Ah yes! I'll get them ready and give you a 50 percent off for the eggs!" Mr Pang stated. "No need for that. I'll still pay you at the fixed price." Louie replied as Mr Pang went to get the eggs ready. And then, "Now that you're here Russell, gather your boys. We got a house call to make."

"Okay! Russell text boys to join the fun!" Russell took out his phone and texted his cronies.

Several minutes later, Davis, Ethan, Gurney, Trench, Trey, Wade, Buster, Horace, Gordon and Malcolm arrived via bikes as Louie is waiting for them and he has 2 bags full of cartons of eggs. "What's the plan? Could use some action." Gordon spoke first. "I'll explain when we get there. On your bikes, let's go." Louie ordered as he handed Russell one of the bags as all got on their bikes and rode off.

**A while later...**

The 12 boys reached Todd's house. Leaving their bikes, they entered in as, "The gates's been left open somehow. Now here's the plan. We split into 2 groups. One group goes with me and we'll pelt the eggs on the house. The other group will follow Russell and if anyone comes out, you know what to do." Louie briefed the group.

"Crush! Kill! Destroy!" Russell answered as Ethan, Gurney, Buster, Gordon and Malcolm joined him. The rest joined Louie as he handed them 2 cartons of eggs each. "We'll start on the right side, back, other side and front. Once done, all of us will bail before they can even react." Louie told his group. All got the message as Louie and his group went to the right side while Russell and those under him patrolled the area in case any preppy comes out to stop them. Back to Louie's group, "Fire!"

"CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!"

Some eggs crack onto the walls and others through the open windows. Inside, Todd and his peers are having a party of their own when the eggs came splattering in. "Oh no! My bed! MY precious bed! Robert, Oliver, go out and find those miscreants now!" Todd ordered as they left the house via backdoor but, "Now!" Russell and his group made their move and wrecked them. Louie and his group soon showed up at the backyard as a barrage of eggs pelted the house outside and inside. "Oh no! My dad's stone dragon staute! Enrique, Gregor, move and find those impudent dickshits now!" Todd ordered as another 2 preppies used the backdoor and Russell his group wrecked them. Likewise, the same results took place on the next side of the house and finally after wrecking the next 2 preppies, "One more and we're done." Louie thoguht as already, he and his group used most of their eggs and, "Give it all you got boys." He told them. "I am so enjoying this!" Trench exclaimed as they opened fired.

"CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!"

"That does it! Everyone out now!" Todd ordered as all went out including him but they found no one around the place and, "Todd, I think you need to look at your house." A preppy named Henderson stated. Todd took a look and, "Oh shit. My parents are gonna kill me!" He whimpered in fear.

Back at the streets, "Dudes, that was fun!" Ethan exclaimed. "Eggs and wrecking made my mood positive!" Gurney exclaimed as Louie gathered all of them. "Nice job all of you. Now lay low and go home. The rich kids may not rest and will start hunting us probably."

"Good point. You heard him, we'll meet tomorrow at school!" Davis told the bullies and they got the message as they got on their bikes and went their way. "Russell go home and watch wrestling tonight."

"Alright Russell. Enjoy." Louie gave him a fist bump and they went home separately.

**They struck first, he struck back and it resulted in lots and lots of property damage. This is a major start. Will Louie be able to deal with the rich kids for good? Next chapter is gonna answer everything! Woo-hoo!**


	27. Boxing Showdown

**Chapter 27: Boxing Showdown**

* * *

**On Sunday which is the 29th November...**

The time is 5pm. Louie is seen at the harbour sitting on a bench that has good view of the sea. Sitting with him is Lena, Vickson and Park. "I'm getting tired of those rich kids trying to bust me, frame me, shit on my life! Well guess what? It's time I force them under my hand! Tell me Park, how do I do this?"

"Okay...what have you tried so far?"

"Retaliation strikes, acts of sabotage, unauthorized violence and many more." Louie answered. "That ain't gonna work. They get that shit at home and outside besides from you." Vickson explained. "Yeah. But I do have one solution though. You box their champion." Park suggested.

"Biff Warrington right?" Lena guessed. "How did you know?" Park asked. "That asshole boasted his title to me when he tried to hook himself up with me. I turned him down and he had some rich kids grab me so that he can seduce me with his charms." Lena explained. "It happened a few days. Good thing I kneed their nuts." Vickson was stunned to hear this as Louie looked at Park for a moment. "Are you sure about this? You know, the other rich kids ain't gonna be pleased when they knew you guys have been helping me all along."

"I don't care about it anymore. Lena once showed me the Besties clique you run by taking me to the lounge. And that's where I finally found true friends. The friends I have all they do is act like old money and shit. I'd rather be with the besties than this weak, rich clique." Park explained. "Same. Being rich may be an entitlement but I prefer being humble and simple. I feel like this clique is perfect for me to hang out with." said Vickson. "Not to mentioned it happened 3 days ago when she ran into us." Louie smiled at this. "When this is over, I'll make you guys official members."

"Thanks bro." Park thanked him. "Now we got no time to waste. Biff's gonna be at the boxing gym at 5:30pm and all the rich dudes will be there. You wanna box him, now would be a good time." said Vickson.

"Alright! Let's go guys!" Louie declared as they went to their bikes and rode their way to the boxing gym.

**20 minutes later...**

It now cuts to the inside in the gym as, "You and me Biff!"

"You and me what Louie?"

"You and me! The noble art of boxing, may the best duck win and after that, you trust fund fairies will learn what life is all about!" Louie told the other preppies as they chuckled about it. "Just to let you know, no one has ever beaten Biff before! Not even one match!" A polar bear preppy named Adderson revealed. "Yeah! A record full of flawless and undefeatable matches so many I lost count somehow." a sparrow preppy named Blake stated.

"I guess I have no other choice..." Biff thought so, "They're right about and like what you stated, the best duck always win. Me! C'mon Louie, we begin in 10 minutes and after I beat you, you can clean my shoes!"

"Deal!" Louie replied as he and Biff shook hands and went to suit up.

**Exactly 5:30pm...**

Both fighters are on the ring as all the preppies cheered for Biff. Now all the male rich kids are there. Brycen, Chadwick, Gordy, Justin, Todd, Sheldon, Adderson, Paul, Greg, Davian, Zechariah, Chazz, Cyrus, Zane, James, Blake, Conklin, Henderson, Robert, Oliver, Enrique, Gregor and Winston. Park and Vickson on the other hand are with Lena as on the ring, the preppy Cyrus is the referee as, "Let the match begin!" He declared as all cheered.

**(Boxing Match)**

**Louie VS Biff**

**Round 1**

"I'll show you why I'm the unbeatable champion with a winning streak!" Biff jabbed Louie, uppercut him and jabbed him again. Louie tried to hook him but Biff dodged it with a whiff and jabbed him 3 times. "Too slow!" He mocked as he crossed his face. "Ha! Ha! Float like a butterfly and sting like a...shit I need a new catchphrase."

"POW!"

"Here's my catchphrase!" Louie executed a barrage of jabs when the timer is up. "Ah...seems like he does have game." Biff thought as he snapped his fingers as Zane and Paul tended to him.

As for Louie, "You sure you can take him down?" Lena asked. "Relax babe...I already starting doing this and I'm getting good at it. I'm not gonna lose to the likes of this bastard who tried to hook himself up to you." Louie replied as he drank some water. "Something tells you're starting to be tougher than the toughies here." Lena described as Louie winked at her in agreement as the next round begins. "Hold on...did he just call me babe just now?" Lena thought with a blush.

**Round 2**

Louie and Biff engaged as all the preps cheered for Biff. "In Dewey's shoes, I just take the fight seriously and screw those shit from the audience!" Louie then counterattacked Biff with 3 jabs followed by a hook. Biff started to get angry that Louie's starting to gain the upper hand. "I'm still the champion! And I'm not even trying!" He taunted as he jabbed Louie 6 times, hooked him and another 3 jabs. "It's time to show you my full strength!" Biff then executed a powerful combo attack consisting of a mixture of all 4 boxing moves randomized on Louie. But Louie was sharp enough to use all the dodging techniques. "Not bad. No one has ever dodged my ultimate attack." Biff complimented when the bell rang.

During the break, "This is where I will end this and win the match. Biff has been using much of his strength and power and now, I'm gonna surprise him with my moves." Louie told Lena as she saw Biff wink at her. In response, she gave him the middle finger stunning Louie, Park and Vickson. "She's so daring..." Louie thought as the final round begins.

**Round 3**

"Heh! Heh! I'm gonna beat the poor out of you!" Biff used the ultimate attack and Louie dodged them all. "Stand still you wimp!"

"Fine." Louie stood as told. "Good." Biff charged but Louie stepped aside and, "Uh-oh." Biff ran onto the ropes and they repelled him onto the other side and the ropes on the other side repelled him back to where he started. "I'm getting dizzy!" He exclaimed as repelling to place and, "Kiss my fist goodbye." Louie raised his arm up and, "POW!"

Biff's face land right onto the boxing glove dead centre. As he felt the pain, Louie went into rage mode and executed a barrage of punches all the way until the timer is almost up, Louie executed a powerful jab sending Biff crashing onto the post as he coughed and stumbled down defeated just in time the timer reaches zero.

**(End of Boxing Match)**

Biff lay on the ring coughing in defeat. "WHO'S THE BADDEST? ME! WHO'S THE TOUGHEST? ME!" Louie shouted at the shocked preppies. "He did it! He did it!" Lena cheered as, "WHO'S THE MAN? ME! ME LOSERS! I'M THE CHAMPION! NUMBER 1! I DEFEATED THE BEST AND BEAT THE REST!" Louie shouted as he kicked Biff down when he tried to get up.

Just then, "Oh shit. It's him! Darby Carrington! The leader of the Preppies." Park exclaimed as a white duck with short, blonde hair entered the gym. He wore the colours too. "What is going on around here?" Darby asked. "That phony rich kid just beat up Biff!" Winston told him. "WHAT?" Darby was shocked as, "Yeah! Now he's the new champion!" Davian added. Darby said nothing but walked to the defeated Biff and, "You...DISGUST ME!" He scolded him as Biff coughed a bit more and is completely knocked out. Darby then turned his attention to his peers. "It takes more than victory to become a champion. It takes breeding, nepotism and snobbery! Still, I care for my brothers. Now gentlemen, are we gonna let some cheap, phony rich kid beat up our friend Biff?"

"NO!" All shouted.

"Then what are we gonna do?" Darby asked.

"Beat him back to the ghetto and take everything from him!" All shouted. "YEAH! YEAAAAAH!" All including Darby cheered as Louie got off the ring and, "You know what to do chaps!" Darby ordered as he and some of the preppies went to the bar.

And fighting began as Gordy, Todd, Zechariah, Chazz, James, Cyrus and Conklin attacked Louie. He managed to fight back as punching took place. Louie blocked Cyrus's attack and knee his face by bringing it to his knee. He then slammed Gordy onto the post knocking him out. Todd attempted to attack him from behind and, "KICK!"

"Lena?" Louie watched as Lena kicked Todd on his nuts. Then, "KSH! KSH!"

"Park? Vickson?" Louie could not believe his eyes as thye head bashed the remaining 4 preppies on this level down. "Go and take down Darby!" Park ordered. Louie nodded as he went up there, "You'll have to go through us first!" Justin stated as Blake, Winston, Sheldon, Adderson, Robert, Oliver, Enrique, Gregor and Henderson backed him up. "This, is gonna be messy." said Louie as fighting began.

Several minutes later, Louie entered the lounge leaving the group wrecked. Darby's seen drinking coke by the bar as, "You pathetic coward. You ran while your friends get wrecked by me." Louie spoke first. "In chess, the pawns go first, I learnt that line from X-Ducks: The Last Stand." Darby replied as he snapped his fingers and Brycen, Chadwick and Zane entered the lounge armed with cricket bats. "Here's some tactics for you son of a bitch!" Darby then put his drink aside and charged at Louie. Once near, boxing time as Louie and Darby boxed and dodged each other's moves as those armed with cricket bats made their move. "I'll take that!" Louie grabbed hold onto one from Zane and after some seconds claimed it. Zane gasped as Louie swat his face. He then took out Brycen and Chadwick in one blow and then, swat Darby a few times. "Spilling blood in this place is unacceptable! Carringtons never lose!" Darby grabbed a cricket and the 2 had a battle exchanging strikes and blows until, "KSH!"

"Drat!" Throwing away the broken bats, they went back to boxing. "You may have beaten Biff but I as leader is even stronger than him!" Darby then taekwondo kicked Louie. After that, he pinned him down and punched his face. Louie then flipped him over and brutalized his face with several punches. Darby pushed him up and snapped his fingers. "Huh? I could have sworn that I still got some boys left."

It cuts to the other side as Paul, Greg and Davian are on the ground defeated as Lena, Park and Vickson hi-5 each other.

Now back there, "Heh. Looks like you have to do all the work yourself." said Louie as he struck Darby on the guts, kneed him and gut slugged him. He then grabbed the last baseball bat and threw it at his nuts! "KSH!"

"OWIE! I HAVE TO CARRY ON THE FAMILY NAME! OH..." Darby felt the pain and, "Time to finish the job!" Louie charged punched him onto the wall. He then hooked him on the floor, picked him up and cross punched him and finally, uppercut him as he was sent up and went down on the floor.

With all the preppies defeated and groaning in pain, "WHO's THE BOSS NOW? I CAN'T HEAR YOU TRUST FUND TURDS!" Louie then grabbed Darby by the ear. "I SAID, WHO'S THE BOSS NOW! ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"Y-Y-You are!" Darby replied.

"LOUDER!" Louie shouted through his ear.

"You are! You're the boss! You're the big boss!" Darby replied louder as Louie let go. "Good. Now you trust fund fairies play nice and stop bullying people just because you have more money than them and think that being rich entitles you lots of credit! Understand!?"

**And so...**

After Lena used her magic to cure his wounds with no one looking and knowing, they left the gym as outside, Park and Vickson, the only 2 preppies to stand out are waiting. "So now what?" Vickson asked. "I have kept my word. Welcome to the Besties." Louie shook both their hands as, "See you again Louie. We better clean up the mess you made. Pretty badass you are." said Park. "And thanks for the offer." Vickson added. Both sides then went their way as already, snow is starting to fall from the sky.

**Lots of fighting and boxing in this chapter. Now I shall move to the month of December in this story. Christmas, more fighting and who knows? Many have asked about poor Dewey and Webby so broken apart. All answers will lie in the month of December. Yes I will focus on these 2 soon enough but remember, the First Year Arc is focused on Louie and for once, I am releasing 2 chapters in a go. The next one after this one is part of the release. Alright, see ya! Woo-hoo!**


	28. Greaser Aid

**Chapter 28: Greaser Aid**

* * *

December has arrived. Snow has blanketed Duckburg. Christmas lights and decorations are all over the city. Especially in Duckburg High. Some things had changed and some have not changed.

"So true. Darby sure is manipulative and malevolent in his rich ways but I sure taught him a lesson. With the preppies under my control, all the other cliques under the rich kids also submitted to me. Park wasn't kidding about going advanced. I owe him that and as a result, I kept my word for him and Vickson to join my clique. And now that it's over, it's time I put my focus on their sworn enemies, the Greasers." (This was Louie's POV)

That's the change. Now, the only thing that has not changed is the fact that Dewey and Webby were strained badly in terms of their bond. After what happened after the musical, Webby refused to speak to Dewey even pretending he does not exist. Dewey on the other hand feels really bad about himself refusing to speak to her or even make amends with her. Those 2 even did not do eye contact or say a single word even if they sat together for lunch and lessons. They did not even team up in gym class. All this is making their peers concerned and worried about them.

Right now, lunch hour as, "Have you decided on how we can make these 2 happy and together?" Violet asked Huey as he ordered some teriyaki chicken. "No ideas so far." Huey replied. "My friend here is in a state depression soon to enter the next stage while may be suicide which all of us will fear soon." Violet replied in disgust as she took some tempura. "Man, if only I can think of something..." Huey thought. "Or what if only Dewey has to solve it himself or-never mind."

**After school...**

"So far, more than half the cliques are below our clique." said Lena as she threw a dart. "How scheming I am to go advanced." said Louie as he threw a dart. School is over and some members of the Besties clique is in the lounge hanging out. Park and Vickson are playing video games with Melvin while Jennifer is tutoring Lana and Luna on their math.

As Louie and Lena continued shooting darts, Louie got a text message and when he read it. His grip on the phone stiffens.

_I've heard of you Louie Duck. How bold and daring you are to take down the Preps. Meet me at some overhead bridge near some Chinese restaurant. We need to talk._

"Who sent you the message?" Lena asked as she threw a dart. "Beats me. But he knows me for some reason." Louie replied. "So you're going there?" Lena asked. "I don't know. I went through some much trouble with the Preppies last month." Louie replied as he threw a dart. "But still, I can't ignore the message. Lena, take charge. When everyone's gone, lock the place up." She got the message as Louie grabbed his bag, said his goodbyes to everyone and left.

**In Duckburg...**

Louie reached the place as he put his bike aside. He looked around for a moment. "I'm standing by the overhead bridge near some Chinese restaurant. Where is he?" Louie wondered when, "So you came." He turned behind to see a German shepherd greaser walking towards him since he emerged from the alleyway. He wore a black t-shirt with a flaming skull at the front with his signature dark grey leather jacket. He wore dark brown pants with chains attached from the pockets to his belt around the waistline. He wore spiked boots with socks and shoulder pads, elbow guards and knee guards attached onto his attire and all these pads and guards have a single spike on it each.

"And who might you be?" Louie asked. "The name's Jonathan Vincent. Third year student and I'm the leader of all Greasers." Louie was shocked that a clique leader is seeking him. "Okay...what's it for you to see me?"

"Ha! I bet you think it's funny don't you? I'm a laughing stock right?" Jonathan began. "No. And I don't know why you're saying this shit to me." Louie replied cynically. "Yeah right. Everybody's laughing at me. All of you. At me directly!" Jonathan exclaimed and is starting to get angry. "Weirdo. What are you talking about anyway?" Louie asked. "Tell me kid. Have you had her?" Jonathan asked. "Had who?" Louie asked back. "Oh I bet you have...Have you had her!" Jonathan then grabbed Louie. "Who the duck are you talking about?!" Louie asked. "Layla! That slut! That slut...that I loved..." Jonathan let go and turned away for a moment. He then turned back to Louie and explained the situation.

"Both of us started dating in freshmen year. We were so inseparable! Hell, we won homecoming king and queen during that year also! But this year...she stopped seeing me! I tried to contact her. I messaged her. I even sent my boys to see if they can find her but...but...nothing! It's killing me that my queen is gone or she left me or something! I'm dying over a broad!" Once Jonathan is done, "Ricardo!"

The wolf greaser that Louie met before showed up. "He's the reason how I knew of you. No one can solve my problem and he recommended you to me because I also heard he helped you wreck the rich kids!" Jonathan explained. "No wonder..." Louie thought as he and Ricardo exchanged positive glances. "Now Louie, will you help find out what Layla's up to for me? I can't take the suspense. Go around Duckburg tonight to see if you can find her. Bring a camera for evidence and then we'll settle this once and for all." Jonathan tasked him. "Ricardo will accompany you for this task."

"Right. I'll do it." Louie replied. "Once done, meet me at the same location we met right now and show me the evidence." Jonathan added as Louie took his leave.

**Later that night...**

Louie got his camera ready as he noticed Dewey sitting on his bed looking at some pics through his phone. "I wish I can help you and fix you bro...but I feel guilty for going too far." Louie thought as he left the room. Now every time Dewey comes home, he'll just do his homework, practice basketball and lie on his bed looking at pictures of Webby. "I miss hanging out with Webby. I miss seeing her kick butt. I miss..." He stopped thinking. He got down and lifted his bed a bit. Underneath is a photo album. He put everything in place and lay on his bed and looked at it. Inside are pictures of himself and Webby doing things together. Just them only. One pic shows him and Webby standing together and holding jewels from an adventure a few years ago, another shows them swinging on some vine, another shows them in the Dewey Dew Night Show, another shows them eating ice cream together and many more. All these photos are taken from the year they met all the way until this year and before they begin high school. As Dewey continued looking, he noticed something. Most of the photos have something that he and Webby always do together. "I can't believe it..." He then fell into a trance.

**At the same time...**

Louie soon met up with Ricardo. "Here's a picture of Layla. Jonathan sent me the pic so that you'll know what she looks like." Louie took a look from his phone. It shows an attractive poodle wearing a pink shirt with a leather jacket and sleek black pants. She wore an ascot around her neck too. "Interesting. Let's get this over with Ricardo."

"I'm with you bro!" They took off in their bikes. They searched at the mall first. "I like this place. Too bad the only things I do is window shopping and eating." Ricardo spoke first. "Do you have any money at all?" Louie asked. "Not much. But most greasers like me are kinda low class. Too poor to afford many good stuff that most of you guys have. Video games, electronics and many more." Ricardo replied. "Do your parents work?" Louie asked. "Yeah. At Glomgold Industries. All they do is clean and cater. Yet they ain't getting much in their pay. Hell, our bills and rent are not yet paid." Ricardo explained. "They pooled so much to help me to get into this high school though.

"I see. What about your phone? How did get it?" Louie asked. "Last year I helped some employee carry some stuff to the store because it was a lot. He was grateful for this and gave me one of the latest smartphone models as a reward. Heh, luck was sometimes on my side." Ricardo explained. "You have enough to eat?" Louie asked. "I try not to spend a lot at least. I ate simply most of the time and that one time you treated me to pizza for helping you wreck the rich scumbags, I never felt better than ever." Ricardo replied. "Damn! I can't believe the greasers are low class! No wonder there was war between the rich and poor cliques." Louie thought. "Sorry if I asked you this stuff."

"It's alright Louie. You're a good person and-whoa! There she is! Hide!" They quickly hid as from a jewellery shop, Layla came out followed by, "Zane?!" Louie was shocked to see as Zane gave her a ring and she cheered in acceptance. "Quick! Take a pic!" Ricardo ordered. Louie took out his camera and took a picture of them. After that, they left the mall. "C'mon! Let's not lose them!" Ricardo told Louie as they followed them.

A few minutes later, "They're entering Chicken-Fil-A!" Louie noticed. They followed them indiscreetly and there, Louie ordered some nuggets, strips and drinks for himself and Ricardo as he brought the food to him and they ate. "What are they doing now?" Louie asked eating a strip. "They're doing the same thing as us." Ricardo replied sipping his soda. Across them, Zane is eating a chicken burger and Layla is eating salad.

After some time, they left and outside, they hugged as from inside the restaurant, Louie snapped a pic. "Something tells that-"

"Layla is cheating Jonathan!" He and Ricardo exclaimed in unison. "One more pic I suggest and then, we show them to Jonathan." Ricardo suggested. "Let's go." said Louie as they left the restaurant.

After a while, "They're entering the park." Ricardo noticed. "And they sat on the bench." Louie noticed. Then, "Oh shit!" They exclaimed as Louie took a picture. Looking at it, "Has she ever kissed other guys before meeting Jonathan?" Louie asked. "I really don't know but let's get the fuck outta here." said Ricardo. Both quickly left the park.

Some time later, Jonathan is at the same area as this afternoon smoking a cigarette when Louie and Ricardo arrived. "Here are the pictures. You're not gonna like them." Using his camera, Louie showed him the pics he took. "I can't fucking believe this!" Anger and rage filled him for a moment but stopped. He took out 20 dollars and paid Louie as, "I'll be in touch with you again." After that, he left as, "Looks like I'm needed again somehow." Louie thought. "And I didn't exepct Jonathan to pay me." He spoke up. "Yeah. Jonathan gained cash by mugging, pickpocketing and a coupe of small offences to survive and get into this school. It was also enough to pay anyone who helps him like you. Also, his parents are in jail so he's been doing this ever since freshman year. Last year, he became leader due to his actions." Ricardo explained as he looked at the time via his phone. "Well that was fun. See you again Louie? I gotta go and thanks for the meal again."

"No problem dude. See ya." They took their bikes and departed.

**Back at home...**

When Louie reached his room, "Hey Huey, why the worried face?"

"Look at our brother." Louie then noticed it. "He's been like this for some time?"

"Yeah...he was looking at some photo album when it happened." Huey replied as he went to his bed and showed it to Louie. "It's all the pics of him and Webby. But why?" Louie wondered when suddenly, Dewey sat up. "Dewey!" They exclaimed. "You alright?" Huey asked. Dewey said nothing for a moment. Then, "I don't know what happened. But one thing I do know, Webby and I are so inseparable. We held hands, hugged and cuddled together in happiness whenever we do things together and then...it struck me."

"What struck you?" Louie asked. "By looking at the pictures of us, I now know why I had this strange feeling all along! I...I...I..." Dewey was feeling it now. The strange feeling building up heat energy making his body hot and his face red...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"I like Webby! No, I love Webby! I feel it now! I love her but I keep denying it and you guys messing me around! I could have poured out my true feelings to her instead of hiding them away to the point the strange feeling in me reacts to our interactions!" At that moment, the strange feeling left. "Only when I openly tell Webby about my love for her, the strange feeling will finally be gone."

"Heh. It took him long enough to realize it at the core of his heart." Louie thought as, "Welcome back bro!" Huey hugged Dewey as Louie joined in for a triplet hug. "But we still need to help you make amends to Webby since we went too far." Huey stated. "No need. Leave everything to me. When the time comes, I'll open her eyes and heart to me." Dewey assured to them. "I trust you then." said Louie. Huey nodded it agreement. Some night they had.

**The next day at school...**

"THOK!"

A cue ball was shot onto the 15 ball and it sank into the upper left corner pocket. "Congrats Louie." Yung congratulated him. "You played very well Yung." Louie replied as they shook hands. The Cue Sports Club is in the middle of their practice in sinking balls into pockets with accuracy and precision. As Louie waited for his next match, "DING!"

"Another message from Jonathan I bet." Louie checked his phone and indeed, a message from him.

_I thought of something kid. Meet me at the same spot yesterday, all will be revealed once you get there. Take your time, I'll be waiting and be sure to get your ass here by today._

"His messages are pretty complicating." Louie thought as Mario called for him to have a match with him.

**So after school and CCA...**

At the meeting place, "Alright, what's this Zane got that I don't?" Jonathan asked in anger. "Well...he has money and looks." Louie replied. "Ha! Ha! You really it's funny don't you? You think I'm a joke huh? Remember, I am leader of the Greasers clique and it makes feel like royalty! Like I'm the King!" Jonathan stated. "But Layla who's my queen became a slut! Hanging out with that rich cunt instead of me! What is Zane thinking, stealing my chick, my girlfriend, MY BELOVD QUEEN!" The last part bellowed out loud as Jonathan punched a wall. "He's really cantankerous but strong in fighting." Louie thought. "Well Jonathan, I'm not laughing at your situation at least."

That calmed him down a lot. "Good, good kid. You, me and my boys. We'll teach Zane to keep his hands off my chick! Here's the plan, go and find him, provoke him and lure him to the abandoned warehouse behind the Duckburg Bank. Me and my boys will be waiting to school that son of a bitch!"

"Got it." Louie got on his bike and rode off to find Zane.

During the search, "It'll be unwise for myself to be exposed by him. I'll lose control of the Preppies so I need to conceal my face!" He then saw a shop and, "Gotcha!"

A minute, he can out wearing a ski mask. "Now I won't have to worry about them knowing it was me." Then, he saw Zane with his peers, Biff, Greg, Davian, Brycen, Chadwick and Paul. "Time to seek their attention." Using his super slingshot, Louie fired a stone. "THOK!"

"Who the fuck hit my bike?!" Zane exclaimed and saw Louie in disguise ride by. "It must be that masked freak! Get him!" Zane ordered as all chased him. "Someone get more chaps to help us in this pursuit!" Zane ordered as Biff sent a text message.

On his way to the ambush site, more preppies rode in. "Justin, Robert, Oliver, Enrique and Gregor are on my ass now!" Louie noticed as already, 12 preppies are gaining on him but on the bright side, "There it is!" He rode into the abandoned warehouse with the Preppies following him in.

Inside once all are in, Jonathan accompanied by other greasers consisting of the twin golden retrievers, Lenny and Lemmy, a terrier named Vance, the squirrel named Soda who was from Louie's class, a raccoon named Curtis, a black cat named Willy, 2 brown ducks named Kanz and Howard and a jackal named Tetsuo are on their bikes waiting for them as, "Well, well, well, Zane Haines. You've been having fun with a chick haven't you?" Jonathan spoke first. "I don't know what youre talking about greaseball. Oh wait, Layla? Ha! That chick's way better off with me than you!" Zane smirked. "Yeah. And you're better off being dead! ATTACK!" Jonathan ordered as he and his gang took out firecrackers while the preppies took out eggs. "Oh boy. This is gonna be chaotic." Louie can tell.

The fight has already begun as both cliques rode around the warehouse throwing their projectiles at each other. Kanz and Howard bombarded Enrique and Robert with firecrackers. Justin egged Vance on the face and he crashed onto Tetsuo and they're knocked out. Louie on the other hand took out his super slingshot and fired projectiles at the preppies. He shot down Chadwick, Paul and Winston. Lenny and Lemmy rode by him as they executed their teamwork throwing their firecrackers at some of the preppies and supplying their bros with some when they ran out as already, Lemmy threw a firecracker to Curtis who's attacking Davian in close combat. Taking it, he lighted it and bombarded him down.

On the other hand, Jonathan and Zane crashed onto each other. They stood up as Zane jabbed him. Jonathan triple hooked him and executed an axe kick on his face. Zane stood up and charge punched him but in response, Jonathan charged and executed a powerful haymaker on his face. "KSH!"

"AH!" Zane stumbled as, "This isn't over Jonathan!" He gave the signal as the other preppies still fighting the other greasers stopped immediately and retreated with him.

With the rumble over, "Aw man! I can't believe I got some of that burning hatred out of my system!" Jonathan told his peers as he turned to Louie. "Thanks Louie! You're a good kid I see. Here's the cash pal. Now if you excuse me, me and my boys will deal with the fleeing cowards. See you around!"

"Alright Jonathan. Good luck." Louie replied as the greasers picked up wooden short staffs and gave chase. Louie counted the money. Another 20 dollars. "Yes! And what's that?" At the corner is an electronic. "The janitor's gonna love it and teach me new moves even during the winter season!"

Satisfied with his day, Louie left the abandoned warehouse. "Okay, just end this already, I wanna go home and get my hands on Uncle Donald's Playduck magazines hoping I don't get caught. Okay?"

**Fine then. So yeah, winter season has arrived on this story and some stuff will happen in future chapters. You'll find out soon enough.**

**Anyway, Greasers sure are tough and Dewey has finally figured out the truth about the strange feeling he had in him for so long! Yes! All he has to do is redeem himself by pouring out his true feelings to Webby. How will it go? This is what all of you have been waiting for right? In moments time, all will be revealed. Okay, I gotta get back to work. Woo-hoo!**


	29. High Score!

**Chapter 29: High Score!**

**Note: Reminder, all the franchise mentioned in this chapter belong to their creators. I don't own them at all. Seriously.**

* * *

**The next day which is Saturday...**

"Huey, why did I accompany you to this?"

"Louie, it's not gonna take long. We'll get some video games to add in our collection and game on it!"

The 2 of them are cycling their way to some store. "A store where they sell comic books, cards used for gaming, video games of all kinds and uses to any game system, board games, vehicle, aircraft, navy, cybernetic, robotic and organic models from the various franchise like Command n Conquer, Red Alert, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, action figures from the Marvel and DC Comics, Gransazers, Justirisers, Ryukendo, Transformers and many more to come!" Huey stated. "Looks a bit boring. Well, this morning I learnt a move called the thrust kick from the janitor." Louie thought as he and his older brother arrived only to, "HEY! THIEF!" They watched as a random teen came out with stolen video games and the owner who's a pig came out but had breathing difficulties. "He has asthma." Huey realized as he and Louie walked to him. "You okay sir?" Louie asked. "No! I got robbed by this kid! He snatched 3 video games and darted off!" The owner explained. "Listen, I'll pay you 5 bucks and you can choose a video game of your choice for free."

"You got a deal! I'll be back in a minute!" Louie changed directions and cycled off. "Louie, wait!" Huey called out to him but he's gone already.

And a minute later, "I got the stolen goods!" Louie rode back and passed them to the owner. "Oh thanks!" He paid him his 5 dollars as, "I wonder what happened to the thief?" Huey asked.

It cuts to an alleyway as, "That jerk...threw a firecracker! Ow...I don't feel so...good."

Now back to them, they entered the store and, "Melvin!" Louie recognized as the penguin turned to see them. "Salutations Huey and Louie! What brings you here?" He asked politely. "We're just getting some new video games." Huey replied. "You?" Louie asked. "I was browsing a few Marvel Comic books and after that, I'll be heading down to the basement for the clique gathering." Melvin replied. "Clique gathering? You nerds also hang out here? I thought the school library is your main turf?" A surprised Huey asked. "Ha! Ha! All the cliques here have their main turf but they have other turfs around the city that serves as their outposts. The Duckburg Intellectual Hobbies Store is the outpost for us nerds." Melvin explained with additional info. "And Mr Podolak is Algernon's uncle."

"I see...haven't heard from Algernon for a long while." said Louie. "Well, he still pisses on his pants at wrong timings and from being bullied." said Melvin as Louie facepalm himself. "By the way, are you guys interested to check out the gathering? Don't worry, leave the talking to me." Melvin requested with assistance. "Heh, let's see how good it is." Louie replied. "Hmmm...I calculate we won't be long. It doesn't hurt to check it out." Huey thought and, "We're in!"

"Great!" Melvin then went to the counter. "Hope you don't mind but we would like access to the basement please?" He asked Mr Podolak. "Sure!" He replied as he opened up a board that enables him to leave his counter as the trio went in and entered the basement via a door behind the counter.

**Down there...**

"A flight of stairs down to the underground dungeon where all of us squires and knights fight for victory through cards and arcade machines." Melvin explained with roleplaying as they finally reached the basement. There, several nerds are watching 2 nerds consisting of a duck named Tyson and a bluejay named Kervin in a card game.

"I sacrifice Neo Bug(1800/1700) to tribute summon Saber Beetle(2400/1600) in attack position!" Tyson declared as he switched his monster card to the level 6 one sending the level 4 monster to the graveyard. "Here's the equip magic card, Armour with Laser Cannon! 700 plus 2400 equals 3100 attack points!" Tyson declared. "Oh shit." said Kervin. "Entering battle phase and when my Saber Beetle attacks a defence position monster, it inflicts piercing damage! Now go and destroy his Great White(1600/800)!" Tyson ordered as damage calculation took place. "Kervin took 2300 damage from the piercing damage and loses the match. Tyson wins!" Bucky declared as everyone oh in excitement. Tyson was pleased as "Whoa! Is that Yu-Gi-Oh?!" Louie exclaimed. "It's been years since Uncle Scrooge made this game public!" Huey exclaimed back. "I know right? That one adventure where he went to that universe, met the King of Games, had fun with him and got all the monster, magic and trap cards! All of them!" Louie recalled. (Go and read chapters 7 and 8 about the card game and stuff from my Best Friends story)

As they talked about it, "Salutations!" Melvin greeted his friends when, "Who are those people?" A nerd asked. "Stand your ground Logan, they come in peace. Matter of fact, they've come to hang out with us." Melvin told Logan. "So what? They can't join our gathering!" Logan replied as most of the nerds agreed with him but Bucky thought of something else. "Give them a chance guys. Let's see how good their video gaming skills are. In other words, see if they can beat our high scores." He suggested. "Besides, I owe Louie Duck for helping me." Algernon added. "He was one of my buyers in the stinkbombs." Francois added.

Louie was pleased that some of the nerds remembered him as, "Fine. We'll give them the chance. Choose one of the arcade machines and show us your gaming skills." Kervin stated in agreement. "I'll go first." Huey stated as he went to some Space Invader arcade machine and got his hands ready. "Brian, give him a token." Melvin ordered. The yak nerd, Brian nodded and handed Huey a token. "You only have one chance to beat the current high score of this game." He advised Huey. "Oh yeah. Let's game on!" Huey replied and the game is on as the first level is displayed along with the spaceship and the army of aliens all in pixelated form. Huey smiled as he went into focus mode into shooting down the aliens and dodging their attacks. All watched in awe as Huey expertly finished many levels. "Wow. Not bad for a newbie." A koala nerd named Levi exclaimed as Huey moved to the next level and there, he lost a life. "Okay...I better up my game!" Every level finished becomes more difficult but Huey gamed on and hard all the way until, "One life left!" Tyson exclaimed. "Good. Let's make the most of it." Huey declared as his hands went into overdrive mode controlling the joystick and the button as in the screen, the ship kept shooting and dodging as the alien attacks are becoming more berserk. This goes on until finally, the screen reads: "GAME OVER!"

"A for effort." said Huey and his high score? 30100. "Whoa! You beat Noah's score of 28870!" Tyson exclaimed as behind, the second year nerd just shrugged his shoulders and, "Dumb luck." He mumbled as Louie decided to make his move. He chose the Pac Man arcade game as Brian handed him a token. "This, is gonna be a-maze-ing." He joked as he slotted the token in and the game begins!

On the screen is a maze with pac dots and 4 power pellets. On the centre are 4 ghosts. Red, pink, blue and orange. Below them, a yellow circle appeared and Louie controlled it's movement eating pac dots and avoiding ghosts. When it eats a power pellet, the ghosts turn blue and it chased them to eat them and gain points. But the eyes will go back to their turf and respawn from there. Also, a type of fruit will appear at it's starting point from just now. Louie had his fun as he completed the first level. "And it ate so many ghosts!" He added referring to Pac Man as the next level begins.

**6 levels later...**

"Level 7 and only one life left, let's go!" Louie thought as already, the game also becomes more difficult just like the Space Invader one. Louie focused on eating pac dots and power pellets and the ghosts are more tenacious in their movement. Louie tried to avoid them as much as he can but, "NOOOOOO!" Game over but, "Ha! I beat your high school Dais!" He cheered. The nerds all amazed at their gaming skills as comments filled the basement.

"Those guys are cool!"

"Wow! I never thought they can game so well!"

"Damn! They should hang out with us more often!"

And even better, Bucky approached Louie and revealed something to him. "I always say I'll give my bottle rocket launcher to anyone who can beat Dais' high score! Here, take it along with this electronic!" He then took out the 3 barrelled weapon which was loaded already and the size of a sawed-off shotgun and the electronic and gave them to Louie. "Even better than I expected!" Louie thought in satisfaction as Bucky did some explanation. "This weapon fires bottle rockets. Packs a lot of punch but accuracy is terrible. One out of the 3 bottle rockets fired will launch straight while the other 2 will randomly launch onto other directions. After you fire all 3 of them, you have to reload another supply of fresh ammo to continue firing." Bucky explained. "Gotcha. I'll make the most of it." Louie replied as he also looked at the electronic. "The janitor will appreciate this and teach me a new move soon enough." He thought as, "Who wants another round of Yu-Gi-Oh?" Algernon asked as the nerds crowded around as already, Dais and Noah started the card game.

**2 hours later...**

"That was fun. Even though we spent a lot of time down there but it was so worth it." said Huey as he, Louie and Melvin left the basement. "C'mon Hue. Let's get the games we want especially for my case, I get to choose one for free." Louie reminded him as they started browsing through while Melvin waited by drinking soda.

After a while, "We have what we came for. Let's go." said Huey as the trio left when Louie got a text message. "Heh. Lena. She wants to show us something. Drop by at Lana's house asap." Louie told them for ever since the formation of the Besties Clique, Louie started a chat group for himself and the members. "interesting, the fair maiden has something to show us since she was with those 2 music maidens. Onward!" Melvin stated with roleplaying as they got on their bikes and cycled off.

**At Lana's house...**

"This is her house alright." said Huey. "Yeah. 2 garages sandwiching her main home. One for the rides and other for-" Louie's words were cut by some rock music being played from the garage on the right. Already, the other members of the clique just arrived. "Alright. I don't have for this but why did Lena ask us to come here?" Gosalyn asked as the group entered the front yard only for one of the garage doors to open and, "Lena!" Webby cheered running to her friend as the others went to check out what's going on and, "I came all the way here to see you guys in a band?" Ingrid asked. "Not just that. It's time we rock and roll in the upcoming Winter Talent Show!" said Lana as she jammed on her electric guitar one time. "That's right! We're so gonna win first prize! Mark my words peeps!" Luna cheered spinning her drumsticks. "Definitely. We passed the tryouts so far and now, performance live onstage on that day itself!" Lena cheered along.

"Whoa..." All exclaimed. "I nearly forgot all about it! I heard the prize is gonna be big!" said Cornelius. "And I heard so many people from the Band Kids, Rockers and Hip-Hops clique participating." said Shard. "I know right? Every talent show, these 3 cliques war with one another through this." said Duncan. While the chat goes on among the group, Dewey was watching them as he set his eyes on Lena, Lana and Luna. "One thing's for sure, they're not the only ones participating." He thought with a smile as he gazed at Webby who brought up something. "So Lana, what's the name of your all female rock band?" Lana was stunned for a moment. "Okay. They did not prepare for this. Ouch." said Leticia. "Uh..." Lana tried to think of a band name but no idea. "You girls got any?" She asked. "No clue." Luna replied but Lena just smirked. "I think I know a solution." She then winked at the readers.

**Of course she did. Lena could use a hand out here. So listen up! You guys can have fun and help give the girls a band name for their all female rock band so that they can make a name in the upcoming Winter Talent Show!**

**Yes, it's also the next chapter that I'll be working on and also, I feel so honoured to find out this story has reached more than 10000 views in nearly 6 months! Wow, this was thrilling! I never thought this story is becoming a hit but still, a long way to go to work on the plot and the fun. I even used old school references and nostalgia like the video games Huey and Louie gamed on. Not to mention I could use these 2 brothers to hang out at least.**

**So, who's participating? Who's gonna win? Find out in the next chapter! Woo-hoo!**


	30. The Winter Talent Show!

**Chapter 30: The Winter Talent Show!**

**Guest Orochi, the band name is perfect! For those who submitted their band name ideas, not bad, pretty good and still, thanks. Alright, it's talent time!**

* * *

**Thursday night...**

It was the night of the Winter Talent Show. Students can be seen making their way to attend the event. Some brought their families and friends meet up and hang out for a while until they decided to get seated in the auditorium.

There, it's nearly packed. Yeah don't worry, the family's there too. Scrooge, Della, Donald, Daisy, Beakly, Launchpad, Ty, Indy, Drake and the besties clique. The family sat on one aisle and the clique sat on another. Plus, they're at the same area as before just like in the musical. "I got a list of people participating in this talent show." Violet scrolled her tablet up as some of them took a peek. "Let's see...we have second year student Rosenburg McSquawk from the Band Kids doing a tuba solo, a trio of second year students and rappers led by someone known as Checkmate and his partners which are the twin foxes, JC and CJ, there's graduating student, Tamekichi Hachigorou doing a heavy metal solo with his guitar and here's the Feather Heights. Lena, Lana and Luna rocking out." The list of performances went on until, "The last is...what? Dewey Duck?" Violet gasped as the besties clique were shocked especially Webby. "What is he thinking?" She thought as beside her, Huey and Louie kept quiet. "Follow the plan and we'll patch things up." Huey whsipered to Louie. "I know. We just need to wait for the right moment." Louie whispered back.

**At the backstage...**

Those participating are getting ready. Some practice their moves, others worked on their instruments, others recited lyrics or raps and others tested out their talent. For Lena and her friends, they're so prepared as they waited with their instruments. "I've always dreamed of this. Our band name making a name onstage and we'll be famous! When I graduate, I wanna rock this world full time with my best friends! Go on world tours, perform live onstage and get rich!" Lana stated. "That's so cool! I'll be with you all the way!" said Luna. "Although, to achieve your dream, the only thing you need to do is write your own songs." said Lena. "Lena's got a point. You better think of your own songs one day." said Luna. "Yeah...I heard it's difficult to come up with your own songs." said Lana. "I've heard of people who write in their diaries, journals or poems. They turn these works into hardcore songs and made millions through them during live perofrmances." Lena revealed. "Hey that's a good idea! Lana has her diary and she make use of that one day." said Luna. "I'm so speechless at how you girls want to help and I so appreaciate it. I'm so glad you 2 agreed to form this rock band with me." Lana thanked them as they shared a group hug and continued chatting. While they're doing that, at another area, Dewey is alone reading lyrics from a script. "Yeah. This one song I picked to sing...will open Webby's eyes and heart and the strange feeling in her. This is the night that I will end our friendship and evolve it into something more beautiful and official." Dewey spoke to himself. He took a deep breath and smiled. "I'm ready."

**Back at the auditorium...**

As of now, it's entirely packed and then, Principal Aquila appeared on stage as all silenced themselves. "Good evening everyone. Welcome to the Duckburg High Winter Talent Show! 10 performances and one winner. For the prize, 500 dollars and a 100 dollar gift voucher to use at the Duckburg Megamall!" Principal Aquila announced. All cheered and applauded as the principal continued his speech. "As you all know, December is the month we celebrate Christmas. We all look forward to the holidays, feasting and bonding with our family and friends. As we enter the new year soon, I look forward to keeping up the good work to make this high school the best place to study and learn!" Principal Aquila finished his speech as the cheering and applauding grew louder. As he left the stage, Horatio entered the stage and, "Okay people! The talent show's gonna begin! 10 performances will take place and be judged by our 3 judges! They are Ms Tilly, Mrs Val and Ms Farrell!" All applauded for the 3 female teachers. "They will rate the performance and whoever gives the best wins the talent show! Let's meet our first performer, Declan Stadelhorn!" All applauded as a skunk emerged onstage and started singing the song, "Circles."

_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh_

_We couldn't turn around_  
_'Til we were upside down_  
_I'll be the bad guy now_  
_But no, I ain't too proud _(During that part, a shoe hit his face but was not affected as from the seats, several jocks snickered as Declan picked up the thrown shoe)  
_I couldn't be there_  
_Even when I try_  
_You don't believe it_  
_We do this every time _(During that part, he threw the shoe back at the jocks hitting one of them on his face)

**After a while...**

"Well that turned out pretty good for Declan. Now, let's rap things up and welcome Checkmate and his rap posse which are the twin rappers, JC and CJ!" Horatio announced as rap music was being played as the trio of a lizards entered the stage as Checkmate began the rap and do some breakdancing as a soundtrack is being played.

Checkmate:

_You're now tuned into the mu'fuckin greatest_  
_Turn the music up in the headphones_  
_Tim, you can go and brush your shoulder off nigga I got you, yeah_

Trio:

_If you feelin' like a pimp nigga, go and brush your shoulders off_  
_Ladies is pimps too, gon' brush your shoulders off_  
_Niggas is crazy baby, don't forget that boy told you_  
_Get, that, dirt off your shoulder_

Checkmate:

_I probably owe it to y'all, proud to be locked by the force_  
_Tryin' to hustle some things, that go with the Porsche_  
_Feelin' no remorse, feelin' like my hand was forced_  
_Middle finger to the Lord, nigga grippin' my balls_  
_Stab the ladies they love me, from the bleachers they screamin'_  
_All the ballers is bouncin' they like the way I be leanin'_  
_All the rappers be hatin', off the track that I'm makin'_  
_But all the hustlers they love it just to see one of us make it_  
_Came from the bottom of bottom, to the top of the pots_  
_Nigga London, Japan and I'm straight off the block_  
_Like a running back, get it man, I'm straight off the block_  
_I can run it back, nigga, 'cause I'm straight with the Roc_

Trio:

_If you feelin' like a pimp nigga, go and brush your shoulders off_  
_Ladies is pimps too, gon' brush your shoulders off_  
_Niggas is crazy baby, don't forget that boy told you_  
_Get, that, dirt off your shoulder_

_You gotta get, that, dirt off your shoulder_  
_You gotta get, that, dirt off your shoulder_  
_You gotta get, that, dirt off your shoulder_  
_You gotta get, that, dirt off your shoulder_

JC:

_Your homey Hov' in position, in the kitchen with soda_  
_I just whipped up a watch, tryin' to get me a Rover_  
_Tryin' to stretch out the coca, like a wrestler, yessir_  
_Keep the heckler close, you know them smokers'll test ya_  
_But like, fifty-two cards when I'm, I'm through dealin'_  
_Now fifty-two bars come out, now you feel 'em_  
_Now, fifty-two cars roll out, remove ceiling_  
_In case fifty-two broads come out, now you chillin'_  
_With a boss bitch of course S.C. on the sleeve_  
_At the 40/40 club, ESPN on the screen_  
_I paid a grip for the jeans, plus the slippers is clean_  
_No chrome on the wheels, I'm a grown-up for real_

Trio:

_If you feelin' like a pimp nigga, go and brush your shoulders off_  
_Ladies is pimps too, gon' brush your shoulders off_  
_Niggas is crazy baby, don't forget that boy told you_  
_Get, that, dirt off your shoulder_

_You gotta get, that, dirt off your shoulder_  
_You gotta get, that, dirt off your shoulder_  
_You gotta get, that, dirt off your shoulder_  
_You gotta get, that, dirt off your shoulder_

CJ:

_Your boy back in the building, Brooklyn we back on the map_  
_Me and my beautiful bitch in the back of that 'Bach_  
_I'm the realest that run it, I just happen to rap_  
_I ain't gotta clap at 'em, niggas scared of that black_  
_I drop that "Black Album" then I back, out it_  
_As the best rapper alive nigga ask about me_  
_From Bricks to Billboards, from grams to Grammy's_  
_The O's to opposite, Orphan Annie_  
_You gotta pardon Jay, for sellin' out the Garden in a day_  
_I'm like a young Marvin in his hey'_  
_I'm a hustler homey, you a customer crony_  
_Got some, dirt on my shoulder, could you brush it off for me?_

Trio:

_If you feelin' like a pimp nigga, go and brush your shoulders off_  
_Ladies is pimps too, gon' brush your shoulders off_  
_Niggas is crazy baby, don't forget that boy told you_  
_Get, that, dirt off your shoulder_

_You gotta get, that, dirt off your shoulder_  
_You gotta get, that, dirt off your shoulder_  
_You gotta get, that, dirt off your shoulder_  
_You gotta get, that, dirt off your shoulder_

Checkmate:

_You're now tuned into the mu'fuckin' greatest_  
_Best rapper alive, best rapper alive_

After their stupendous performance, they bowed to the audience as loud applause took place and the judges took down notes with impressed looks on their faces. "Man, their raps are slamming!" Cornelius described. "Catchy." Vickson agreed.

And the talent show continues on with Rosenburg's tuba solo that sent the audience laughing and applauding followed by a band kid who played a serenade via piano. From the left side, "Ready girls?" Lana asked. "Oh yeah. I owe it to you for teaching me." said Lena. "Let's hype the entire audience with our hardcore skills!" said Luna as the trio hi-5 each other and got their instruments ready.

After that the curtains are drawn in as Horatio emerged. "Coming up next, a trio of female ducks are gonna rock n roll and probably jam too to go live onstage! The Feather Heights!"

The curtains are drawn as the audience clapped (Except some of the jeering band kids). "Yeah! Lena! Lana! Luna! Go for it!" Webby cheered. "Make my ears bleed." said Leticia sighing a bit. "Heh, show me what you got and learnt Lena." Louie thought to himself with a smile. "Booyah! Hype me with your music!" Gosalyn called out as right on stage, Lena and Lana are at the front with their electric guitars and behind them, Luna got her drum kit ready. Plus, the band name is written on the front drum. "1, 2, 3, GO!" Lana and Lena started jamming on their electric guitars for the first few minutes. Remembering her lessons, Lena focused as she strummed the strings with her guitar pick. After that, Luna started the beat as singing began.

Lana:

_You shout it out_  
_But I can't hear a word you say_  
_I'm talking loud not saying much_  
_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_  
_You shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof nothing to lose_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_Ricochet, you take your aim_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am tita-ni-um_ (During that part, Luna started beating her drums faster)  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall, __I am tita-ni-um!_

(Things went wild as Lana and Lena jammed wildly in excitement performing a few slick moves with their electric guitars and Luna went full power beating around her drumkit as from the audience, many rockers cheered for them as the performance continues)

Lena:

_Cut me down_  
_But it's you who has further to fall_  
_Ghost town, haunted love_  
_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_  
_I'm talking loud not saying much_

(During her performance, Louie couldn't help but fall in love with her singing and his face had a small blush too)

_I'm bulletproof nothing to lose_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_Ricochet, you take your aim_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall, __I am tita-ni-um!_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am tita-ni-um!_  
_I am titanium, I am titanium_

(Same thing as just now, wild performance)

_I am tita-ni-um!_

(It continues on...)

_I am tita-ni-um!_

(Then, they slowed down and played their music slowly as Lana began)

Lana:

_Stone-hard, machine gun_  
_Firing at the ones who run_  
_Stone-hard, thus bulletproof glass_

Lana and Lena:

_You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am tita-ni-um!_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am tita-ni-um!_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am tita-ni-um!_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am tita-ni-um!_

(The girls went even wilder moving around while jamming on their electric guitars. After several seconds, the guitarists slid on stage with their knees on the ground)

Lana:

_I am tita-ni-um!_

All were stunned by their rock n roll performance as already, it has ended. Then, an incredibly loud applause took place and the rockers are seen cheering out loud the loudest. From the second level, the besties cheered for them. "Russell loves rock and roll!" Russell cheered. "My kind of music to make me go crazy!" Duncan cheered. "That's my adoptive sister." Violet thought applauding for her. "Damn! Lena sure got used to this." said Ty. "I know right?" Indy agreed as they fist bump.

Onstage, The trio sure felt the hype as they bowed to the audience, got their instruments and left the stage as the impressed judges took down notes. They soon entered backstage as, "We did it!" Luna cheered. "The crowd loved us! They love our energy! They love our performance!" Lana cheered as nearby, Tamekichi who's a porcupine approached them. "You chicks rocked the stage incredibly! This is how rock and roll will always be better than those stupid band kids and their classical music. Oh well, my turn."

"Good luck." Lena told him and he gave her the cool gesture in response. "Alright girls, let's get some sodas to celebrate!" Lana suggested and they cheered in agreement.

**Back onstage...**

Several minutes had passed and Tamekichi just finished his solo. After that, 5 cheerleaders performed dance choreography and sang some K-pop song. Not to mention they wore skimpy Christmas outfits that are literally outrageous. Then, some girl danced ballet followed by a boy who did stand-up comedy but was terrible at it to the point the jocks and cheerleaders jeered and threw stuff at him.

After a fine mess cleaned up, Horatio went onstage. "The show sure is tense! Every performance gave it their all! Now, the last one for the night and then, prize presentation to the one winner. So, we got a solo performer for us to hear his voice, Dewey Duck!"

From the second level, all gasped. "I thought Dewey told me he wasn't going?" Della exclaimed. "He said he was feeling under the weather!" Donald added. "Curse me kilts. Wot is goin on with tha lad?" Scrooge wondered as onstage, Dewey walked in calmly. He was still in casual attire for some reason still wearing his letterman jacket and he's holding a mike. Taking a deep breath, "Before I begin, I'd like to dedicate this song to someone special. She was my best friend for as long as I remembered. Sure, we had a few ups and downs in the past and present and now, I feel like I wanted to do something special for her. Starting now." Upon hearing that, Webby was confused at his words as he then gave the thumbs up as from the audio room in the second level behind all those seated around it, 2 students got to work and a soundtrack is being played. With courage, Dewey began.

_I've been letting you down, down_  
_Girl, I know I've been such a fool_  
_Givin' in to temptation_  
_I should've played it cool_

(Once he began, he and Webby immediately felt the strange feelings in their hearts but regardless, Dewey sang on)

_The situation got out of hand_  
_I hope you understand_

(Dewey then sang the chorus and did a bit of dancing with a serious look on his face)

_It can happen to anyone of us_  
_Anyone you think of_  
_Anyone can fall_  
_Anyone can hurt someone they love_  
_Hearts will break_  
_'Cause I made a stupid mistake!_

_It can happen to anyone of us_  
_Say you will forgive me_  
_Anyone can fail_  
_Say you will believe me_  
_I can't take, my heart will break_  
_'Cause I made a stupid mistake, a stupid mistake!_

(Dewey then smiled as he sang the next part of the lyrics while a confused Webby felt the strange feeling grow stronger and likewise, his)

_She was kind of exciting_  
_A little crazy, I should've known_  
_She must have altered my senses_  
_'Cause I offered to walk her home_

(He then had the serious look again as Webby is starting to feel something in Dewey)

_The situation got out of hand_  
_I hope you understand_

_It can happen to anyone of us_  
_Anyone you think of_  
_Anyone can fall_  
_Anyone can hurt someone they love_  
_Hearts will break_  
_'Cause I made a stupid mistake_

_It can happen to anyone of us_  
_Say you will forgive me_  
_Anyone can fail_  
_Say you will believe me_  
_I can't take, my heart will break_  
_'Cause I made a stupid mistake, a stupid mistake..._

_A stupid mistake..._

(As Dewey sang on, tears started to form up in his eyes and likewise, Webby...)

_She means nothing to me, nothing to me_  
_I swear every word is true_  
_Don't wanna lose you_

(Dewey paused for a bit as the tears started trickling down his face)

_The situation got out of hand_  
_I hope you understand_

(Dewey then gave it his all as the tears dripped onto the stage and more formed up in his eyes as he let out his emotions)

_It can happen to anyone of us!_  
_Anyone you think of_  
_Anyone can fall_  
_Anyone can hurt someone they love_  
_Ooh, their hearts will break_  
_'Cause I made a stupid mistake!_

_It can happen to anyone of us!_  
_Say you will forgive me_  
_Anyone can fail_  
_Say you will believe me_  
_I can't take, my heart will break_  
_'Cause I made a stupid mistake!_

_Yeaaaaaaaaaah... _(While singing, Dewey got on his knees as more tears dripped onto the stage. He then got up and finished it)

_Anyone can fall_  
_Anyone can hurt someone they love_  
_Ooh, their hearts will break_  
_'Cause I made a stupid mistake!_

_ A stupid mistake..._

Silence had filled the entire auditorium as Dewey wiped his tears and bowed to the audience. Then, the judges stood up and clapped their hands and one by one, everyone stood up and applauded to Dewey including his family and friends. And somehow, "Why...why do I feel this? Why did Dewey sing this song?" Webby asked herself as she wiped her tears away. "Webby, he sang this because he made a stupid mistake in causing a rift between you and him and it's all because we messed up." Huey explained. "And we're sorry for causing everything. Dewey even asked for your forgiveness in what he unintentionally did." Louie added. "And also, he opened out his emotions and feelings through this song to you." Huey also added on and it hit her. "He...He...He...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Apparently she couldn't say it because she felt a red blush on her face as, "Webby, are you okay?" Violet asked and noticed. "Nothing!" She denied hiding her face.

**After the talent show...**

"We have the results of the talent show. The judges have submitted the results and all I have to do is read out the winner for this year's Winter Talent Show!" Horatio announced. All eyes are glued to him as he opened an envelope. "The winner for this year's Winter Talent Show goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"The Feather Heights! Lively! Active! Hyping Epic rock n roll music that makes my morale high!" Horatio announced as Lena, Lana and Luna ran onstage cheering like never before as Principal Aquila went onstage and gave them the first prize. All applauded for them as the trio

**After that...**

"We did it! Woo-hoo!" Lana cheered. "I'm telling you girls, we should celebrate! The 3 of us going out!" said Luna. "Ha! Ha! Let's do this then!" Lena cheered as the Besties clique arrived and mingled with them. As for the family, "Where's Dewey?" Della asked. "Probably at the backstage." Louie replied. "And where's Webby?" Beakly asked. "She decided to look for him so that we can go home soon." Huey replied as he and Louie exchanged goodbyes with the clique members while Della and Beakly along with Scrooge and Donald went back in the school. "It is just as planned." Louie thought as he and Huey gave each other the thumbs up.

**At the backstage...**

Dewey is all alone keeping his script. "Good performance." He spoke to himself. "I agree." A voice spoke out as Dewey looked behind to see Webby walking towards him. She then stopped from a distance to him. Both stared at each other for several seconds.

Then, "Just to let you know, Huey and Louie admitted to me that they did mess up and caused the rift between us. I'm sorry for doubting your words."

"It's alright Webby. Both us made a stupid mistake. It can really happen to anyone of us." Dewey assured to her. "Say, will you forgive me for this past incident?"

"Well...I found out the truth tonight so yes, I forgive you." Webby replied. Dewey smiled over it. "So...are we even?" Dewey asked.

"Yeah. We're even." Webby replied in a calm manner. Dewey was pleased about as he continuing smiled at her. Webby however did not smile the whole time. Instead, "Let's go Dewey, the others are waiting for us." She then got ready to leave when, "Wait!" She looked behind again. "What's wrong Dewey? We're now even right?"

"Yeah...but also..." Dewey walked towards Webby. As they faced each other now, "Webby..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"I love you."

She gasped turning red.

"We were so close back then and I don't think I have told you this but I had this strange feeling inside me for a long time. At that time, I do not understand why it reacts whenever we hang out together through adventuring and stuff and it gets stronger when we began high school. Only this month, the memories of our bonding struck me! I now understand why I had it. Because of you. We're inseparable. We enjoy being together. The more we do this, the stronger this strange feeling inside me becomes and then the next thing it happens, I feel something in you and I can't help it but pour out heart and soul to confess my love to you right now!"

By the time Dewey is done, Webby is shaking and trembling a bit. Her face is tomato red and her hands are twitching a bit. She couldn't say anything. More like, she doesn't know what to say. Dewey was concerned for her and then, he just walked away. "I guess nothing happened..." He thought when, "WAIT!"

He turned around as Webby ran to him. They faced each other again. "Is this all true? Is this why I also feel it?" She asked. "Wait, what?" A confused Dewey asked. "I don't know why but when you mentioned this strange feeling, I also didn't tell you about it. I already felt it several times ever since we began our first year and it started during your basketball tryouts." Webby revealed. "I often wonder what's the meaning of the strange feelings we had in us the whole time and how they're connected to us?"

"Webby. Here's my answer." First move goes to Dewey for this is the moment he's been waiting for as he walked to Webby and the next thing it happened...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

It's official. Webby's face became redder than just now after his confession. Her beak felt soft upon contact with his'. She couldn't help it. It was...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

An incredible feeling. As it goes on, she placed her arms around his neck and he did the same and they became closer full contact through their beaks. At that moment, the strange feelings in them reacted and resonated in sync perfectly. They can feel it. It heated up to the max and all of it is being released in a single resonance. They're really lost in their world as a minute later, the strange feeling...

...

...

...

...

...

Is finally released. No more they can feel as their beaks separated. "Wow..." They exclaimed. "It's beautiful." Webby described. "I never felt so much better." said Dewey. They stared at each other for another minute. "So...we're official right? Boyfriend and girlfriend?" Dewey asked. He got his answer as Webby repaid him from just now as their beaks came in contact again. This time, it was a bit more steamy as their hands are on each other's backs for a minute again and they somewhat started to enjoy this. After that, they smiled at each other.

"I love you Dewey Duck."

"I love you too Webby vanderquack."

They held hands locking their fingers onto each others'. Then, the adults arrived and found them in a love gaze to each other. "Aw...this is the cutest and sweetest moment I have ever seen in my entire life!" Della exclaimed tearing up a bit and even felt like screaming in joy while the rest are completely speechless over this newly developed relationship.

**Hip Hip Hooray! They are back! Mended into a relationship! Yay! Dewey has done it! He now has a girlfriend and they can have more fun together as a newly developed couple! How sweet and lovely if you ask me!**

**Okay enough joy overloads. So yeah, The Feather Heights won and rock n roll has hyped the audience even me! But that is one reason why I got hyped like crazy while drinking coke. Another reason is...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Un-frickin-believable! How did I unexpectedly get 100 reviews?! I dunno how that happened but wow, thank you! Thank you! I started this story on the first month of the year 2020 and in 6 months, I did 30 chapters including this one and got pretty decent stats as a result. Thanks for the support guys! This story is so on all the way until the day I announce it's final events. Also, Rivera and Jordan! If you're reading this chapter, I'm starting to catch up to you guys! LOL!**

**Oh yeah. Song references which are Dirt Off Your Shoulders, Titanium and Anyone of Us belong to their creators. If you haven't heard of these songs before, check them out on Youtube. They're so catchy in my ears.**

**Okay, back to the writing board. Woo-hoo!**


	31. Wrong Part of the City

**Chapter 31: Wrong Part of the City**

* * *

**4 days later...**

"Wow. The talent show was a blast! The Feather Heights won and Dewey and Webby are no longer in the friend zone!" Louie thought as the group entered the school. Snow has covered the school grounds so far due to the winter season as some of the students are having fun in the snow. Louie couldn't help but feel happy to see Dewey and Webby holding hands are gazing at each other for a long time as Huey, Violet, Lena and Gosalyn were very happy for these 2 also.

"Nice job fixing it." said Lena. "Wow, they are so perfect for each other." Gosalyn whispered. "I know right?" Huey agreed as they entered the building. There inside, they went to their lockers, got their required learning materials for their lessons and before that, "Let's go Dewdrop."

"Sure thing Gorgeous." Dewey replied kissing her cheek as she giggled with a blush. The others smiled at this as they got their stuff ready and headed to their respective classes.

**So therefore...**

"Have you all finished your Physics homework on energy?" Mr Slothorn who's the physics teacher for Class Y101 asked. All took them out showing it to him. "Excellent. Deco, will you please collect the homework?" The bat student gave him the thumbs up as he started collecting the homework while dancing a bit since he's a member of the Hip-Hops clique. Once done, "Okay, let's get started with energy and there's more to this topic today!" Mr Slothorn announced as the lesson begins.

In another class, "Who can answer this question? The Treaty of Versailles was signed by 3 people. Who are they?" The history teacher, Mr Warren asked. "Ooh! I know! David Lloyd George who's the prime minister of Britain, George Clemenceau who's the leader of France and Woodrow Wilson, 28th president of America!" Webby answered as the class was amazed and Dewey even hi-5 her. "Excellent answer! You know your history well dear Webby! Okay next question, an alliance known as the Central Powers was formed. Which of the countries are members of this alliance?" Mr Warren asked. "Uh...is it Russia?" Some dog student asked. "Okay let's get another answer from someone who's not a complete retard. Anyone?" Mr Warren asked.

And then, "Go!" Coach Catson threw the ball as 2 teams of 12 students clashed through a game of captain's ball in the gymnasium. Louie just caught the ball as, "Louie! I'm open!" Lena called out. Louie saw her as he threw the ball to her. She then threw the ball to the captain who's standing on a chair and she caught it! The team cheered as Louie and Lena fist bump and the game continues!

**Sometime later after school...**

"The Duckburg Dragons Ice Hockey Team is beginning their quarterfinals match against the Macaw Unicorns in 2 hours. As far as I know, before the Winter Talent Show, they had their first match against the Goosetown Garudas and won. Now first, I need to do my homework and eat nacho chips with cheese dip in the library café." Louie thought to himself as he entered the library and headed to the second level. There, he found the café and settled everything as he worked on some math problems and talked with B.O.Y.D on the phone for some answers.

**15 minutes later...**

"Thanks for the answers B.O.Y.D! I'll remember to practice on how the equations are calculated!"

"No problem! Catch you later!" The phone call ended as Louie finished up his snack, packed his stuff and headed down. When he got down, "Amigo! Amigo! I need your help right now!" He looked to his left to see Ernest waving at him. "That's the duck I saved his ass during the student council elections." Louie thought as he walked to him. There, he sat down facing him as Ernest began. "Jonathan and his goons are hassling me about Algernon! He thinks that he's trying to hook up with Layla! He's starting to become an enraging psychopath!"

"What the duck? Algernon and Layla together? Gross dude!" Louie exclaimed gagging a bit. "I know! All the nerds know Algernon likes blonde girls." Ernest explained. "I find it hard to believe." said Louie. "Whatever! But please Louie, find Algernon before Jonathan wrecks him and comes to his senses!" Ernest begged. Knowing that Jonathan's cantankerous behaviour will definitely be a nightmare to Algernon when he finds out, "Okay, where is Algernon?" Louie asked. "Oh I don't know! Last thing I know he was hanging out with Anderson Chubb and Thaddeus Carlson. Maybe they know!" Ernest replied. "Wait who?" Louie doesn't know those nerds. "Anderson is one of the smartest nerds in terms of the academics and is part of the drama club! He even portrayed as the army messenger in that Mulan musical! And Thaddeus is never seen with his trusty ruler! Metal and he carries it around like a sword!" Ernest explained. "Well that complicates things a bit." Louie thought as he left the library.

"It'll be easier to find this Thaddeus since he carries a metal ruler around the school all the time." Louie thought as he started looking around. He checked the cafeteria. Nothing but it beats buying a can of Pep!. He then checked the gym. Wait, nerds don't work out or join clubs related to fighting and stuff. He then checked the labs. All empty. Except for one because some graduating students are practicing their practical chemistry in getting chemical mixtures right. "Screw this I'm going outside." Louie thought as he left.

Outside, he looked around when he heard voices.

"Where is he?"

"Yeah! Tell Jonathan where is he or we'll gut kick you skinny nerds!"

"I know where it came from..." Louie went to the carpark on the right and there, is Jonathan and several greasers harassing Anderson and Thaddeus. "Where's Algernon you skinny beanpoles? Spill it or I'll haymaker you without mercy!" Jonathan threatened as his anger started to rise. "We don't remember anything! I swear!" Thaddeus replied. "Actually...I do remember he was with us and then he for some reason took off to Orange Cab Pizza." Anderson recalled. "Wait what?" Thaddeus asked as, "Well finally someone spilled the beans!" Jonathan exclaimed. "Alright boys! Let's go! Kato, Tetsuo, put them out of their misery!" The order is given as all but these 2 greasers remain. "HELP US!" Anderson yelled when, "IOW!"

"IOOM!"

A bottle rocket was fired and Kato and Tetsuo are instantly knocked out. "It's Louie!" Thaddeus exclaimed as they approached him and he's armed with the bottle rocket launcher he got before. "Thank you for saving us! Don't worry, I lied about Algernon's location. We were aware of his agenda and planned to keep it a secret. Hurry, go to the public library and find him there!" Anderson tipped Louie as he nodded and left.

Getting on his bike, "The public library. The same library where Webby met Violet and where Emily Quackfaster managed." Louie thought as he cycled off. (Yes, the very same library seen in the Friendship Magic episode)

**Some time later...**

"I'm here!" Louie parked his bike and looked around. He then saw Algernon waiting outside the library. "Algernon you are so dead!" He called out. "Dead? I'm actually alive now." The nerd replied. "Not for long, Jonathan's gonna pound you for trying to make some moves on his girl." Louie stated. "What? But Layla just asked me to-wait, is that..." Both looked to their right to see her meeting up with someone by the library. "What's going on?" Louie wondered as he and Algernon went to investigate.

There, "So, Paul, honey, listen if you want me to be with you, it comes at a price. 100 dollars shouldn't be problem. That's nothing to a lion of your means." Layla can be seen chatting with the lion preppy. "Oh but Lola, I'd have to steal it from my father. My weekly allowance is not so much if you ask me." Paul replied as Algernon butt in. "But Layla, you told me just now that-"

"Shut up fatso! I'm not finished with Paul yet!" Layal snapped as she turned her attention back to Paul. "I thought you liked me. You said you did and you'll be man enough to meet my request right?" Layla. "Why of course! I do love you Layla! But it's just that-"

"Oh I see now, you think I'm a cheap slut huh? Thinking that I'm too easy to be attracted to some rich turd like you?! Well that's it!" Layla stormed off as, "B-B-But Lola, wait..." Paul and Algernon tried to reason with her but she's gone in a second.

"Look at you both. You're ridiculously pathetic!" Louie criticized them both. "But I thought she liked me!" Paul and Algernon replied in unison and at the same time, turned around to face Louie. "Paul, Layla only liked you because you have money and she can take advantage of by setting a price for herself! And Algernon, she only liked you because you're smart and you'll end up doing all her homework all the way till her graduation." Louie stated for them both. "But enough of this shit, we gotta get outta here before Jonathan finds you both hanging out with his girl!" Louie added on. "But Layla told me she needed me to tutor her in-oh I'm so scared and confused!" Algernon exclaimed when, "Oh shit, greasers!" Paul exclaimed as 3 of them cycled by and Louie and his group got on their bikes and cycled off.

As for them, "Seriously man! He wasn't at Orange Cab Pizza! Shouldn't have known that this skinny beanpole fibbed us!" A greaser exclaimed. "Damn! Norton, relay all the greasers to search the entire city for this fatso nerd! Jonathan's gonna roast him alive for touching his girl!" Another one ordered as Norton, the panther greaser texted the other greasers. After that, they cycled off.

**And then...**

"Over there! Hide in the bushes!" Louie and his group are right now at the park as they left their bikes and hid among the snow covered bushes. Then, another 3 greasers cycled by. "Damn! It's like the entire city is now a hunting ground." said Paul. "Yeah. They sure are pissed." Louie agreed as they quickly left the park.

It now cuts to them entering Canary's Jr. "We should be safe here and hopefully-"

"Uh Louie? Look over there." Algernon pointed at a table where 6 greasers are seated having a snack. "Shit. We nearly walked into a death trap." Louie thought. He then nodded at the other 2 and they slowly and quietly left the restaurant, got on their bikes and quickly cycled off.

**An hour later...**

"Hiding and running from the greasers is tiring!" Paul groaned. "Look! The school! We're near!" Algernon pointed out. "Alright. Let's run loose and get there even if they see us!" Louie suggested as they cycled their way there. "Hey! I see something zipping by! After them!" They got their attention as 3 greasers pursued them and relayed the message to the other greasers about it. "Halfway there!" Louie called out as he took out a firecracker and hurled it behind. "BOOM!"

"Cool. 3 in one hit." said Algernon as more greasers showed up since they got the message. "There's Algernon! Get him!" Willy shouted as, "Now I know who they're after all along." Paul thought as Louie hurled another firecracker. "BOOM!"

"We're almost there!" Louie called out as he threw 3 more firecrackers scattering the explosions. A few tumbles took place as some greasers ended up on the ground with their bikes. "Drat. We lost them!" Willy groaned.

**At school...**

"Thanks Louie. Better get going." Paul thanked him as he headed to the Carrington Frat House. Then, "There's Algernon!" Ernest can be seen walking to them with Anderson and Thaddeus accompanying him. "Wonderful! You saved out friend!" Anderson exclaimed. "Indeed your usefulness has done much good works for us!" Thaddeus added. "Well thanks for saving me Louie. Say, wanna play some board games with us?" Algernon asked. "Nope. I got a hockey game to watch." Louie replied. "The one where the Dragons are clashing against the Unicorns? I think the game started 5 minutes ago." Ernest revealed. "What the duck? I'm late!" Louie decided to make a run for it but first, "Before you leave, take this as a token of gratitude!" Ernest paid Louie 20 dollars and he kept the money and ran off leaving the nerds as they left to play board games in the store.

**Soon enough...**

In the ice rink, the Besties clique watched as the teams skated around with their hockey sticks. "Look at Gos go! She's not giving them an inch!" Dewey exclaimed as on the rink, Goslayn skated ferociously evading her opponents and maintaining control of the puck. She then shot to her teammate, the captain of the team, Nelson Nashbite. The third year student skidded and skated to his right and is approaching the goalpost. However, 3 of the Unicorns skated by setting up a defense. "Yo! I'm open!" Gosalyn called out as her teammate who's a freshman named Lynn Clawboard is skating behind backing her up. Seeing her, Nelson shot the puck to her and she sent it flying into the goalpost!

The team cheered for her as from the bleachers, "Heh, some fury she displayed." All looked to see Louie sitting beside Lena drinking Pep! "Where have you been? You're like, 5 minutes late!" Webby exclaimed. "Stopped by to aid the weak against their oppressors." Louie replied as the row he's sitting on is where Lena, Lana, Luna, Violet, Melvin, Jennifer, Park and Vickson are seated together. In front of them are the rest. "Russell feels a bit chilly." said Russell. "Yeah big guy. That's why we have to wear our coats and jackets in this area. Good thing I bought some hot chocolate from the cafeteria." Huey then took a sip. "Mmmm...rich and creamy..."

Back on the rink, a Unicorn hockey player managed to score a goal. After that, "The score is tied and all the teams need is one shot to secure their spot to the semi-finals." The commentator announced.

The team is gathered for a plan. "History repeats itself all the time. "We always lose to the Unicorns regardless of tournament rankings. Time to change that. We got some badass players here and this time, we're gonna take them down for good! Gosalyn, you were a monster out there and you do the honours to give us the victory!" Nelson stated. "Sure captain. I was born to play ice hockey!" Gosalyn replied as the whistle blew.

Both teams are in position and once ready, Nelson made his first move but a Unicorn player intercepted him and got the puck successfully but Lynn got back at him and she skated to the goalpost but got blocked by 2 players and a third one surprised her from the side stealing the puck. He then skated to the goalpost with the other 2 backing him up. "Defense! Defense!" A hockey player named Jody who's the goalkeeper ordered as everyone skated back to stop them but already, a shot was made but Jody blocked it. He then shot to Gosalyn as she skated hard and fierce by herself. Every interception executed resulted in failure due to her experience and roughness. The Unicorns don't like it so they pursued her and at the same time, secured their turf. "This is for the Dragons!" Gosalyn took the shot. "I got it!" The Unicorn goalkeeper exclaimed but, "THOK!" The puck hit him and he went inside the net along with it. "Winner, Duckburg Dragons!" The referee announced. All cheered as Gosalyn and her teammates skated around cheering as the other students cheered for them.

"Woo-hoo! Gosalyn you rock ice cold girl!" Luna cheered.

"Damn! I'm starting to like this tough chick!" Duncan thought.

"Oh yeah! Gimme a fist bump!" Dewey called out as Gosalyn skated by giving him a hard one. "Ow! It's so cold!" Dewey described as all laughed. "Heh. At least I get to see most of the match and witness the victory." Louie thought with a smile as right now, the team is skating around with Gosalyn lifted up. Guess Louie doesn't have to worry for now

**Ice Hockey is a good sport and addition for the month of December. So besides Dewey's basketball tournament, Gosalyn's gonna have competition too but it's gonna be all the way in this season only.**

**Okay, I'll mix around a bit though the greasers are still gonne be around in the story and things may be one-sided or worse who knows? Okay, see you in the next chapter. Woo-hoo!**


	32. Writer's Tag

**Chapter 32: Writer's Tag**

* * *

**On Wednesday...**

"I often wondered why Layla is trying to get herself hooked up with the preppies? This is starting to get from bad to worse." Louie thought to himself during lunch break as he scooped some mashed potatoes and ate them. He along with his brothers, Webby, Lena, Violet, Gosalyn, Shard, Cornelius and Ingrid are having lunch together right now. "Oh yeah! We're gonna freeze the shit out of our next opponents, the Manticores!" Gosalyn cheered as she bit into her meat lover sub. "Semi-finals is after school and same timing as before on Monday." She added as she bit into her lunch again. "Yeah! I can't wait to watch you break through and score! You were a monster on ice out there!" Webby exclaimed as she and Gosalyn hi-5 each other.

Then, "Hey Gosalyn. I'd like to watch you ice your opponents but today, I need to attend to something. Is it alright for you?" Louie asked. "What are you planning green schemer?" Gosalyn asked joking a bit. "I just need to check on something. Sorry if I have to miss seeing you play but don't worry, I'll be there for you in the finals knowing that the team can make it." Louie replied. "Alright then. Just remember, the finals is where I'm gonna unleash my wild side when it comes to ice hockey." Gosalyn accepted as she took a sip of her cola. "Thanks." Louie thanked her as the gang continued eating their lunch.

**After school...**

Louie headed straight to the Carrington Frat house to check things out. Upon entering, he saw some of the preppies playing video games as Louie approached them. "Has anyone seen Darby?" He asked. "Oh yeah. He went to play some blackjack in the gambling room." Cyrus replied. "Thanks." Louie thanked him and went upstairs.

There, he can see the preppies gambling for fun and, "Yes I won! Pay up chap!" Darby can be seen collecting his winnings when Louie approached his table. "Oh...greetings boss." He greeted with a bit of disrespect. "You sound like a pussy when you greeted me. Again." Louie ordered as Darby stood up and greeted him a proper one. "Much better." Louie was satisfied as Darby brought up a report. "Hey boss. Just to let you know, for nearly a week, some of my chaps got jumped by those greaseballs and there's no explanation for these attacks." Darby began. "Hmmm...I've hear rumors that some of your chaps are trying to hit on the female greasers like this one named Layla." Louie replied playing along. "Ah yes. We tend to hit on any girl from the different cliques but nothing satisfies us with the beauty and promiscuousness of this Layla." Darby stated. "But enough about this girl. We must strike back at these low class peasants who dare to attack us without warning!"

"Okay...what do you know about the greasers besides them greasing their hair, wearing leather or denim jackets and known to ride bikes around the city like a bike gang?" Louie asked. "Glad you asked. They're known for these things and they also like to lay down burners around the city." Darby revealed. "Burners?" Louie asked. "Yo, you never watched those gang movies? They spray paint their gang logo on any place! It's called laying down a burner or you bomb someone's turf with your graffiti artwork." Chadwick revealed. "Exactly! How about this, you can get started by laying down some burners on their tags. Chadwick will accompany you to give you more insight and provide security. Bombing their tags agitates the greasers a lot because it gives them the pride and passion to feel one with the clique." Darby then went to a cabinet and took out a plastic bag full spray cans. "This should come in handy for you boss." He handed them to Louie as, "C'mon! I know where the tags are! I studied the entire city and memorized which areas have the tags." Chadwick told Louie as, "Very well. Let's piss them off." Louie then followed him as they left the frat house.

**Around the city...**

"Let's get this over with and hope the greasers don't see us defiling their tags." said Louie. "There's the first one! It's behind Winnie's!" Chadwick pointed out as they parked their bikes and went to the backwall where the tag is. "All they spray painted is words?" Louie asked as the tag read: "GREASERS ARE KINGS!"

"Yup. Words only. Anyway, mess it up. Spray paint something offensive and insulting to them. In the meantime, I'm gonna buy myself a baconator." Chadwick went inside the restaurant while Louie wore gloves first and then, took out a green spray can. "What shall I write..." Louie thought a bit and then, an idea struck him.

Later, "Yo Louie! I got a free baconator for buying mine as a meal! Want one?" Chadwick arrived just in time to see Louie look at the graffiti. It read: "GREASEBALLS ARE PEASANTS!"

"Ha! Ha! Good one. Now let's get out of here before any of the greasers see us. They're always hostile whenever anyone tries to screw their tags." Chadwick stated as he handed Louie the free baconator as they got on their bikes and cycled off.

5 minutes later, "Another one!" Yup, it's on some alleyway as they stopped to do the job. Wear the gloves and shake the can and Louie starts the tagging while Chadwick kept watch. "Funny that most of the greasefucks aren't around." He thought as he took out his phone and played some app game while Louie continued tagging.

2 minutes later, the tag is done. "YOU GREASERS DRESS POOR!" Some tag Louie bombed as Chadwick took a picture. "That way, Darby will get evidence that the tags were bombed big time. I already took a pic of the first just now. C'mon, let's move."

"Heh. Never thought I'll take orders from you..." Louie thought as they left.

It now cuts to them outside Glomgold Industries at the right side of the building as Louie bombed the tag and Chadwick is on guard. The same procedure is repeated outside Waddle on the left side of the company. "Shit! Security guards coming! Hurry Louie!"

"Almost done...there!" They quickly fled as Mark Beaks is seen passing by with his secretary and escorted by 4 security guards. "I need the shipment delivered asap so that on that day itself, Waddletops will become the no.1 laptop in the world and more models and versions will follow!" He told his secretary as she noted the data down through her tablet. None of them noticed the bombed burner.

After that, they went to the public library and got a tag bombed. "How many tags should we bomb for Darby to be satisfied?" Chadwick wondered. "Good question. I didn't think of that..." Louie wondered as the boys are in deep thought. "You know what? Another 5 tags and we're done for the day." Louie suggested. "Agreed but first, let's get some new paint." Chadwick suggested. "Good point. All the cans are empty." Louie agreed as he threw the cans into a dumpster and they went to find a store that sells spray paint.

They soon found a store that sells art materials and Louie bought 5 spray paint cans. "Good. I found a tag at an auto-repair bay. Short walking distance. Let's go." Chadwick told Louie as they went there. Upon arrival, Louie started spraying and Chadwick kept watch. "Better work fast. Greasers often hang around at these places to watch the cars get tuned up or get their bikes fixed." Chadwick told Louie as he worked fast and, "Done!"

"Good. Let's bail." They hurried back to their bikes and cycled off.

For the next hour, Louie lay down burners outside a gift shop, ice cream parlour and Scarlett Lobster. "What's next?" He asked. "Hmmm...aha! The supermarket! Let's go!" Chadwick answered as they cycled off.

It now cuts to them at the back as, "Careful. Security cameras may adjust to cover more ground." Chadwick warned Louie when he got a text message. "Good news. Finish this tag and we can head back to the frat house! Darby told me we did enough.""

"About time! Okay, let's leg it!" said Louie as they sneaked away avoiding security and once out, they got on their bikes and cycled off.

As they cycled back, "Man those pathetic greasedicks won't know what hit 'em!" Chadwick exclaimed. "I wonder if they found out what happened to their burners?" Louie wondered.

**Somewhere...**

3 greasers consisting of a pig and the twins, Lenny and Lemmy are standing before their bombed tag which is the one on Winnie's. "Someone's gonna get their legs broken for this!" The pig greaser exclaimed. "Yeah right Hal! And seriously, is this art or what?" Lenny asked. "It's nothing but trash! Man, some people are terrible artists! They ain't artistic at all too!" Lemmy added.

**Now back to them...**

Louie and Chadwick arrived back as Darby was waiting for them outside. "Marvellous gentlemen. This should teach those greaseballs a lesson for putting their dirty hands on the rich! Ah boss, here's the clique tribute." Darby handed Louie an envelope as he looked at the time. "Heh. Turns out I still got some time left to watch the ice hockey game." Louie realized. He then made his move. "That's all for today Darby. Enjoy yourself."

"Sure boss. Sure." Darby replied as he and Chadwick went back inside the frat house while Louie made his way to the ice rink.

**At the ice rink...**

"Outta my way!" Gosalyn skated by with fury as due to her fierceness, many dare not intercept her when she skates by and score! Her team cheered for her as already, halftime is on as the teams took their break. Before anything, Gosalyn skated to her friends. "Doing great so far!" Vickson told her. "Thanks." She replied when, "Did I miss anything?" All looked to their left to see Louie! "I thought you have something on?" Huey asked. "Change of plans and it was a short one it turns out. What's the score?" Louie asked. "We're leading by 3 points so far." Gosalyn replied. "Good to see you make it despite your schedule."

"As leader of the clique, I make sure I never let my friends down and ensure to myself I give them my full support in whatever event they are in. That applies to all members as well to also be there for each other as friends." All were impressed and nodded in agreement with him as Gosalyn smiled and gave Louie a fist bump. After that, she skated for her break.

Now back to them, "So Louie, what were you doing the whole time before you got the time to meet up and watch the game?" Huey asked. "Nothing much. Just visited the Carrington Frat House for a little card game." Louie replied. "Hold on, you've been gambling?!" Huey asked in shock. "Just once which is today." Louie replied. "Are you stupid? Gambling is against school rules!" Huey exclaimed. "Only if you gamble in school but in the frat house, it's an exception." Louie replied. "Even so, you'll get into trouble for that! Lose money and get addicted that's the problem with people once they start gambling." Huey explained on still angry about this. Ignoring him, "Anyway, I only played one poker game and bet little while the preppies bet a lot." Louie conitnued on. "I don't have experience in the card game but at least I do remember how Uncle Gladstone plays pokers and wins easily. I took a leap of faith and did what I can do and in the end..." Louie took out the envelope that Darby gave him just now and opened it before Huey. "What the duck? 420 dollars?!" Huey exclaimed as, "Whoa! That's a lot of money!" Webby exclaimed. "How did you earn so much?" Dewey asked for he and his girlfriend along with Lena and Violet caught a glimpse of the colour green from the envelope. "Long story." Louie replied keeping the envelope back. "I hope this is the first and last time you tried something dangerous like this..." Huey sighed and groaned to himself as he waited by reading his JWG.

**Later...**

Halftime is over and the game resumes. For some time, both teams clashed and right now, the Manticores have possession of the puck as they skated to their opponent's goalpost. "Defense! Defense!" Jody ordered as already, "It looks like the Manticores are executing their signature move. The M Pulse!" The commentator exclaimed as 5 Manticore players skated through in a strange formation that, "If you take the view from above and connect the dots, they form the letter M." Violet revealed. "M for mother-"

"PAK!"

"Don't you dare say that word Duncan!"

"Seriously Ingrid..." Duncan groaned from the one tight slap on his face as snickering can be heard from some of the boys.

Now back at the rink, "Which one will get possession?" Lynn asked Nelson. "How will I know? The puck moves in an unpredictable way in their formation!" Nelson replied as it's near, "Screw this!" Gosalyn skated towards them and tried to swipe the puck but, "Ha! Missed it!" A female player exclaimed as they got ready to score but upon swinging her stick, "What? Where is it?" All of them looked around confused. "Looking for this suckers!" They turned behind to see Gosalyn with the puck in her possession! "Wait, how do she do that?" Park asked. "Misdirection." Huey replied. "A slight interception is enough to take on the opponents by surprise." Violet added as back there, "Mason! Dirk! Cover her!" Nelson ordered as the Dragons gained the upper hand. "Yeah. And time's ticking!" Gosalyn thought as she skated her way to her opponent's goalpost. Some of them attempted to intercept but missed instead or either Mason or Dirk cut them off.

As Gosalyn's near, "Shit." She thought. The Manticores came prepared to defend their goal and, "Guess what? I'm not scoring!" She then struck the puck to Dirk who was on her right. "I'll take it from here!" He called out as he delivered the final strike.

"GOAL!"

"The Dragons advance to the finals!" The commentator announced as the school cheered. "Dirk, that was an incredible shot!" Nelson told him as the team gathered together. "And Gosalyn, you were predictable in the final attempt!"

"Thanks captain. I know I do this shit all the time by myself but I can't hog all the glory so I shared it." She replied as she and Dirk fist bump. "That's what I like to hear! You may be ruthless out there but you still got sportsmanship heart in you!" Nelson praised her as the team cheered again.

Some time later, Gosalyn finished packing up her gear and showering as already in her casual wear, she met up with the gang. "So now what?" She asked. "How about dinner outside?" Louie suggested. "All in favour over greenie's idea?" Lena asked. All gave her the thumbs up as Louie thought of a place already.

**That night...**

The gang is at Ashtons (Parody of the steak restaurant, Astons) for dinner. Steaks, salads and other dishes and sides were served along with various sodas as the gang helped themselves. Louie was even smart enough to use the tribute money he got from Darby to pay for the meals. "I just got something new. The Ice Hockey team will be facing the Scyllas in the finals." Violet revealed and showed the gang the news through her tablet.

"Damn! This team came this far especially for my case since I'm the one doing most of the work and aiding my teammates." said Gosalyn. "I heard the Scyllas excel in this sport very well. In their case, the team never lost a match in their history." Cornelius revealed. "Cool! In our school, the basketball team is known to never lose a match in history!" said Dewey. "Hell, the basketball team is the pride of our high school!" said Vickson as he took a French fry and ate it. "Definitely! Basketball is very popular in Duckburg and this is what the team represents!" said Park. "Anyway, the finals is this Friday right?" Ennui asked. "Of course. And next week, basketball quarterfinals but the match ups have not been revealed yet." Violet replied as she took a bite from her potato salad. Then, a loud burp echoed through the restaurant. "Sorry. Russell ate plenty of meat." Russell apologized as all laughed. "It's no wonder he's the biggest guy in this school." Louie thought as he took a bite of his sirloin steak while the rest mingled and feasted together.

**Ever seen tags or burners before? I do see them through Youtube videos showing the street walls and subway trains full of graffiti in the form of gang logos and various artworks. Sounds creative if you ask me and I wonder how much spray paint is used?**

**Okay never mind. So starting from this chapter, questions and answers are officially open. That means, ask me anything regarding this story and from all the chapters that were written and next chapter, answers will be revealed. Speaking of the next chapter, better get to work. Woo-hoo!**


	33. Property Damage

**Chapter 33: Property Damage**

* * *

**On Friday...**

School is over and the Besties clique are at the ice rink watching the ice hockey tournament finals. Even Drake was there to see his daughter play. "We now witness the finals between the Dragons and the Scyllas as the players are in position." The commentator announced as the respective captains got ready as the referee placed a puck on the ice field. Once ready, he blew the whistle and Nelson snatched the puck swiping to back to his teammate, third year student, Dirk Pattercat. He then evaded a few players until one of the Scyllas successfully snatched the puck off him. He then skated to the goalpost but Gosalyn surprised him and stole the puck back hitting it to Lynn as she skated forward.

At the bleachers, "Damn! This game is tense!" said Duncan. "Just like my basketball match! The quarterfinals is next week and so far, I found out we'll be facing the Tokyolk Tengus!" Dewey revealed. "Oh dewdrop. There's nothing to be tense about. Just play your very best and have fun." Webby told him. "Damn gorgeous, you make my day as always." Dewey replied and he kissed her on the forehead and in return, she kissed him on both cheeks. All awe at this. "I didn't know they got hooked up." said Lana. "Aw...they're so cute when they're together!" Luna adored. "Perfect I can describe." said Damien as right now, Dirk scored a goal.

**Some time later...**

Throughout the match, both teams clashed and it's all down till one team even the odds out. Drake had sweaty palms as he watched his daughter evade a Scylla hockey player. "C'mon Gos, I know you'll make it. Fight through just like how your dad does when he's fighting crime." Oh yes, Drake is known as Darkwing Duck as far as certain people like Launchpad knew. Since moving into Duckburg, most of the time spent is fighting crime at night but still, he manages well enough to provide for his daughter.

And speaking of daughter, "Nelson! Is it time?"

"Hell it is time! Formation!" Nelson ordered as all the players gathered and skated together. "OMG! What formation is this?" The commentator exclaimed as the players skated around switching positions with each other while maintaining control of the puck. The Scyllas tried to stop them but they failed as Gosalyn switched with Nelson as they're near the goalpost and once the puck is under her control, "Bye bye suckers!" She executed a powerful shot!

"THWACK!"

"ACK!" The goalkeeper took the hit crashing inside the net with the puck. "Winner! Duckburg Dragons!" The referee announced. Those watching the match cheered as Gosalyn and Lynn hi-5 each other as the whole team carried Gosalyn up in the air cheering for her. From the bleachers, "Yeah Gos! That's how you nail it!" Dewey cheered. "Tough girl with the strong fists rocked the match!" Lana cheered. "Some performance in terms of the formation." Damien exclaimed as already, the hockey team got the trophy and medals as some students from the Newspaper Club took pictures and interviewed some of the members.

**After the match and the media...**

The Besties clique can be seen cheering for Gosalyn as she showed them her medal. She then approached her dad and they shared a warm hug. "Well dad?"

"Ha! Ha! Good show out there! Oh I'm so glad you got used to this new environment." Drake replied. "Relax dad, at least I didn't cause much trouble right?" Gosalyn replied. "True. But I still remember the call made about you wrecking some bullies, trashing nerds and a recent one which was yesterday, you disrespected a prefect." Drake stated making Gosalyn smile in embarassment. "But still, I'm proud of you for representing the school. Let's go out for dinner." Relived, Gosalyn hugged her dad as they left. "Let them be. They need their bonding time." Louie told the clique as they all got the message and went their ways.

By the time most of the clique members left the school, the triplets and Webby got ready to head home when Louie realized something. "Crap! I left my English notes in the homeroom!" He then ran back inside as, "Louie! Where are you going?" Dewey asked. "I forgot something! Go ahead! I'll catch up!" Louie called out as he entered the school again.

Soon enough, Louie entered the classroom and there, "Mr Gaston? What the duck are you still dong here?"

"Ah Louie! Good to see you! Can I offer you a high ball?" Mr Gaston asked as it appears he's been drinking again secretly. "No answer? Best to keep it in harm's way!" He finished the bottle through chugs and once done, "Ah...much better!"

"Are you gonna be alright Mr Gaston?" Louie asked as he went to his desk and found his notes below. "Yes and no! Because one, I think drinking cleared off all the stress. But two, it's because of that asshole Atrick!" Mr Gaston replied in anger. "What did he do now?" Louie asked as he kept his notes in his bag. "Well one thing's for sure, he can't prove to the principal that I was drinking in class so he vented out his frustration by bad-mouthing me to the teaching staff! He called me a drunken old cat! Saying I'm useless and irresponsible! He's still trying to sack me! He's also trying to turn many students against me and spread tons of false lies and rumours about me! This is too stressful for me to handle and all I can do clear it away with the liquor stored underneath my desk!" Mr Gaston vented out.

"Well sir, when people say bad shit about me, I like to prove them wrong." Louie began for he had a plan. "Really? I'm all ears." Mr Gaston replied putting the empty bottle aside. "I'd like to show my adversaries that they have underestimated the force that they're dealing with and then, I make use of it in a specific way that will result in complaints.

"Ah...I see what you plan to do. Ha! Ha! This has brightened my day so far as we're approaching evening." Mr Gaston felt cheerful now as, "But seriously, what are you planning to do regarding your words?" He asked feeling a bit confused. Louie sighed and whispered through his ear. "Ohhh...Okay, let me tip you in return." He whispered back to Louie and after that, "Mr Atrick finishes his work around 7pm so you best make your move. He drives a station wagon also." Mr Gaston tipped Louie. "Thanks sir. You better go home and get some rest too and I'll throw your bottle away." Louie stated. "Alright then." Mr Gaston handed his empty bottle to Louie as he left the classroom while he remained here to pack his stuff.

**Outside...**

"I need to be home for dinner as soon as possible and-aha! There's his ride!" Louie watched as Atrick started the engine and drove off. "NOW!" Using his skateboard, Louie skated near and hitched a ride by gripping at the back with both hands while the board skates on. "Now that's what I call, tailgating!" Louie thought with a smile.

And somehow, someone noticed him and curiosity kills him as he got on his bike and followed suite discreetly.

**After 25 minutes later...**

The station wagon stopped outside a house. "This is it. Atrick Manor even though it does not look like a manor to me." Louie thought as he let go and halted.

Atrick Manor is where Mr Atrick lives. It's a two-storey building with a garage and a greenhouse made out of glass to store and grow plants. "Perfect." Louie thought when the station wagon entered in via some gate that opens and closes automatically. "Okay...going in head on will bust me in an instant. I need to find another way in." Louie looked around when, "KSH!"

"Ow...what the? Ricardo?"

"Louie?" They stared for a moment. "What are you doing here?" They asked each other. "You first." Louie spoke. "No you first!" Ricardo spoke back and this went on until, "Okay fine! I'm gonna have some fun hanging out in Atrick's turf!" Louie revealed. Ricardo stared at him for a moment. "Can I join?"

**And so...**

"Oof!" Louie found himself going through the wall as he fell off already, Ricardo on the other hand just parkour over. "So what's the plan?" He asked. "Okay, this is gonna be so much fun for us to enjoy. To the point that poor Atrick will have to pay thousands of dollars for this!"

It began as Louie took out his super slingshot and destroyed a potted plant with one hit. "Ha! I can do that too!" Ricardo took out his slingshot of his own and destroyed another potted plant. Then, potted plants are being destroyed one by one as Louie and Ricardo snickered and took their shots.

Inside, Mr Atrick just exited the bathroom refreshed. He wore his bathrobe and slippers only when, "KSH!"

"What on earth is going on?" He looked through the window to see some of his potted plants being destroyed but the problem is that from his line of sight, he cannot see the perpetrators. And suddenly, "BOOM!"

"KSH!"

He went to the living and saw shattered glass from the windows. "This is unacceptable! You little punks will pay for this once I call the cops!" He complained as another window pane got shattered and then, more windows are being shattered all over the manor as outside, Louie lit 2 firecrackers, gave one to Ricardo and they hurled them at some windows shattering them. Furious, Mr Atrick grabbed his phone and called the police. "Vandals are in my yard destroying everything! Stop them! Stop them at all costs! I have done nothing to deserve this at all!" He then looked out the broken and saw the windows of his station wagon shattered.

Outside, Louie and Ricardo are seen throwing potted plants and kicking some of them when they heard sirens. "Shit! The fuzz! We gotta hide! Into the shadows!" Ricardo led Louie to a pitch black area and they hid behind some trashcans as several duck and beagle cops entered the area. Using flashlights, they searched the area as, "Hiding in the shadows gives us an advantage. We can sneak past the fuzz undetected due to the darkness." Ricardo told Louie. "Nice one. We better finish up the job fast and get the hell out of here. What's left around this yard?" Louie asked. "Well...we destroyed all his potted plants around the yard and shattered all his windows." Ricardo recalled. "And that leaves..."

"The greenhouse!" They exclaimed in unison as they sneaked through the cops and headed to the greenhouse which is at the backyard.

Inside the manor, "This is an outrage! Why haven't you caught him yet?" Atrick asked as a beagle cop is taking notes down. "Sorry mister. We just got here and already, search teams are sweeping your yard." The cop replied when they heard shattering sounds. Looking through the broken window, "NOOOOOOO! They're in my backyard destroying my precious greenhouse!" Atrick exclaimed in horror. "But where are they? I can't see them even though the greenhouse is being-"

"Are you buffoons incompetent? Send your men to catch those vile vandals now!" Atrick ordered as the beagle relayed the message.

At the backyard, "I'm almost out of firecrackers." Louie told Ricardo as he had 4 left. "Cool. Let's make the most of it." He replied as they got ready holding onto 2 firecrackers each lighted up for blast. "NOW!" They opened fired. "BOOM!"

"KSH!"

"That does it! I've had enough of this!" Atrick came out with the beagle cop but too late as at the backyard, Ricardo knelt down with his left knee out as Louie got on and climbed over the wall. He then parkour his way over as he landed beside Louie. "Finally we're out. Let's get our rides and leg it." said Ricardo. "I only brought my skateboard hidden in the bushes." said Louie as they retraced back to where they met just now and there, their rides are waiting. "Get on mine. I'll ride you back to school." said Ricardo. "Pedal to the metal dude!" Louie replied as he got on and Ricardo cycled off.

**A while later...**

They reached the school as already, it's closed for the weekend. "My bike is still there at least." Louie noticed as, "Dude, that was fun! We should do this again." Ricardo suggested. "Naw. This is only a one time scheme I planned because truth be told, I feel sorry for my English teacher." Louie replied. "Yeah I've heard tons of shit from Atrick and damn, he really can't stop blabbering like an asshole." Ricardo replied as they fist bump and went their ways.

**Back at home...**

Louie soon entered the manor as Della passed by and saw her son. "Louie! You're an hour and a half late and your dinner's waiting in the dining room going cold!"

"Sorry mom. Had a little heart to heart with my teacher." Louie replied. "Did you do something against school rules?" Della asked. "Nope. Just wanna be a helping hand." Louie replied as he went to the dining room to eat his dinner.

It now cuts to the bedroom as Louie is catching on with his homework while Huey who's already done is gaming on his phone. "Where's Dewey?" He asked. "Getting some help with his homework from Webby and I bet they're kissing happily." Huey replied as they laughed. After that, Louie got back to homework as he used a calculator for some equations when his phone buzzed about a new message. "Ricardo." He realized as he started reading.

_RPG: I just thought of something dude. You run a clique right?_

_Green Hoodie: Yeah. What about it?_

_RPG: Heard that some freshmen from different cliques joined your clique. Is it true?_

_Green Hoodie: Of course_

_RPG: I see now. Let me spill the beans. I've been watching your clique hang out and watch the ice hockey matches. They sure are united_

_Green Hoodie: I did not expect your hidden presence but why so concerned about my clique?_

_RPG: Just asking only. Oh well, gtg. Goodnight_

_Green Hoodie: Alright goodnight_

After that, Louie continued his homework but also thought of something. "Why is Ricardo so concerned about my clique? Unless..." He then shook his head. "Never mind. I better finish up my homework early so that I can have the weekend to slack off for my own amusement." Louie then continued his math calculations as algebra and fraction questions are not easy unless you work on the equations and workings step by step.

**One thing in my mind is the one chapter from OTLTA where Louie and Lena trashed a mansion destroying lots and lots of stuff. Way too much vandalism and I rotfl so much because the damage is massive! Wow, I'd like to play with vandalism someday but not in reality but in a fictional way which is what I'm working on. It was also a cool chapter.**

**Anyway, I kinda picked a bit of content from that chapter from Jordan's story but in a way that has less cartoon violence. Lol. And I'm planning a surprise that will be revealed in a future chapter regarding the family. You'll find out soon enough. Now if you excuse me, I got typing to do for the next chapter. Woo-hoo!**


	34. Layla's Race

**Chapter 34: Layla's Race**

* * *

**The next day which is December 19 on a Saturday...**

"In other news, Atrick Manor was full of shattered glass, wilted plants and broken flower pots due to mass vandalism all over the place. Not to mention the greenhouse he owns is completely destroyed and his ride is damaged." The camera shows the mass damage and Atrick ranting in rage at the cops to the point they could not understand how it happened. "Despite calling in the police, they absolutely did not find the vandals and other residents even claimed they did not see any suspicious activity. This is Roxanne Featherly reporting live outside Atrick Manor."

Now it cuts to the living as Louie chuckled over what he and Ricardo did as he ate his breakfast in the TV room when, "Louie!" He cringed at the fact that his mother caught him red-handed. "This is the 6th time you did this again!" Della exclaimed. "Okay I'll eat in the dining room now!" Louie replied turning off the TV. "Not to mention your Uncle has also called in a house meeting. Hurry before I ground you on your TV privileges!" Della ordered as Louie did as told.

**In the dining room...**

Everyone's all gathered as breakfast for today is sunny side eggs with corned beef or slices of luncheon meat at their preference.

"Alright everyone. As ya'll know, I'm hostin tha Christmas party on tha day itself." Scrooge announced putting down his cup of tea. "Cool! Who's coming?" Huey asked. "You know, yer uncles and some of me associates, some of yer friends an their families and even mah old flame." Scrooge replied. "Old flame? Goldie O' Gilt right?" Louie guessed. "Why so doubtful Louie?" Dewey asked. "I don't know. It's been a very long time since she stole from Uncle Scrooge or swindled him and stuff." Louie replied. "Well just to let you all know that while you're focused on high school, me, your uncle Donald and Scrooge spent some time adventuring just like the old days." Della began. "An in many of our adventures, Goldie tags along and I make sure she does not try ta double cross me." Scrooge continued on. "But things had changed around him. Goldie was a great help to us and what can I say? Your uncle and his old flame are becoming close as they continued the adventures and treasure hunting." Donald added as Scrooge covered his mouth to stop him from revealing their moments further. "Wait, are you and Goldie starting to become an item?" Louie asked. Huey, Dewey and Webby gasped. "That's kinda good for Mr McDee." said Launchpad. "Not for long depending how it goes. One-sided or another." Beakly stated with a warning. "Okay, you all can go now." She told the teens as she and the others adults discussed on the planning of the upcoming Christmas Party.

The teens left as, "The party is in 6 days! That means I still have some time to get a nice dress." said Webby. "Or course, you dress to impress your boyfriend." Huey teased. "It's not like that!" Webby replied as Dewey placed his arm around her. "Relax gorgeous. Now how about you and I go for some sledding?"

"Yeah! Sledding!" Webby cheered as they hi-5 each other and went up to wear their winter clothes. "I'm gonna visit Gyro. He has notes that I can make use of for studying the science topics and can give me some insights for the Science Club." Huey then went up to also change into his winter clothes as Louie looked around. "Well what can I say? I'm just gonna do what I always do."

Indeed as it cuts to the TV room as Louie drank Pep! and ate popcorn while watching the movie, "Duck of Steel". It just got started already as Louie already finished his first can and is about to drink his second can when his phone buzzed. He took it and saw a new message. "Him again." He thought as he began reading.

_RPG: Yo Louie. You got time to spare?_

_Green Hoodie: What is it?_

_RPG: Bike race. We Greasers enjoy racing around the city. Sometimes, we bet on who wins the race and those who bet right keeps the winnings from others who lost the bet and the winnings is divided accordingly. Good way to gain profit._

_Green Hoodie: So you wanna invite me to watch a race and bet on who's gonna win? Sounds interesting. Where are you all meeting?_

_RPG: At some junkyard but it's not the one where those criminal Beagle Boys hang out as their home turf. It's the one in the slums of Duckburg. I'll send you the location appearance and directions on how to get there_

_Green Hoodie: Gotcha_

The text messaging is over as Louie paused his movie. "Shouldn't take long. If ever I win the bet, I can buy more Pep!" He then went up to get his winter hoodie.

**Outside...**

"I should be near..." Louie thought and then, he saw the junkyard. "Well, well, well...the greasers sure are creative!" He rode in to see lots and lots of wrecked cars in which some of them are stacked to clear paths and right in front of Louie is a bike racing track. There's a magnetic crane located at the other side across his position. "Large with ups and downs and a few wrecked cars to serve as obstacles. Even the snow is cleared off the track." Louie thought when someone placed his hand on his shoulder and, "So you made it."

"So we meet again Ricardo." The 2 fist bump as Ricardo showed Louie around. "Back in those years, the greasers in the past found this dump and spent a lot of time trying to convert it into one of our outposts. We worked through sweat and blood, our hands got filthy from moving the wrecked cars and finally, we spent all our weekends working through. And after some time, they did it." Ricardo explained. "Lots of hard work they put in." Louie replied. "So true. No one has ever tried to claim this turf for themselves and because of that, we can work on our bike tricks and tune our rides." Ricardo explained. Right now, many greasers are there checking on their bikes or racing around the track for fun. Then, Louie noticed something. "Hey! What's that girl doing with my bike?"

Over there, a white rabbit girl is seen tinkering with Louie's bike. She has short maroon hair with a fringe sticking out and up on the front, she wore a white shirt with an azure blue collar, a pink vest with pockets on both sides on the front each storing a blue and a black pen respectively. She wore ultra pink pants with white sneakers and purple socks and most notably, a tool belt around her waist as there's a screwdriver and a spanner attached onto the left side of her belt and a small pouch on her right side. Plus, she's wearing safety goggles on her eyes and green fingerless gloves on her hands as she tinkered on with Louie's bike. "Hmmm...a little lubrication will help and-"

"Ah-hem!" She looked behind to see Louie and Ricardo. "I apologize for tinkering with your bike. I saw plenty of rust and loose parts that are about to expire and I can't leave a machine to break down easily. Ha, ha." She apologized. "Okay...well that was understanding. Seems like I've not been patching my bike." Louie replied. "But seeing you with my bike makes me see that you have talent."

"Arigato!" She replied with a cute smile. "As expected from our geeky mechanic, Madoka Inaba!" Ricardo introduced her to Louie as she removed her safety goggles letting it rest on her hair as she bowed down to Louie. "Japanese origins huh?" Louie guessed. "Indeed. Madoka is well-known to be one of our intellectual mechanics and for a freshman like her." Ricardo explained. "Her older brother, Hideto Inaba taught her well. Not to mention he's with us now as a second year student."

"And this girl is incredibly talented! Could be useful..." Louie thought as, "Now all I have left to do is make some modifications. Come, the autoshop is nearby." Madoka recommended as she wheeled his bike to the nearby place as Louie and Ricardo followed her.

**Inside...**

"So much junk!" Louie noticed. "Yeah. Back then when the gang is clearing the place, lots and lots of scrap, junk and machine parts are scattered all over the place. They soon got the idea of putting them all in one place which is this workshop and there, those with mechanical intelligence tinkered with the parts turning them into badass bike parts for repairs and modifications!" Ricardo explained as Louie looked around and "Ah! Something in the list that the janitor needed! Keeping it now." He kept the gizmo as already, Madoka took Louie's bike to a nearby bay and got to work.

First, she took out a small computer from her pouch and connected it with some wire from a machine. Second, she turned the machine on and it did a scan on Louie's bike. Finally, data had been analysed as her computer shows the design and schematics. "Ah...speed is decent, acceleration is lower than speed and the handling...wow not up to standards."

"Not up to standards? I got this bike on my 13th birthday! It's always up to standards!" Louie protested. "Not anymore. In the end, you'll see the end results." Madoka then got her tools ready.

"KLANG! KNG! BAM!"

"What is she doing?!" Louie asked as the sound of tools being used on his bike can be heard. "Relax dude. She does that all the time. Even on my bike." Ricardo explained as, "Can someone pass me the can of lubricating oil?" Madoka called out.

**A while later...**

"And...there! All done. Have a look Louie." Louie who was playing a game on his phone looked up and gasped.

His bike is now a BMX bike. Shiny with a new green paintjob. The seat is black and modified. The handles are modified and fitted with a rubber coat slotted in and the tires and metal parts is of high quality.

"Incredible." Louie examined his bike. After that, "Heh. Ricardo was right. Your brother taught you well." Louie complimented. "Thank you. I mean, it wasn't easy to for our family to survive. We moved here a few years ago and it was rough." Madoka replied as she began her background story. "My parents had difficulty supporting us. They own an autoshop but car accidents rarely happen but during this time, my brother and I used this place to tinker around. I was a fast learner when my brother started teaching me in my adolescent years. It was very handy after all as I at least tried to earn some money with my experience though it was rare for me to do so."

"I see..." Louie thought and then, "Heh. I bet if ever Launchpad crashes the limo, I bet I can recommend the autoshop Madoka's family owns." So, I'll tell what. I'll see what I can do to support you at least."

"Really? Wow! I am most honoured by your aid." Madoka then bowed down to him again as they left the workshop.

Once they went outside, "Is that..."

"Jonathan." Ricardo finished Louie's sentence as both of them are in the middle of a conversation with Layla hugging Jonathan.

"Of course I love you Jonathan!"

"No you don't!" Jonathan got her off. "Love is complicated." Layla stated. "Well it got more complicated ever since you started hanging out with those trust fund turds! I swear that all those rich jerks that you hooked up with will be dead! By my hands!" Jonathan stated back in anger. "Jonathan please! Those rich kids just only wanted to treat me because they have the money and I can't refuse to accept and hopefully get some of their wealth." Layla explained as the poodle cuddled to Jonathan. "Get off me!" He ordered pushing her off. "Oh I love it when you're all raged up Jonathan! I really do! You're so savage! Like then one time you saved me by beating up 6 punks single-handedly!" Layla exclaimed as she cuddled to him again amorously. Not to mention she's exceptionally sexual and he isn't buying it and having a hard time dealing with his problems.

Then, "Hey Jonathan!" They looked to see Louie, Ricardo and Madoka. "Oh hey Louie, what are you doing here?" Before he could reply, "Ooh. Nice BMX bike! New and tuned up?!" Layla asked as she walked to Louie interested. "Uh...excuse me?" Louie asked and, "Louie Duck right? One of the triplets and related to this Scrooge McDuck. I am most impressed!" Layla exclaimed. "Impressed!? GIVE ME A BREAK ALREADY!" Jonathan yelled as, "Now, now please calm yourself down." Layla reminded him and, "You know, I see that you 2 are quick to judge, straightforward, see the angle sharply and most importantly...

...

...

...

...

...

"Fast."

"Well no one's faster than me! Not even this small fry!" Jonathan bragged. "Really? Well, Louie sure has a sleek bike. I wonder what it'll be like if he takes it for a spin on the bike track. Oh wow, I bet he's very fast and-"

"Hold on Layla, you got it all-" But Louie got cut off and, "Oh that does it! Louie, you and I are gonna cycle laps around the track and that way, you'll understand why no one beats me in this race!" Jonathan declared. "Ooh! Yes! A challenge like this makes me so...excited." Layla exclaimed amorously. "What a hoe!" Madoka described. "No wonder many girls find her promiscuous!" Ricardo added in agreement. "The race will be in an hour's time. I suggest you energize yourself first!" Jonathan advised Louie as he walked away with Layla following him.

And then, "This is really a misunderstanding." Louie described. "She always acts flirtatious around the boys especially newcomers like you." Madoka stated. "And I never thought Jonathan would be so pissed enough to challenge you." said Ricardo. "Now let's go grab some lunch. Olive Greenery's nearby and we can just walk there."

**And so...**

"So Jonathan boasted that he's the fastest?" Louie asked as he ate a breadstick. "Yeah. All the bike races we had, he always wins." Ricardo explained as he slurped his spaghetti. "Not mention his bike is the fastest and the most modern. He always spends a lot of time in the workshop tuning his bike to the max." Madoka explained on as she finished her bowl of salad. "He even has experience in handling his bike on rough terrain."

"Shit. I dunno why Layla screwed around and flirted on me but that made things worse around me! Jonathan now thinks I'm hitting on his girl even though its not what it looks like!" Louie exclaimed in annoyance as he chewed a piece of chicken breast. "It has been her problem ever since freshman year." Madoka revealed to Louie. "My brother often complains that he and some of his clique friends see her around with other boys from the different cliques. At that time, Jonathan doesn't know and none of the members dare to tell this to him. They didn't want him to go berserk over a cheating girlfriend." She added as she started eating her angel hair pasta with cream sauce and a sausage. "And to top it off, all the flirting made her the centre of attention in the school. Many girls loathe her calling her whore or tramp or whatever name that describes her promiscuous behaviour." Ricardo added. "Heh. Love makes the world go around her." Louie described.

**Later on back at the junkyard...**

"Where's this Louie Duck Jonathan?" Some jackal greaser asked. "Ah he probably chickened out Larry." Jonathan replied when, "There he is!" Larry pointed at Louie who just returned from lunch. "Good kid. Now that you're here, better get ready for the most extreme race ever! See you at the starting line." Jonathan and Larry left to get ready and, "Ready to test out your well-oil machine modified and tuned up by me?" Madoka asked with a smile. "Oh yeah! Let's see how this baby goes!" Louie cheered. "Oh yeah! Ikuzo!" Madoka cheered and likewise, Ricardo.

**Starting line...**

Jonathan and Louie are on their bikes ready to race as above, all the greasers are cheering. Well, mostly for Jonathan.

"Win this Jonathan!"

"Fastest in our clique!"

"The man with the moves dudes!"

The cheering goes on and then, Layla showed up approaching the boys. "You guys will race around the track 5 times. Watch out for bumps and wrecked cars. Ramps can be your advantage or disadvantage but most importantly, stay safe and finish first to win!" She briefed and fixed her scarf. Once done, she took out a whistle and walked to the left side.

"Ready...set..."

...

...

...

...

...

"RACE!" And the whistle is blown!

Louie and Jonathan raced off as cheering can be heard again. "Now let's see if your works have done much for Louie." Ricardo spoke to Madoka as they waited.

On the track, Louie and Jonathan cycled down, up, left and straight past some pits and wrecked cars avoiding them all. Another left and Louie used one of the ramps. "COWABUNGA!" He cheered landing smoothly. "Man, the speed, handling and sturdiness has improved a lot! Gotta hand it to Madoka!" The race goes on with a right turn and down and left and up and straight on avoiding more obstacles and then left again. "The finish line is near and they'll complete the first lap!" Ricardo thought as on the track, Jonathan bunny hopped over a small pit while Louie used a ramp gaining additional acceleration and, "Louie has passed the first lap followed by Jonathan!" Layla announced via loudhailer. All cheered and as of now, 1 out of 5 laps had passed.

On the second lap, Jonathan rammed onto Louie by the side during the halfway point. Louie skidded a bit regaining control and raced on as already, Jonathan was ahead of him as he rode up a ramp and landed without a scratch. After a while, he finished his second lap wit Louie catching up. "Not bad kid. I can give you that." Jonathan complimented when, "BAM!"

"Consider this payback from just now and thanks for the compliment." Louie replied as he cycled ahead doing a bunny hop over a pit. "Ah never mind. I'm still the fastest!" Jonathan raced and then, caught up with Louie. "Surprised?'

"I was expecting." Louie replied as they raced on and in a short time, they managed to finish the next 2 laps. "Only one lap left and there can only be one winner! Who will it be?" Layla asked herself as the cheering became louder over the fact that the race is almost finished and everyone can't wait to see who wins it.

Now back on the track, "I am the fastest! No one can beat me!" Joanthan pedalled faster and faster and upon cycling up a ramp. "HELL YEAH!"

"Whoa...didn't see that one coming." Louie thought and now, he's way ahead of him. "I better catch up!" Louie cycled on as Jonathan continued pedalling past his limits. "Oh yes! I'm near the finish line! I just gotta-"

"POP! KLANG! BSH!"

All watched in horror as Jonathan's BMX bike all of a sudden broke into pieces. "Aw what gives!" Jonathan exclaimed in anger as Louie caught up, raced past him and, "We have a winner!" Layla declared as the greasers remain speechless but Ricardo and Madoka fist bump each other.

**After the race...**

"OMG Jonathan. You pedalled so fast and hard that the pedals and the crank arms broke apart! It then caused a chain reaction on the other parts of your bike as well!" Madoka revealed the problem as Jonathan turned to Louie. "Okay you win for once. I guess I need to patch up my bike once again."

"Yeah. I didn't race because of winning. I just wanna get this over with and I feel like your bike crash can't be counted as a race." Louie replied.

"So as you say huh? Well then, we'll race again and this time, I won't lose next time and will handle my bike properly." Jonathan replied as he and some of the greasers including Ricardo and Madoka went back to the workshop. "Heh. I feel like this race isn't about one of us winning. Wait, I know why..." The next thing it happened. "Oh Louie!" From behind, Layla approached him. "You won the race and it excited me so much!"

"Yeah whatever now if you excuse me, I gotta-"

"You're leaving already? Not even without the prize?" Layla revealed. "Prize?" Louie asked when suddenly, "Hey wait!"

Too late, Layla pressed her lips onto his right cheek. Louie was stunned by her move. "This is just a consolation prize. Your actual prize is on your hands." Layla revealed as she walked away. Louie then looked down and found 40 dollars on his left hand. "Heh. She was a good kisser but really, she is a tramp! But still, glad I earned some cash!" He then kept the money, got on his bike and left the junkyard.

**Ah...I'm getting close now to Christmas in this story. Yes, I'm gonna work on this holiday for the next chapter. Surprises awaits you all once it's done! Woo-hoo!**


	35. Christmas Shopping and Party!

**Chapter 35: Christmas Shopping and Party!**

* * *

**3 days later...**

"This is a good time and a good day to shop for Christmas presents and buy formal outfits for the party in 3 days time." Huey briefed his brothers and friends as they're at the Duckburg Megamall for some fun. "And the good thing is that we get the holidays and no school for a while during that period of time!" Dewey cheered. "Heh. Mom and Uncle Donald should be here by now. They told us to meet them here." Louie spoke up when, "Boys!" They turned to see Donald, Della, Beakly and Launchpad heading to them. "Sorry we're late. Launchpad crashed the limo causing widespread accidents to happen and we have to take the limo to an autoshop." Della explained. "Not to mention your uncle stopped by for some donuts."

"But Della, the doughnuts are incredibly tasty! I can't resist!" Donald explained. While they argue, Louie got a text message.

_Mecha Inaba: Wow, that limo has a lot of damage and my parents got paid handsomely_

_Green Hoodie: Heh, our limo will be repeating the same mistake and it'll be dropping by as always Madoka_

_Mecha Inaba: Okay...alright see you around and an early merry Christmas to you!_

_Green Hoodie: Thanks! You too and see ya!_

Once done, the group headed to the clothing store and there, they split up because first, they need to get something nice to wear for the party and second, they split up in terms of gender for the outfits that will suit them.

It cuts to the guys as Donald had some shop assistants do measurements on each triplet. Once done, he has his measurements done by them followed by Launchpad which ended in an embarrassing situation resulting in a huge entanglement of measuring tape, himself and a few of the shop assistants. "I told you not to move so much Launchpad." Dewey reminded him as he and his brothers managed to get the tape untangled.

After the measurements, fittings took place as Donald selected a few tuxes and had the boys try them on. He and Launchpad then picked a few tuxes also and tried them on. There are many different types of tuxes to choose from and to try on. Right now, all got out of the fitting rooms and looked in the mirror. "Not up to standards!" They spoke in unison and went back inside.

A few minutes later, they tried another set but, "Still not up to standards." Another unison statement as they went back inside the fitting rooms. They tried on a few new sets but it was either not up to standards or it's perfect but left aside as a list of choices.

After that, "This is the last one Uncle Donald." Huey told him. "Okay. After that, we decide on the ones we put aside and choose from." Donald told the boys and Launchpad as they went back inside. When they came out to look in the mirror. They noticed something interesting as they viewed their formal appearances a bit and then, "It's perfect!" They cheered in unison.

**So after the fittings...**

"How was it Donald?" Della asked as the family's in the food court for lunch. "We got the suits so far. You?" Donald asked. "Beakly, Webby and I got our dresses also." Della replied as Dewey who was eating a triple cheeseburger with a side of fries, twister fries and potato wedges mixed together is in deep thought on what kid of dress Webby will wear on the night of the party. "Anyway, all of you can have your way of fun. If ever you feel like getting someone something for Christmas, by all means." Della told the teens as she took a bite of her sandwich. "Good! I wanna get something for Violet." Huey told Louie as he took a bite on his lasagne. "Heh. Maybe I should get something for Lena. She sure supported me in my ultimate goal for the high school." Louie thought. "And since Gosalyn taught me how to skate, I should return the favour."

Plans are being planned out as the group continued their lunch. "And I ate a large Hawaiian pizza all by myself!" Launchpad stated. "Wow! You sure eat plenty!" Webby exclaimed. "Of course! How did my body develop over the years? Heh. Heh." Launchpad chuckled as he drank some soda.

**After lunch...**

"I want to give Webby something special on Christmas. Since we started a relationship, I need something symbolic or-aha! Found the place!" Dewey soon ran to it and is now standing outside a store called, Valuable Jewels.

He went inside as a shop assistant welcomed him. "How can I help you?" She asked. "I wanna give something special to my girlfriend. Christmas is near and I kinda could use some guidance." Dewey explained. "Well you came to the right person! Follow me, I will show you around." The shop assistant showed Dewey the vast amounts of jewellery all displayed in glass cases. "We got rings, bracelets, and necklaces all made out of the finest and highest quality of gold and silver! Not mention precious stones and gold and silver shaped into numerous types are used as the core of the jewellery sold here!" She explained. "Nice. Where can I get started?" Dewey asked. She lead him to a row glass casings containing more jewellery. He took a look as he glanced at a row of gold necklaces that have capital letters attached on it as their core of jewellery. As he looked through. "I think I know what to get her." He thought with a bright smile.

At the same time, "Got it!" Huey found something interesting in the bookstore and already had it purchased and wrapped up. "I even helped Louie get something for him because he's attending to something." Indeed because in another store, "Hmmm..." Louie looked around. He's in some sports store with Webby as they looked around. "Webby whatever you do, do not throw a ball. Not even one. Remember what happened last year?" Louie asked reminding her. "Don't worry Louie, I won't make the same mistake again after Uncle Scrooge paid for the damages." Webby replied as they continued looking around. Louie then came across something, "Ah...Gosalyn's gonna love this!" And then, "KSH!"

"Not again..." He groaned but this time, "I just dropped it okay?" Webby explained as a bowling ball rolled out but Louie caught it in time and placed it back. "Hurry up and get what you need. We're leaving the mall soon and don't waste the sales and discounts." Louie reminded her as he left.

A while later, everyone gathered back and all had wrapped gifts. "Is everyone accounted for Huey?" Della asked. "Yes mom. All are here." Huey replied. "Great! Launchpad, start the limo and we'll follow." Della ordered. "On it!" Launchpad went ahead as the rest followed.

**Back at the manor...**

In front of the large, Christmas tree, Huey can be seen placing his gift below it. He was the last as already, there are many gifts piled below. "Duckworth sure found many gifts delivered to our doorstep." said Beakly. "And they're from our other friends and associates." Scrooge then showed up. "How's everythin Della?"

"Great Uncle Scrooge! Lot of sales and discounts to make use of! How are the preparations for your upcoming Christmas party?" Della asked. "So far, invitations were sent and now, all I need ta do is ta tidy up dis manor with decorations and prep tha F & B." Scrooge replied. "Duckworth and Beakly are aidin me fer this so far."

"That's great! If you need any help, I'm available." Della stated. "Same goes for me!" Donald added. "And me!" Launchpad joined in as the family laughed and went to do their own things. "Dis party is also gonna be tha moment I make my move!" Scrooge thought with smile as he got to work with some instructing to Duckworth and Beakly.

**On that day...**

3 days had passed and Christmas has finally arrived exactly on the 25th of December. The morning rays send beams of radiant light across the city. In the bedroom, the triplets are sound asleep.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-"

"CHUK!"

"CHRISTMAS!" The triplets cheered jumping off their beds and heading downstairs. When they got down, the whole family's gathered for the presents. "Ah...morning lads. Just in time ta open yer gifts!" Scrooge greeted the boys as they ran to the pile and started rummaging for the ones meant for them. "I found mine!" Huey cheered as he looked at it. "From Violet. Cool." He opened it and, "Sweet! I got a drone!" He held the box happily as Dewey opened his from Webby. "Whaaaaat...a high quality blue basketball?! Awesome!" He went to Webby, lifted her up and twirled her around as a way to thank her. "Sweet! Lena got me green boxing gloves!" Louie cheered as, "Lad, when did ya start boxin?" Scrooge asked. "Long story but I got the hang out of it somehow." Louie replied. "Nice." Donald exclaimed. "Indeed. He could use some moves." Beakly agreed.

The family continued opening their gifts. Beakly got an espresso machine from Duckworth, Launchpad got a toolbox from Della, Della got a new prosthetic leg which looks like a real duck leg in appearance and with new functions from Gyro. Donald got a new fishing rod, Webby got a new grapple gun which has twin hooks and reels in and back faster and it's from her grandmother and many more gifts to come. (Too many gifts. I'm gonna move to the next scene now!)

"All we hav ta do is get ready fer da Christmas Party. So far, Duckworth an Beakly had set everything so tha party's ready ta go!

**That night...**

"And...done! Wow, we look so dope!" Dewey described as he and his brothers are all wearing their new attires. They consist of a white polo shirt, a blazer, a tie, a pair of pants, white socks and shiny, black shoes. Plus, the blazers and pants are all in their signature colours for the triplets and the fabrics are high quality.

As they continued admiring themselves, Donald showed up to check on the boys. He too wore the same attire as them but it's all black for the blazers and pants. "You boys ready?"

"Yeah Uncle. Let's go." Huey answered to him. They went downstairs and ran into the others. Scrooge wore his tux and top hat as usual, Launchpad wore the same attire as Donald and the boys but the blazer and pants are coloured brown, Della wore a pastel blue dress with green high heels, Beakly wore a purple evening dress with sleeves and last for not least, Webby wore a sparkling pink strapless dress with light pink high heels and a glittery pink bow. Her dress has a flower pattern all over it and seeing the pink angel radiate in beauty made Dewey speechless and red. "Wow Dewey, Webby is so hot that you wanna make out with her on the spot." Huey whispered teasing his brother. "Ooh. Someone wants to get sexy with her tonight." Louie whispered along teasing his brother. "S-S-Shut up you dicks!" Dewey whispered gritting his teeth a bit.

Then, the doorbell rang, "I will get it." Duckworth still in his butler uniform went to answer the door as Dewey approached Webby. "My gorgeous angel. How attractive and beautiful you are tonight." Webby blushed from his words as she stretched out her hand. Dewey smiled as he took her by the hand and kissed it. She giggled from it when an announcement was made. "Mr McDuck. May I present to you, Miss Goldie O'Gilt and Miss Daisy Duck." Duckworth announced from the entrance as Scrooge and Donald turned around and what they saw made their beaks drop to the ground.

Standing by Duckworth are the 2 beautiful female ducks. Goldie wore a sparkling strapless gold dress that reaches down to the floor. She also wore a gold necklace, gold earrings in the shape of money symbols and gold high heels. (Plus, her hair's styled into the design from the Outlaw Scrooge McDuck episode) Daisy wore as sequin dress with a singular shoulder strap on the left side, the base color is a lilac purple with big rose pink lines and a candy apple red band around the waist.

"B-B-Bubba...H-H-Hubba..." Scrooge and Donald stuttered nervously as Della, the triplets and Webby snickered under their beaks while Goldie and Daisy approached Scrooge. "Scroogie. Thanks for inviting us! I'll see you around handsome." Goldie greeted Scrooge while brushing her soft, gentle hand on his beak causing him to faint. "Yes thank you indeed and Donald!" Daisy hugged him happily. "I'm so glad to see you. I can't wait to get started on this party! Yay!" She then let go and Donald fainted. "THUD!"

"WAHAHAHAHA!" The triplets burst into laughter as, "Oh my gosh Webby, that dress you're wearing is so ravishing! It suits you well!" Daisy complimented. "Thanks..." Webby replied. "So, who's your man for the dance tonight?" Daisy asked. "He's right here!" Huey and Louie pushed Dewey to Webby and, "OMG! Are you 2 an item! How cute!" Daisy adored. "As cute as when I first met your uncle." She then got him up and took him to the grand hall where the party will be hosted.

Then, the doorbell rang again and Duckworth went to answer it. A few minutes, "Hey boys!" Huey and Louie turned around and gasped at the presence of Lena and Violet. Lena wore a black evening dress that reaches down to the knees with small gems around the waistline. She also put mauve eye shadow and wore black high heels. Violet wore an amethyst dress that reaches to her knees also and it has a butterfly pattern around it with white high heels. "You girls look ravishing tonight." Louie complimented. "Thanks greenie." Lena thanked him as, "Hey, I got something for you. Follow me." Louie took her by the hand and they went to the living room. "Merry Christmas Violet."

"Merry Christmas Huey." Greetings first and then, "Where's your dad and his partner?" Huey asked. "My dad's trying to find a parking space while his partner is guiding him." Violet replied. "So where do we start?"

"Come, I'll show you." Huey took Violet by the hand and they also went to the living room. By the time they're gone, "PARTY TIME!" From the entrance, Gosalyn showed up along with Drake. Gosalyn wore a lemon yellow sequin dress with shoulder straps, an orange band around the waist and grey slippers. Her father wore a simple, purple tuxedo with purple pants, white socks and purple shoes. "Even in a event like this, the terror of the night dresses formally in case of danger!"

"Is that why the colours match your costume?" Dewey asked. Drake nodded as he went to the grand hall while Gosalyn went to look for the others. "C'mon Webby, the party's about to start." Dewey took her by the hand and they made their way to the grand hall.

Meanwhile in the living room, Gosalyn found the others as Huey and Louie just gave Lena and Violet their presents. As they opened it, "Newton's Apple! I was looking for this the whole time and I got it!" Violet exclaimed happily holding onto a book about mythical creatures. She then hugged Huey for that. "Interesting." Lena is holding onto a sketch book. "Could use some artistic inspiration. Thanks greenie."

"No problem Lena." He then saw Gosalyn. "Just in time for me to give you this!" He handed Gosalyn a gift and she opened it. "Awesome!" She cheered holding onto a brand, new hockey stick. "I am so gonna swat some flies big time in future hockey matches! Thanks!" She then punched his shoulder. "Ow! Okay relax Gos. C'mon, the party's about to start. Leave your gifts here and don't worry, no one will touch." Louie assured to them. So the girls left their gifts and the group left joining the others for the party.

**And so...**

The party has begun as guests started entering the manor. Scrooge is seen greeting them and among them are some of his associates and allies like Penumbra who just landed in time to attend the party, Gyro Gearloose, Fenton and his girlfriend Gandra and his mother, Officer Cabrera, Mark Beaks and his mother, Emma Glamour, Zan Owlson, Roxanne Featherly, Emily Quackfaster, Panchito and Jose, Goofy and many more to come. Even his parents, Fergus and Downy showed up, "My boy!" Fergus hugged his son as they shared a laugh. "Well Mr McDee, that's all for those invited." Launchpad told him. "Good. Let's go." Scrooge took his parents to the main hall as Launchpad closed the doors and joined them.

Inside the main hall, all are mingling together as they ate, drank and chatted about random stuff. On the buffet table are various food served like seafood risotto, spring rolls, sausages wrapped with bacon, fresh salad, roast potatoes cut into cubes and quarters, beef briskets and many more. Drinks consist of fruit punch on a few bowls and bottles of wine and last for not least, desserts consisting of miniature sliced cheesecake, brownies and cupcakes.

The atmosphere is active as Della chatted with Penumbra about the holiday and it's customs, Mark Beaks took selfies with anyone he comes across, Daisy and Goldie chatted about fashion and Scrooge is having a discussion with Zan. "Glomgold's havin his own Christmas celebration?"

"Indeed. At least he gave me leave and I'm glad I came here." Zan replied as Duckworth approached them with a bottle of wine and he served both of them.

Near the buffet table, the teens are hanging out feasting a bit and drinking fruit punch while listening to Dewey's story about the basketball quarterfinals in which, the Duckburg Dragons won when another 2 familiar faces joined them. "Park? Vickson?" Huey noticed. "Hey guys." Vickson greeted. "Your family's rich enough to be invited?" Gosalyn asked as she drank up her cup. "I guess. But no matter, how's everything?" Park asked. "It's all good. As far as I know, most of the clique members got their own celebrations." said Louie. "So true. Lana and Luna and their families got together for some christmas rock n roll party hosted by the clique leader of the Rockers." Lena stated. "I see. Now where was I? Oh yeah! I dribbled the ball as Tsutsumoto who's the captain of the Tokyolk Tengus tried to stop me with his lightning speed but still-"

As this was going on, Donald, Panchito and Jose are getting some instruments ready. Launchpad is with them helping out. At the same time, Gyro is getting another cup of punch while Duckworth walked around serving everyone more appetizers. Right now, he just served a piece of fried shrimp to Emma. "Hmmm...impressive taste. I got a feeling that so far, I may put this party in my blog." She thought as Duckworth served some more guests.

Meanwhile, "Wanna check out some Darkwing Duck comic books after the party? I still got time for later." Launchpad chatted with Drake. "Sure. For a short while." Drake replied and they chatted on and had a toast.

At the same time, Della started drinking wine. "Wanna try?" She offered Penumbra. "Uh...is it good?" She asked. "One sip won't hurt." Della replied as Penumbra took the glass and sipped. "Mmmm...not bad."

"At least you tried! This wine is really good!" Della then finished her glass and poured another. She finished it again. "It's so tasty!"

"Okay...just try not to drink too much. You are starting to act a bit weird now." Penumbra reminded her as Della sipped her glass and poured another. (Uh-Oh)

As the party goes, Scrooge made his move as he went on stage which was built onto the hall a few days ago as part of the preparations. He tested the mike a bit on the sound and once it's working, "Havin fun everyone?" Scrooge asked. Everyone cheered with some raising their drinks up high. "Good. Showtime!" Then, Donald, Panchito and Jose made their move getting their instruments(2 guitars and one big one) ready as Goldie stepped onstage. Oh yeah, Launchpad ran in and sat by the piano and once ready, music was being played. "Last Christmas!" Webby recognized as Goldie started singing.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
__But the very next day you gave it away_  
_This year, to save me from tears_  
_I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
__But the very next day you gave it away_  
_This year, to save me from tears_  
_I'll give it to someone special_

As Goldie sang on, Huey and Louie had a mischievous idea. "Make way! Make way!" They called out pushing Dewey and Webby into the centre of the hall and knowing what's going on, everyone cleared some room for them. "Seriously!" Dewey exclaimed but too late, pairs of eyes stare at them. "What do we do?" Webby asked clinging to his arm. He just smiled and made his move. "May I have this dance?" Webby gasped and blushed from this as the crowd oohed at this scene. "I...I would be delighted." She replied nervously as Dewey took her by the hand and the next thing it happened, they were in sync waltzing around gracefully as the crowd awed at this.

"So cute!"

"What a couple!"

"They're perfect for each other!"

"Lovely! Adorable!"

"I gotta picture this!"

"Now that's a lot of comments." Huey thought and then, Louie took Lena by the hand and they joined the dancing. Huey noticed this and he and Violet nodded at each other and entered the dancing. "Oh wow! We should join the fun!" Fenton told Gandra. "Agreed." She replied and they joined the fun. As a result, some of the guests paired up for the dance and even Panchito and Jose gestured Donald to dance with Daisy and he mustered enough courage to leave the stage and meet up with her. Daisy was expecting it at least and they waltzed with the couples.

Onstage, "Tha party's goin so well!" He thought with a smile as he glanced at Goldie for a moment. "Once tha party's over, I'll make my move! Just me an her!"

At the same time, "Come Webby, I want to do something with you."

"What is it Dewey?"

"You'll see." So they left the main hall and went back to the living room. Since they're alone, Dewey went to the Christmas tree and took out a present. "I hid it to save the best for the last. Merry Christmas Webby. I haven't given you my gift so now's the good time." Webby was speechless as she unwrapped the paper and opened the box. What she saw made her touched. Inside is a gold necklace with the captial letter, D as it's core. "D for Dewey?"

"You said it." He replied as she wore it. It looks beautiful on her. "I'll remember to cherish this." She then started tearing up. "You okay?" Dewey asked. "I...I'm just so happy about it! Thank you!" She hugged Dewey tightly and then, a mistletoe floated above them. "Duckworth." They exclaimed. "Sharing the joy of the Christmas spirit." He replied and is in spectral form. With smiles, Dewey and Webby planted their beaks onto each other refusing to let go for the next few minutes and already, Duckworth left so that they can have all the time alone by themselves as they continued kissing each other deeply. (I better leave them be too.)

**After the party...**

"Now that party was a blast!" Gosalyn cheered drinking some more fruit punch. Then, Drake showed up. "C'mon Gos, time to go home."

"Finished with all the Darkwing Duck fun with Launchpad?" She asked. "Yeah. Comic books was fun to read and he dozed off." He replied and then, "Give my thanks to your uncle!"

"See you guys again!" Gosalyn called out as she fist bump Webby and after her, Dewey. "I'll also give you one." said Louie. "Same goes for me." Lena followed along and after 2 more fist bumps, Gosalyn and Drake head home.

After that, Ty and Indy showed up. "Is it time dad?" Violet asked. "Indy just finished using the bathroom so we're good to go!" Ty replied. "Very well. See you in 2 days. And thanks for the Christmas gift Huey." Violet thanked him. "And thanks for inviting us! And thanks for the gift Louie!" Lena thanked them especially Louie as they left. Already, all the guests have left the party including Penumbra who just took off to outer space from her ship as seen when it's flying back to the moon. At least Lena and Violet had a good view of her ship before Ty and Indy drove the girls home.

"So...now what?" Louie asked back inside the manor. "I don't know, mom drank too much to the point Donald and Duckworth have to take her to bed." said Huey. "And Launchpad fell asleep already." Webby added. Then, "Where's Beakly?" Dewey wondered. "I last saw her in the living room." Huey recalled. So the teens went to see and there, she's standing by the Christmas tree. "Granny, how's everything?" Webby asked. She said nothing. "Uh...Beakly? Webby asked you a question. We're expecting answers." Louie called out. She said nothing again. "You can't stare at the Christmas tree forever." Huey called out until Dewey just walked to her and poked her arm.

"Oh! Sorry..." Beakly immediately got their attention as she faced them. "Wow. You look as pale as a corpse. What just happened Beakly?" Louie asked. "I...I...I'm fine actually! Nothing much or I think I drank a little bit excessive during the party." Beakly replied chuckling a bit positively. "Granny, I don't think you drank a lot." Webby stated. "Yeah...was something bothering you? We know by your facial expression." Huey stated. "I'm fine. No need to worry." Beakly replied. "C'mon Beakly! There's something bothering you and you don't want us to worry about it! Now tell us what's going on! We need answers now and you can't keep it from us forever!" Dewey stated. "He's right Granny. Just spill the beans already." Webby urged.

Immediately, "Very well. But be ready because it's gonna probably change our lives who knows." Beakly warned them. "Okay, okay just get this over with already!" Louie replied in an angst tone. "By the time the Christmas party is over, Scrooge was nowhere to be seen." Beakly began. "Was he ducknapped or abducted?" Webby asked. "None. I looked around and soon enough found him in the gardens with Goldie. And as I got closer to see him, I had a huge shock of my life." Beakly proceeded on. "Go on Beakly. What happened next?" Louie asked. "Yeah. What's Uncle Scrooge doing with Goldie?" Huey asked. "Well...what can I say? He did something that none of us knew or expected because it was kept from us privately and only I saw it even though he did not see me." Beakly spoke on. "WHAT DID HE DO!? TELL US!" Webby demanded to know as she clenched her fists in angst but calmed down and Dewey cuddled up to her behind making her feel warm in love. Beakly fumed a bit but revealed it all to them. "Your Uncle Scrooge...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Proposed to Goldie O' Gilt."

**DADADADUN!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**DADADADUN!**

**Cliffhanger isn't it? And it's a big surprise for you all! Yeah! Wait till you'll see the reactions in the next chapters!**

**Okay, Christmas may be 5 months away in our timeline but here in my story, I follow the high school schedule to play along. So yeah, it was fun and next chapter will be one, final interaction between Louie and the greasers. And after that...you'll see what's in store for future chapters. Woo-hoo!**


	36. Greaser Rumble

**Chapter 36: Greaser Rumble**

* * *

"WHAT THE DUCK?!" The triplets are speechless. "He did what?" Webby asked.

"You heard me clearly. Scrooge McDuck. He proposed to Goldie O' Gilt." Beakly repeated her statement again. "I saw it clearly with my own eyes. He bent down to his knee, took out a small box, opened it displaying a wedding ring and proposed to her."

All could not believe their ears. "I just thought of something. What was Goldie's reaction of the proposal?" Louie asked. Beakly swallowed hard. "Well apparently...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"She accepted it."

All gasped as Beakly ended up leaving them to their thoughts. "Well what can I say Louie, your wish came true." Huey began. "Wait I didn't make wish!" Louie protested but stopped for a moment. "Did I?"

"You don't remember? The day before my basketball tournament, you stated it with sarcasm." Dewey replied. "Congrats Louie. You made a prediction that came true." Huey spoke positively. "Now that was unexpected." said Louie. "So that means once Mr McDuck and his old flame get engaged, she may move here!" Webby realised. "I've got to update my billboard as soon as it happens!"

"And I got a feeling this family is starting to expand..." Dewey added as Huey looked at the time. "Oh well. Party's over now. I'm hitting the hay."

"Me too." said Louie as they went upstairs to their room. As for Dewey and Webby, "One last dance at the main hall before we turn in for the night?" Dewey asked. "Sure my love." Webby replied as they held hands and went back to the main hall. When they got there, it was empty but still, they can have their own time together as they waltzed a bit more.

After a while, Webby started to doze off so, "I guess I'll have to tend to her." Dewey carried his girlfriend in bridal style to her bedroom. When he arrived, he placed her on the bed as she noticed it. "Dewey."

"What is it Webby?"

"Can I ask you for a favour?"

"Anything gorgeous."

Several minutes later, "Wow, your bed is soft and comfy!" Dewey gotta admit but it was no surprise that he found himself in his blue PJs(consisting of a long sleeved blue shirt and blue pants) and sleeping right beside his girlfriend who's wearing her pink nightgown. As she cuddled to Dewey, he kissed her on the forehead. "I had a wonderful night Dewey. Thank you." Webby thanked him. "Yeah...glad you do...goodnight Webby." But she was already sound asleep so without ado, Dewey cuddled to her and slept peacefully with his girlfriend.

**The next day in the afternoon...**

"I never thought Emma Glamour made the party into her IT blog. No wonder her son took so many perfect pictures." Louie is at the TV room checking out some social media stuff via his tablet. "Got it for Christmas." He added when his phone buzzed. He took it out and read a new message.

_RPG: We got a huge problem_

_Green Hoodie: Seriously?_

_RPG: Serious dude! Meet me outside Chewking. I'll explain. It's not gonna be pretty._

_Green Hoodie: Fine. I'll meet you there._

After the text messaging. "What is going on within the greasers?" Louie wondered as he put on his winter clothes and left the manor.

**A while later...**

"I can see Chewking but I don't see Ricardo..." Louie skated on with his skateboard and then, "Hey...I see Layla! What is she doing here?!" He thought as he skidded by and walked to her. "What are you doing here all by yourself with your scarf around your neck?"

"Well what are you doing here? If you are a man and you cared for me, then you'll fight for me." Layla replied. "First of all, I'm not sure if I really cared about you. Second, what do you think I'm doing now and third, I don't fight for anyone." Louie replied. "Well Zane fights for me, Paul fights for me and Jonathan, he certainly fights for me. Well in summary, every guy I met all fight for me." Layla stated. "That doesn't concern me." Louie replied. "Well it does! As of now, all the preppies are going on a full scale rumble against the greasers. Maybe that's why Ricardo is not here." Layla revealed. "WHAT THE DUCK!?" A shocked Louie shouted. "A rumble in a way that's like a winner takes it all sort of shit?!" He asked some more. "Surprised are you? Well what are you gonna do? I'm like Helen of Troy since both cliques are fighting against each other over me. One clique fights for my love and the other fights for my safety. All will be fighting and you're not involved." Layla continued on. "This is not going according to plan!" He thought as he left. "Hey! Where are you going?! HEY!" Too late for Layla because Louie's gone.

Meanwhile outside Drakey's Pizza, "This is the day my brothers! The day we end the Greaser clique once and for all and there'll be no more poor people in our school, in our city and in our lives!" Darby announced to all the preppies as they cheered. Then, "Look! It's Louie!" Adderson called out as Louie skated by and stopped. He approached Darby, "What were you thinking?"

"What I am doing is for the sake of my clique! I invited this Layla to my Christmas party I'm hosting but she rejected my invitation! Worse, those shitty greasers have been staging unprovoked attacks on some of my boys! Today, they're gonna be no more!" Darby replied as the preppies cheered. "I see..." Louie understood and played along. "Well, if there's one thing I should let you know Darby, I'll take on Jonathan. All of you will engage the other greasers but leave Jonathan to me. Clear?"

"Clear Louie. But right now I got word he's not around. Therefore, go look for Larry Romano. He's the right hand man of Jonathan. He'll tell you about his whereabouts for only he knows about it." Darby tipped him. "Good. Now I'm back in action and ready to make my move on this clique." Louie thought as he gave Darby the green light and he skated off.

**And so...**

5 minutes had passed and all over the city of Duckburg, fights are taking place. Outside the library, 3 preppies and 3 greasers are in the middle of a rumble as outside, "I can't believe this." said Huey. "Most disturbing. Not to mention the peace was disrupted." Violet added. "Look at this guys!" Jennifer and Melvin showed up as she showed Huey and Violet a footage via her tablet. "An all out clique war! But what is the meaning of this?" Melvin asked as the 4 smart people are in deep thought.

At the park, "Why is our clique getting their hands dirty!" Vickson asked. "Shut up! We're not involved and I don't wanna be part of this!" Park replied for they're hiding in the bushes and watching 3 preppies egging 3 greasers as they returned fire with their slingshots.

Outside the autoshop, "It looks like my parents can take advantage of this rumble!" Madoka told Ricardo as they're seen bring in 6 wrecked bikes and at the same time, another 3 preppies and 3 greasers are boxing and kicking each other. "Too bad I can't meet Louie since I have to help you. Hope he's okay." said Ricardo as the managed to bring all the bikes in. Then, Madoka got word from her parents and, "Good news Ricardo, my parents can take it from here. Let's go."

"Good. Let's find Louie." Ricrdo suggested s they got on their bikes and cycled off.

Outside Arctic Wind, Dewey and Webby are sharing a milkshake while staring at each other's eyes lovingly to the point that never noticed the rumble going on outside.

At the same time, Lena is walking around the streets with her sketchbook when she saw Louie skate by and she can see rumbles taking place. "Don't tell me..." She ran after him and during that, saw Ricardo and Madoka cycling by. "Hey! Excuse me! I need a lift!"

"Huh?" Madoka stopped while Ricardo went ahead. "I don't why there's so much fighting and why I saw my best friend skating by but one thing's for sure, it's not gonna be pretty and I need to do something about it!" Lena told Madoka. "Seems like we're in the same league. Get in." Madoka ordered as Lena hitched a ride and she cycled off.

As for Louie, "Larry's gonna be around here somewhere. And this rumble may be my chance to try out the 5 punch combo. The janitor taught me that move the day before the Christmas party. He considers this training an early gift to me. I don't even need to find any electronic because he found one of the parts himself." As Louie skated around, he saw a brown duck giving orders to some greasers who are in the middle of a rumble with some preppies.

"Curly! Go and support Skipper! Kanz, give Howard a hand!"

"Gotcha Larry!" The greasers called out.

"I'm gonna get additional reinforcements! Do not lose to those arrogant, rich fuckers!" Larry then got on his bike and cycled off. "Found him!" Louie skated faster to follow him.

After a while, he saw him turn left to an alley and Louie halted. He then walked his way there and soon enough, "Alright guys. I'm done with you all! Tell me where Johnny is right now!"

Larry who's with Lenny, Lemmy and Vance turned to see him shocked. "The hell Louie? I thought you were with us!" Vance exclaimed. "Not anyone." Louie replied revealing his true intentions. "I see what you're planning. Yes, I know where Jonathan is but I ain't tell you anything!" Larry stated. "Have it your way." Louie replied and then, he charged and executed a power jab right at his face! As he fell, "Get him!" He ordered as the other 3 greasers attacked him. "Don't underestimate our moves! Muay Thai defines our strength!" Vance stated as he swung his leg at Louie performing the roundhouse kick. "KSH!"

"Ugh..." Louie groaned but still, "5 punch combo!" He punched Vance 5 times ending the last punch as an uppercut. Lenny and Lemmy then executed combination attacks as Lenny kicked Louie at the front. He stumbled back and Lemmy kicked him from behind. "Why those little..."

"I'll finish this!" Larry picked Louie up and then, "OW! My back!" Louie cried. "Heh! Heh! Feel honoured to get broken by the bearhug!" Larry stated. "Ironic. Bears do the bearhug technique." Louie stated. "And they taught some of us well!" Larry added. "I also learnt that this move has a weakness." Louie then showed him. "FLICK!"

"AGH! My eye!" Larry covered his right eye dropping Louie and as a result, Louie low kicked his shin and kicked his face. Vance grabbed him for that but Louie elbowed his body, grabbed him and slammed him onto the wall knocked out. But he still has to deal with Lenny and Lemmy's combo attacks as both of them just jabbed him from behind and jumped up to perform a double kick. Louie rolled aside and they missed. As they prepared for their next move, Louie had an idea. He waited.

"Ha! He's being a punching bag now! Let's finish this bro!" Lenny declared. "Fine with me bro!" Lemmy agreed and they charged. But instead, Louie bent down and, "KSH!"

Head collisions can cause head injuries as they felt the impact as Louie grabbed both of them and finished them off with a wall slam. Once done, he grabbed Larry pulling his leather jacket. "Tell me where Jonathan is and perhaps, I'll go easy on you." Larry just smiled and pointed behind. Louie turned around and, "KSH!"

**Some time later...**

"What...the...duck...just happened?!" Louie thought in confusion as he stood up. He then realized something. He's at the junkyard again but this time, not at the racing track but some flat ground in a pit. He then saw all the male greasers gathered around standing on the wrecked cars and right in front of him, is the hot-tempered Jonathan. "You treacherous little snake!" He began with rising anger. "You think you're tough huh? You helped me before and now, you turned on me and somehow got it on my queen!?"

"Okay yeah. She did make moves on me but-"

"I don't give a fuck on what you're playing or pulling on! I'm gonna destroy you right now! You hear me!? You're dead Louie! Finished! I'm now wipe you off the face on this earth with blood!"

Jonathan's words and hellish anger scared Louie and worse, "Is that a motorcycle?"

"Yeah. I got my driver's license this year and with that, I'll waste you for good! Better start running because boys, fire at will!" Stinkbombs, eggs, stones fired slingshots and firecrackers were hurled at Louie as Jonathan started up his motorcycle, got on it, armed himself with a wooden plank and started driving around the junkyard. Louie panicked trying to avoid Jonathan's hit and run attacks as this clique leader rides his motorcycle wildly and recklessly. "I can't even lay a finger on him! He's too fast on his bike and his thugs are trying to bombard me!" All Louie can do is run for his life.

At the same time, Lena, Ricardo and Madoka arrived as, "I knew it!" Lena groaned as the greasers continued open firing. "Oh shit! It's like a gladiatorial arena and Jonathan is like, the executor or executioner or sort!" Ricardo exclaimed. "This is serious Ricardo! We have to save Louie!" Lena stated. "And I found a way!" Madoka then pointed at the magnetic crane.

So the plan is set, Lena and Ricardo will sneak up on one of the greasers and take him down silently and unnoticed. Good thing is, none of the greaser knew what's coming at them as one by one, they somewhat went 'missing'.

Back at the pit, Jonathan's attacks are getting harder and relentless. "I...I'm...so tired!" Louie was out of breath as, "I got you now Louie!" Jonathan rode towards him not knowing that from the crane, "Okay, it's activate! We just need to wait for the trap to spring." Madoka told her friends as she's in the crane while they stood outside. "And good thing Louie ran near it." Lena stated as Jonathan rode towards Louie. "This is it you twerp! The finishing blow"

Suddenly, "WAAAH!" Yup, the motorcycle went up stuck on a magnet. "Heh! The fight's now even!" Louie then jabbed Jonathan and he executed his haymaker. Louie felt the hit as he got up and did a thrust kick but Jonathan dodged it and used a roundhouse kick. Louie ducked and did an upper jab on his face. Jonathan felt the hit and somehow did a flying kick! Louie quickly ducked and tumbled over to the other side and managed to block Jonathan's punch in time. Jonathan however leg sweep him down causing Louie to fall and as he's being pinned, Jonathan stepped his forehead with his left leg and then raised it up. Louie read his movement however and rolled to the right just in time Jonathan stomped the ground causing a little crack. "He really is tough and his moves are the most badass among the greasers!" Louie thought as he got up and did a heavy kick combo. After that, he tried a charge cross but Jonathan blocked it and pushed him down. He then jumped up trying to kick him while he's on the ground. But Louie jumped up and away and tried a front kick but Jonathan blocked it, pushed his leg aside and used an axe kick. Louie took the hit but it didn't stop him from pouncing onto Jonathan and did the 5 punch combo on his face. Jonathan then pushed him off and tried the haymaker again but this time, before he can land the punch, Louie raised his fist directly in front of him and, "POW!"

Feeling the hit, Jonathan stumbled back and he got a nosebleed as a result from the hit. Still, his wild and cantankerous temper made him grow in anger and he ferociously charged and executed heavy and hard attacks on Louie. This is what Louie can see and, "Victory's mine!" Louie then executed combos at Jonathan while dodging his attacks. Jonathan took plenty of punishment and Louie continued his moves even being able to use his kicks on him successfully. From roundhouse kicks, jump kicks and front kicks and kicks to the sides, Jonathan stumbled onto his knees feeling too much impacts. Regardless, he charged again but this time, Louie grabbed him, slammed him onto the ground and did his knee drop on him. "KSH!" He groaned and winced in pain clutching his roots as Louie grabbed him by the shirt pulling him up and finished him with the 5 punch combo. "KSH! KSH! KSH! KSH! KSH!"

Jonathan fell down defeated at last. Lena, Ricardo and Madoka gasped at the scene. "He has gone stronger than before..." Lena thought as back at the pit, "WHO WON? ME! LOUIE DUCK THAT"S WHO!" He then grabbed Jonathan. "Who won?"

"You...Louie Duck! You won!" Jonathan replied coughing a bit as Louie dropped him and, "THAT'S RIGHT! I'M THE BOSS NOW AND YOU AND YOUR GREASED BASTARDS DO AS I SAY NOW THAT I'M IN CHARGE!" Louie shouted. "Alright...I heard everything...and I give up. You can have her." Jonathan spoke weakly. "Have who?" Louie asked. "Layla. This rumble...is all about her...and stuff." Jonathan explained as he coughed a bit and groaned. "What? This has nothing to do with her and me. I don't care at all because I know she's your girlfriend from the start and you treasure her." Louie replied. "What? Then...why did you do this? Why did you fight me and my boys? To prove you're tougher and more badass than us?" A confused Jonathan asked. "Not only that. I've got big plans for this school and it involves taking school cliques down and putting an end to bullying! In doing so, I will then achieve my ultimate goal!" Louie declared. "Aw man...I guess I have no other choice then." Jonathan sighed to himself as the other greasers that got the silent takedown just now regained themselves. As they stood up, "Look! Jonathan's been defeated! Charge and take that green hooded duck down!" Larry ordered as all the greasers descended down the pit and charged to attack Louie.

But, "Hold it! Hold it!" Still down, Jonathan stopped his boys. "I lost to him indeed. But it all comes down to this...we work for him now." All gasped at their leader's words as, "Wise move Jonathan. Now you guys patch up your leader, I'm done." Louie then climbed out of the pit and left the junkyard with no opposition.

**Afterwards...**

As Louie left, "Louie!" He turned to see Lena, Ricardo and Madoka run to him. "Dude, you were fricking badass out there!" Ricardo stated as Lena checked him. "Jonathan sure hits hard."

"Yeah Lena. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Louie assured to her as Ricardo went overexcited doing a few martial art moves while leaving and then, "This has me hyped up man! You know what? Make me a member of your clique! Please! Pretty please?" Ricardo even bowed down to him hoping he can get a spot in the Besties clique. "Alright Ricardo. You earned it. Even you Madoka." Louie replied. "What? You want me to be part of your clique?" The Japanese rabbit asked. "I wanna repay you for tuning my bike. Take it or leave it." Louie offered. Madoka could not believe it for a moment. "Hey girl. Once you join us, you'll see that there's more to this clique than anything else." Lena encouraged her. Madoka looked at her for a moment. Then, she looked at Louie and Ricardo.

"I'm in!"

"Excellent! You're gonna enjoy this clique that I'm running!" Louie assured with a grin. "Also, let's go get some burgers from Five Ducks! My treat!" Louie declared. All cheered as they headed to the burger joint straight away.

**Okay, let me do a bit of calculating...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Short one I must say, Louie has taken control of 11 school cliques upping his game and ambition to achieve his ultimate goal. We are starting to get real close to it. And then, more surprises awaits you all and stuff.**

**Speaking of surprises, to those who ship Scroldie, expect some more in store for this story! I bet you all read the last chapter especially the last few paragraphs that lead to the surprise!**

**And now, I'm gonna eat some pizza and work on the next chapter! All fired up! Woo-hoo!**


	37. Assault on Sector 4

**Chapter 37: Assault on Sector 4**

* * *

"I'm starting to feel like I'm very close to my ultimate goal. As of now, I've almost taken control of approximately 75 percent of all the school cliques. The biggest challenge still lies ahead of me and something tells me that sooner or later I may have to deal with heavy muscles and brawn ogres in which they're all big on brawn but low on brainpower. Sheesh." (Louie's POV)

It was the month of January. Christmas and New Year breaks are over and school is back on session.

To begin with, Louie and Lena are seen walking around the school grounds. "A week had passed since the start of the new year and when we went through our mid semester exams." Louie began. "And the day after New Year, class photos were taken." Lena added. "And it's no surprise that Ricardo is in Huey and Violet's class and Madoka's in Gosalyn, Dewey and Webby's class." said Louie. "But they did help you in the fight against Jonathan and you even gave them a spot in your clique." Lena pointed out. "And Goofy did take good photos for our class photoshoot." Louie added when suddenly, "Oof!"

"Ha! Ha! Watch where you're going freak!" Louie and Lena are now facing 5 jocks. "Hey. That girl's hot! Wanna hang out at my place?" A jaguar jock asked. "No thanks." Lena replied. "Aw c'mon! A short while won't hurt. Right dudes?" The jaguar jock stated as he somehow tapped her ass. The other jocks agreed while snickering at his move and they all surrounded Lena as they started to grab hold of her. "Hey! Let me go! I said no right!" Lena struggled as, "Leave her alone!" Louie got up but 2 of the jocks pinned him down with their shoes on his body as back to Lena. "Wha do you say we take a little peek at her figure?" The jaguar jock suggested as he started to lift up her shirt.

**"HEL-MFF!"**

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Let the man do his job with peace." A cheetah jock stated when, "SHIT! Prefects!" A hippo jock noticed. "Damn. Another time then." The jaguar jock and his cronies made a run for it as Cornelius and Ingrid showed up. "Anything happened?" Ingrid asked. "Those jerks tried to harass me! I'm so scared!" Lena explained to them on how they attempted this harassment and after that, she got on her knees and wept with her hands on her face. "Shit. The 2 school rules jocks break all the time is sexual harassment and molestation." Cornelius stated. "True. They have the looks and hot bodies enough to make girls scream for them." Ingrid agreed as Louie got up and checked on Lena. "You'll be okay. I'll make sure those steroid users don't lay a finger on you." Lena felt comfort enter her body as Louie gave her his hand. As he got her up, "You know, I got a feeling that I'm gonna take on a new challenge. And it involves 2 things. Brains and Brawns." Louie declared with a smile.

**The next day...**

On January 12, the Besties Clique is in the middle of their lunch. The group right now consists of Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, Gosalyn, Ricardo, Melvin, Damien and Duncan. "I just got word. We are facing the Spoonerville Satyrs in the semi-finals." Dewey told the clique. "Nice. If you guys can win the upcoming game, you'll get a spot in the finals which is next month!" Melvin spoke up. He then started eating his Mac n Cheese when, "Hey Connors!" He gulped at the sight of 8 jocks behind him and a large, muscular lion leads them. He wore the letterman jacket under his light grey T-shirt, beige pants, white socks and red, blue and grey sports shoes. "Ted Sinclair. 3rd year student and the main captain for the football team." Gosalyn recognized as, "You were suppose to do my homework and you bailed on me! For that, I'm gonna make you puke your lunch and eat your own puke nerd!" Ted then had a jock hand him a football and he threw it at Melvin's head hitting him hard as the ball bounced back onto his hands. "Ow...that hurts if you ask me." Melvin groaned when suddenly, "You filthy little punk. You dewn't treat him like that!" All eyes are on Dewey as he stood up glaring at Ted. "Ha. You may be in a sports team but you have no rights to be a jock like us! You're not even one!" Ted stated in disgust as he slammed his football on the table hard. Dewey just smirked as the jocks glared at him and approached him. "What is that look on your face? What are you gonna do huh?" Ted asked while snarling at him. "What am I gonna dew?" Dewey smirked some more because already, everyone in the cafeteria has gathered around to watch the confrontation.

"First." Dewey began. "I'm gonna call your father." Snickering took place from everyone even the jocks that followed Ted. "This, is gonna be entertaining." said Lena. "I got to hear more from my older brother." Louie agreed as Ted seethed in anger and, "Long bomb away!" He threw a powerful throw but Dewey caught it with one hand amazing the crowd. He then spun it with his pointer finger. "Second, I feel sorry for you." Dewey continued on. "What the fuck did you just say?" Ted snarled some more. "But really Ted. You being the captain of the football team, dating the hot cheerleaders and being the most popular guy in school and yet, you're the biggest and stupidest bully I've ever met. Not to mention your insecurities you dick." Dewey stated. Everyone started laughing upon hearing those words. "Oh he did not just rip our leader off." A tiger jock exclaimed. "That was wacky though." A elephant jock added as, "Let tell you your insecurities Ted." Dewey suggested and already, all attention's on Dewey.

"One, underneath this hulking male bravado, there's an insecure little cowardly girl who bangs on the closet door crying out loud to her dear mother over small, little things." Dewey stated. Everyone started to laugh and snicker upon hearing this. "Two, Ted's brain is surprisingly the size of a miniscule atom. Like the ones from the chemistry lesson I had just now. And also, it's underdewveloped. No wonder he uses physcial violence to solve his problems aggressively and foolishly like a dumbass bully." Dewey stated as he juggled the football to his other finger and continued spinning it while everyone chuckled and giggled from this statement. "And the third and final reason..." Dewey began and paused a bit...

...

...

...

...

...

"Ted has a small, hairy dick."

The entire cafeteria burst out into uncontrollable laughter like as if they had too much dose of laughing gas. From the school cliques to non-clique students, all roared with laughter until some of them had tears in their eyes from the mass laughter and not to mention the humiliation Dewey did onto Ted.

As for Dewey, "Don't hurt yourself big boy." He then threw the ball back to Ted only to hit him on the stomach purposely. "Oof!" Ted fliched from the hit as the other jocks gasped at this. "This freshman ain't kidding. Let's leave them be." A leopard jock suggested. The others agreed as they helped their leader up and left the Besties Clique.

As they left and the laughter died now, "That was very noble Dewey." Webby praised him as he sat down to continue his lunch. "Thank you." Melvin thanked him. "No problem. You're one with the besties Melvin and we always back each other up and if there's one thing about me and my brothers...

...

...

...

"Ducks don't back down!" The triplets stated in unison as the group cheered and Webby kissed Dewey on the cheek. After that, lunch resumes as Louie thought of something regarding just now. "You know something Lena, I found the weakness of the jocks."

"I see. What are you gonna do about it? Use it to your advantage, exploit it or-"

"Both Lena. Both. But first, we need allies and I know who we can seek."

"What are you guys talking about?" Both Louie and Lena looked to their right as Damien stared at them while chewing his T-bone steak. "Nothing!" They replied to him in unison and continued their lunch.

**So after school...**

In the library, "I may be a loser but at least I got loser friends to hang out with. You can't join our clique because...you don't have the intelligence like us!" Algernon is seen talking to some squirrel student as he left displeased. After that, Louie and Lena showed up. "Hey Algernon. Good to see you." Louie greeted him as he began. "Now listen, I got a plan that will benefit you nerds and it's all about bringing down the jocks big time! I could use you and your buddies some aid."

"Us? Help you?" A surprised Algernon asked. "Yeah! Remember, when you guys asked for my help, I willing gave you my aid and now, I'm doing the same thing for your sake since I know very well the jocks despise you guys." Louie explained.

However, "You're like a bouncer now since we sought your help a lot. We're a bit above helping people like you in other words, we have limits. Get real okay?" Algernon repied rudely as he walked away mumbling to himself this sentence. "Doofus was right about him!"

Apparently, "So that asshole stirred shit with the nerds." Louie knew too well as, "I think we need to find their leader and force him to work with you." Lena suggested. "My thoughts exactly." Louie agreed and, "I wonder who's the leader of the nerd clique?"

"Ernest Kraxx." They turned to see Melvin. "He rules us with an iron fist and yes, I am most aware of this conspiracy."

"And I helped him before twice!" Louie recalled. "Doofus spoke with him about you and as a result, all the nerds have turned against you." Melvin explained. "Fortunately, there is a way to gain back the support. Last month in which few days before Christmas celebration, Ernest came across an old and abandoned observatory near our school."

"Looks like he found a new outpost." Louie assumed. "Indeed. He names the area Sector 4 and it has gates resembling the ones used in castles. You can even mount weapons on the platform on top of the gates." Melvin described. "Anyway, the observatory is walking distance to our school and it's at the back! A secret passageway was discovered near the football field and it leads to the building! Ernest is expected to be there today planning and stuff. Majority of the nerds accompanied him and better be careful, all of them will be hostile to you when they see you."

"Now you're talking Melvin. I'm gonna handle this myself." Louie suggested. "I don't know greenie. Remember, those brainy dorks are sneaky little bastards." Lean warned him. "Indeed. Expect heavy resistance but I know for sure, it won't stop a gallant knight like you!" Melvin then got into roleplaying mode. "Arm yourself with the sword of valour and the shield of courage! Onward! To battle!" He then realized that nobody's in the library now. "Oh never mind."

**Outside...**

"I got to first find the secret passageway that will lead me to this observatory. Better head to the football field." Louie took out his skateboard and skated to the back of the school while avoiding the prefects from catching him skate inside the building.

He soon got outside and observed the area. The football team's in the middle of their tackles, the tennis club is working on their serves, the soccer team is seen training and the track and field club are running laps on the track. "I just got to find that...unless it's hidden?" He sneaked through the football field and entered some bushes on his right and then, "Found it!" He moved in easily since the bushes hiding the hidden passageway are large enough to do so.

Now that he found it, Louie walked underground a bit and emerged coming across a path. "That leads to the observatory." He took a step when, "IOW!"

"IOOM!"

"I've been spotted!" Louie looked up as from a small cliff, a nerd is seen firing his bottle rocket launcher. And then, a few nerds emerged behind trees and bushes armed with stinkbombs and firecrackers. Not to mention a barricade was built to block the path. "Shit! The nerds are packed!" Louie thought as he dodged a few stinkbombs and firecrackers and ran for cover. He found a large rock nearby and took cover. The nerds seeing this advanced with their projectiles ready while the one armed with the bottle rocket launcher took aim. Behind the rock, Louie is working on something and once the nerds are close, Louie made his move. He executed close combat on the nerds beating them all in one hit. He then drew his super slingshot and took out the bottle rocket launcher wielding nerd down in one hit. "Fragile if you ask me." Louie described the nerds being knocked out easily as he proceed on.

A minute later, another ambush took place as 2 bottle rockets were fired from behind and they zipped past Louie surprising him. "This is a warning shot. Turn around and leave and no violence will escalate." He turned behind to see Anderson and Thaddeus emerge from the bushes armed with bottle rocket launchers as they approached Louie while pointing their weapons at him. "Sorry. Not a chance!" Swiftly, Louie fired his super slingshot at both of them on the face knocking them out. Then, "BOOM!" Another 2 nerds emerged from behind trees as they hurled firecrackers. "Here's a taste for their own medicine!" Sharply, Louie caught the firecrackers and hurled them back causing panic as the nerds tried to run but too late, "BOOM!" What a bang. "I gotta push forward so that I can deal with Ernest soon enough!" Louie thought with determination and walked on going over another barricade.

"I dunno how long the path to the observatory is but I've walked straight only and now, I'm turning left." Louie turned right and saw another barricade that he needs to go over. He began walking to it when he heard rustling from the bushes on both sides. "I'm not alone and outnumbered." Then, "Attack!" 6 nerds led by Logan jumped out and charged. All are armed with long, wooden rulers while Logan himself has 2. Louie got into his fighting stance and started doing one hit attacks on each nerd that engaged him directly right onto their faces. One by one, they dropped until Logan went a bit rogue trying to strike him but Louie was strong enough to snap his rulers into half by just grabbing them and after that, he grabbed Logan and brought his body to his knee. "KSH!" That was the sound of Logan kneed in the guts and once defeated, "I see what you're planning Louie Duck. But you can never win! We will not be forced into being your pawns! Sector 4 will never fall into the hands of you maniac!"

"Ernest sure is cranky enough to save his own skin and hide behind the walls." Louie thought as he raised his fist up behind hitting Logan who attempted a sneak attack despite getting kneed just now.

After that, Louie turned right and, "KSH! KSH! KSH!"

"Stinkbomb surprise huh?" Louie could see the foul, green, smelly gas dispersing in front of him. And behind the gas, "Let's see if he dares to get through. If he does, bombard him!" Brian ordered as he and 4 other nerds prepared firecrackers and bottle rocket launchers at the green gas. The gas is still dispersing for some time but once it's cleared away, "Whoa. I got a feeling he retreated." A turtle nerd named Thomas assumed. But then, "Looking for me?" They turned behind to see Louie preparing to fire his bottle rocket launcher and he's standing on a cliff. "How did you..." A koala nerd named Dais asked. "Here's my answer." Louie replied as he opened fired.

**Soon enough...**

"Well all that's left is to find the observatory." Louie then moved on leaving the defeated nerds behind as he climbed over another barricade and walked through an opening that leads to his location. As he turned right, "THOK! THOK! THOK! THOK!"

"What the-" Louie looked down to see 4 tennis shot right in front of him. "Where did that come from?" He walked a bit further and then, "The observatory." Yup, a large structure is seen with gates in front of it and on the platform of the gates, "I don't know how you wreck my compadres and got through all the defensive lines but this is as far as you'll go Louie! Sector 4 will not fall into the hands of a son of a bitch like you!" Right at the centre of the platform on the gate, Ernest is seen mounting a strange looking twin barrelled turret gun that shoots tennis balls and it's not one turret, there's 2 more on the left and right and mounted by 2 other nerds named Dexter and Elliot.

"Fire at will! And whatever you do, do not let him hit the transformer!" Ernest ordered as tennis balls were fired from all 3 turrets. They are also supported by the remaining nerds guarding the gate which was open already. Louie quickly ran for cover as projectiles rained down on him. "I can't even get close enough!" He thought as he hid behind a rock. The nerds guarding the gate advanced to his position but once there, Louie disposed of them and also remembered something. "Didn't Ernest mention some transformer? Hmmm..." Louie then faced the danger as he ran towards the gate avoiding as much balls as he can though a few hit him directly. Still, he managed to find cover. "Alright. Let's run a field test and see what happens if I destroy their transformer." Louie got his super slingshot loaded and ready and took aim. The barrage of tennis balls is still ongoing but Louie got vision and found the transformer located on some pole wired and connected and it's between the turrets Ernest and Dexter are mounting. "Steady...steady..." Louie focused on the aiming. Scope adjusting and concentration is difficult and finally, "Got it!" One shot released and, "KSH!"

"NOOOOO! The transformer was suppose to-uh nevermind! He can try but he won't break down the door! Cover me!" Ernest fled into the observatory while the last 2 nerds engaged Louie with their own hands. "KSH! KSH!" 2 kicks is all he needs to bring them down. "Heh. Now that I've wrecked all the nerds. I wanna try out their new toy!" Louie climbed onto the gate via staircase and took control of the centre turret that Ernest was mounting on just now. Adjusting it's line of fire in which it's aimed at the door, Louie opened fired. "Now this is intense!" He cheered in excitement as the firing continues on. Good thing there's a box full of tennis balls right beside every turret for ammo resupplying. Louie focused fire some more and, "BAM!"

"Finally! Now to deal with Ernest!" Louie got down and went inside the observatory.

Inside, "Ernest! Give up now! I know you're hiding around your stronghold!" Louie looked around. The entire area is full of crates and it appears that in front of him is a workshop. As Louie looked around, he heard the sound of a crate falling. "Okay...okay...you win!" A cowardly Ernest emerged. "I admit Louie. I had friends like you. The ones that treat me and my compadres like dogs! This is what Doofus told me! He told me that you'll treat us like dirt! He told me you're like most of the students. Picking on us all the time!" He confessed. "And you are stupid to believe his lies? You're pathetic." Louie insulted but cooled himself down so that he can get straight to business.

"Now listen Ernest. I came all the way seeking your help. The jocks treated you guys like total dirt right? I have helped you guys before and now, it's your turn to help me out. We're gonna bring down the jocks down. I know them well since the first day and if I'm gonna take these brutes on, I'm gonna need all the intelligent help I can get from you guys." Louie explained. "So you wanted us to aid you in taking on our sworn enemies? Bold but beware, they're on the top of the clique rankings and are the strongest, toughest and most brutal people ever in the clique!" Ernest warned you. "True. But with my sharpness and your gifted intelligence, we can work together as friends and bring them down low. And when this is over, you won't have to worry about them anymore!" Louie finished the conversation as Ernest shook his hand. "I'm sorry for the doubting. We'll do what we can to aid you. It's also about time we repay you for the past aidings."

"Glad to hear it Ernest. I'll see you again and don't worry, I'll keep my beak sealed about Sector 4." Louie assured to him and once the conversation is over, Louie left with his mission accomplished.

**The biggest challenge Louie has decided to take on is not easy. Jocks are strong and popular while Nerds are weak and pathetic in the eyes of most of the student body. Regardless, Louie needs all the help he can get from these brilliant minds.**

**So, what's their plan to take on the jocks? This could be the last clique confrontation Louie may probably do but still, there may be more sinister turns awaiting for the moment to strike who knows?**

**Oh yeah, who has watched the movie, 17 again? If you guys had, then you'll find a very cool reference in this chapter from the movie. Have fun! Woo-hoo!**


	38. Hot Pictures

**Chapter 38: Hot Pictures**

**Warning, there's gonna be a bit of mature content in this chapter. Tread carefully**

* * *

**The next day...**

"That was too easy." Louie told Lena. "Sure is. Never thought the nerds are weak in fighting head on." Lena replied. "But these guys sure are sneaky bastards. Smart enough to ambush me and rain their inventive arsenals on me. I can give them that." Louie stated as they entered the school grounds with their friends. Behind them, Gosalyn and Dewey are arguing over something cool and Webby just watched and behind them, Huey and Violet are making early preparations for the end semester exams even though it's been some time since the mid semester exams began and ended.

The gang soon entered the building and there, "Ha! Ha! Ha! The nerd's lunch money is ours!" nearby, 2 jocks just bullied a nerd and left him to cry. They then passed by a female being stuffed into her locker by a jock and a cheerleader. And then, they passed by a jock dumping a nerd into a trash bin and he left him to rot while laughing. And then, "You peeps just walked right in front us. Good timing." In front of them are 8 jocks from the football team. "What do you want?" Louie asked. "One, your lunch money. Two, seeing you all cry and beg for mercy from our hands!" A grizzly bear jock stated as he and his peers got ready when, "Wait a minute. See that duck with the letterman jacket?" The cheetah jock from the last chapter recognized. "Oh shit! So he's the one that ripped Ted off big time!" Weston exclaimed and then, he thought of something. "Yo, that dude got guts I can give that. Let's let them be." All the other jocks listened to Weston and left them. "Close call." said Webby. "Aw man! I was so close to giving them a massive beatdown!" Gosalyn groaned. "Easy there Gos, you had like 3 or 4 detentions so far because of your aggressive behaviour in beating the shit out of people." Huey reminded her. "Good thing the jocks dare not make their move on us." He added as they went to their classes to get ready for their lessons because starting today until the end of this week, exam results will be out.

**It begins...**

"I have your results for your geography exam." The geography teacher, Mrs Sarai can be seen going around handing everyone their mid-semester exam results. "And most impressive. Huey and Violet topped the class with full marks!" She revealed handing them their results. The whole class was amazed as, "I felt so satisfied." Huey told Violet. "Worth it because I burn the midnight oil while doing my own revision." Violet agreed with Huey as they hi-5 each other.

In another class, "Here are your math exam results." Mr Hanks handed the students their results. "65/100? Close shave." Gosalyn thought to herself when she got her test. "Wow! I got 90/100!" Webby cheered as she looked at Dewey. Apparently, he got 58/100. "You may need to balance your studies and basketball." She advised Dewey. "I guess..." Dewey can agree to that.

And finally, "Yes! I managed to do good at least!" Louie showed Lena his score, 70/100 which is for chemistry. "Really..." Lena showed him her test results. "What? 85?!" A stunned Louie exclaimed. "Vi tutors me sometimes." Lena replied. "And you're not the only one seeking assistance."

"Heh. If only B.O.Y.D can do all my tests, I can ace all my subjects even better than Huey!" Louie thought but dismissed it as it is deemed impossible to sneak an android in school to do all the exams for him. "And not to mention I often times do not listen to B.O.Y.D when he's tutoring me..." Louie thought as he looked at his paper again. "I wish I have a red pen so that I change my score to a higher one." Louie thought craftily.

**Later on...**

Finally, lunch break. "I can't believe you and Violet topped every subject in your class!" Ingrid exclaimed to Huey for she is in their class while Cornelius is in another class. "Well what can I say, we're 2 minds into what we think and analyse." Huey replied as he ate his New Yorker Pizza slice. As the clique ate their lunch, Louie who was about to bite into his meatball sub got a text message. Taking out his phone, he got it.

_EK: Meet me at the observatory after school. I got a plan to take down the jocks._

_Green Hoodie: Alright. I'll meet you there. Better make sure your plan's a good one._

_EK: Don't worry. All will be revealed when we meet up. See ya!_

After the message. "That was quick. Quick of Ernest to come up with plan." Louie thought. "But it seems too easy or obvious that-"

"MINE!" Dewey out of nowhere snatched a few pieces of onion rings from Louie. "Dewey! Give them back or I'll smear ketchup and mayonnaise on your letterman jacket!"

**Later at the observatory...**

"Ah! Louie, good to see you." Ernest greeted him. "I heard you have a plan to take on the jocks?" Louie asked. "Of course! But first, are you comfortable in...uh..."

"What?" Louie asked. "Taking obscene pictures of girls?" Ernest revealed sheepishly. "What? That's your plan?" A displeased Louie asked. "You do realize that possession of pornography in playduck magazines and obscene pictures that show nudity is against school rules?!"

"Yes for that part and No for it's part of the plan. I know for sure, the cheerleaders are hotshots to the jocks. Almost the jocks and cheerleaders date each other. Heh. Heh." Ernest replied. "So what do obscene pcitures have to do with cheerleaders?" Louie asked. "You'll see." Ernest replied as he continued on. "Now listen carefully. I would like you get obscene pictures of Brittney. One of the cheerleaders in the cheerleading squad. I would like to have fun with Cheri also but she's the head cheerleader for the entire clique and dates Ted."

"Who is known to be the captain of the football team." Louie added. "Indeed. So, will you get the pictures for me?" Ernest asked with a smile. "You don't need to take much. Just a few and that's all."

"Damn you Ernest! Getting incriminating pictures of Brittney as part of your plan will lead me to jail or expulsion which I fear the most is not a piece of cake! This better be worth it." Louie stated strictly and then, he left. "Oh yes! Meet me at the library after you carry out your task!" Ernest called out.

It now cuts to the gymnasium as Louie had his camera ready and is watching the cheerleaders practice their cheer and acrobatics. They're split into 3 groups based on their year. Mandy is leading the freshmen cheerleaders. Brittney is seen leading the seniors and Cheri, the lead cheerleader of the entire clique is leading the varsity cheerleaders. "Okay, get the pics of Brittney. Shit, I don't like doing this." Louie thought as he set his eyes on the white, female duck with long, wavy black hair leading her group. Now the cheerleading outfits they wore consist of a V-neck vest and a short skirt with the colours, red and grey. The school letters on the front of the vest which are DH are coloured blue and they wore white socks and white shoes.

Louie then got his camera in position as he adjusted for a better shot at Brittney who's demonstrating some acrobatics to teach her peers. "Ooh. An ass shot." Louie snapped a pic. "Nice. Especially the red panties." He snickered to himself as the cheerleaders continued on with their practice.

A few minutes later, "I gotta go. Chantelle, take charge for the day alright?"

"Okay Brittney, take care." Brittney then headed to the girl's locker room. "Time to be sneaky and discreet." Louie snuck his way around the gymnasium and is near the locker room. When no one was looking, he snuck in. (Uh-oh! Peeping Tom!)

Inside, it's large. There are rows of lockers for the girls to keep their school materials and valuables. On the left is the changing rooms with the toilets and sinks and on the right are the shower areas. "Perfect." Louie went to the shower areas as already, he can hear water running down and steam is forming around the area. Once Louie got there, he can see it being divided. One side has cubicles for privacy and the other side is actually nothing and in other words, the girls can take showers there boldly and 'barely'.

As the steam is getting larger, Louie caught sight of it. "Wow...imagine if I unintentionally see Lena doing this, I would really much arouse myself by taking pics of her and admiring them in privacy." Louie thought dirtily when, "Oh yeah. Better get back to work." Through the steam, Louie took at least 3 pics and then, he heard the shower being turned off. He quickly hid inside one of the cubicles as from there, he took a tiny peep to see Brittney wrap a baby blue towel around herself. "Much better. Can't wait to go home and watch my favourite Korean drama." Brittney then headed to the locker room to get change not knowing that a peeping tom took pictures of her in her towel. "And I think I'm done here. Better lay low and wait." And Louie waited and once Brittney left, Louie checked the area ensuring that he leaves no evidence and carefully and discreetly, he left the girl's locker room.

**A while later...**

At the library, Ernest is seated on a table reading a science book when, "I got you some nice pics." Louie showed up as he sat across him and handed him the photos. Excited, Ernest examined each of them. "Ooh. Perfection level is increasing!" He thought as he had his fun gluing his eyes at the obscene pics. Once done, "You sure went through a lot of trouble to get those. Here, a redemption fee to save you your troubles." Ernest paid Louie 25 dollars and after that, "I got work to do on the photos. See you tomorrow Louie."

"Sure see ya." Louie watched as Ernest left the library. "Hope he knows what he's doing with the pics. Who knows what he may do that can lead to big trouble..." Louie thought as he decided to go home.

**At McDuck Manor...**

"What's going on?" Beakly asked the triplets and Webby as they're standing outside the dining room. "Donald and Della are looking through the boy's exam results." Webby replied. "I see. Well I have no problems with your academics so far Webby. I'll be in the kitchen baking cookies." Beakly left as in the dining room, Donald and Della are looking through the exam papers.

After that, "Come in boys!" Della called them in and Webby just waited outside. "Maybe I'll check if my granny needs help in the baking." She then made her way to the kitchen.

Now inside the dining room, "Okay...Huey, you aced all your subjects and all I can say is, keep up the good work. Dewey and Louie, I think you need to put in extra effort." Della briefed her sons. "The exams are gonna be harder as you advance to the next grade for the next 3 years." Donald added. "Okay we understand." Dewey replied and Louie nodded in agreement. "One thing's for sure, as long as you boys don't flunk a subject, it's satisfying enough for me and your mother." Donald assured to them and after that, the triplets are dismissed.

Outside, "So you 2 slackers studied partially before the exams?" Huey asked. "Uh...kinda..." Dewey and Louie replied trying to act innocent but Huey read through their behaviour as he shook his head. "I did recall nagging you guys to study for the exams many times. We're all teens now and you guys have your own responsibilities. Even I do." Huey lectured his problems. "Do not make this a habit again when the end-semester exams come. Got it?"

"Okay, okay. We did study but not hard enough." said Louie. "Yeah! I mean, we passed at least." Dewey added. "So true since Uncle Donald mentioned that the most important thing is not to fail any subject in others words, not even one subject." said Huey. "But also remember what he also said, as we enter the next grade, the lessons and exams will be harder."

"Good point. Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna log into Maple Story now." Louie left already and, "Basketball time! Gotta get ready for the semi-finals!" Dewey also left as Huey sighed. "When will they ever take education seriously..." He thought when, "Huey? You wanna play Legends of Legend Quest Dereznaroth with your mother?" From the TV room, Della emerged in her cosplay outfit and with a controller ready.

"OKAY!" Huey replied excitedly and forgetting about his worries as he dashed to the TV room.

Meanwhile, Webby just showed up as Dewey arrive down the staircase in his basketball attire and his signature blue basketball which is also the one he got during Christmas. "Hey Webby, wanna hang out with me? Could use a partner to pump me up for the next game."

"Sure!" Webby then took his hand and they went outside the house to

As for Louie, he's in the bedroom gaming on Maple Story through his phone. As he's having fun defeating some Muddy Swamp Monsters and Poison Golems, "I wonder about Ernest and the pics I took for him..." He wondered.

**Somewhere...**

"Yes...YES! It is finally done!" The scene reveals Ernest in his room and in front of his computer. As the second year student finished his work in the computer, he took his phone and made a phone call.

"Hello? This is Ernest calling. Initiate Operation: Hentai!"

**Okay...I never thought I'd write a bit of mature content in this chapter...never mind! Louie sure took a big risk to get this unusual task done. But what will the results be? And what is Operation: Hentai? Find out in the next chapter! Woo-hoo!**


	39. Discretion Defended and Assured

**Chapter 39: Discretion Defended and Assured**

* * *

**The next day...**

Breakfast hour has come and the family is having their mealtime. "Uncle Scrooge, when are you and Goldie getting married?" Louie asked as he ate his glazed bacon. Everyone stopped eating somehow and all eyes are on Scrooge. "Wot? What's wrong with me getting married?" He asked. None said a word. "Bah! Tha weddin will be in a few months. Maybe in yer summah break." Scrooge gave them the answer and all were speechless especially Beakly. "Uh Mrs Beakly?"

"Yes Huey?"

"Your spilling hot coffee on Uncle Donald's clothes."

She gasped at her own distraction. "OWIE!" Donald screamed in pain running around the manor with his clothes and feathers stained with hot coffee. Della laughed in amusement and after that, "I'll handle my brother and you boys and girl better prepare for another day." Della went to attend to her brother as the teens finished their breakfast, brushed their teeth and once done, left the manor with their school stuff.

After breakfast, the teens got on their bikes and cycled to school. Along the way, "Whoa! A poster of a female duck naked and sexy in the showers!"

"Sweet Big Time. I can look at it all day."

"Hmm. Hmm."

That's the Beagle Boys. The Original Classics, Big Time, Bouncer and Burger are seen looking at the obscene poster and it stirred Louie's mind. "I could have sworn..." His thoughts were interrupted when he saw the Longboard Taquitos ogling over another obscene poster and then, "So many males looking at the posters." said Webby. "Ignore them. Let's hurry and meet the others." Huey suggested but Louie knew something is up.

When they arrived, there was commotion going on among the students. "What's going on?" Huey asked when 2 jocks passing by heard him. Both of them are cats with different fur colour. The first one is big, heavy and muscular. His fur colour is yellowish tan and he wore the colours of the jocks clique. Letterman jacket and in addition, red and blue baseball cap, light grey pants, white socks and blue and charcoal black sneakers. The second one is thin, normal and average sized. His fur colour is golden brown and unlike his jock peers, he wore a long-sleeved blue letterman sweater. He also wore chocolate brown pants, white socks and black and hunter green sneakers. "Oh, Casey! Kirby! What's up!" Dewey greeted them.

"Yo Dewey and dudes! The whole school's gone crazy! Lots of nude posters of the cheerleader Brittney pasted all over the school!" Casey who's the big guy replied. "Yeah! It's insane that something like these popped out from nowhere!" Kirby added. Upon hearing these comments, "Ernest!" Louie realized as, "You know those guys?" Huey asked. "Both of them are from out class." Dewey revealed. "They're also in the football and dodgeball teams." Webby added as the group headed into the buidling. "Ernest has a lot to answer to me later on." Louie thought in anger as he clenched his fists.

**So after school...**

Louie made his way to the observatory. He found the hidden passageway ensuring no one noticed him and then, used his skateboard to skate his way there. When he arrived, he saw all the male nerds running around or in circles with panic on their faces. "Odd. What's the worst that can happen?" He thought as he entered the observatory. There inside, Ernest saw him. "Oh here he is! Mr Bigshot!"

"Oh can't you just get lost or what?" Anderson asked as he and Thaddeus are lifting a small crate. "Or maybe help us. We gotta get outta here!" Thaddeus added. "Okay someone please fill me in on what the duck is going on?" Louie demanded. "You don't know? The jocks are coming. To kill us all!" Ernest revealed.

"What? How did they know about your observatory outpost?" Louie asked. "How will I know? I really don't know and it's all thanks to the pictures. you took!" Ernest shouted in anger and blame. "YOU WANTED THEM! YOU SICKO!" Louie shouted. "And now that you mentioned it, why are there so many picture all over the school and Duckburg?!"

"Okay fine! My plan all along was to humiliate the cheerleader in order to piss the jocks off exposing their vulnerabilities and bring their morale down or something but I guess this went out of hand in unexpected circumstances! I even have this sexual desire to amuse myself with pictures of hot girls by doing this." Ernest replied admitting his mistake. "But that is not our concern, I am about to die! We all are!"

"Forget all the shit that's happening around us! When are they coming? What about the base defences you set up?" Louie asked. "We need some time to patch them up but truth be told, there is no time for us all! We're dead meat!" Ernest then burst into tears and declared. "My fellow nerdy friends. It has been an honour to be your clique leader and-"

"Cut the drama Ernest! Just get the base defences ready and I'll hold off the jocks! I can't lose all of you now because I need you guys to help in their downfall!" Louie ordered strictly. "Now any of you guys have a weapon or something because I left all of them in my locker and thus, I came empty handed."

"Wait! We do! And we just invented in recently!" Louie turned to see a groundhog nerd named Leland who's a graduating student make his move. He opened a crate and took out a newly, crafted lightweight gun loaded with tennis balls and in the shape of a grenade launcher. "Just pull the trigger and when's it out of ammo, cock the gun for the next chamber to fill in and when it's out of ammo completely, automatically empty out the cans and load some fresh ammo inside and then, load back and cock it into fire mode." Leland explained to him.

Once it's done, **"COME OUT OF HERE YOU SICKOS!"**

**"WE'RE COMIN TO GET YOU DORKS!"**

**"WE'RE GONNA WASTE YOU ALL STUPID, FUCKING NERDS!"**

"DOOM! The jocks are on their way and we're all gonna be broken bodies soon enough!" Ernest cried in horror but still, "Just get the base defences ready and I'll hold off the jocks." Louie ordered as he left the observatory leaving the nerds to stare at each other.

Outside, Louie readied the new weapon when Melvin showed up. "I got word that our fortress is under attack by orcs and ogres!"

"Right on time Melvin. Go help Ernest fix the turrets. I'm gonna be at the frontlines." Louie ordered. "There are several troops at the barricade in the main route. Rendezvous with them and take command so that they can aid you in the battle against the forces of chaos!" Melvin revealed to Louie as he went inside the observatory. "So that's how the jocks knew of this place..." Louie thought as he ran off.

It didn't take long but Louie met up with 6 nerds armed with bottle rocket launchers. "To the barricade!" A nerd shouted as they got into defensive positions. 2 stood on the left side of the cliff, 2 stood on the right side and the last 2 stood with Louie and then, "Here they come!" A nerd shouted as an army of 16 jocks charged in. They're armed with baseball bats and hockey sticks and half of them are wearing football gear. "Fire at will!" Louie ordered as tennis balls and bottle rockets were fired. Explosions and hitting can be heard. Those jocks that never wore gear were taken out first. Those with the gear can withstand a few hits and a few started breaking into the barricade. "Leave them to me" Louie jumped over and used the moves he had learnt before to take them out. This resulted in a retreat. "This is too easy! Look at them run!" A nerd exclaimed but Louie's sharpness hinted him well. "No. That was jsut the first wave and these guys are fleeing becuase they're gonna get more reinforcements. Let's fall back to the observatory now!" Louie ordered as he and the nerds withdrew.

When they arrived, "Louie! The weapons are ready and yours to command!" Melvin reported and he's with Leland. "Great! Mount them now! They're coming again in huge numbers!" Louie ordered as he, Melvin and Leland got onto the gate platforms and mounted the turrets. The other nerds stood their ground armed and ready and more emerged from the observatory armed too. "Where's Ernest?" Louie asked. "Hiding behind the crates cowering in fear." Leland replied. "What a jerk." Louie thought.

And there, "There they are! We're all gonna die!"

"Shut up Bon and fight!"

And here comes the jocks swarming in great numbers. Louie and his crew fired their first shots while the nerds defending the gate followed suite. Fighting took place between both cliques making it the biggest and most badass clique war ever. "Hit them hard with a barrage of tennis balls and hit them on their balls!" Melvin ordered as he focused fire on some jocks on the right. Both sides had 'casualties' but thanks to the turrets, the jocks took plenty of hits and after a long battle, they fled with a humiliated defeat.

"Victory!" Leland cheered as the nerds cheered along. Ernest soon came out upon hearing the cheering. "Thank goodness we live again!" He exclaimed as Louie went to meet him with an important lecture. "This will be the first and the last time you use obscene pictures in your plans. Got it?"

"Okay, okay! No more of this I swear! Here's the cash for defending our outpost." Ernest paid Louie 25 dollars and once done, "I gotta go now. I'll see you again and make sure you come up with better plan to help me take down the jocks."

"Okay Louie! We'll just stay behind and clean up the mess and salvage some of the equipment the jocks dropped." Ernest replied as he left.

**Sometime later...**

The clique war between the nerds and jocks was tiring for Louie as he's at the gymnasium drinking Pep! and watching the volleyball team practice. As he chugged down his can, "Is that Brittney?" On his left is the cheerleader that he took obscene pictures from is sitting on the bleachers at the upper section. Wondering what she's doing here, Louie threw his can into the bin and went to meet her.

When he got there, Brittney looked up and saw him walk to her. "Hi..." She greeted sadly. "Hey." Louie greeted. "I know it's funny. I'm the girl in the porno pics. Ha. Ha." Brittney spoke first. "You're...referring to the posters?" Louie asked. "Of course!" She replied and sighed in sadness. "Ever since they popped up all over the school and city, everyone thinks I'm a slut! I was kicked out of the cheerleading squad already and the jocks loathe me thinking I'm a whore! Great, my parents will be so 'proud' even though they're in a business trip to Europe. And maybe while they're busy, I'm probably get expelled immediately."

"Look, it could be worse..." Louie began but she interrupted. "How? How exactly could it get worse? Maybe a gang of thugs may rape me over the posters! And...and...and..." Louie can see tears in her eyes. "I admit. I've been a bitch at times. Been nasty to the nerds, used my popularity and position to do what I like in this school forcing many students to pay 'tribute' to me, forced some of them to do my homework and even worse case scenarios I can't tell you right now. But in this incident, I feel like I don't deserve this treatment! My life is over! No future for me now while everyone's bullying me!"

"Everyone also bullies me." Louie replied. "Maybe it's because you don't have insecurities, know how to stand up for yourself and you run this special clique with heart. For me, I used my popularity at my own advantage and now I lost it all with a load of hate all over me! I guess I deserve it." Brittney then sobbed onto her knees after pouring out everything to Louie. He felt really bad for her now and he knew he was responsible for this because of the plan Ernest came up with that backfired big time.

"I'll tell you what. I'll get rid of all the posters I can find and hopefully, you can regain what you lost and maybe, it can be your wakeup call to change yourself into a better person." Louie assured. "Impossible. All the posters are glued with superglue. No way you can remove them all. Even the teachers and principal can't do anything about those stuff. So far, they have not reported this to my parents yet." Britteny replied. "Heh. Who said anything about removing them?" Louie revealed to her his real plan as he left the gymnasium.

Now outside, Louie prepared a text message.

_Green Hoodie: Too all members of the Besties Clique, we got work to do and I need it to be done fast! All over the school and city, there are obscene posters of second year student cheerleader, Wong Ying Jie Brittney. The task will be simple. Get spray cans and cover them up! I dunno how many there are but we got to end all this insanity and stuff once and for all!_

Louie then sent the message and scenes show the members receiving it. Cornelius and Ingrid got it during a patrol on school grounds, Dewey and Webby got it during a break from their breakdance club, Lena, Lana and Luna got it during their rock band practice, Park and Vickson got it during their boxing practice and Madoka and Jennifer got it while they're at the autoshop.

"Alright. Let's get started!" Louie skated to his locker and opened it. He took 3 spray cans, packed them in his school bag and got to work. He found a poster on the 6th level and covered it up with paint. "Dude. We haven't finished admiring it yet!" A bully named Slick exclaimed and 3 others were with him. "Sorry guys. You had enough gun already." Louie replied as he left. He soon found another near the music room and covered it up. He then took a view and saw his friends working through. Gosalyn and Shard just spray painted one near the staff room while Damien along with Ennui spray painted another outside the auditorium. "How will I know if-" Louie then got a call. "Louie! This is Melvin! I got in the action and as of now, we only spray painted 10 posters! There's 15 more in this school due to the fact that Ernest revealed the plan to the male nerds including me! I learnt that he worked on 50 posters splitting half for the school and half for the city!"

"50? How did he-never mind! I'm going to the city to help those outside!"

"Gotcha! I'll make sure every poster in this school is covered up!"

"Alright then!" Louie then made his way to the exit.

**In the city...**

Louie cycled around as he can see Crimson outside the movie theatre spray painting a poster. He soon found one in the alley and worked on it. After that, he cycled again and saw Jennifer and Madoka outside McDucknald's doing the work in progress. Louie then cycled to the park and found 2 posters there. Once he spray painted them, he cycled again and this time, he saw Park and Vickson spraying painting posters individually outside the mall and then, he ran into Duncan who was about to get started but ran out of paint. Louie lent him some and they got to work. Once done, "I hope this is the last of them." Louie hoped as, "Relax pal. I managed to spray paint 2 including this one we worked on." Duncan replied and then, "I got it!" Louie texted a new message and soon enough, he got numbers from those in the city. "And they totalled up to 25 exactly! Yes! We're done!" Louie cheered and texted the clique thanking them for helping him out. He received positive comments and after that, "Now let's check on Brittany."

**And so...**

Upon arrival, Louie headed straight for the gymnasium. When he arrived, Brittney was waiting outside as they face each other. "Oh Louie Duck! You're the sweetest duck I've ever met! Thanks to you and your clique, I feel much better now! My friends welcomed me back and I'm once again in the cheerleading squad again!"

"Glad to hear it. Now, how about a surprise for the duck who just did a good deed." Louie requested with a smile. "Hmmm...not here. The gymnasium's empty now." Brittney replied and they went inside. Once alone, Louie and Brittney started making out deep. Kissing and cuddling sure is hot for the next several seconds and once done, "You know Louie, I think I'm starting to like you. Even though I have a boyfriend but still, let's keep it to ourselves. And also, you're right. I shouldn't have been a bitch to others. From now on, I'm going to stay positive and be a good example to the students here!"

"You can count on me and I'm glad to hear that!" Louie replied with a big smile. Brittney smiled back and left the gymnasium. Louie felt pleased about the deed he did and then, the door opened and Casey and Kirby entered in. "At long last, we found you." Casey began. "Uh...anything?" Louie asked. "You're brothers with Huey and Dewey right?" Kirby asked. "Yeah? What about it?" Louie asked back. "This morning, we met you for the first time and it appears the rumours are true. You formed some clique with all the member from other cliques!" Casey revealed. "And we saw you telling your clique to help get rid of the posters. Wow! You got out attention dude for being helpful with one of our peers redeeming her from the torment she got!" Kirby stated.

"Oh...you heard of us and you want to know more of us?" Louie asked listening to them. "Tell us everything you know!" Both jocks requested in unison. "Well, well, well...I never thought these jocks are fond of the clique I'm running. Hmmm...I could use some heavy muscle like these 2 in my clique..." Louie thought and so, "Let's discuss on the way out shall we?" Louie then chatted with Casey and Kirby as they left the gymnasium.

**Hey...I did not expect the army to give me and my army peers a day off today. And I never thought I can polish up this chapter in one go today! Okay, things are getting more interesting now and the fight sure was crazy. Ouch.**

**Note that the posters used in the previous and this chapter do not show full nudity. Why? Last chapter was steamy in the showers and two, there's a towel wrapped around the victim of these posters. Just informing you all in case some may not understand.**

**Alright, see you in the next chapter. Woo-hoo!**


	40. Asylum Antics

**Chapter 40: Asylum Antics**

* * *

**The next day...**

Class is about to start. For Louie and Lena's class, it's English. "This is so weird. Mr Gaston is always on time or 5 minutes early. Why hasn't he shown yet?" Lena wondered. "Heh. Huey sure made me do my homework in a crazy behaviour. I ended up finishing it by midnight." Louie stated as he stifled a yawn.

Just then, the door opened, all were surprised to see, "Mr Atrick." Louie thought in disgust as the pug stood in front of the class. "Before I begin, you may be all wondering what happened to Mr Gaston? Well, I am sorry to inform you he's feeling under the weather. So for now until he recovers, I will substitute for him as your English teacher. But don't worry, I will fairly let you do your self-revision. Anyone caught doing something else not related to education will be sent to detention."

The whole class then took out their schoolwork and did their self-revision. "Hey Lena, make sure that fool doesn't see me take naps."

"Whatever you say green bean." Lena replied as she chewed gum and studied her history notes while Louie used his biology textbook to shield his presence as he had it opened and standing. He then slept throughout the lesson.

**During lunch break...**

"How's class today?" Huey asked while eating a bowl of ramen. "Dodgeball was fun!" Dewey replied as he just arrived with his lunch. 2 double cheeseburgers with fries and cola. "Oh yeah! Casey and Kirby may be formidable experts in this sport as a team but we showed them good!" Webby cheered as she ate her chicken burger with criss cut fries and orange soda. As the gang chatted about, Louie is stirring his cream of onion soup and thinking about Mr Gaston. "Louie, you appeared in deep thought. Is something bothering you?" Violet noticed his behaviour as she took a bite of her taco. "Yeah...something is bothering me and it involves one of the teaching staff." Louie replied as he dipped a butter roll in his soup. "And I'm gonna find some answers regarding him."

"Hey Louie, want some nuggets?' Gosalyn offered. "Sure." Louie took 2 pieces and ate them as lunch hour proceeds on. And then, Louie saw the art teacher, Ms Tilly pass by with her lunch. "Only one person can give me the answers I need." He thought as he opened a can of Pep! and started chugging.

**After school...**

Louie made his way to the staff room first. He soon approached a beagle teacher. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Ms Tilly. Is she in the staff room?"

"Oh I'm afraid not. But I heard she'll be in the art room reviewing some artwork. You can look for her there." The beagle teacher replied. "Thanks." Louie thanked him and made his way to the art room.

When he arrived, he saw Ms Tilly examining an artwork. "Ms Tilly." He called out. She turned was surprised to see. "Louie. I haven't seen you ever since the incident where you have to hide Mr Gaston's wine bottles." She began as she put the artwork aside. "What brings you here?"

"I need to know what happened to Mr Gaston. He never came to teach my class today." Louie began. Ms Tilly was surprised to hear this. "Well...things are complicated Louie..." Ms Tilly began. "It's a sad story but...sometimes when adults get stressed, they respond in stupid ways that result in small problems becoming worse. Your teacher may be a drunk, can't control his addiction, is easily stressed I must say...but still...

...

...

...

...

...

"I...love him! He was good man! Teaching his students like you fairly. As far as I know, he helps the difficult and encourages the experts to do their best. He never holds grudges, he knows how to socialize with the teaching staff and in some cases, he even offered several students a ride home."

"Wow...I'm impressed at your admiration for my English teacher and the goodness he has." Louie complimented when Ms Tilly displayed anger on her face. "But that wretched, villainous Atrick guilt-tripped him by faking a commitment for your teacher to go to the Duckburg Asylum for eternity!"

"WHAT?" Louie could not believe his ears. "Surprised I see? Well it's a good thing you sought for me because I could use an accomplice to help get into the asylum and talk some sense into Gaston to get him out. And then, I'll take care of him!" Ms Tilly stated.

"Why wouldn't you go and do the job?" Louie asked. "Because that ungrateful scumbag Atrick told the asylum authorities to not let me in and any other teacher in this school! All he cares is wanting to keep Gaston in the asylum forever rendering him insane and twisted. I will not allow this to happen!" Ms Tilly explained to Louie. "And to add on, he lied to my class about him!" He added. "He lied not just your class. The whole school was deceived by his words." Ms Tilly added on further and that made Louie clench his fists.

"Alright then, I'll help you get him out and I'll do what I can." He declared. "Thank you very much Louie. He once told me you're his favourite student in a way that he sees your care and positivity for him." Ms Tilly revealed surprising Louie. "Anyway, meet outside the school gates at night and I'll drive you to the asylum. It's enclosed in a forest outside Duckburg and wear black for stealth."

"Gotcha!" Louie then left to make preparations.

**That night...**

Outside the school gates, Louie who's dressed all in black including a black hoodie waited. A car soon drove by as the window is lowered. "Get in!" Ms Tilly called out as he sat at the back. The driving begins as, "I must warn you Louie, the asylum is known for isolating their victims from the city due to the fact that they are classified to be deranged, psychotic, twisted, insane in mind. Tread carefully." Ms Tilly briefed him. "No problem. Danger is always in the blood of the Duck Family." Louie thought as the car entered the forest.

30 minutes later, the car stopped outside the asylum gate. As they got out, "So this is the place. Looks like a prison facility on the outside." Louie described. "And on the inside." Ms Tilly added and, "Now the gate is sealed shut, you'll have to find a way in. At least the fences are climbable."

"On it." Louie sneaked to the gate and saw 2 guards on duty. "Hmmm...I'll check the right side first." He sneaked through the tall grass and saw a tree. He climbed up and, "Bingo." Carefully, he crawled by onto the branch and once at the right spot, he jumped down. "Ugh!" Louie stumbled but regained himself as he looked around. There are guards patrolling the front area and cunningly, Louie sneaked through them all and entered the asylum via the front door.

**Inside the asylum...**

Louie crouched past the main lobby and heard a conversation between 2 guards.

"So this cat entered the asylum with no signs of insanity?" The first guard asked.

"Records show none except the fact he's a drunkard. Wonder why this Atrick guy hate him so much when he dropped by with the documents." The second guard replied.

"Beats me and not to mention he was pretty silent in his cell. I think it's B12 at level 3." The first guard added.

"Ms Tilly wasn't kidding! The commitment was indeed fake!" Louie thought as he wasted no time sneaking in. "Mr Atrick must have forged and faked documents to the asylum and they dragged Mr Gaston in believing them easily." He then came across a staircase. "Perfect!" He snuck up.

When he got there, he opened a door and it led him to some lounge. This must be where the orderlies slack off from their duties as some are watching TV, some are playing card games and others played board games. All of them are too preoccupied with their activities not knowing that an intruder just snuck past them all.

Once Louie snuck through, he crouched past an entry point and found himself in an area of full imprisoned inmates. Some were cursing gibberish, others were banging on their cell doors deranged and pissed off. "What a bedlam in this area." Louie then hid from a guard patrolling the area. "Damn, these freaks can't shut up everyday..." He grumbled as he passed by a hallway not knowing that Louie was standing close to avoid him. Once he passed by, Louie snuck around for a bit avoiding a few more guards until he found a staircase to the third level.

Upon getting there, "Okay, all I have to do is find cell B12." Louie then sneaked around. There are at about 3 guards patrolling the area. Louie made his way around checking the cells through the door window frames for the designated one his teacher is in but also has to be careful of the inmates' behaviour and presence as he wouldn't want to be exposed by them once they see his face. "B9...B10...B11...Aha! B12!"

**Inside the cell...**

"I don't know what's going on. I don't know what's going on! I don't know-why am I saying this sentence so many frickin times!" Mr Gaston then sat on his bed confused and stressed. "How did I end up being here?" He asked himself not knowing that his cell door opened as Louie snuck in keeping a lockpick in his hoodie pocket.

"Hey Mr Gaston."

"GO AWAY! I don't want any trouble or anymore therapy session because I can't tolerate the other inmates' bizarre behaviour and-" He stopped for a moment and turned around. "Louie Duck? What are you doing here?"

"Ms Tilly sent me. She was worried about you and I'm busting you out!" Louie explained. "Oh...uh...I'm afraid not." Mr Gaston replied. "And why?" A surprised Louie asked. "Well what can I say? I dunno how I ended up here starting from yesterday and at that time in my first therapy session, I realized that I hate myself! All the stress is killing me! Man, I am such a loser! Just like what Atrick often calls me during the work."

"No you are not a loser! And we can't let bullies like Atrick mess up your life! In fact, he was the one that did all the shit! Everything was orchestrated by him all because he wants your life ruined forever!" Louie revealed. "What? So I'm not sick at all?! Am I?" Mr Gaston asked. Louie nodded and, "Okay...we're getting out of here! But first, Louie, go and disguise yourself as a prison guard. You can find the uniforms in the changing room at the second level. Next, find the control room which is right here on this level and there, flip the main switch. It'll let every inmate loose and then, we make our escape!" Mr Gaston ordered. "Gotcha. Time to release you on parole!" Louie then left right after he checked his surroundings to ensure that no guard can see him tresspassing.

**At the second level...**

Louie found the changing room and managed to come across a uniform. Wearing it over his hoodie, "So hot...but it'll be worth it!" He then made his way back to the third level and there, he managed to find the control room. He knocked on the door and a monkey prison guard answered. "What is it now?" He asked. "I'm taking over your shift." Louie replied. The guard bought it due to the disguise. "Finally! I was so bored doing this. Thanks! It's all yours!" He then left as Louie entered the control room. Once inside, "There's the main switch! Now everybody out on bad behaviour!" Louie then flipped the switch.

In an unexpected event, all the doors were opened and, "I'm free!"

"Yay! Let's riot!"

"I'm outta here suckas!"

Mass chaos erupted as the inmates went wild attacking the guards and wrecking havoc around the asylum. "Call the SWAT Team! Call for more backup! We need lots of it!" A prison guard ordered as already, one is making the call.

As for Louie, he ran back to cell B12 as Mr Gaston came out. "Nice job! Now let's make use of this prison riot as our distraction and get the hell outta here!"

"Follow my lead teacher!" Louie ordered as they made their escape. Oh yes, he even got the uniform off so now he's back in his black clothes.

**Outside...**

Ms Tilly was outside waiting as already, she can hear the alarm blaring and destruction from the asylum. Not to mention the guards at the main gate already ;eft their posts to investigate. Then, she heard something and from the right side, Louie and Mr Gaston emerged. "Avery!" She called out.

"Eirena!" Mr Gaston ran and hugged his colleague. "I miss you so much!" Ms Tilly spoke first. "Same." Mr Gaston spoke back as he turned to Louie. "I appreciate for what you did. Thank you so much Louie."

"No problem." Louie replied with a smile and then, "Oh yeah. We better leave now. I remember the guards are calling for backup and they'll be here soon." Mr Gaston exclaimed. "Get in!" Ms Tilly started her car as they got in and she drove them off.

By the time they left the forest, Louie looked behind as already, police cars and a SWAT van has just arrived and made a turn entering the forest on the road. "Louie, care for me to drive you back home?" Ms Tilly asked. "Thanks but just drop me outside the school and I can take it from here. I skated my way there to meet you." Louie replied. "Understood." Ms Tilly then drove on.

**An hour later...**

The car stopped outside the closed school as Louie got off. "See you on Monday."

"Take care Louie!" Mr Gaston called out as Louie gave him the thumbs up and skated off with his skateboard since he left it in the car from the start. "So now what Eirena?" Mr Gaston asked. "I'll have you stay at my home for the night to rest and recover and tomorrow, I'll drive you back to your house." Ms Tilly replied. "Nice. Something tells that it's just the 2 of us spending time together for while?" Mr Gaston asked. "Probably." She replied as she drove off back to her place.

**Back at the manor...**

"So that buffoon fooled the whole school about our English teacher?" Lena asked Louie via calling as she's in her room sketching with one hand and other holding her phone.

"Yeah. I sacrificed so much time to instigate a prison riot." Louie replied as he's in his bed talking to her.

"Damn! Never thought Atrick would do something so corrupted like this." Lena stated.

"One day Lena, justice will be served and I'll make sure it happens." Louie declared making her laugh.

"You're funny greenie. Anyway, I gotta get some shuteye. Goodnight."

"Yeah Lena. Same thing. Goodnight."

The phone call ends.

**And it happened that I have to announce a 2 week hiatus due to army training in the midst of having 3 months left until I finish it. So while I'm in training, I can open the Q & A with you guys again for this story. And once 2 weeks is over, I should be able to go back to the writing board and one thing's for sure, things are gonna get more interesting as the story goes on. Woo-hoo!**


	41. Operation: Grand Score

**Chapter 41: Operation: Grand Score**

* * *

**2 days later...**

"Ah Louie! Glad you can make it!" Ernest greeted him as it cuts to both of them in the observatory during the after school hours. "Now listen my friend. I have finally come up with a plan to bring the downfall of the jocks! Now don't worry, no obscene picture taking in it."

"Okay! I'm all ears and don't take up most of my time because tonight is the Duckburg Basketball Tournament Semi-Finals." Louie replied wanting to hear it. "Okay, before I explain to you the plan, there's one thing we need you to do first and it is to steal the mascot costume."

"Draco the Dragon? As in this mascot that represents our school?" Louie asked. "Indeed. The mascot is part of my plan and it's vital to our cause. You'll see it in the football field hanging around. But be warned, the jocks and cheerleaders are in the middle of their training and practice so tread lightly and do what you can do to get the job done." Ernest explained. "It's not gonna be easy to steal the costume off from someone while others are watching me." Louie stated. "Ah good point." Ernest can agree as he adjusted his glasses. "Okay, why not you irritate it first, then have the mascot chase you until you can lure him to an area less hostile with no witnesses. There, me and my compadres will finish the job!"

"One question Ernest, why do you often use Spanish words?" Louie asked. "Oh, uh...I last year attended a course in learning how to speak the Spanish language during summer vacation. That's how I often use those words in my speeches." Ernest replied. "Now go! I'll text you to where you can lure the mascot to as soon as I can find one!"

"Okay. Okay." Louie then left the observatory.

**At the football field...**

The football team is seen practicing their tackles, interceptions and long bombs. The cheerleaders are seen cheering for them and practicing their cheer routines, a few students from the track and field club are training on the running tracks and finally, "I'm the mascot! I'll be as popular as the jocks and cheerleaders soon enough! I rock!"

"Yeah...I finally get to see the mascot." From a tree, Louie is seen sitting on a tree branch as in full view of the field, he can see the mascot hanging around. "BZZZZ!"

"New message." Louie checked his phone.

_EK: We'll all be at the gymnasium awaiting for the ambush. Good thing the pro wrestling club finished in time._

"Nice." Louie then decided to make his move. Taking out his super slingshot, "Fire one!"

"THOK!"

"OW!" The mascot got hit in the posterior. "Who hit me?" He thought as he looked around. "Ah never mind." He approached a group of cheerleaders. "Hey ladies. Wanna hear me-"

"THOK!"

"OW! Where did that come from?" The mascot thought as the cheerleaders just walked away. He then decided to watch the jocks do their training and, "THOK!"

"Not again!"

From the tree, "One shot per minute." Louie spoke to himself as for the next 5 minutes, 5 shots were fired followed by 5 long-ranged direct hits. Right now, Louie fired another shot. "THOK!"

"AGH! If I find that one person who's been messing with me, I'll devour him like how the dragons devour their prey!" The mascot declared in a pissed off behaviour. "He's pissed. Good, one more shot and it's rampage time!" Louie loaded a stone in his super slingshot. He took aim. "Eat this!" And it released it's payload.

"THOK!"

"ACK!" The mascot got hit in the face and then..."I SEE YOU SHITHEAD!" He shouted pointing at Louie to the point some jocks saw this.

"Hey! What are you doing with our whipping boy!" A hyena jock asked.

"Yeah! You shouldn't touch the dragon! Only we do!" A leopard jock stated.

"You better get down there so that we'll enforce discipline on you!" A panda jock called out.

Louie smiled and got down and ran! "HEY! He's trying to escape! Get him!" The mascot along with the 3 jocks gave chase.

**A while later...**

Louie is already in the school running and, "There!" He found the gymnasium and ran in as already, his pursuers are hot on his trail. The mascot entered the gymnasium first and the 3 jocks went to join in when, "Bombs away suckers!"

"BOOM!"

A firecracker struck all 3 of them in one blow as on the right side of the gym doors, Logan is whistling and jugging a firecracker with one hand.

As for the mascot, he finally faced Louie as it's just the 2 of them in the gymnasium. "You just messed with the wrong mascot! For that, I'm gonna devour you!"

"Well come on then! I can take you on myself" Louie taunted. "Ha! That doesn't scare me! You and what army? Oh wait, you don't have one buttwipe!" The mascot taunted back. "Now that you mentioned it, me and this army!" Louie brought up and the next thing it happened, Ernest and all the male nerds emerged from all over the gymnasium armed with tennis ball guns and bottle rocket launcher. "Fuck." The mascot exclaimed.

***Static***

**(The following scene is being censored currently due to mass overloads of cartoon violence being executed right now. Wait, it apparently ended real quick for some reason. Resuming to the next scene now)**

***Static***

It sure was a quick ambush as the nerds cheered holding onto the mascot costume while the student is left unconscious in his underwear only. "I sure got my revenge at last!" Ernest cheered. "You're referring to the student in the mascot costume?" Louie asked. "Icarus Barkus. We were in the same class and he once trashed a chemistry lab and framed me for it even though I was not there." Ernest explained. "I've been plotting my revenge ever since!"

"Okay..." Louie never thought Ernest had beef with other individuals as, "Alright time's ticking! Get the mascot costume stored back into the observatory and then, we lay low." Ernest ordered. "Wait, what about the plan you want to tell me?" Louie asked. "Another time. The jocks don't know that we jumped on their whipping boy and stole the costume. They'll be hunting us down for it soon enough and maybe you because of the provocation of the mascot."

"Man...I guess we had no choice and I got a game to watch tonight." Louie and Ernest shook hands as they went their way including all the nerds present in the area.

**Another 2 days later...**

The Besties clique is in the middle of lunch. Huey's chewing on a piece of fried fish from his fish and chips meal, Dewey's eating steak frites with cola, Louie's eating BBQ boneless chicken with sliced, stir-fried vegetables and mashed potatoes with gravy inclusive of his favourite soda, Webby's having rice with green beans and sweet n sour chicken for lunch, Lena's eating fried rice mixed with peas, carrots, corn kernels, diced red and green peppers and onions for lunch, Violet's having a cheeseburger with popcorn chicken and orange juice for lunch and Gosalyn's eating Salisbury steak with potato wedges and cola.

As lunch goes on, an announcement is made.

_"Attention all students of Duckburg High, tonight is the big gam of football between the dragons and the chimeras. Be sure to bring your admission tickets otherwise you will not be allowed to watch the game._

Upon hearing that, many are excited except for the besties clique. "Don't remind of the time I was the water boy at a young age." Huey mumbled to himself. Louie then asked. "I take it nobody wants to watch the big game right?" He asked. "Well...I'd prefer the clique to watch me play in the finals next month!" Dewey stated. "Man, I often wonder what it'll be like if Webby is in the football team?" Gosalyn brought. "Don't remind me..." Huey groaned as Webby laughed. "It'll be fun to tackle the jock big time!"

"Ha! Ha! You can even send them crashing onto the walls!" Gosalyn joked as she and Webby laughed and hugged each other for fun. As they mingled, Louie got a text message while drinking one of his 2 cans of Pep!

_EK: We will execute the plan later. As usual, meet me at the same place and I'll unveil everything._

"Alright! The jocks are going down tonight!" Louie thought with a grin as he ate a scoop of mashed potatoes.

**Later on at the observatory...**

When Louie arrived, he heard something odd and unusual. "Yes...that Candy girl from the magazine. Oh you're so frickin hot that I'd make you my queen! With that tiny thong and those massive milk jugs...it's so appeasing in my eyes!"

These words stunned him as he sneaked in and caught sight of Ernest looking at a playduck magazine making him snicker. Now continuing from Ernest, "Imagine if she walks into me and sees my...my...charms or something. Yes! I will definitely look at her face and milk jugs and I'd be like, What's a hot girl like you doing around here? And she'll reply, why not you take me to your sanctuary! And then, I'll-"

"Hey Ernest."

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Panic appeared on his face as Ernest turned behind to see Louie as he hid the playduck magazine behind his back. "What'cha reading?" Louie asked while smirking. "N-N-Nothing! Nothing really! It's nothing but my history homework." Ernest replied. "Cool. Can I see?" Louie asked smirking again. "N-No! No! It's personal and you may not understand until you enter your second year." Ernest lied as he successfully tossed the playduck magazine into a crate. "But that's not our concern. You know that tonight is the big game between the dragons and the chimeras?"

"Ah yes. Football game where they wreck havoc on each other." Louie replied. "That's right! Operation: Grand Score can commence! The plan is to screw the game to the point that the jocks lose the match! I have sent my best compadres to gather intel on how to screw the big game! Currently, they are in hiding awaiting for further instructions." Ernest revealed the master plan and it pleased Louie. "Now that really is an incredible plan! I guess the plan involves this?" He pointed at the mascot costume. "Yes! Now that you mentioned it, go and wear it and rendezvous with all my compadres around the football field. They will explain the plan and you carry it out." Ernest explained. "The big game will start in 10 minutes. It will be the perfect timing to carry out the plan!"

"Agreed. I'll be going. You gonna watch the game?" Louie asked as he already took off his clothes leaving him in his underwear as he put on the mascot costume. Once done, he kept his clothes in his bag. "In a few minutes. I need to first secure the observatory." Ernest replied as Louie now wearing the mascot left. With that, Ernest went to the crate, took out the playduck magazine he threw just now and continued his oogling at the obscene reading material.

**Outside...**

"Sun's setting and something tells me that football games played tonight are better than day. Dunno why but I'm gonna make sure their match will be served with disaster!" Louie then got ready to leave when, "Halt!" At the gate, Anderson and Thaddeus stopped him. "Before you go on the mission, we need to know if you know how to do the Dragon Dance." Thaddeus began. "The what?" Louie looked confused as, "All mascots in high schools have a signature dance to hype the school spirit." Anderson stated. Louie felt a bit clueless for a moment. But the next thing it happened, the mascot started dancing by fisting the air in any direction, stomping he ground with his dragon feet, slashing the air with his dragon claws, swinging it's dragon tail left and right and cheering this sentence, "Go Dragons Go!"

This left the nerds astonished. "That wasn't the way it dances..." Anderson began. "But it's even better than the original one!" Finished Thaddeus as they cheered. With that, they opened the gate allowing Louie to make his move. "Just to let you know, Dexter and Leland are both hiding behind the bleachers. Look for them and they'll give you a task." Thaddeus called out as Louie gave them the thumbs up. "Draco the Dragon is ready to make it's entrance!" He cheered. "But first, I need a Pep!"

**At the football field...(Since Louie's in the mascot costume, he'll be known as Draco throughout the entire football game)**

The crowd is large. The place is packed and the cheerleaders are cheering hyping the school as Draco the Dragon made it's entrance by the main entrance. "There's our mascot!" Cheri noticed as Draco waved to the crowd as they cheered. Now there are 2 large sets of bleachers. One for Duckburg High and the other for St Canard High. "Pep rally begins during half time so get yourself ready okay?" Cheri told Draco the Dragon. He nodded and decided to walk around but secretly, he sneaked to the back and there, he found a opossum nerd named Martin.

"Glad you found me. I got something that will help the jocks start the game from scratch." Martin handed the mascot a canister of itching powder. "Cool. I'm itching to see the jocks embarrass themselves." Draco the dragon stated. "Same. Now intel reports that the jocks have not suited up yet. Go to the locker room and apply the 'medicine' on their uniforms and helmet. Good luck." Martin explained to the mascot as he left to do the job.

First task at hand for the mascot as he made his way to the locker room. He even danced a bit along the way as he caught sight of the St Canard Chimera cheerleaders. They wore the colours purple and dark purple in their uniforms as they did their stretching. Draco was pretty impressed as he soon reached the locker room and outside are 2 jocks. "You need to use the bathroom mascot? If you need to, do the dance!" A warthog jock told him. Draco nodded and did his dance. "Go dragons go!" He cheered while fisting the air, stomping the ground and swinging his dragon tail leaving them stunned. "Oh shit Pulaski! That dance was ay better than the old one!" A vulture jock exclaimed to the warthog jock. "Damn right Jared!" Pulaski agreed as they let him pass.

Inside, Draco could see that the majority of the jocks left their gear and uniform in the locker area while they take a bathroom break. Taking out the canister, Draco scattered vast amounts of itching powder on all the uniforms and once done, he left.

**The big game begins and the operation commences...**

"Welcome to the Duckburg Football Finals! I'm Jordan Metalquack!"

"And I'm Jerome Millbeak and here we are witnessing the greatest clash ever! The Duckburg Dragons Football team is gonna wage war against their arch rivals, the St Canard Chimeras!"

"Indeed Jerome! Football is a very popular sport as popular as basketball! And now, the teams are making their appearance!" From the locker rooms, both teams ran to the field as the crowd cheered for them. Coach Catson who's the coach for the dragons is standing nearby as the teams waved to the crowd and got into their respective positions.

"Before we begin, the respective captains of their teams will fist bump as a sign to each other, all the best." Jordan commentated. "Not to mention they're also star players in their respective teams. Not to mention they're quarterbacks." Jerome commentated on as Ted and the St Canard football captain, Dean fist bump. Both teams then got ready when, "What the fuck...OW! OW! OW!"

In front of everybody, the Duckburg Dragons football team started shouting and scratching themselves on their uniforms as they ran and rolled around the field feeling way too itchy. Worse, they stripped themselves completely embarrassing themselves further. "What in the world?!" Coach Catson was stunned by the team's behaviour as laughter howled throughout the area.

"Heh. Martin was right, they started from 'scratch'." Draco chuckled as he drank up his can of Pep! which he bought just now after his sabotage activity and sneaked to the other set of bleachers. Going behind, he found Leland waiting. "You gotta be careful dude. Patrols are everywhere and if you don't tread carefully, you're dead."

"I know Leland. So what do you have for me?" Draco asked. Taking out a football. "We got this ball rigged. Go to the clubhouse and outside, there's a sports bag containing a football meant to be sued for the entire game. Swap it and the game can start off with a bang." Leland explained to Draco as he took out the rigged ball and handed it to him. It appeared to be the same with no changes. "That way, the jocks won't know because we rigged the inside only." Leland explained as Draco nodded with understadning and hurried off.

The clubhouse is located on the left side of the field and it's beside the locker rooms in one's view from the bleachers. Draco had just arrived and looked around. The good news is that Coach Catson was smart enough to use the embarrassing situation to convince the school that he's gonna refresh the team again and thus, 30 minutes delay for the game was suppose to start at 7pm.

"Well, here goes nothing." Draco then saw the sports bag by the door. He opened it and found the ball. A swap took place and once done, Draco stashed the real ball away and made his way to the benches and sat with 2 cheerleaders named Angie and Christy. "You ready to hype the school with us?" One of them asked him. He gave them the thumbs up and did a dragon roar. All of DH cheered over that.

**30 minutes later...**

"Everyone's back in their positions as all teams are ready to play." Jordan commented as the field shows the players lined up beside each other with the quarterbacks behind them respectively. Plus, all are in high kneel position with their heads lowered. Weston has the ball and once the whistle blows, "25! 73! 48! HUT! HUT!" Weston then the ball behind and, **"BOOM!"**

Everyone cringed. Then, the dragons turned around to see a bombed Ted. "Ugh...exploded like a bomb...but it's...not a long bomb..."

Laughter took place from the St Canard audience as Coach Catson had Ted sit on the bench to rest a bit. Fortunately for the team, Ted is known to recover quickly so with that, the game resumes.

Tackling took place as a tiger jock named Jackson got the ball and started running to the goalpost. Everyone cheered as Jackson ran to their side avoiding a few players pouncing by. He then tossed the ball to Weston as Jury accompanied by a silverback gorilla named Luis ran by his side covering the area. As they got closer, a group of Chimera players formed a blockade in a line but their opponents tackled through and Weston scored a touchdown!

All cheered as the dragons ran around cheering. "They're doing good so far." Draco thought and he just bought a can of Pep!. "For now."

**A while later...**

Draco got a text message from Ernest. "Francois is waiting inside the locker room. Better look for him now." Draco then left and headed to the location. When he arrived, he heard a flushing sound and from a cubicle, Francois emerged. "Just in time I finished my business!" He stated as he went to a locker and opened it. "Some idotic jock never locked it. Good thing I kept the tools required for this one." He took out a bottle of glue and handed it to Draco. "Inside is an extra sticky superglue. Go out there and create a sticky situation on the team benches but tread cautiously so that no one will report of this supsicous activity."

"A sticky situation? I see...Heheheheh..." Draco chuckled and left.

Back there, the game is ongoing as, "Both teams are giving their all! Interceptions are taking place as right now, Wilson has the ball and is attempting a break through!" Jordan commentated. "He tossed the ball to Darren as he and his older brother Wilbert started their teamwork!" Jerome commentated.

Everyone's eyes are glued to the game as Draco made his move. He squirted superglue on the first 2 benches and sat on the third one and waited. A few minutes later, he glued the next 2 and sat on another bench and waited quietly and patiently. When it's time, he glued the remaining benches. "12 benches but I glued only 6 meant for the jocks to rest from the game." Draco thought and also, no one noticed him. Not even Coach Catson and the prefects. Even the cheerleaders are not around for some reason.

**After some time...**

"Half time!" The referee announced as already, "The football is going good so far." A beagle jock named Dackson stated as he sat on the bench with a moose jock named Wendell. Then, "Hey...I'm stuck!" Dackson realized as he tried to get up but he's really glued onto the bench as some of the other jocks seeing this laughed at him and any other jock that sat on the glued benches.

Nearby, Draco watched when he got a text message, "It says...find Clement in the clubhouse." He read and with that, he headed there and soon enough, he got inside, turned on the lights and found the anteater nerd waiting for him.

Now the clubhouse is the sanctuary for the jocks and cheerleaders. Sports equipment is scattered and the necessities include a TV, a video game system, a vending machine and a few gym equipment. Not to mention the tables, chairs and couches included.

"Alright. Halftime is 30 minutes and intel reveals that the cheerleaders went to the cafeteria for a short break. They brought their pompoms with them and left them in the gymnasium." Clement explained while adjusting his navy blue glasses. "And why are you telling me this?" Draco asked. "Simple. You could use some sabotage on the cheerleaders since they're allied with the jocks as their queens and I have the perfect solution to 'spice' things up." Clement then took out a canister full of black pepper. "And also, we took care of the security cameras in the school and that way, you can get the job done without being recorded."

"Ah...now I understand. Will get it done in a jiffy!" Draco took the canister and left.

**Several minutes later...**

"I wish there's a way to cool off while wearing the costume..." Draco thought as he arrived at the gymnasium right after he chugged down another can of Pep!. Opening the doors, "There they are!" Louie immediately took out the canister and scattered the pepper all over the white pompoms. By the time he's done, he got another text message as he read it. "It appears that Algernon is nearby and waiting outside the toilet near the gymnasium. What does this weak bladder nerd have in store for me?" Draco wondered as he left.

It didn't take long but Draco soon found him outside. "Agent Dragon! Before I explain to you the plan, I need to know the secret password!" Algernon began. "Is it quit messing around before I lose my patience and temper and devour you alive leaving only your bones as your remains?" Draco asked playing along to the point Algernon trembled in fear as his piggy legs shook. "Ha. Ha. Ha. You knew I was joking all along?" He asked. "Of course I know! That's why I played along!" Draco assured as, "Well I'm no longer worried so listen up! The jocks are setting up a drink stand which serves them their favourite sports drink. I recommend a little enhancement in their refreshment. Better do it fast because 15 minutes left until halftime is over and the cheerleaders are expected to begin their spirit cheer soon!" Algernon explained. "Wow...this halftime is like a good opportunity to kill 2 birds with one stone!" Draco realized. "You bet! And-oh! I need to take a piss now!" Algernon then went inside the bathroom as Draco threw his empty soda can into a nearby trash can headed back to the field.

**There...**

"Something tells me I drank so much soda that now I feel way too urgent to take a piss now!" Draco thought as he arrived. He walked to his right to see a drink stand already set up. A large cooler is on the ground and paper cups are on the table stacked up. 3 jocks and 3 cheerleaders are seen around the stand. Approaching them, "What do you want mascot boy?" A jock named Lester asked him. Draco gave him the answer by doing the dragon dance. "Go Dragons Go!" He cheered using the same movements as just now. This really excited the group and once done, "Un-frickin-believable! You seem more useful than before!" A swift(type of bird) jock named Xander exclaimed. "You know what? Help yourself to the drinks. You deserve it mascot boy!" A sun bear jock named Rashid offered. Draco was pleased when, "Guys! The spirit cheer is about to start! St Canard did theirs' and now it's our turn!" Behind them, a cheerleader named Amelia called out as, "Let's go guys! And mascot boy, look after the stand okay?" Rashid ordered Draco as they went to watch the game and brought their drinks with them. Now that he's alone, "Enhancement time." Draco unzipped his pants and took a long piss in the cooler since it's left open. "Ah..." Draco felt so relieved after taking a long piss when, "Hey Draco the Dragon! We need you by our side! Sorry we forgot about you!" A cheerleader named Jannie arrived to bring the mascot with the squad and good thing Draco finished the tasks.

The cheer squad consist of the same group of girls that cheered in the basketball tournament. Additional members are present consisting of Amelia, Janet, Angie, Christy, Sally, Allie, Gloria, a pair of twins named Amanda and Samantha and last for not least Jannie. Once ready, the girls started the cheer by shaking their pompoms around not knowing that fine, black spices are scattered out. Since he's wearing he mascot costume, Draco was not affected as the cheer started off with the chanting of the word, Dragon.

"Give me a D!"

"D!" The crowd chanted.

"Give me an R!"

"R!" The crowd chanted along.

"Give me an Ah-Ah-Ah-choo!"

The effect finally took place as the entire cheer squad found themselves sneezing nonstop leaving the DH audience speechless as those seated at the front quickly wore face shields over their faces to protect themselves from the sneezing. It was so dramatic that the cheer squad fled out of the field while sneezing. The jocks on the other hand were too confused as they all decided to have another round of a drink before the game resumes for the remainder. "You know, I heard there's a rumour that someone's gonna screw the game." A weasel jock name Alejandro told Weston as Jury and Luis lifted the open cooler and set it on the table. "5 more minutes dudes. Drink your last and let's get ready to win!" Ted ordered as he just filled his cup and already, all the jocks got in line for the filling and 2 minutes later, all had their fill and drank up. Then, "Garrett, you okay man?" Alejandro asked when, "BLEHHHH!"

"What the fuck?" A zebra jock named Moxon exclaimed and, "BLEHHHH!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! That was fu-BLEHHH!" Weston just puked and already, all the jocks can be seen puking and vomiting out the tainted sports drink. "Heh. I sure killed 2 birds with one stone." Draco thought with amusement.

**As a result...**

"Steve started the match with a kickoff. The ball flew as Kix ran to catch but wait, he tripped and the opponent has the ball!" Jordan commentated as the chimera player named Renaldo charged. "The dragons are attempting to intercept but it appears that their performance has become drastically sluggish!" Jerome commentated and already, Renaldo did a touchdown and the chimera audience cheered.

This was ongoing for the remainder of the game and to make a long game short, the dragons lost big time earning a lot of disappointment from the audience and their coach. Then, Draco got a text message from Ernest.

_EK: One more task and the downfall of the jocks will be their ultimate and utter defeat and downfall! The last agent is outside the field waiting by the backdoor of the school._

"Well. Time to finish the job." Draco discreetly left the field as already, an award ceremony is taking place.

**A few minutes later...**

By the time Draco arrived, "Jennifer?" He recognized as the red robin who's in the middle of some laptop work saw him as she closed her device. "Nice costume."

"Thanks. I look so inspiring but no matter, you got a plan on taking down the jocks?" Draco asked. "Straight to business I see. Okay, this is a very easy one. Easy as pie, piece of cake." Jennifer began. "Mmmm...Beakly makes dessert time awesome..." Draco thought as, "Go to the scoreboard located on the other side of the field which is also between the field and the soccer field and work on a new configuration." Jennifer expained. "Wow. It's way too easy but what does it do?" Draco asked. "I was getting to that. It'll change the text of the scoreboard which will reveal a humilaiting message. I reprogammed it and one thing's for sure, you'll like it." Jennifer stated with a confident smile and she took out a piece of paper, "Instructions on the configurations of the scoreboard will help you in the task ahead."

"Interesting. We shall see how it goes and one more thing." Draco just secretly gave Jennifer instructions and once done, he went back to the football field leaving her to take out her phone and relay a message.

Back at the field, the St Canard Chimeras are cheering together in unity leaving DH all distressed especially the football team. Matter of fact, no one noticed the mascot sneaking around as he reached the scoreboard. There, he found the control system. Taking out the paper. "Let's see..."

As the cheering continues on from St Canard High, "Hey! Look at the scoreboard!" One of them noticed as the entire audience could see the scoreboard go haywire a bit and within seconds, a message appeared on the scoreboard.

**JOCKS PLAY WITH THEIR BALLS AND WANK IN THE SHOWERS!**

Everyone gasped at the sight of an insulting message like this. Then, the chimera audience roared with laughter at the dragons causing them to seethe in anger. What's the worse that can happen?

**After that...**

Well one thing's for sure, the big game is over as the students, cheerleaders and football team of St Canard High have left already with a flawless trophy as, "YOU BOYS HAVE BROUGHT THE WORSE SHAME ON OUR SCHOOL EVER!" Coach Catson bellowed in rage to the team. "AND THIS BIG GAME IS A TOTAL DEFEAT! WORST GAME YOU HAVE EVER PERFORMED! SLACKERS!" He made the team do push-ups and after that, he stormed off as the students watched in complete shock.

As for the football team, "How can this have happened?" Weston asked. "Yeah! We were so pumped and in a short time, we got crushed big time!" Jackson exclaimed in agreement. Ted on the other hand is in deep thought when he saw Draco approaching them. "Wait a minute..." Gesturing his 2 accomplices, they faced Draco as, "Who is that dork?"

"Yeah! Who is that dork?" Weston asked when Draco removed his headwear and, "What the fuck it's Louie Duck!" Ted exclaimed. "Yeah it's Louie Duck!" Weston exclaimed along as Ted clenched his fists. "You! You were responsible for everything that has happened to us tonight!"

"Indeed. And now, I challenge you to a clique war!" Louie declared. "You're not serious are you?" Jackson asked. "Ah who the fuck cares! You're so dead Louie!" Ted declared. "Yeah you're so dead Louie!" Weston agreed. "Okay seriously, why don't you stop repeating everything he says and get on with it? I mean, you look like you're being his dog the whole time!" Louie stated. "Ha! Ha! Good one." Jackson chuckled as Weston glared at him. As for Ted, he whistled out and the majority of the football team gathered around. Approximately, 40 jocks excluding the freshman and led by Ted are present.

"Man I pity you Louie. Soon you're about to get wrecked by all of us! Who's gonna save you now?" Ted asked and taunted when suddenly, "RUSSELL SAVE BEST FRIEND!"

"What the-"

"BAM!"

A large boar charged through as, "Good to see you big guy." Louie greeted as Russell unleashed a war cry. And then, Duncan, Gosalyn, Cornelius, Ingrid, Park, Vickson, Ricardo, Ennui and Melvin showed up. "We got your message boss!" Ricardo stated. "Good. This is where we take the fight to them. They are all that's left!" Louie declared. "And it's the final step to achieve my ultimate goal!" He thought as, "ATTACK!" Ted yelled as the clique war began.

Russell started off with wrestling. "RUSSELL WILL BREAK YOUR BODY BAD!" He grabbed a jock and threw him onto the scoreboard and grabbed another locking him down the ground. "He wants to wrestle, we'll give him a wrestling match!" Jury told Luis as the duo engaged Russell.

Louie and Gosalyn are seen aiding each other. "Here's my kind of touchdown!" Gosalyn jumped onto a jock slamming him onto the ground, lifted his head up a bit and, "KSH!"

"Nice one Gos!" Louie exclaimed when 2 jocks tackled him down. They then raised their fists but, "CRACK!"

"Nobody wrecks our leader!" Behind them, Duncan cracked their fists, grabbed their necks and, "KSH!" Slammed their heads onto each other. Duncan then helped Louie up. "Those jocks can take plenty of punishment and they outnumber us." He told him. "But the thing is, they're very stupid." Louie replied as they punched a jock on his face together.

Meanwhile, "Why is there a girl fighting us?" A white duck named Jeck asked when Ingrid activated her short staff which lengthened up and, "WACK! WACK!"

"Never ask that sexist question again!" She then struck his balls by stepping on them hard. "WAAAAH!" he whined as behind them, Cornelius is going head to head with Jackson and Ennui just stood there and did nothing as Dale and Quan approached him. "He's just gonna stand there or what?" Quan asked. "What a pathetic excuse for a goth." Dale stated when suddenly, Ennui grabbed them and a beatdown took place. Once down, "I wait for my adversaries to come and I make my move." Ennui stated.

Nearby, Park and Vickson are boxing some jocks down and Ricardo is seen kicking jocks on their faces and guts. Then, 3 jocks named Marshall, Kent and Bryon tackled Ricardo and started beating him up. "Shit! Ricardo!" Vickson finished off the cheetah jock named Karts and ran to save the greaser. He managed to get to him but more jocks are coming as, "Lemme at em! You jerks are mine!" Gosalyn went berserk as she drew out her hockey stick and went whack-a-jock mode causing them to flee. "Run for your lives! That crazy bitch here was known to wreck bullies and punks and anyone that pisses her off!" Weston shouted when he was grabbed by her and, "BAM! WHAM! BAM!"

"Now that's what I call a level 50 attack!" Melvin cheered as it appears he's being binded by a jock named Hobie as his friend, Kishino started throwing free punches at the penguin nerd. "OW! Better not-"

"Shut up nerd! You geeks are pathetically weak and unpopular!" Kishino insulted when, "BAM!"

"I will not tolerate this! I may be a nerd but I pack a punch at least!" Melvin stated. "What?" Hobie looked confused when, "BANG!"

"Strike one and two!" Cornelius and Ingrid cheered as the prefects hi-5 each other while Hobie lay on the field defeated. "Thanks for the saving brave, gallant knights!" Melvin thanked them. "And behind you." Cornelius nodded at him as he swung his staff behind hitting a jock that attempted to sneak up and lock his arms on him.

The clique war became wilder and crazier to the point that Ted found out that all his boys got wrecked. "Impossible! I won't accept this! We are never defeated! We are always on the top! And now...now!" Ted cannot stand this and ran off. "Take him out and the clique war ends!" Melvin told Louie. "Russell! Launch me!" Louie ordered as Russell picked him up and, "RUSSELL IS LIVING CATAPULT!" And off he goes! "Whoa! It's just like the app game, "Angry Ducks!" Park exclaimed.

Now Ted ran and ran and, "BAM!" Louie crashed onto him, pinned him down with his back on the field and, "BAM! BAM! BAM!" went his punches. "Ow...man down...man down..." Ted is defeated and in other words, the jocks are defeated.

With the war over, "That's right losers! Yeah victory for my clique!" Louie cheered as the rest of the besties clique gathered before him. "Louie! You did it!" Lena cheered. "Yeah! I did it! I'm King of the school! I rule!" Louie cheered. "Indeed! You beat the jocks in front of the entire school!" Huey added. "Aw man! Things are gonna change!" Dewey exclaimed as the clique cheered for Louie. "At long last, I have done it! My ultimate goal has been accomplished! Everything I planned from start worked out well! In most of it but still, what's done is done and I'm gonna make some changes in my rule!" Louie thought with a smile.

**After 2 weeks of crazy army stuff, I am back to work on this super long chapter!**

**I think I'm close to the end of the First Year Arc. I think. No matter, a few more chapters to work on now. So yes, all of you now know what Louie's aiming for. Let's see how it goes now that he's on the top in which he got the clique into number 1.**

**Expect some more interesting twists that will happen in this arc. And I can't wait for next month for new episodes will be out! Hiatus is ending and I can't wait to watch them all! Woo-hoo!**


	42. The Reign of Louie Duck!

**Chapter 42: The Reign of Louie Duck!**

* * *

**The next month...**

It's been a few weeks since Louie had finally achieved his ultimate goal. To be King of the School and end the clique wars. Under his leadership, no more fighting and peace is established in this school.

It is now after school hours and Louie is parading around with all the clique leaders hanging out with him and they're bonding together.

"Hey what's up Darby!"

"Jonathan good to see you bro!"

The preppy and greaser clique leaders shook hands as they joined Louie and then, "Hi Louie! Hi Ted!" Ernest arrived as, "Sup little buddy! Come here dude!" Ted had Ernest chill with them as they walked around. Many students are amazed at the sight and cheerleaders would pay tribute to Louie by kissing him on his cheeks.

"Okay I need some time by myself. Enjoy yourselves guys!" Louie then let the clique leaders go their way as they said their goodbyes and left talking positive about him. "Man it feels good to be king!" Louie thought as he opened a can of Pep! and started drinking when, "You sure are enjoying your role too much greenie." He looked to see Lena standing nearby. "Of course Lena! This is the life! I did good did I?"

"Louie. You may have become king but you're not in the right place." Lena replied. "Sure everything was peaceful but what about your hated enemy Doofus Drake?"

"Ah who cares about this spoilt, fat fuck! He lost to me because he did nothing but try to thwart me which proved useless to me." Louie stated arrogantly. "Man he's such a loser despite also having the same goal as me but did nothing at all!"

"Louie! Can you just please listen to me! You can't just relax and be too comfortable yet! I don't know why Doofus was not seen but something tells me that now that you're King, he's gonna make his move soon enough on you and do his worst!" Lena stated in anger. "Please Louie...I worry about you. Your safety. Your life. I know you put in a lot of effort to end the clique wars and now, you're behaving like a despondent who enjoys pleasures and fun."

"Oh Lena. Will you shut up? I don't know why you want to lecture me in this. At least relax and have fun." Louie replied when he saw Casey and Kirby pass by and they saw him. "Yo Louie! Thanks for the invite!" Kirby called out. "Yeah! Good thing we saw the biggest rumble ever during the big game and wow, we made our choice!" said Casey. "Yeah, yeah. Now have fun while I chat with this hot chick some more." Louie replied as they left. "Now where were we?"

"You never listened to a single thing I said the whole is it?" Lena asked. "Heh. Sometimes it's good to pretend." Louie replied not caring about what Lena said and it pissed her off but she calmed down and spoke in sadness. "I must admit. I miss the old Louie. We always con people, scheme together and get away from trouble all the time." After saying that, Lena left feeling sadder as she had tears forming in her eyes. As Louie watched her leave, "Heh. I need another soda."

So he made his way to a nearby vending machine when he saw a familiar face. "Mr Gaston. At a time like this?" He asked his English teacher who was sitting on a picnic table with a bottle of wine again. "Oh hey Louie. I don't how to start this conversation but one thing's for sure, life is unfair!"

"You promised Ms Tilly and I to stop drinking! You said you'll find another way to relieve yourself!" Louie stated as he snatched the bottle away from him. "Oh Louie. It's not easy to resist my addiction! Just like today when I found out Atrick's biggest and most illegal activity!

"WAIT, WHAT?" A shocked Louie shouted. "Yup. Turns out during his time working for the school, he's been selling test answers to many students! He hired some of the preppies to do his dirty work and they sold test answers to other students at a price! At the end of the day, they'll hand the money to Atrick and he keeps most of it and pays the preppies the remainder thus splitting the cash." Mr Gaston explained. "I can't believe he's selling test answers!" Louie exclaimed. "Doing so is violation against the school! Hmmm...what if I get evidence of him doing this illegal activity?"

"Ha! Ha! Then you can put him out of the picture for good! And finally, I can have peace doing my job without his ass talking crap!" Mr Gaston cheered and then, "Now give me back my bottle so that I can throw it away! Besides, it's empty already and it's my last bottle for now on!"

"Welcome back sir! And leave everything to me! It's time for Mr Atrick to retire permanently!" Louie then gave him back the empty bottle and left.

**In the school...**

Louie is at his locker as he took out his camera. "I wonder which preppy Mr Atrick asked to do the selling?" He then saw Justus Veldequack walking by and talking through his smartphone. "Okay sir. Yeah just send me the list of chaps who need to buy the test answers I have in my hand and then, I'll be doing business with them."

"Got a lead." Louie then followed him discreetly.

**At the autoshop...**

2 greasers named Cade and Adam are waiting outside. Then, Justus arrived. "Greetings chaps. I assume you're on the list and here for something?"

"Yeah. Yeah. We'll pay. We really don't want to drop out or repeat another year." Adam began as Justus opened his school bag revealing the test answers in files. Cade then took out some money and likewise, Adam as the greasers paid Justus as he counted the money. "Right. Paid in full and here are test answers for math and biology." He handed the files to them and, "Thanks man. Much appreciated." Cade thanked him. "No problem." Justus then left not knowing that during the scene when he handed the files to the greasers, a camera was in position as it took a shot.

**Outside the school's swimming pool...**

The water polo team is in the middle of their practice in the water sports while several students chilled around in their swimsuits. Now a jock and a cheerleader are waiting outside the locker rooms. "I sure hope he shows up Joan. I need to get my grade up."

"Don't worry Giorgio. He'll definitely show up. From what my friends told me, anyone who does this kind of business will always keep their word and deal with us." The cheerleader told the jock when Justus arrived. "Greetings chaps. You have the money ready?"

"Yeah. You have the resources ready?" Giorgio asked. Justus gave them their answer by taking out the files and with that. The deal begins but no one knows that the same camera from just now is in position again as it took a shot. "Thanks dude. Hope we can do this again." Giorgio thanked Justus. "We will chap. We will." Justus assured as he left.

**And so...**

Justus is now seen doing the deal with 2 band kids named Clark and Grayden. After that, he's seen with 2 rockers named Roxie and Ember. And right now, he's in the middle of a deal with 2 skaters named Tyke and Polly. Once done, "Got the cash. Time to meet the teacher." Justus thought as he headed his way not knowing that he was being followed as a silhouetted figure watched and waited for him.

It now cuts to the carpark on the right side of the high school as Justus arrived in time to meet Mr Atrick who was already there waiting. "There you are young man. I trust you have the fees?"

"Indeed sir. Top dollars for high quality information for those that needs to up their grades." Justus handed him the money as Mr Atrick counted it. Both of them never knew that they're being watch as the very same camera appeared and held by hand as it took a pic. "Excellent! Here's your fee and see you in class tomorrow." Mr Atrick paid Justus as they went their way. "And now, it's time to get rid of that stupid Gaston for real this time! I don't know how he got out of the asylum in a very short time but enugh is enough! That drunk will no longer be in this school anymore!"

**With that...**

"I am telling you Principal Aquila. He drinks on the school grounds, in the classrooms he teaches and even the staff room! And worse, he often drinks in front of the students! If they see this, they will follow his example and corrupt themselves! Think about it!" It cuts to the same area Mr Gaston was hanging out and this time, Principal Aquila and Mr Atrick are there. "Drinking alcohol the whole time?" Principal Aquila was greatly astonished. "I don't know what's going on the whole time between you 2 but if I do find evidence of Gaston's addiction, I will indeed kick him out permanently. Morality is the one thing all of the teaching staff must have to set a good example to the students."

"Is that so sir?" The trio of adults looked to see Louie with his hand holding some photos. "You might need to first look at these." He handed them to Aquila and as he looked through. "What is this?!"

"Yeah! It's that fat, evil hypocrite selling test answers to students by employing some of the rich kids to do his dirty work! Do you expect this 'teacher' to have morality when he's been doing this for some time behind your back?" Louie asked with a smirk.

As for Atrick, "What the fuck? You've been taking pictures the whole time?!" He exclaimed in horror. "Not just that, I am the one that thwarted your stupid plans to get rid of my English teacher and even wrecked your property as payback for what you did to him!" Louie revealed to a horrified Atrick and worse for him, "And to think I trusted you the whole time Atrick!" An angry Principal Aquila has seen and had enough. "Pack your belongings and get out of this high school! You're fired and never come back here!"

"But I...I...I..." There's nothing he can do as Atrick sulked and walked away defeated. "Bye bye fatty!" Louie mocked as, "As for you Gaston, there better be not any more cases regarding you and drinking. Good day." He then went back to his office as Louie and Mr Gaston had a conversation. "Thank you so much Louie. Now I can peacefully do my job."

"No problem sir. I'm proud to have a teacher like you." Louie then embraced his teacher and he did the same. "And I'm proud to have a student like you." Mr Gaston replied and after that, "Now if you excuse me, I gotta check on the homework and I left something on the table meant for you." He took his leave as Louie noticed money left on the picnic table totalling up to 60 dollars. "Now that's what I call, a tribute to the King of the school!" He thought with a smile as he kept the money and decided to do his homework in the lounge.

But unknown to him, some silhouetted figure is watching him. "You have become King of the School. I can give you that. But soon, your reign will be short-lived in other words, it will end quickly and miserably. Mwahahahahahahaha!"

**Short chapter if you ask me. Because I wanna put my focus on the next one and give it my all in the writing!**

**Now the next chapter is gonna be very, very, very interesting and epic! You'll all find out soon enough! There will be emotional and basketball content in it! Not to mention an old reference or memory to a certain episode. You'll see it soon enough.**

**So yes, Louie is King of the School and is doing good so far by exposing a corrupt teacher's scheme but becomes a different person in terms of arrogance and snobbery as king. No wonder it broke Lena's heart! Did it? And who was that figure plotting at the end? Oh well, it's gonna be tense in future chapters. And now, I gotta go and get writing right away! Woo-hoo!**


	43. The Basketball Tournament Finals!

**Chapter 43: The Basketball Tournament Finals!**

* * *

**A few days later...**

Start the montage! Cut to the scenes now! Much better as the gymnasium shows the basketball team practicing. The song, "Get your head in the game" from HSM is being played as the team worked on their moves and skills in groups.

Stent, Ash and Mick are seen practicing their dribbles as they ran laps around the court dribbling the ball and juggling it around to each other enhancing their dribbling skills. They are later joined by 2 of their peers named Samson Heelbeak and Hank Feathersmith.

Zachary, Corbin, Ezekiel, Cross and Eddy are working on their interceptions as they ran throwing the ball to each other as Corbin and Cross practiced on intercepting the ball.

And finally, Dewey, Jimmy and Dion are training in their scoring and slamdunks as jimmy shot a 2 pointer followed by a 3 pointer.

Coach Knight can be seen observing the team's training performance while at the bleachers, students are watching them train and among them is, "Go Dewey!" Webby cheered for her boyfriend as he turned to look at her and gave her the thumbs up gesture. He then ran, jumped up, twisted himself and did a reverse slamdunk with his back in front of the hoop. "Nice one Dewey!" Jimmy cheered as Dion took a shot throwing the ball through the hoop.

"Team! Meeting!" Coach Knight ordered as the 13 players gathered before their coach. "The finals is in a few days and we are so close to the record of winning the 20th basketball tournament! In other words, our winning streak is gonna be epic!" He began as all cheered. "We have the third year and graduating students who have been inspiring role models to the rookies and the players." He pointed at Stent, , Samson, Hank, Ash and Mick as they hi-5 each other. "We have the second years ready to take on any challenge and soon enough will succeed their seniors to the next level of leadership." Coach Knight then pointed at Zachary, Corbin, Ezekiel, Cross and Eddy as they cheered with fist bumps. "And finally, we have the freshmen who gave it their all and one of them is extraordinary." He pointed at Jimmy, Dion and finally, Dewey as he made him step out of the crowd. "Ever since the qualifying rounds, you were badass out there! And this really contributed so much during the quarter and semi-finals! You have never failed us all! With you by our side, we can win the finals! Duckburg Dragons will be the best team ever in all of Duckburg!" All cheered for Dewey as he smiled at his teammates. "To top it off, this was just delivered into my office from McDcuk Enterprises." Coach Knight showed them packages wrapped and left on the bleachers as he took a package each and threw it to the 12 players. All opened it and, "No way..." Stent found himself holding onto a new, letterman jacket. The design is the same as Dewey's but the difference is, "I got the letter 'S' which is the first of my name! It's so cool!"

"Dudes! I got 'Z' on it!" Zachary cheered as each of the players are chatting about the new letterman jackets. "This will be out colours from now on!" Coach Knight announced as the team cheered. "And also, basketball practice is over. You can all rest now!"

It now cuts to the locker room in the gymnasium as Dewey just suited up. "Can't wait for the finals!" He told his peers. "We'll make history for our school!" Jimmy cheered as he sprayed deodorant. "Oh yeah! We can do this! We can win this!" Dion cheered as, "Okay guys, I gotta see go. See you in the finals."

"Yeah Dion! See ya!" Dewey called out as he too packed his stuff as Zachary and Stent came out of the shower cubicles. "Dewey, thanks for the jacket. We look so super dope in those new colours!" Stent thanked him. "And on the finals, give it your all!" Zachary encouraged him. "Thanks guys! Gotta go! See ya!" Dewey said his goodbyes and left.

Outside the school, Webby is waiting for him as he showed up. "You look so pumped and hyped Dewdrop." Webby stated. "The finals is in a few days and I am so ready to play!" Dewey stated. "That's great! Can't wait to watch you play! The whole family and the Besties clique will be there for you." Webby stated. "Now that's a lot of support I'm getting." said Dewey and he thought of something. "Webby."

"Yes Dewey?"

"Once we win the finals, I wanna celebrate by taking you out on our first and official date."

"Aw...Dewey, that is so sweet of you!" Webby then cuddled up to Dewey and the 2 of them started kissing each other for a few seconds and after that, they cycled back home.

**On that day which is Friday...**

Night time has arrived. Just like in every tournament, the gymnasium is packed with students from DH and St Canard and this time, excitement levels are rising rapidly. On the bleachers, Scrooge, Goldie, Della, Donald, Daisy and Launchpad are seated at the upper section of the bleachers. In front of them is the Besties Clique seated together. "Yeah! Let's see some basketball action!" Casey cheered. "Hooray..." Crimson and Ennui exclaimed in their monotone voice as Violet's checking some data through her tablet. "Newton's Apple! The St Canard Chimeras sure are a strong team! I check their performance level and wow, it's on par with the dragons."

"According to the sports team status, St Canard is second behind the Dragons in terms of the achievements they earned in the sports event." Jennifer explained on while playing League of Legends in her laptop. "Killing time until the game begins huh?" Ricardo asked. "The real game begins once the basketball teams make the first move." Jennifer replied as she gamed on.

**In the locker room...**

The whole team is suited up as Coach Knight had a speech for them. "The night has come. Victory is so close I can't wait to feel the trophy! Let's give it our best shot! For our school!"

"YEAH!" The whole team cheered and fist bump each other. "KSH!"

"OW! Too hard" Ezekiel and Eddy exclaimed. "Told you not to give hard fist bumps dumbasses!" Cross mocked as Corbin laughed. "Shut up man it tends to happen when we get excited." said Eddy. "Okay then. I won't say anymore because I wanna play now!" Corbin declared and with that, the whole team and Coach Knight left.

Back there, "Welcome to the 20th annual Duckburg Basketball Tournament Finals!" Jordan commentated as everyone cheered. "This is the moment we all have been waiting for! The finals will determine the winner! Will the dragons win and achieve the win streak of 20 or will it be the chimeras since they are known to come this far in every basketball tournament!" Jerome commentated as all cheered. At the bleachers, "The Chimeras are known to be in the finals most of the time?" Webby asked. "Exactly. That's why the're second to the dragons." said Madoka.

Now on the court, the cheerleaders from both schools are stretching and, "Now let us welcome the teams! First, we have the Duckburg Dragons! They never lost a single match and have won 19 championship tournaments in a row! So historical if you ask me!" Jordan introduced as the basketball team showed up with the audience cheering for them. Dewey then saw his family and friends and waved at them. "Yeah Dewchebag! Give the Chimeras hell!" Gosalyn cheered. "Satisfy my thirst for blood!" Shard called out. "What incarnation are you talking about?" Damien asked. "Nothing you British drama kid." Shard replied confusing him.

"And now, we have the St Canard Chimeras! Most of the time, they reach the finals and they're known to be second to the dragons!" Jerome commented as the basketball team showed up wearing their purple and dark purple basketball jerseys with the team logo in the form of a chimera breathing out a fireball which is in actual, a basketball covered in flames. Once the team is assembled, Dewey, Jimmy and Dion noticed someone.

"Is that..." Dewey exclaimed.

"Yeah...it is..." Jimmy exclaimed.

"And he's back..." Dion exclaimed and in other words...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"RAY!?" They exclaimed in unison at the sight of the bulldog that once entered the tryouts a few months ago. "What is he doing with the St Canard Chimeras?!" Dewey asked as, "We'll explain. In private." Jimmy replied as Dion got permission and Stent gave them a few minutes because the game's about to start soon so with that, the trio of freshmen went back inisde th locker room. But unknown to them, Ray saw them and growled in hate mostly on Dewey.

Once the trio is all by themselves, "So tell me what's going on with Ray since he's in your class?" Dewey asked. "Okay to begin with, the day after we got into the team, Ray was still pissed. In one case, his anger was so great that after school, he went on a rampage and the prefects have to beat him down to subdue him." Jimmy began. "He was then give 2 weeks of detention for his violent behaviour and the havoc he caused in the school."

"And the following day, a strange thing happened. He never came back." Dion began continuing from his friend. "Rumours spread in our that Ray dropped out, ran away from home and even committed suicide. Something tells me he's still pissed that he didn't earn the spot in the team."

"But now, we have our answer." Dewey replied. "Based on his return, he moved to St Canard High and got into the team but for what purpose? Why did he quit school to move to St Canard? There's more to it than his acceptance into the basketball team." Dewey explained the facts. "Hmmm...good points. But no matter, we got a game to win right?" Dion brought up. "Right! Let's go!" Dewey agreed as they returned to the team.

**At the court...**

"Okay, who shall go first?" Coach Knight asked the team. "We'll go coach. We didn't do much since we've been studying for the exams." Samson stated. "Yeah this year's our final year and we want to make the most of it for the finals. We'll do what we can do!" Hank declared. "As excepted from the guy that passed the leadership to me before." Stent thought for Hank used to be the captain for the whole team last year and this year, he gave his position to Stent during the start of the new school year. "Okay then. Zachary and Stent, you guys also go for it and finally, Dewey!"

"Yes!" Dewey cheered as the team stepped in. "Oh yeah! This is gonna be fun!" Corbin exclaimed. "It might be intense though. We clashed with St Canard most of the time in the finals." Mick stated. "We mustn't be too complacent alright?" He added with some advice as Ash can be seen playing Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Links in his phone.

On the other side, Ray glared at Dewey upon seeing him in the court. "My revenge has come! You will pay for everything! EVERYTHING!" His thoughts raged through when, "Yo Ray! You there?"

"Sorry Antonio! Who's playing?" Ray asked reverting back to normal. "Simple. You, me, Theodore, Colby and Barty." Antonio replied for he's the captain for this team. "Good. See that player over there with the hair sticking upwards? Leave him to me."

"Uh okay then." So with the team selection settled, the game can begin as both teams are in position. Dewey can see Ray still glaring at him but this, his facial expression changed to a sinister one. "I don't like the looks of this." He thought as, "Alright boys, I want a nice, clean and fair game okay? Shake hands." Coach Knight ordered as Stent and Antonio shook hands. Once ready, he threw the ball and they jumped but Stent caught it!

With that, he threw the ball to Hank as he dribbled to their hoop. Timer is set as Hank saw Dewey running by. "I'm open!" He called out. Hank got the message and threw the ball to Dewey but before he could catch it, "OUTTA MY WAY ASSHOLE!" Ray made his move and with lightning speed caught it in mid-air! "Yeah! Take that failure!" Ray mocked at Dewey as he ran to his team's hoop as Barty and Colby aided him. Successfully, he got close and shot the ball right through the hoop! The St Canard audience cheered as Ray ran to them. "Hell yeah! This is how I take the shot! And that blue loser over there can't do a thing to stop me! He can't even do anything to help his team win! BOO TO THE BLUE LOSER!"

"BOO TO THE BLUE LOSER!" The audience chanted after Ray for a few seconds confusing all the players especially Dewey. But no matter, the game resumes.

From the benches, "Is it just me or that guy we rejected before can play basketball?" Eddy asked. "Yeah...he seems faster than a normal, average player like us." Ezekiel noticed. At the same time from the bleachers, "Yo, what's with that stupid chant?' Luna asked. "Beats me. All I know this chant was meant for Dewey but why?" Melvin asked and wondered. "I don't like this." Webby thought as her eyes are focused on Ray's actions. She can even see the sinister smile on his face.

Back at the court, Zachary had the ball as he and Stent ran dribbled. Once near, Dewey showed up as Stent threw the ball for him to score. Dewey has the ball and took the shot when, "STUPID FOOL!" Ray shouted at Dewey surprising him to the point that the shot he made was off. "What the? He never missed!" Zachary exclaimed. "It's common for every player to miss the shot!" Stent stated as he managed to grab the ball that bounced off and did a rebound which was successful. "Tied for now." Coach Knight thought.

After that, the game goes on with both teams playing their very best. All except one for some reason because every time he tries to make the shot, Ray uses insults on him. "He can't even shoot like a pro! He's a useless failure! He'll never be the best!" That was recent as Dewey took the shot but Antonio intercepted him and before he can make his move, the first quarter ended.

It now cuts to the team as, "This isn't right! This kid's being targeted every time he makes the shot!" Hank argued with Coach Knight. "Yeah! We need a change of plan! Or a new strategy!" Samson added. "I am aware of what's going on. Dewey, for the next quarter, you'll just have to pass the ball to your teammates only. No scoring because of that reject that Zachary dealt with before." Coach Knight ordered. "Fine then." Dewey complied as the coach had Jimmy, Dion, Mick and Ash switch places with the others.

The second quarter can begin as a St Canard Chimera player named Bridon made the first move. He threw the ball to Ray as he got blocked by Mick but he bounced it back to Theodore but Ash intercepted catching the ball. He then threw the ball to Jimmy as he dribbled to their hoop. Barty soon blocked him as Dewey decided to provide assistance. "Okay as planned, I just leaving the scoring to my teammates. Shouldn't be a problem." He thought and saw Jimmy throw the ball to him. He ran and jumped up to catch him when suddenly, "USELESS PRICK!" Ray jumped too but instead of intercepting the ball, he smacked it onto Dewey's face!

"KNG!"

"HA! So much for the weakest link!" Ray mocked as the St Canard audience laughed pointing at Dewey while from the bleachers, Webby is starting to fume in anger. "He never learns!" She thought as back at the court, Dion helped Dewey up. "You sure took a hit on the face."

"Yeah. Had that several times back then before entering this school." Dewey replied as they got ready because already, Ash has the ball and threw it to Dion who ran, jumped up, caught the ball in mid-air and score! All cheered for Dion as the rest watched, "Poor Dewey Duck. They never cheered for you because you're weak, useless and pathetic. I told you before this sport ain't your type. Give up you hopeless fuck!" Ray sneered at Dewey who just ignored him. "As expected." He thought. "Then I shall do my worst to make him suffer as how he caused me to!"

And that's what Ray did. He marked Dewey as his target every time he makes his move by negating them and purposely hurting him physically with the ball and act innocent without knowing. And every time he succeeds, he leads the audience in the jeering at Dewey only. No other player was targeted except him. "Grrr...Ray's onto me all the time!" Dewey thought and is already lacking in focus.

From the bleachers, "Oh my...the show isn't exciting at all!" said Damien. "Man! What's with Dewey? I was expecting much but it appears...he ain't himself is it?" Kirby asked. Louie can agree with that. "Not only that, he's losing his touch in the game!" He thought as behind the Besties clique, "Why is Dewey playing terribly?!" Della asked in confusion. "Gee, I don't like the looks of this." said Launchpad. Scrooge and Goldie who are sharing a box of salted popcorn even noticed this. "Tha lad...something's botherin im from playin his best." He thought. "Scroogie, open wide." Goldie tossed a piece of popcorn into his mouth. "Mmmm...thanks." He thanked her.

But from the court, Dewey noticed them. "What's going on? It's like-"

"Dewey! Catch!" He saw Mick throw the ball to him but Ray got in the way, dribbled and shot a 3 pointer! "Booyah! I rock! I rule! Unlike this pathetic motherfucker that can't play basketball like a pro! He's such an amateur that should go back to preschool! Boo to the blue loser!"

Mass chanting and laughing from the St Canard audience echoed throughout the gymnasium all targeting Dewey while the audience from DH looked confused or doubtful murmuring among themselves over what's going on and why their home team is starting to degrade. As the atmosphere is ongoing, a strange thing happened to Dewey.

His body felt stiff. His eyes tried to stay steady on Ray but he couldn't help that the words and insults travelled over to the crowd that was repeating it over and over again. He began to feel overwhelmed, his knees became weak and his hands formed into fists. He's seen this before… he's felt this before… he's heard this before.

**(Flashback)**

"They hate you. You should give up." The words of Jormungandr was stated.

It then cuts to the audience jeering at him during the wrestling matches.

After that, it cuts to him in the locker room disapproved, fearful and insecure.

And then, the memories went on a vicious cycle for some time until-

**(End Flashback)**

No matter. Dewey shut his eyes tight and tried to tune them out. He had to focus. Get his head back in the game. He can't let this bother him… not again… "You don't need that approval… snap out of it…Ignore it." He tried to convince himself but his brain kept tossing old memories at him, torturing him.

"They hate you. You should give up." The words echoed throughout his mind repeating through.

The duck gritted his teeth, "No… remember what you told Jormungandr, Dewford? You don't care. He was trying to psyche you out… that's what Ray is doing. Just… let it go."

He didn't even have time to calm down as the basketball hit him in the chest, a grunt escaping his beak and grabbed it in his hands, "What the-?"

"DEWEY! WE STILL GOT A GAME GOING ON! LET'S GO!" Ash yelled across the court, "DRIBBLE!"

Shaking his head, Dewey began to dribble the ball and run past Antonio and Colby. He kept his breath steady when he got blocked, by, of course, Ray. Dewey turned his back to him and grunted, "Can you not do this now? It's been like almost 2 quarters in the game."

"Aw, are you scared you're gonna lose? That you're gonna let not only your team down but your school down? It's too late to anything to change the outcome of the game. We have won and you will the be core for your school's loss!"

Dewey hated to admit but; Ray was getting to him. Despite the numerous amount of begging his brain did to get him to ignore the player hovering over him, he was letting the wordplay get to him. So much so, Tehodore ran over and snatched the ball from him, "Huh?" Dewey looked over and saw the duck that jacked the ball make his way over for a layup, earning their team another point.

"This is getting nowhere Jerome! The Dragons ain't performing right!" Jordan commentated. "Indeed. As of now, we've been hearing more jeering than cheering as the second quarter is about to end and the score is 25-37." Jerome commented as the timer shows 30 seconds left and during the remainder, Ray seized the ball and did a slamdunk swiftly and with power! All cheered for him as his team gave him hi-5s and fist bumps as the timer ended with Ray walking back to the benches laughing.

"Half time!" Coach Knight declared as the 10 minute break begins as the dragons gathered around Dewey by the benches. "What the hell is going on Dewey? You're like, losing your touch in the game!" Zachary asked. "Yeah kid. You froze like a statue and that ain't right. I gotta a feeling you'll be benched for the rest of the game. It really ain't in your favour now." said Stent. The others agreed as, "Fine! Bench me anyway! Because I...I...I..." Deweyy couldn't take it anymore. His mind snapped and he ran out of the gymnasium surprising the whole team. Huey watched as his brother ran out and brought it to the attention of his friends, "Guys, something's not right with Dewey."

"Ya mean other than the fact he just ran off the court?" Gosalyn asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"No, it's because he ran off the court that something is wrong. C'mon, we gotta find him." said Huey. "You heard my older brother, everybody spilt up and cover the entire school. Dewey might have ran off and hid himself." said Louie as the besties clqiue stood up and they all left the bleachers. Noticing this, "What's going on with the group?" Launchpad asked. "Leave it to em Launchpad. They'll handle their situation." Scrooge assured as it's now time for the spirit cheer from therespective cheerleading squads.

At the same time from the other side of the court, "At last. My plan worked!" Ray thought with an evil grin. "Now all that's left is to win the finals and then, I'll be the greatest basketball player ever!" But truth to be told, remember that Ezekiel noticed that Ray's faster and stronger than a normal player? Because with the 10 minute break, Ray took out something from his pocket shorts, a syringe containing some vial. He took a dose and his smile became more sinister than just now and no one noticed it at all. Not even his team. Once done, Antonio approached him. "Ray, I don't want to trouble you but is this necessary of you to hurl insults at one of our opponents?"

"Relax captain. It's no big deal and besides, he was their best man in the game and doing this is enough to break the morale of the team. Don't worry, no harm intended." Ray replied. "I hope so." Antonio as he went to do a switch for the team leaving Ray to smile wickedly.

**Outside...**

The besties clique spilt up and went around the school to find Dewey. Louie, Casey and Russell checked the cafeteria but no sign of him but they stopped by to buy snacks and drinks. Huey, Violet, Melvin and Jennifer checked the library but he wasn't around. In the auditorium, Damien, Lana and Luna checked every nook and cranny but no sign of him. Outside the school, Duncan checked the carparks while Ricardo checked the autoshop. And back inside, Park, Vickson and Lena checked the classrooms while Leticia, Ennui, Cornelius and Ingrid checked the labs and finally at the football field area and the other sports facilities, Webby, Shard, Kirby, Gosalyn and Madoka searched the entire area but no sign of him.

**10 minutes later...**

"Where's Dewey? He couldn't have run off far from us?" Louie exclaimed as the Besties clique regrouped. "Not goof. The third quarter's starting and the team needs him!" said Huey.

Then, "I think I heard sobbing from that dewchebag over there." Said Gosalyn as she heard light sobbing from the lounge. "No time for jokes! We need to help him!" Louie replies as they followed the sobbing and soon stopped in front of the lounge. "As far as I recalled, I created not one key but 3 for us triplets to hold onto." said Louie as he tried to open the door but it was locked so using the key he owns, he opened it and all found Dewey huddled up to his knees sobbing beside the pool table. All were shocked to see him in this state as Dewey continued sobbing and his uniform looks kinda wet from his tears. Then, "I'll handle him." Webby declared.

Everyone nodded and headed back to the gym, Huey and Louie rubbing her shoulders in reassurance as they knew they could trust her. She slowly made her way over to him and sat on her knees, "Dewey?" She slowly reached over and placed a hand on his knee, "It's only me."

Within a few seconds of silence, the male duck lifted his head and she saw the tears that stained his face. She moved her hand from his knee to his shoulder, "What happened?"

"Freaking Ray." Dewey responded, "He just… he got in my head… I tried to ignore it but… everything he said and the crowd…it just…it reminded me of being on Ragnarok."

Webby stayed silent, a little confused. Ragnarok? That was something that still bothered him, "But Ragnarok was years ago, Dewey. I thought you got passed that and besides, you've dealt with people dissing you before, why did Ray get in your head."

He just shrugged, not even entirely sure himself, "Maybe… because it wasn't just him… there was the crowd that cheered by his side...and...and now I know why all this happened!" Webby looked at Dewey for a moment as he spoke on. "You were there when he was rejected from the team...and according to Jimmy and Dion, he moved to St Canard High to join the team and get his revenge on me! All the hate, jeering and insults were so much! How can he use the crowd against me! I never did anything to him! He just acted like an asshole thinking highly of himself! I have lost now and he has won...there's nothing I can do."

"So, do what you did back in Ragnarok." Webby placed both her hands on his shoulders as he sat up and looked at Webby, "Forget about the crowd. Out there; it's just you, the court, your team and the ball. Focus on the game, focus on the ball and do your very best. If you feel yourself losing focus, just take a breath and count to five to shrug off anything Ray throws at you while also not letting your guard down and look for me, your brothers, your family and your friends." She smiled sweetly, "We'll always have your back and watch over you, no matter what."

Doing what she said at that moment, Dewey took his breath, counting to five and looked back over at Webby, locking their gaze, a smile reaching his beak, and grabbed her wrists, "Okay, you're right. I think I'm ready."

She pressed a kiss onto his cheek, "You always got this. My beloved Dewdrop." That kiss instantly energized Dewey as he stood up straight. "Time to get my head back in the game!"

**Back at the gym...**

"What a shocking disaster! The 3rd quarter is over and the score is 35-73!" Jordan commentated. "Is this the end of our basketball team's winning streak? How will they turn things around for the final quarter?" Jerome commentated as at the benches. "FUCK! We are so dead!" Corbin complained. "I know right? That Ray reject somehow did all the scoring and his skill level is way too different!" Hank added. Coach Knight looked worried. "I don't know what to say boys...seeing how the chimeras fared, it's obvious that our loss is at hand."

"Are you certain coach?" All looked to see a confident Dewey return to his team. Even Ray noticed him. "What the fuck!? I thought..." Clenching his fist, "I really hate that fuck!" He then took a dose from another syringe he kept in his pocket when no one is looking.

Now back to the Dragons, "Where have you been Dewey?" Stent asked. "Long story." He replied as he looked at the scoreboard. "Ha! No big deal, we'll catch up and win this!"

"Are you sure Dewey? Ray will use his dirty, bad mouth to-" Zachary was however cut off as, "Let him try. This time, I got this." He replied as his eyes flash with will and seeing this, "Welcome back Dewey. Now show the chimeras why the dragons are the best!" Coach Knight encouraged as the whole team cheered. Dewey then stepped into the court with Corbin, Cross, Eddy and Ezekiel.

Now before the final quarter can begin, Dewey and Ray had a trash talk. "You're still gonna play? How futile from the weakest link over here!" Ray mocked in hated anger. "You never learn. You never learn to understand how hopeless, useless and pathetic you are! You can never win! You'll never be the best! You'll only bring your school down and remember this, they hate you. You should give up." Ray suggested with an evil smile.

"I know." Dewey replied surprising him. "A few years ago, someone said the same thing to me. But in the end, I proved him wrong and that's what I'm gonna do right here and right now."

Ray growled in anger as the whistle blew. Eddy has the ball and he threw it to Cross. He then dribbled with Ezekiel assisting him. When blocked, he threw the ball to him but Ray zipped in catching in. He then dribbled to his hoop when Dewey overtook him and faced him. "Cocky aren't you? No matter, all you can do is wallow in sadness because of your poor and pitiful uselessness." Dewey just smiled and got ready as Ray zipped past him and jumped up for a slamdunk!

"BAM!"

"OW!" Ray fell onto the ground after hitting his forehead onto the rim. "Wha-" He then saw Dewey with the ball. "But...how?" He was confused as Dewey got ready. "Oh shit! Dewey's back! He's got his game back!" Zachary noticed from the bench as Dewey dribbled through. He threw the ball to Corbin and they juggled a bit until, "3 points for the dragons!" Dewey threw the ball and score!

Seeing this amazed the audience to the point that, "Dudes! You saw that? It's like as if..." Casey never felt so excited in watching that, "DEWEY! DEWEY! DEWEY! DEWEY!"

"DEWEY! DEWEY! DEWEY! DEWEY!" Kirby joined his jock friend followed by Webby, Cornelius, Ingrid, Shard, Damien, Huey, Louie until the entire Besties clique are all standing together cheering for Dewey.

**"DEWEY! DEWEY! DEWEY! DEWEY!"**

Their cheer echoed throughout the gym to the point that the DH audience joined in including the cheerleaders and the other players. Even Scrooge, Goldie, Della, Donald and Launchpad joined in as Della and Donald raised up the same banner they used in his first match.

In the court, Dewey felt more energized from the cheering as the game resumes and easily, he intercepted the ball thrown by Bridon and dribbled through. Once near the hoop, he turned his back away and threw the ball without looking and score!

"Unbelievable! A comeback victory is about to take place! I think history is gonna be written!" Jerome commentated in excitement as he and Jordan joined the chanting.

As for Ray, "NO! NO! This isn't how it's suppose to happen!" He could stand this. He refused to accept this. And most importantly, "I WILL NEVER EVER FORGIVE YOU DEWEY DUCK!" Ray went violent and berserk as when the game resumes, Theodore had then ball and threw it to Antonio. He then dribbled through when, "GIMME THAT!" Ray snatched the ball from his captain surprising him as he dribbled in anger and hatred but, "THNK!"

That's the sound of the ball that just dribbled onto his shoe as it rolled to Dewey who caught it. "Let's dew this guys!" He called out to his teammates as they cheered.

And thus, the Duckburg Dragons are gaining on fast. Dewey did all the scoring and all of them are 3 pointer shots. Ray was getting even more violent and pissed off to the point that his selfishness is causing his team's downfall. "Ray! Pass me the bal! RAY!" Bridon called out to him but he ignored him and when he threw the ball to score, "Mine!" Cross crossed through stealing it and, "Dewey!" He threw the ball as Dewey caught it and since he's near the hoop, 3 points were added in the scoreboard for the dragons.

So yeah, Ray got aggressive to the point he kept stealing the ball and kept it under his control without letting his teammates take it. "Ray! Stop being so dominant and let us have the ball!" Colby called out. "SHUT UP!" Ray shouted as his eyes are focused on winning. He didn't even insult Dewey and that's why all this made Ray lose the ball and, "SHIT!"

"Thanks again." Dewey called out when, "DEWEY! Finish this once and for all!" Coach Knight called out pointing at the scoreboard. The timer shows 10 seconds left and the score is now 71-73 thanks to Dewey doing all the scoring swiftly without a single miss.

9 seconds left and Ray snapped. "I've had enough of this!" He charged at Dewey as he dribbled to his hoop.

8 seconds left as Dewey got ready to take the final shot.

7 seconds left as Ray pounced on Dewey attempting to assault him.

6 seconds left as Dewey noticed his movement.

And finally, 5 measly seconds left as Dewey took action. He pivoted away from Ray as he ended up crashing himself onto the floor as Dewey threw the ball up to the hoop. All watched in anxiety...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"THNK!"

"3 POINTS FOR THE DRAGONS! YEAH!" Jordan commentated as he and Jerome fist bump each other. "The champions for the 20th annual Basketball Tournament are once again, the Duckburg Dragons! They have made history at long last! A winning streak of 20 victories that no high school has ever expected!" Jerome commentated as the DH audience cheered in elation. "Alright! Dewey did it!" Huey cheered. "At long last, our brother made history with his team!" Louie cheered. As for Webby, she never felt so much happiness in her heart as Dewey winked at her in way to thank her from just now. She winked back as behind her, "Woo-hoo! DEWEY! That's my boy!" Della cheered shaking her brother and Launchpad overexcitedly. Scrooge was most pleased. "Well done lad. Whatevah happened, let it be a good experience. Just like bakk at Valhalla." He thought with a smile as he and Goldie held hands. He even see the wedding ring she's wearing. Yup, soon they'll be together.

Now on the court, Dewey and his team cheered like no tomorrow. "Dewey! You are something!" Zachary exclaimed. "Yeah! You were like, even more epic than ever in terms of being a much badass pro in this sport!" Stent added. "Bro, you just made this match memorable for us!" Hank stated. "It was an excellent tournament! We were most impressed by your skills and moves. We won't forget this." Samson exclaimed. "Dewey, I have never felt so proud of you in my entire life! The victory belongs to us but it was made by you." Coach Knight stated. Dewey smiled as his teammates continued cheering for him.

"AAAAAAAAGH!"

All looked to see a deranged Ray as, "I won't accept this! I won't! This is why Dewey, you ruined everything! My life! My goals! Even my plan to get my revenge! EVERYTHING! I WILL NEVER EVER FORGIVE YOU! NOW DIE!"

At a drop of one's hat, Ray took out a flick knife and charged right at Dewey. "Oh shit!" From the bleachers, Cornelius and Ingrid took action as they started to parkour their way down but as Ray got close, Dewey just stood there and grabbed his wrist with his hand holding onto the weapon. He then grabbed him by the neck. "Zachary was right. Your erratic behaviour was really unacceptable in his sight. You never learn anything but to act like a showboat. You don't even man up for a change. All you do in your life is to hate me for nothing! Seriously, did I do something wrong on you? No! And yet your strong arrogance and anger makes you think that you're superior to others for nothing. Sorry to say this Ray, you're weak."

Dewey then pushed Ray onto the ground and as he fell, syringes containing the vial came out of his pockets. "Whoa! It's like he took steroids during the match!" Louie called out from the bleachers and it shocked everyone as Antonio became pissed. "You have done worst tonight Ray! You're out of the team permanently and never I want to see your presence!"

Ray was horrified by this as the St Canard Chimeras went back to the locker room disappointed as the audience that jeered at Dewey before now jeered at Ray. Some even threw their snacks and drinks at him.

As for the dragons, "Is it over?" Jimmy asked. "There's one more thing I need to take care of." All looked to see Webby approaching Ray as he looked at her in fear as she cracked her knuckles. "Oh this is gonna good." said Dion and the next thing it happened...

**"POW! WHAM! BAM! KSH! BAM! POW! KSH! WHAM! POW! BAM!"**

Everyone cringed at the sight. "Sheesh. I really don't want to be on her bad side if you ask me." said Cross. "My thoughts exactly." Jimmy agreed as Webby can be seen walking back to the bleachers leaving a bruised and bloodied Ray on the ground. He got black eyes and a nosebleed from this brutal beatdown.

Now that the drama is over, "And now, we invite Principal Aquila and Vice Principal Skylar to present the Duckburg Dragons, the awards for winning the tournament!" Jordan announced as the heads of the school arrived with a gold trophy and a tray full of gold medals. The awarding ceremony began as each player is given a medal by letting Vice Prinicpal Skylar hang it around their necks. Once done, Principal Aquila handed the gold trophy to Coach Knight as the team cheered and gathered before their coach as a photographer took pictures of them. Loud applause can be heard from everyone including the St Canard audience and basketball team.

Once the ceremony is over, "Time to end the event with a spirit cheer!" Cheri declared as the cheerleaders got into their positions and once ready, cheer time.

(Duckburg Dragons Cheer)

_Go, go let's go! The dragons take flight! Yeah!  
Go, go let's go! The dragons soar with might! Yeah!  
Go, go let's go! Feel it's power and fury!  
Go, go let's go! Victory and honour!  
_

_Determined is the dragon as it fights to the end!  
Resilient is the dragon, never giving up!  
Ambitious is the dragon, we aim to be the best!  
Graceful is the dragon, majestic and eternal!  
Overpowering to the max, that's why it's the strongest!  
Nurtured is the dragon, that's why we cherish it!  
_

_Go, go let's go! Duckburg High has won it all!  
Go, go let's go! Dragons are the best! The greatest! And they'll be legendary! Roar!  
_

(End of cheering)

Everyone cheered for them as one can say that the event is finally over because the next thing it happened, the besties clique ran to Dewey cheering for him as they shared Hi-5s and fist bumps. "What a well-bonded clique! Never I have seen this in my entire life!" Principal Aquila thought with a smile as the clique continued mingling and bonding with Dewey.

**After that...**

It now cuts to outside the school as first and foremost, Ray is seen being taken away by juvenile orderlies as he cursed and shouted out loud in hate and anger over Dewey. "Something tells me he's gonna have a long sentence in there." said Huey as the orderlies threw Ray into the van and they drove off. "We won't see him again. I hope." said Louie as he looked at the time. "Where's Dewey? He never takes long to get changed?"

"Don't worry, Webby's checking on him." Huey assured to him as they said their goodbyes to their friends as they all went home.

It now cuts to Dewey and Webby walking their way out. "Webby, thanks for motivating me just now. I'm glad you were by my side when I was still in the disapproval state like before."

"You're welcome Dewey. And I am so proud of you for taking my words for it. I knew you can do it. I always and believe you will overcome anything." Webby replied as she held his hands and stood in front of him face to face. "I also have a consolation prize for you."

And then, a kiss on the beak as the couple stayed like this for a few seconds while hugging each other and once they separated, "I gotta admit Webby, you're the best girlfriend I ever had!"

"And you're the best boyfriend I ever had!" And they kissed again and after that, "Now that you won, when will we start our first date?" Webby asked. "In due time Webby. Wait and see..." Dewey assured to her as they exit the school building.

**And that concludes the end of the 20th Annual Basketball Tournament! It was so much fun writing the basketball matches and scenes. Research even helped out good. Not to mention how long this chapter is when I worked on it and how much references made from the episode, "The Rumble for Ragnarok!"**

**Now first of all, I would like to thank SophFandoms53 for assisting me in this chapter! While planning, I wanted to add some emotional stuff and sought her aid because of a post I read in her account about some disapproval stuff based on the episode that I mentioned in the last paragraph I wrote. It made me see that she has the experience to write this stuff and what can I say? When she helped me out, she did a marvellous job giving me the details which is perfectly enough to work on the chapter and it exceeded my expectations! I recommend you guys to have fun visiting her Tumblr account and check out her story called: "History Repeats Itself." from Wattpad. She is one of the coolest people I have ever interacted with!**

**Okay, I got spoilers for you guys. I have 3 chapter left to work on for the First Year Arc and once done, I will begin the Second Year Arc. Not to mention, thanks for the 15K views! Wow, this story gets more and more popular for every update released! Alright, back to the planning and writing board. Woo-hoo!**


	44. The Downfall of Louie Duck

**Chapter 44: The Downfall of Louie Duck**

* * *

**2 days later...**

On Monday, typical morning routine as always. Breakfast is ongoing as the family is having sunny-side eggs with sausages, bacons and buttered toast. "Louie, I thought you hate hot dogs?" Dewey asked. "Bro, sausages and hot dogs are different. For my case, sausages are tastier than hot dogs and that's why I'm eating them." Louie replied as he ate up his sausage.

For Dewey, he's eating his breakfast and looking at a picture frame which has the photo of him and the basketball team and coach cheering over their victory. "You guys really played your best to earn it." He looked to see Webby beside him. "How long have you been looking at the picture?" Dewey asked. "Don't know. I lost track of time." Webby replied as they laughed. "Yeah. I had ups and downs but victory was on our side." said Dewey. "And we'll continue to maintain our winning streak!"

"Something to look forward to in the next tournament." said Webby as she ate a buttered toast. Huey on the other hand is reading his chemistry notes and eating his breakfast at the same time. Then, Beakly arrived serving Scrooge his tea as Donald already polished off his breakfast. "I gotta go and work on something. I'll see you guys later." He then left as, "These days, your uncle is working on something." Della began. "I thought all he does is chill at his houseboat at the docks which was built near the manor, grill hotdogs, burgers and steak and watch Gordan Ramsay videos?" Louie asked as he took out his phone and worked on something and soon enough, he showed his mother a picture of a ram dressed like a chef.

"Yes it's the reason why he wanted to work on something but he never told us what it is." Della explained as she looked at the time. "And you kids need to be in school soon. We'll talk later okay?" They got the message as they finished their breakfast and went to get ready.

It now cuts to outside as the teens got on their bikes and cycled off to school. From the manor, Scrooge watched them leave. "Alright! Adventure time!" He called out to Della and Donald as they nodded at each other and made preparations.

**A while later...**

When they arrived, "What the duck?" Louie exclaimed as they noticed that many students are looking around and, "Odd. Who would have guessed that the school has been damaged externally and internally." From behind, Violet showed up along with Lena and Gosalyn. "That explains why the windows are shattered." said Huey. "But during the finals on Friday night, the entire school is still in good condition." said Dewey. "Unless..." It seems something is off as they decided to enter the building.

When they went inside, "Look!" Webby pointed at the trophy case that stores all the achievements the school earned. It was damaged severely and many of the awards are messed up. "Except for the trophy that the basketball team won." Huey noticed.

Just as things are starting to get worse, "Oh look! It's Cornelius and Ingrid!" Gosalyn noticed as they approached the 2 prefects. "What happened to the school?" Louie asked. "It's hard to explain but...

...

...

...

...

...

"Our school has been vandalised severely." Cornelius begin. "A lot of damage took place all over the school, the library is destroyed and infested with rats, the gym equipment in the gym is defiled with paint, the autoshop electronics and equipment have gone haywire, the clubhouse by the football field is set on fire on the inside and many more!" Ingrid explained. "This can't be happening!? I was gonna borrow a book! Noooo!" A devastated Huey lamented over the current state of the library as Louie thought of something. "And all these took place, the day after the basketball tournament..."

Just then, "Extra! Extra!" Several students went around handing newspapers to the students. "Oh look. The newspaper club." Cornelius noticed. "I know, big news, big scoops, big reports and big deliveries." Ingrid noticed too as an female indigo skunk student named Nico handed Huey a newspaper. "Wow! Dewey look, you're in the front page!"

"Awesome!" Dewey felt so proud of himself as he admired his picture. Big and he has the cool looks. And beside is picture is the picture of the basketball team which is also big. "We got classes to attend now. You can admire the front page during lunch break." Violet suggested as Dewey closed the newspaper and they headed to class.

**It begins as usual...**

"In 2 months are the end semester exams. This is where your academics will be tested. You do well in all your subjects, you can move to the next grade when the next semester begins. But fail more than half your subjects, you'll have to repeat the year again. And if you fail a subject, summer classes are available for the failures." Mrs Val briefed the class as they cringed except Huey and Violet as they smiled at each other with confidence. After the announcement, Mrs Val began the lesson.

In another class, "We got work to do so that I can prepare you all for the end semester biology exams." The teacher explained as powerpoint slides are flashed out as she began the lecture with Dewey, Webby and Gosalyn being attentive and taking down the notes.

And finally, "Ugh! I wish time can fly so that our school year will be over!" Louie groaned while checking through his math notes. "Want some gum greenie?"

"Thanks Lena." The duo chewed gum throughout math class.

**Later on...**

"Oh man! Final exams may be 2 months away but it seems close if you ask me!" Dewey groaned as he ate a fried chicken drumstick. "Relax Dewey, we still got time. Just prioritize on your studies and you can spend the summer dribbling your basketball around." Huey assured to him as he ate his meatball sub. Louie can be seen looking at messages. "Nice. They're away adventuring and will be back in a few days." He thought with a smile as Webby and her female friends arrived with their lunches as they sat down and mingled with the boys.

In the middle of it, Kolbe showed up and tapped Louie on the shoulder. "Principal Aquila would like to see you after school. Urgent matter to issue to you."

**After school...**

Louie made his way to the principal's office. When he arrived, he sat inside the waiting room and waited. Then, the secretary showed up. "Waiting for the principal?"

"Yeah." Louie replied as she went inside his office to talk to him. "He's free now. You can see him." She told Louie as he got up and went inside leaving her to close the door.

Now inside, Principal Aquila is reading the school newspaper and drinking coffee when Louie entered in. "You want to see me Principal Aquila?" Upon hearing him, he put the newspaper aside, set his coffee mug on the table and sat up with a serious look on his face. "I don't know to begin Louie but this just came in." He took out a tape. "It's anonymous and I'm instructed to show it to you. Also, I have watched it already and I think you should see it." He went to the right side of the wall and pressed a button. A portion of the wall opened up revealing a TV and a videotape player below it. Principal Aquila placed the tape inside the player and pressed the play button. Once the video began, Louie was in complete shock.

"What the...that's not me!"

"I wish I can agree but...it's undeniable. Just watch the entire thing." Principal Aquila suggested as already, the video shows 'Louie' doing all the stuff. Burning the clubhouse from the inside, smashing all the windows, sabotaging all the stuff in the autoshop, music room, auditorium and many more even though the footage buzzed a bit through. Louie noticed this and finds it odd. Once the video's finished, "Principal, you must know I won't do such things! Whoever sent this to you was trying to...I don't know! Put me out of the picture or something!"

"Louie. I hate to say this but whatever happened in the video, there's no way to prove your innocence and I think I may have no choice but to do this...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Louie Duck. You're expelled." He gasped. "Yes you heard me. You're expelled till further notice. In the meantime, I've written a letter to your mother about your expulsion. I'll have it mailed to your place soon enough." Prinicpal Aquila revealed as he removed the tape from the player and placed it on the table. "Uh yeah about that, my mom's away on an adventure with my uncles. They'll be away for a few days." Louie revealed. "Then I shall wait for their return then. In the meantime, your expulsion begins today meaning tomorrow, you cannot attend high school permanently. That's all." Principal Aquila spoke.

"One question. Who sent you the tape?" Louie asked with a bit of suspicion in him.

"I don't know. It was left on my desk after lunch break. I returned from my lunch and found it there. A note was attached to it and it says to watch it. That's all." Principal Aquila replied as he continued reading his newspaper. This gave Louie the opportunity to snatch the tape swiftly and leave the office without letting him know.

**Outside the school...**

Word has spread about Louie's expulsion and the King of the School is officially no more. On a picnic bench, Louie is all alone sulking silently as students passing by will mock or insult him.

"Ha! Ha! What a loser he is!" Algernon exclaimed as he and 3 of his nerd friends laughed leaving the school. 5 minutes later, "Man, that guy sure has bad blood in his veins." A vamp stated shaking his head as he left the school. Another 5 minutes later, "Some 'king' you turned out to be! Pathetic if you ask me bastard!" Biff insulted as he and his peers laughed and fist bump each other as they headed to the Carrington Frat House. And another 5 minutes later, "BONK!" A football hit his head as it bounced back to it's owner's hands. "Ha! Ha! Ha! The King of the School has become a useless moron!" Weston sneered keeping his ball as he and Jackson laughed walking away.

And then, "Hey." Recognizing their voices, Louie sat up to see his brothers, Webby, Lena, Violet and Gosalyn. "What do you want?" Louie asked. "We need to talk." Huey began. "You already know. Now leave me be, I have nothing else left now."

"But Louie, we were gonna ask you ab-"

"Don't mention it and don't speak to me!" Louie grabbed his bag and stormed off. Lena on the other hand can feel his pain. "I'll handle this." She told her friends. "Very well then. It's all up to you now." said Violet as the group went their way while Lena went after Louie. But right after she found a tape left on the table that she picked and kept in her bag along the way.

**Later...**

Lena cycled by and found Louie sitting all alone at the abandoned amphitheatre. She approached him slowly and carefully. "Louie..."

"Leave me be Lena. I'm hopeless and useless now." Louie spoke first.

"But there must be a way to turn things around! Prove that you never did this! It doesn't make sense that it happened during the weekend since school was closed!" Lena spoke back as Louie stood up and faced her directly.

"Listen me to me clearly Lena, I have lost! I can't do anything against it! Why not you just get the duck out of my sight and leave me to wallow in self pity! I'm already laughed by most of the school and-"

**"PAK! PAK!"**

That was unexpected from the fact that Louie got 2 red handprints on his face as, "What the hell is wrong with you!?" Lena asked in anger and tears. "You used to be sharp and quick to the point you managed to achieve your ultimate goal and now that you got removed from it, you easily acted like a dick not caring about yourself!?" She then turned away from him as, "I'm telling you. I tried to end the clique wars. No fighting, ultimate peace achieved. Now I'm a joke to everyone now and all the respect is gone." Louie explained. "And because of that setback, you're being pathetic? Not gonna do anything about it?" Lena then took out the tape. "It was left on the table. Knowing well you stole it secretly."

"And what's it gonna do to help me? I'm already expelled and because my family's on an adventure, they don't know yet and time is short. Nothing can redeem me." Louie replied negatively as Lena sighed and delivered another 2 red handprints on his face. "You don't even care whether there's that one chance for you to do something that can save your ass and put you back on the school? Come on! Where's the Louie I know that's sharper than the sharpies and can fix everything regardless of how critical the situation he's in?" Lena asked feeling tired of the lecturing as she took out her sketchbook and sat down to sketch a bit just to release her stress.

But then, Louie saw something in one of the sketches. A heart with 2 names in it.

**Louie Duck + Lena Sabrewing.**

"I can't believe my eyes..." Louie thought as he stared at it longer and then, "Fine Lena. You win. We gotta do something about the footage. It shows me doing the crimes even though I was not there. We need someone who can see the big picture in the footage." Louie stated. Lena stopped for a moment. She walked up to Louie and hugged him. "I gotta admit. I miss the old Louie Duck."

"You do?" Louie asked. "Yeah. You're my king when it comes to conning and scheming. Not when you rule the school." She replied. "And I know someone who can help us out."

**So later on...**

"I see...yes...it does look like Louie in the footage but evidently, the real Louie would not do such things since there's colour in the video."

"What else have you got Jennifer?" Lena asked as the scene reveals that she and Louie were in Jennifer's house and they're in her room. Uniquely, so many electronics are everywhere. She has her own bed, wardrobe, bathroom, chemistry lab to conduct her practical experiments, TV with a DVD player and Xbox, a shelf full of video games and finally, "I can't believe you have 3 computers." Louie noticed. "One for gaming, one for research and projects and the last one is for videos and footages." Jennifer explained as she replayed the video again. The computer she's using now is connected with a videotape player and as a result, she can be seen analysing the footage of the activities that took place throughout the weekend. After she watched it, "So what do you see?" Louie asked. "The intruder does look like you to begin with. He wore the same jacket as yours but there's a huge difference in the appearance. Look closely." Jennifer pointed at the monitor of the pasued footage that shows the intruder vandalising the gym equipment. "Wait a minute...he's fat!" Louie noticed. "How can Principal Aquila not see the big picture?!"

"Maybe it's because of the interference trying to conceal a portion of his identity. That explains why Principal Aquila assumes it's you. It really is fuzzy but I can edit the video to make it clear. Hold on, I'll get to the bottom of this." Jennifer assured to Louie as she got to work.

"Hey, uh...Jen? Hope you don't mind us gaming a bit while you do your tech?" Lena asked. "Go ahead. Just tidy up afterwards." Jennifer replied as she opened a software that edits videos and got to work while Louie and Lena played Super Smash Bros. "I didn't know you also played that game." Louie spoke to her. "I'm into interactive and quest games like these." Jennifer replied as she began her work.

For half an hour, Jennifer would check part of the footage and worked on the editing trying to decipher the identity of the intruder. Effort, skill, intelligence and deciphering is what she needs to do the job and uncover the intruder's identity. Enough to prove Louie's innocence.

**Finally...**

"Got it!" Louie and Lena paused the game and went to Jennifer. "It took me a while but I finally got what I needed. Now look at this part of the footage." She showed it to them as, "Hey...his front appearance is seen!" Louie exclaimed as it revealed the intruder destroying the library. "Now let me work on the deciphering of his identity. Just a little configuration and downloading..." Jennifer worked through and a loading program appeared. "This is where we can finally unmask it. Thanks to all the softwares I've installed to enhance my computer programming skills to the next level." Jennifer stated as the loading is 25 percent. "Back to gaming greenie?"

"Heh. May take some time. Yeah, back to gaming." Louie replied as, "I'll fix you guys some snacks and drinks. And whatever you do, don't touch anything around my computer area." Jennifer then left the room.

**5 minutes later...**

"Mmmm...chocolate tarts are so rich in taste!" Louie exclaimed as the trio are seen eating chocolate tarts with milk. As they had fun, "PING!"

"That sound...download's complete!" Jennifer realized. Putting their snacks and drinks aside, they went to check it out as Jennifer sat down and got ready. "Now at long last...we can unveil the identity of the intruder." Jennifer then pressed the button.

"CLICK!"

"PING!"

"What the duck?" Louie and Lena gasped. "I can't believe it!" Louie exclaimed as anger filled him. "The intruder is none other than...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"DOOFUS DRAKE?!" Louie was furious. "How dare he did this to me!" He exclaimed. "This may explain that he was the one who sent the footage to Principal Aquila! Even though he committed those acts of sabotage, yet he used it as a way to frame me!"

"Not to mention the disguise he used." said Lena. "Exactly! All this was to remove me as King of the School! He too was aiming for that and he waited for the moment to bring me down by doing the job on the weekend!" Louie added.

Now that the truth's out, "Hold on, I got word from my peers that Doofus Drake has officially declared himself King of the School." Jennifer read the message as Louie and Lena looked at her phone. "It appears he has a message for all the cliques except yours Louie. He sent it via voicemail to the clique leaders and they have sent it to all members." Jennifer stated on. "Let's see what this spoiled, overweight bastard has to say." Louie suggested as Jennifer played the voicemail sent by her clique leader.

_"Fellow students of Duckburg High. I, Doofus Drake have officially declared myself King of the School for I have exposed the wicked, tyrannical Louie Duck for his atrocities used against this school! How can this powerless loser do this? I cannot sit and do nothing about it! That is why you all must rejoice for I have overthrown this useless moron and have taken the crown to ensure that Duckburg High will enter a golden age of peace and prosperity! I promise you, I will make this school an even better place for all of us to learn, to excel and to carve a path to our future! Rest assure, things will change._

The message is finished but it left Louie enraged. "C'mon Lena, we're done here and thanks for the help and refreshments Jennifer."

It now cuts to outside as, "I don't trust a single word from the message Doofus spoke." Louie began. "So what are you gonna do about it?" Lena asked. "It's all up to you now Lena. Since I'm expelled, I can't do anything to oppose him but whatever you do, do not let your guard down. My instincts tell me that Doofus became king for something else. Something far worse than I can imagine." Louie can tell for sure as he put his hand on Lena's shoulder. (Even though she's a bit taller than Louie, in other words he's nearly the same height as her)

"I'm counting on you Lena. I only got 3 days left before my family returns from their adventure. If possible, Principal Aquila must open his eyes to see the real truth behind this because if they find out, I am so dead."

"Relax greenie. I'll see what I can do and see what Doofus is up to." Lena assured to him as they fist bump each other and they went home respectively.

**Louie went through a downfall and at the same time, he found out that he's been set up! What will happen next? What will happen to the school? Will the real truth be out before the family returns? And what is Doofus gonna do as the new King of the School?**

**Find out in the second last chapter because things are gonna be...uh, chaotic. To the point that it's gonna get out of hand. Yeah, you'll see. Woo-hoo!**


	45. Complete Pandemonium

**Chapter 45: Complete Pandemonium**

* * *

"I can't believe it's been 3 days since I was expelled wrongfully." Louie thought to himself as he lay on his bed. During the 3 days, Louie just chill around he manor watching TV, playing app games, video games from the Xbox and once went out and found an electronic to give to the janitor and it's the last one so he learnt the last fighting move.

"At least these days aren't boring. Good thing I went out and Duckworth thought I was still attending school even though he doesn't know that I'm expelled. Yet. Not to mention Uncle Scrooge and the others are returning today but I don't know what time though." Louie thought as he decided to get some Pep! when the doorbell rang. "It's morning and they returned? Heh, Huey may have left his physics notes I bet." He went to answer it and when opening the door, it was Lena.

"What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" Louie asked.

"This is a serious matter I have to tell you now Louie! The school has broken out into a massive fight! All the cliques are fighting each other in an all out war!" Lena revealed. **"WHAT?" **Louie was horrified. "So it's like an endless fight until one clique is standing?"

"No. Until everyone wrecks each other to the point that the school will be at it's endgame." Lena revealed. "I can't believe that Doofus Drake became King of the School for this madness and destruction!" Louie exclaimed. "This may be his goal all along! We know this fatso only intended to be king just to amuse himself!" Lena assumed.

"You are right actually Lena." Louie replied. "All he ever cares is to do what he likes. I know it for sure ever since I first met him and wow, he is still the same person he is today."

"So what are you gonna do?" Lena asked. "Heh. I do what I have to do. Lena, message the clique. We'll meet outside the school gates. It's time for me to make a comeback! Let's go!"

**Soon enough...**

Louie and Lena arrived at the school only to see that, "Damnit! The gates are locked!" He exclaimed. Then, "Louie!" He looked to his left to see Huey and Violet and half of the clique members. Lena then looked to her right to see Dewey, Webby, Gosalyn and other half of the clique members. "Oh man! The school has gone nuts! Everyone's beating the shit out of each other for no reason at all!" Duncan began as he laughed over it. "It's no laughing matter Duncan! Now listen up! You all know Doofus became king right?" Louie began. "Yeah...and then, he made some announcements on all the cliques causing them to wreck havoc! It's complete pandemonium!" Madoka exclaimed. "Right. Today, I'm going to remove him just like what he did to me! But first, we got to stop the mass fighting."

"Understood. Russell will make the first move." Russell then let out a war cry, charged and, "BAM!"

"Whoa man! He broke the gate open with his head!" Casey exclaimed and, "That...kinda...hurt..." Russell groaned as he felt dizzy from the impact. Then, the Besties clique entered and, "Oh shit." said Gosalyn.

Right in front of them, every student from all 15 cliques are clashing. 3 greasers are whacking a preppy with sticks. A jock just punched a nerd and then, a skater jumped on his trying to attack him. A band kid hit a cheerleader with his trumpet but got struck by a rocker who used his electric guitar to swat her. 2 preppies are boxing a punk and a bully until a nerd shot them with his tennis ball gun and then, 2 cheerleaders attacked him. A goth and a vamp are strangling each other until their peers arrived and fighting took place with prefects attempting to attack both cliques.

"This is too much! Violence is escalating in our school!" Huey exclaimed in horror. "Keep it together bro!" Louie encouraged and then, "Alright listen up guys! To end all the chaos, go to your respective clique leaders and take them out! Doofus will have nothing to amuse himself with. Once the leaders are down, their cliques will surrender but should they resist, they leave us no choice." Louie briefed them as, "Russell hurts people for peace! RAHHH!" Russell already took action as he grabbed 2 of his bullies that are stomping on a skater and a prefect. "Ruseell orders you to get the soldiers to end fighting now!"

"Mercy Russell! Mercy!"

"Spare us man! We'll get all the other bullies to stop fighting and do what you say!"

Russell let them go as he took command. "One down, 14 to go." said Louie as he snapped his fingers and the besties made their move.

**In the gymnasium...**

"Ha! Ha! Ha! This is so much fun!" It cuts to the gymnasium as Ernest along with several of his followers are cheering and dancing in front of a bonfire which burning on a pile of sports equipment. As they continued their fun, "Ernest you pathetic nerd! What are you doing?!" They stopped to see Huey, Melvin and Jennifer behind them. "You fools! You don't see it! Doofus has a plan! An incredible plan for our clique to be top!" Ernest replied. "You idiot! You do realize Doofus' plan was to get you to fight everyone until you're all wrecked?" Huey revealed. "You buffoons don't get it! With my knowledge and his lack of morals, nothing will stop us!" Ernest declared as the nerds cheered for him. "Whatever, we're gonna stop you all! Fire at will!" Huey called out as behind them, Violet and Jennifer opened fired tennis balls at the nerds on the bleachers while Huey and Melvin engaged the nerds at the ground level. "You'll all be sorry for trying to fight me!" Ernest charged but only for Melvin to ram onto him and he crashed onto the wall defeated. "Lightweight." Huey described as he punched a nerd on his right without looking. Melvin then fought a few nerds while Violet and Jennifer finished the rest. "Nice job. The nerds are down." said Huey as they left.

**In the autoshop...**

"Finish trashing this shithole chaps!" Darby ordered when, "Yo, someone's here to see you." Chadwick pointed at the entrance as Louie, Park, Vickson and Ricardo are waiting. "Oh...it's the renegade thug! Don't worry boys, I'll deal with him." Darby assured to his clique as they got ready. "You're getting real tiresome Darby. Bring it on like before." Louie taunted. "Very well and remember this, Carringtons never lose!" Darby and the preppies charged at them as Louie and his peers took action.

Boxing took place from both sides and just like before, Louie applied his experience from the past boxing matches and struck down the preppies. Park and Vickson covered each other's backs and Ricardo went solo kicking down his opponents. He kicked a preppy on the face, another on the body, another on the roots and so on. As for Louie and Darby, they're equal in terms of combat skill just like before but still, "KSH!"

"Carringtons...can't...lose...to..." He passed out as, "Now let's deal with the greasedicks." said Louie as they left.

**In the cafeteria...**

"This is awesome!"

"Yeah! It doesn't get any better than this!"

It cuts to the greasers destroying the place as Johnathan can be seen spraying painting the area when the doors opened revealing Louie and his peers. "What the hell are you doing Jonathan? Why are you being Doofus' bitch huh?" Louie asked. "Shut up Louie! You left us through expulsion and everything went down the toilet big time!" Jonathan stated back. "Well one thing's for sure, I beat you once, I'll beat you again!" Louie declared as fighting began.

Jonathan used the same moves as before but Louie can still take him and duck all moves except for one. "You said it! Haymaker time!" Jonathan ran, grabbed Louie forcefully and, "POW!"

"I really need to find a way on how I can dodge that move." Louie groaned as they continued clashing. Park, Vickson and Ricardo on the other hand managed to wreck all the greasers and then, Louie managed to subdue Jonathan. "I hope the others are doing what they can do." Louie thought.

**In the library...**

"Ha! Ha! This is the best!" Jackson cheered as he, Weston, Wilbert, Dashiel, Jeck and the leader, Ted including several cheerleaders are cheering in front of a bonfire burning on a pile of books, tables and chairs. Not to mention the jocks are armed with baseball bats.

And then, "Ted! What the frick!?" Behind, Dewey, Webby, Casey and Kirby showed up. "Get lost you filthy fake jock! You're nothing! NOTHING!" Ted shouted at Dewey as, "You're just asking for it." Dewey replied as he jumped up and threw a punch onto Ted's face. "Get them!" A cheerleader shouted as the jocks and cheerleaders attacked the group. "I got a piece of poundcake for you ya little douchebags!" said Kirby as he elbow struck a jock on his face and flipped another over as Casey jabbed his face. "Oh yeah! I'm gonna break your fucking faces!" He cheered as he jabbed another on the face and slammed him down.

Webby on the other hand has to deal with Cheri and her group. First, she sued her double hook grapple gun and went to the upper level. "Get her!" Cheri ordered as the girls gave chase but when they arrived, "Where is that bitch?" Anita asked when, "Right over here." They turned to see Webby fire her grapple gun. They dodged it as the claws latched onto one of the bookshelf platforms. "She missed." said Mai. "Or not." Webby reeled the claws as the cheerleaders looked behind and, "AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Piles of books were let loose crashing down burying all the cheerleaders. "Wow. It sure got kick!" Webby described her new grapple gun as she got the bookshelf platform off her claws and left.

Down there, Casey and Kirby bashed their peers down while Dewey is still fighting Ted as they exchanged punches. "I'll make you regret ever for humiliating me when we first met!" said an angry Ted when, "BAM!"

"Man down...man down..." Ted was knocked out as Webby appeared in front of them with a broken bookshelf platform. "Thanks gorgeous."

"You owe me Dewdrop." Webby replied as they left the library right after Casey and Kirby took some baseball bats with them.

**And so...**

Additional scenes took place all over the school. Shard single-handedly defeated his leader leaving the vamps in awe. Ennui forced his leader to end the brawl leaving the goths speechless as he locked his leader on the neck while Leticia sent a message to report this. At the same time, Cornelius and Ingrid halted all the prefects including the head one as they have all of them to restore order in the school since it's their job to do so. Damien ended Joaquin's show leaving the drama kids to surrender, Lena, Lana and Luna interfered the fight between the band kids and rockers putting an end to it. Gosalyn managed to stop the skaters and the hip hops solo.

**With that...**

"Hmmm...almost all the cliques are subdued. That leaves only the punks." said Louie when, "BAM! BAM! BAM!"

"Look! Down there!" Vickson pointed down as they looked down to see Russell and Duncan beating up the punks. "You better get yer ears right when I say, fuck this shit! Fuck the fighting! And fuck this Doofus dickhead and shit!" Duncan cursed at the defeated punks as right now, the besties all regrouped at the main hall.

"Nice job everybody." Louie began. "Okay, the damage is done and I need you guys to organize the school. Those who are injured, send them to the medical bay beside the staff room. Also, find the adults. They may be in hiding. Now go." Louie ordered as they complied but Lena stayed behind. "Lena?" Louie asked when suddenly, "Attention students of Duckburg High, Louie is a complete piece of trash! **A FUCKING PIECE OF TRASH FROM THE GARBAGE DUMP I SAY!"**

"Doofus you motherducking bastard! Show your fat face here at once!" Louie shouted and looked around. "Louie. I've been waiting." They looked in front to see Doofus smirking. "I finally became king and you came here to ruin my fun!?"

"You reign of madness ends here now!" Louie shouted. "Ferocious eh? Fine then, I'll be the school rooftop waiting for you. There, the real game begins." Doofus left as, "I'm going to put an end to everything and stop Doofus once and for all!" Louie told Lena and, "Wait Louie! What about-"

"Lena. Listen to me. Do not worry. I can handle this and when this is over, it's just you and me only along with the others. I know, being king was a foolish idea in the first place in which I became too overzealous over my entitlement. Have courage in me." Louie assured to her as he went to make his move when, "Wait!"

The next thing it happened, Louie turned behind and felt her beak pressed onto his'. "Mmmm...you're a good kisser."

"Give him hell. Llewellyn." Lena told him. "I told you not to use my real name!" Louie groaned. "Just joking Louie." Lena replied as Louie winked at her and made his way to the rooftop.

**Damn that is some serious action going on! And now, Louie and Doofus are gonna settle the score once and for all for the fate and future of Duckburg High! What will happen next? Who will win? Get ready guys because next chapter is the final one! We are near the end of the First Year Arc and we shall see whether the ending will be good or bad. Woo-hoo!**


	46. The Ultimate Showdown of Duckburg High!

**Chapter 46: The Ultimate Showdown of Duckburg High!**

* * *

Duckburg High is in complete chaos over the biggest clique war ever where all 15 school cliques clashed against one another. Good news is that one clique managed to subdue the war by defeating the clique leaders. Now all that's left is Doofus Drake. The new 'King of the School' that instigated this entire bedlam.

Now it cuts to the scene as on the rooftop of the high school, Louie and Doofus faced each other. Just the 2 of them with no weapons and associates.

**"Doofus!"**

**"Louie!"**

"Why did you do this? Why did you instigate an all-out war?" Louie asked.

"Why not? Because I'm the king! I won! Through you, through the cliques you got yourself associated with, through the principal, it's all I need to usurp the throne! I won! You hear me!" Doofus ranted out.

"You're pathetic and insane!" Louie shouted.

"Insane but not pathetic I am but I do what I do with the power and authority I have and remember this Louie, you did all my dirty work while I sit back and watch and wait. You're like a puppet but dumber and stupider!" Doofus stated as he laughed menacingly. "Not to mention that if there's one thing you proved to me this year, it's that you're a weak and you have no rights! No authority and you do not deserve to be king! Only me! ME!"

"If there's one thing you proved to me this year, it's that you never learn anything ever since that stupid inheritance you got at a young age which resulted in this!" Louie stated.

"Ooh I scared!" Doofus mocked. "For starters, you're too pathetically naïve. Too trusting and too ambitious! Hell for an evil triplet like you and your stupid, crippled, inexperienced mother really sees nothing in you!"

"Don't you dare insult my mother!" Louie warned him as he clenched his fists.

"Whatever you sad and hopeless scumbag! You only know how to make friends by building up your own worthless clique of peons to use in your goals!" Doofus stated on. "Manipulation is all you learn. And that's what you used when you knew of the school legend. I too knew of it but it pissed me off that you also wanted that goal and that is why, using you as a pawn craftily was wonderfully obvious in my point of view!"

"Man you're talking crap and you're being out of the subject." said Louie.

"SHUT UP! You were having so much fun with the cliques, sharp enough to rise up and at the same time, hooked up with certain whores like an uneducated jerk! In doing all these stuff, my plan was coming together and all I need to do is seize the opportunity!" Doofus revealed as he laughed with a twisted mind set. Now continuing, "Now the thing about me being king, is I can do whatever I like! I don't care about this school! I don't care about education! I only care about having chaotic fun like this!"

"Why did you do it then Doofus?" Louie asked.

"You really don't understand? I told you just now, I'm the fucking king! Making all the leaders eat the palm from my hands is satisfying!" Doofus replied laughing.

"But I never did anything to you!" Louie stated.

"Yes you never did. An innocent moron like you can be a pawn to my plans right? Face it Louie, I'm smarter, better and greater than you!" Doofus shouted.

"Oh congrats tyrant king! You hate everyone bitterly in your heart and that's why you want them to fight each other until nobody stands up which will result in putting a horrible image in our school!" Louie exclaimed.

"That's half right for my case! I also tied the principal and vice principal to stop them from interfering with my joyous plans!" Doofus added. "As a result, I had my fun sending students to detentions unfairly, posted false statements on social media abouu all the cliques and finally, I can entertain myself from the greatest clique war instigated ever!"

"You're such a hopeless loser!" Louie shouted as he grabbed Doofus and he grabbed him back. As they struggled. "You're actually the hopeless loser Louie! There is no way you can stop me now! I will do as I pleased and I can do it again and again AND AGAIN! See what I mean when you're hopeless!? Even your fucked up mother is hopeless to be a mother to her 3 'special' sons and she really is one thing. **A FUCKING CUNT!"** Doofus went way too far now.

**"YOU'RE DEAD DOOFUS!" **An enraged Louie then made the first move and head bashed Doofus. He then punched his face a few times and then, tried to kick him but Doofus grabbed his leg and flung him over himself. "I do learn some moves too you should know."

"Whatever." Louie then charged but Doofus jabbed him twice, pinned him down and punched him thrice. He picked him up but Louie head bashed him again freeing himself and thrust kicked his left leg. He then kicked his legs and he got flipped over falling down on his back. "I too learnt some moves more than you know."

"I will not lose to the likes of you!" Doofus went mad and pounced onto Louie and gave him a beatdown but Louie stopped him and kicked him off. He then delivered a jump kick followed by a spin kick, thrust kick and a roundhouse kick. Doofus in response grabbed his neck and started choking him but Louie was sharp enough to pinch him hard causing him to drop him as he uppercut Doofus sending him flying. "Time to play rough!" Doofus then took out a shank. "You got to be kidding me." Louie exclaimed as Doofus charged and executed shank attacks. Louie narrowly avoided the blade and then, "Hi-yah!"

"KSH!"

A kick on his arm made him drop the shank as Louie kicked it aside and five hit combo Doofus. He got pissed off and shoulder barged him. Louie was knocked down as Doofus picked him up, lifted him up and threw him onto the wall of the building that leads downstairs to the school levels. "My...back!" Louie groaned as Doofus talked to him. "Piece of trash." He then picked him up and continuously punched him. As it goes on, Louie coughed blood as the hits are too much and too great. "Say goodbye Louie." Doofus then smashed his head on the wall and he dropped.

"MWAHAHAHAHA! I AM KING! KING OF THE SCHOOL! NO ONE CAN STOP ME! NO ONE CAN OPPOSE ME! NO CAN EVEN CHALLENGE ME!" Doofus cheered with pride not knowing that from behind, "Ugh..."

"WHAT? HOW?!" Doofus looked behind furious. "Heh. I am never finished so easily." said Louie as he coughed blood again and got ready. "You haven't had enough I see...then I'll give you more!" Doofus charged again and executed punches but Louie dodegd them all and counterattacked with more punches and kicks. In rage, Doofus drew another shank but Louie kicked it off and executed more attacks brutally beating Doofus down. "Why...Why...Why can't I defeat you?!"

"Because I am Louie Duck! And I don't back down that easily! Just like my family! Ducks don't back down!" Louie then grabbed Doofus, ran him to the wall ramming his head onto it and then, "You lost Doofus. You're finished!" Louie ran and dropkicked him.

"KSH!"

It was so powerful the wall cracked. Doofus on the other hand is on the ground defeated with blood on his head and clothes. Then, Lena showed up. "Louie?"

"It's finally over..." Louie then got onto his knees as Lena ran and hugged him with tears in her eyes. Her magic also activated onto Louie as his injuries and blood all went away. "C'mon. Let's go to the principal's office. He needs to know the truth now and we need to untie him from his bondage." Louie stated with Lena nodding in agreement as they made their way down but not before Louie dragged an unconscious and defeated Doofus Drake.

**Soon enough...**

The door opened up as Louie dragged a defeated and unconscious Doofus right before a tied up Principal Aquila and Vice-Principal Skylar. "Doofus Drake! I can't believe you maliciously instigated everything that nearly destroyed this school! You're expelled permanently!" Principal Aquila declared as Lena showed up with 2 cans of Pep!. "Mind if you students untie us first?" Vice-Principal Skylar asked. "Yes ma'am." Louie replied as he first kicked Doofus. "KSH!"

"Oops. Sorry I didn't see you there." He sarcastically apologized as he and Lena untied their principals. Once done, "Now that you're free, you guys need to see this." Lena took out her phone and played a video in front of the principals. "Good thing I recorded the evidence back at Jennifer's house." She thought as the video is finished because it's short.

Now that they've seen it, "It seems we own you an apology Louie. Guess I have misjudged you over the incident." Principal Aquila apologized. "Apology accepted sir." Louie assured as, "So let me ask you, you defeated Doofus yourself and saved the school?" Vice-Principal Skylar asked. "Yeah I beat Doofus up single-handedly but with the help from my clique, we stopped everything and foiled Doofus's plan."

"Clique? Ah yes, all the students in it appeared to be mixed." Principal Aquila brought up. "Because they came from the different cliques and I brought them in because they see the unity I treasure in it and that's what they want to feel in this school. All these clique wars are just ways to show their superiority to each other. No unity among the other cliques at all. That's why I made my move." Louie replied. "But enough about it. Now principal, I wanna ask you about-"

"I have revoked it." Principal Aquila revealed surprising Louie. "In other words, you'll resume your education here in no time. And we'll keep this to ourselves." Vice-Principal Skylar stated. "Hooray! My family will never know of all these crazy stuff going on! I'm safe!" Louie thought cheerfully as, "In the meantime, we may need to close the school for damage repairs from the fighting." Principal Aquila added. "Good. I think I need more time to study for the end semester exams coming soon." Lena thought as she and Louie nodded at each other and left leaving the principals to deal with Doofus and clean up the mess in their office.

**Outside...**

"Finally, everything is sorted out and what can I say? Life is gonna be easier. Probably." Louie thought in his point of view as he and Lena just exited the school building as it front of them, all the clique leaders and a few of their accomplices and the besties clique are cheering for them.

"Louie took down Doofus!"

"He should be King!"

"Yeah! I vote for that!"

Comments filled the air but, "I don't want to be king and there should be no king in this school." Louie declared as all were speechless. "All I ever wanted to do is end the clique wars. Too much fighting and stuff. Can't you guys at least go easy with each other even though you all have different beliefs in your own group? There's no need for all those pointless fighting! And not to mention bullying. It's worse than fighting and I feel like this also leads to more fighting and clique wars. I wish I knew what I was saying and I just wish it can all end in neutrality and stuff."

No one said a word for a moment. Then, "Heh. The kid's got a point. Why keep fighting for nothing. And why none of us ever thought of that?" Jonathan exclaimed. "Right. In the past when the cliques are formed, no one ever thought of that." said Ted as all discussed about it and at the same time, left the school.

As for the Besties clique, they cheered for Louie. "Well bro, it's finally over." said Huey. "Yeah. Doofus is now expelled and we won't see him again." said Louie. "So now what? We celebrate? School will be closed for some time until damage repairs are complete." said Dewey for it was announced already to the whole school. "Yeah...I need a break. You all go and have your fun. I'll just...rest." Louie replied as the clique got the message and left the school making plans along the way.

Only him and Lena remain as, "Lena?"

"Yeah greenie?"

"I owe you a lot for helping me. And...I think I should return you the favour." Louie spoke out as he grabbed her hands. "I want to be with you. You and I, we sure amuse ourselves with mischief and mayhem in the style of street smarts. And perhaps you and I can also have fun together in a way that's-"

"Like you and I will be on a date?" Lena guessed right. "I look forward to it."

"Cool. I can't wait to get started." said Louie with a smile. "We can start now." Lena stated and the next thing it happened, Louie smiled and pressed his beak onto Lena's and they started kissing and hugging each other. After that, "I am so gonna enjoy this for the rest of my life." said Louie as he and Lena kissed again and this time, it was heavy as they sat on the stairs and had a makeout session.

But from the gates, "Ugh...this is too much." Gosalyn groaned. "But it's so cute that they became a cute couple!" said an overexcited Webby. "I can agree." said Violet. "Ha! Ha! Huey, you're the only left among us bros." said Dewey. "True. My time will come soon enough. Hey, let's leave them be and have some R&R for the rest of the day." said Huey as they agreed with him and left to dot heir fun while Louie and Lena continued making out. (Hot if you ask me)

**And that concludes the First Year Arc! (And it even ends with Louie and Lena becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. Sweet!)**

**Yes, the entire arc focused on Louie and a few of you pointed out that the arc is a reference to the video game, Bully. You are absolutely correct! It does have the content related to the video game.**

**And now that it's done, I can begin the Second year Arc! Expect many things to come! Spring break, summer vacation, R&R, the second school year and many more to come! (Because I don't want to release much spoilers. That's why)**

**So sit back and relax! I got work to do and it's gonna be more fun than before! Woo-hoo!**


	47. A New Friend

**Chapter 47: A New Friend**

**The Second Year Arc begins...even though they're still in their freshman year but they'll soon enter the next grade. So relax and enjoy!**

* * *

**A month later...**

"School is still ongoing. So far repairs restored everything last month lasting for a few days and then, school reopens and resumes everything. Things had changed ever since my showdown with Doofus. Well one thing's for sure, Doofus Drake is never gonna be seen again." (This was Louie's POV)

So let's begin shall we? Our Besties Clique is still on and to begin with, they have arrived to begin another day of high school. "Ah...you can smell the air so well that soon enough, our freshman year will come to an end." Louie began as his brothers and friends stood by his side. With his clique establishment, everyone here sure had fun. Let's look into each of them shall we? (Except for the main seven because we know them very well. LOL!)

Russell Northshore sure got along with everyone and serves as the heavy muscle in the group though his intelligence really needs to get a boost.

Duncan Hawkclaw still has his punk-ass, chaotic and abrasiveness behaviour that he displays but often times, he sure has a soft spot. Known to be friends with Russell.

Melvin Connors is still addicted to role-playing while Jennfer Shopeck serves as the IT geek in the clique in terms of computer programming that she's incredibly an expert in. Known to be friends with Violet and Madoka even teaching them a thing or 2 in the IT subject.

Lana Jammerquack and Luna Featherbeat rocked and rolled with style entertainment. Lena sure enjoyed her friendship with them.

Damien Nightshade tends to be well-spoken in a gentleman manner and at the same time, slightly or a bit dramatic in his acting.

Leticia Crimsonfeather and Ennui Bloodbeak were the first friends that the gang befriended on the first few days of their start of the school year. These 2 so far displayed positive emotions often.

Shard Savich still sharpens his glow-in-the-dark fangs and takes care of them well.

Cornelius Foxtrot and Ingrid Kane serves as bodyguards but they still have the authority to give anyone detention even to their own clique peers and leader.

Park Dong Hoon and Vickson De Pawsen now served as treasurers for the clique. As throughout the months that Louie earned plenty of cash through the tasks, he entrusted them to stash them for future uses for the clique. They also contributed some of their family wealth into the clique treasury.

Ricardo Pucino sure was glad he joined the clique. Now he can withdraw cash from the treasury for his own needs but is kept a watchful eye just in case. He also volunteered himself to be the scout for this clique.

Madoka Inaba now serves as the clique mechanic often helping the nerds in their inventions and tuning up the rides of some of the clique members.

Casey Kerridge and Kirby Orson also serves as the heavy muscle besides Russell but in a sporty way. Dewey sure is good friends with those jocks.

Within several months, 18 students joined the Besties clique and it really bonded them all very well. Unity sure is strong.

Alright, intros and profiles are over as back to the scene, "Listen up guys. One week left and the end semester exams are on." Huey briefed the group as they walked inside the building. "Don't remind me! Tests and exams are too much dude!" Duncan complained. "Russell failed math and history in mid semester." Russell brought. "Yeah we heard of that. You drew too much guns in your tests papers." said Ricardo as all laughed. "But don't worry big guy. Huey and Melvin, I need you 2 to work together and help Russell at least survive the end semester. Don't stress him too much and lower your expectations on him." Louie ordered. "Very well. 2 knights shall be advisors for the giant." Melvin declared earning a few shaking heads as the bell rang. "Great. See you guys later." Ingrid called out as she and Cornelius headed to their class and likewise, the other members.

**And so...**

"One week left till the end semester exams." Mrs Val briefed the class as she showed them the schedule. "Better start hitting the books if you all want to survive and whatever you do, do not hit the books literally."

Everyone laughed at the joke even Huey and Violet. "Yes very funny. Well, let's begin." said Mrs Val as she started writing on the board.

In the next one, "We got plenty of work to do to prepare for the exams next week. If some of you think it's like taking candy from a baby, instead you're taking candy from an adult!" The math teacher briefed the class as lessons begin with Dewey being called to solve a math problem but got the wrong answer. Good thing Webby stepped in and helped out.

And in the next one, "All I ask for my class is to do their best and try not to fail not even one subject." Mr Gaston advised the class as he began. "Oh I almost forgot. Cheating won't solve your problems. Instead, you're kicked out big time if caught."

This made the class cringe even Louie and Lena but also, "With Atrick fired, Mr Gaston can finally teach my class without stress and anxiety." He thought with a smile as composition lessons began.

**Lunch hour...**

"I got plans to gather all the guys for a study group. Hope you don't mind me being 'teacher' for you guys huh?" Melvin spoke first while eating his chunky chicken noodle soup. "Sure nerd. I could use a grade up or what you call? Level up or something?" Casey asked as he ate a carne asada taco. "Indeed." Melvin replied as the guys discussed plans on what subject to work on as Huey arrived with ice cream sundaes for the gang's dessert time.

At another table, "Ugh! I can't understand some of my geography notes!" Luna complained as she read her notes and ate a sushi. "I know right? I'll be all night up studying and lacking sleep until I slept through the test." said Madoka as she chewed on her fried rice with a piece of Italian sausage. "You know what girls? You can ask Vi to help or that red robin IT geek in the subjects you ain't good at." Lena suggested as the girls had a discussion while Webby is in deep thought over a different topic. "I wonder what it's gonna be like tonight? I hope we can-"

"Hey Webby! Wanna get some dessert?" She turned to see Lana gesturing at some ice cream sundaes that the guys are having now. "Sure. Let's get for the girls." Webby replied as they left the table.

**After school...**

It now cuts to the locker area as Webby is alone fixing her stuff. "The guys are studying together, Lena is studying with Lana and Luna and the rest of the other girls are at Jennifer's house for a study group. As for me, I'm just going to-" While pondering, she heard the sound of stuff being dropped. She went to investigate and saw a cheerleader trying to pick up some files while still carrying her books. "Hey...I know her!" Webby recognized and that cheerleader, is Kimberly Mysner. One of the cheerleaders in the group of mean girls that Leticia introduced and warned the gang about.

"And it appears she's kinda having a bit of a problem here." Webby noticed and, "You know, I can't just stand here and be ignorant right?" (Of course Webby)

Now this Kimberly is still struggling when a hand picked up the files and, "Here." Webby gave them to her as, "Thanks for the help! Kimberly. And you?"

"Hi! I'm Webby!" She greeted back and, "OMG! You're that girl associated with that Scrooge McDuck right?" Kimberly exclaimed excitedly. "Yeah! I went adventuring with him for some time!" Webby replied. "So cool! I am so glad I met you!" Kimberly replied as she and Webby hi-5 each other. Then, "So Kimberly, what are you doing with those files?" Webby asked. "Well you see, Mandy went to hang with some of the girls in our group which you might not know them and her and she left her notes filed in these files in our homeroom. I call her just now about it and she told me to drop them at her house. But...I got stuff to bring home as well and-"

"Don't worry, I'll help you!" Webby piped. "Really? Thanks! My chauffeur should be outside waiting for me and can you hold onto these please?" Kimberly asked handing the files to Webby as she took them and they left the school.

Outside, "You have a limo? Cool!" Webby exclaimed as they got in. Inside, "Home Miss Mysner?"

"Not yet Jervis. Stop by at the Wildrider Manor first." Kimberly ordered as the pig chauffeur started driving. "So tell me about yourself Kimberly." Webby asked. "Okay! I was born here in Duckburg. I'm into cheerleading a lot and always dreamed of joining the cheer squad in this high school which I did! I also am into sports and some people often describe me as a tomboy and even I am the only one in the group." Kimberly spoke first.

"Cool! I'm into action, mysteries and martial arts! My granny taught me many moves and I like to host sleepovers!" Webby spoke next and the girls laughed. "My goodness Webby! Martial arts? You can kick ass?" Kimberly asked.

"Of course! I even wrecked beagle boys some times." Webby replied. "That is so cool." Kimberly complimented as the girls chatted on.

**A while later...**

"Miss Mysner. We are here."

"Thanks Jervis. Gee, the ride up is something. Wait here." Kimberly told the chauffeur as she and Webby exit the limo and, "Wow...this is where Mandy lives?" Webby asked as they stood in front of a large manor. As large as McDuck Manor but more luxurious and spacious on the outside and inside and it's also located at a high point enough to see the city just like the manor mentioned just now. They approached the front gate as Kimberly showed Webby some panel and she typed some numbers. The gate opened up as they stepped. "Wait, how did you know the passcode?"

"Let's just say...that being Mandy's right hand woman, I get access to what she has and owns." Kimberly replied as they walked to the front door passing by statues and a fountain on their left and right each. When they stepped inside, "Wow...just...wow!" Webby exclaimed.

The inside is unbelievable! Lots of expensive stuff from the living room, ornate decorations for the infrastructure like the staircase, fine dining in the dining room and kitchen and when one checks the backyard, "Now that is the perfect place to throw a huge and rich party!" Webby described pointing at the huge pool with a Jacuzzi and BBQ pit on the patio. "I know right?" Kimberly agreed. "But anyway follow me, I got to drop her stuff in her room and maybe we can chill a bit longer here and mingle together!"

"Sure! But also, I got plans for tonight." Webby reminded her. "Gotcha. Let's go girl!" Kimberly cheered as they went upstairs.

When they got up, Kimberly led Webby to a pink door. She opened it and Webby could not believe what she saw, "It's like as if her room is better than mine!" She thought. "But that does not matter."

So yes, Mandy's room is something. Expensive with lots of stuff besides her bed, wardrobe and her own bathroom. She has her own TV, desk with the latest computer, a balcony for her to view the backyard and a bookshelf containing books and albums. "I wish I can check out your room." Webby told Kimberly. "One day. Because I'm starting to enjoy hanging out with you as a friend ever since I heard of your interests!" Kimberly replied as they giggled together. After that, Kimberly placed her files on her desk and, "I'll go down and get some soda. Oh yeah, don't touch anything until I get back." Kimberly left as Webby went to check out the view of the backyard. She now not only saw the pool but also, a tennis court, a mini golf course, a maze garden, a greenhouse full of plants and even a helipad! "It's even better and rich than McDuck Manor!" Webby thought. "But still, family is the greatest treasure! Even riches like these can't compare to the family!" She thought as she went back inside.

Then, something caught her eye. "What is this?" Although not suppose to but curiousity kills her as she took out something from the bookshelf. An album. Not just an ordinary one but the title reads, "HATE ALBUM!" On the side.

"Why is it called that?" Webby thought as she flipped the first page and gasped at the sight of a horrible statement. "Wong Ying Jie Brittney made out with Coach Catson! So does her group of whores!" And not to mention their pictures are there. Webby flipped the next page and, "Vianna Schmidt is a fat virgin with a huge ass!" She read and her picture is there and not only that, "Heidi Zelenkov is a treacherous conspirator! Born to be hated she will always be!" And her picture is there. Webby then flipped and saw 2 more hate statements with 2 groups of girls. And then, more pages with various hate comments with girls either in individual pictures or more in a page as she read through with her eyes.

"What is going on? It seems there is more into Mandy that what Leticia mentioned about her being the worst!" Webby thought as she flipped to the next one and is shocked. "Jennifer Shopeck. Ain't a real student but haywire freak!" And beside her page, "Ingrid Kane is a heartless bitch! She deserves to be in the 'suicide' squad of losers!"

Next, "Madoka Inaba. Poor, stupid and a dirty whore!" followed by, "Lana Jammerquack and Luna Featherbeat. Hardcore sluts that got wasted with tons of shit!"

Then, "Leticia Crimsonfeather is one, bloody skank. I bet she was born in hell!" followed by, "Gosalyn Mallard should go back to St Canard for she has no place in Duckburg and is a useless shithead!"

And finally, "Violet Apollonia Sabrewing. Her dad is gay with some male partner and thus, she is born with shit and sexual confusion!" followed by, "Lena Sabrewing. Is she a shadow among the living? Why live with losers like the Sabrewing family and is she even born on this earth? HOMELESS OUTCAST!"

This was too much for Webby to read as she kept the album back quickly and carefully and a minute later, Kimberly arrived with 2 cans of Mountain Dew. "Catch!" She threw the can and Webby caught it. "Cool reflexes." Kimberly complimented as the girls opened their cans, had a toast and started drinking.

"So, what do you think of this place?" Kimberly asked. "It's totally great! Greater than McDuck Manor though Scrooge doesn't live an expensive lifestyle like this." Webby replied as she continued drinking. "Yeah. I heard all his wealth went into some giant bin for storage." said Kimberly as she emptied her can and checked the time via her phone. "Well, we're done here. How about I get my chauffeur to drive you home?"

"Thanks but have him drop me outside Duckburg High. My bike's there." Webby replied as Kimberly nodded in agreement and they left the room.

It cuts to them outside as, "Jervis, drive us back to Duckburg High and then, home sweet home."

"As you wish Miss Mysner." The chauffeur replied as he started the limo. "Jervis is really a good driver." Webby exclaimed. "He's been driving for my family for years and his loyalty is something." Kimberly explained. "Wish I could say the same thing for our driver. He crashes the limo a lot but the damage isn't severe at least." Webby replied. "But one time, he crashed the limo into the mall and not only the damage is severe, he was sent flying out and he crashed into a store unintentionally peeping into the women's changing rooms."

Kimberly burst out laughing. "That was hilarious! Any other serious incidents besides this one? I've got to hear more because I know for sure, they're gonna be funny too!" So that's what Webby did, tell Kimberly stories as the limo drove on.

**Soon enough...**

"We have arrived." Jervis told the girls as, "Thanks for giving me a lift around and back!" Webby thanked her. "No problem! It was real nice to meet you! I hope we can hang out again!" Kimberly replied. "Yeah! We should!" Webby agreed as they hi-5 each other. "Alright. Gotta go! See you again!"

"Wait! Here's my number" Webby gave Kimberly her phone number. "I didn't think of that! I shall then give you mine!" Kimberly exclaimed as she gave Webby hers'. Once done, "Alright. Bye!" Webby waved to Kimberly as the limo drove off. "This day wasn't so bad at all. Except..." Yup, the Hate Album. "She really is nice but hanging out with mean girls like Mandy...that was worrying. And the worst part is that album! So many nasty hate comments on many people including the girls in our clique! And they were my best friends! Why would Mandy write this stuff?" Webby thought to herself as she got on her bike. "Moreover, I was not in the book. But soon I may be...or not?"

But that is not of her concern yet. As Webby cycled home, she looked at the time on her watch. "Oh well. I still got time to get ready. Tonight is gonna be a special night for me! Even though it's a week before the end semester exams, I really need a night off! And I can't wait because tonight is date night for me and Dewey! Hooray!" Webby thought positively as she cycled home.

**I always have to keep my word for the characters in the story. And as you all know, this was mentioned a few times and next chapter, you all will get it!**

**That's right! Some of you wanted to know what date night between these 2 will be like! Chillax! You'll see it then.**

**Alright. I just started the Second Year Arc and wow, Webby befriended Kimberly and discovered a terrifying secret from one of her friends! Oh no! Does it remind you guys of something from the movie, Mean Girls? Yes indeed! (If you guessed right and read the chapter clearly)**

**And let's hope all will go well because soon enough, school will be finished! Can't wait for summer for all the students! Woo-hoo!**


	48. Debbigail Date Night!

**Chapter 38: Debbigail Date Night!**

**This is what some of you have been waiting for! Yeah I saw a few reviews about it and gotcha!**

* * *

**Continuing from the previous chapter and a few hours later...**

"Gotta get ready for date night with my gorgeous and badass girlfriend who kicks ass like a...a...secret agent or something? Dang it. I need to work on the lyrics." Dewey was talking to himself in the bathroom as he looked at himself in the mirror. He's only wearing his underwear as he admired his built up, feathered body. "Oh yeah. Playing basketball and going through the training sure made more awesome and dewtastic!" Dewey cheered flexing a bit. He sure developed those biceps and triceps very well on the arms and he even had a six pack, rock hard abs! "Okay, done flexing." Dewey then got dressed up. He wore a sleek, azure V-neck T-shirt, light brown pants and a steel blue jacket. "Oh yeah! This PHD is smoking ready for date night!" He glanced at the mirror a bit and once done, he left the bathroom only to see a pissed off Huey. "You've been there for an hour!"

"I know Huey. I just wanna look presentable to my girlfriend!" Dewey replied. "You are presentable enough and you don't need to spend most of time showing off your abs and muscles." Huey reminded Dewey as he entered the bathroom leaving his brother to go to their bedroom.

When Dewey arrived, he took his valuables and, "What'cha gonna do on your first date bro?" Louie asked as he's on his bed gaming. "None of your business." Dewey replied. "Okay whatever. Have fun." Louie called out as he left the room.

It now cuts to Dewey waiting outside Webby's room. "I wonder if she's ready..." He thought when she came out. "Hi Dewey..."

"Hey Webby. Gorgeous and attractive I see." Dewey can tell as Webby came out. She wore a purple crop top under her magenta jacket and a pink skirt. And she wore a flower hair clip on her hair. "Looking hot Webby!" Dewey complimented. "T-Thanks. Sorry I took some time. Can't decide what to wear." Webby explained. "It's alright. You don't need to dress to impress. All you have to do is be yourself." Dewey replied. "And why? Because I love you just the way you are."

Webby blushed deep and pulled Dewey in for some smooching. After that, "C'mon. Let's go." Dewey spoke as he and Webby held hands and made their way down.

At the main hall, Scrooge is talking on the phone for he's making wedding preparations when he saw Dewey and Webby walking down the staircase. Ending the call, "Where are you 2 going?"

"Just going out Uncle Scrooge." Dewey replied. "Date night eh lad? Heh. Heh. I look forward to knowing how it goes." Scrooge chuckled as they waved goodbye and left. But at the same time, someone else was there besides Scrooge. And she's overexcited over it.

**Somewhere...**

Beakly just finished doing the laundry when Della burst in. "Mrs B! You're not gonna believe what I saw at the main hall!"

"I don't want to know for I have better things to do than-"

"I saw my son and your granddaughter going on their first date!" Della revealed making Beakly drop the laundry basket. "You got to be kidding me."

"Anything wrong with that?" Della asked. Beakly sighed. "I do not like the idea of someone dating Webby. I fear for her safety! I fear for her life! I even fear for the fact that I may one day lose her!" She voiced out. "What can go wrong on a date?" Della asked. "For instance, either a kidnapping case, silent murder or forced rape." Beakly replied. "Anyway, you know where they're going?"

"No clue. But they left the mansion 5 minutes ago." Della recalled. "Good. Dress in black. We're going after them!" Beakly ordered as she left. "Oh boy. Please don't tell me you want to either stop or ruin their first, ever date night..." Della groaned as she left the room also.

**In the city...**

Dewey and Webby walked through the streets passing by shops and restaurants while holding hands. "So...what do we do? Where do we start?" Webby asked. "Relax Webby. I know what to do." Dewey assured to her as they walked on.

It didn't take long but they're outside some restaurant called, "Kerridge's Table." Webby somehow realized something. "Kerridge? As it-"

"Yeah guys!" Emerging from the door is Casey himself. "You're just in time Dewey! Come, let me escort you to your table." They went in as inside, there's several people having dinner as Casey sat Dewey and Webby on a table. Once done, he went to get 2 menus and handed them one each. "Your family runs this place?" Webby asked. "Yup! And a few times a week, I help out!" Casey replied as his father called for him from the kitchen. "Gotta get back to work. We'll chat later."

"Gotcha." Dewey fist bump Casey as he went back to work leaving the couple to choose what they would like for dinner.

**A few minutes later...**

"Alright guys, what are you having?" Casey asked as he's standing by to take some orders. "I'll get the extra crispy chicken cutlet with fries and coleslaw." Dewey ordered. "I'll get the spaghetti with cream sauce and hand-breaded shrimp." Webby ordered. "Drinks?" Casey asked. "Just a glass of water will do." Dewey and Webby ordered in unison which was surprising to Casey. "Whoa! Now I know why they're perfect for each other!" Casey thought as he noted down their orders and left. "You fund it odd that we're doing our date night before the end semester exams?" Webby asked. "Yeah but I needed something to put my mind into in order to remove stress and anxiety. In other words, I need a break for a while and this comes in handy." Dewey replied as Casey returned with a pitcher of lukewarm water and 2 glasses. Once done, "Also, I mentioned before that we won the basketball tournament and I promised to take you out." Dewey continued on. "Oh yes! You were slamming out there during the last quarter of the finals!" Webby recalled as they continued chatting.

But they never knew that they're being watched as outside, Beakly and Della are observing them in the bushes and they're at the other side watching it. "I swear I will do anything to protect my granddaughter. Even if I have to ruin things like this!" Beakly grumbled as Della looked worried. "Are you okay Mrs B? You're way too obsessed with these 2 dating."

"I'll be fine. I'll just wait for the right moment to interfere in case." Beakly replied. "Relax. They'll be fine. I think it's so cute and adorable that they fell in love and started dating. Young love. You ever have experience with that?" Della asked. "Well...no. Not once in my life." Beakly replied as they continued to observe.

**Back inside...**

"Here ya go! Enjoy!" Casey served them their dinner as Dewey fist bump him. After that, "Ah...smells so good!" Dewey then started cutting while Webby started slurping. "Creamy..." She described. "The food here is really incredible! When I was planning on where to take you for dinner, I saw Casey helping out in the family restaurant." Dewey explained as he ate a piece of the cutlet. "No wonder you have him organize this for us." Webby replied. "Yup! His family restaurant is one of the high quality ones. Glad we came here for our first time." said Dewey as he ate a few pieces of his fries which are crispy and crunchy. (I love fries so frickin much!)

Dinner went well Dewey and Webby ate and talked about school though Webby did not tell Dewey about what she saw today at the mansion of the mean girl that Kimberly was associated with.

At the same time outside, "How enjoyable. And I feel hungry seeing the food served in this restaurant." Della stated. "Me too but that does not matter now. I'm still gonna do something about their date!" Beakly grumbled and then, "Aha! How dare you!" She caught sight of Dewey letting Webby taste a piece of his chicken cutlet by feeding her through the fork. This pissed Beakly off as she got ready to pounce out when, "Wait! Look!" Della pointed at Webby who took a pice of her hand-breaded shrimp and fed Dewey the same way he did it her. "So...cute!" Della is starting to have a joy overload as she took a picture of it. "I got 2 nice pictures of these 2 cute, teenaged lovers!" She thought gleefully as dinner service and the atmosphere in the restaurant proceeds on.

**So time later...**

"Care for some dessert guys?" Casey offered. "No thanks. We got some stuff to do on our date night. Maybe another time." Dewey replied as Casey handed him the bill. Taking out some cash from his wallet, Dewey paid Casey and, "See you again! And enjoy your date night!" Casey told them. "Thanks man! See you again!" Dewey and Casey fist bump each and then, he and Webby left the restaurant as from the bushes, Della and Beakly got out and sneaked through carefully and silently while following the couple.

**And so...**

It now cuts to both of them outside the movie theatre. "I got these a few days ago." Dewey took out 2 movie tickets. "Oh my gosh! Mulan(The live action one)! We did the play and now we're watching it! Cool!" Webby cheered as Dewey approached the red terra-firmian and showed him the tickets. He nodded and let them in. "Webby, go and save the seats. I'll buy us some snacks and drinks." Dewey told her as she went in a cinema hall ushered by the black terra-firmian.

He then went to the snack bar run by the blue and pink terra-firmians. "One large hot buttered, salted popcorn with 2 sodas please. Oh, mine is coke and the other is orange soda please." Dewey ordered as they got the message and went to work. They soon got the F&B ready as Dewey paid the blue one some money and he got some change. Once done, he made his way into the theatre hall.

Inside is total darkness and Dewey was smart enough to memorize the seats as he soon found Webby waiting for him. As he sat beside, "It's starting!" Webby exclaimed quietly as the movie began.

And behind them, Beakly and Della are watching them as they also bought snacks to kill time in the cinema. Now Beakly still is disapproving and hoping to stop this at the right time while Della feels unsure of this. "Pst! We need to talk outside." She told Beakly.

And outside, "Are you alright? You sure are as hard as bricks over these 2." Della spoke up. Beakly said nothing. "And you sure are annoying. I suggest you zip your beak and do nothing okay?" She replied coldly. "Okay! Okay! At least don't go too far if you want to do it!" Della replied as they went back inside and nearby, the green terra-firmian looked confused over what he heard as he mopped the floor.

Now back inside, Beakly saw Dewey put his arm around Webby and she twitched a bit but public presence will tarnish her behaviour outside so she controlled it and sat back to continue her observation. Oh yes, Della took a picture of it.

**After the movie...(Spoilers ahead so take caution for those who have not seen the live action movie yet)**

"That...was...badass!" Dewey exclaimed as they exit the cinema. "I love the action! Mulan sure knows how to kick spears and arrows onto her enemies with power!" Webby exclaimed. "And despite the rigorous training involving 2 buckets of waters held onto with straight arms, wow she really rose and stepped to the top!" Dewey exclaimed. "Not to mention the phoenix so majestic and legendary! I never thought it was by her side the whole time during the war." Webby added. "Well what can I say? The movie's pretty good!" Dewey stated as they left the theatre. "I wonder, what's the time now?" Webby asked. "9pm." Dewey replied. "We still got time. Why not a stroll in the park to refresh ourselves and get some breeze?"

"Hmmm...alright then." Webby replied as they decided to take the bus that will drop them off outside the park. At the same time, Della and Beakly followed them by taxi.

**Soon enough...**

A walk in the park is the last part of the date night as Dewey and Webby have arrived and entered the place. They strolled along the path passing by the trees. A few minutes later, they stopped by a lake to throw pebbles seeing them bounce on the water a few times until they sink. After that, they lie on the grass for a short while to look at the night sky.

"Dewey?"

"Yeah Webby?"

"Tell me something. What do you see in me?" Webby asked as they stood up and faced each other while from the shadows, Della and Beakly watched. "I've had enough of this!" Beakly growled silently as she cracked her knuckles and got ready just in case. "Why is she so easily triggered?" Della thought with angst over her rising behaviour that is starting to become a bit unstable over a couple.

Back to the couple, "I see in you a beautiful girl on the outside and inside. You're amazing just the way you are. I like how you kick ass, fight like a pro and...and I believe that you are the perfect girl for me. Sure, a lot of the other girls in school wanted me, screamed out for me, had dreamy eyes on me but I'll always choose you over them." Dewey replied. "I see in you, the pure heart that is true to yourself, brave enough to face danger without backing down and...and you have always stood by my side all the time. We solved mysteries together, got in sync and adventure is in our blood!"

Webby smiled when she heard these things. "And do not worry Webby, I will always be with you. I will protect you and love you all the way. No harm shall come in your way and I assure you, if anyone messes with you, I will make them pay!"

These words touched Webby's heart down to the core and at the same time, "Hey Mrs B? What's wrong? You suddenly became speechless." Della noticed. "Well I...I don't know what to say...after what I heard from Dewey...I...I feel like I'm in the wrong." Beakly replied. "So all along, you thought that their relationship is wrong to you until my boy spoke those word?" Della asked. "I guess. I guess I should have been more trustful in this." Beakly replied. She then smiled. "I was a fool to believe that something will go awfully wrong on Webby but hearing Dewey's words, I have nothing to worry abut now. Come, let's leave them be and return at once."

"Oh yeah! Now you're being accepting!" Della cheered as she took another picture with her phone and they left the park leaving Dewey and Webby to have their moment. Because once they're gone, they shared a passionate kiss under the moonlight as they cuddled together with their beaks in full contact.

Several seconds later, "Okay, let's go home." said Dewey as he held Webby's hand and they left the park.

**A while later...**

The time now is 10:30pm as Dewey and Webby just entered the manor. There, Beakly was seen walking by back in her normal outfit. "How is your first date Webby?" She asked positively.

"It was fantastic! I had an incredible time granny!" Webby replied as she stifled a yawn. Good thing today is Friday and the weekend is theirs. "Dewey. Thanks for a great date! It was so much fun being with you!" Webby thanked him. "No problem Webby. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Dewey replied as Webby kissed him again. Beakly now just nodded at this as Webby went upstairs first. "Dewey, may I have a word with you?"

"Uh sure. What is it?" Dewey asked giving her the attention she needs. "It seems I can trust you in your love for my granddaughter." Beakly began. "Really?" Dewey asked. "Of course! Your mother even finds you fitting for Webby. Well what can I say? I did raise her up ensuring that she's safe and likewise, I bet you will do the same in terms of maintaining your love for her. Am I right?"

"Well...yeah! You can count on me!" Dewey replied as he stifled a yawn. "I really need some shuteye." He then went upstairs as Beakly smiled and decided to turn in for the night. "I wonder how Della's doing with all the pictures she took?"

It cuts to her room as she scrolled through. "This is too precious! Too adorable and cute for my liking! Maybe I should do a scrapbook about these 2 or something!" Della really couldn't get enough of this...

**Date Night sure is fun. My shipping heart sure got the boost from this chapter that I worked on.**

**Oh yes. I saw the promo and wow, much more fun we should see because in a few days, the episodes are aired! Yeah!**

**Now this will get more interesting because I'm gonna start Spring Break in the next chapter. Excited to know what the family will do? Wait and see! Woo-hoo!**


	49. Spring Break Time!

**Chapter 49: Spring Break Time!**

* * *

The month of April has arrived. And the bell just rang.

"BAM!" That's the sound of the door opening up as students cheered pouring their way out.

"Spring break!"

"Hell yeah! 2 weeks for ourselves!"

"Party time!"

"Let the fun begin!"

"Oh yeah! I wanna rock!"

All can be seen discussing plans for the break as Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet and Gosalyn came out. "Exams are over and we can finally have the fun we deserve!" Huey cheered. "Phew! Good thing I pulled through." said Louie. "Same." Dewey agreed as they exited through the gate and went to their bikes. "After 2 weeks of spring break, we'll get out results right?" Webby asked. "Yup." Huey replied and once ready, they cycled home.

**Some time later...**

When they arrived, they entered the house only to see Donald and Della waiting for them. "Uh...hi mom. Are you expecting us to see you now?" Huey asked. "Of course! Now listen clearly. The wedding of your uncle and his old flame is in 3 days." Della began. "3 days?! So near?!" A surprised Louie exclaimed. "Indeed. Now leave your stuff here. We got some fittings to do." Donald ordered. "And we leave in 10 minutes!" Della called out as the teens went up to their rooms. "I never knew that Uncle Scrooge's wedding is during our spring break!" said Dewey. "But I find it cute that he's getting married." said Webby as she gazed at Dewey. "Maybe one day..." Her thoughts were cut short as she remembered that they only have 10 minutes to spare so without ado, all went to their rooms to leave their stuff behind. "Heh. One way to start the spring break..." Louie spoke to himself.

**At the mall...**

The group split up according to gender. Donald took the boys to do some fittings as already, Launchpad is there waiting for them. "I got the tuxes for the wedding. Are these the right ones?" Launchpad showed them to Donald as he examined them. "Ah...for once you the stuff right!" He stated as first, measurements with Launchpad in another tangled situation with the measuring tape. After that, the fittings as the guys checked the tuxes they'll be wearing for the weddings and wore them to see if they fit well.

While this was happening, Webby and Della met up with Beakly and, "Hey Daisy!" Della called out. "Della! Good to see you!" Daisy greeted as they hi-5 each other. Then, "Webby! Over here!" She turned to see, "Lena! Violet! And Gos!" She called out as the girls met up. "So what brings you here?" She asked. "Let's just say your uncle gave my family a wedding invitation." Violet began. "Same." Gosalyn added. "OMG! We're gonna be there together attending the wedding! Yay!" Webby cheered hugging her friends. "Okay girls. Got these dresses for you because during the wedding, you're gonna do something that involves walking on the aisle with a cute boy beside you." Daisy briefed them. "I see...we are the bridesmaids and we are walking with the groomsmen." Violet noticed. "Uh, no thank you." Gosalyn replied. "I'm the type of girl to be hooked up with a guy romantically."

"Okay...then it's just the 3 of you and myself because Donald's gonna be my groomsman!" Daisy pointed at Webby, Lena and Violet. "In the meantime, let's just watch." said Della as she, Beakly and Gosalyn watched the 3 girls got through measurements and fittings. The dresses that Daisy got for them are elegant and beautiful. Not to mention they're gold in colour. And with that, fittings took place with Daisy helping out well fashionably.

**After that...**

The family is now at the food court having a light snack as they shared a platter full of fries, wedges, criss-cut fries and twister fries. Beakly went to get drinks while Launchpad just hang around the mall himself. Daisy on the other hand left the mall for she has work to do on the dressing and stuff. As they ate, "I can't believe we're groomsmen having to walk on the aisle with a bridesmaid." Huey spoke first. "Good! I have Webby to walk with." said Dewey. "And I got Lena to walk with." said Louie. "Aw...you have a girlfriend Louie?" Della asked. "Y-Yeah?" Louie replied forgetting that his mother is here. "Did you 2 go out yet? Started your first date night? Oh I can help and-"

"Okay mom. Calm down. It's starting to get embarrassing for him." Huey spoke up for Louie as he sighed in relief. "And what about you Huey? Got a crush on any girl in school?" Della asked as snickering took place. Huey was speechless. "Uh..." In a glance, he looked at Violet and after that, he thought nothing else. "Gee Vi, why not you make your move on reddie? 2 intelligent intellects would be a perfect match!" Lena teased. "Please don't talk about my love life. It's...kinda...not in my agenda yet." Violet replied feeling embarrassed but gazed at Huey for a second and went back to eating a potato wedge as Beakly arrived with the drinks. "2 cans of Pep! for me!" Louie cheered as he started drinking his favourite soda while Dewey and Gosalyn did arm wrestling. "So what did I miss?' Beakly asked. "Not much granny. Della's just asking her sons about the love life in them." Webby explained. "Amusing." Beakly described as snack time continues on and Gosalyn beat Dewey in the arm wrestling but lost when Della challenged her. "Cool. I bet you arm wrestle with Uncle Donald and win over him all the time?" Louie asked. "Indeed." Della replied. "Except the one time she broke my arm." Donald brought up. "And I have to wear the cast around it for months."

"That's gonna be excruciating painful if she does it again in front of us." Lena stated with sarcasm as, "Oh you want to see it? Sure!" Della replied and the next thing it happened, Donald ran out and his sister chased him leaving the rest to laugh over it.

Some time later after snack, a little more fun at the mall and after that, a ride home as already, Lena, Violet and Gosalyn left the mall early and the family made their move as Launchpad went to get the limo ready and once ready, drive time back home.

**Back at the manor...**

Duckworth is seen fixing a bed. "Finally, 10 spare rooms all prepared. 2 so far were occupied by the nephews and the other 2(Donald and Della share a room). Then, the family came home as Scrooge who was already here met them at the main hall. "I got big news fer ya all! We got guests comin ere ta stay!"

"I take it you invited them for your upcoming wedding sir?" Beakly guessed. "Indeed." Scrooge replied. "Who did you invite for the wedding and to stay here?" Webby asked. "All will be revealed in time lass." Scrooge replied when the doorbell rang. "I'll attend to it." Duckworth went to open the door and standing there is, "Is that Djinn and Amunet?" Louie recognized. "Oh yes. You remember that adventure we went 2 months ago? It was not an adventure, it was the wedding of these 2." Della revealed shocking the teens. "What the juice? You've kept this secret from us?" A surprised Dewey asked. "Sorry boys and Webby, you guys were too busy with school and we need to ensure your focus is there." said Donald as Djinn and Amunet stepped in. "Scrooge McDuck. First of all, congrats on getting married. Your presence to our wedding was much appreciated and I shall return the favour!" Djinn congratulated Scrooge while Amunet greeted the others. "I still got this with me!" Louie out of nowhere showed up holding the golden khopesh sword. "Ah yes. The relic given to this family and I see you treasured it well!" Amunet exclaimed with impression as Duckworth made his move leading her and Djinn to their room. "I'm going to the game room to practice my billiard skills." Louie spoke out as he left, "I'll prepare dinner for it's gonna be a feast for the many guests invited." said Beakly. "We'll help!" Dewey and Webby spoke out in unison. "Alright then." Beakly accepted as they followed her. "Time for some Legends of Legend Quest Dereznaroth!" Della declared. "Cool! I haven't played that game for a while!" Huey exclaimed. "Well come on! Let's get our game on!" Della called out to her oldest son as they went to the living room.

15 minutes later, the doorbell rang and Duckworth attended to it. When he opened the door, "Fergus and Downy McDuck. A pleasure to meet you. I'll take you to your rooms and then, you can meet your son during dinner."

"Alright then. Lead tha way!" Fergus replied as Duckworth took their baggage and they followed the butler upstairs.

Another 15 minutes later, "Same as always, I'll get it." Duckworth went into ghost mode and arrived at the door. After manifesting his physical form, he opened it and, "Ah...what a gathering I see."

Yup. Outside are Selene, Storkules and Zeus, Panchitos and Jose, Gladstone and Fethry, Penumbra and finally, Goldie 'O' Gilt. "The bride has come at last." Duckworth thought with a smile as those in the mansion gathered in the main hall. "Selene! Penny!" Della cheered hugging her close friends as, "So little guests?' Dewey whispered to Huey. "They came a long way to attend the wedding. Those living in this city are an exception." Huey explained through whispering.

Everyone then started mingling as Dewey and Webby did a flying hi-5 to Penumbra and Donald and Storkules chatted. "Why is Zeus here?" Donald asked. "No need to worry friend Donald, weddings are the only things that puts his mood in peace. Look." He pointed at Zeus who shook Scrooge's hand. "I am pleased when I read your invitation. Well, I am in such a good mood as a result. But remember, we are still not even over the past." Zeus spoke to Scrooge with a bit anger at the end. "Relax. You'll enjoy yourself here. And indeed, we'll settle our feud one day." Scrooge replied frowning at the end. "I await for the day to come." They shook hands again and, "Is there wine in this stronghold, gods like me always drink merrily!" Zeus asked cheerfully now as Storkules laughed joining his father.

As for Donald, "Sup my bros!" Panchitos and Jose joined their buddy and they did their trademark handshake. "Squawk, crow, quack, I got your back!" They chanted and laughed.

"I can't wait for the wedding! We are so going to perform at the reception right?" Jose asked. "Indeed! This band is needed for the live performance!" Donald declared. "Ha! Ha! This is another step to fame and glory for the 3 Caballeros!" Panchitos exclaimed as the trio started dancing among themselves in crazy ways.

A few minutes of interaction was fun and once done, all the invited guests went to their rooms and the family went back to do their own things.

**That night...**

Dinner is served like a feast. Rotisserie chicken, coleslaw, roast beef, sausages, hand-breaded shrimp, mashed potatoes, cream of vegetable soup, butter rolls and fried rice. The whole family and the invited guests all gathered together as Scrooge raised his glass of wine. "In 3 days, I'll become a new duck! Newly wedded to my beloved seated right beside me! Isn't she precious?" Scrooge gestured to Goldie who blushed over her soon-to-be husband. "I thank you all for being with me, standing by my side over tha years! Tha future seems so possible fer me. Soon, I'll have a new addition to tha family and it's gonna be great! As what I have believed always, family is tha greatest treasure!" (I have much to work on in speeches...:P)

All cheered for Scrooge as dinner commences. Everyone took their own servings and mingled for fun. Zeus and Storkules had plenty of meat and wine while Selene bonds with Penumbra as Della joins in.

Louie is seen interacting with Gladstone. "So green bean. Been shooting balls in the pockets huh? Oh! 50 dollars!" He found it under his plate as he continued on. "Luck has been on my side in high school! I was pro billiards player in my freshmen year!"

"All the luck in pocketing the balls and seeing the angle huh?" Louie can tell as he ate some mashed potatoes. "True and I became the president in my second year! Oh! 50 dollars under the leg chair!" Gladstone explained as he went to pick the dollar note and, "You can have it."

"50 bucks? Your luck grew over these years?" Louie asked as he drank a can of Pep!. "Definitely!" Gladstone replied as he ate a butter roll and beside him. "Biology was my favourite subject in high school! I even joined the Bio Club and aced this subject!" Fethry told Huey. "Cool! Although we are scientifically different. I joined the math and science clubs." Huey spoke as he ate a sausage. "It was pretty fun for me to take math to the next level and conduct experiments."

"Ha! Ha! We are born gifted. And our gifts are different! And we should be proud of what we can do with it!" Fethry replied as he ate some chicken with his fried rice.

Meanwhile, Fergus and Downy are mingling with Scrooge and Goldie about their wedding with Duckworth standing by their side with a bottle of wine in his hand for serving. At the same time, "Since when did you 2 started dating?" Selene asked Dewey as she sampled her soup. "A few months ago." Dewey replied as he chewed on a piece of hand-breaded shrimp. "Aw...I always knew you 2 would be a perfect match when I first met you both." Selene exclaimed. "Wow! You foresaw this or something?" Webby asked as she ate some coleslaw. "I guess." Selene replied with a smile. "And not to mention your bond is incredibly strong. It's like an aura binding the 2 of you together forever and rending it inseparable!"

Dewey and Webby were most surprised by her words as across them, Donald, Panchitos and Jose are stuffing their faces while Launchpad can be seen serving him some roast beef and hand-breaded shrimp. The atmosphere in the dining room sure is lively.

**After dinner...**

Scrooge is now in his room pondering and looking out at the window. Then, someone entered the room. "Anything Scroogie?"

"Ah Goldie. Just feelin a bit nervous." Scrooge replied as Goldie stood beside him. "And I thought you're suppose to knock first." He added as Goldie snuggled to him. "I must admit Scroogie. We were rough on the edges with each other and now over the past few years, we started out as partners in some adventures."

"So true. And nowadays, we ended up in tha same adventures. It all went well and you even wus fair enuff ta split tha treasure." Scrooge recalled. "Only because Glomgold wanted it all by himself and he keeps interfering." Goldie replied. "True. That idiot still has beef wit us but no matter, us bein together as a newly wed couple, nothing can stop us!" Scrooge stated. "Oh yes Scroogie. And I can't wait to have fun with you..." Goldie replied in an amorous tone as she brushed her finger on Scrooge's body giving him the tingles. "Heh. Heh. You'll get it soon enuff!" Scrooge replied and started playing with Goldie by...(cough!)...by tapping her ass. "Ooh. Someone's becoming naughty I see..." Goldie teased. "I'll be naughty with you once we're official!" Scrooge replied as he grabbed Goldie and started smooching her. Goldie melted into it as Scrooge kissed her neck and cheeks when, "Hold on Scroogie. We're not doing it right?"

"Of course not! We only do it after we're husband and wife." Scrooge explained.

"Fair enough." Goldie then kissed Scrooge and they made out a bit before turning in for the night in their respective rooms.

**Spring Break begins and it starts with wedding preparations. Now for the big day to work on in the next chapter. Who's excited? I am! It's gonna be fun and epic!**

**Anyway, writing a wedding is a lot of work. You guys are free to aid me if you like. In other words, help is appreciated.**

**Still, I can always count the days till the new episodes began airing. Yeah! Season 3 is resuming and I can't wait to watch them all! At the same time, write more chapters and plan at the writing board. Okay, writing time. Woo-hoo!**


	50. Scroldie Wedding

**Chapter 50: Scroldie Wedding**

**I reached 50 chapters?! WAAAAGH! This is incredible! Especially this one because to those who ship Scroldie, have fun reading it**

* * *

The day has arrived. The wedding of Scrooge McDuck and Goldie O' Gilt which will be in the morning.

It begins at McDuck Manor as in the bedroom, the triplets are seen wearing their wedding suits that they got from the store 3 days ago. Dark blue tux with a gold tie and sleek, black pants. They also wore white socks and black shoes. "Okay...you boys ready for this?" Donald who's wearing the same attire as them asked. "I guess." Huey replied. "Though I'm a bit nervous in walking down the aisle in the church."

"I know why? Because you're walking with Violet." Louie teased as he and Dewey laughed and hi-5 each other while Huey hid under the covers of his bed in embarrassment.

At the same time in Webby's room, "Wow. We look so rich and glamorous!" Lena exclaimed for she and Violet arrived to prepare themselves as bridesmaids with Webby. Right now, the 3 girls are wearing gold dresses and a bit of makeup and gold high heels. And yes, the attires are the ones acquired from the store 3 days ago. "Okay, you wanna know who you're gonna walk with?" Daisy asked and yes, she's also wearing the same attire as the girls. "Because Donald's gonna be beside me." She then had romantic thoughts about him especially his voice.

"I know for sure, Dewey and I are doing it together." said Webby.

"Greenie and I started dating 2 months ago and we're doing it." said Lena.

"And that leaves me to-" Violet gasped turning red. "Ooh. As red as Huey's cap! Though he's not wearing now." Webby exclaimed. "My sister's gonna experience her first crush!" Lena cheered. "Please I don't want to talk about it!" Violet then ran into the bathroom while Webby, Lena and Daisy laughed.

While the teens are getting ready, the other guests too are getting ready. Selene is donning a new dress, Zeus and Storkules are wearing formal tunics, Gladstone and Fethry are suiting up and yeah, a 50 dollar note is found in Gladstone's pocket pants.

Outside, Penumbra is wating as Della who's wearing an amethyst purple dress came to see her. "Why are you doing here roomie? And why haven't you changed into something formal?"

"Here's your answer roomie." Penumbra looked up and Della joined her.

Then, something appeared form the sky and it's landing in front of them. A ship. It landed safety as the door opened revealing Gibbous and Zenith dressed formally for they too are invited courtesy of Penumbra. "I have what you requested. Took me some moon days to work it." Zenith has a package in her hands and when she opened it, there's a new outfit in it. Same design as the one Penumbra's wearing except the skirt is longer reaching down to her leg armour. "That's my formal attire roomie."

"Wow! Can I have one of those too?" Della asked. "Nope." Penumbra replied. "But maybe one day, I'll let you try on some of my outfits."

"Oh yeah! This wedding's gonna be awesome!" Della cheered. "I'm gonna check on Goldie. Better suit up quick roomie." She then left as Penumbra took her outfit and went inside the ship to change.

**In the room...**

"Ah...the day has come for my boy." Fergus spoke to Scrooge who's wearing a nice, formal suit which goes with his top hat. "Despite your age, you are so lucky have the woman." Panchitos stated for he and Jose are seen fixing his attire to make him look formal and presentable. "Okay! If I recall, the wedding begins in a hour!" said Jose. "Relax, we still got time." Scrooge assured as they continued the fixing.

**At the same time in another room...**

"What a beauty! You look like a goddess!" Downy exclaimed to Goldie who's wearing a gold, wedding dress. Her blonde hair is tied up into a bun. As Goldie admired herself, Della followed by Selene entered the room. "Remarkable. The gold shines brightly and your beauty radiates like the sunlight." Selene described. "I have something for you Goldie." She took out a gold necklace and wore it on her. "Thanks goddess. Ooh, I look better wearing it." Goldie exclaimed as she looked in the mirror again. "Anyway, are we set?"

"Not yet. Soon." Della replied as they waited. "I wonder how Duckworth is? I heard he went to the church early?" She also thought as Goldie put on a veil. "Well, I heard he's the usher for the wedding." She revealed as Downy sprayed a bit of perfume on her.

**At the church...**

"Okay...this should be easy for me! Just stand outside, greet the guests, check the clipboard on whether they're invited or not and yeah, job well done!" Duckworth spoke to himself as he stood outside the church awaiting the arrivals. He's also wearing a formal suit.

Then, a limo pulled over and Mark Beaks and his mother Emma Glamour came out. "Ah! They're in the list!" Duckworth thought checking the clipboard as he kept it and, "Welcome to the wedding of Scrooge McDuck and Goldie 'O' Gilt. Please be seated and await for the event to commence."

"Cool! I can wait and selfie time!" Mark Beaks took a selfie with Duckworth. "This wedding better be satisfying. Perhaps it may be on my blog if it reaches my expectations." said Emma Glamour as she and her son entered the church.

After that, Gyro Gearloose and his staff consisting of Manny the Headless Manhorse and Lil Bulb followed by Fenton and his mother, Officer Cabrera and girlfriend, Gandra Dee. Duckworth saw their invitations, checked the clipboard and let them in.

And then, Drake Mallard and his daughter Gosalyn arrived too. "Ugh! This dress is a bit itchy." Gosalyn complained. "But you still need to be presentable." Drake told her as he showed Duckworth the invitations and they went in after he checked the clipboard.

Some time later, Roxanne Featherly and her crew in which all are dressed formally arrived but first, "A little news report before we enter." Roxanne told the cameraman as he started recording and Roxanne began her report.

**Somewhere...**

While Roxanne Featherly is doing her report, the scenes reveals a TV screen and, "Why that blasted McDuck! Marrying that woman whom I loved even though she backstabbed me before! I won't accept this! Flintheart Glomgold will not ACCEPT THIS!"

The next thing it happened, the room is empty with the villain storming off.

**Back there...**

More guests have arrived for the wedding. Those who stayed in McDuck Manor have just arrived. And then several minutes later, Zan Owlson arrived followed by Inspector Tezuka, Emily Quackfaster, Goofy who's gonna be the main photographer for the wedding, the Terra-Firmians, Alistair Boorswan the movie director, Jones who's the anger management conselor for Donald, Ty Sabrewing and his partner Indy and finally, Mr and Mrs Drake who are no longer dressed like servants. Now, they are dressed formally and since Doofus is in juvenile, they ain't worried anymore. Also, Roxanne finished her reporting and went inside along with her crew.

Now it cuts to the inside of the church as all those invited are seated and waiting. Some are chatting with each other while others used their devices. A sheep reverend is seen at the altar awaiting for the wedding to commence so that he can officially do the job for the bride and groom.

Outside the church, those part of the wedding are awaiting for the time to begin for they have just arrived. Scrooge and his father went in first as inside, everyone cheered for him. And back outside, B.O.Y.D just flew in with a basket full of flower petals. "I got the pretty ones." He told Daisy. "How nice." Daisy took the basket and gave to the siren, Ligeia. "Now when the wedding march is played, you go in first and toss the petals. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Ligeia replied as Selene who was outside patted her hair. "Glad I warped back to Ithaquack to get the little one to be the flower girl for the wedding and suited her up formally."

"Really nice job Selene." said Daisy as nearby, the triplets and the girls chatted among themselves when, "You guys!"

"Is that..." Louie then saw them. All the members of the Besties Clique all dressed formally in tuxes and dresses as they approached them. "How did guys get the chance to be invited?" Lena asked. "Let's just say, Gosalyn relayed the event to us in the chat group." Madoka spoke first and she's wearing a sea green dress that reaches to her knees and she wore a necklace. Her safety goggles tool belt and fingerless gloves aren't worn for once.

"Oh my gosh Lena! You look hot!" Ingrid commented and she wore a black dress and earrings. "Same goes for Webby and Violet." said Lana and she's wearing a one shoulder length scarlet dress with a pink belt. "Anyway, what are you girls gonna do at the wedding?" Luna asked and she's wearing a strapless yellow dress with a green and red belt and 2 bracelets on both wrists each. "We're assigned to be bridesmaids for these guys." Violet explained. The clique members ooh at them. "Sweet dudes! You get the chicks by your side!" Kirby exclaimed and then, "It's gonna start soon. Get yourselves seated and we'll talk again at the reception." Huey suggested as the clique members listened to him and they entered the church and there, they sat with Gosalyn and her father.

Then, "Where's Goldie?" Louie asked Daisy. "She'll be arriving later." She replied. "She better be here soon so that the wedding can go as planned for Uncle Scrooge." said Donald as all got into position while Beakly and Della went inside the church to be seated.

**Several minutes later...**

It is time. Yes, it has begun. Lil Bulb played the wedding march for he was assigned to do the job as the audience paid attention to the wedding sequence. First, Ligeia went in throwing flower petals on the aisle. Several seconds later, the bridesmaids and the groomsmen walked on the aisle. Donald and Daisy are at the front followed Huey and Violet, Dewey and Webby and last for not least, Louie and Lena.

From the benches, "They're so cute when they're together!" Jennifer gleefully stated. "Man I feel a bit jealous." said Ricardo. "At least Duncan lent me one of his tuxes since I can't afford one."

After the bridesmaids and groomsmen made their move, "There she is..." Scrooge thought as he's standing at the front and by the altar. "Ravishing..." Fergus described.

Yes, Goldie O' Gilt walked in holding a bouquet of flowers and accompanied by Downy who's holding onto her train as everyone started taking pictures especially Goofy who stood up to take a few pics but the first shot flashed his face he held it the wrong way but he recovered quickly, adjusted himself and the camera and finally took proper shots. Jennifer is the only one recording the sequence. Scrooge was in awe over her beauty as she walked on until she reaches the altar. Downy then let go and stood beside Fergus.

"Hey Scroogie."

"Goldie..." They gazed at each other as the reverend approached them and faced the audience. "Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to accompany this couple to their way of marriage. Scrooge McDuck and Goldie O' Gilt, your journey of finding your significant other has come to an end. You will now close this band as husband and wife."

After that, vows were made and then, "Now whomever objects to this union getting married, please say it now or forever hold your peace." The reverend stated.

"BAM!" That's the sound of the church doors kicked open.

**"I OBJECT!"**

"Flintheart Glomgold!?" Scrooge and Goldie exclaimed in shock as the audience turned their attention to Glomgold. "It's been too long since we saw Flinty." said Goldie. "Definitely." Scrooge agreed as, "I object I say! Scrooge! If you marry that woman! Things will never be the same between us! Remember that I still wanna beat ya to become the world's richest duck!" Glomgold objected as he pointed at Goldie. "As for you, I still like you but double crossing me at that golden lagoon before is something I won't forget! I'll make you pay for this and I will never be the third wheel again! I-"

**"KONG!"**

From behind, "Well that was easy as pie." said Duckworth as he kept a metal rod by shortening the length and keeping it in his pocket. He then dragged a knocked out Glomgold out of the church leaving the everyone stunned. Several minutes later, he returned and closed the church doors and the wedding resumes.

"Scrooge McDuck. Do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The reverend asked him. Scrooge took a deep breath as his mind recalled the memories of him and Goldie adventuring and often competing at wit's end and sometimes double crossing each other to get to it but always, they ended up adventuring together and as the years go by, they were a formidable and adventurous duo and nothing can stop them. Even so they often danced at galas and events in Duckburg.

"I do." He spoke.

Pleased, the reverend turned to Goldie. "Goldie O' Gilt. Do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Goldie took a deep breath as her mind recalled the memories of her and Scrooge doing the adventuring for the golden lagoon, teaching Louie how to scam at Doofus Drake's crazy, rich birthday party and times when she tried to backstab Scrooge but failed and instead, she ended up teaming with him and it led to both of them connected by an adventurous bond that allowed them to successfully find treasure and get really, really rich.

"I do." She spoke.

Pleased and satisfied, "By the power invested in me. I pronounce you husband & wife! You may kiss the bride!" The reverend announced and with that, Scrooge unveiled Goldie and smiled, "At long last." He thought as he planted his beak onto hers'.

"Mmmmmmmmm..." The feeling is so great in their hearts and minds and because of that, everyone stood up and cheered for them.

"YEAH UNCLE SCROOGE!" Huey cheered.

"NICE AND SMOOTH UNCLE SCROOGE!" Dewey cheered.

"WE HAVE AN AUNT NOW! HA! HA!" Louie cheered.

"OHMYGOSH! I NEVER FELT SO HAPPY!" Webby cheered and hugged Dewey.

"So this is what marriage is like in the earth culture." Penumbra noticed with understanding as Della cheered and shook her brother while Daisy giggled at him.

"I love weddings!" Launchpad exclaimed and cried tears of joy to the point he wiped his tears on Gyro's tux. "What the frick!? That was my best tux!" He groaned as back at the altar, Scrooge carried his wife in bridal style and they walked on the aisle all the way out of the church as more picture taking and cheering took place. "Alright everybody! Reception time and that includes lunch!" Della announced as all cheered and started leaving the church. Right now, Duckworth got a wedding limo ready as Scrooge and Goldie boarded in and he drove off first.

Outside, "I just thought of something. How did you guys get here?" Huey asked the clique members. "Park and I got the idea of having our chauffeurs drive us to pick our friends up." Vickson revealed. "Yeah! We located everyone and we were driven here! Oh! There's our rides! We'll see you at the reception area!" Park called out as the gang excluidng the main 7 went to make their move.

"There's the limo!" Webby called out as right now, Drake and Gosalyn hopped onto a motorcycle and drove off. At the same time, Ty and Indy picked Lena and Violet up and they drove off. "Everyone's on track so far..." Huey noticed as he got into the limo and Launchpad drove them to the reception.

**And so...**

Wedding reception time as it cuts to the whole group in a high-class restaurant called the Golden Spoon(Parody of the buffet restaurant in Las Vegas called the Wicked Spoon). Everyone is all gathered as they sat in groups of 8 or 9 and right now, lunch is served. "All we can eat!" Louie cheered as he and his brothers queued up for the buffet. Lots of good and luscious food served as everyone helped themselves. "And there's plenty of Pep!" Louie cheered taking 4 cans as he sat down and started eating his lunch consisting of steak with stir-fried sliced vegetables consisting of carrots, potatoes and onions and gravy. Dewey soon joined his brother as his lunch consist of 2 deep-fried extra crispy chicken breasts with mashed potatoes, gravy and 3 slices of roast beef. "Mmmm...I think I'll get a second helping after this." He spoke. "Same." Huey soon showed up with lunch which is sushi with 2 pork chops and stir-fried broccoli. Webby then showed up sitting beside Dewey as she started eating her lunch which is 2 burger steaks with gravy, roast potatoes and a bowl of salad.

"Where's Lena and Violet?" Huey asked. "They're still queuing." From behind, Gosalyn arrived as she sat beside Webby. Her lunch is fried rice with shrimp, bacon bits, peas, carrots, onions and corn kernels. Then, Cornelius, Ingrid, Lena and Violet showed up with their lunches as they sat down with their friends.

As lunch goes on, music is being played. "I recognize that melody..." Louie can tell because from the entrance, "Behold! The 3 Caballeros!" Donald chanted as he, Panchitos and Jose made their entrance as they walked to the middle of the area and started their live performance. "Ooh! I love this band!" Daisy cheered as the band played some pop songs.

Everyone cheered to it as some of the guests started dancing to it. "Let's boogie." said Louie as he took Lena by the hand and they danced together. "This feels wonderful..." Lena thought as Dewey and Webby smiled at each other and they joined the dancing. "C'mon partner! Let's party!" Ingrid grabbed Cornelius as, "Wait partner! I don't know how to-"

Too late and Huey and Violet felt awkward for a moment. "So...you ever danced with cute boy?" Huey asked. "Uh...nope." Violet replied. "Well girl, this is your chance! Go for it!" The next thing it happened, Gosalyn grabbed Violet's hand, grabbed Huey's hand afterwards and made these 2 stand close together. "Have fun Casanova duck." Gosalyn teased Huey as he turned red realizing her actions on them.

"I'm kinda shy..." Violet admitted. "Me too. But still, let's take it easy." Huey then made the first move as he stepped around a bit first. Seeing the movement, Violet did the same thing and then, they started to get used to it.

With smiles, "I am starting to like this." They thought in unison as they continued dancing. And also, Della took pictures, "Oh my gosh! All my boys are dancing with the girls they like!" She thought excitedly as beside her, Scrooge and Goldie watched as they had a glass of wine and drank together. "Enjoyin yerself dear?"

"My dear Scroogie. I have never felt much happiness in my life. It even surpasses the happiness in treasures." Goldie replied as she got close and smooched his cheek. Scrooge smiled deeply as he poured for themselves another glass of wine.

After a while, the performance ends as everyone cheered for the band. "To the bride and groom! May their lives be fruitful and blessed!" Donald stated as Scrooge and Goldie smiled over it. "Amigos! They love us!" Panchitos exclaimed. Jose waved to the crowd and finally, Daisy ran to Donald and started smooching him all over his head. Everyone cheers and whistles at this while the triplets laughed.

After that, it's dessert time as Duckworth had some restaurant attendants help him bring in the wedding cake. The cake is large and simply a cheesecake with white icing and M&Ms sprinkled all over the top and the most notable feature is that the appearance is in a form of a dollar sign and 2 miniature figures of them in the centre. (And they're made of chocolate).

Scrooge and Goldie are standing in front of the cake ready to cut it as Goofy got ready. "Smile!" He called out as pictures were taken and they cut the cake. All cheered as, "Duckworth! Spilt it up fer everyone! Equal slices!" Scrooge ordered as Duckworth got to work as he first sliced a portion for the bride and groom and then, for the rest.

During the dessert. "I almost forgot." Goldie took the bouquet of flowers as of the girls and women got excited and went to approach her. "Catch!" Goldie threw it as all scrambled their way to get it.

It landed on the hands of Daisy Duck. "Yes!" She then gazed at Donald. "One day...one day our time will come." She thought gleefully as the females sat back but, "Hold on Webby." Webby stopped to see Goldie gesture her to come forward. Once they're face-to-face, "I got another one reserved for you. Seeing you and the blue one named Dewey Duck waltz in sync during the Christmas party amazed me. My dear Scroogie told me you 2 have become official. I hope this can strengthed your relationship." Webby felt elated as she took the bouquet and went back to seat as, "What's going on over there?" Huey asked. "Nothing much. I was just encouraged to continue to stay strong and be with the one I love dearly." Webby replied as she Dewey locked beaks onto each other. "Shit guys. Go get a room!" Cornelius exclaimed when Ingrid shoved him. "Ow! It was just a joke!"

**After the reception...**

It sure was great day for everyone as the reception ended in the afternoon and right now in this early evening. First, those invited went their way back home and stuff. Next, it cuts to McDuck Manor as Scrooge and Goldie are preparing for their honeymoon. They're seen bringing their luggage out and Beakly and Duckworth are watching them as from the staircase, "Now that they're married, Aunt Goldie will officially move here." said Louie. "She even made plans to move all her wealth into the Money Bin." said Huey. "That is after their one week honeymoon." said Dewey. "I wonder where they're going?" Webby asked. "Heard they're gonna do some stuff 'privately' on some private island that belongs to Goldie. If I remember, I was there watching Lena do modelling." Louie recalled.

Now down there, Scrooge and Goldie got their luggage out of the manor as Launchpad packed them all in the limo. "One week of relaxation huh Mr McDee?"

"Indeed. We'll be back from our honeymoon soon enough. Beakly! Duckworth! You 2 are in charge while we're gone." Scrooge told them as they nodded and the family came out. "Bye Uncle Scrooge!" The teens called out. "Take care and don't mess up tha mansion!" Scrooge called out as he and Goldie got in the limo and it drove off as the family waved goodbye to him.

As the limo drove, "Launchpad. Take us to tha docks and we'll take it from here!" Scrooge ordered. "Gotcha! I'll try not crash!" Launchpad as he drove on. "So Scroogie, can we do it now?" Goldie asked flirtatiously. "Not yet dear. First, we go to dat island you own." Scrooge began. "Oh yes you'll love it! Found it some time ago while sailing in my private yacht, built a villa there and yes, I was free and alive during the stay." Goldie replied. "Nice. Now come here love." Scrooge got Goldie close to him and they started to have a hot makeout session while the limo drives on.

**Whew! Writing this chapter ain't a piece of cake! I even need to go back and forth to include so many characters from the show and do more research to get a proper wedding sequence right! I hope this was written to your expectations but you can also point out improvements for me through reviews.**

**Alright. As far as I recall, I began this story on the first month of the year. It's been almost 9 months since I began and wow, this story is something! More than 16K views, 150 reviews and yeah, I mentioned it just now at the beginning of this chapter but I'll say it again, 50 chapters!**

**I thank you all for having fun reading this story. Expect more fun to come as I work on the plot and stay on track for events to follow in this story.**

**And yes, Goldie is now part of the McDuck family! Isn't it exciting?! There'll be more family moments in this story! Woo-hoo!**


	51. The Horrifying Cavern of Skulls

**Chapter 51: The Horrifying Cavern of Skulls!**

* * *

**A few days later...**

"Behold! For the first time, I lead you all to a great spring break adventure!" Della Duck briefed the teens. "And behold! My first time going on one!" Gosalyn cheered swinging her hockey stick.

Now the group is in the Sunchaser and Launchpad is piloting it. Della has planned an adventure and brought her sons, Webby, Lena, Violet and yeah, she was mentioned just now.

"So where are we going?" Louie asked as he checked his phone. Della then took out a map and placed it on the table as the teens gathered around. "I came across this in the archives. The Horrifying Caverns of Skulls!"

"Skulls? Cool." said Lena. "I can use one of those for science and to study the skeletal system." said Violet. "Among the skulls there's this one made out of obsidian." Della explained. "It must be worth finding it since obsidian is a precious stone." said Huey. "Is there a legend about this skull made out of obsidian?" Dewey asked. "Not quite sure yet but we'll find out when we reach out destination!" Della declared as the kids went back to their seats. "Anyone wanna play Maple Story?" Louie asked. "Cool! Let's log in!" said Dewey as the 7 teens took out their phones and logged into the game while Della went to check on Launchpad. "You want your turn Della?" He asked. "Of course." She replied as they switch seats. "I wonder how Mr McDee is doing in his honeymoon? It's been like a few days so far." Launchpad brought up. "Yeah come to think of it, I bet he's having a ball of a time with his wife." said Della as she continued piloting.

**Somewhere...**

On the private island, the villa is there. And it cuts to a bedroom and on a king-sized bed are Scrooge and Goldie cuddled close together and sleeping warm and peacefully. In addition, clothes and undergarments are on the floor. As the sun rises, Scrooge woke up and sat up. Bare chested he is as he gazed at his sleeping wife. He then started spooning onto her by lying on her and laying kisses on her face and neck. This was enough to wake her up. "What is this Scroogie? A morning wake up call?"

"Of course dear." Scrooge replied as Goldie giggled and kissed him back as Scrooge started to fondle and make love to his wife as she laughed and giggled about while pulling the covers over them for extra privacy from the readers.

After that, "So Scroogie, what to do next before I make you your breakfast and your tea?" Goldie asked as she sat up covering herself with the blanket. "Well..." Scrooge sure has naughty ideas up in his mind now...

Soon enough, the next scene cuts to a swimming pool. Then, Scrooge and Goldie emerged wet and partially submerged up to their necks and even Goldie's blonde hair looks wet and sexy in the pool. "Ooh Scroogie. Skinny dipping is so much pleasurable! Just like yesterday night when we made love in the Jacuzzi and even stripped each other off completely!" Goldie exclaimed as she swam around Scrooge teasing him sexually by shaking her tail feathers in front of his face. "Heh! Heh! Glad ya like it! Now come here!" Scrooge grabbed Goldie in an instant and the 2 lovers had a makeout session as they sank deep into the pool again for more fun and pleasures.

**Back to the adventure...**

Della landed the plane onto some open field where thick jungles are present. Everyone got out as Della read a map. "The route isn't gonna be easy. To get there, we have to cut a path to the cavern." Della stated. "Don't worry Della! Good thing I packed these!" From the plane, Launchpad threw down parangs and machetes sheathed and fell off at the same time.

"KSH!"

"I'm okay!"

"Nice! We can slice and dice our way through with ease!" said Webby as she unsheathed a parang. The blade is sharp and deadly. "Enough to fatally slice vines and branches in one swing." said Violet as she took a machete and examined it. "Okay, who can handle sharp blades?" Della asked. Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby and Gosalyn raised their hands. "Alright. Take any weapon and in a few minutes time, we shall head out!" Della declared. "Onward! To adventure!" Dewey and Webby cheered together. "From young to now, they still have the driven passion and excitement for adventure." Della thought with a smile as she drank some water from a canteen. Oh, she almost forgot. "Launchpad! Stay with the plane!"

"Gotcha Della!" Launchpad called out and he's reading a Darkwing Duck comic book.

**Exactly a few minutes later...**

"SHING! SHING!"

"CHT! CHT!"

The sound of the machetes and parangs swinging onto the vines and branches can be heard as the triplets, Webby and Gosalyn sliced through ahead while Della read the map and Lena and Violet just walked beside her. "We just got started and how long to get to this cavern?" Lena asked. "About a few kilometres from our landing zone to the location of the treasures." Della replied. "But we'll stop for breaks if ever you need one."

"Fair enough. That is why I packed plenty of consumable resources." Violet stated as they journeyed on. "Careful! There maybe be snakes, spiders and scorpions lurking in the jungles like this!" Webby told the group and, "Spiders!? Don't remind me..." Huey groaned as the triplets recalled their encounter when finding the golden armoury of Cornelius Coot. And then, "HISSSSS..."

"I hear snakes." Gosalyn noticed. "And I think it wrapped itself around me." said Violet. All stopped and looked behind. "A PYTHON!" Huey panicked as the python started to squeeze Violet. "Help...m...me!" She gasped as Lena picked up a rock and, "Hold still Vi!" She threw the rock and, "KSH!"

The python felt the impact on the face and it hissed in rage as it let go and slithered towards Lena but, "Gotcha ya little ugly rope!" Gosalyn grabbed it's tail and swung him around until she let go. "Heh. I guess it's gone." said Louie for the python was sent flying onto the leaves and bushes to their left. After that, they continued on.

**Some time later...**

"We are halfway there and soon, we'll reach the cavern before-"

"Shhh! Someone's passing by!" Webby shushed Della as the group hid behind the trees and bushes. Webby used her twin grapple gun to go up to hide and then, she saw them. 2 cloaked figures walking on a path. Both of them wore black cloaks that cover their appearance entirely except their faces in which they are sparrows.

"One thing's for sure, the artefact is in some cavern right?" The first one asked. "Correct. And it goes underground with traps and danger. At the bottom level of the cavern, the artefact is located there." The second one explained. "Interesting. The master will be pleased once our group acquires it for him." The first one stated. "In doing so, we will help achieve his goal. I often wonder what it is but our loyalty is strong and thus, we will do it for him!" The second one added as they left the area continuing their patrol.

Now that they're gone, the group left their hiding spots and regrouped. "Sounds like we have competition mom." said Huey. "I don't know who these guys are but nothing can stop us!" Della stated as she checked the map. "Alright. Let's go this way and the adventure continues!"

**A while later...**

"Soon we should be near." said Dewey as he cut a vine. "Yeah...and there are too many mosquitos!" said Webby as already, a few flew around her as she tried to slash them. "Catch Webby!" Violet threw to her an insect repellent. Catching it, Webby sprayed the area around her. "Much better. Thanks Violet!"

"No problem!" The hummingbird called out when her stomach growled. "It appears we are famished."

"Well, good thing I had Beakly pack for us bento lunch!" Della brought up. "Oh yeah! We were given a box each!" said Huey as the group sat down together. Good thing the area they're at has logs and little hostile species lurking around. As the group opened their boxes. "Wow..."

Okay, let's see what's for lunch?

Della has white rice with beef and broccoli.

Huey has spaghetti with tomato sauce and shredded cheese.

Dewey has white rice with chicken cutlet and diced carrots and potatoes.

Louie has a chicken burger with popcorn chicken and a biscuit.

Webby has a hamburger with chicken nuggets.

Lena has white rice with fried fish fillet with lemon sauce and coleslaw.

Violet has white rice with omelette and minced beef with spring onions.

And Gosalyn has 3 clubhouse sandwiches which has cheese, lettuce, tomato, luncheon meat and mayonnaise with 2 Italian sausages.

"Wow! Granny sure cooks like a pro!" Webby stated as she started eating her lunch. Good thing the bento lunches came with disposable utensils. "Actually...it was your uncle." Della revealed making the boys choke up. "Uncle Donald cooked all this?" Louie asked. "And granny actually packed the lunch for him?" Webby asked. "You want to know why he didn't go with us?" Della asked.

**Somewhere in Duckburg...**

A line is formed as people are queuing outside a new restaurant called, "Donald's Diner." Inside, customers are seated and served as Beakly is seen taking orders and slipping notes to the kitchen via a small hole. She also worked on the drinks.

In the kitchen, Donald can be seen viewing the orders and giving orders to Panchitos and Jose who have stepped up to help in the growing business. "Donald my amigo, never thought you'll open a place like this since you watch plenty of tutorial and cooking videos from this Gordon Ramsay!" Panchitos spoke up as he stirred a pot full of soup. "And not just that, once we earn plenty of dough, who knows that our band can finally start our very first world tour!" Jose spoke excitedly as he deep-fried French fries into the fryer. "It's too early to plan something big like this." Donald spoke up. "We got a long way to go to achieve our goal and I intend to work hard so that my business will be widely known by all of Duckburg!"

"Then I shall work alongside you so that when the time comes, the 3 Caballeros World Tour will come!" Jose stated. "Same! Hope we can play our music here." said Panchitos. "Of course we can do that." Donald assured to his friends as they continued working.

**Back to the group...**

"Just as I thought, all the time when he's been watching Gordon Ramsay videos." said Huey as he started eating his lunch. "Wow...it's still fresh and warm!"

"Yeah! I'm starving now! Less talk, more eating!" said Dewey as he started enjoying his lunch. "I got some water with me. If you need to quench your thirst, come to me." Della told the teens as they heartily ate their lunch. Della smiled at this as she opened her lunch. "Baked macaroni with cheese. My brother is something when it comes to cooking. It's no wonder he almost everyday grills meat at the houseboat." She thought with a smile as she started eating her lunch.

Once all had filled themselves full, nap time.

**After lunch and some rest...**

"Alright people! Let's move out! We're almost there and treasures await us in massive and vast piles!" Della announced as all woke up from their nap and continued the adventure.

And a while later, "At long last...we found it!" Della cheered and all could see the cavern. "Scary. It's shaped like a skull of a duck!" Violet described. "No wonder it's called the Horrifying Cavern of Skulls!" said Lena as she took a picture of it. "Wicked." She described the image as, "Now we can find some treasure especially the skull made out of obsidian!" Della declared. "Here I come treasure!" Louie ran to it. "Hey! Wait up!" Huey called out.

But unknown to them, a group of 20 cloaked figures showed up and they are lead by the same 2 cloaked figures that went on patrol just now, "It looks like we're not alone. Very well, let's get the job done and claim the artefact for our glorious master!" The first one called out as all cheered and drew swords and various equipment for exploring caves and stuff.

**Inside the cavern...**

"Everyone take out your flashlights. It's very dark in here." Della told the teens as they took them out and shined them in the cavern. "It's dark in here. Good thing " said Lena when someone tapped her. She turned around and, "BOO!"

"PAK!"

"OW! Babe, why did you slap me?"

"Greenie, why did you scare the shit out of me by flashing the light on your face while making your facial appearance spooky in front of me?" Lena asked back as Webby and Gosalyn laughed at Louie. In front of them, "Which skull has the perfect structure to study or research on?" Violet when she saw one resting on the wall of the cavern. She took the skull for examination only to "CLICK!"

"POP!"

A spear flew out from above landing in front of Della. "Oops." Violet exclaimed as she looked at the skull. "Vi, that one's expired." Lena stated as Violet threw the skull aside as, "Okay guys. Where's the treasure? Does anyone have a map for this cavern?" Louie asked. "Now that you mentioned it..." Della flipped the map of the route to the cavern to the other side and, "Wow. 2 maps in one paper!" Dewey exclaimed as all gathered to look at it. "It looks like we need to go down." said Huey. "And the inside is like an area full of catacombs!" said Violet. "Cool. Who knows how many people went inside and got wasted or rotted to death finding the treasure." said Lena as she took a picture of a pile of skulls nearby. After that, Violet checked them. "Nope. None of the above." She thought when, "Strike one!" Gosalyn used her hockey stick to swat the top skull on the pile as it flew past the others and, "THOK!"

"Congratulations Gos. You activated a trap." said Louie and the next thing it happened, a battle axe swung through between Huey and Dewey. "Close call!" Dewey exclaimed as the axe swung faster and faster. "I'll buy you guys some time!" Lena used her magic and stopped the axe. Those that did not pass through hastily went past the axe. Lena then passed through while channelling her magic and once through, she let go as the axe swung again. "Whew! That was close." Dewey stated as he took a step. "CLICK!"

"PRANG!" A hole opened up above the group. "AAAHHHHH!" That's the sound of them screaming as they fell through the hole.

But somehow, it led them down. "Now I see a way to get down to the treasures!" said Della as they looked around as she looked at the map again. "This is too easy! 3 levels down only!" She described pointing at the map. "But more killer traps?" Louie asked. "Yeah. That may the hard part of the adventure." Della can agree as they proceed on.

Now the second level is more dangerous than the first one because at the start, Dewey stepped on something on the ground and activated spikes that shot up and recall down and up again in a cycle on the ground. "Good thing Uncle Scrooge and I went through this trap before." said Huey as he stepped right and yeah, let's just say he got through without a scratch and found a lever on the wall. He pulled it down and the spikes stopped. "Nice one Hubert." Violet exclaimed. "Thanks." Huey replied smiling a bit as he leaned onto the wall and unexpectedly activated another trap. 3 buzzsaws emerged from the ground and started slicing through towards the group. "And more are behind us!" Gosalyn noticed as 2 buzzsaws are slicing through from behind. "Okay kids. Get out of the buzzsaws' ways!" Della told them as Gosalyn stick with her. As they got close, Huey observed something. "Guys! Run forward and stay on the paths between the 3 buzzsaws!" All got the message and ran forward and fast. The 2 buzzsaws are speeding by as Huey looked behind while running and soon enough, "Now stay on both sides and let the 2 buzzsaws slice by!" All got the message and stood aside as the 2 buzzsaws zipped by. "Nice thinking bro." said Dewey. "But soon they'll come back and shred our feathers." said Webby. "I think it's time to get us a moving platform." Lena then used her magic and ripped a section of the underground wall using it as a platform. All hopped onto it as Lena guided the platform to the other side. There, "Land us here Lena!" Webby told her and she complied. Once all touched ground, Della found a lever and pulled it to her. The sound of the buzzsaws died down. "In other words, they stopped." said Louie as Webby can be seen searching the rocky, underground walls and tapped onto something that caused another section of the wall to collapse. "Oh cool! An opening that will lead down to the last level!" Gosalyn noticed. "Alright! We are almost there!" Della cheered as all made their down but when Louie is about to go in, he heard something. "We're not alone..." He thought with vigilance as he proceeded on.

**At last...**

"We're here!" said Huey as all looked in front. "Something is glowing ahead of us and over there at the other side...treasure!" Louie went money crazy and ran off. "Louie, wait for us!" Della called out but too late, he's out of reach. "Great. Just great. He ran so fast without us and the treasure is just in front of us." said Huey when, "Guys! There's plenty of gold in here!" All looked up. "And I think I see that obsidian skull mom's hoping to find!"

"Oh my gosh! My green boy found it! Let's go!" Della cheered running off. The rest just shrugged their shoulders and just walked.

Soon enough, "Wow...so much treasure! This is the first time I'm seeing so much gold and silver!" Gosalyn exclaimed. The group is now in some small cavern full of treasure. There are gold bars, rings and bangles, diamonds, various precious stones and finally, "There it is. The skull made out of obsidian. Lying on top of the pile of skulls in front of us." Della exclaimed as she walked to it. Already, Louie took out a folded, empty sack from his backpack and started to fill it with whatever treasure he sees. "You sure you can fill all that?" Lena asked. "As much as I can." Louie replied as he put a gold bar in the sack and tied it up. "There. All I can carry. You gonna stand there and fill your share?" Louie asked. "Because Dewey, Webby and Gosalyn are filling up too."

While this was going on, Della reached it. "There it is!" She cheered as Huey looked at the skull. "It's only a skull made out of obsidian right?" He asked Violet. "Yes...but is there a legend on this treasure?" She asked when they noticed something.

The skull made out of obsidian appeared to have a faint glow. "Mom, I got a feeling you must not touch the skull. Something is not right with it." Huey began. "But Huey! We can't risk losing the opportunity! Uncle Scrooge always finds treasure with ease and I intend to do my best and prove to him I can handle this adventure and find treasure for him!" Della replied. "But mom! Have you ever considered some factors in the adventuring? Like safety, precautions or-"

"Huey, what are you trying to bring up?" Della asked. "I'm trying to bring up the fact that the skull isn't right! Violet and I saw a faint glow on the skull! And the glow is very dark. It's like-"

"Oh please! It must be the colour so let me just grab it and-"

"Seriously mom!? Why aren't you listening to every word I say?! I know you want to prove to Uncle Scrooge that it's possible for you to find the treasure without his guidance so as to prove to him your worth but please mom, every action has it's consequences and sometimes, things may not go according to your expectations!" Huey argued as and already, his anger is starting to rise. "I never had such an intense argument! Almost like the Mt Neverest adventure."

"What?" Della immediately stopped since her hand is an inch to getting the skull. And seeing that she got his attention, "Several years ago, us except Louie went to scale up the mountain and it was difficult due to the many icy perils and the discovery of wormholes. Uncle Scrooge made use of the wormholes and was so close to reach the top but as far as I know, the higher we go, the more unstable the mountain is and an avalanche is already on the move. We argued throughout the adventure and mostly when he's so close to the top." Huey explained. "What happened then?" Della asked. "He backed down and we all escaped in one piece by sledding down." Huey finished. "Even he, tends to back down for the sake of our safety. True that he never achieved in reaching the top but the most important thing is that we are all safe and alive to venture another day."

Della never expected this and before she could say anything, "BANG!"

All stopped what they're doing as from the entrance, "Heh. Heh. Thanks for leading us to this area you puny outsiders." From the entrance, the group of cloaked figures showed up as they're armed with swords, handguns, assault rifles and grenade launchers. The 2 cloaked figures leading them smiled as the rest went to the teens and held them hostage. "Who are you freaks and what do you want?!" Della asked backing away. "Our identities does not matter." said the first one. "What matters now is that we came for the treasure. It is known to have dark powers stored in it and we intend to use it for something that even you, puny individuals do not know." said the second one as they approached the obsidian skull. "I knew it! A legend does exist in this treasure and they knew of it but we don't!" Violet thought as from behind, "Hey! Give me that! I just filled it full!" Louie complained as 2 of the cloaked figures opened it to see the gold bars. "Lots of treasure. Let's take them all and the skull!" He called out as all cheered including the 2 leading ones. "Heh. Heh. Our master will be most pleased with our accomplishment." The first one thought as he decided to take the skull now when, "Wait!" He stopped to look at Huey as, "You have proven one thing that this skull has dark powers stored in it and it glows at a fixed rate. But taking it by hand is not a wise move. I'm warning you!"

"Ha! You think you can fool us so that we can be convinced?" The second one asked. "Indeed. If you're here for this treasure, you're wrong. It now belongs to us!" The first one declared and he took the skull with his own hands. "Big mistake..." Huey thought with worry.

And as he thought, the skull glowed and unleashed a wave of dark energy throughout the area and then, rumbling took place. "Oh great. Just great! We're all gonna die!" Louie whined as the cloaked figures started to panic. Already, chunks of rocks from above are collapsing and this gave Webby an idea. "Guys! Hold onto to me!" She called out as all gathered around her leaving the cloaked figures to panic and flee the long way. Once all are present, Webby drew out her twin grapple gun and fired a shot through one of the holes. "Quick thinking!" Dewey complimented as she reeled the whole group up.

They were able to get up one level above but the rumbling got a lot worse and Louie nearly fell through a hole but Lena and Gosalyn saved him quickly. "Let's run while we have the chance!" Della told the group as they started running. Collapsing took place until, "Another hole!" Webby called out as, "Fire at will!" Della told her as she fired her twin grapple gun while all held hands to connect to Webby as she reeled herself up along with the others.

Another level up and, "The way out!" Violet pointed out. "We better hurry or we'll be sealed in forever!" said Huey all as made a quick dash for the exit.

"OOF!"

That's the sound of all of them stumbling out of the cavern as it collapsed completely. "Well that was one short-lived adventure." said Dewey. "Well at least we got some treasure but we could gotten even more or everything!" said Louie for the group managed to get away with the sacks of treasure. "And I can't get my hands on that skull." said Della. "But you are right Huey. As long as we're safe. That's all that matter even if we can't achieve our aims." Upon hearing those words, Huey hugged his mother as, "Speaking of the skull..." Gosalyn then opened her backpack and, "The obsidian skull!" Webby recognized as all gathered around. "But how did you manage to acquire it? Just now, it unleashed a lot of dark energies in an unstable manner when held by the hands physically." Violet stated.

"Well can I say..." Gosalyn began.

_"When the skull bomb itself up, it shook the place it went flying up and seeing it, I used by bag to catch it."_

_Scene shows the cavern shaking as all stumbled and Gosalyn saw the obsidian skull flying up and down to her direction so using her backpack, she slid and caught it._

"Amazing Gosalyn! You have the makings of a great adventurer." Della complimented her. "Well, this adventure sure is something!"

"At least we got treasure and the skull so in summary, we can call it a day." said Huey. All agreed as they headed back to the Sunchaser. "I wonder what we're gonna do with the obsidian skull?" Huey asked Della. "Remember that it's unstable with the strange, dark energies in it."

"Don't worry Huey. I know a place to store it." Della assured to him.

**Later back at the manor...**

It cuts to an empty vault as Gosalyn dropped the skull onto some small pillar support. "The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck. How can we forget this pink?" Lena recalled. "Ah yes. The sword horse and other sacred or cursed objects left here because of how dangerous they are." said Webby and while waiting, the triplets explored the bin. "So much expensive stuff to touch!" said Dewey as he pressed a button and saw a glowing battle axe swinging around wildly. "Cool..."

"Okay guys. We're done here. We better leave so that Duckworth can lock it up." Della told the teens as she closed the vault and they left the other bin.

At the same time, the skull glowed some more and the dark energies in it continue to resonate...

**Dang it. I was suppose to get this chapter done last week but urgent matters have got my attention and I need to report back to the army very early. But still, I never forget the story at least.**

**Anyway, I rarely write adventures and it's time I start mixing around between school life, adventures and lots and lots of high school fun!**

**At the same time, is the skull more than just a skull glowing with dark energy? This is just the beginning but not to be focused on yet. Alright, next chapter to work on let's do this! Woo-Hoo!**


	52. Hands on Harassment

**Chapter 52: Hands on Harassment**

* * *

**Some time later...**

It is the month of May and it's the last month of school before summer vacation. "And we're in the first week of may so far." Huey thought as he and his brothers and friends are fixing their lockers. "We returned 3 days ago since Spring Break is over and today is the day that-"

"Oh no. Report Card Day." Louie cringed as he opened his locker. "Worried that you'll repeat Freshman Year?" Dewey asked. "Maybe." Louie replied. "I did study though."

"Yup. B.O.Y.D sure did more work than you." Lena chuckled as the rest stared at Louie. "You got to be kidding me..." Huey thought when the bell rang. All quickly scrambled their way to class.

But somehow in the girl's bathroom. "The bell rang. Better wash my hands first." A cheerleader is seen doing so when she heard a sound. "Huh?" She looked around for a moment and then, a silhouetted figure emerged from the cubicle and, "AAAAHHHHHHH!"

**In class...**

"Here are your report cards. I trust that you all did your best." Mrs Val started handing out large, brown envelopes to the whole class. Once all had them, they opened them slowly and in anxiety. Huey just pulled it out and, "Score!" He thought as his report card shows all As. He looked to his right, he saw a pleased Violet with As too.

In the next class, "Whew! Made it!" Dewey has a few As and some Bs and Cs. "I did good if you ask me!" Webby exclaimed as Dewey looked at her report card. She got As and Bs. And beside them, "Whew! Kirby, we survived!"

"I know right?" Kirby agreed with Casey for they both got Bs and Cs. "Damn. I gotta do better." Gosalyn exclaimed for she got only 2 Bs and the rest are Cs

And in the next class after the other, "You really need to do more of the work yourself." Lena told Louie as he got a few Bs and many Cs. "Same goes for you if you want to be like your sister." He replied for Lena got only an A, 2 Bs and the rest are Cs.

**Lunch hour...**

The besties clique just finished lunch actually and now, dessert time. Dewey and Webby are sharing a banana split, Huey and Violet are drinking coffee flavoured milkshakes and Louie and Lena are sharing an ice cream cake. Gosalyn, Jennifer and Madoka are eating a cupcake each while Shard, Damien and Duncan shared a plate of cookies.

"So how did you all do in your subjects?" Violet asked the group. "I got all As but a C in PE." Jennifer spoke first. "Lol. I got all Cs. All the way! Ha! Ha!" Duncan replied with sarcasm. "I'm decent. Just like the night when the vampire preys." said Shard as he ate a cookie.

Then, "So what's the school gonna do with the rest of our time before summer?" Shard asked. "I recall from my last student council meeting, we are planning the homecoming dance." Violet revealed. "Interesting. What has the council planned so far?" Jennifer asked as she nibbled on her cupcake. "So far, it'll be at the gymnasium, we got DJ Bass Sultan to run some tunes, a stage has already been built for the principal to do his speech, food and beverages have been planned and will be catered on that day and last for not least, the crowns for the homecoming king and queen are ready."

"Awesome! I bet Lena and I will be voted for that!" said Louie as Lena cuddled to him in agreement.

As they continued their dessert and conversation, a scream echoed throughout the school. "Whoa. Loud like the opera singers." Damien described. "And it calls for trouble." said Dewey as the clique left the table and their desserts to check it out.

Outside the cafeteria, all saw the prefects sealing a portion of the area. A few stood on duty and a few are in the middle of the investigation. One prefect named Danny is taking pictures of the crime scene and 2 others named Bill and Charlie are comforting a crying cheerleader and another is checking the scene.

"What in the world..." Huey wondered when Cornelius and Ingrid showed up. "Not another incident!" Ingrid groaned. "Same as the many cases we have." Cornelius groaned in agreement. "Cases? What is going on in the school?" Huey asked and they took notice. "Starting from the first day of May, we are receiving cases of cheerleaders and rich girls being harassed sexually." Ingrid began. "You mean they got molested?" Violet asked. "Something like that." Cornelius replied and he continued on. "For 3 days, we've increased patrols and posted security lines near every girl's bathroom in the school."

"And none of this worked right?" Huey guessed. "Uh...yeah. We were unable to find and apprehend the perpetrator. He was pretty sneaky enough to escape before we even show up." Cornelius replied as he and Ingrid went back to their duties. The rest went back to their desserts except for Huey and Violet. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Violet asked. "Yup. Dewey and Webby did this before a few times. And this is a whole, new and different mystery to solve." Huey replied as they nodded at each other with smiles.

**After school...**

"You want to what?" Cornelius exclaimed in surprise. "What's wrong with helping you prefects solve an ongoing crime?" Violet asked. "Bold words I can say Sabrewing." Ingrid exclaimed. "And do you have an answer to our request?" Huey asked. "Ugh...it's still not gonna be easy but sure, come with us. We're heading to the pool." Cornelius ordered.

**At the school swimming pool...**

Several prefects are at work as right now, 3 girls wrapped in towels and seated at the bleachers are shivering in fear as a prefect named Cedric interrogated them. "You 3 were changing into your swimsuits and then, the molester made his move?"

"Yes! He groped us one by one fast and made a dash! We couldn't even call for help..." One of them replied as she and her friends started to cry. Nearby, "Every interrogation is the same right?" Huey asked. "Correct. It is said that this molester only wore a pitch black trench coat and a black hat. None of the victims saw his face though they do see the fact that he's big." Ingrid explained. "Has he ever done something else besides molesting?" Violet asked. "Well, we got a few victims mentioning that he steals their panties and once, he took a picture of a group of cheerleaders taking showers after practice and they saw him do his photo finish." Cornelius recall. "Okay, one thing's for sure, the prev wears the same attire, is bold enough to harass girls with his flithy hands openly and makes quick getaway before you guys can even make your move." Huey analysed. "So, ever thought of the countermeasures? Like set a trap or an ambush point?

**So with that...**

"Ingrid, we're all in position. Let's hope it works."

"I hope so too Yoko."

Keeping her walkie-talkie, Ingrid hid by the wall with her partner, Huey and Violet and they waited. "Let me get this straight. Put a dummy of a girl inside, wait for the perpetrator to work his magic and when he realizes the trap, we all storm in and take him down right?" Cornelius asked. "Right. Saw this in a movie. Could work." said Violet. They waited for some time and, "What the fuck?!"

"He's in! Everyone move in!" Cornelius ordered as those hiding made their move entering the bathroom but when Huey and the others tried to go in, "POW! WHAM! BAM!"

"Something's not right." Violet can tell as beatins can be heard and then, a prefect named Josef was sent flying out of the bathroom bruised. "Don't tell me..."

"He can fight?" Huey finished Violet's sentence as the beatings died down. Ingrid entered the bathroom and found 5 male prefects wrecked. "S-Sorry guys! He sure finished us f-fast!" A cat prefect named Wayne reported and groaned.

"Looks like we got some serious research to do." said Ingrid.

**Later in the meeting room...**

"This isn't good. We're starting to get complaints about the sexual harassments." Sethur told the prefects as they're in the middle of an emergency meeting. "Any clues so far?"

"Same as always chief." Horatio reported and often times, the prefects call their clique leader the head prefect or chief which is fine to him. "But in a recent attempt to ambush him, he somehow knows some key moves in self-defense." Ingrid added. "Hmmm...so he can fight..." Sethur thought deep and walked around a bit. "Odd. Our chief usually is a quick thinker..." Cornelius thought as he cleaned his sunglasses when, "Tomorrow, I want you all to interrogate all students from the various martial arts clubs. From karate, pro wrestling, capoeira and so on." Sethur ordered. "But that guy's big! How is it possible to know which club he belongs to?" A penguin prefect named Anthony asked. "Yeah! We even have a record on a list of big-sized people including you." A koala prefect named Hanna exclaimed. "Ha! Ha! Yes I too am big but I won't get my hands dirty over this." Sethur replied and laughed. "Alright. I'm closing the office. You all can leave."

All the prefects packed up and left the meeting room leaving the chief behind. "Whew! Looks like I have my own privacy." He thought as he went his office and locked the door. By the time he did that, Horatio returned. "Sorry to bother you chief! I forgot my-" Sethur was nowhere to be see though his own office is locked. "Never mind. He may have left or something." Horatio thought as he found what he's looking for, took it and left.

**The next day...**

After school, the prefects got to work. 2 of them named Karl and Travis are seen asking questions to the members of the Muay Thai Club. Another 2 named Penelope and Perceval approached the Karate Club and another 2 named Pang-Yi and Emily are doing their job to the members of the Pro Wrestling Club.

Right now, Cornelius and Ingrid are getting intel from the Boxing Club in the school gym. "Sure, Biff is the biggest in our club but his muscles make him look buff and strong." Vickson told them as at the ring, "He's right! I grew into this thanks to the years of boxing I went through!" Biff called out as he worked on his moves with Park.

As this goes on, a scream can be heard. "Odette!" Darby recognized as the preppies including Louie went out to investigate. "There's a bathroom nearby!" Biff stated as they went there to see Odette crying on the floor. Huey and Violet are already there as, "Odette! What happened?" Darby asked. "H-He was here! He startled me and I struck him! He then tried...tried to violate me...forcefully!" Odette burst into tears as Darby comforted her. Huey and Violet then approached Cornelius and Ingrid. "Any progress so far?"

"Nope." Ingrid replied when, "Hey...Odette. What are you holding?"

"This? Oh, when he tried to violate me, I unintentionally ripped it off." Odette is holding onto a piece of fabric. "Nice. We finally have a lead." Cornelius spoke as Ingrid went inside the bathroom. There, "I found something!" Only Violet entered as, "Fingerprints. You better take a picture of it so that you can run some tests." She suggested as Ingrid took out her phone and snapped a pic. There, her walkie-talkie buzzed and, "We have a situation at the jock's clubhouse!" A female prefect's message was transmitted as, "On our way!" Ingrid and Violet then left as, "Cornelius, to the jock's clubhouse!"

"Got it Ingrid." He replied as he and Huey nodded at each other and followed the girls.

**At the Jock's Clubhouse...**

"So what's the status Abigail?" Ingrid asked a female red parrot. "2 cheerleaders harassed in the clubhouse, jocks came to investigate but the culprit escaped by smashing a window and escaping through it." Abigail replied as already, prefects are working through and, "He escaped by breaking a window." Huey asked. "Then that would mean-"

"Blood! Shattering the window will cause shards to break out and they can pierce skin." Violet stated. "And then, by acquiring blood, a DNA scan can identify the culprit!"

"Whoa! You sure know some detective insights." Ingrid exclaimed. "Well...Hubert and I often read detective novels in the library during free time after school." Violet stated. "We read Sherduck Holmes, Nancy Drake and many more." Huey added as, "No wonder. Oh well, let's go inside." said Cornelius and he and Ingrid went in.

There inside, they took out magnifying glasses and inspected the area. "What a mess this place is." said Ingrid when, "I see some glass shards on the floor."

"And I'm checking the broken window." Cornelius scanned it and, "Bingo. Blood shard found." He gestured a prefect to come to him and he gave him instructions. The prefect did as told and gave him a Ziploc bag and a tweezer. Using the tweezer, Cornelius plucked the blood-stained shard and carefully placed it inside. "Ingrid. I got what we need."

"Nice one partner." She replied and they left the clubhouse. Now outside, Huey and Violet are waiting when, "I thought of something Violet. You think we can try checking the broken window from outside?"

"Why Huey?" She asked. "Just thinking. Now come on." He replied and they went to the wall on their right. There, "Ah...makes sense now." Violet took a picture and they went back to their original place and there, "Where have you been?" Ingrid asked. "Oh not far but we have something for you." Violet sent the photo to Ingrid as she checked it. "Awesome..." She exclaimed. "Well, it seems we have enough evidence to uncover our perpetrator." said Cornelius. "Agreed. Thanks to our friends here who aided us well." said Ingrid as she even stated this. "You guys really know some detective insights. Somehow, you guys missed your calling but still, there's room for the prefects clique. Interested?"

"We'll pass Ingrid. We just enjoyed reading detective novels and indeed, we know some detective insights." Violet replied. "And now that you got your evidences, it's all up to you guys now." said Huey as he and Violet took their leave. "No time to rest yet. Let's go to the computer lab and run some tests." said Cornelius.

**At the computer lab...**

This is where students do their projects that involves creating powerpoints, sketching digital art, research and many more especially computer gaming which is the most popular activity everybody likes to do.

Now the prefects are seen watching another prefect run the tests. "Juarez sure is an expert in running DNA tests and other known forensics." said Cornelius. "Right now, she's teaching Yoko her skills." said Ingrid as in front of them, the second year female guinea pig is seen making preparations. "Alright. Step by step and we'll piece all the pieces together like a puzzle." Juarez spoke and it begins.

"First, the fabric." She took the fabric and placed it under a scanner linked to a computer. Scanning took place and it's completed.

"Second, the fingerprints." She uploaded the image in the computer and did a scan. It took some time and after a few minutes, it's complete.

"Third, the blood-stained glass shard." She placed the Ziploc bad under the scanner and 2 scans took place. One for the shard and the other for the blood. Both were completed soon enough.

"Fourth, the footprint." Just like the fingerprints, same procedure.

"And finally, the scanning to unveil the identity of this perv or molester who's been harassing girls with his own, filthy hands." Juarez keyed in some data linking all the scans that she ran and then, a link is established and a scan to unveil everything is in progress. All watched as time passes. "It's almost done!" said Cornelius and, "PING!"

"Good! Opening time." Juarez pressed a button and it revealed it but what they saw shocked them as printing took place.

"Impossible..." said Juarez.

"It can't be..." Ingrid exclaimed.

"Looks like he's gonna have to answer to us everything." said Cornelius shaking his head in disappointment.

**So the next day...**

"Ah...another day and I look forward to the weekends tomorrow." Sethur thought positively as he entered the meeting room only to see the prefects waiting for him. About 14 of them. "Early I see?"

"We need to talk Sethur." Cornelius began. "About what?" He asked as he closed the door. "Everything. All about your latest activities involving sexually harassment to the many girls in this school." Ingrid replied as all the prefects had serious looks on their faces. "Uh...are you all out of your minds?" Sethur asked. "Everything is undeniable head prefect. On the table in front of you are all the evidence we have that you are the molester!" Juarez stated as Sethur noticed them all. "Let's start with the fist clue. This fabric belongs to some black trenchcoat. And guess what? We checked your office and turns out you own one and this coat I'm holding now matches the fabric torn!" Juarez then took it out and there's a torn area on it shocking Sethur.

"For the second clue, a DNA scan took place and your fingerprints that was scanned and pictured matches." Juarez went to the table and showed him the scans rendering him speechless.

"The third clue is a challenge but it has everything." She then pointed at the blood-stained glass shard. "Reckless of you to break the window open and escape at the cost of some minor injuries. That's why we acquired a small sample which is enough to match your DNA." She then showed him the scan results on the paper and he said nothing.

"And finally, footprints. You were foolish to not cover your tracks and we got a clear image of it. Soiled it may be but it clearly matched your foot size. We even found these in your office. Something tells us all that you always wear these boots for your harassment activities and boom, evidently proven when we checked your office." Juarez then had a hedgehog prefect named Ignatius to show him the boots. "There's mud around it and it matches your foot size." He stated.

"So in summary, you have lost and nothing can save you now since we have all the evidence to prove it." Horatio stated. "I even noticed your suspicious behaviour in which you locked yourself in your office and I dug a bit and uncovered this." He took out the school yearbook. "I dunno how many girls you want to harass when you looked at their pictures but it all ends here now."

Sethur was completely speechless from all this. "It seems I taught you well. Very well. I even knew that the door I entered through is locked. But still..." All of a sudden, he shoulder barged the door down along with 2 prefects named Peter and Frank who were outside the whole time. "He's escaping! All prefects, stop him at all costs!" Cornelius ordered as they all gave chase.

This morning sure begins with a bedlam as all over the school, every prefect is on high alert searching for their leader as Sethur made an attempt to flee the school. "Impossible! Unacceptable! I must-" Too late as he found himself at the main hall trying to escape by the front entrance and already, every single prefect all ran up and formed a circle.

Sethur can see that as his eyes looked at all available members. Cornelius, Ingrid, Horatio, Yoko, Josef, Danny, Wayne, Emily, Karl, Seymour, Travis, Sanders, Valentina, Darwin, Blast, Juarez, Randall, Laura, Jordan, Jerome, Dougie, Rey, Gene, Javan, Hillary, Olivia, Abigail, Peter, Frank, Ignatius, Bill, Charlie, Penelope, Perceval, Jae-Young, Markus, Anthony, Padma, Cedric, Ernie, Hanna, Friza, Pang-Yi and To-Ri.

"You can't do anything now. You have lost big time. And sorry to say this but every prefect here is all ashamed of your actions." Horatio spoke and a flabbergasted Sethur just slumped down on his knees in defeat. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Later on after school...**

"Extra! Extra! We got big news in store for you!" The students from the Newspaper Club are seen handing out newspapers as, "So the head prefect Sethur is the molester all along!" Louie read. "Unbelievable! This clique leader really had the guts to go beyond the school values and rules!" said Gosalyn. "I knew they'll crack the case." said Huey as the 2 prefects showed up. "Sad to say that Sethur will be in juvenile. Though he'll still graduate but not here." Cornelius began. "We also learnt that he scores out bad with girls and harboured envy that he couldn't get a girlfriend all the way until his final year which got wasted due to his actions against the school." Ingrid added. "In the end, Horatio became the new head prefect aka, clique leader." Cornelius finished it as, "Anyway, you guys got plans for homecoming?" Ingrid asked.

"This is what we're about to talk about. Let's discuss it over some fun at the mall. Clique bonding time!" said Louie as the group left the school chatting about.

**I am so hyped and excited at the same time! Yes, it was mentioned in this chapter. Homecoming! This is where the party is on! Can't wait to work on it!**

**However, I got some training exercise ahead but the good news is, it's the last one because next month, I graduate from the army and that means one thing, frequent updates! Yes!**

**Let's hope I can survive and finish my training alive! And then, if I make it, I'm gonna feel more relaxed than ever when I write my stories. Woo-hoo!**


	53. The Homecoming Dance!

**Chapter 53: The Homecoming Dance!**

* * *

**On the last week of May...**

To begin the first day of the week, everyone's talking about it excitedly.

"The homecoming dance is near!"

"I'm gonna ask Rachel to the dance!"

"Party time before summer!"

The Homecoming Dance is an event that will mark the end of the school year. Also one last moment for graduating students because the day after homecoming is their graduation.

Yes, this is gonna be the main focus as it cuts to the cafeteria. Now, let's meet some new faces that were introduced in chapter 4.

On a table sat 10 cheerleaders. All rich, beautiful, mean and heartless like they think they own this school and who knows? The city. Alright, a little review to recap them each with additional info

Mandy Wildrider is the leader. The richest and most beautiful girl ever in the school but also the worst of the worst, the biggest bitch and a menacing tyrant to many students.

Kimberly Mysner is the right hand girl and is athletic in cheerleading and gymnastics. (Also known to be the only nice girl in the group but no one knows except Webby)

Stacey, Tracey and Lacey are triplets like the boys and they're the bodyguards of the group. Known to have learnt mixed martial arts.

Bonnie Wallace is not only the second meanest girl in the group but the most sarcastic girl in the group.

Paulina Ramirez tends to be flirty using her looks to seduce boys to do her bidding.

Simone Sharpino on the other hand is a menace forcing the weak to do her dirty work.

Lisa Silverwing spends most of her time on her phone and has knowledge on the trends and posts in social media.

And last for not least, Connie Du Bois. The dumbest girl in the school but has a taste of fashion that really makes her smart in this topic.

So to begin with, the 10 girls are having lunch and gossiping about some students negatively.

"You know that vamp kid named Annie? I broke her fangs by punching them!" Lacey spoke first. "What a sucker." said Bonnie. "Just like that nerd named Pell that I made him do all my homework and all I did is stretch my legs."

"Gee, so many people in this school are incredibly lame. And that gave us numerous advantages to make them serve us." Mandy stated as the girls laughed except Kimberly because she's drinking her grape juice.

Now onto another table where the Besties Clique sit. "Any plans after school?" Huey asked while eating a watermelon slice. "Nothing much except practicing our dance moves after school." said Dewey. "True. We often meet up with 2 of our breakdance partners to practice dance moves." said Webby. "So who are you guys meeting?" Kirby asked as he drank his lemon and lime juice. "Some blue jay named Deco Caldoza and a bat named Ben Ni Dong. We call him B.N.D for short and because it suits his stage name, Break N Dance." Dewey replied when announcements are made.

"Attention students of Duckburg High. First of all, Final Year students are to collect their graduation robes after school for their upcoming graduation day. Deadline is on Wednesday. Second as the whole school knows, the Homecoming Dance is coming soon. Tomorrow, all will receive their invitations on their first lesson and last for not least, candidates have been selected for the roles of the Homecoming King and Queen. Here are the nominees for the King."

All paid attention to that.

"First, Ted Sinclair." The football team cheered for Ted as he stood on the table and flexed his muscles.

"Second, Zachary Bolton." The basketball team cheered for him and gave him fist bumps.

"And last for not least, Dewey Duck." That shocked everyone surprisingly. Then, every girl started screaming in excitement as they all went crazy over him. For the besties clique, "Whoa Dewford. Who would have guessed." said Louie. "Real nice. For the guy who's the popular basketball player and the centre of attention of the majority of the girls ever since the first day." said Huey.

Even so, Mandy and her peers went dreamy over him as the announcement continues on. "Now here are the nominess for the Queen."

All silenced themselves and paid attention to that.

"First, Mandy Wildrider."

The whole school gave a loud applause to her and many boys cheered for her. She really loves the attention as she blew kisses and displayed flirtatious looks at the boys.

"Second, Kimberly Mynser."

Same reaction too like just now except she just smiled simply and humbly. "Well Kimberly, I wish you all the best." Mandy told her best friend as they hi-5 each other. "How can she wish her all the best? Only fairies and genies do the wishing." Connie stated as the girls facepalm over her.

"And last for not least, Webby Vanderquack."

That shocked the girls as the whole school all gave a loud applause to Webby and it's louder than Mandy's. At the same time, "I...I'm nominated?" Webby asked surprisingly. "Of course Webs! You're so lucky to get into the spotlight!" said Lena as all cheered for her.

But back to the mean girls, "What is going on? Who is this Webby Vanderquack?! Never heard of her!" Mandy complained. "Well...I heard she's the granddaughter of some housekeeper who works with the well-known Scrooge McDuck." Simone stated. "And that explains her acquittance with him." Paulina added. "How pathetic. It's like she has no parents at all and yet she got acquitted with the richest duck in this city?! I'm telling you all, that makes her an outcast. She has no place in this school, in this city and in this earth!" Mandy stated arrogantly. The girls laughed in agreement but Kimberly looked a bit worried about her.

**Later after school...**

"I just thought of something. Why is that Webby nominated?" Tracey asked. "Good question. Let me check social media." Lisa took out her phone and scrolled through. "Interesting. A lot of people say that Webby's the nicest duck they ever met. Gives them smiles which makes them happy, is also smart in studies and kicks ass."

"Interesting. I can give her that but still, I know for sure I'll be the homecoming queen and then, I get to have Dewey Duck as my boyfriend if ever he wins the title of King! Yes!" Mandy squealed excitedly as, "Connie! I need your fashion expertise to make me look like a hot model!"

"No problem! Fashion's always been my fortress!" Connie replied. "You mean, forte?" Simone corrected. "Oh." Connie replied but also thought of something. "Wait, what's forte?" All facepalm again. "OMG...no wonder you escaped English failure by a hair's breadth..." Kimberly groaned.

**Meanwhile...**

"I must say, I knew you deserve to be nominated!" said Violet as it cuts to the girls in Webby's room. "So how did you all come up with the nominating part?" Luna asked. "Ah yes, during one of the student council meetings, Ellis asked about the popularity charts and it reveals that our nominees are on top rankings." Violet explained. "We then randomized in selecting 3 nominees from both genders each and the results are printed."

"So in other words, Webby got lucky to be nominated." said Madoka. "Precisely." Violet replied as, "So...what's so special about the King and Queen titles?" Webby asked. "Well girl. I heard that when you get voted, you and the king will be the most popular couple ever in homecoming!" Lana stated. "And every homecoming will have exclusive prizes to be won!" Jennifer added. "This year I did some research and the prize of winning the homecoming King and Queen will get $1000 dollars gift vouchers each!"

"Boring." Gosalyn spoke up surprising the other girls. "I'm referring to the prize. Can't they think of something else instead of some voucher? You can earn this stuff at the mall."

"Did I forget to mention that the gift voucher is actually a consolation prize? The real prize will not be revealed until the King and Queen has been elected." Violet revealed last minute. "So it's a secret from the student council?" Gosalyn asked and then, "How about I make you spill the beans this instant!" She pounced on Violet locking her arms as the other girls got her off. "Damn Gos! You've been hanging with Duncan too much in terms of punk ass behaviour!" Ingrid stated.

Just then, Goldie McDuck entered the girls. "What are you girls blabbering about? I hear so much commotion while I'm watching the news."

"We're just talking about Webby being one of the nominees for the title of Homecoming Queen." Lena replied. "Homecoming Queen? Ooh. That one in some dance event is it?" Goldie guessed and all nodded. "Perfect! I think I can give you girls a hand in a fashionable way! Follow me for an all girl's outing!"

**And so...**

It now cuts to the mall as Goldie lead the 10 girls to the boutique shop. "Please don't make me wear something colourful and bright." Leticia requested. "I wonder what your aunt has in store for us?" Jennifer asked Webby. "Beats me but I know for sure, her knowledge in fashion is astounding!" Webby replied. "Yeah...that fashion thing I did with her back then..." Lena recalled in her mind as Goldie spoke to some lady and after that, "Alright girls, pick a dress and have fun with the fittings." She told them as they cheered and looked around except Leticia who just walked and looked.

**At the same time...**

"So which girl are you gonna ask out to the dance?" Louie asked. "I don't know. I feel like asking Madoka..." Vickson spoke first. "Dude, you wanna ask a female greaser?" A surprised Park asked as it cuts to the game room in McDuck Manor where the guys are hanging out. Louie, Park and Vickson are throwing darts, Russell is eating a bowl of cheese-flavoured chips, Ennui is drinking iced lemon tea and watching Duncan, Damien, Huey and Melvin play table football and Dewey, Casey, Kirby and Cornelius are having a ball around the pool table.

"Yo you better watch yourself. Rich parents don't like rich kids dating kids from lower classes and shit." Ricardo warned him. "Because I saw this shit before."

"Dude, I can manage. I just wondered how it'll go." Vickson replied. "Wait a frickin minute, why are you so interested in that mechanic?" Duncan asked as all stopped what they are doing. Even Casey missed a shot and got a scratch from pocketing the cue ball into the pocket. "Uh..." Vickson was speechless. Then the guys laughed. "Pathetic. There is really no explanation to your growing crush?" Ennui asked. "Okay fine! She once fixed my father's car and I was most impressed by her talent but what disgusted me is that my dad paid her a measly 50 bucks!" Vickson revealed. "I find it unfair and spoke to her."

"And what did you do?" Huey asked. "I gave her 500 bucks. Because my dad promised to pay her that amount but he broke his word. She was pretty moved by my care somehow." Vickson ended the story and, "So, are you 2 gonna start dating soon enough?" Duncan asked. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Russell is laughing because it's funny!" Russell spoke as all laughed leaving Vickson embarrassed. "Oh well, we'll see how it goes on the night of the dance itself." said Louie as he threw a dart but, "CHT!"

"OW!" Kirby shrieked removing the dart from his cat tail. "My bad." Louie thought.

**On the night of the Homecoming Dance...**

"There! All done!" Huey is all suited up wearing his formal attire. It's the same one he wore during the Christmas party last year. Also, Dewey and Louie are wearing the same thing. "One difference is I need to look formal and rich!" Louie stated as he wore a gold wristwatch. "On the other hand, I look good enough to win the Homecoming King title!" said Dewey as he looked at the time. "Let's go guys! The dance begins at 7:30pm and I don't want to miss the opportunity to showcase my dance moves!" So with that, they left their room.

When they arrived at the main hall, Webby was waiting for them and oh boy, Dewey had never seen such radiating beauty in her for she's wearing a hot pink, glittering strapless dress with purple high heels, her hair is curled up and she even wore the necklace Dewey gave her during Christmas. "I think you're getting some sex appeal." Louie teased. "Is it just me or is her dress a bit revealing on the front?" Huey teased along as Dewey's face is as red as a tomato.

But anyway, "Are you guys done? We have to get going." Webby reminded them as outside, Launchpad is waiting for them and then, Goldie arrived. "Ah...ready for the homecoming I see?"

"Yes Aunt Goldie. We'll be making out way then." Huey replied as, "By the way, you like the dress Webby's wearing? I picked it for her and it suits her attractively." Goldie revealed to Dewey and he smiled over it as, "I'll inform the others abut your event. Enjoy." Goldie told the teens as they exchanged goodbyes and left the manor. Outside, they got in the limo and it drove off.

**A while later...**

"Call me when you're done!" Launchpad called out as he dropped the teens and drove off. "So the dance will be in the gymnasium right?" Louie asked. "Yup. We got the invitations so far and-"

"Yo guys!"

They looked behind to see the clique showing up. The guys wore nice suits and the girls wore attractive dresses. "Sweet! Since when all the chicks in our clique look hot!?" Louie asked. "Your uncle's wife brought us girls for some fittings a few days ago."

"Intriguingly amazing." Huey replied as he stared at Violet. She wore a red violet evening dress held up by 2 thin shoulder straps and it reaches down to her knees. She also wore eye shadow and blue high heels. Louie on the other hand is staring at Lena. She wore a one shoulder lavender dress which is ruffled up and pear green high heels. She also wore earrings and eye shadow. "My girlfriend is giving me a boner right now..." Louie thought with a smile as, "Now that the entire clique is here, let's go in and have fun in a way to celebrate the end of our freshman year!" Dewey declared. "Oh yeah Dewchebag! Let's party guys!" Gosalyn cheered as all cheered along and made their way to the gymnasium.

When they arrived, "Whoa..."

Turns out the gymnasium had an awesome transformation. A stage is right in front of them at the far end and it's a raised one meaning it arose from below. The bleachers are all lowered down to clear for more room and students in their formal attire are mingling about. Some are dancing to the music as on their left, the Indian DJ Bass Sultan is spinning recordings and on his left is some photo booth and on his right is the voting table for students to vote for the candidates for the Homecoming King and Queen. Across them is the buffet table which includes, "IS THAT A CHOCOLATE FOUNTAIN!?" Webby shrieked excitedly.

Meanwhile, the 10 cheerleaders are getting all the attention from the boys. "I love this life." Mandy thought to herself. She wore a light pink dress that is kinda revealing on the front and back. "That way, she can flirt all she likes." Kimberly thought and she wore a one shoulder emerald dress with a turquoise belt around her waist and white high heels. Then, some jock showed up and, "Yo guys! I saw this girl in that hot pink dress! She's so frickin hot!" All went crazy and ran off to see it and, "What is going on? My attention instantly zapped out of sight!" Mandy exclaimed when, "Uh Mandy? Over there." Connie pointed at Webby as she felt kinda shy in being the centre of attention in school now. Even the other girls are amazed at her dress.

"That dress is the most stylish thing I've ever seen!"

"Incredible! She's so lucky to one of the nominees!"

"Which place did she go and got that dress? I'm so gonna find that place and have a look!"

Those comments somehow angered Mandy but, "Hah! That doesn't matter. What matters most is me winning the title of Homecoming Queen! And only I, will win!" She thought and, "But of Kimberly wins it, I'll be happy for her."

And the party continues as Huey and Violet are seen chatting about science while Vickson is looking around and saw Madoka helping herself to some fruit punch. She wore a red and orange floral dress with a black belt around her waist and black high heels. "Damn! For a girl who can tinker with bikes and patch them up! She still can dress like a hot chick!" Vickson thought when, "You gonna make your move on her or what?"

"The fuck? Park? Ricardo?" Vickson was stunned to see them. "Dude, if you like her, go and ask her to dance with you!" said Park. "No harm trying. Go man!" Ricardo encouraged as he pushed Vickson to Madoka who just started sipping her punch and when she turned around, "Oh hi Vickson. Enjoying yourself?"

"Y-Yeah! Let me get some punch and a chocolate chip cupcake for myself and...for you?" Madoka looked surprised as Vickson gave her one. "Thanks!" The 2 started to mingle as, "10 bucks that Vickson asked Madoka to dance with her?" Ricardo asked Park. "You're on greaser!" He accepted and they fist bump.

While this was happening, "Isn't this great Cornelius?" Ingrid asked as she and her partner walked around. "I guess. Ooh. Sausages with bacon wrapped around!" Cornelius exclaimed as he took a few and started eating. "You wanna grab a bite?"

"I guess. Get me those grilled cheese sandwiches over there. 2 will do." Ingrid requested as his partner got them for her. "Thanks."

"No problem babe." He replied when they stopped. "Did he just...called me babe..." Ingrid thought blushing a bit. They looked at each other and away shyly for they got a small red colour on their faces.

Now on the centre, "Watch me dew my slick moves!" Dewey had fun breakdancing around as many had gathered and cheered for him. "Shit! That guy sure has knack for breakdancing!" Duncan cheered. "Ha! Ha! He sure enjoys the attention too!" said Gosalyn as she fixed her yellow dress a bit.

At the photobooth, Louie and Lena are waiting in line.

At the same time, "Who are you voting for Jennifer?" Melvin asked as he ate a piece of cake. "I'm voting for Dewey obviously. He's our friend after all." Jennifer then placed her vote in the box for Dewey and for Melvin, he put his vote on the box for Webby. Once done, they left to watch Dewey display his moves.

But somehow, Mandy and some of her friends showed up as, "Wow, the voting area sure is empty. It's like the boxes are left out for us to vote." Paulina stated. "Exactly. Now let's see how many votes I got. Cover me!" Mandy ordered as Stacey, Tracey and Lacey stood around on guard as Mandy took her voting box and opened it. "Wow! So many votes! I knew I'm going to win!" She then thought of something. "Simone, get that box over there." She complied and took the voting box meant for Webby and when opening it, "What the fuck? She has more votes than me?" Mandy was greatly shocked to see the amount of votes. "I can't believe more people voted for her than me! I'm supposed to be the most popular, richest and hottest girl in this school! Fine, looks like I have to do things my way." So Mandy got to work and started rigging the votes. All the votes that go to Webby now go to her by simply pouring everything out into her box leaving the other one empty. "Ha! Now that Webby bitch has zero votes! And that defines the fact that she has no place on this earth! A poor excuse to be one of the nominees if you ask me." Mandy thought wickedly and once done, she and her friends put the boxes back and continued the party without a problem that they never got caught.

But somehow, "My vote went into her box?" Jennifer was furious over this as she fixed her Iris dress. "Oh my. It's like those witches casted a spell to ruin it and get what they want. We must report this incident to our king!" Melvin declared. So the nerds went to find Louie and once they found him, they told him what they saw. "Heh. They never learn." Louie stated as he ate some chicken tenders. "I don't like how they tried to do this shit. I'll handle this greenie." Lena assured to her boyfriend. "Babe, you sure have an ace up your sleeve!" Louie complimented as she kissed his cheek. After that, Lena made her move. There are people still placing their votes so she waited. Once no one's there, "Let me examine the boxes." Lena lifted each of the 3 boxes. "I see...dirty bitches trying to even the competition unfairly. Well, the coast is clear." Yes, that would mean one thing for Lena to use. Magic.

So in secret, Lena telekinetically restored the voting results and at the same time did some extra work. "No one will know." She thought with smile as her work here is done. She went back to her boyfriend as, "Hey greenie. I got it fixed with extra surprises."

"Nice one." Louie replied as he kissed Lena's beak and after that, they had their turn at the photo booth with good pictures to keep as memory.

**After some time...**

On stage at the end of the gymnasium, Principal Aquila and Vice-Principal Skylar went onstage as the principal got the mike ready. "Students of Duckburg High, may I have your attention please?"

All stopped what they're doing and approached the stage. "The school year is coming to an end. Those graduating tomorrow, I wish you all a bright future. For the rest of you, summer is near and it'll be fun. And a while later, you'll return advancing to the next grade. It'll be more challenging as you continue your school journey here but take pride for you have done well and endured your time here especially the freshmen."

All applauded for their principal as he gave the signal and the vice-principal handed him 2 envelopes. "The moment all of you have been waiting for. Votes have been decided by you all and now, the title of Homecoming King and Queen will begin!" He then gave another signal and Horatio went onstage holding a pillow containing 2 gold crowns. "Fitting for both, the king and queen." Gosalyn thought as Principal Aquila got ready. "Now, for the Homecoming King, the winner is...(He began to open the envelope slowly first before taking out the paper which contains the name that will win the title)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Dewey Duck!"

All the girls cheered in excitement and craziness as a surprised Dewey grinned and went onstage. Vice-Principal Skylar then took the crown and placed it on his head as Dewey waved to the crowd.

From there, "That kid really deserves it!" Zachary thought. "I can't believe I lost!" Ted thought. "But it's fair at least because I won the same thing 2 years ago in my freshman year."

And for the girls, "I knew Dewey will win this! Now all that's left is for me to win it! And Dewey and I will be the best couple ever in high school!" Mandy thought dreamily while nearby, Lena shook her head.

And then, "Now, for the Homecoming Queen!" Principal Aquila announced. "This. Is. It! Say Mandy! Say Mandy! Please say it!" Mandy begged in her mind as Principal Aquila began to slowly open the envelope first before taking out the paper...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Webby Vanderquack!"

All cheered loudly in excitement leaving Webby speechless. "I...won?"

"Yeah Webs! You won! Go! Go for it!" Lena cheered. "My dear friend, the crown waits to crown you as queen! Go for it!" Violet cheered along. "Yeah! Webby's the best!" Gosalyn cheered as the other female besties cheered along.

And behind them, "Impossible!" Paulina exclaimed. "I thought Mandy did the...but how can this happen? Our plan is already set in motion and this is the result?!" Simone asked in confusion.

It cuts back to the voting area as, "Gee Jordan, why is Mandy's voting box completely empty?" Jerome asked. "Beats me. I mean, Kimberly's is filled at least but Webby's is filled to the brim! Whoa, glad I voted for her." Jordan replied as they kept the boxes.

And back on the stage, Webby just stepped in as, "You won Webby! You won! That is so bruce and dewsome of us!" Dewey exclaimed as he hugged Webby and after that, the principal put the crown on Webby. "Oh my gosh. They look so perfect!" Jennifer took a picture with her camera she brought with her. After that, "Alright clear the way for the Homecoming King and Queen to have their first dance! Enjoy the night and have fun!" Principal Aquila announced as Dewey and Webby went to the centre of the gymnasium.

Once there, DJ Bass Sultan played the song, "Treasure!" as Dewey and Webby began waltzing in sync. Their dance moves and coordination is something as the entire school cheered and couples started to hit the dance floor. "The first Homecoming Dance I went to is so enjoyable!" Huey exclaimed as he and Violet looked at each other. "Care to take my hand as I guide you on the dance floor?"

"A pleasure and a must for I am honoured to be your date!" Violet replied as she and Huey hit the dance floor. Beside them, "Touche." Louie described as he and Lena smiled at each other and made their way to dance.

Other couples formed up even Principal Aquila who's dancing with Vice-Principal Skylar and then, "This party's great!" Vickson described. "Totally!" Madoka agreed and held his hand unexpectedly. Both noticed this. "Okay...uh Madoka? Would you...like to dance with me?" Vickson spoke up surprising. She really doesn't know what to say for a moment. Then, "Yeah. Alright then." They went to the dance floor and nearby, "Oh yeah! He did it! Park, you owe me 10 bucks."

"Damn you Ricardo..." Park grumbled as he paid him and right now, Cornelius and Ingrid hit the dance floor.

Now for our Homecoming King and Queen, "Had a great time gorgeous?" Dewey asked as they slow danced a bit. "Yeah. Thank you Dewey. I never felt so much happiness in me. Especially when we are together." Webby replied. "I can dig that." Dewey agreed as they gazed at each other lovingly and the next thing it happened, their beaks came in contact and the entire noticed this and cheered and applauded their loudest for them.

Nearby, "So they are dating...I knew it!" Kimberly thought. "But wow, it's really the sweetest thing I've ever seen! I'm so happy for you Webby." She thought on with a smile and, "Oh shit, Mandy is really not gonna like this." Lacey exclaimed. "Hey speaking of Mandy, where did she go?" Bonnie asked as the girls realized that Mandy's not with them. "I hate to say this but I think I saw her leave and she's really foul over the fact that she did not win the Homecoming Queen title." Stacey recalled.

**And then...**

It cuts to the hallway as an enraged and unhappy Mandy is storming off. **"I FUCKING CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST!"** She shouted in rage as she made her way out of the school. **"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! I WON'T ACCEPT THIS!"** Her anger is so great she kicked a trash bin. After that, she walked normally with the raging anger in her eyes and with a negative thought. "Webby Vanderquack. You just made a new enemy tonight and mark my words, I will make sure your life is in ruins! And if there's one duck who will be with Dewey Duck, it's gonna be me! Me! Only me! You don't deserve to be with him at all..."

**The Homecoming Dance was a blast! I sure enjoyed working on it! I even checked out the Mean Girls movies for the dance ideas. And boy, this is just the start. Mandy's really gonna bring trouble to Webby soon enough.**

**Alright. I got bad news. My father is gone. Left the earth just like how Enoch walked with God and he was not for God took him.**

**As a result, I need some time off for a while. I don't know how long or how much time I need but it kinda pains me to unexpectedly know of this. I may never know at all. Even my family is feeling down over this. We'll be having plenty of sadness in us for a while and it may take a while to let go and release all of it.**

**But that doesn't mean I'll be in the state of sadness for long. I will return to continue this story after a while. I just...well never mind. I always keep my word. I will definitely return and continue this work.**

**And yes, a heads up. Summer vacation is on! There's gonna be a driving test, pool party, sweet sixteen which I so look forward to writing it out and many more to come! Woo-hoo!**


	54. Start of Summer Vacation!

**Chapter 54: Start of Summer Vacation!**

**Suziesunshine10: Thank you and don't worry, I'm slowly recovering**

**Orochi: Thanks. You sure are a strong supporter for this story**

**Carabcod000: Thank you and yeah, I'm trying to cope with it**

**glitterpupppykit: Thanks and you put test instead of rest but never mind. Thanks again**

* * *

**The next day...**

Last day of school is known to be half days. "RIIIIIIIIIIING!"

And the bell rang. "SUMMER VACATION!" The students cheered making a mad dash out of the school cheering that they get a long break. Everyone sure looks forward to it as many talked about it and made plans.

Now as for the main gang, "Ah...3 months of endless fun. I am so hyped for this!" Louie spoke first as he and his brothers, Webby, Lena, Violet and Gosalyn just exited the school. "Good thing I first fixed my locker before I can relax." said Huey. "I got plans to visit the library more often." said Violet. "What about you guys?" Before they can reply, "Dewey!"

"I know that voice." They looked behind to see Stent walking towards them. "Yo may I borrow Dewey a bit?"

"Sure!" Webby called out as Dewey walked to Stent. Once they meet up. "Good to see you bro." Stent spoke first. "Yeah bro! What is it you want? More basketball practice?" Dewey asked. "There won't be any during summer but, remember that I told you that I may throw a pool party at my house if ever we win the tournament which we did?" Stent brought up. "Oh yeah..." Dewey recalled and the next thing it happened, Stent handed Dewey an invitation. "Nice! Who else is coming?"

"All the players in the team, some cheerleaders, some players from the soccer team and even some of our peers." Stent revealed. "Nice! Can I bring my brothers and friends?" Dewey asked. "Sure! This is why some of us have invited some of our friends from our classes." Stent replied. "This pool party is gonna be a blast!" Dewey cheered. "Totally bro!" Stent agreed as they fist bump. "Alright, see ya!" Dewey called out as he rejoin his brothers and friends.

"So what did this basketball player want?" Huey asked. "Guys, I got invited to a pool party." Dewey revealed amazing the group. "And I can bring you guys to party with me and them!"

"Wow! Awesome bluey!" Lena cheered. "A good way to kick off the summer!" Gosalyn cheered. "What details are in the party?" Huey asked as Dewey opened it. "The party's on Saturday, June 5. It begins at 10am. Lunch provided." Dewey read the invitation and Louie grinned in excitement. "Say no more guys! We're going there!"

All cheered in agreement as they left the school. "Hold on, what about the others?" Gosalyn asked. "Nah, many of them have plans already to spend their summer." Lena replied. "Indeed. But we'll find the day when the Besties Clique hang out together." Louie assured to everyone as they got on their rides and left going their way.

**At home...**

The triplets and Webby just arrived and as they set foot on the manor, "Uncle Donald, why are you dressed...a little bit trendy?" Louie asked for they ran into their uncle who's wearing some Hawaiian shirt and he's carrying 2 suitcases. "Hi boys and Webby! I'm going on vacation for a week!"

"Let me guess? Some cruise trip or something?" Huey asked. "Exactly! I'll be at Florida for a week!" Donald replied. "And you're going there yourself?" Dewey asked. "Nope, I invited my girlfriend along." Donald replied. "Ha! I knew it!" Webby stated as Donald looked at the time. "I better get going. The cruise will depart in half an hour! Enjoy your summer!" Donald then took his leave as, "Is it just me or are most of the adults going on vacation?" Dewey asked. "Well...next week, granny and I will be heading to some island for survival training." Webby brought up. "Tomorrow, Uncle Scrooge and Aunt Goldie will be going Florida for a week of R&R." Huey brought up. "Heh. All of Duckburg must be in the mood for summer." said Louie. "More like, cool for the summer!" Dewey cheered as they went up to their rooms to rest. "And make early preparations for the pool party!" Dewey added. Point taken. Let's get to it then.

**On that day...**

"Pool party time!" Dewey cheered as he's wearing a blue T-shirt with his blue swim trunks with a yellow lightning bolt design on both sides and sunglasses. Huey is seen checking some stuff to bring. He's also wearing a red singlet with his red swim trunks. "Got the sunscreen, got my valuables, got extra clothes, got my JWG-" That's when Louie snatched it from Huey. "You don't need that stupid guidebook for the pool party." He chided his brother as he put on his green singlet for he already wore his emerald green swim trunks. The triplets then put on their slippers as, "I trust that all of your brought your own towels and extra clothes?" Huey asked. "Relax, we prepped everything. And Dewey, go check on your girlfriend and see if she's ready." Louie told the middle triplet as he left the room. Then, "I bet Webby's gonna wear a bikini to the pool party." He joked to Huey. "Oh man! Dewey will go bananas over it! I even noticed that Webby's bust size sure is the perfect size for him!" Huey joked back. "Yeah...she really developed well. To the point that it's big enough for Dewey to grope on!" Louie joked back and they laughed over it. Good thing Webby wasn't there to hear it.

And speaking of which, Dewey is now outside waiting for her. Then, she came out wearing a purple tank top with denim shorts and slippers. She also brought her sunglasses and her other stuff. "I got all I need. Anything else we need to bring?" She asked. "Nothing else Webby. The rest will be provided for us at the place." Dewey assured to her. "Alright. Let's go Dewdrop." Webby kissed his cheek as they went down to meet the others.

Outside, the teens got on their bikes and, "Hold on Dewey, where's that basketball player's house?" Huey asked. "Only one way to find out. Follow me!" Dewey then cycled off as the others followed behind.

After some time, "Aha! Found it!" Dewey cheered as they parked their bikes outside the house. "Heh. A pretty large house if you ask me." Louie described when, "Hey guys!"

"Lena! Violet!" Webby cheered in excitement to see them and, "Cowabunga!" From behind, Gosalyn made her entrance skating on her skateboard as the 3 girls stopped before the teens.

It appears they too are dressed for the party. Lena wore a black and grey striped tank top, black shorts and slippers. Violet wore a yellow T-shirt, denim shorts and slippers and Gosalyn wore a yellow orange tank top, blue shorts and sandals. All 3 girls also brought their belongings in their bags.

"Well the gang's all here I guess we can step in." said Dewey as they entered the residence. There in front of the door, Dewey pressed the doorbell. Seconds later, the door opened and, "Dewey! You made it!"

"Hey Stent. Hope we're on time." Dewey greeted his senior as they fist bump. "Nah. You guys are the first to arrive!" Stent replied as he let them in. He's already in his beige swim trunks and slippers as he led the group to the backyard.

When they arrived, "Nice pool Stent!" Dewey exclaimed. The gang is now at his patio. It's large and right in front of them is the large, rectangular swimming pool. Beside and linked to it's right is a jacuzzi in a square shape. On it's left is the BBQ pit and across the pool from the group are tables and chairs aligned together. Also, deck chairs are around the area and beside the jacuzzi is a basketball court. "I often practice my moves." Stent stated as, "Where is everyone?" Lena asked. "Yeah. I sent Zachary, Jimmy and Dion to get plenty of meat, soda and other supplies. You guys can help me arrange the tables and chairs over there. Need to clear more room and for the tables, we just join 2 of them together on the left so that food and drinks can be set together. The other will be used for those that want to sit and eat their meal on the right."

"Sure! We'll help you!" said Huey. "That way, your party will be a splash!" said Gosalyn. All laughed as, "Thanks guys. On your left is the gazebo. You can put your belongings there." Stent pointed at the sheltered area to their left as they left their bags and got to work.

Dewey and Webby moved the tables while Louie and Lena set the other table and the chairs. Stent can be seen preparing the grill when, "Yo Stent!" All looked behind to see Zachary, Jimmy and Dion arriving at the patio carrying bags of meat, soda and other food supplies. "We'll help you guys!" Huey called out as he and Violet took some of the bags and brought them to the BBQ pit. "Perfect! We have all we need! Let's get this party started!" Stent declared as all cheered.

The party atmosphere is starting to grow as Stent can be seen cooking burgers, sausages, hotdogs, pork chops, steaks, ribs, corn, chicken wings, drumsticks, breasts and thighs and pieces of meat, onion slices, wedges of potatoes and tomatoes, carrot slices and red and green pepper slices all in skewers. Huey and Violet are giving him a hand while beside them, Zachary is working on the mashed potatoes in which he's mashing potatoes because he brought them boiled from his house while Dewey is deep frying french fries, potato wedges, twister fries, onion rings and criss-cut fries with Webby helping him.

On the tables, Jimmy and Dion are setting up the other stuff. Bottles of soda, condiments, plastic cups, plates, utensils are set and arranged. Louie is seen filling a bowl full of chips while Lena and Gosalyn are prepping the cheese, lettuce, hotdog and burger buns and slicing tomatoes. "Yo someone get me some butter." Stent called out. "I'll go!" Dion called out as he went back inside. Right now, chicken nuggets and popcorn chicken are being cooked.

**Outside...**

Many are arriving for the pool party and among them, "Here we are girls! This is where we can bask in the sun and make the guys horny!" Uh-Oh. The mean cheerleaders are here as Mandy and her friends entered through the house and arrived at the patio. "Wow. This place is awesome!" Lisa cheered. Then, "Mandy. Over there." Bonnie pointed at Webby for her and, "What the duck is she doing here!? She's not invited! She really isn't!" Mandy pouted when she saw Webby helping Dewey with the deep frying as Zachary can be seen finishing up the mashed potatoes. Still angry, Mandy went to Stent who is seen welcoming his peers leaving Huey and Violet to manage the grill.

"Stent. See that girl over there with Dewey? Why is she invited!? An outcast like her does not deserve to enjoy perks like this!" Mandy demanded to know. "Mandy, you didn't read the invitation clearly. I allowed my teammates to bring their friends. Now leave me to attend to some of my peers." Stent replied as he welcomed the soccer team that just arrived. "Oh! My boyfriend's here!" Kimberly cheered as he went to meet a white duck with black, spiky hair and he's wearing a white vest with his red, blue and white swim trunks and sandals.

"Nick Shakerduck. The star player for the soccer team for he's the main striker." Lisa explained. "He went to the Homecoming Dance and danced with Kimberly resulting in love at first sight."

"How sweet!" Tracey described as Mandy returned to her friends still angry. "I wish I can find a way to kick that outcast Webby out of the party. Oh well, I'll wait first. In the meantime, let's get changed!" She told her friends as they cheered in agreement.

**A while later...**

Many boys are drooling over the sight of 10 bikini cheerleaders posing sexually. "OMG Mandy, why is your bikini so tight and revealing?" Kimberly asked. "So that I can look sexier and hotter enough for Dewey to come to me!" Mandy replied for she's wearing a very tight pink, string bikini that exposed her front. The shoulder strings are also tied together with the side strings in a ribbon. "It's gonna rip itself off soon enough." Kimberly thought and she's wearing a yellow and green floral bandeau bikini.

While this was going on, "Thanks for helping me out guys!" Stent thanked the gang along with Zachary, Jimmy and Dion. "Now have fun and enjoy yourselves." All cheered as Stent announced to all. "PARTY TIME!"

All cheered as the party began. All the food cooked is finished as some of them helped themselves. Not to mention it's lunch hour as Dewey helped himself 2 burgers with the buns toasted and buttered and only the beef patties. He also helped himself to some fries. Once done, he sat on a deck chair to eat his lunch as Webby arrived with her lunch consisting of a piece of chicken with potato wedges and some mashed potatoes. "So far, the party's going well." said Dewey as he fist bump Corbin who just passed by. "Yeah! It was nice learning on how to do some cooking." Webby replied as she ate a portion of her mashed potatoes.

Others are seen enjoying the food as Ezekiel helped himself to some sausages and 2 pork chops, Connie is seen helping herself to some salad not knowing that some soccer player named Aldo took a picture of her ass and finally, 2 soccer players named Miko and Sa Ming picked Lacey up and swung her into the pool as they laughed over it. "Dicks." Lacey thought as she swam to get out of the pool but only to get knocked back in by Dion who's running by.

An hour later, "I'm going for a swim. Wanna join me?" Webby asked Dewey. "Sure. But first, I wanna see you in your bikini." Dewey teased makin Webby giggle. "You're gonna love it." She teased back while getting close to his face and placing her hands on his cheeks. That increased Mandy's anger when she saw this. After that, Webby went to Lena and Violet. "Let's get changed."

"Right. It's starting to get hotter out here." Lena agreed as the trio went to change. Near them, Gosalyn is seen chilling by the pool in her one-piece swimsuit which is lavender in colour and with the white number 1 on the front. Then, "Hey get lost! This is our spot!" She looked behind to see Tracey and Bonnie as, "There are plenty of spots around here." She replied and it angered them so, "SPLOOSH!"

"You skanks will regret that!" A wet Gosalyn thought in anger as she swam and got out of the pool and good thing, Hank helped her up when, "Hot Momma!" Hank exclaimed as all the guys saw a hot and sexy sight.

From the entrance to the patio are 3 bikini girls. Webby wore the pink bandeau bikini with a light pink outline and the various shape prints in red, Lena wore the polka-dot bandeau bikini as all can see the red, orange and yellow polka dots all over the green background and Violet wore the string, striped bikini with the colours blue, green and purple. Most of the teens were impressed as, "Shit man! I feel kinda tingly!" A soccer player named Vladimir exclaimed. "Hell yeah! It's even hotter than Mandy's incredibly tight bikini!" His friend Santos replied and she overheard it. "How...dare...she!" Mandy was so pissed she went to confront Webby.

As for the triplets, they went to meet them. "Where did you get those gorgeous bikinis!" Louie asked excitedly. "We got them from the mall last year on the first month of freshman year." Lena replied. "I must say, wearing a bikini is something!" Violet replied enjoying it as Huey who is staring at her fainted into the pool. As for Dewey, "I love it."

"I know you do." Webby replied as she and Dewey went back to their spot to relax a bit more. And as for Mandy, she has had enough as she and her group went to them. There, "Well, well, well. What do we have here." Mandy began as they got their attention. "Hi! I'm Webby!" Webby introduced herself. "Yes, yes. I heard of you. You won Homecoming Queen leaving me out of the competition." Mandy replied coldly. "Oh yeah. You're one of the 3 girls nominated. You're Mandy right?" Dewey remembered. "Oh yes I am! Wow, you are so cute and smart! You knew me before I can introduce myself!" Mandy then went to flirt with Dewey as her friends snickered and Webby was stunned. "You know, I've always watched you play. You're the perfect duck for me."

"Yeah. But you're not my type of duck to hang out with." Dewey replied as he went to Webby. "Man, she creeps me out." He thought as, "Oh well. I guess we'll hang out another time. Let's go." Mandy and her girls left as, "What just happened?" Behind them, Kimberly and her boyfriend Nick showed up. "Mandy's being hostile to me." Webby explained. "She's always hostile to anyone she hates." Kimberly replied and, "Whoa! You're Dewey aren't you? The guy with the coolest dribbles and slamdunks!" Nick cheered as, "Thanks! What's your name?" Dewey asked. "Nick Shakerduck. I'm the star striker in the Duckburg Soccer team!" Nick introduced himself and they started chatting about sports. "He's your boyfriend?" Webby asked. "Yes. He's cute and his footwork in soccer is something!" Kimberly replied as the girls began chatting and, "I almost forgot." Dewey took off his shirt revealing his six-pack, rock-hard abs and muscles. "Oh my gosh! Ooh...wheeeeeeee..." Webby is in a trance from seeing this and many girls gasped in awe over such build. "Uh-oh. Pink has a joy overload from his hot boyfriend." Lena teased as she and Louie snickered.

After that, Huey and Violet are relaxing on deck chairs with their shades on. Seeing this, Gosalyn had a plan. She got Louie, Lena and several guys and some cheerleaders to help out. Quietly, they went to the deck chairs, lifted them together and once near the pool, "NOW!"

That woke Huey and Violet and the next thing it happened, "SPLASH!" All laughed as they resurfaced wet. "Never expected a disturbance like this." Violet stated and Huey just stared at her cleavage for her top partially exposed it. "Man that was classic!" Louie laughed as he and Lena reached out for them. But this was not a good idea as Huey and Violet had another ace up their sleeves. So once they got their hands, "Now Violet!"

"Uh-Oh." Lena realized it and, "SPLASH!"

"Tit for tat you drenched us so we drenched you back!" Huey recited as Louie and Lena resurfaced wet. "Now this is getting even more fun!" Chantelle cheered as most of the teens dove into the pool for fun and games. Splashing and swimming took place as a beach ball was thrown in. "Cannonball!" Gosalyn cheered doing one. Many guys cheered doing the same. Samson and Hank on the other hand just watched. "Those guys are not only in the basketball team but also are in the Lifeguard Club in school." Stent thought as he ate some nuggets. "They take their jobs seriously also."

At the same time, "Aw man! Well gorgeous, we have to wait for a while." Dewey told Webby. "It's okay. We can bask in the sun for a while." Webby replied as they went to the deck chairs and lay under the shade with their sunglasses on. "Oh I almost forgot. Dewey, will be a kind gentleduck and apply this on me?" Webby had brought with her sunscreen in some bottle so first, she handed it to Dewey. Second, she lay on her stomach and unclipped the strap letting it down free. Dewey's grip on the bottle tightened for he's looking at his girlfriend exposed on the back. Webby giggled to herself aware of Dewey's reaction as he got started. he squirted some sunscreen on her back and started rubbing it all over her back. "Mmmm...that feels good..." Webby moaned sexually making Dewey swallow hard as he continued to do his job.

Nearby, "That outcast bitch thinks she can have Dewey all by herself! I really hate that skank!" Mandy fumed still plotting a way to have Webby kicked out of the party. She then asked her friends. "What's next in the party?"

"Well...I heard we're gonna play chicken in the pool later." Simone stated. "Play chicken? We don't have anymore chickens to play with because all are eaten up by the boys." Connie stated as all groaned from her. "You'll soon see the definition of playing chicken." Lisa assured to her and this gave Mandy an idea. An evil idea.

**And so...**

In the pool, "Ugh! Sounds like you're a bit heavy Lena!" Louie spoke to her as he lifted her up for she's sitting on his shoulders. "A bit due to the fact that I'm taller than you by a bit." Lena replied as beside them, Huey lifted Violet up followed by Nick who lifted Kimberly and a few others. Seeing this, "Let's join them Dewey!" Webby told him. "Finally, some space in the pool!" He cheered as they jumped in as Dewey resurfaced lifting Webby up easily as she sat on his shoulders. "Finally, I can make my move and have that bitch humiliated and kicked out of the party!" Mandy thought wickedly as she's seen on a soccer player named Scar.

Outside the pool, "Okay, we had fun with cannonballs and swim races and now it's time to play chicken!" Samson began. "Yeah! No foul play and no roughness in it!" Hank stated as he blew the whistle.

All those not participating cheered as those in the pool and lifting girls made their move. "I got you now Webby!" Kimberly spoke as she and Webby clashed with their hands grabbed as they attempt to push each other off. "This is getting more difficult when I tried to move!" Louie told Lena as the tried to go forward but ended up falling back with Lena. "Well that didn't last very long over there." Violet noticed as she engaged Brittney who's on Zachary. Nearby, Mandy managed to push Andrea as she fell off Eddy and into the pool. She then saw Webby and Kimberly still struggling against each other. "Good! With her distracting that outcast, I can execute my plan!" She thought and, "Scar! Get me over there!"

"Sure thing!" The bear replied as he moved his way to Webby even cutting through Violet and Brittney causing them to fall off. "Good. It is just as planned."

"Oh I see what you're planning." Sitting on the ledge of the pool, Gosalyn read through her plan. "Dad always taught me that if you see any suspicious behaviour or activity, it means trouble!" She thought as she quietly went to the gazebo where all the bags are. She found hers' and took out a crossbow. "I always bring this with me wherever I go. But only now I need to use it." She thought as she loaded an arrow, took cover in a high kneel positon and took aim. None of them noticed her for all are too busy having fun watching their peers play chicken.

Back at the pool, "You're pretty goo but I'm still gonna win!" Webby told Kimberly. "No way! I'm gonna win this!" She replied as they laughed while Dewey and Nick continued to support them with their lifting. All 4 of them never knew that Mandy is sneaking in. "Almost there..." She thought as Scar got closer to Dewey and Webby. "Just a little more and yes! Time for this outcast to go home!" She stretched her hand out for the reach when suddenly, it happened.

"TWANG!"

"RIP!"

"AHHHHHH!" Mandy screamed in horror as her top came off causing her to lean back and, "SPLASH!"

"What the?" This distracted Webby and Kimberly and they lost their balance. "SPLASH!"

As all resurfaced, Mandy's top floated up as, "That's an extreme violation!" Hank exclaimed upon seeing it as Mandy quickly took it. "You. Pack your stuff and get out of here. Now!" Samson ordered pointing at Mandy. "WHAT? Why me? I-"

"We don't ask twice." Hank stated strictly. This pissed Mandy off as she covered herself, took her stuff and left the party. "I'll soon get rid of you Vanderquack!" She thought as she left.

Back at the pool, "What juts happened actually?" Webby asked as Dewey swam to her. "Beats me." Kimberly replied as Nick swam to her. And outside, "Smart Gos. You knew Mandy's planning this from start?" Lena asked. "Saw her pissed off face like she wants to bring trouble to Webby." Gosalyn replied. "Had you interfered, Webby would the one to leave the party!" Violet realized. "But what's the purpose?"

"Maybe it's because of the fact she lost the Homecoming Queen title." Huey assumed. "True. She was not seen afterwards on that night." Louie added.

Back at the pool, "So...now what?" Nick asked when Dewey and Webby smooched each other and sank in for a few seconds. After that, they resurfaced. "Cool." Nick exclaimed when Gosalyn jumped in the pool with a beach ball. "Fun time!" She cheered throwing the ball to Dewey. He caught it and threw it to Nick as he caught it and threw it to Webby and she smack the ball to Kimberly as she smacked it also to Gosalyn. As a result, the 5 teens had fun in the pool. Yeah, the party continues!

**A few hours later...**

"Some party man!" Mick thanked Stent.

"See you bro!" Cross thanked him.

"Thanks for the party! Epic I'm telling ya!" Ezekiel exclaimed as right now, the party has ended and all those who got invited had a great time. As for the main group, they were all refreshed and dressed back casually. "Thanks for the party Stent." Dewey thanked him. "And also, you letting us use your bathroom to clean up."

"No problem dude. Summer is on and I wanna get a good start with this!" Stent replied as they fist bump. "I'm telling you. I love parties like this." said Louie as the group thanked Stent and left the house satisfied for the day.

**A good start I must say in the period of summer. I even watched an episode from the Nick show, "As Told By Ginger". I think the episode has a pool party and some elements in this chapters are referred to it.**

**Okay, those that reviewed me, thanks. It's not easy to see my father leave the earth but still, I have to move on and nothing I can do about it.**

**Anyway, new episodes and even more to come! Show time for after a while, I am back in the game! Back to the writing board with new chapters planned and to work on. Starting now! Woo-hoo!**


	55. Drive Lena Drive!

**Chapter 55: Drive Lena Drive!**

* * *

**2 weeks later...**

"Look at all these sales! Due to summer, lots of deals and discounts up to 75 percent are out!" Lena cheered as she, Lana and Luna are at the mall shopping. "So, where do we go first?" Lana asked. "Let's check the music store, Greatest Records! New hits and albums to listen to!" Luna suggested as the girls cheered and went to the store. There, they had fun listening to records, checking out electric guitars and instruments and danced to the music a bit.

After that, they checked out some souvenirs from a gift shop and then, snack time at the food court so they headed there via escalator that took them to the first level. There, they headed straight for the food court when Lena saw something that amazed her.

In the centre of the mall is a dark grey sports car(which resembles the 8th generation Chevrolet Corvette Stingray). Crowds have gathered around as a male duck dressed in a business suit and has reddish brown hair in a pompadour style is having an interview. "Behold. The 8th generation sports car! Latest in terms of speed, handling and design." The duck announced. "Can you tell us more about the ride?" Roxanne asked. "Of course! In terms of engineering, quality is what I look for when I oversee the production of vehicles such as this. All will be revealed in due time." This went on as Lena kept staring at the sports car. "Earth to Lena!" Luna called out as, "Oh! Sorry girls." Lena apologized. "At least you're responsive. Now c'mon! I'm craving for some nacho chips and cheese dip!" Lana stated as the girls went to the food court.

During snack time as the girls ate nacho chips with cheese dip and sour cream, Lena continued to look at the sports car. "It's so cool!" She thought and they noticed it. "You often stare at that sports car, what are you thinking?" Lana asked. "Well...I wanna buy that ride so that I can drive you girls around the city and I can do the same for my friends!" Lena replied. "Whoa! You want to drive? Cool." said Lana. "But girl, I think you need to first learn how to drive before you can get that ride." said Luna. "Not to mention, have you met the age requirement? I know for sure, if you're 16, you need someone to watch you drive but if you're 17, you can drive by yourself but for a certain amount of time. I think it's called a junior's license or something."

"Interesting." Lena replied. "I entered high school at the age of 16 and I turned 17 on the first month of freshman year."

"Nice! You can drive by yourself for a time being." said Lana as she drank her soda. "So, what's so cool about this sports car?"

"I think we'll find out soon enough..." Lena replied as she dipped a chip in sour cream and crunched it.

So after snack time, the 3 girls went to look at the car. So far, the interview is over so no one's around. "Whoa...sleek I'm telling you." said Luna. As they looked at it, "May I help you girls?" They looked behind to see the male duck that was interviewed just now. "Interested in the ride?" He asked kindly. "Well, let me explain. The new sports car has new features in which a technological breakthrough took place." He took out a Waddlepad, did some keying and a holographic design appeared before the girls. "First, car doors only require a push on a button with sliding mechanism installed." He tapped the feature as the car doors slid in and out for opening and closing. "Whoa...you don't need to pull the car open..." Lana thought. "Second. The hood and trunk also have the same functions as the car doors." Another demonstration via the hologram. "Here inside the car, it doesn't run on fuel like gas or petrol. Uses a rechargeable battery with maximum power for it to be driven for 24 hours. When not in use, recharges itself." He explained. "OMG...I really want to get it!" Lena thought excitedly. "And finally, comfort levels of all seats are perfect!" The male duck tapped onto it as it showed the design of the seat. "Whoa...looks like a massage chair..." Lana exclaimed. "But it does not give massages actually." Luna stated. "True." The male duck agreed as he kept his tablet. "Any questions?"

"Yeah I got one. Where can I find a place to learn driving? If I can get a driver's license, I can get that car and drive my friends around! To school, to this mall, anywhere!" Lena asked. "Ha! Ha! Ha! You have come to the right guy! I'm Mr Wildrider and I own Wildrider Automobiles in which the company designs, manufactures and sell automobiles such as this!" He introduced himself. "I also own a driving school. Here's my name card." He took it out from his pocket and handed it Lena. She read it as, "Hmmm..." Then, she remembered something. "Wildrider...Mandy! Yeah...the goths mentioned that her father runs an automobile company and that must be it!" She thought. "But come to think of it, her daddy sure is nice." So with that, "I'll consider it."

"Very well. Call me if you wanna learn how to drive. All the instructors under me are the best and they'll help out as much as they can." Mr Wildrider told her as she shook his hand. After that, he left as, "So cool! Man I also want to learn how to drive but I have to wait for another month." said Luna. "You're lucky. I have to wait for 3 months till my 17th birthday!" Lana exclaimed. "16 is the age you must me to begin to learn driving right?" Lena asked. "Yes but like I mentioned just now, age 16 someone must drive with you and I heard many students started driving around the age of 17." Luna brought up. "Well, summer gets more interesting." said Lena as the girls continued their fun at the mall.

**That night...**

At the Sabrewing residence, the family's having dinner. Ty is eating a piece of sweet n sour chicken and Indy is helping himself to some stir-fried vegetables. "A Chinese dinner is something to enjoy culturally. Right dad?" Violet asked. "Of course Violet. Boy I haven't had Chinese food for a few weeks!" Ty exclaimed. "Anyway, how's your day girls?"

"Oh it was fine. Huey and I visited an art museum today." Violet replied. "Ha! I told you Ty, they are dating! You owe me 10 bucks!" Indy laughed as Ty laughed also and handed him the money. "WHAT?! I am not...ugh!" Violet couldn't say it as her face is red and Lena is laughing also. "Admit it Vi, Reddy asked you to the homecoming dance, you guys are both Master Woodchucks and you 2 never stopped hanging out everyday!"

Laughter took place as Violet just groaned and placed her forehead on the table. After that, "What about you Lena? How's your day?" Indy asked as he helped himself to some fried rice and deep-fired wontons. "Okay...I saw this new sports car at the mall and I wanted to get it! So, I've decided to first take driving lessons!" Lena revealed to the whole family. "You're serious?" Violet asked sitting up. "Well I guess you can give it a shot." said Ty. "But you need to save up if you want that ride. As far as I know, cars are expensive." Indy brought up. "Yeah. My ride cost more than $10000 as far as I remembered. Good thing I paid a certain amount per month to meet the required payment time by time." Ty recalled. "Also, what kind of sports car did you see?" Lena took out her phone and showed it to Ty and Indy. They gasped. "Whoa...the latest!" They exclaimed. "But very expensive I bet!"

"So true." said Violet. "It will take you a long time to get the car but getting the driver's license shouldn't be the problem."

"Of course! Maybe once I get my license and ride, I can drive you to wherever you want to go." said Lena as Violet smiled. "I must admit, she's getting more experienced in this planet than ever..." She thought as the family continued their dinner.

**The next day...**

Lena had made her choice. She soon reached the place. "Duckburg School of Driving." She read the name on the building as she entered in. There inside, she can see several people looking around or queuing in for registration. Seeing that, Lena queued in and waited.

Nearby, "Hey Mandy, check it out." Lisa pointed at Lena to her for they're at the facility. "Hey...it's that stupid bitch that lives with those hummingbirds!" Mandy exclaimed as they smirked in arrogance. "I'm telling you Lisa, my daddy is nice and rich enough to let me own a car and drive on my own without a problem!"

"Yeah. You passed your driving test on the first day of summer." Lisa brought up. "True. Even though I can use the limo but whatever. I'm the richest girl in high school." Mandy boasted. "As for that cunt, how the fuck can she learn to drive. I bet she'll crash on her first lesson! Such an inexperienced bitch!" They laughed badly about Lena as they left.

Meanwhile, Lena is next in line. "Hello. Welcome to the Duckburg School of Driving. How may I help you?" Some female cow receptionist attended to her. "Yeah. I would like to...learn how to drive." Lena began. "I see...please wait for a moment." The receptionist went to get something. She soon returned with a piece of paper. "Fill in your particulars in this application form. After that, submit it to me and then, you'll receive a call in a few days time." She told Lena as she handed her a pen. "Nice." Lena thought as she filled in her details. After that, she handed the form to the receptionist and left satisfied.

**2 days later...**

Lena is seen talking on the phone with Louie. "I'll drop by and pass you Aunt Goldie's fashion magazines since you're pretty keen to take a sneak peek in it." He told her. "Right greenie. I'll be waiting for you." Lena replied. "Alright love. See ya." Louie replied back and the call is over. Now Lena is alone in the house. "Well it's 9 in the morning and everyone's out...yes! Privacy time!" She cheered as she went to her bathroom. There, she filled her bathtub and added some bubble solution as bubbles started to form. As she got ready, her phone rang. Answering it, "Hello is this Miss Lena Sabrewing?"

"Yes I am and you?" Lena asked.

"Ah good! My name is Lance and I'm here to inform you that the driving school has arranged for you several lessons for you to learn how to drive. Your first lesson is today in the afternoon."

"Wow! I can get started! Thanks!" Lena replied. "Also, I'll be your driving instructor. So don't be late!" The phone call ended as, "Yeah!" Lena cheered as she turned off the faucet of the bathtub. "A nice, warm, bubble bath is one thing I would like to start the day with. But first..."

Okay, the scene zooms away as the next thing it happened, clothes were taken off and thrown aside. Then, a dipping sound can be heard and it zooms back to Lena who's soaked up to her shoulders. "Ah...much better...Ooh..."

All of a sudden, the door opened, "Hey Lena! I brought the-" Louie gasped and dropped the fashion magazines as his eyes went wide.

**"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

**"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

"Why the duck did you not knock?!" Lena cried as she soaked herself deep with her head visible.

"How will I know that you're the only one here! Why didn't you tell me what you're gonna do!?" Louie replied.

"Why are you still here you perv!" Lena asked.

"Well...ah..." All Louie can do is stutter and blush. "And I think I have naughty thoughts about my girlfriend." He thought to himself when Lena conjured a magical orb. "Nope. Louie out!" He shut the door and ran off. "Sicko." Lena mumbled as she sighed in happiness and continued soaking in the bubble bath.

**In the afternoon...**

Lena cycled to the driving school and there, a parrot is waiting for her as he went to see her. "Are you Lena Sabrewing?" He asked. "Are you Lance? The guy who called me about the first lesson and is my driving instructor?" Lena asked back. They stared at each other for a moment. Then, they laughed. "I guess we got our answers." Lance chuckled. "Follow me."

Lena obeyed as he followed Lance to the back of the building. Along the way, "So tell me Lena, what's your agenda in wanting to learn how to drive?"

"Well Lance...I think it'll be a good experience to drive around the city and I saw the latest sports car at the mall that I so want to drive a few days ago."

"I see...Wildrider Automobiles is well known for their rides. Sports cars are their specialty. Different designs and functions. Teens like you would die trying to get the best rides from the company and at the same time, earn the driver's license." Lance stated. "That was somehow surprising." said Lena. "Not surprising as this!" Lance then revealed to Lena at the back of the building, a roadside area full of cones and traffic light posts. "This is where we do the lessons." Lance began as he showed Lena a row of cars meant for the lessons. "All are the same so let's get inside one and get started."

Meanwhile, "Are you seeing this Mandy?"

"Yeah Lisa. What a pity. I bet she can't even finish the fist lesson."

"But this is a driving school! Not a casino where people gamble and bet!" Connie's words disgust the other 2. "Connie, please shut the fuck up and get us some soda from the vending machine please." Mandy suggested as she gave her the coins and Connie left to buy some soda.

Back there, they're in the car. "Now, right in front of you are the components. You have the steering wheel, the slot where you insert the car key to start the ride, the gauges that measure how fast you're going in terms of speed and the amount of fuel you ride has. Below you are the brake." Lance briefed Lena. "Also, beside the seat you're sitting on, there's a gearshift, a radio for you to listen to any hit you like, broadcast news and yeah, AC is located there along with some buttons to activate the windshield wipers, headlights and tail lights. Not to mention below is some cup holder to hold drinks and in front of me, is simply a compartment to store some stuff. You catching on?"

"Yeah." Lena replied. "Alright then. Let's get started. Here's the key." He gave Lena the car key as she inserted it in the slot. The engine revved up and, "You forgot something." Lance reminded her. "Oh! This?' Lena put on the seatbelt. Buckled up and ready to drive she is! "Good. Now drive forward by pushing the gas pedals." Lance instructed. So Lena pushed it and the car started driving forward. "Whoa..."

"Wait! Look out!" Lance called out as Lena looked in front and, "Uh-oh." She looked around and pressed the brake pedal. The car stopped barely near enough to knock the traffic cones down. "Close call. The most important rule in driving is to look at the front." Lance advised her and, "Use the lever to enable you to drive backwards. Then, steer the wheel to make it go left." Lena got the message and started to drive carefully according to the instruction given. She managed to turn left but when she tried to turn right, "KLONK!"

"Let me guess, I knocked some cones down?" Lena asked. "Yup. You did. 4 cones go bye-bye." Lance reveal as Lena sighed. "This is not easy at all." She thought as she managed to right, drive straight, turn right again and then left and drive on. Then, "Now make a U-turn." Lance instructed.

"A what?" Lena wasn't paying attention and, "KLONK!"

"Okay...3 cones go ouch." said Lance. Lena was embarrassed over her mistake as the driving continues.

A while later, the car is back at the starting line as they got out. From the building, "I've seen everything now. That skank has zero chance of getting her license. Let's go girls." Mandy and her friend took their leave as back there, "Gee, driving a car can be scary when you don't know whether you may collide into something or not." Lena told Lance. "Calm yourself down and yes, it was your first time driving and I can see that you did your best. A lot of people started off like this but as they cotninue to attend the lessons, their confindence gre and their driving experience grew to! Don't be afraid of crashing and stuff. Focus on getting your driving skills right and soon enough, you can freely go wherever you like once you have your own ride." Lance encouraged Lena and she smiled. "When can I go for another spin?"

"In 10 minutes. Go take a bathroom break or a drink if you need to, I'll be waiting." Lance replied as Lena went to buy some Cherry Pep!.

After that, Lena began another round of driving. From the first time, she hand knocked too many traffic cones down. For the second time, she only knocked some. After that, "One more time please?"

"Alright Lena but this will be the last time because one, your duration here is almost up and 2, we're closing the school soon for the night." Lance reminded as they started the last drive for the day.

After that, "You're starting to get better in driving Lena! Alright, that's it for today. I'll call you again in advance on your next driving lesson." Lance stated. "Gotcha. See you again." Lena then left the driving school when she got a call. "Hello?"

"Ah, my adoptive sister. I just want to let you know our family's invited for dinner at McDuck manor. How is everything?"

"Great! I'll see you there Vi!" Lena ended the call as she went to her bike, got onto it and cycled off.

**At McDuck Manor...**

2 families had gathered for dinner as Beakly and Donald had cooked a nice, roast chicken with bacon on top, buttered, garlic rice, butter rolls and stir-fried vegetables. "My brother's cooking skills are something!" Della exclaimed. "Ever since he opened his diner, he gained plenty of experience points. I'm glad I'm working with him." Beakly stated when Lena showed up. "Sorry I'm late!"

"Where have you been darling?" Louie asked as his girlfriend sat beside him. "First driving lesson at Driving School." Lena replied as she helped herself to some rice. All stared at Lena. "Wow! You're learning how to drive?!" Webby asked. "What car are you gonna drive?" Huey asked. "I also wanna learn how to drive!" Dewey cheered as the teens excitedly asked Lena many questions until Scrooge tapped his cane loudly for silence. Once there is, "So lass, ya learnt ta drive I see. Where did ya learn?"

"Oh. From Duckburg School of Driving. Owned by this rich duck who goes by the surname, Wildrider." Lena replied when Scrooge spilled his tea. "You alright Scroogie?" Goldie asked for his eyes became bloodshot in a instant. "Uncle Scrooge? Is something wrong? Della asked. Then, Duckworth served him another cup of tea and made him drink it. His eyes became normal now. "Gee, you look like a demon when you heard the surname." Louie brought up. "It's like he has a background history regarding it." Violet deduced.

"Tha lass is right. Many years before I met Donald and tha lads, I once tried to do a business partnership with Jedidah Wildrider. But...things weren't exactly as I expected. We seemingly can't agree on what to do and how to work on tha partnership. We pissed each other off and that's tha last straw. I haven't heard dat surname ever since." Scrooge revealed to the families. "Man, you're kinda cocky about it." Indy spoke to himself as, "Until now I still harbour tha bitterness in how things had gone sour back then." Scrooge then left the dining room. "Bring me tha dinner in tha room Duckworth."

"Understood." Duckworth took his dinner upstairs as, "Wait, I thought of something." Webby began as she and Lena had a private conversation. "Mandy's surname is Wildrider. So...you met-"

"Yeah Webs. I met her father and he's a nice guy actually." Lena revealed. "Today he unveiled some sports car that I'd hope to get if ever I mastered driving and he's the one that tipped me to learn driving from the school he owns."

"Okay..." Webby's a bit unsure about it but no matter, dinner is really good for the families.

**And so...**

Approximately twice or thrice a week, Lena will attend her driving lessons. Slow and steady, she's getting the hang of it learning how to steer carefully, use the other components in the car, learn about safety in driving and the rule and regulations in doing so outside and even went faster in one of her rounds in driving.

Lance did everything he can to give her the best lessons he can give her. He sure enjoyed being driven around as he observed Lena and continued to guide her in driving. At the end of the lessons, Lance can only compliment the improvements Lena made even believing that she can do this. Lena on the other had great respect for him since he knows what's best and he really instructed her well.

**On July 2...**

"Lena. I'm proud to say that I've seen you learn fast and furious even consulting me in some aspects in driving. Your confidence grew in every lesson you took and your understanding in the rules and safety in driving has also enlightened you. Today...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Is your driving test."

"Yes! I've been waiting for this!" Lena cheered fisting the air a bit. Lance chuckled as he continued on for they're in some small room for a discussion. "Now this driving test is not gonna be easy. Because one thing's for sure, you will not drive in the school."

"I know Lance. We're driving around Duckburg for a change." Lena exclaimed. "Exactly! So here's how the test will go, you'll started in the noon, drive to 3 locations that I will choose for you and recording of the results will take place during the test. After that, drive back to the school and the next day, you'll get your result."

"Piece of cake." Lena replied confidentally. "But." Lance began. "I will not be with you for this one. Another instructor will be the one to observe you during the test. But whatever happens out, remember what I've taught you. Keep cool, don't go overconfident and all the best for your driving test."

"Thanks Lance." Lena thanked him. "You test will begin in half an hour. Use the time to clear your mind or go for a bathroom break. After that, return here and I'll show you where you need to go for the 3 locations." Lance briefed on. "Gotcha." She then left feeling excited for the test as she went to the toilet.

But unknown to her, "Impossible! That good for nothing lowlife went through all the lessons?!" Mandy pouted as Connie and Lisa just stared at her. "That's it! It's time to initiate some new challenges to be implemented during her test..." She thought wickedly as she and her friends walked away.

Some time later, Lena returned as Lance unveiled the locations. "First, drive to In-N-Owl Burger. Next, drive to the Arctic Wind and finally, the Duckburg Intellectual Hobbies Store."

"Okay." Lena got the message as, "Your instructor for the test will soon show up here. All the best and remember what I said to you just now." Lance gave her the thumbs up as he left the room.

Several minutes later, a meerkat instructor entered the room. "You're Lena Sabrewing?"

"Yeah." She replied. "Okay, I'm Ron and I'm your instructor for your test today. Follow me please."

It now cuts to outside the front entrance as a car is waiting for them. "Use this car to drive me around the locations your previous instructor told you. Let's begin." Lena obeyed as they got inside the car. "Okay...I can do this! I've learnt from the best and now, I'll give it my best! My maximum effort!" Lena thought to herself with determination as Ron handed her a car key and prepped a clipboard which held a piece of paper. He also took out a pen. Once ready, Lena started the car and she drove Ron to the locations.

As the car drove off, Mandy and her friends are watching them. "My plan is flawless!" She told them. "Yeah. You just simply made things harder for her to drive." Lisa stated. "Ooh. That's why it's gonna be a 'hard drive' for her! Get it? Get it?" Connie chuckled to her joke leaving Mandy and Lisa confused.

**On the road...**

"First stop. In-N-Owl Burger. I'm kinda hungry for some lunch now..." Lena thought as she drove Ron around the city to find the place. "Here. Let me give you a handicap." Ron turned on something on the car as a screen appeared and it shows them a map. "All the cars have GPS. Make use of it." He advised her as Lena made use of it when she noticed something. "Odd. Fuel intake's nearly empty?" She thought. "I started like 5 minutes ago and this?" Lena does not understand but, "Well if I can find the gas station, I can still stay on the road throughout the test." So she drove around a bit more until, "Found it!" She drove the car in as, "Uh Lena? We're at the wrong location and-" Ron immediately noticed it. "The fuel level's low? Impossible! All the cars from the driving school are always fueled to the max. Especailly before a test like this!" He exclaimed and also thought of this. "And to think she was very observant in this." He thought as he took down some notes on the clipboard.

After the car's refuelled, Lena drove on following the traffic rules until she found In-N-Owl Burger. "We've reached the first location Ron."

"Good. Let's stop for lunch. I'm starving and it's on me. After that, we resume the driving test." Ron stated as Lena drove to a parking lot and parked the car applying her experience in it. They got out and she locked it. Once done, they went to have their lunch.

However, "Fuck! They knew?!" A pissed Mandy exclaimed. "Well...I did what you told me to do right? Empty the fuel and-"

"Shut up Connie! It's time for Plan B! Lisa, you're turn!" Mandy then gave her some tools since the 3 means had followed Lena from the start in hoping to ruin her chances to pass the test.

**After lunch...**

"I'm telling you! Animal style French fries are wow!" Ron chat with Lena as they reached the car when, "Something's not right." Lena can tell. "What's wrong?" Ron asked as she bent down and, "Look." He took a look and saw it. "I could have sworn the mechanics touched up the car earlier on. Tires aren't supposed to be loose. They even did second round check..." He brought up. "Well, at least I came prepared." He took out some tools and tightened the screws of the tires. At least 2 of them were messed up. "And done! Let's resume the test."

So with that, the car is started and driving. Lena continued to put her focus in driving and applying traffic safety and rules. Right now, she stopped in front of a zebra crossing allowing some kids to cross the road. After that, she drove on until she stopped outside the Arctic Wind. There, "Hey...I can see Reddy and Vi hanging out." Lena can see them sharing a fruity milkshake and she giggled to herself about them when, "Alright Lena. One more location and we're done." Ron reminded her. "Gotcha." Lena drove on.

The final location isn't that far because soon enough, they arrived and there, "Are you seeing this? Look to your right." Ron pointed to Lena a car accident as Officer Cabrera is seen listening to the point of view of the 2 drivers. "So this is why I have to take the traffic and driving regulations seriously." Lena stated. "Correct. Alright, drive me back to the school and there, await your result." Ron ordered as Lena drove out of the area as from the Duckburg Intellectual Hobbies Store, Melvin came out with a new comic book he purchased.

**Soon enough...**

The car stopped in front of the school as they got out. They went inside the building as Ron went to deliver his report. Lena waited at the lobby as she went to buy some Apple Pep!. As she drank her soda, "I wonder how I fared? At least I didn't make any mistake..." She thought as she drank on.

A few minutes later, Ron came out as he approached Lena. "I have one thing to say to you. You got a F."

Lena's eyes went wide for a moment. Then, "In other words, F for Fabulous!" Ron revealed as he handed Lena the result which shows an A on it. "YES! YES! YES!" Lena shouted and jumped for joy as, "Lance taught you well. You even left me astonished in my mind." Ron spoke. "Anyway, drop by the place tomorrow and there, you'll go through a few procedures that will enable you to get your driving license." Lena's eyes sparkled as, "Thank you! Thank you so much!" She shook Ron's hand and left the school cheering to herself. Ron chuckled as he went back to work.

Outside while Lena is cheering to herself, a limo passed by as, "Eh? Tha lass wasn't kidding when she told me before she's learnin how ta drive." Scrooge noticed. "Yeah. I bet she passed her driving test so she's qualified to drive." Launchpad stated as Scrooge read the newspapers and saw the article about the new sports car that Mr Wildrider announced before. This gave him a thought...

**A few days later...**

"I'm telling you, her driving test is short because by now, she's in the hospital bitching like a loser!" Mandy bad-mouthed to her friends as they laughed and walked their way to the mall when they saw a crowd gathering around ahead of them. "What the fuck is going on?" Stacey asked as the 10 girls went to see what's going. When they got there, they gasped.

Right in front of the crowd, the latest sports car which is dark grey in colour drove through. All watched as Lena came out of the ride as Roxanne Featherly along with some reporters approached her for some questions.

As for the girls, "Cool ride." said Kimberly. That's when Mandy got pissed off. "What the fuck! I swear my plan was working and yet she not only got her driving license but also got the newest and latest sports car!? FUCK!" Her anger is so great she kicked a nearby car 3 times leaving a dent and setting off the alarm. "Oh fuck! Let's get out of here!" Lacey panicked as the girls ran off.

As for Lena, "How does it feel to be the first individual in the city to own the latest ride?" Roxanne asked. "Well what can I say? Hard work pays off and through the confidence and experience built and earned, the rewards will come to you." Lena replied with a smile as she winked at the camera.

**Congrats Lena. You're the first person in the gang to earn a driver's license and own the latest sports car.**

**I also took kinda long to research on driving lessons and test. Plus, descriptions of the cars interior and exterior. Even got help from Sophfandoms53 about the stuff a few months ago. They can in handy for this chapter in the end. Thanks again!**

**Alright. I've seen some of the new season 3 episodes and they're pretty good I must say! Everything in the show sure links up together in all 3 seasons. Agree? Because that's what I thought as I continue watching the show. Oh yes, I better get back to the writing board for the next chapter. Woo-hoo!**


	56. Stunt Wheels

**Chapter 56: Stunt Wheels**

* * *

**A few days later...**

This is the Duckburg Skate Park. A place where kids and teens can hang out with wheels and physical fitness. Meaning, some came here to do stunts and tricks on their skateboards, rollerblades, scooters and bikes. Others often practice parkour by running around doing flips, backflips, and many stunts that involve running, jumping and rolling about acrobatically. (I guess?)

Now this place is open to public but also, it's also a hangout for a school clique known as the Skaters. Familiar clique eh? Yup, they use this place on the weekends and holidays to chill. "Oh yes. One of my favourite places to hang out often. Right guys?" Gosalyn began for she often hangs out there too. And she has her skateboard.

"Heh. You kept your for it. Now I'm the disciple, you're the master." Louie spoke back and he has his skateboard. The same one Bucky gave him as a reward for saving him from trouble.

"Oh yeah! Let's dew some stunts and shred some killer halfpipes!" Dewey cheered and he brought his skateboard with him

"And I want to watch how fun it is!" Webby cheered as Dewey got on his skate and skated around. He can be seen jumping up with his skateboard making it flip over and back to it's original position. Gosalyn can be seen teaching Louie the basics. "Balance yourself when you skate and stabilize your centre of gravity!"

"This is suppose to be a skating lesson not physics Gos!" Louie exclaimed as he started skating but fell to the left. "KSH!" That didn't hurt much at least. "Ow..." Louie groaned as Gosalyn helped him up. Good thing they'r wearing protective gear to prevent injuries.

For Webby, she sat on a bench and watched Dewey do his stunts. "Wow...I wish I can also skate like him!" She thought dreamily when, "Hey!" She looked to her right and saw a cat and a beagle approaching. The cat wore a yellow singlet with a number 20 on it and maroon basketball shorts. The beagle wore a turquoise T-shirt, light brown pants and a white headband around his forehead. "This skate park is for skaters only! We don't know who you are but get your ass out of here! We don't take wanderers like you lightly." The cat skater spoke first. "Uh...excuse me?" Webby was confused when the beagle grabbed her wrist. "My bro says, get out of the skate park! You're not allowed here!"

"Hey! Let go!" Webby ended up delivering an uppercut to the beagle. The cat was pissed and charged but Webby knuckle brawl his face. This drew all the skaters' attention as they all went to the scene. "Webby!" Dewey skated to her as, "You alright?" He asked as a yellow rabbit showed up. He wore a green T-shirt with a picture of a burger on the front, purple pants, socks and shoe and blue wrist bands. "What just happened mates?"

"Ollie! That girl beat the shit out of us!" The cat ranted out. "Oh?" Ollie looked at Webby and, "They were trying to kick me out of the park forcefully!" She replied. "Blimey. Clyde! Alonzo! I told you blokes a thousands time to stop being dicks to people outside our outpost! Whether they're not part of us or not and whether they know how to skate or not!"

"But Ollie! We have to! We must preserve our clique!" Alonzo who's the beagle protested. "That's in the past mate! Now..." He looked at Webby for a moment. "I like your moves. Really tough I can see mate. But as clique leader of the Skaters, I have to implement a few terms for you because these 2 really don't tolerate non-skaters like you."

"What are you gonna do to her?" Dewey asked while defending her. "Well mate. I can make this fair. You can skate but she doesn't know how. I'll have you 2 put on a show in the wild wheels and action! Impress me, I'll make sure your time here is smooth." Ollie suggested as he looked at Clyde and Alonzo. "These blokes will be your opposition. Beat them in our game and everything will be even. I'll give you 3 days to practice. All the best mates." Ollie has finished his announcement as all went back to skating leaving Dewey, Webby, Louie and Gosalyn. "I can't believe those dicks tried to cause trouble on you Webby! Why I'm gonna-"

"Heel Gos. I also caused trouble physically." Webby stated. "Heh. The school cliques are suppose to be even in terms of peace and yet some of them still acted all territorial and shit." Louie noticed. Dewey then talked to Webby. "So...looks like you have to try skating I guess..."

"I guess...but how will I master it in 3 days?" Webby asked. "Relax! We'll help you!" They turned to see a trio of woodpeckers approaching them. 2 boys and a girl.

The first male woodpecker leading his trio has brown, spiky hair which is combed and swiped up. He wore a peanut brown jacket with the words, HIGH and LOW printed in the middle as when unzipped, the words split apart. He wore black pants and black fingerless gloves. The other male woodpecker also has brown hair but spikier than his friend. He wore a white, plaid polo shirt with a shirt pocket and blue shorts. And the female woodpecker had pink hair tied into long, pigtails. She wore a neon green long sleeved shirt with jeans and 2 white bangles on her wrist.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Angelo Garcia and his crew." Gosalyn recognized as she hi-5 Angelo. "You know him?" Louie asked. "Yup! I often meet this dude at this place and we had some fun doing stunts." Gosalyn revealed to him. "Oh and his crewmates, Lola Wingchester and Sherwin Forestbeak." The trio greeted them as Angelo approached Webby. "I saw you do that uppercut. You amazed me."

"Why? Keen in martial arts?" Webby asked. "I guess." Angelo replied spinning his skateboard. "But that's not the case now. You see, you ticked off Clyde Ronson and Alonzo Snazzer, 2 third year but soon-to-be graduating students in the next school year and they're one of our top skaters. Sure, they always act hostile to anyone who's not a skater but don't underestimate their skills."

"Yeah. To master skating, you need to feel the flow. In other words, feel the speed, the wind, the balance and the experience." Lola stated. "But how can I do that? We have only 3 days till the showdown!" Webby exclaimed. "Don't worry. 3 days is all you need." Sherwin assured to her. "You see, I'm the brains of the trio, Lola's the street smart and Angelo's our ringleader."

"Totally! You got this!" Angelo assured. "Anyway, names?"

"Dewey."

"Hi! I'm Webby!"

"OMG!" Lola was first to get excited. "It's them! The ones that won Homecoming!" She cheered excitedly as, "Well that gets even interesting." Angelo thought.

**And so...**

"We'll get started right away! Lola will let you use her board." Angelo began as Lola handed it to Webby. It's a green and pink striped design. "Nice." Webby described as she placed it on the ground. "Alright Webby. Step on the board." Angelo told her as Webby placed her webbed foot on it as she felt the board move back and forth once she did it. "It's a way of getting a good start on skateboarding." Sherwin explained as Dewey stood beside him. "Try to feel the board Webby. When you feel it you can feel the flow in skateboarding."

"Okay..." Webby closed her eyes. After a few seconds, she used her other webbed foot to step on the skateboard only to, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"

"Yikes!" Sherwin exclaimed as Webby panicked while let loose and, "OW!" She fell to her left and the board was fortunately stopped by Gosalyn as she and Louie were at the opposite side. "Okay...one, we forgot to get her some protective gear. Two, she lost control easily so we may need to emphasise on helping her control her stability and movement when she begins the skateboarding part." Sherwin calculated as, "Dewey, can you and Lola go and buy the gear? There's a store nearby that will give you the gear. We'll stay and monitor her movement." Angelo suggested. "Sure! I'll also get you guys some soda!" Dewey replied. "Oh yeah! Just what I need!" Gosalyn cheered as she and Dewey fist bump as he and Lola left the skate park.

Now back to Webby, "You alright Webs?" Louie asked as she got up. "I'm fine. Good thing I parkour a bit to break my fall." She replied as Angelo and Sherwin approached her. "We're gonna do something basic so that you can slowly feel the flow. Bear with us for that." Angelo stated.

It now cuts to Webby on the skateboard in which a long rope is tied on the board and Angelo and Sherwin are seen pulling both ends of the ropes slowly. "Just balance your body while we pull the board with you on. Try not to fall down too much." Angelo called out as he and Sherwin continued the pulling as Dewey and Lola returned with plastic bags containing cans of soda. "Oh look. The chariot."

"Chariot?" Dewey asked Lola. "Yeah. A technique to improve one's centre of gravity when skating on the skateboard." Lola explained. "When I first tried it, I wobbled left and right and fell off. My friends tied some rope around my skateboard and they pulled it while I stood there trying to stabilize myself."

"Interesting." Dewey replied as they met up with Louie and Gosalyn as they just finished training. "You got Pep!?"

"Yeah bro. Here, Lemon and Lime flavour." Dewey tossed him 3 cans while and he and Lola had a toast with their cans of Canyon Cola. Gosalyn just drank Apple Soda.

Back there, "You're doing great Webby! 5 more minutes and we can take a break!" Sherwin called out for he and Angelo spent 10 minutes pulling the skateboard. "So far, so good..." Webby thought when, "Whoa! Whoa!"

"KSH!"

"Oh great Sherwin. She fell off. Distraction I bet." Angelo noticed. "Agreed." Sherwin replied. "But she's able to steady herself at least for a while." As for Webby, she got up as Dewey ran to her. "Here." He handed her a can of Canyon Cola and she opened it. The group sat on the ramps as they drank and chat. "So tell me Angelo, how good is your skating?" Louie asked. "I'm on a whole new level in that! I've been learning this activity at a young age in Brazil before moving to Duckburg." Angelo replied. "And there, he met us when he moved in." said Lola. "We all stay in the same turf." said Sherwin. "Neat." Gosalyn exclaimed.

While they're chatting, Dewey and Webby are sitting together as, "I'm...worried." Webby began. "Worried about what?" Dewey asked. "Worried that I can't learn. I don't think I can do it. I mean, all the stunts and tricks the skaters pulled off is something."

"The way you say it. it's like you're being less Webbyish." Dewey replied. "Hey!" A surprised Webby exclaimed as she teasingly elbowed Dewey. "But yeah, I was worried too back then. When F.O.W.L is making their move, I was worried that I can't defend myself and was unprepared when you struck me down. Beakly was even there to see me embarrass myself."

"Oh yeah! I remember that night. I eve disguised myself and impersonated as you which caused panic attacks on Huey so easily." Webby recalled as they laughed. "But in the end, I wasn't worried." Dewey continued on. "Because Granny and I taught you. Even though you messed up, stumbled down a lot. We have the patience at least to guide you in the training." said Webby.

"And that's what we're doing to you now. Helping you gain the experience and feel the flow." Dewey assured to her. "Does it make you feel better?" He got his answer as Webby finished her drink and kicked the can out of the skate park as it cuts to a recycling bin not far from here as the can landed straight inside it's section. Now back there, "I'm ready for another round!"

"Yeah Webby!" Dewey cheered hugging his girl as the others met up with them. "Hey Angelo. Let's continue!"

"I like that determination Webby. C'mon Sherwin. We got pulling to do." Angelo stated as Lola held her tied skateboard before Webby for some training.

10 minutes later, "Another 5 more minutes! Hang on!" Sherwin called out as he and Angelo pulled the skateboard. Webby maintained her balance so far and, "I wonder if there's a style in doing so?"

Back to the others, "Hey...what's Webby doing?" Gosalyn asked. All watched as Webby repositioned her slowly and carefully and then, "She's standing with her body facing the sides!" Louie exclaimed. "That's the real and actual way to improve on your centre of gravity." Lola stated as 15 minutes is up.

"It seems you pulled it off nicely." Angelo began. "And I think your stance needs a bit more adjustment but that'll do for now. Break time and we'll do the same thing again except you may have to endure for half an hour but after that, we're done for the day."

**An hour and a half later...**

"What's that?" Dewey asked Sherwin. "A chart. I created it to update your girlfriend's progress in learning and so far, she's starting to get the hang of it." Sherwin replied. "I see. So far, she mastered the balance on the board right?" Dewey asked. "Indeed but she still has to work on it as the first 2 attempts were too short." Sherwin explained.

Nearby, "How are you feeling?" Lola asked. "Okay...I'm a bit scared nervous when you guys started teaching me but I feel like it's a thrill to learn." Webby replied. "Skateboarding is one of the activities that brings your confidence level high. Take the leap of faith, skate around and feel the flow and the board." Lola stated. "And not to mention guts and instincts."

At the same time, "I trust you that you know what you're doing." Louie chatted with Angelo. "Relax bro. I know what I'm doing." He replied. "I hope so. Their opponents are third year students and they're only freshmen!" Louie added. "In some cases, people bested their opponents despite being on the lower grade level." Angelo stated and assured to Louie as, "Gotta go. See you tomorrow afternoon."

"Yeah. See you Angelo." Louie greeted back as both groups left the skate park.

**The next day...**

"Okay Webby. Today you get to skate around the park! For that, I got something for you." Angelo took out a new skateboard meant for her. It's pink with white capital letters, W all over the board. "Cool!" Webby took her skateboard, got on it and started skating when, "Wait! You're not ready to-"

"KSH!"

That's the sound of Webby falling off her skateboard once she started skating. Lola laughed as she helped Webby up. "Oh man! I was like you when I first tried skateboarding!" She laughed as Angelo and Sherwin walked to her. "Don't get so cocky just because you can balance yourself." Angelo began. "We need to work on your manoeuvres. First, you need to skate straight to get the hang of skating around first. After that, we'll aid you in skating left and right and if there's time, we'll teach you some basic tricks in skateboarding." Sherwin explained. Webby sighed. "A long day for me..." She thought.

So Webby continued learning while Dewey watched her and Gosalyn continued to teach Louie. Then, "Tell me, has Webby ever done extreme sports such as this?" Angelo asked him as he sat down beside him. "Well...we once tried to teach a moonlander how to roller skate. She can do that but not the stunts type you skaters do." Dewey explained. "I see...but she's quite a fast learner somehow." Angelo added as Dewey looked straight to see Webby skating straight and in her stance as she skated to the left and then, reversed herself and the board to skate right. "Dewey!" She called out as she skated on. "Yeah...she sure learns well and...gets even more experience outside of the manor..." He thought as, "Hey Dewey, wanna accompany me to go to Canary's Jr and grab lunch for the group in the form of takeaway?"

"Sure Angelo." Dewey replied as they skated out for some takeaways.

It now cuts to the group eating burgers and sharing fries and criss-cut fries. "What kind of tricks you'll teach me later on?" Webby asked as she ate her burger. "We'll start with basics." Angelo began. "The most common trick all skaters can execute are flips in various styles widely used by all." Sherwin ended as he sipped his soda. "Angelo will demonstrate the tricks first and then, me and Sherwin will get you straight with understanding on how to execute the tricks." Lola assured to her as she ate a criss-cut fry.

After lunch and a little rest, Angelo demonstrated the tricks. "This is the kickflip." He did the trick by flipping his board 360 degrees by flicking the corner of the board towards him. "2 variations. The frontside and backside 180 kickflips." He then demonstrated them as Webby observed.

After that, Lola and Sherwin got to work teaching Webby the trick step by step.

"Heh. Skateboarding sure has plenty of stunts revolving around the tricks invented historically." Louie brought. "More than 50 tricks invented over the years." said Gosalyn as Louie did a kickflip and then, kickflipped onto a railing grinding through. "Nice one!" She exclaimed as she spun with her skateboard, skated straight and jumped up while grabbing her board making it go up with her as she flipped herself backwards and landed the board on the ground with her feet on it. Skating to Louie who was left stunned, "Advanced stunts." She told him.

While this was going on, Clyde and Alonzo are watching the group. "Pathetic. The girl may be learning fast but she ain't on our level!" Clyde complained. "Ah whatever. It'll be easy on that day itself. It'll be like taking candy from a baby!" Alonzo stated. "More like an amateur who's still a non-skater!" Clyde added as they laughed and skated off.

**On that day...**

The 7 skaters are seen skating their way to another skate park. "More like another outpost for that school clique." Louie added as they arrived. "Whoa...like an obstacle course!" Dewey described. "That's where Ollie does the initiation of the skaters." Lola explained. "And right now, Rocket and Huo Long along with their peers are in the middle of the race." Sheriwn added as they can see a squirrel and a sparrow skating by as they slid down the rails and skated up a quarter-pipe doing flip tricks in the air until they landed on the table of the quarter-pipe meeting up with their peers.

"Is it just me or this clique is split up into trios?" Webby asked. "A mixture of trios and duos." Lola corrected her as Angelo and Dewey talked to her. "You ready Webby?" Dewey asked her. "Yeah! The last 2 days were stuntastic!" Webby replied. "Indeed. We taught her all the skateboard tricks we know. She'll be fine." Angelo assured to Dewey.

"Is that so?" They looked to see Clyde and Alonzo showing up. "Lay off guys!" Sherwin called out. "Yeah! Back off! We know you want to give them trouble." Lola added as the duo glared at Webby. "You may have learnt fast which we can give you that." Clyde began. "But you're still going down! We're on a different level just to let you know." Alonzo warned her as they left.

Then, Ollie showed up. "You matess ready?" Dewey and Webby imminently wore their gear. "Awesome mates! Go to that half-pipe! It's your starting line!"

Now the park is full of skaters all watching the race. "What a crowd." said Angelo. "Yeah bro! I can all the skaters gathered together! Rocket, his older sister Reina, Maurice, Sammy, Huo Long, Arthur, Trixie, Jackie, Kate, Erika, Sameer, Nikki, Raquel, Chang, Tyke, Rusty, Parseus, Chase, Kori, Kingston, Polly and Cole." Sherwin noted down the names of all the skaters here today.

Now it cuts to the half-pipe as Dewey and Webby are ready and waiting. "Hey Webby."

"Yeah Dewey?"

"Whatever happens out there, don't think of anything, don't think of those 2 assholes. Just feel the flow and then, you can feel the board. Do your best."

"Thanks Dewey." They fist bump each other as Clyde and Alonzo showed up. "Alright mates! Let's begin the competition! A duet battle between 2 duos!" Ollie announced via a microphone he brought. "Yeah! A dewt we are!" Dewey thought with a smile as, "How does it go? Just skate through and win! Earn points by displaying your wildest stunts and tricks you got in skateboarding!" Ollie explained. "I got 3 judges to do the rating. Jackie, Erika and Raquel. Alright mates, let's skate!"

All cheered as the bluejay skater, Maurice got a flag ready. "We're going first so that this amateur can see that she's can't keep up with us." Clyde told Dewey and Webby as Alonzo got ready. Now the obstacle course they're using starts with a half-pipe, handrails downslope, quarter-pipe, stairset with handrails, funbox and quarter-pipe.

Once ready, Maurice brought the flag down as Alonzo skated down and up twisting his body and board while grabbing it 360 degrees and landed on the table. He skated down and jumped up onto the handrails and did a few kickflips. He then skated down while jumping with his board and twisting himself until he skated up the quarter-pipe and in the air, he flipped himself upside down and landed his hands on the board as it touched ground. He then flipped himself forward and got back to his original position as he skated to the handrails and down he goes grinding through, did an ollie on the funbox and finally, he skated to the quarter-pipe landing on the table and is done. The judges gave him his score. 8, 7, 7. In total, 22

Up next is Clyde as the flag is lowered. He skated down and up and in the air, he flipped forward and landed safety as he ollie onto the handrails nosegrinding through. He went down the slope posing a bit and then, went up the quarter-pipe flipping backwards. He landed back and went up again and went down the handrails sliding and then, skated straight while doing a nollie on the funbox and up and finish as he landed on the table on his feet, raised his hand up and caught his skateboard without looking up. Score is 9, 8, 8. "And in total, their combined score is 47." Ollie calculated with his mind as he took a glance at Dewey and Webby.

Now it cuts to the half-pipe as, "Time to shred the killer half-pipe!" Dewey began as the flag is lowered. "Dewey's dewing the stunts!" He cheered skating down backwards and up adjusting to the front while twisting his body and board 360 degrees. He landed on the table and did an Ollie on the railings as he slid through doing a few kickflips. He then skated down while dancing around at the same time doing some stunts. When near the quarter-pipe, he got serious and skated up leaving his board on the table and in the air, he took a selfie and posed as he landed back on his board in time as he got to the railings grinding through with more stunts all the way down and then, skated straight and did a flare up breakdance move when skating through the funbox. Then up the quarter-pipe, in the air doing another selfie and landed on the table by doing a handstand with his board with one hand. This mesmerized the judges as the score is 9, 8, 10. "Blimey. I also wanna do those stunts!" Ollie thought.

Now Webby is the last as all eyes are on her. "Okay...I can do this! I learnt from the best! And I must feel the flow! Only then, I can not only feel the board but be one with it." She thought as she got ready and closed her eyes. All noticed it even Maurice who has not lowered the flag down yet. "What the bloody hell is she doing?" Alonzo asked angrily while Clyde just glared at her.

Then, Webby opened her eyes as the rap song, "Run this Town" was being played. The next thing it happened, "COWABUNGA!" She skated down fast and up fast leaving her skateboard on the table but jumped in the air, did a backflip spinning all the way down! Once near, she opened up landing on the board with her feet and skated to the handrails. She ollie onto it and jumped forward while grabbing the skateboard while skating and landed at the end of the handrail as she skated down. She twisted and jumped doing the tricks that Angelo and his crew taught even doing a helipop as she skated up the quarter-pipe and in the air, she posed in doing a flying kick as she got her feet back on the board landing safety as she ollie onto the handrail and slid down without wobbling an inch! She skated straight doing a handstand on her board when she passed the funbox and remained balance until near the quarter-pipe, she picked up speed and skated up in the air with her board, There, she threw her board onto the table with the wheels touching ground and she dived head on to her board. Once near, she flipped her and landed on her feet onto the board safe.

All were speechless by her performance. Then, the scores appeared. 10, 10, 10! "We have the winners! Give it up for the 'dewt' that made outstanding stunts! Especially this newbie!" Ollie grabbed Webby on the wrist and raised it up high as the skaters cheered while Clyde and Alonzo felt embarrassed.

"Those stunts are something!" Kori exclaimed. "Bros, they're on a different level and it's radical!" Parseus described as the skaters cheered and complimented the duo but mostly to Webby as she smiled and started mingling with the skaters. "Who wants to go for more joyrides down the pipes, railings and slopes?" She asked. All cheered louder as skating took place with plenty of stunts.

**After that...**

Yup, it's over. "And I'm glad Clyde and Alonzo humbly gave you a respectable apology. See ya!" Lola chatted with Webby as she skated home first. "Same. You really mastered skateboarding at long last. See ya!" Sherwin then skated off as, "Well, that leaves me only." Angelo got ready when, "Hey Angelo. Thanks for teaching me." Webby thanked him. "No problem. Maybe one day you can teach me some close combat? I would like to combine it with skateboarding if possible." Angelo replied. "We'll see." Webby and Angelo fist bump each other as, "Heh. Hope you guys are done, I gotta go home and check the status of my clique peers." said Louie when, "Hold on. Clique? You run a school clique?" Angelo asked Louie as he raised in eyebrow.

"I've heard of one where many from different cliques joined it an they became bonded and inseparable!" Angelo spoke about it. "And guess what? I run this clique. The Besties Clique." Louie revealed and guess what?

**"AWESOME!"** Angelo shouted in excitement. Then, he went down on his knees before Louie. "I've wanted and longed for this desire to join this school clique! Please Louie, make me one of your members and more like, I wanna hang out with more peers besides my crew."

Louie looked surprised. "Are you a freshman Angelo?"

"Yeah. Like you guys, we'll enter second year right?" He replied. "Heh. I'll arrange a gathering one day and you'll get to meet the others." Louie made his decision. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Whoa relax Angelo. I know you find my clique a great interest. The time will come my friend." Louie assured to the skater as he stretched his arm straight for a fist bump. Angelo smiled as he gave him one. "I look forward to the day I meet the other besties. We'll meet again."

"You will bro. You will." Louie assured to him as Angelo skated off. "Well, let's go home guys." He told Dewey and Webby. "I also gotta go. Check on my dad knowing that he took a couple of hits during his crime fighting. See ya!"

"Yeah see ya!" Dewey called out as she skated off. Well, time to go home then as the trio skated off.

**I can't believe I spent hours looking at Wikipedia on skateboarding and their stunts and tricks! Too many to count and learn. Lol. And I never expected the website to have a glitch that caused new stories and updated ones to be unseen even though they're released and updated. But don't worry, it's finally fixed after nearly a week of that glitch problem.**

**Anyway, I got a Tumblr account. Same username but all the letters are small. In my account, it's where I will post the updates of my story and you guys can ask me questions about it. Anything!**

**Run this Town is some rap song from Japan. Pretty catchy and it's the theme song of a parkour gang called the Rude Boys from the franchise, High and Low.**

**Alright, new chapter time. Woo-hoo!**


	57. The Richest Country Club in the City!

**Chapter 57: The Richest Country Club in the City!**

* * *

**Some time later...**

"We are here!" Scrooge called out as he, Goldie, Dewey and Webby exit from the limo as Launchpad drove it away to park it. "This, is the Duckburg Luxury Springs! A country club known to be tha most spacious, luxurious an richest in tha city!" He explained and he's wearing his golf attire. (Same one from the Moorshire episode)

"And you're gonna nail the golf competition 1st place! Am I right Scroogie?" Goldie asked and she's wearing her causal attire and is carrying a sports bag. (Same outfit from the Doofus Drake birthday episode)

"My dear Goldie. I will definitely win this with skill an talent!" Scrooge told his wife as he pecked her cheek. "Awww..." Dewey and Webby awed at this and after that, they entered the country club. There, "Whoa..." The teens awed some more.

The country club is something. A large building is in front of them and the greenery is beautiful. Some rich people are seen entering the place as the family went inside. There, they find themselves in the lobby as Scrooge went to the desk while Goldie and the teens waited. A waiter then served them glasses of iced lemon tea. "Those drinks are free?" Webby asked. "For the first serving only." Goldie replied as some perv attempted to tap her ass but a cane hit his hand. "You touch my wife, you'll find yerself in tha court." Scrooge warned the perv as he backed away clutching his hand. Now back to the family, "The game will start soon. You all can relax while I stretch a bit for tha game! Also, you can watch me score birdies if ya like."

"Oh yeah! This country club is new and big! Time to explore!" Dewey grabbed Webby's hand as the couple started exploring the country club. "I'll be at the pool Scroogie. And don't worry, I can manage myself." Goldie then made her way as Scrooge took his golf bag and got ready to head to the golf course when, "Scrooge!"

"Eh?" He looked behind and, "Tiger Woods! Wot a surprise to meet the no.1 pro golf player!" They shook hands as they went to the golf course chatting all the way.

**At the back of the club...**

Goldie just left the building via the backdoor. The pool is right in front of her and various facilities providing all creature comforts in the club. Adjusting her sunglasses, "Ah...I don't how long Scroogie's golf competition will be but I'll maybe watch him later after I get some sun." Goldie then found a spot as she placed her stuff on a table that has a large umbrella shade shading her and a deck chair she will use. She opened her sports bag taking out a towel as she made her way to the female changing rooms.

A minute later, she came out with the towel wrapped around her body. She headed back to her spot and removed it. All the males around the area gasped at the sight of the golden beauty wearing a golden, bandeau bikini with green dollar sign prints all over it. In response to this, Goldie blew a kiss causing the males to go bananas until their wives and girlfriends delivered a one time painful double slap on both cheeks. Goldie chuckled at this as she took out a bottle of sunscreen and rubbed some around herself and after that, relaxation time.

**Meanwhile...**

"Wow Dewey! There's a gym over there!" Webby pointed out. "And there's the tennis, badminton, squash and table tennis courts!" Dewey pointed out. The couple is having fun exploring the place like as if it's an adventure to see more of the country club. They're already walking up to the second level for more fun. When they reached it, they explored and found more facilities like an arcade, bowling alley, a nightclub that's only open at night, a pub and "Cool! Pool tables!" Dewey exclaimed as he and Webby went inside the pool hall to look at one. Then, he thought of something. "Wanna play?"

"Sure!" Webby agreed as Dewey took out some cash and paid some wolf that runs this place. He handed him a box containing billiard balls as he brought it to the pool table he and Webby were at.

The balls are set and, "If Louie is here, he'll really spend hours sinking balls in many games." Webby spoke first. "Yeah. Right now, he's in some billiard competition that the club he's in is participating. Mom even went to watch his trickshots." Dewey spoke on as he took a shot. "THOK!"

"PLAK!" Went the billiard balls as they scattered around the table.

**Down at the first level...**

"Ah...chilling at my mom's country club makes me feel like I'm royalty!" A happy Mandy is seen relaxing under the shade in her tight bikini and Tracey, Bonnie, Simone, Stacey and Paulina are with her also wearing tight bikinis as they relaxed under the shade with her. Plus, they're being served by many assistants. "I gotta say Mandy, your mom sure gives us the same privilege as you." said Simone. "Anyone who's my friend deserves to enjoys the same perks like I do!" Mandy replied sipping her iced tea.

And back at the second level, "THOK!"

"PLOONK!"

"Yes! I sank the 8 ball!" Webby cheered as Dewey hi-5 her. "3 games in a row was fun. Let's go and get a snack." Dewey suggested. "Sure! Good thing Uncle Scrooge gave us his membership card in case we want to use the facilities." Webby agreed as they headed down to the first level.

There, Mandy is still enjoying herself when, "What the fucking frick?!" She sat up to see Dewey and Webby heading to a café. "What is she doing here? An outcast like her does not deserve to be in this rich place! Why I'm gonna-" But she stopped. "Dewey's there too. Need to be cautious around him..." She then woke her friends up. "What now Mandy?" Paulina asked. "Get dressed girls. We're meet a VIP from our school." Mandy replied.

**In the café...**

"I'd like a plate of chili-cheese fries and some iced lemon tea for myself and for her please." Dewey ordered as the rhino waiter took it down and left as, "I wonder how Uncle Scrooge is doing?" Webby wondered. "He's probably dewing good so far." Dewey bet.

It cuts to the golf course as Scrooge, Flintheart Glomgold and Tiger Woods are halfway through. Tiger Woods just took the shot. "Damn! Too perfect! No wonder he's the greatest golf ball player here!" Flintheart exclaimed. "Definitely." Scrooge thought agreeing with his rival."\

Now back at the café, "Ever thought of getting a summer job Dewey?"

"I don't know. Why do you ask Webby?"

"Well...I heard many of our classmates and friends are seizing the opportunities to earn money and save them up for their futures." Webby began. "Casey helps around his family's restaurant, Madoka tries to improve her mechanics and Angelo skates around the city delivering pizzas according to his working schedule."

"Hmmm...I don't know Webby. I just want to relax and-"

"Hel-lo there Dewey!" They looked to see Mandy and her crew holding their drinks. "I see you've came across my mom's country club?" She began as she put her hand on Dewey's shoulder. "Your mom runs this place?" A surprised Dewey asked as Mandy brushed her hand on his face leaving Webby stunned. "That's right! Only the richest like you can enjoy all the privileges! Make yourself comfortable and I hope you enjoy your stay!" Mandy then gave the signal as she and her crew walked past Webby completely ignoring her from the start. "And this useless outcast does not belong here!" She thought and while chatting with Stacey, she intentionally tilted her cup spilling some soda on Webby!

Dewey gasped as the other 5 girls did the same thing when they passed by her while pretending to chat among themselves. "Oops. Did we just come across a bitch that looks so poor and stupid? My bad because something tells me you don't belong here. HAHAHA!" Mandy sarcastically mocked as everyone in the café upon seeing this laughed at the drenched Webby who is starting to tear up.

Dewey on the other hand can see the laughter on everyone's face but he shrugged it off as he stood up, walked to Webby and comforted her with a hug even though her stained outfit is staining his but he doesn't care. He doesn't want to see his girlfriend humiliated.

Elsewhere, the waiter that attended to them just now arrived with their order and saw the commotion. **"STOP!"**

All stared at him as, "Is your behaviour worthy of your loved ones or to the public around the club? What will they think of you all when you took pleasure in one's misfortune such as hers?!" He asked in pure anger. No one said anything but at the drop of one's hat, all stood up and left the café ashamed.

"Oh great! My plan was working perfectly until-"

"Until what Mandy?" She turned around to see her mother who's wearing a floral summer dress with stilettos. Her hair went down also. "Oh shit! Mrs Wildrider." Paulina thought as, "Mom! I, uh..." Mandy apparently couldn't explain and furthermore, her mother noticed their empty cups and she looked at Dewey and Webby. "I thought I told you before that the club is open to everyone! Not for the rich only! And now you came here to bring trouble to the guests like them?!" Her mother chided displeasingly. "For that, you and your friends are banned from coming here for a week and I'm cutting your allowance."

"Wait mom! You can't do that! You-"

"Face it Mandy! You won't want it get worse do you?" Tracey stated as the other girls quickly grabbed Mandy and they left before their queen bee tries to protest even more.

Now the only people in the café is Dewey, Webby, the waiter and Mrs Wildrider as she approached the couple. "I apologize for my daughter's nasty behaviour to you." She began and her attention is at Webby. "She has this tendency to value that the rich like us gets the better life than anyone at lower classes."

"I don't blame you for that. I don't know why your daughter tried to flirt with me and treat my girlfriend like trash." Dewey replied as Webby cried on him a bit and, "Charles!" Mrs Wildrider called the rhino waiter as he walked up to her. She took out some money from her dress pocket and, "Go to the clothing store and buy these ducks some fresh clothes."

"Yes Ma'am." Charles then left as, "So tell me your names." She asked. "Dewey Duck. And this is my girlfriend, Webby Vanderquack." Dewey introduced and, "Wait, you're the ones with the well-known Scrooge McDuck?" Mrs Wildrider asked. "Yeah. And he's here for some golf tournament while his wife is chilling by the pool." Dewey replied.

It cuts back there as Goldie is seen relaxing on an air mattress as it floated around the pool and lots of males continued to stare at her. (And jack off because they're all in the pool)

Now back there, Webby just recovered. "You okay Webby?"

"I'll be fine. Thanks Dewey." She replied and, "It seems I met her mother."

"Indeed." Mrs Wildrider agreed knowing what she's talking about since Webby heard everything between Dewey and her. "I don't want any trouble but I never-"

"I know Webby." Mrs Wildrider understood her as Charles returned swiftly with shopping bags. "Go to the changing rooms and put on these new clothes Charles bought for you. For your stained ones, put them in a plastic bag together." She told them. "What about towels?" Dewey asked. She got the message and had Charles to get some fresh towels. He soon returned with 2 white ones and handed to them each. Once done, they went to the changing rooms while Mrs Wildrider and Charles went back to work.

**Afterwards...**

It now cuts back to the café as Dewey and Webby are seated at their table enjoying their chili cheese fries snack and iced lemon tea together as the place is also filled again moderately. They even wore the fresh clothes they received courtesy of Mrs Wildrider. Dewey wore an ultramarine blue T-shirt with black shorts while Webby wore a orchid purple blouse and a light purple skirt. So far, they feel refreshed from their clean up as they continued to spend more time together.

In the middle of it, Webby noticed the waiter, Charles walking by and posting an ad on the wall. He then left the café to continue his job as Webby got up and went to see the ad. "Where are you going?" Dewey asked as she gestured him to follow her. They soon came across the ad and, "They're offering summer jobs?!" A surprised Dewey exclaimed. "So Dewdrop, are you in?" Webby asked nudging him.

**Meanwhile...**

"How's work Jedidah?"

"Great Maylene! Though I still pondered on the huge sum of money paid to me over the latest sports car. But that doesn't matter now, how's the club dear?"

"It's good so far. Found out that the well-known Scrooge McDuck and his wife are chilling here!"

That sentence silenced the husband for a moment. Then, "Well...that's nice. Oh, I gotta get back to work. We'll chat later at dinner okay? Bye!"

The phone call ended as Maylene Wildrider is in her office reading some documents when a knock on the door drew her attention. "Enter!" She called out as Charles opened the door. "Ma'am. 2 teens would like to see you. I think you're familiar with them."

"Oh? Let them in." She replied as Dewey and Webby entered her office. Noticing them, "What brings you here?" She asked shifting her attention to them.

"We saw your ad that you're offering summer jobs." Webby began. "Yeah. Would be great to gain some experience and income." Dewey spoke on. "I see..." Mrs Wildrider exclaimed and did some thinking. A few seconds later, "Okay then. Tell me your strengths. Your forte, skills, whatever you're good at."

"I'll go first." Dewey began. He started doing a bit of breakdancing 'dewsplaying' his moves. After that, he did 50 push-ups in a rep. Mrs Wildrider was surprised by this. "I...I asked for your skills. Not display them."

"Hee! Hee! Just like the time he messed up the audition to be one with the Greek Gods!" Webby thought and giggled to herself recalling the past because only she enjoyed it. "But tell me, how fit are you?" Mrs Wildrider asked Dewey for she was impressed with his push-ups. "Very. Joined the basketball team." Dewey replied. "Impressive. I heard your school won the tournament a few months ago resulting in a 20 win streak right?" She asked. "Dewfinitely. I bet I can help carry the stores around the club or do any service that requires strength." He replied as Webby is gestured to go next.

"Okay...I am gifted to beat the crap out of some bad guys." She began. "I was trained in various martial arts and other fighting styles. I even have a knack of studying myths and legends from the many adventures I went through with my family."

"I see...have you ever go outside for a while to...sightsee or something?" Mrs Wildrider asked. "Never." Dewey answered for her. "Until me and brothers came into the picture and she got the chance. Now, she gained plenty experience outside and even now as we are standing before you telling you about ourselves. Sure, we may not know the ropes around the club but it doesn't hurt to give it a try right?"

That impressed Mrs Wildrider. "I must say...I think you 2 have the capabilities and maybe, this summer job's gonna help you gain some experience. I'll call you 2 on when you can get started."

"Really? Thank you so much!" Webby cheered as she hugged Dewey tightly. "Oh my gosh! They're so cute when they're together!" Mrs Wildrider thought and, "Oh yes, you can go now but right after you give me your handphone numbers."

**And so...**

"We got summer jobs! We got summer jobs!" The duo chanted as they went to the pool to meet Goldie who just stepped out of the pool wet and dripping in beauty to the point that the males fainted completely. "Aunt Goldie! We got summer jobs!" Dewey cheered to her. "Oh...that's great! Maybe if your uncle and I come here again, perhaps you 2 can assist us if needed or help us bypass entry or something." Goldie suggested as she dried herself. "Wow...still having a bit of scheming in your sleeve." said Webby. "Sometimes." Goldie replied as she went to change back to her casual wear.

Once done, "Now come along now, let's go find your uncle." Goldie then took the teens to find Scrooge.

**At the golf course...**

"Tha final hole is here." Scrooge thought and as of now, he and Tiger Woods are neck to neck. Glomgold is behind them in terms of score and is pissed. Tiger Woods is in position as his golf ball is outside the green area where the hole is. He took aim and swung his club.

"THOK!"

All watched as the golf ball entered the green area, rolled through and, "PLOONK!"

All cheered for Tiger as Scrooge is next. "I bet I can do dat!" He thought as he got ready. At the crowd, Goldie, Dewey and Webby arrived to see Scrooge make his move. He swung his club and the ball flew into the green area and rolled in. All watched as the ball...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Stopped by an inch in front of the hole. "Curse me kilts!" Scrooge thought as the crowd cheered for Tiger Woods and Mrs Wildrider presented him a gold trophy for his win. "As expected from the pro golfer." Goldie exclaimed when Scrooge saw them. "You did great Uncle Scrooge." said Dewey. "Yeah! Maybe next time you can nail the tiger to the eagle!" said Webby as all looked at her confused. "Nevah mind. I did my best and that's all dat matters!" Scrooge stated when Tiger Woods approached him. "Close game I must say! You and I are sure neck to neck in the holes. I look forward to more of this."

"Ha! Ha! Even in tha game, I'm also tougher than tha toughies, smarter than tha smarties an sharper than tha sharpies!" Scrooge stated as he and Tiger Woods shook hands. Everyone applauded for this sportsmanship as the competition is over.

**Later...**

After Scrooge refreshed himself by taking a shower and changing into his casual wear, "So, what did you all do at tha country club?"

"Oh I just relaxed by the pool and mesmerized a lot of guys." Goldie replied. "If ever they tried ta hit on you, they'll fear my wrath!" Scrooge declared as Dewey and Webby laughed. "Relax Scroogie, I can also deal with them if they dare lay a hand on me." Goldie assured to her husband as she pecked his cheek. After that, "And what about you 2?" Scrooge asked the teens.

"We just explored the club and had some snack." Dewey replied.

"And we got summer jobs here!" Webby added.

"Dat's great! Bout time ya'll start earnin yer own greens! Soon, I may open bank accounts for you all including Huey and Louie and then, ya'll get yer own credit card!" Scrooge stated. "Also, it helps to earn and learn to manage your own expenses." Goldie added as Scrooge chuckled in agreement. "Well it has been a long day, anyone interested in havin dinner at Scarlet Lobster?" Scrooge asked.

"YEAH!" All cheered in agreement as they left the country club. From a distance, Maylene Wildrider watched them and she smiled over their family bond.

**I think it's time to check on the other characters. Yes, Dewey and Webby are gonna be the main focus for this Second Year Arc and I got some big plans. Big like you all can't imagine. One of them will arrive very, very soon I'm saying and it'll be during summer.**

**For that tiger who appeared in the Moorshire episode, he's gonna be known as Tiger Woods. Homage to the pro golfer and because his profile only stated that his name is Tiger only.**

**Okay, writing time. Woo-hoo!**


	58. Kitchen Tales!

**Chapter 58: Kitchen Tales!**

* * *

"I heard that your brothers got summer jobs." Lena spoke to Louie. "Heh. Dewey and Webby are working in some rich country club and for Huey and Violet, they're camp counsellors in Woodchuck Island. As for Gosalyn, she's working at Pizza House doing delivery service. Oh and by the way, nice ride. I'm enjoying it." Louie spoke back as Lena is driving him around the city.

**There...**

At Woodchuck Island, "I remember I lost to you and you earned the title of being a Senior Woodchuck." Huey spoke to Violet as they're in the uniforms watching the kids engage in Woodchuck activities. "But 6 months later, you earned it." Violet brought. "And a few months before we began freshmen year, both of us earned the title of being Master Woodchucks!" Huey recalled as he put his arm behind and around Violet and pulled her close to him. Noticing his action. "Oops. Sorry I-"

"It's okay Hubert. Things had changed." Violet then cuddled up to Huey for a while and after that, "C'mon, let's engage along with the kids." Huey suggested. "My thoughts exactly." Violet agreed as they went to help around the camp.

**Now back to the city...**

As Louie and Lena continued going about., "Hey...what's that over there?" Louie noticed as they parked outside a burger restaurant called, "Perfect Grill." They went to an ad and, "Louie! I think we found our summer jobs!"

"Yeah Lena! I mean, mom was pissed off at my lazy." Louie state.

**(Flashback)**

"Ugh! This commercial sucks!" Louie exclaimed as he drank some Orange Pep!. Then, Della entered the room and, "Hey teenaged Rebel, what are you doing?"

"Nothing much. Just watching some TV, eating popcorn and drinking Pep!." Louie replied as he chugged his soda down. Della then noticed the amount of empty cans and scattered popcorn. "How long have you been...doing your stuff?"

"I don't know? I've been spending hours everyday having a ball of a time." Louie replied as he opened a can of Grape Pep! when snatched the can. "Hey what gives mom?"

"LOUIE! YOU'VE BEEN LAZING AROUND EVERYDAY!?" Della shouted so loud that Louie grabbed a cushion and cringed behind it. "Did you not know that you are wasting your summer when you do this! I will not accept this slacking of yours! I'm taking away your TV privileges!" Della announced. "No fair! What do I do now?" Louie whined. "Simple. Go outside and have fun." Della suggested. "I did that before." Louie replied. "Then find a job. Huey's working at Woodchuck Island and Dewey and his cute girlfriend are working at the country club earning lots of cash. Soon, they'll be richer than you." Della replied and Louie's eyes went wide. "I will not be bested by my brothers in terms of wealth!" Louie declared and left the TV room.

**(End Flashback)**

"Whoa. I wonder how many times you pissed your mother off. Better keep track of it." Lena suggested. "Don't even think about it babe." Louie replied as they saw 3 teens leave the restaurant.

"Fuck man! Perfect Grill is too simple!"

"Yeah! I'd rather go to Awesome Grill instead of this shit!"

"My thoughts exactly. That place is way better than this underrated trash!"

This was surprising but they nodded at each other and entered the restaurant. There inside, "Well, that explains their complains." Lena exclaimed as they're looking at the screen above the counters showing the menu.

"Everything is plain." Louie noticed when, "Welcome to the Perfect Grill. Can I take your order?" They looked in front to see a cheerful grizzly bear waiting at the counter. He has his name tag which says, "THE NAME'S ROOK."

"Uh...your menu appears to be too plain." Lena began. "It's like that. The manager is being a dick ever since Awesome Grill opened up." He explained. "Back then, Perfect Grill was steady until they opened and many flocked there."

"Interesting..." Louie thought and, "Also, heard you're looking for folks like us to help out in this place?" The grizzly bear stared at them for a moment. Then, "I'll get the manager." He left the counter while Louie and Lena continued looking around. The restaurants appears to be clean, the furniture is new but, "Yeah. Their food is outdated." said Lena as she gave examples. "Their burgers are just simply 2 toasted buns buttered and a burger patty sandwiched between them. And their hotdogs are just plain hotdog buns toasted and buttered and a hotdog is sandwiched onto it. Remind me that Louie hates that stuff." She thought when the manager who's an obese hippo showed up. "I heard you 2 are lookin fer a job? Wel you've come to tha right place! We'll talk in mah office."

"Yeah...right and outdated." Louie thought as they followed the manager. Once they're in the office, "Call me Mr Bulk and I manage Perfect Grill! Used to be okay meanin I'm earning cash at least payin my employees well until Awesome Grill made it's entrance!" Mr Bulk then ranted on as he sat down on his office chair. "Dey took mah customers! Dey took mah spotlight and I'm losin income! Soon I'll get shut down but I won't relent and back down! Until now, dis business is still running despite tha negative impact an feedback I got ovah tha years!"

"Okay...don't you think you should try something new?" Lena asked. "Nope! Everything ere is perfect an simple! I keep it dat way in ordah ta maintain a steady pace in profit gain an stuff!" Mr Bulk replied. "So rigid." Louie thought as, "Here, fill ya forms and leave em ere! I'll call ya as soon as I've made mah choice!" Louie and Lena could not believe their eyes and ears as they filled their forms, left them at his office and left the place.

Outside, "I just thought of something greenie."

"What is it Lena?"

"How good is Awesome Grill?" Lena asked as Louie smirked over it.

It cuts to both of them standing outside the restaurant as they entered the place. There, "Nice!" Lena exclaimed. "I know? Pretty cool interior design." Louie described as they looked around. The menu is awesome, service is awesome, the quality of food is awesome and the feedback from customers is incredibly positive. "It's no wonder Perfect Grill is far behind." said Louie.

"Yeah you got that right." Some donkey customer replied and overheard them at the same time. "The manager, Reggie Tipp is something! He knows what's best and awesome for this burger joint and he has a goal to make it the no.1 burger restaurant in the city. He's over there overseeing the operation." He's right. They can see a pigeon managing the place and even helping out. "I've seen everything. Let's go greenie." Lena told Louie as they left.

**The next day...**

At McDuck Manor, "Have you found a summer job Louie?" Della asked as the family had pancakes with butter and maple syrup for breakfast. In addition, a bowl of fruit salad. "Uh...still searching." Louie lied for this has been his forte at young till now. Della was not pleased as her face appeared to be stern about it when Louie's phone rang. "Excuse me." Louie went to answer the call as the rest watched.

A minute later, "Okay, I'm hired!" Louie revealed to the family. "Finally." Della exclaimed. "So where are you working at?"

"Uh...the Arctic Wind?" Louie lied again. "And when will you start?" Huey asked as he ate his fruit salad. "Today. In the afternoon." Louie replied as, "You know, you could have asked Uncle Donald to hire you to help run his diner." Dewey suggested. "Actually, he went on another cruise vacation and his girlfriend and his band tagged along." Webby then took out her phone and showed it to Dewey. A picture of Donald, Panchitos, Joses and Daisy are on the cruise chilling out. "This was taken yesterday." She added. "And as a result, I run his business until he returns." Beakly stated. "And I helped out too!" Della added. The family then chatted on as Scrooge smiled at their liveliness and drank his tea.

**In the afternoon...**

Lena picked Louie up with her ride and she drove to Perfect Grill. When they arrived, "Let's get started." They said in unison as they fist bump and entered the restaurant. There, Mr Bulk gave them their uniforms and name tags. Once they got changed, they received their first assignment. "You got to be kidding me." Lena exclaimed as the next scene reveals the 2 of them mopping the floors. "I expect them to teach me a thing or 2 in the kitchen but seriosuly, what the duck?" Louie exclaimed as he looked around. There are only 5 customers in the place. "And I bet Awesome Grill has hundreds waiting in line and dining in." He added. "So true." Rook agreed as he waited at the counter. "We have ideas to help Perfect Grill regain itself but Mr Bulk is such a dick still wanting to stick to his own standards." He told the couple surprising them also.

As time passes on, the door opened and, "Shit. Here we go again." Rook thought as 6 Awesome Grill employees suddenly entered the place as one of them kicked a chair aside and another took a spit on the floor. "I just cleaned that spot." Lena thought as, "Where's your fucking manager?" One of them asked Rook. "Yeah! He better shut this dump down! Awesome Grill is gaining more support each day and this dump is empty and shit!" Another stated.

"And why can't you idiots stop coming here everyday to hassle about!" Mr Bulk emerged pissed off. "I told you before, I am not gonna give up on this joint! I am not gonna shut it down! Now get the fuck out of here right now before I call the cops!"

"Ooh. I'm scared. But fuck you! Soon you'll be the first to go out of business!" The group then left as Mr Bulk sighed. "When will they learn." He groaned as he went back inside the office.

For the rest of the afternoon, it was frickin boring. "And all we did is clean, clean, clean. This sucks!" Louie complained as he and Lena left the place. "I'll drive you home greenie."

"Sure. Just drop me outside the gate and thanks for the lifts."

"No problem." Lena started the car and drove off.

An hour later, she arrived and Louie took it from here. "I got a feeling this summer job's gonna be more boring than ever." He groaned to himself as he made his way in.

**And so...**

For the next 3 days, it was more boring than ever for Louie and Lena. Cleaning, hearing the Awesome Grill employee's threats and very few people come here to dine. "He still refuses to adapt or something." Lena assumed as right now, they're having their lunch break. "Ugh...like I said before, it's too simple." Louie is looking at his burger while Lena poked it with one fof her fries. Then, "Where are you going greenie?"

"Heh. I'm getting my supplies." Louie left the table since they're seated outside the counter and soon enough, he returned with a container and opening it, it revealed lettuce, sliced tomatoes and sliced cheddar cheese. "Wicked." Lena exclaimed and, "But I'm still missing something. Aha! Sauce!" Louie exclaimed. "C'mon Lena, let's make some since this place has no condiments at all." Lena is unsure of it for they are not allowed in the kitchens but who cares so she tagged along.

In the kitchen, "How to make sauce..." Louie asked himself as he looked around. He found a large pot and set it on the stove. All the employees as of now are having their lunch break now as Louie looked around for ingredients. He picked up a jar and, "Nope." He threw it behind and, "Oh shit!" Lena exclaimed as the jar hit several bottles and other jars and their contents poured into the large pot and they're left open. "Oops." Louie is so dead but, "Wait...look!" Lena pointed at the inside of the pot as Louie took a peek. The colour is somewhat pinkish or something. "Hmmm..."

"You're not gonna do it are you?" Lena asked with doubt when Louie took a small teaspoon, scooped a teeny bit of the concoction and sampled it. "Gross." Lena described because Louie's eyes went wide. "It's..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Heaven!" Louie then took another teaspoon and same thing and, "Try it my magical girlfriend."

"Uh...I'll-" Too late as Louie shoved it into her beak and, "Hey wha-wait..it's kinda good! Wow! What did you unintentionally mix in?" Lena asked as Louie looked at the shelf above that has the knocked down ingredients. "Take out your phone and list them down! It must be a secret!" Louie ordered. So phones whipped out and data is noted down. After that, "Let me see if I can enhance it." Lena looked around first and found a salt and pepper shakers. Using them, she shook some of the particles inside and Louie gave her a wooden spoon to stir it. Stirring took place and after that, taste test. "It taste better than just now! We're frickin geniuses in creating this!" Louie exclaimed and then, they had an idea.

**Back there...**

It cuts to the couple having their lunch and it has been enhanced for the food Louie brought is added into their plain burgers along with the sauce they unexpectedly created. Plus, they had it with the fries as,  
"Hey guys-whoa! What is that? It looks delicious!" Rook exclaimed as Lena took a French fry, dipped it in the created sauce and fed him it. "Hey! Why...whoa! It's delicious!" Rook never tasted anything as good as this as, "Hey guys! Come here!"

In the office, Mr Bulk is answering a phone call and he's stressed over the complaints he's receiving about his restaurant. Once the call is over, "Huh? I hear lots of talking and excitement." He stood up and left his office to check it out.

Back at the area, all the employees are enjoying themselves sampling the sauce by dipping their fries into it when, "What in the name of ground beef is going on?" Mr Bulk asked when he arrived when Louie dipped a French fry and put it in his mouth and then, "Mmmm...exquisite! What kind of sauce is this?"

"Something that me and my girlfriend unexpectedly created." Louie replied. "Yeah! It's so tasty!" A female chicken employee described. "Awesome! I'd like to get some of this and use it at home for my mealtimes!" A male raccoon exclaimed as Mr Bulk thought of something. "Can you tell use how this sauce is made?"

This is what Louie has been waiting for. "It's a secret but, I ask of you a request." Louie stood up and faced Mr Bulk. "All your employees here have ideas to help Perfect Grill regain itself. If you have a heart to listen to them, your business can reap what was taken. Please Mr Bulk, you don't want this place to shut down do you? Even if you want to stick to your own standards, how will you go up the extra mile?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and Mr Bulk scratched his head a bit. Then, "Meeting room. Now. All of you except you 2 because I want you to make more of this sauce." All were surprised as they quickly finished their lunch and went to the meeting room. "Will he listen?" Lena asked. "Let's find out." Louie replied.

**And so...**

For the next 3 days, Perfect Grill suddenly underwent a massive change. First, the menu has been updated with more additions and varieties and that includes new equipment for certain ones. Second, the new sauce created is the major source as on the day Perfect Grill reopened after it's 3 days of , many people went to the place to the point it was crowded outside and inside and even at the drive thru.

Now inside, everyone is enjoying themselves. Mr Bulk can be seen getting feedback from the customers including Yelp reviewers while in the kitchen and the counters, all are working hard including Louie and Lena for they got the chance to work in the kitchen as seen when the head cook is guiding them in grilling burgers and in addition, hotdogs and bacon. Beside them on their left, 2 female employees are assembling the burgers using the toasted buns that are buttered afterwards, lettuce, tomatoes and cheddar cheese. When a beef patty is placed, they put some of the new sauce on it. In some orders, double the burgers, double the sauce. They also assemble the hotdogs through the buns, meat and sauce.

Behind them, French fries, onion rings, criss-cut fries, potato wedges, chicken fries, tenders and nuggets are being deep fried and cooked and at the counters, sodas of all flavours is served and in addition, milkshakes and ice sundaes are served cold and sweet.

Right now, Mr Bulk went back to the counters jolly and cheerful. "Louie! Lena! I have never seen so many customers come to Perfect Grill! I must admit, sticking to my standards is one thing but getting new standards such as this change is incredible especially the new sauce you 2 created! For that, you have convinced me deep down in my heart and I have seen the results with my own eyes." All the other employees agreed and, "Also, I'm ending your shift early and since the first week is on, I'll giving you your payment!"

"Wow! Thanks Mr Bulk!" Lena thanked him as she placed a beef patty on the half assembled burger as a crane employee put the new sauce on it.

**Later on...**

Louie and Lena are seen leaving Perfect Grill early with their payment in their envelopes. "We worked 7 hours a day, 10 bucks per hour, 70 bucks a day, 490 bucks in a week!" Louie calculated. "Wow greenie. Your math is still steady." said Lena as they got in the car and she started the engine and drove away.

**That night...**

In Awesome Grill, Reggie is seen in his office smiling. "I am so rich! Can't wait to put this restaurant on the top!" He then turned on the TV and what he saw shocked him.

**(Cutaway to the news)**

"This is Roxanne Featherly outside Perfect Grill and wow, this Perfect Burger I'm eating is incredible! Mr Bulk, tell us the secret of this burger that resulted in your business skyrocketing in the charts?"

"Ha! Ha! All I can say is that we have a unique sauce so tasty it must be kept secret. I can't tell you about it. That's why it's a secret."

**"KSH!"**

That's the sound of a cup thrown onto the TV breaking the screen. "Impossible! Perfect Burger is suppose to be out of business and suddenly, this happened?!" An enraged Reggie exclaimed as he kicked a wall. "And for this unique sauce, I'm gonna get my hands on it! And then, make my burgs even more awesome! AHAHAHAHA!"

**The next day...**

The couple arrived for work in the morning and there, "A commotion in the kitchen?" Lena noticed as they went to investigate. There, "Whoa. What a mess." Louie noticed. "It's like someone broke into this place to steal something but what?" Rook asked. Louie then looked around. A lot of equipment is tossed around, the cupboards are left opened and, "I know what's going on. Someone wants the sauce." Louie deduced. "But as far as I know, they did not find the sauce."

"Yup! I was advised to keep the remains in my office." Mr Bulk emerged as, "But that does not matter. Let's get this place running people!" All cheered as work resumes.

Lunch hour has arrived as Louie and Lena decided to eat their lunch at the back of the restaurant and to have some time by themselves. "I got the Double Perfect Burger with fries and a large Pep!" said Louie. "Nice." Lena exclaimed as she took a bite of her Perfect Burger. As they ate and chat, they heard squawking and saw a flock of crows eating leftovers in front of them. Then, "Hey...is that a burger from the Awesome Grill?" Lena asked pointing at a thick burger left on the ground and pecked up as a raven landed in front of it, pecked off a piece of it to consume but spat it out. "Odd. Awesome Burger is supppose to taste good seeing this behaviour, something's up and it's cooking up something that we don't know." Louie exclaimed sharply. "You're not thinking..."

"We need to investigate. And we'll do it incognito." Louie declared.

**That night...**

Louie and Lena arrived at Awesome Grill wearing hooded cloaks to conceal their appearance. There, they sneaked quietly and carefully to the back and got in from inside. "Thanks to Lena using her magic to unlock the back door." said Louie as they found themselves near the counters, kitchen and storage room. They took a peek in the storage room. "Fresh ingredients stored properly." Louie exclaimed quietly. They then took a peek in the kitchen and, "Louie, look!" Lena noticed it.

Now the kitchen in Awesome Grill is like a factory as meat grinders grinded meat and shaped them into patties. Next, they are rolled through conveyor belts and, "What is that?" Louie noticed an employee dropping a few drops of some strange liquid onto the uncooked patties via a syringe and a metal bottle. Then, the patties rolled into the grill and came out big, thick and cooked.

"No way." Lena exclaimed. "It looks some chemical additive. Illegal in food productions and-"

**"BAM! BAM!"**

**5 minutes later...**

"Ow...my neck..." Lena groaned. "My head is a bit dizzy..." Louie groaned and then, "Wait, is it just me or are we tied up on the wrists, seated on chairs with ropes tied around us?" The scene zoomed away revealing it as the door opened and Reggie entered the room smirking. "Nice try trying to expose me. Heh. I find it easy to make my burgers big, tasty and beefy. That way, easy money!"

"And yet you don't care about what happens if the authorities find out about your illegal activity?" Lena asked. "They are too stupid to know!" Reggie replied and mumbled to himself. "But if only my boys are smart enough to find that new sauce..."

"Wait, boys?" Louie sure has sharp hearing. "So you're the one! You sent some of your lackeys to find the new sauce that was created! What kind of trouble are you cooking up for Perfect Grill?"

"I aim to make this burger joint the no.1! And because Perfect Grill is too stubborn to change which I never expected a few days ago. I have to take matters into my own dirty hands!" Reggie then left the storage room but right after, "I hope you don't mind a night or 2 here. AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Leaving them locked inside is not gonna last long as Lena used her magic to untie the ropes. "Nice job! Can you create an escape route?" Louie asked. "I got something new I'm gonna try." Lena touched the wall and magic did it's work. A hole soon appeared as they got out safety and once out, Lena dispersed the magic and the hole is gone.

**The next morning...**

"Awesome Grill did what?" Rook asked. "Yup. They've been fooling too many customers for too long." said Lena as she showed the employees and Mr Bulk images. "Good thing my boyfriend and I were one step ahead."

"Exactly." Louie took out his phone and played a recording. "Heh. I put my phone on record mode when we first entered the place yesterday night." He thought as all gasped at what they heard. "This is not good. If this keeps on, Reggie will do whatever it takes to not only get the sauce but shut my business down and dirty!" Mr Bulk exclaimed. "Well let him try! Because my business is gaining on him! Work time!" All cheered and began to work except for Louie and Lena. "We can't just work and let this bozo cook up more schemes to achieve his goal." Louie told Lena. "And what we saw yesterday, we need to expose it." Lena replied. "Right. I got a plan." Louie stated.

**So later...**

At the back of Awesome Grill, the couple sneaked in the same way and this time, "Ready?"

"Yeah greenie, let's cook them a surprise!" Lena made the first move. She knocked onto the door leading to the kitchen as several employees heard it. Then, a middle finger appeared flipping them through the door window. "What the fucking frick?" One of them exclaimed and is pissed. Then, 2 middle fingers as, "That's it! Let's go!" All those in the kitchen advanced to the door as Lena knowing that they're coming ran off as they came out. "Look! Tail feathers!" They gave chase leaving the kitchen empty so Louie sneaked in. There, "Where is it?" He looked around the kitchen and looked up. "Ah! On the shelves!" He found a ladder beside the shelf and climbed up to grab a bottle when suddenly, he thought of something else. He looked at the meat grind and the bottle. Then back to the grind and then the bottle. "I don't mind cooking up a little...experiment? Heh. Heh. Heh.

Meanwhile, Lena is still being chased but thanks to her magic, she evaded capture as right now, the group of employees are at the rooftop as Reggie showed up. "What's going on?"

"Boss! There was someone pissing us off and we gave chase!" That surprised him when, "Looking for us?" They turned behind to see Louie and Lena behind them as, "What is this a joke? Are you trying to make a fool out of me by pissing my boys off?" Reggie asked in an amused manner. They just smiled and waited.

Now back at the kitchen, the uncooked patties are still being rolled through but am extraordinary result took place. When they left the grill, they emerged oversized and massive. Wow, big and beefy they are.

At the same time, some of the employees are in the middle of their work when, "SPLAT! SPLAT!"

"What the hell? The patties are exploding?" A female rabbit employee exclaimed as more burgers blew up. And back at the kitchen, the grill is starting to become unstable as it started shaking the restaurant. Customers are about to enjoy their meal when they feel it.

"Hey! What's that rumbling?"

"I don't like the sound of that!"

"Why is it getting louder and more-" Immediately, panic levels have risen as customers and employees began to flee as back in the kitchen, the oversized burgers unleashed massive explosions as pieces of ground beef splattered the area as back at the rooftop, Reggie and his accomplices felt the rumbling. "What the? Quick! back to the kitchen!" He ordered as they staggered and stumbled their way back due to the rumbling. As for Louie and Lena, "Let's get out of there greenie!" Using her magic, Lena teleported herself and Louie out of the danger zone.

**Down there...**

By the time Reggie and his group arrived, "Why is the kitchen destroyed with so much beef all over the place?!" A horrified Reggie asked when he noticed the oversized burgers and, "SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT!" Now that's a lot of meat splattering the kitchen and them as, "Screw this! I'm outta here!" One of them panicked as all followed him including Reggie.

As of now, all the customers and staff are fleeing for their lives as the restaurant started to collapse and tear itself apart. The front doors opened as all fled with some being trampled and others stuck and trapped from the debris. This went on for the next few minutes until the entire restaurant is reduced to nothing but rubble.

** A while later...**

Police cars and ambulances are parked outside as the cops taped the area off and those trapped and injured are being helped out of the rubble. Nearby, "I think you went a little overboard greenie." Lena began. "Maybe. But it's worth it because speaking of which." Louie noticed Reggie being interrogated by a cop as he and Lena smiled and went to him. There, "I swear I have nothing to do with this but let me tell you this and that is-"

"Making your burgers big and beefy by using some chemical additive deemed illegal!" Louie interrupted as he and Lena showed up. "Is this true?" The cop asked Reggie who's furiously pissed off when he saw the couple. "No! He's lying! They're lying! Matter of fact, they-"

"Well why don't you first check these out and see who's lying." To everyone's surprise, another cop appeared and he's holding a few empty metal bottles as small drops of the additive dropped out. "Well we've seen everything. Tell it to the judge!" The cop that interrogated Reggie then took out the cuffs and arrested him. "You can't do that to me! You know who I am!? You know or what?!"

"Oh shut the fuck up and get!" The cops got Reggie into the police car first and then, they went in next as the engine is started police car drove off.

As Louie and Lena watch it drive off, "Finally it's over. Perfect Grill won't have to worry about this place anymore." said Louie. "Matter of fact, Awesome Grill is no more." Lena added as they laughed and Louie pecked Lena on the cheek. "Now C'mon! Let's head back to Perfect Grill!" said Louie as they headed back.

**Soon enough...**

Once the couple returned, "There they are!" Rook cheered as the staff and Mr Bulk cheered for them. "You saved Perfect Grill! You have our thanks!" He cheered as all lifted Louie and Lena up and continued cheering. "Heh. This summer job is the best!" Louie thought with a smile.

**Ah...looking at movie clips from the movie, Good Burger is a nostalgia! I laughed and craved so much when I saw the movie clips. Moreover, Kel Mitchell and Kenan Thompson did a great job working together in the movie. And thus, it gave me the chapter idea to work on!**

**Alright, I'm gonna give you an early warning for the next chapter. Expect character death. That's all there is to it. For now...**

**Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna get some burgers now! Just kidding. I already had them for my dinner so it's writing time! Woo-hoo!**


	59. Alone and Worried

**Chapter 59: Alone and Worried**

**Like I said in the previous chapter, expect character death. Read with caution also**

* * *

**A week later...**

"Hmmm...it appears I'm early by 20 minutes. Oh well, Webby should be here soon." Dewey is seen outside the Pier waiting for Webby. The 2 of them had plans for another date and this place is their choice. Dewey waited as he admired the area. He can see the Flintferris Glomwheel operational and running and the Glomcoaster is at full speed on the tracks. "Yup. Glomgold was able to rebuild the pier fairly and this time, he beat our uncle in this project." Dewey thought as he waited on.

15 minutes later, Dewey got a text message that Webby's on her way. Pleased, he waited on but somehow felt the urge to take a bathroom break. So he headed to one of the public toilets to do his business. There, he went in and there inside, **"WHACK!"**

**Exactly 5 minutes later...**

"Hope I'm not too late." Webby thought as she arrived. She looked around. Dewey's suppose to be around here somewhere. "He must have gone ahead to wait for me inside." So she went inside and waited by sitting on a picnic bench and admiring the atmosphere of the pier.

An hour had passed and Webby is starting to worry that either Dewey forgot about the date or he's running late. 2 hours later, "It's getting late. Why isn't he here yet?" Webby then texted him but no messages after several minutes, she tried to contact him several times but no response. Feeling left alone and worrying at the same time, "Where is Dewey? What happened to him? Why isn't he...he..." Then, "Something's not right." She thought as she left the pier.

**Back at home that night...**

"Hey Huey! Guess what happened at the Food Fair?"

"What happened Louie?"

"I saw Russell compete in an eating contest and I bet my money that he'll win and he did!" Louie showed Huey the amount of money he won from the bet and the boys are in their room. "And it's double the payment I earned today."

"That's good. So you met Russell and bet big and won big in summary." Huey summarized. "Yup! What are you doing anyway?" Louie asked. "Well, it's the month of August and I'm marking some dates on when's the exam periods and some school events."

"I see." Louie got the message when there's a knock on the door. "Enter!" Huey called out as a worried Webby opened the door. "Hey guys. Have you seen Dewey?" She asked. "Nope." Huey replied. "Didn't see him the whole day. What's bothering you?" Louie asked. "Yeah. I recall yesterday, he told us you and him are going on another date at the Pier." Huey recalled and it's smart of him to retrace a few steps back. "That's what's bothering me! Dewey did not show the whole afternoon and evening!" Webby revealed as the brothers gasped. "Impossible! I mean, Dewey had a few cases of being late in school but not in date nights." said Huey. "Yeah. And all of us were busy with our schedule." said Louie.

Just then, Launchpad popped in. "Did I just hear that Dewey went missing?" All nodded as Launchpad took out the limo keys. "Get ready for a night ride around the city!" Launchpad revealed.

**In the city...**

Launchpad drove the teens to certain locations to find Dewey. First, he drove them to the Pier. There, the teens split up to search for Dewey but half an hour later, no sign of him. Next, Launchpad drove them to the mall. Same task and duration but the same result as just now. Then, he drove them to the park and they searched everywhere, nook and cranny but he was nowhere to be found. After that, Launchpad drove the teens around for a while while they looked through the windows hoping to catch a glimpse of the blue triplet.

**2 hours later...**

"This does not make any sense! Dewey is nowhere to be found!" Huey exclaimed. "Yeah...something is not right and I'm so tired I drank a dozen can of Pep! during the joyride." said Louie. "Oh Dewey...where have you gone to..." Webby asked in worry as Launchpad felt tired and drove the teens back to the mansion.

A while later, they arrived as they headed to the main entrance and once they stepped in, Scrooge, Goldie, Donald, Della, Beakly and Duckworth were waiting for them.

"Where have you all been? Yer crossed tha curfew on tha time ya'll need ta be home!" Scrooge began strictly. "You have a lot to explain to us on why all of you came home at midnight?" Beakly added strictly. Then, "Wait, we're missing something." said Donald. "Yeah...Huey, Louie, where's your brother?" Della asked as they cringed. "Shit! How will we explain this?!" Louie asked Huey via whipsering when Webby approached the adults and Beakly can see the worried face she has. "Webby, what happened?"

"Dewey...he's...he's..." Webby held back her emotions for a moment. Then, she hugged her grandmother and cried on her as Scrooge seeing the sadness now can see it. "Something terrible must have happened to Dewey." He exclaimed. "What? It can't be!" Della exclaimed in horror as Donald spoke up. "Don't tell that Dewey's-"

"Missing." Duckworth answered for Donald and the whole family was shocked to hear this.

**Meanwhile...**

"Ugh..." A pair of eyes opened. "Where am I?" It appears Dewey's doing fine. "But what's going on?" He looked around but the area's all dark and Dewey felt scared and lonely. Moreover, "I'm so worried for Webby! We're suppose to meet at the pier and then, something hit me behind and in the end, I am in this mess for no reason!" Dewey tried to stand but found himself too tired to do so as he felt unconscious again. "Help me..." He thought as he slumped down completely.

**The next day...**

Now that the family knew what happened to Dewey, emergency measures are taken.

First, Scrooge and Webby went to the Duckburg Police Station and told Officer Cabrera everything. With that, she took action deploying some patrols to find clues or whatsoever.

Next, Della and Donald went to the Pier to search for clues since Webby told them earlier on about their planned date yesterday at the location.

Then, Beakly and Duckworth are seen interrogating Ma Beagle who claimed that she has nothing to do with the blue triplet.

And finally, Huey and Louie contacted the Besties Clique about Dewey and in response, all took action as the clique searched the city.

A montage was played during the search. Melvin went to the Duckburg Intellectual Hobbies Store to get answers about Dewey, Madoka and Ricardo rode on their bikes searching any traces of him, Cornelius and Ingrid are visiting restaurants to get intel on him, Gosalyn and Angelo skated and searched around and Luna is at the mall searching any signs of him.

After some time, Louie got a text message. "Shit! None of our friends have found anything leading to Dewey!" He told Huey. "I don't like the idea of losing our brother!" Huey replied. "You think the Beagle Boys ducknapped him?" Louie asked. "I don't think so. We have not heard from them for a very long time ever since high school began." Huey replied when the doorbell rang.

They went down to answer it and there, Lena, Violet and Gosalyn are waiting. "Sorry guys. We did what we can do." Lena began. "It's alright. Anyway, why are you here? To see Webby?" Louie asked. "Indeed. We believe she needs some comfort." Violet stated. "She's in her room." Huey replied.

It now cuts to outside her room as the 3 girls entered in and found her on her bed sobbing. "Webby..." Lena gasped as they went to her. "Girl you look so depressed." Gosalyn as Webby looked up. "Please tell me Dewey's-"

"Still no sign of him. We did what we can do. It's not possible for him to go missing easily." Violet stated. "But I know for sure, he's still around."

"But why? What happened to him!? I can't bear it! Without Dewey, I..." Webby then continued crying as Lena pulled her for a hug to comfort her. "Don't worry Webs. Bluey will be found."

**At the same time...**

The lights are on again as Dewey this time can see everything. "So I'm in some metal cage. And..." He saw a silhouetted figure walking around and from his behaviour, "I can't tell what was that over there but he looks really, really pissed." He thought when the figure saw him. "Grrr...awake are you..." Fuming, he walked to the cage and Dewey finally got a close look on the figure revealing to be an obese pig. He wore glasses and a red and blue striped shirt with a khaki vest and brown pants. "Do I know you?" Dewey asked.

**"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"** The pig was so pissed he kicked the cage and walked away. "Even Dewey Duck doesn't know me! So many have forgotten me...forgot who I am...don't know me..." He mumbled to himself when, "HEY! I don't know who you are but let me out now!" Dewey called out. "SHUT UP! You have no right to talk back to me! I will make you pay for ruining my life!" The pig replied. "What? Ruined a life? See this is why I don't know you." Dewey replied as the pig shouted in rage and started punching and kicking the wall for reason. "And also, I'm hungry..." Dewey thought as he sat down and watched. "Will my family ever find me?"

**3 days later...**

"How can this have happened?" Della cried. "According to tha cops, dey nevah find any clue on Dewey..." Scrooge replied feeling a bit frustrated. "What if he's ducknapped?" Donald asked. "If he is ducknapped, then the criminals should send a ransom but it's not possible." Beakly deduced.

The adults continued discussing in the dining room while Huey, Louie and Webby watched with worry.

Meanwhile in the city, "Boring..." Duncan Hawkclaw is seen strolling on the streets. "I'm so bored! I vandalised a wall with spray paint, I fought a couple of thugs from Hookbill Harbour High, shoplifted a convenience store and got away without getting caught! But I don't feel excited and-"

"KSH!"

Duncan stumbled down from being bumped aside from a figure wearing a trench coat and hat. "How dare that bastard knock me down and never apologized?! Fine, I'm giving him a taste of my own medicine!" Duncan then followed the figure discreetly.

After some time, he saw the figure enter some building. "No way...a chemical factory abandoned years ago. Who would come here to start it up?" Duncan entered the factory through the door and heard conversations as he hid in the shadows.

Now the abandoned chemical factory has 2 levels and Duncan is on the first level as he sneaked through until he hid under a staircase and there, he heard footsteps and talking like as if, "I'm not alone and someone's coming down..." Duncan then caught a glimpse of the trenchcoat figure and the pig that Dewey met.

"How long has he been here?"

"Nearly 4 days Bigtime Beagle."

"And do I get paid? Because you hired me to knock him cold at the pier and drag his body here."

"Right. Here Bigtime." Duncan watched as the pig paid Bigtime Beagle some money.

"Nice. Like as if you took your mother's money from her wallet." Bigtime asked. "Do not question me. You earned it and now, leave."

"What are you gonna do with the duck? You know he's related to-"

"I know. Now leave me before I change my mind about paying you." Bigtime Beagle complied and left shutting the door. The lights are on at least as, "Now that I've settled everything, time to prepare this place and make it Dewey's resting place! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The pig laughed menacingly as he went up to the second level not knowing that Duncan sneaked out.

**Back at the manor...**

Lena, Violet and Gosalyn visited their friends again and as they're also listening to the meeting of the adults, Louie's phone rang and he answered. "Hello?"

"Yo Louie. Duncan here."

"Yeah?"

"Okay this is serious bro! But I found your brother!"

"WHAT?" Louie shouted so loud that the whole family heard him. "What in tha blazes iz goin on?" Scrooge asked. "Dewey's alive!" Louie revealed and the whole family gasped as, "Duncan, where is he?"

"In some abandoned chemical factory but hurry! Time's ticking! Heard he's gonna be disposed in chemistry style!" Duncan then ended the call and Louie revealed to the family all the info he got from the punk. "Beakly! Call tha cops! Launchpad! Start tha limo! We must get to Dewey fast!" Scrooge ordered as all scrambled to get to Dewey as Beakly made a phone call while the rest went outside and there, Scrooge, Goldie, Della and Donald got into the limo while the rest got into Lena's ride. "Okay...I think I'm squished." Huey spoke up as Webby, Violet and Gosalyn sat the back with him resulting in 4 slightly squished birds while Louie sat in front with Lena. "Duncan sent me the location of the abandoned chemical factory. Let's go!" Louie ordered as Lena started the engine.

**Back there...**

The pig is seen working on some controls at some control system nearby as Dewey watched him. "Yes...Yes! Good thing I studied this place before that blue idiot was brought here. Now what does this button do? Heheheheh..." The button is pressed and something is opening up around the cage and, "Oh shit..acid!" Dewey realized as, "Isn't it beautiful? The moment I pressed this button on the controller I'm holding, the bottom of the cage will give way paving the doom that welcomes you!" The figure revealed as Dewey's minded flashed on what will happen if it succeeds.

Outside the factory, the family and cops arrived at the same time. Duncan emerged from his hiding place as the teens got out first to meet him. "Where's Dewey? We have to hurry!" Webby asked. "Second level." Duncan replied as the cops are at work. "Secure this place and prepare to breach in!" Officer Cabrera ordered as a SWAT team advanced to the front door. Once ready, the team leader gave the signal and, "KICK!"

Inside, "What the? How did they find this place?!" The pig was horrified as the SWAT team entered the factory and went up the second level and there, they held position with their weapons loaded and ready as the family went up next including Officer Cabrera and Duncan.

"DEWEY!"

"WEBBY! Everyone!"

"Take one step or do something, I will end his life! Stand back! Away from me! I warning you!" The pig is raving mad as he showed them the controller primed and ready. "And just to let you know, you destroy this, I have another one ready to trigger."

"Wait just one second, who is this fatso? I never see him before." Gosalyn began. "Don't aske me! No clue." Duncan replied. "Same answer." Louie stick with the hawk for that. "Yeah...who is he?" Lena asked. "There's no info about him." said Violet. "What about you guys?" Huey asked the family and the police as all shook their heads.

**"YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! ALL OF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM?! IT'S LIKE THE CITY FORGOT ME OR NEVER KNEW MY EXISTENCE! AHHHHHH!"** The pig raved mad some more as he threw a fit stomping the floor and cursing gibberish when, "Wait!" All looked at Webby as she took a step forward and pointed at him...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"You're Timmy Jenkins! The kid that got stuck on the Glomcoaster and Flintferris Glomwheel resulting in him being famous in the media, talk shows and interviews years ago!"

All were surprised by what Webby stated and, "Finally! Someone remembers me at least!" Timmy Jenkins exclaimed. "Heh. But you're so dead for ducknapping my brother!" Louie stated. "Yeah! What beef do you have with him?" Huey asked.

"Grrr...you don't understand at all! You all don't know the pain I went through! You all never realized that my life is ruined!" Timmy Jenkins began as his anger grew with every passing minute and tears and mucus is flowing out.

"I was enrolled in Duckburg High. First day I opened up to some teens about myself and how I was famous as the kid that barely survived in those pier attractions few years ago. But then, they told me they don't know me! That is what I never expected as I tried to open up to many more hoping that my fame will known to the school but...but...

...

...

...

...

...

"They don't know me! They think I'm being a dick like I'm trying to be a show-off or something! I spent a month trying to have my fame known! I joined some clubs to do so but the results are the same and I quit them all!"

Timmy Jenkins then went rampant again as, "Ma'am...what to do?" The SWAT team leader asked. "Hold your fire and position." She replied.

Now continuing, "My life went downhill afterwards! All this fame talk I did made me a laughing stock and others think it's all baloney and shit! As a result, I got bullied by the bullies, punks, preppies, greasers, prefects, cheerleaders and jocks over nothing! Even the school cliques don't know who I am! My life sucks as a result throughout the school year and even worse, I flunked my exams and have to repeat freshman year again!"

"Boring. This shit has nothing to do with Dewey." Gosalyn stated.

**"SHUT UP!"** Timmy Jenkins bellowed in rage as more tears and mucus flowed out. "You wanna know why I ducknapped Dewey? I saw his fucking face in the school newspaper about him in the basketball team and winning the matches even at the finals! I was furious! I hate him for that! That shitface who lost to me in getting the fame is now getting the fame from the school while I rot in his place and be a punching bag to every bully that shit me!"

"So why didn't you do something about it." Louie asked as all paid attention to him. "Yeah! You want fame? You could have taken a different approach." Huey stated as he and Louie took a few steps forward. "Don't make me do it." Timmy Jenkins warned them as his finger is an inch to the button.

"If I were you Timmy Jenkins, you could have done something for the school like join a sports team lose all that fat you have." Louie stated. "Or you could have joined some club that can boost your knowledge and get sociable." said Huey. "But all you did was rot away into depression and unhappiness and worse, you hate our brother over nothing! He never did anything to you!"

**"LIES! LIES! LIES! HE RUINED MY LIFE! I TOLD YOU JUST NOW I USED TO APPEAR ON TV, THE NEWS AND ARTICLES AND NOW HE'S WELL-KNOWN AND I'M FORGOTTEN!" **Timmy has had enough. "Looks like all of you are not convince! Fine! Say goodbye to your brother!"

"Shit! He's gonna do it!" Duncan exclaimed. "DEWEY NO!" Della yelled as Timmy laughed in madness and pressed the button.

"CLICK!"

There are no action taken after the click. "CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!"

"WHAT THE FUCK! THIS DOES NOT MAKE ANY SENSE!" Timmy's anger got the hold of him as he smashed the controller on the floor and took out his backup one to activate it but same result and another smashed controller on the floor. "RAAAAAAAH!" Timmy shouted and yelled while stomping the floor with both feet leaving everyone flabbergasted.

"That guy really needs to see psychiatrist." said Huey. "But...why is it not working?" Lena asked when, "Hey guys!" All looked to their right to see Violet holding a few disconnected wires by the control systems. "Sneaky..." Gosalyn thought as Violet pressed a button. A bridge platform shot out and connected to the cage floor and handrails popped out. Violet pressed another button and the cage door is opened. "Alright!" Dewey cheered as he crossed the bridge and is out of the danger zone.

"DEWEY!"

"HEY GUYS!"

"POW!" All gasped as Timmy punched Dewey on the face and grabbed his neck. **"I WILL KILL YOU DEWEY! THEN MY LIFE WILL BE THE WAY IT WAS BACK THEN!"** He tried to strangle him but Dewey kicked his shin making him break free. He jumped back as Timmy shouted in rage. "The world does not revolve around you Timmy. Sure, I was behind you back then but I moved on at least. Unlike you, you just took your problems on someone else even wanting to end his life."

**"DON'T YOU DARE LECTURE ME! DIE!"** Timmy drew a knife and charged. "Aren't you gonna do something?!" Della asked Officer Cabrera as Scrooge stopped her. "Tha lad can handle this. Besides, we interfere, it'll cost us a mistake." He assured to her as back there, Timmy violently tried to slash him but missed every attack as Dewey went down and low kicked his shin. Timmy shrieked from that as he grabbed and rammed him onto the wall and threw punches on him repetitively. **"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!"**

"Not on my watch..." Dewey thought as Timmy drew out his knife again but Dewey kicked his hand causing him to drop it and when he tried to pick it up, Dewey kicked his face causing him to release him as Dewey jumped over and back as Timmy shouted in rage and charged. Dewey responded with a front kick on his fat body but, "That tickles." He stated.

"That Timmy is so fat that a direct kick to his body is completely useless!" Violet analysed as Timmy grabbed his leg and swung him aside! Dewey was thrown near the edge of the pit full of acid leaving everyone shocked. "Crap...he's as crazed as Ray..." He thought as Timmy walked towards him and first, he cracked his right arm!

"AHHHH!" Dewey felt the pain and next, he kicked his body! Dewey soon found himself gripping onto the ledge of the acid pit as Timmy let out a wicked laugh. "AHAHAHAHAHA! Now no one will ever remember you and you'll be forgotten! I don't even give a shit about your fucking family watching you die by my hand!" Timmy started stomping his hands as Dewey endured.

From the group, "Lemme at him!" Donald charged only to be restrained by the SWAT team as Webby swallowed hard. Scared of losing her boyfriend she is and his demise could impact her life greatly as back there, Dewey lost grip of one hand as he looked down, the acid is still intact and it's way deep down below him when, "The handrails!" He realized he was near them so using his strength, Dewey swung to the handrails crashing onto one side but able to get back on the platform as Timmy who must have noticed this became even more pissed off to the point he yelled out his rage. **"NOOOOO! I WAS SO CLOSE TO KILLING DEWEY! MY LIFE WILL BE IN RUINS IF HIS PRESENCE STILL REMAINS!"** He then charged towards Dewey but he grabbed him and smashed his face on the railings, dragged him back to the platform floor and struck his face with a powerful punch followed by an uppercut to finish the fight.

"Now that's what I call a glass jaw." Duncan described. "Wow. What a madpig he is." Gosalyn described as Dewey went to a defeated Timmy. "I never wanted to fight you but you leave me choice. My brothers are right, you could have taken a different approach but all you did was mess up your own life. How pitiful and pathetic of you to think that the whole world revolves around you. You even tried to kill me claiming that I caused your life to go down into shambles even though we never interacted at all. I actively get involved in school while you wallow in self-pity that no one remembers you as the kid that appeared in the talk shows, news and interviews. You don't shape up now, your fame will never be known to all."

Dewey then staggered his way back to his family as they are all relived to see him but for Timmy, "No...no...NO! I will not stop until you go to hell Dewey!" He thought unforgivingly as he tried to stand up despite the heavy blows from just now and drew out, "Watch out! He's got a gun!" Duncan called out as all gasped and Dewey turned around to see Timmy standing up weakly and pointing the gun at him but something else happened to him at the same time.

"Ow...my head...but I must...must kill...him...now!" Timmy tried to take aim when, "Whoa, whoa..." The blows from just now made him lose his consciousness as his body swayed left and right, forward and backward to the point that the next thing it happened, **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

All gasped at what they saw as Officer Cabrera and 2 cops wenk to check out the pit. When they got there, "The body is nowhere to be found." The first cop exclaimed. "In summary, what remains of Timmy Jenkins is no more." The second cop added. "On my..." Officer Cabrera shook her head. "It looks like this kid will forever be forgotten." She then gave new instructions. "I want this factory sealed and shut down for good and the acid drained away safely."

"Yes Ma'am!" The 2 cops obeyed as the police force and the SWAT Team withdrew. As for the family, they ran to Dewey as he stumbled onto Della. "Dewey! Oh I so relived you made it out alive!" He was not responding. "Dewey?!" Della shook him as, "He sure took a beatin. We must get some medical attention now!" said Scrooge as, "Get him in my car! I'll drive him to a nearby hospital!" Lena suggested as Della nodded and carried the unconscious Dewey to her ride. There, "Lena, I want to go with you."

"Alright Pink. Go and look after your unconscious boyfriend." Lena allowed her in as, "Let them be. We'll see Dewey again soon enuff." Scrooge told the family as the sports car drove off.

**The next day...**

"According to Lena, Dewey was admitted to the hospital and was given treatment for the rest of the day and has to rest for the night. Webby stayed with him from yesterday onwards." Louie told the family during breakfast. "Anything else?" Donald asked when Louie got a text message. "It's from Webby. We can see him later in the afternoon."

"Good. Tha whole family's going!" Scrooge announced. "Sure Scroogie." Goldie agreed. "Yeah! Hope Dewey recovers from his bruises." Huey agreed along as he ate a portion of his omelette.

**So later on...**

Launchpad drove the family to the Duckburg Hospital and there, Scrooge went to the front desk giving the attendant details and purpose of their visit. She then gave him the location on where Dewey is as the family took an elevator to the level he's in.

The elevator soon dropped them at the 4th level and there, the family went to find the ward Dewey's in. They soon found it and a sleeping Webby who's lying on the bench. "Looks like she spent the night being with Dewey by his side." Della noticed. "It shows how much she loves and cares for the lad. Evah since dat Timmy nabbed him, she wus alone without him an worried for him." Scrooge explained as he poked Webby's arm with his cane waking her up. "Mr McDuck...guys..." She sat up as, "How's Dewey holding?" Della asked. "He was patched and bandaged up. Too many bruises on the body and face." Webby explained when a doctor exited from the ward. "Are you guys related to Dewey Duck? Because if you are, you can visit him now."

"Thanks Dr Quackcliff." Webby thanked him and, "He's the one that attended to Dewey's condition."

"Thanks doctor." Scrooge shook his hand as, "The patient is in the middle of his bed rest but you can still drop by and wait inside." Dr Quackcliff stated as Scrooge nodded at the family and they went inside the ward.

There, they found Dewey in the hospital bed. He's wearing some hospital long-sleeves shirt and pants and there's a bandage wrapped around his forehead and 2 small ones on both cheeks each forming an X. A cast is on his right arm also. "I wonder if he's sleeping and dreaming at the same time?" Louie asked. "Why would say that he'll be dreaming in his sleep?" Goldie asked. "Just assuming." Louie replied as the family waited.

**Somehow...**

"Huh? Where am I? Oh, a beach!" Dewey looked around. "And it appears I'm on some tropical island and why am I in my swim trunks?" He looked down to see it when, "Dewey!" He looked to his left to see Webby running to him. She's wearing a yellow bikini with a baby blue frilled outline as she ran up to him and embraced him. He embraced her back as he lifted her up a bit and spun her around in happiness. After that, the couple pressed their beaks on each and after that, they let go as Webby did something that Dewey did not expect.

"Wait, did she just strip herself in front of me?!" Dewey's eyes went wide and the next thing it happened, he felt something drop.

"Did she just pulled my swim trunks down and threw them aside along with her bikini!?" Then, he felt something hot as...

**And then...**

"What the? Dewey's sleeping with his beak open." Huey noticed as Webby went to him and nudged him. "Ah..." Dewey woke as, "Hey."

"Dewey!" Donald and Della were relived as Della burst into tears and wept on Donald's sailor uniform. "Ah phooey! I just washed it 2 days ago!" He complained as, "Oh man! We're so glad you alive!" Huey exclaimed. "You had a narrow escape at least." Louie added. "Yeah...too bad for Timmy..." Dewey recalled. "Hey. Whatever happens, it's all over. Too bad Timmy lost his sanity and refused to listen to us." Louie stated. "As a result, his fate was sealed who knows?" Huey added as Scrooge went next. "How ya holdin lad?"

"I'm fine. My head hurts a bit but my body is so frickin sore and aching all over. Even my back hurts from that kick yesterday." Dewey replied. "Well yer sure endured at least. Remembah Dewey, yer tougher than tha toughies like dat phony, hateful basketball playah from before an from dat maniac pig." Scrooge encouraged him. Della and Donald then went next as, "I got you something." Donald took out a box and when Dewey opened it, "French Fries!" He was happy about it as Della hugged her son gently. "I was so worried about you. We have to call the police and search the city for you! After a few days, we lost all hope until we got a tipoff."

"Yeah. My punk buddy Duncan was able to play his part for us and that's how the family was able to find you." Louie added as Della started to cry on Dewey.

"I'll be fine mom. Don't worry..." He assured to her as she continued crying. Webby smiled at the mother and son moment when Dr Quackcliff returned. "I got interesting news for all of you." All paid attention as, "Okay Dewey's condition is stabilizing slowly. We can release from the hospital tonight and we'll send him back for you."

"That's amazing!" Della cheered and, "But, I advise that Dewey stays at home and not engaged in physical activities for a week. Give him time to recover from his injuries especially the arm." Dr Quackcliff advised the family. "We'll take that into consideration. And I'll pay ya in advance fer tha medical treatment." Scrooge replied. "Sure, do it at the front desk and it'll be settled." The doctor replied as he left the ward leaving the family to let them have their time with Dewey. "Get well soon Dewey." Webby then pressed her beak on his'. The family awe at the sight.

**Some time later...**

Dewey is all alone now as the family had finished their visit. "I must admit. Being ducknapped and locked in the cage was scary and I feel alone all by myself and worried that help won't arrive but thanks to my family that never gave up on me, I know I can count on them during this peril. And they sure signed my cast." Dewey examined his cast that has their signatures. After that, he continued his bed rest resting well again and looking forward for his discharge tonight.

**Okay...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Doing a character's death may not be what you all expected but I do what I, uh plan to do.**

**But anyway, trouble's over now and get ready because next chapter is gonna be so super, so epic and special! YES! Even I feel hyped and active to begin writing it! If ya'll wanna know what the next chapter is about, sit back and await for it for this is also gonna be one of my big projects! Just like the basketball tournament chapters I worked on before.**

**Also, my tumblr account is going smooth so far. Carabcod000, therealjordan23, Lilbree, TheOfficialKai517, ashdash2417, ****Cartoonlover422 and ****cashburgerwithfries from archiveofourown thanks for liking one of my posts and some of you even followed me especially you Jordan since you surprised me by mentioning me to other tumblr users. Thanks again! I'm still new in tumblr and trying to go the extra mile to get used to it. Also, who would have guessed that most of us not only have tumblr accounts but also fanfciton accounts! What a coincidence! Ha! Ha!**

**Okay! Let's get this special chapter writing! Woo-hoo!**


	60. Sweet Sixteen Special!

**Chapter 60: Sweet Sixteen Special!**

* * *

**Several days later...**

After the incident revolving around Dewey, he needs some home rest. So yeah, he rested at home for a week and after that, his bandages and cast are removed. As for Webby, she was very happy and relived that her boyfriend is alive and she regularly drops by the bedroom to see him and care for him during his one week home rest.

But tragically, Timmy Jenkins will be forgotten due to his unstable and mental behaviour over the spotlight he once had but later forgotten.

Right now it's August 12 and it's been some time since he fully recovered from his injuries, Dewey is in room sleeping for it was morning and a few seconds later, Della entered her room with his breakfast on a tray and to check on her son. She nudged him a bit as he woke up. "Morning mom." He greeted. "How are you holding?" She asked as she handed the tray to him. "I'm good. Anything going on today?" He asked as he began wolfing down his sausages. Della smiled and answered. "Well Dewey, you're gonna like this one because today-"

...

...

...

...

...

"Is Webby's birthday." It cuts to the dining room as Beakly had gathered the family including Della and Dewey for this special event. "Tha lass is turnin 16 today I see." Scrooge began. "Wow! Are you planning a sweet sixteen for her?" Huey asked excitedly. "You read my mind Huey. I have so far planned the layout of the party setting and the schedule but I am going to need your help in setting it up." Beakly explained as she rolled out a diagram laying it on the table for everyone to see.

"Sure we can pitch in!" Launchpad volunteered positively. "I can cook up some party food from my diner!" Donald stated. "Duckworth and I can work on the decorations." Huey stated. "What about invitations?" Louie asked. "I already took care of that lad." Scrooge assured to him. "You know what sharpie? If you have friends, you can invite them." Goldie suggested. "Heh. You read my mind." Louie then took out his phone and sent the message to the Besties clique.

It cuts to Lena and Violet checking social media in their house when they got the text message and are excited.

At the skate park, Gosalyn and Angelo got the message while doing stunts.

At the auto-repair shop, Ricardo and Madoka are tuning some bikes when they received the message in the middle of their work.

At the boxing gym, Park is practicing his boxing while Vickson is taking a water break when his phone revealed a new message as he showed it to Park.

At the basketball court in the streets, Cornelius, Ingrid, Casey and Kirby are having a 2 VS 2 match when they all felt their phones beep on a new message and they read it leaving the basketball to bounce aside.

At the mall, Lana, Luna and Jennifer are window shopping when they received the message.

At Shard's house, he, Leticia and Ennui were basking in the dark and got the message.

At the pier, Duncan, Melvin, Damien and Russell are eating burgers from Hamburger Hippo when they received the message.

It cuts back to the manor as, "Okay! I invited the entire clique." Louie told Huey. "Nice." Huey replied as they fist bump. "Launchpad, I have a very important job for you." Beakly called out to him. "Sure! What's the job?" He asked. "Go to this shop and pick up a package. Careful, it's fragile and don't worry, I've settled the payment and details for you. Now wait for me outside first." Beakly tasked him as she gave him a piece of paper containing the name of the store. "Sure is classified." Launchpad thought as he left the manor. "Hey Mrs B, what will you do?" Della asked. "I will take Webby out for the day while the rest of you make preparations. The sweet sixteen will be tonight. And Della, I entrust you to ensure the preparations are complete before we get back." Beakly tasked her. "Sure! You can count on me!" Della replied with confidence as Beakly left to check on Webby. "One more thing, deliveries are expected to arrive in the afternoon." She reminded Della.

After that, "C'mon boys. We don't have all day. To the grand hall!" Duckworth ordered as Huey and Louie followed him while Dewey went upstairs to do some planning. As for Scrooge and Goldie, "You wanna go and get a birthday present for the birthday girl Scroogie?"

"Eh sure Goldie. I'll call a cab since Launchpad's using tha limo and bringin Beakly and Webby out fer a while." The couple then left as in the grand hall, "This is gonna be epic!" said Huey as he and Louie blew some balloons and Duckworth in his ghost form is setting up the streamers.

As for Dewey, he's back in his room planning. "My girlfriend's turning 16! Awesome! I wanna help make her birthday special. But how?" He ended up standing up for a minute, sitting down on a chair for a minute and lying on his bed for a minute and, "Damnit. I'm out of ideas." He thought for a moment when, "Or not..."

Meanwhile, Webby is getting ready as, "Granny's taking me out. I wonder where?" She wondered as she wore her pink bow. She also wore a red blouse with a pink skirt as a knock on the door can be heard. "Webby, are you ready?"

"Almost granny!" She called out as she looked at herself again in the mirror for a few seconds and once done, she left her room and headed downstairs. There, Beakly is waiting for her and she wore a maroon shirt with a grey jacket and black track pants. "So where are we going granny?"

"Oh I'll just bring you out for the whole and wherever you want go, fine by me." Beakly replied as she and Webby left the manor for some bonding. Della watched from the window. "Good. Just as planned and we have plenty of time to set everything in the grand hall." She then took over.

**Meanwhile...**

Donald is at his diner working and his bandmates are helping him. "You think we can fill the party with our melodies?" Joses asked as he helped cook some food. "Well, a band is already playing and it's from high school." Donald assured to him as he cooked some beef. "Besides, we already played in the Christmas party last year and the wedding few months ago."

"True and I must also say, you looking at that ram chef videos sure gave you plenty of insights in culinary!" Panchitos complimented. "Thanks! Now let's do this!" Donald encouraged his bandmates for he taught them some culinary skills when he opened his diner. Yup, lots to prep for the party.

Now back at the manor, "Set the tables over there. It's where the F&B will be set and served and make sure the stage is clean for the rock band, Feather Heights to do some rock n roll." Della ordered as she took out a list. "Let's see the list of deliveries. Chocolate fountain, sweet sixteen birthday cake and Pep!"

"PEP!? HELL YEAH!" Louie cheered as, "Not only Pep!, but other sodas being delivered. Duckworth, get the icebox ready also." Della ordered as Duckworth materialized and phased out to get the icebox.

Just then, Dewey arrived. "Sorry I came late. Anything I can do?" He asked. "Yes Dewey, help us with the banner." Della called out as Dewey took action. "After that, lunch break and we'll continue." She called out. "Seriously. There is so much to do in the decorations." Louie groaned as he took out a can of Orange Pep! from his sweater pocket and started chugging while Huey and Duckworth got some streamers set up. (Louie drinks soda almost everyday. Fun Fact!)

Later, Della ordered pizza for herself, the boys and Duckworth. It arrived half an hour later and the group went to the dining room to eat. 2 large pepperoni pizzas with soda is enough for lunch. "Plenty of feasting tonight I bet." said Dewey as he ate a slice. "What else do we have left in the sweet sixteen set up?" Huey asked. "Well..." Della did a bit of thinking. "All we have left is to set up more tables and chairs and install a disco ball."

"I'll do the disco ball since I can fly in my ghost form." Duckworth stated as he ate a slice. "What about spectre form?" Louie asked as Duckworth raised an eyebrow. "You've been playing too much XCOM 2 and it's expansions and DLCs."

"Thanks for the compliment Duckworth." Louie thanked the butler as he ate another slice. "I wonder how's Webby doing?" Huey brought up. "Yeah. Hope my girlfriend's having her fun."

It cuts to a laser tag centre as Beakly and Webby came out. "I've got to bring Dewey here one day so that we can be in sync and shoot first, ask questions laser!" Webby cheered. "Some pun." Beakly thought as they left.

At the same time, Scrooge and Goldie are seen leaving the mall with their birthday gift as, "Launchpad. We have what we came for. Drive us back an await for tha pick up fer Beakly."

"Gotcha Mr McDee! I also got what I came for and I better make sure it's well taken care of because it's fragile!" Launchpad started the limo and drove them back to the manor.

And yes back to the place as the setting up resumes. Duckworth is in the middle of getting the disco ball installed while Della and her sons brought in round tables and chairs. Once they're all brought it, arrangements are planned and set including tablecloths.

In the middle of it, the doorbell rang. Della went to answer it and, "Hello. I got the delivery of the chocolate fountain. Don't worry, payment's already made. I just need a signature." Some delivery goose stated as behind him is the fountain. Della signed her name om some clipboard as the goose stepped in to install the fountain. Behind him, "Here's the order of a birthday cake." A delivery zebra stated as Della signed his clipboard and he left the cake to her. And finally, "Got the sodas you want. Pep! in 8 flavours, Canyon Cola, Iced Lemon Tea, Sprite and Mountain Dew." A delivery donkey stated as the supply of soda is beside him as Della signed th clipboard. After that, "What a coincidence! 3 deliveries at the same timing!" Della exclaimed when the limo showed up as Scrooge and Goldie got out. "How's tha party preparations goin?" Scrooge asked calling out for her. "In progress and we'll be done soon!" Della called out as she brought the cake in and Launchpad came out and brought the soda it. That's very helpful of him. Damn nice.

**A while later...**

"I'm so tired..." Louie groaned. "Look at the bright side, at least we're done and it's 4pm. 3 hours till the party." Dewey stated as he lie on the floor. The grand hall is finally decorated and set up. Even the stage is clean and the floor between it and the tables and chairs serve as the dance floor and on their left are the tables where the F&B will be set and served. Then, the doorbell rang. The triplets nodded at each other and ran for the door. When they arrived, Huey opened it again, "Hey guys! The entire clique's here!" Cornelius began as the scene reveals all their friends and they also brought birthday presents and all are dressed decently for the party. (Of course, nice suits and party dresses) "Wow! You guys are early!" Huey exclaimed. "Wait...we're missing one member." Louie noticed. "What do you mean? All of us are here." Ingrid stated when, "FULL SPEED AHEAD!"

All looked behind to see Angelo jumping in with his skateboard as he landed safely and halted before everyone. "So this is the Besties Clique! Awesome!" He exclaimed as, "Everyone, Angelo Garcia. New member from the Skaters Clique that shared interest in my clique." Louie introduced as Angelo greeted everyone. "So you've been doing ollies all the way here?" Ricardo joked. "My skateboard can outride your bike." Angelo replied. "Damn you got guts." Lana exclaimed as the teens started bonding with their new friend as, "Okay guys! Let's go to the grand hall. This is where the party's gonna rock!" Huey ordered as all headed there.

When they arrived, "Shit! This is awesome!" Kirby cheered as Duckworth appeared and, "You can leave your presents at the corner on your right." All got the message and left their gifts there. "So now what?" Melvin asked. "Let's go to the game room and chill until the party's about to begin." Gosalyn suggested. All agreed as the clique headed there.

An hour later, the doorbell rang as Della went to answer it and, "Donald! You're back!"

"I got everything prepped and ready!" Donald along with his bandmates brought in their delicacies and, "Oh yeah, I brought my girlfriend too." And she's behind them, "Hi Della! Hope I'm on time because I got a nice dress for the birthday girl to wear on her sweet sixteen!" A cheerful Daisy stepped in revealing a package containing the dress. "Beakly asked me to make it a few days before the birthday of her granddaughter. She also tasked me to leave it in her room. Can you show me where it is?"

"Sure Daisy! Follow me! And wow, I never thought you and Donald have grown more attached than ever. Tell me, when will you have your one night stand?"

"What? Della!" Daisy lightly shoved her as they laughed and went upstairs.

**In the game room...**

"I wonder where's the birthday girl?" Lena asked as she strummed her electric guitar. "She's having a day out with Beakly. Will be back soon." Louie replied as he played pool with Angelo, Shard and Ennui. "Ennui and I pooled together to get something dark and deadly for Webby." Leticia stated. "I got something informative for her." Jennifer stated. "And I got something badass for her!" Casey stated as he flexed his muscles. "And still you haven't scored a girl yet." Kirby mocked. "Soon I will." He replied as, "Yeah right helmethead." said Duncan as everyone laughed and Casey wrestled him. "Say uncle Duncan!"

"Auntie!" He replied and all laughed harder as Casey let go. "Russell is hungry." Russell spoke up. "Anything to eat? Russell so hungry he can eat an owl or a rabbit."

Park, Vickson and Madoka cringed while shaking nervously a bit. "Relax big guy. Soon you'll get the chance to stuff yourself." Huey assured to him when, "Huey! The goalpost!"

"Crap!" Too late, "Oh yeah! We won!" Lana and Luna cheered as they hi-5 each other, "You lack focus!" Melvin told him. "I do..." Huey sighed as, "Junior Woodchuck Rule 88: Focus is the key to success and survival." Violet recited as she can be seen sitting on the couch reading the JWG with Jennifer and Ingrid.

Then, "By the way, we heard what happened to that Timmy Jenkins." Cornelius brought up as all stared at the triplets. "Yeah...all of us saw him stumble down and he's no more." said Dewey. "Bro I heard he tried to kill you. Man, I always knew he was maniac." Kirby spoke up. "When Casey and I are practicing dodgeball, he tried to boast about some stupid fame he had but we were too busy and we don't know anything about this shit."

"Darby once turned him down calling his so called fame, trash and fake news." Vickson brought up. "And I gave him detention once because he was pissed at some prefects for not knowing him and his fame to the point he threw a trash bin at them. As a result, assaulting perfects sure was a big mistake he made and I was there when he commited this offence." Ingrid brought up as everyone talked about Timmy Jenkin's past encounters and after that, all continued their activities.

By now, those invited by Scrooge are arriving. They consist of Selene, Penumbra, Emily Quackfaster, Gyro, Fenton, Gandra, Ty, Indy, Drake Mallard and Scrooge's sister, Matilda. "Wow. This party's gonna be wild soon enough." Della told Scrooge as he's seen marking down the names of those he invited. "He invited 13 people. 10 have arrived and the other 3 which are Panchitos, Joses and Daisy, they arrived earlier." Duckworth thought as he looked at the time. "Beakly will return around 6pm. Once she arrives, she'll have her granddaughter get ready for the party and the rest of us will await and make our move soon."

**Exactly 6pm...**

"We're home!" Webby called out as she and her granny arrived and, "Huh? Where's everyone?"

"Well Webby, you'll see them soon. How about you get yourself ready. Go and take a shower and in your room, a dress is prepared for you." Beakly instructed. "What's going on granny?" Webby asked. "All will be revealed in time." She replied as Webby went to her room to get ready.

When she arrived, "Wow! That dress looks really beautiful!" She took it and admired the design a bit and then, "I better get ready. And I still wonder what's going on in the manor. Well, I'll find out soon enough." She then went inside her bathroom.

At the same time, "Okay, I guess I dressed decently alright?" Huey asked as he and his brothers had just changed their attire. All 3 of them are wearing a long sleeves shirt with collar under a black blazer, black pants, white socks and black shoes. And, their shirts have their signature colours. Right now, they're putting on their ties. Huey's is red orange, Dewey's is cobalt blue and Louie's is forest green. Once done, "Now we're ready to par-tay!" Dewey did a few dance moves as, "So what do you have for your birthday girlfriend?" Louie asked. "Well...due to the fact that I have to rest at home for a week, I actually for once have no clue."

"You're serious are you?" A flabbergasted Huey asked. "Or am I?" Dewey replied smiling at the readers. Then, "Are we done? It's 15 minutes past 6 and we have to be in the grand hall and be on standby!" Louie reminded his brothers. "Good call." Let's go." said Huey as they left.

Back there in which half an hour had passed, Webby can be seen admiring herself in the mirror. She's wearing a short, floral pink dress with a purple bow tied around her waist and the dress is strapless and has red rose designs. "I look so hot in it!" She thought when the door opened and Beakly took a peek. "Webby, are you ready?"

"Oh yes granny I am!" She replied as Beakly entered the room and took out the package. Not to mention she changed into her evening dress that she wore at the Christmas Party last year. "Launchpad did a good job preserving it." She thought as she handed it to Webby. "What's inside?" She asked as she opened it. "Whoa..." Inside is a gold tiara with 16 embedded diamonds (In other words, it's a sweet sixteen tiara). Wearing it, she admired herself in the mirror. "I look even better!" She exclaimed and, "Now tell me granny, what's with the dress and the tiara for?"

"Well dear. I think it's time. Follow me." Beakly then had Webby follow her as they made their way down.

It now cuts to the doorway to the grand hall. "What's going on inside?" Webby asked. "First, close your eyes and whatever you do, do not open until I tap your shoulder." Beakly ordered. She complied as Beakly took a peek. Once ready, she opened the doors and gently led Webby in. "Something is being planned in here. I can feel it..." Webby thought. Once inside, Beakly closed the doors and tapped her shoulder. She opened her eyes and...

...

...

...

**"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY WEBBY!"**

Webby could not believe her eyes. In front of her is the family, the Besties clique and the other guests. "Oh my gosh...you all remembered my birthday!" She cheered excitedly as she looked around while walking to them and, **"IS THAT A CHOCOLATE FOUNTAIN!?"**

"Heh! Heh! I remembah dat line!" Scrooge thought recalling the casino in Macaw. Also, Dewey was mesmerized at her dress. "Bro, you got that horny feeling in your heart." Louie teased. "Ha! Can't take your eyes off her? I bet you're looking at her hot body especially at her-"

"Shut up!" Dewey whispered gritting his teeth and blushing in embarrassment. After that, **"PARTY TIME!"** From the stage, Lena, Lana and Luna are in position with their instruments. "How did they bring their instruments here?" Melvin asked Louie. "I gave them a toy to store their stuff inside small and they emerged into their usual size when opened." Louie replied as back on stage, "The song goes to a special friend of ours." Lena began for she's singing and her bandmates are playing. "1, 2, 3, 4!" They started to rock n roll as all started dancing to the music. Webby never felt so hyped as Dewey appeared behind her and they started dancing to the music together as Lena began the singing.

_Hey girl, you're turning 16!_  
_It's really a specialty!_  
_And now, let's get this party started sweet with the number 16!_  
_Which is also why it's known as the sweet sixteen!_

_Yeah! It's a sweet sixteen birthday party!_  
_Let's celebrate and enjoy ourselves!_  
_Yeah! It's a sweet sixteen birthday party!_  
_And we're gonna have some fun and make the most of it! Yeah!_

(Damn! Writing a song is not bad but I still suck though...:P)

As the Feather Heights continued their rock n roll, every cheered to their performance while Donald and his bandmates are already making preparations as the F&B for tonight consist of Onion and Potato Risotto, hand-breaded shrimp and chicken tenders, sushi, hamburgers, stir-fried vegetables, sliced steak, French fries, lasagne, mini sausages with bacon wrapped around them and cream of chicken soup with butter rolls. Also, there are fresh strawberries in a bowl and chocolate chip cookies on a large plate meant for the chocolate fountain and there's the large ice box containing all the sodas. Not to mention some small freezer where ice cream flavours are stored. Chocolate, strawberry, cookies and cream and coffee.

By the time all the F&B is unveiled at the buffet table, the performance is over as all cheered for the Feather Heights as they bowed to the audience. "Lena! That was awesome!" Webby cheered as Lena went down and fist bump her best friend.

Then, "Russell hungry now!" Russell stated when, "And it's all ready!" Donald called out as all cheered at the sight of the food and drinks. "Damn! Your uncle cooked well!" Casey exclaimed to Dewey. "Well, my uncle runs a diner while your father runs a restaurant." Dewey stated. "Still, it smells good! C'mon bro! Let's dig in!" said Casey as a line is formed and Russell is the first and he piled his plate. "Amigo he sure is a big and heavy guy." Panchitos exclaimed as he, Joses and Donald served everyone. Duckworth also assisted in the service as he can be seen carrying a bottle of champagne and he poured some onto the glasses of Scrooge and Goldie. "Thanks Duckworth. Have yer fun fer tha rest of tha night an leave tha bottle. We can help ourselves."

"Very well sir." Duckworth put on a birthday hat and cheering running to the freezer and helping himself to some ice cream. "Yo throw me a scoop!" Ricardo called out as Duckworth scooped out a coffee flavoured scoop and hurled it. It landed right into his mouth and. "Awesome!" Ricardo ate the ice cream and howled in happiness.

Now back to Scrooge, "I heard ya got into anotha business?" He asked Matilda. "Ha! Ha! You said it and this time, I scrapped the emu farm and instead, I own an emu and ostrich farm!" Matilda revealed. "I was so busy managing the business I never heard much from the family. Especially when I heard you got married!"

"No wonder ya nevah came. Oh well, if evah there's an upcoming wedding, I'll remembah to invite ya. But don't bring yer wretched emu in." Scrooge stated as he ate a sushi. "Wretched? Watch your tongue you rich git!" Matilda replied rudely. "Who ya callin a git!" Scrooge asked as he and Matilda argued leaving Goldie to chuck as she drank her soup.

On one table, Russell gorged down as, "Slow down big guy. Don't get your throat lodged." Duncan reminded him as Russell ate a burger and some chicken tenders and hand breaded shrimp while across them, "I'm telling you chap. New plays coming up and boom! Put on a show and star in it!" Damien chatted with Melvin. "And I'm telling you commoner. In the future, there will be knights and sorcerers warring against orcs, orges and goblins!" Melvin stated. "Commoner? Who are you calling a commoner?!" Damien pounced on Melvin and they wrestled until Launchpad broke the fight.

On another table, "Nice dress Madoka." Jennifer complimented and she's wearing a one shoulder violet dress. "Yours is nice too!" Madoka complimented and she's wearing a floral dress with cherry blossom designs. As they ate their dinner, "What's up!" Shard sat with them as he removed his glow-in-the-dark vampire fangs and started eating. "Do you always wear your vampire costume all the time?" Jennifer asked as she chewed a French fry. "Yeah. But, the wedding is the only time I got off my costume." Shard replied as he drank some Apple Pep! "My favourite because it's as red as blood!"

On another table, Park and Vickson are having their dinner like fine, rich gentlemen as they ate their risotto while Della and Selene are chatting together. On another table, Casey and Kirby are cheering for Penumbra as she surprisingly ate 10 burgers without a problem. "So cool!" The jocks cheered as beside them, Drake is wolfing down some steak slices while Emily read a book while drinking her soup and Angelo is bonding with Leticia and Ennui. "Tell me skater, have you ever skated off the top of a building?"

"Uh...no I don't think so Ennui."

"Sheesh...and I thought all the skater like to take risks in doing advanced and more dangerous stunts." said Leticia as she drank some coke. At the same time, Donald and Daisy are having dinner together while his bandmates hang out with Lana and Luna talking about music.

Nearby, Fenton and Gandra are having lasagne together and mingling with Ty and Indy talking about some business stuff while at the buffet table, Cornelius and Ingrid are using the chocolate fountain dipping a strawberry and a cookie each. "Rich it is." Ingrid described. "I hope I can consume a spoonful of it." said Cornelius as the fox dipped another cookie and ate it for the 2 prefects finished their dinner. Right now, Gyro can be seen taking 4 scoops of ice cream in different flavours each.

And finally, the triplets, Webby, Lena and Violet are hanging out. "So my granny has been planning this for me?"

"Yes dear." Beakly joined the group as Webby hugged her granny. "Thank you so much! I've never enjoyed myself so much!" Beakly smiled as she hugged her granddaughter back. "Wow, this party is a blast!" Lena described as she and Louie had a toast with their soda cans. "Marvellously organized and detailed in the decoration." Violet described as she ate a cupcake. "Violet, that was my cupcake." Webby revealed. "But never mind, I can't wait to dig into the birthday cake!"

"Ah yes." Beakly agreed as she ate a mini sausage wrapped with bacon while Huey dipped his butter roll in the soup and Dewey and Webby are eating burgers and fries together.

**After dinner...**

"Attention everyone! It's time for the celebrate to commence again!" Beakly announced as Duckworth entered the hall bringing in the birthday cake. It's a large, rectangular, double-layered chocolate cake with vanilla frosting. 2 candles in which they are 1 and 6 and joined together form the number 16. Duckworth set the cake down on the table where the triplets and their friends sat as all gathered around. "Wait, where's Webby?" Gosalyn asked. "I think I saw her at the chocolate fountain having fun." Daisy recalled as all looked to see the birthday girl dumping all the strawberries and cookies in it. "Never thought the girl is addicted to chocolate." Matilda described as Webby noticed them and went back to them as she sat at the front and in the middle of the entire group. Duckworth then had some camera on a tripod set and once ready, he joined the group as all smiled as the camera took a few shots.

After that, Duckworth lighted the candles with a lighter and everyone sang happy birthday to Webby. She was so touched that tears filled her eyes and once done, "Make a wish dear." said Beakly as Webby closed her eyes for a few seconds. Then, she blew the candles. All cheered again as Duckworth took out a cake cutter. "There's plenty for everyone." He assured as he started slicing the cake into equal portions. "So Webs, what did you wish for?" Lena asked. "It's a secret." She replied as she got her slice of cake.

Soon enough, everyone had a slice and there are several more left and thus, Russell took another serving. "Wow! This cake is good!" Huey exclaimed as he gorged down his slice in seconds. "Can I have another one?"

"Nope." Della replied as all laughed and Louie gave Huey one of cans of Pep! instead. "You know, you put a scoop of ice cream with the cake, it doubles the taste!"

After the cake, presents time as each guest handed Webby their gifts. So far, she received a gold ring with her name inscribed on it from Scrooge and Goldie, flash bombs from Gandra, A naginata from Violet, a combat knife from Cornelius, earrings from Luna, jewels from Selene, a moon artefact from Penumbra, a vampire bat plushie from Shard, nunchuks from Park, a new set of high heel shoes from Daisy and many more because let's just say she got a lot of birthday presents.

Then, "Where's Dewey? His cake is left intact and he's not around." Della noticed. Then, they heard the sound of a guitar strumming. "Don't tell me..." Webby looked at the stage and there, was Dewey sitting onstage strumming his guitar as he started singing.

_Just a smile and the rain is gone_  
_Can hardly believe it (Ye-aaah)_  
_There's an angel sitting in front of me_  
_Reaching for my heat_

_Just a smile and there's no way back_  
_Can hardly believe it (yeah)_  
_But there's an angel calling me_  
_Reaching for my heart_

_I know, that I'll be OK now_  
_This time it's real_

_I lay my love on you_  
_It's all I wanna do_  
_Every time I breathe I feel brand new_  
_You open up my heart_  
_Show me all your love, and walk right through_  
_As I lay my love on you_

_I was lost in a lonely place_  
_Could hardly believe it (yeah)_  
_Holding on to yesterdays_  
_Far, far too long_

_Now I believe it's OK 'cause this time it's real_

_I lay my love on you_  
_It's all I wanna do_  
_Every time I breathe I feel brand new_  
_You open up my heart_  
_Show me all your love, and walk right through_  
_As I lay my love on you_

(Dewey then stood up and did a few dance moves in front of Webby as already, everyone's watching him perform as he got back to the guitar part)

_I never knew that love could feel so good_

(Dewey then did the same thing as he danced his way to Webby. Once he's near, he stopped to do his guitar performance)

_Like once in a life time_  
_You change my world_

_I lay my love on you_  
_You make me feel brand new_  
_Show me your love, and walk right through_  
_As I lay my love on you_

_I lay my love on you_  
_It's all I wanna do_  
_Every time I breathe I feel brand new_  
_You open up my heart_  
_Show me all your love, and walk right through_  
_As I lay my love, I lay my love on you_

_I lay my love on you_  
_You make me feel brand new_  
_You open up my heart_  
_Show me all your love, and walk right through_  
_As I lay my love on you_

_As I lay my love on you_

Everyone was speechless from the performance. "Consider this my birthday gift to my beloved and gorgeous girlfriend." said Dewey as all applauded for him and as for Webby, she was moved by the performance to the point she grabbed Dewey and smooched his beak!

All awe at the sight especially Della who's shedding tears in seeing her middle child grow in relationship with his girlfriend. Beakly smiled at this knowing that she can trust him. "Now let's continue this party!" Webby cheered as music is being played and she and Dewey danced together on the dance floor. Some couples joined them while others went back to mingling and bonding. Not to mention there's still lots of soda left in the ice box.

**After the party...**

Yes it has ended as all the invited guests can be seen leaving the manor. "Best party ever!" Vickson called out as he and Park got onto their bikes and cycled off. "Thanks for inviting us! See you again!" Lena called out as she got into her ride with Lana and Luna. Violet on the other is riding with Ty and Indy. Daisy can be seen offering Leticia and Ennui a ride home and they accepted despite the fact that the colour on her car does not suit them but they just went along.

Once the guests have left, the rest of the family turned in for the night. Goldie went back to the bedroom first to take a shower while Scrooge told Duckworth and Beakly that they can clean the grand hall tomorrow allowing them to rest up. After that, he went to join his wife in taking a shower with her. Donald already left the manor to head back to his houseboat at the port near the place and Launchpad just went back to the garage and slept.

In the bedroom, the triplets had just freshened up and changed into their PJs. Della then arrived 5 minutes later. "Let me tuck you boys to bed."

"What? Mom, we're too old for this!" Louie protested but Della insisted as already, she tucked Louie to bed and kissed his forehead. She did the same to Huey and Dewey. "That...felt...kinda comforting..." Huey is then fast asleep followed by his brothers and with that, Della smiled and went back to her room to turn in for the night.

In Webby's bedroom, she's seen putting all her gifts on one corner. "Tomorrow I'll arrange them..." She's already in her nightgown and tired as Beakly came in to check on her granddaughter. Noticing her, "Thank you." Webby hugged Beakly. "It was the best birthday I ever had!"

"You're welcome dear." Beakly replied and already, Webby fell asleep on her so she carried her granddaughter to her bed and tucked her in. Once done, "Goodnight Webby." Beakly spoke quietly as she turned off the lights and headed back to her room to turn in for the night.

**Hooray! Happy 16th Birthday Webbigail Vanderquack! Yes I came up with her date which is August 12. The same date where the first episode of the reboot show aired and it's her first appearance. Nice reference right? Anyway, I've been doing a bit of work and I came up with the birthdays of the other girls which are Lena, Violet and Gosalyn. Here's the list below inclusive of Webby's.**

**Webby-August 12  
Lena-September 30  
Violet-May 15  
Gosalyn-October 19  
**

**Yes, all the dates are the airdates of the episodes they made their first appearance in and it follows the USA airdate.**

**And also, all of you are free to use the dates if ever you want to do birthday stories for the girls. Just remember, the dates aren't canon. I just made them up for some fun in my story. I even read Starskyer's sweet sixteen chapters from her story, "This is Love." She was one of the best writers in Wattpad and the first to write a sweet sixteen. This is what made me hyped to write this chapter. But sadly, she's no longer in Wattpad. Reason unknown even until today. It makes me sad... :(**

**One more thing, if you're reading this chapter, be sure to greet Webby a happy birthday in the reviews! It's an encouragement also.**

**Now moving on, I find this story incredible! Unbelievable! Because it has reached 20000 views! And I'm near 200 reviews also! This is amazing! Plus, I got more than a 100 followers now! HOORAY!**

**To celebrate how far I came in writing this story and for my activeness in this website, spoiler alert for the next 10 future chapters!**

**Chapter 61: The Second Year  
Chapter 62: All's Fair that ends Fairly  
Chapter 63: Clique Anniversary  
Chapter 64: Sleepover Issues  
Chapter 65: High School Fete  
Chapter 66: The Treatening!  
Chapter 67: Drugs Are Not Cool Ever!  
Chapter 68: Family Thanksgiving  
Chapter 69: Classical Talent**  
**Chapter 70: How Scrooge Saved Christmas!  
**

**So there you have it! Expect all these chapters to be out soon! And once again, thanks for supporting my story! Woo-hoo!**


	61. The Second Year

**Chapter 61: The Second Year**

**Madducks1334: Thanks for the notice. I apparently left out some content I forgot to remove because it was meant for this chapter. Now you get to see the real deal here.**

**A: I will save this idea of yours for future chapters.**

**And for the rest of you, thanks for the feedback especially to those that greeted Happy Birthday to Webby, thanks a lot!**

* * *

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

"Ugh..."

"BEEP! BEEP! BE-"

"CHUK!"

"Alright bros. Time to start the new school year." Huey woke his brothers up as they trudged out of bed. "Can I have 5 more minutes?" Louie asked but Dewey just dragged him out of the bed carrying him to the bathroom.

After attending to their bathroom duties, the boys suited up. "Ah...new fresh clothes to start the school year!" said Huey as he wore a long-sleeved turtleneck T-shirt with a shirt pocket, jeans and he wore the same baseball cap as before in the freshman year. Dewey wore a navy blue T-shirt with black pants and his signature letterman jacket. "I love this jacket." He thought as Louie wore a forest green T-shirt with brown pants and his green jacket. "Still has the hood." He thought as he wore it and took it off.

In another bedroom, Webby is seen packing her school bag and she's all dressed up and ready in which she wore a yellow blouse with her letterman jacket and a pink skirt. "Okay...I have everything I need and I'm ready to go!" She then left her room.

It cuts to the dining room as the family is having their breakfast consisting of chocolate chip pancakes with butter and maple syrup along with some bacon. Scrooge is reading the papers and drinking his tea as usual and Goldie is watching over the egg while having her breakfast. The teens must have noticed it but that can wait as they enjoyed their breakfast as, "Are you ready for your second year?" Della asked. "I am so ready to learn more!" Huey answered. "Me too!" Webby agreed along. Dewey and Louie just continued eating as they're very hungry.

After breakfast, the teens brushed their teeth and got their school bags ready as Scrooge handed them their allowance money with an addition of 5 bucks. "And it makes 30. Awesome!" Louie exclaimed as they said their goodbyes and left the manor. Their bikes are waiting outside as they got on and cycled off.

**Exactly 8am...**

"Early as usual." said Huey as they parked their bikes outside and entered the school. Yup, the usual high school atmosphere as 2 skaters are doing stunts, a preppy and a greaser are talking together and some nerd is tutoring a jock as he took down notes. "Last year there was so much fighting and the clique wars but now, it's no more." Louie recalled with a smile when, "Hey guys!" They looked behind to see Lena, Violet and Gosalyn approaching them. Lena is wearing a black crop top with a black and grey striped jacket unzipped and blue, ripped jeans. Violet wore a purple crop top with a red jacket and deep blue jeans and finally, Gosalyn wore a long sleeved lavender shirt with a white number 1 on the front, black pants, brown socks and white shoes.

"Hey Huey, is it just me or is Violet hotter when her hair is down?" Louie teased as it appears that Violet for once didn't tie her hair into her signature bun and Huey is starting to drool at Violet's hairstyle when, "PAK!"

"Ouch Dewey."

"I'm just waking you up." He replied when, "Hey chaps!" Yup, more of their friends arrived as Damien, Ricardo and Madoka arrived first followed by Russell, Duncan, Lana and Luna and then, Casey, Kirby, Angelo, Park and Vickson. As they met up, "Where's Cornelius, Ingrid, Melvin and Jennifer?" Casey asked. "Don't forget Leticia, Ennui and Shard." Park added when, "We're sitting here!" From a picnic bench are them as already, "You nerds are studying so early?" Lana asked. "Our intellectual behaviour and tendency to do so in the midst of early preparations just like the scribes." Melvin replied for he's reading some chemistry textbook while Jennifer is using her laptop. Then, "Surprise."

"GAH!" All gasped at the sight of Leticia, Ennui and Shard who have mysteriously appeared behind the gang. "Finally, the whole clique's here!" Louie declared as all cheered and gathered together. "We have some time to talk about our summer." said Ingrid.

"Yeah. I went to Finland for some air guitar concert." Ennui began. "Also, Finland is my home country and air guitar is popular there."

"Wicked!" Lana exclaimed. "Radical!" Luna exclaimed. "Reminds me of the time me and the girls went to a boy band concert." Lena recalled. "Oh yeah! The 3 of us last month went to a Quackstreet Boys concert. It was awesome!" Luna exclaimed. "Yeah! 5 hot, male ducks with incredible singing voices and dance moves!" Lana exclaimed as the 3 girls screamed gleefully together.

As the gang continued their discussion, they heard lots of murmuring as, "Oh great. They're here." Leticia groaned as from the main gate, 10 girls appeared all wearing their cheerleading uniforms as they strolled to the school. All the guys are whistling and cheering for them as the 10 girls either smiled at them, winked at them and blew kisses at them.

"And this is why these girls are on the top 10 in the female popularity ranks." Jennifer showed the chart to the gang via her laptop. "Hey...I'm below all 10 of them!" Webby noticed her name on the 11th rank. "You my friend had a huge promotion ever since you won Homecoming." Jennifer revealed as the girls looked through the charts. "What about the guys?" Huey asked when the bell rang. "Oh never mind. We'll check later." said Cornelius as the clique went to their respective classes.

**And it begins...**

"Welcome back students." Mrs Val greeted her class. "I'm pleased you passed freshman year. Expect your time here to be a bit more challenging. As always, more English for me to teach and for you all to learn." Mrs Val then began conducting the lesson.

In another class, "Ah this year is where it gets exciting! From here onwards, we'll have fun doing real chemistry in the lab!" Dr Proton briefed the class. "Nice. I bet I can make a chemical bomb in the lab by mixing any of those chemicals." Gosalyn told Dewey and Webby quietly and with sarcasm. "But, we're still gonna do some theory first before we begin using the chemistry for the experiments. Let us begin now." Dr Proton then started writing on the board and lecturing at the same time as the whole class paid attention.

And finally, "Oh yes. PE is our first class on the first day of the second year!" Louie exclaimed as the class started off with some fitness exercises of push-ups, pull-ups and sit ups. Louie is seen doing pull ups while Lena did sit ups. Coach Catson can be seen observing the students working on their fitness.

**After that...**

The bell rang for lunch as the cafeteria is flooded with students queuing for their food and drinks and claiming their own tables for their respective groups and cliques.

On the second level, "Here's our spot." Louie pointed at their table which can sit up to 12 people. "And sometimes, some of our peers will sit with their cliques just to catch on in the clique activity." said Huey as he sat down and waited as his brothers and friends head out to get their lunch.

10 minutes later, they returned. Dewey got 2 cheeseburgers with fries and coke, Louie got 3 slices of pepperoni pizza with 3 pieces of chicken tenders and 2 cans of Pep!, Webby got a bowl of potato salad with bacon bits and some lime juice, Lena got penne pasta with grilled chicken and grape soda, Violet got a burrito and taco with potato wedges and sprite and Gosalyn got a crispy chicken burgers with a bowl of mashed potatoes and coke. "Well that was fast. Time to make my move." Huey left to grab some lunch and along the way, greeted Damien, Angelo, Leticia, Madoka and Russell as they joined his peers.

It now cuts to a Japanese stall as Huey ordered a bowl of ramen with tempura. After that, he went to get some water and once done, he joined back with the others. "So how's class?" Lena asked as she started eating her pasta. "Dramatic. There was squabble in my class." Damien began. "Boring. Especially Math." said Leticia. "Russell slept in all 3 classes." Russell stated. "What the juice?" Dewey exclaimed as he ate a French fry. "That's cool." said Louie as he ate his pizza. "Russell tired. Slept late because Russell watched too much TV."

"Right before your first day chap? Kinda unhealthy if you ask me." said Damien. As the group continued their lunch and discussion, on the first level, some nerd was walking with his lunch tray when he slipped into a small puddle of spilled soda resulting in him falling on his ass and his lunch was sent flying and, "SPLAT!"

"HEY! My hair got messed up!" A rocker complained as he threw off some steak that landed on a cheerleader's back. She screamed in horror as another cheerleader threw it off sending it onto a bully's head and then, the punk leader named Edgar smiled and yelled out loud 2 words.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

In an instant, all the students cheered and started throwing their food and drinks onto each other. Some used the tables as cover and others wrecked havoc throwing any food they see. On the second level, "I didn't expect this to happen." said Huey as the group is huddled under the tale except for Russell because he wanted to join the fun and, "Uh guys? Russell is throwing our lunch at the other students." Lena noticed. "Darn it! This was so uncivilised because I haven't finished my dessert yet!" Damien complained. "They better not stain my clothes! I just had them washed 2 days before the first day!" said Gosalyn. "I wonder about the other clique members?" Angelo asked. "Well I hope they don't get involved." Louie replied as they continued waiting and hoping that the food fight can end shortly as right now at the first level, it has turned into a warzone and the second level is used as a height advantage.

**After school...**

"We barely survived the food fight! At least the last 2 lessons are worth my time." Violet stated as the group met up by their lockers. "Hubert and I will be at the school library to do our homework."

"Webby and I will be at the Arctic Wind for homework and milkshakes." said Dewey as Webby cuddled up to him. "Lena and I will be at the school lounge." said Louie. "I think some of our peers also want to use the lounge greenie." Lena brought up. "Good timing for them." Louie replied. "What about you Gosalyn?"

"I got a meeting to attend with the hockey team. I may be needed for the upcoming CCA Fair this Friday." Gosalyn brought up. "Oh yeah. Soon our clubs will be doing this again and we have to be role models for the new freshmen that enrolled to this high school this year." said Webby. "Well said Webs!" said Lena as the group split up.

At the library, Huey and Violet found a spot as they sat down and began their homework. "All we have to do solve some math questions in geometry." said Huey as Violet took out her calculator while he started working on equations when Melvin and Jennifer showed up. "Mind if we cut in?" Melvin asked as they sat with them. "Well now that you're here, I could use a chart." Huey brought up. "Right." Jennifer opened and booted her laptop online. Soon enough, "Okay, I've showed up the charts for the girls. Now the guys." Jennifer then unveiled it. "I'm a bit impressed." said Violet. "Yeah. All 15 clique leaders on the top and most of them will graduate this school year." said Huey as he scrolled down and, "Louie's on the 20th rank and Dewey's on the 25th rank?!"

"Apparently this green knight was a legend for ending the clique wars and the blue knight has rose to fame in the basketball team." said Melvin as Huey just found his name. "Rank 30...not bad. At least I'm not in last place."

Meanwhile in the school lounge, turf of the Besties Clique, "Let me get this straight greenie. Potential energy is stored in those billiard balls right?"

"Yeah Lena. And once I hit it..." Louie shot the cue ball onto the 8 ball. "Potential Energy is converted into Kinetic Energy and Sound Energy."

"Because the ball moved from the impact of the cue stick which explains the kinetic energy and hitting the 8 ball releases Sound Energy." Lena deduced. "Exactly!" Louie replied as he noted the statement down on his papers containing the science questions. Beside them, Park, Vickson and Ricardo are doing their geography together and discussing the subject at the same time.

At the same time in the Arctic Wind, "I love this place." said Webby as she and Dewey shared a milkshake while doing their homework. "Our hotspot whenever we hang out after school." said Dewey. "Actually, it's one of our hotspots." Webby corrected him. "Point taken." Dewey replied as they worked on their history homework. Some of the people working at the ice cream parlour even adore this couple while they're working.

**Later at home...**

"How was school today?" Della asked the teens as dinner is in progress and Beakly just placed a bowl of buttered peas, corn and carrots mixed together. "A food fight took place." Dewey began. "And it was so funny and messy!" said Louie. The adults were stunned at this. "Amusing." said Goldie. "I've seen better food fights."

"Tell us about it." Louie requested. "Well it was 3 years ago I was at a party with no date and before I married this rich, gentleduck beside me." Goldie began as she held onto Scrooge's arm lovingly. "I was the centre of attention to every young lad and I used that to my advantage."

"Let me guess. You made them fight for you?" Huey guessed. "Food fight version." Goldie revealed. "And the party was served with disaster and I left with my pockets fully loaded." The teens ooh at this and Scrooge laughed. "Dat was tha craziest thing ya ever did!"

"I did more crazier things before we met at Glomgold's party years ago Scroogie." Goldie replied as the boys ooh at Scrooge remembering the day they met and went to find the Golden Lagoon. "Oh yeah. This morning we saw an egg beside Aunt Goldie." Louie brought up. "I laid an egg several days after Webby's sweet sixteen." Goldie revealed. "Wow! When will the egg hatch?" Webby asked excitedly. "I don't know. Maybe sooner or later." Goldie replied.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Dewey asked. "Can we see it? I mean, we were having some much fun in our summer that we never took a peek of the egg." Louie asked. "You all never knew that your aunt had an egg until today huh?" a surprised Donald asked as he ate some roast chicken. All said nothing. "Relax Donald, the boys and the girl were having a blast during the summer. I even recalled Dewey and Webby doing a cannonball together from the roof of the manor into the swimming pool." Della stated.

"Cannonball from the roof? As dangerous and daring as Darkwing Duck!" said Launchpad as he looked at the time. "Oh! I got a show to catch!" He finished his dinner and went to his garage as, "The egg's in our room. Sure, we'll let you see it after dinner." Goldie told the teens.

**So after dinner...**

The door to the master bedroom opened as Scrooge, Goldie and the teens entered and there, "Here it is." She pointed at a basket on the couch. On the basket is the egg. "Wow..." The teens gathered around. "Nice shell." said Huey. "I can't wait to see the baby duckling! It'll be soooo cute!" Webby squealed excitedly. "Okay now. Scroogey and I are gonna need our time together." Goldie told the teens as they left the room.

"Have fun with your fondling Uncle Scrooge." Huey teased.

"I bet you're gonna do 69 with her." Dewey teased.

"Enjoy your blowjob Uncle Scrooge." Louie teased.

"Oh grow up!" Scrooge called out as Webby laughed not understanding what the boys were talking about as right now, it's just him and Goldie. "Teens these days." She began. "Aye dey grow up so fast an learn new things everyday. Sometimes unusual, sometimes meaningful." Scrooge stated as Goldie went to the bathroom gesturing Scrooge to follow him. Excitedly, he joined her in and the next thing it happened, clothes were thrown into the bedroom and the door is shut as seconds later, showering and moaning can be heard.

Then, the door opened and Scrooge popped out with his head seen only. "Can ya end tha chapter now and start on tha new one?! This is private fer me an my luv!"

He then shut the door again and the sexual activity in the bathroom resumes.

**Ha! Ha! Ha! Yes! More than 200 reviews! I am enjoying this! And I'm catching up some more River and Jordan!**

**Now the second school year has begun. What is it gonna be like for the gang? Who knows what turn of events may be unveiled soon enough. And for the egg, is it a girl or a boy? Hmmm...I can't wait to find out when I make my move soon enough...Heheheheh...**

**Right, back to work and next chapter is under development now in terms of writing. Woo-hoo!**


	62. All's Fair That Ends Fairly

**Chapter 62: All's Fair That Ends Fairly**

* * *

**On Friday...**

School is over and just like last year, CCA Fair is on the way for the new freshmen.

In the gymnasium, Huey is seen with the Science Club and the Mathletes as their booths are next to each other. "And these clubs are good friends to each other." He added as he went to the Science Club booth. There, the members are setting up diagrams, charts and practical experiments on the table. He then went to the Mathlete's booth as they're seen organizing challenging math questions and the solutions to the answers. Not to mention their booths are close together side by side.

He then looked to the other side to see Dewey and his team working on their basketball shots. "Yeah Dewey!" Stent cheered as he gathered the team. "As of now, I'm soon gonna graduate. Zachary, you're the new captain starting next week and I'll still guide you along the way."

"Thanks Stent." Zachary fist bump him as, "And also, this team has a win streak of 20 thanks to our blue dude Dewey!" Stent announced as all cheered for him. "I want this team to maintain the winning streak all the way even if we're gonna graduate soon, the legacy must be passed down to one batch to another. Now, let's get this fair going!"

All cheered as they continued to work on their shots while near them, Casey and Kirby watched them for the dodgeball team they're in is finishing up their last touches in prepping for the fair. "Should we be with the football team helping them?" Kirby asked. "Nah, the big guys can handle it." Casey replied as they watched Dewey do a slamdunk and they cheered for him.

**In the library...**

"Is everything all set?" Roberto asked for he's now the president of the Cue Sports Club for Sergei graduated. "We got the balls set on the pool tables and Elizabeth will handle registration." The skunk student, Morgan reported as on one of the pool tables, Louie is lazing around playing with an 8 ball when, "Louie what are you doing?"

"Just waiting for the fair to start so I can showcase my trickshots." Louie replied as he took out a can of grape Pep! from his sweater pocket and started chugging. "How come you drank so much soda yet you ain't sick?" Jun Wei asked. "Beats me." Louie replied as he continued drinking.

While some clubs are organizing their stuff on the second level, others do it on the first level like the Book Club where Violet is seen sorting the books out in their own category while the other members are having a discussion on how they can run their booth. Already, the Board Game Club, The Duel Monsters Club, The Gamer's Club and the MMOPRG Club is also at work on their respective booths.

**In the dance studio...**

Webby is seen seated in front of the table and looking at some paper. "Never thought I'll be doing some admin work by attending to students who are interested to join the club by writing their names here." She referred to the paper as she set it back and used her phone when, "Hey Webby."

"Hi Deco, Hi B.N.D." Webby greeted her friends that Dewey mentioned about them before. Deco is a bluejay with brown hair tied into a short ponytail with streaks of violet hair on the front. He wore a purple cap, red T-shirt with a yellow collar and a blue outline on the sleeves each, purple pants with an orange zigzag line on both sides, sky blue wrist bands, white socks and multi-coloured sneakers. B.N.D is a bat with green parakeet hair and he wore a red cap, light brown singlet under a dark brown vest, space blue elbow bands and fingerless gloves, Prussian blue pants with a gold line on both sides, black socks and red sneakers. The most notable feature is his bat wings on his back.

"Where's Dewey?" B.N.D asked. "He's helping out in the basketball team for the CCA Fair." Webby replied. "I see...he does have the best moves in both basketball and breakdance. For me, I can do a head spin and kick out my legs!" Deco boasted. "For me, I groove with my arms first and then, WINDMILL!" B.N.D then used his dance moves as he got down and spun on his back. His wings will go up when he does that as he transitioned to a back spin. "Wicked bro!" Deco exclaimed. "Smooth!" Webby described as the 2 breakdancers went to join the others for they're assigned for demonstration.

At the same time, Lena, Lana and Luna are hanging out as, "How will the club showcase rock n roll?" Lena asked as she strummed her electric guitar. "Beats me." said Luna as she played with her drumsticks while Lana checked her phone for messages. They were just extras for the club for now.

**And outside...**

"Check it out! Most of the sports teams are all set." said Gosalyn as she cleaned her hockey stick. The Hockey Team's booth is between the Volleyball and Baseball teams. And then, the cheerleaders are seen in their booth between the football team and soccer team's booths. Plus, these groups are using half of the field for their demonstrations. Gosalyn examined the area again as she can see the tennis club, badmintion club and baseball team prepping for the event. "Looks like the freshmen's got a lot of choosing to do I bet." Gosalyn thought as she was called by the captain for briefing.

**After a while...**

The CCA Fair has begun as the new freshmen began exploring the booths. Some of the seniors are giving out flyers to them and some of the freshmen asked questions at the booths. The Archery Club is seen demonstrating their archery skills in front of some freshmen as they fired at will. At the field, the soccer team demonstrated their footwork and moves first. The football team will go next followed by the cheerleaders.

In the Ice Hockey Team's both,

In the gym on one side, The Science and Math clubs did lots of explaining as science experiments are tested out for the freshmen to see. It really impressed some of them as Huey went to the Mathlete's booth to help out. "Everything so far is according

At the other side, Stent is seen showing the freshmen the basketball throws as Dewey, Jimmy and Dion took turns demonstrating the shots. Some of the freshmen girls were eyeing on Dewey the whole time at the bleachers giggling about his looks and talent.

And in the centre of the gym are the martial arts clubs. Muay Thai is one of them and Ricardo is seen explaining to the freshmen all about the moves. There's also karate and Kung-Fu being demonstrated.

Now it cuts to the library as Violet is showing the freshmen how the book club is run and their educational activities that can benefit the English language while above, the Cue Sports Club is in progress of their exhibiting. "We play 9-ball, 8-ball and many more! We also practice creating trickshots to give us the advantage in this sport." Roberto told the freshman as he gave Louie the green light as he did a trickshot. The cue ball zipped through hitting 3 balls and pocketing them separately and accurately.

In the dance studio, Webby is seen answering questions. "Besides breakdancing, the performing arts club also does rapping and beatboxing. You can choose any option of your preference."

"That's wicked! Where do I register?" The bear freshman asked as Webby pointed at the paper and he wrote his name. Already, 6 students which includes him have signed up. "So far so good." Webby thought as she looked to her right to see Lena and her friends chatting with some freshman explaining to them the rock band stuff.

As she continued her task, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"Oh no..." Webby looked up to see Mandy and 7 of her cheerleader friends. "Aren't you girls suppose to be working on your cheerleading and stuff in your booth?" Webby asked. "It's break time for us." said Tracey as Mandy snickered. "Now look at this girls. Look closely at Webby. I wonder why this bitch is not in the cheerleading squad?"

"Is it because she's hot?" Connie asked as the girls shook their heads in annoyance to their dumb blonde friend. "Nope. But I will tell you why." Mandy then began.

"First, she has no real family in her worthless life." The cheerleaders laughed.

"Second, she's only rich because she was taken in. What a phony if you ask me." The cheerleaders laughed harder.

"And last for not least, she's a pathetic, worthless and unpopular bitch!" The cheerleaders laughed their hardest as Mandy felt proud of herself leaving Webby to start tearing up when, "HEY!" They looked to see the Feather Heights making their move.

"Leave her alone you skank!" Lena ordered.

"Yeah! Go mind your own cheerleading business!" said Lana.

"And take your nasty trash talk somewhere else!" said Luna as Mandy glared at them and she and her peers left. As for Webby, she stood up and ran out of the studio covering her face as the girls were shocked. "Lana, Luna, I need to check on my friend."

"Then go girl." Luna told her as Lena left and, "Hey, where's Webby?" Deco and B.N.D showed up as, "She needs bathroom break." Lana replied. "Okay, I'll just maybe take her position for now." Deco then sat down and read the registration.

**Meanwhile...**

Dewey is having his water break as he drank his bottled water and chatted with a freshman about the sport when he saw an anxious Lena walking by. "Hey freshman. I'll be back and I'll answer your remaining questions asap."

"Alright Dewey." The freshman who's a hedgehog replied as Dewey left to find Lena. He soon found her as, "Lena!"

"No time to chat Bluey! I gotta find your girlfriend! She had a emotional breakdown!" Lena revealed to him. "What the juice? Who would go against my girlfriend?" Dewey asked. "A gang of cheerleading skanks!" Lena replied when, "Hold on. She's near. I can sense her presence." Lena and Dewey walked a little more and, "Okay, you wait outside and I'll go in."

"But why-" Dewey then got his answer when Lena pointed at a sign that shows that it's a girl's bathroom. He then stepped away as Lena went in. There inside, "Webs..." Lena can see the girl crying by the sink as she looked up to see her best friend. "I knew the day will come..." She began. "I was worried that those girls may target me next in their bullying activities and it happened! I never did anything bad to them and yet..." Webby couldn't continue as she cried some more. Lena then placed her hands on her shoulders and, "Webs, look at me. Look at me now!" She looked at Lena with teary eyes.

"Those cheerleading bullies may spend the rest of their school years acting like mean bitches looking down on other students thinking that they're better and more popular than them and it makes them worse than ever! I compare you now to those skanks for you're better than them because of your heart! I remember I see you greet your classmates cheerfully and it makes their day bright! I remember you won homecoming because all see the true beauty in you outside and inside. Not to mention Bluey's your one true love. And finally, whatever shit they say to you regarding family and other stuff, they're all wrong! You have a family that treasures you as part of them! As for those skanks, I bet their popularity, beauty and wealth makes them special but wrong! I see in them, pride, insecurity, doubt and fear that would take away their rights to be queens of the school. You on the other hand, you're positive, badass in your moves and smart in terms of academics. You understand Webs?"

Webby sniffed a bit for a moment. "I...I guess so. I need to dry off first." Webby dried her tears and after that, "Dewey's waiting outside." Lena told her as Webby nodded and they left.

Outside, "I heard what happened." Dewey began. "And Lena's absolutely right. And this is why you're the kind of girl I really love. Sure those mean girls may have everything but they're so empty deep down. You have everything and us as your friends. And for my case, as your boyfriend."

Webby felt much better when she heard his words. Dewey sure knows how to comfort her as she ran and embraced him tightly. Dewey let her cling to him a bit and then, "My team's waiting for me. We'll meet later after the CCA Fair okay?"

"Right Bluey. I'll text greenie about it. Maybe we can go out for dinner." Lena suggested. "My thoughts exactly. I'll leave it you then." The teens then made their way back to their respective CCA groups to help continue with their activity.

**After the CCA Fair...**

"The clubs have produced decent results!" Huey told the group as they left the school. "Heh. We got 8 freshmen interested in making money through billiards." said Louie. "I got some dewdes that want to play basketball!" said Dewey as the group got onto their bikes while Violet and Gosalyn followed Lena to her ride parked on the left carpark. "My girl told me about the idea of going out for dinner. Any ideas?" Louie asked. "I'm craving for some BBQ." said Dewey. "I heard of some restaurant called Ashtons. (Parody of Astons) Plenty of BBQ for you to become more beefy Dewey." said Huey. "Great idea! Hey Louie, text your girlfriend to 'meat' us at Ashtons! Ha! Ha! I even included a joke in my sentence!" Dewey chuckled as Louie texted Lena and after that, "Alright Huey, text mom that we'll be out for dinner."

"Gotcha." Huey began the texting as Webby is already on her bike waiting. Once done, "Let's go! And today's CCA Fair ended well too! A good way to celebrate!" said Louie. "Fair enough!" said Dewey as they cycled off and Lena's car drove out following them.

**Well things are going smoothly so far.**

**Now, it has been revealed that the show will end at season 3! Drat, this is something most of us do not expect. But it's not only a good show, it's the best reboot show I have ever watched. I laughed and gathered ideas for new stories related to the episodes and so on. I wish this show can last longer but seriously, I must admit that Disney is making some wrong moves wasting the potential of the many shows that are soooo awesome and bruce.**

**Since the show is ending, I came prepared. Throughout the entire story, you all may have noticed many references to the many episodes from all 3 seasons. Yes, consider this story a sequel to the show. Takes place a few years later and yeah, the high school journey begins!**

**And I need to get back to work on the next chapter too. Woo-hoo!**


End file.
